Boys Will Be Boys
by ullswater
Summary: Adam is left in charge of the Ranch whilst Ben is away on business. He gets talked into having a night off and gets himself in to trouble in the town. Hoss and Joe get upto a bit of mischief of their own. For the purposes of this story Adam is 18, Hoss is 12, Joe is 6. Warning: This story will contain old fashion discipline spanking of teenagers and a minor. Dont like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I just play with them.

**Authors Note: **This is my only my second fan fiction story, comments welcome but be constructive if possible please. Feel free to pm me if you have any advice on a better writing technique.

It had been a long few days at the ranch. Adam was mentally tired from trying to keep a watchful eye on his younger brothers particularly Little Joe who was ornery due to Ben's absence and he had accused Adam of being unfair with regard to his decisions on everything from chores to bedtime over the last few days.

Adam was sitting in the great room by the fire after supper when there was a rap on the door and the ranch foreman stuck his head inside. "Hi Adam". "Hi Bill, what can I do for you?" "Well, Adam it is actually what I can do for you why I am here. The hands are heading into Virginia city and I see that the boys are having their bath supervised by Hop Sing and I thought it might do you good to have a break from the ranch. I am not feeling up to a trip into town so if you wanted to go with the hands I can keep an eye on the boys for you."

Adam sat quietly for a few moments and then smiled he could do with letting off a bit of steam. "Sure Bill, I could do with a beer and a ride into town, are you sure you don;t mind?". "Adam I wouldn't have suggested it if I minded and you are a young man who has a lot of responsibility to be sure but it is OK to take a break every now and then. Sides it;s a while since I beat someone at checkers" Laughed Bill.

Adam laughed too, "Watch out for Little Joe though Bill, sometimes he cheats a bit and thinks that no one ever notices". "Can you tell the hands I'll be a few minutes getting changed." "Sure Adam, shall I get someone to saddle Sport?". "Thanks but Sport can be a bit skittish around others when being saddled, I'll do it, please take a seat Bill the boys should be done soon." With that Adam disappeared up the stairs to get changed.

By the time Adam returned downstairs 10 minutes later Hoss and Joe had finished their bathing and were engaged in a checkers match with each other. Adam heard Bill offer to play the winner on his way downstairs. Hop Sing came into the room with fresh coffee for Bill. "have good evening master Adam, not worry Hop Sing and Mr Curtis will watch brothers."

"Thanks Hop Sing, Bill I won't be too late back, boys please behave for Hop Sing and Mr Curtis." "okay Adam" was the reply from both boys who were intent on their checkers game.

Adam left the house and went into the barn to saddle Sport on the way he saw 5 of the hands waiting looking ready to ride out. "Be a few minutes boys" "Sure Adam we are ready when you are" said Jake. Jake was the newest and youngest ranch hand being only a year old than Adam and he and Adam had become good friends.

Adam quickly saddled Sport and led him out of the barn he swung himself up into the saddle. "Okay boys lets get into town then." The group left ranch and rode hard into Virginia City.

Leaving their rides at the livery they made their way to the "Bucket of Blood".

Adam wasn't looking for anything other than a beer and time to relax but Jake thought that Adam needed more than that and after seeing Adam buy all the hands a beer, Jake approached one of the 'dancing girls' and told her that his friend needed her services.

'Annie' approached Adam who gently spurned her advances stating that he was only in for a beer. Annie pouted and looked up at Jake who smiles and mouthed 'he like you really he just needs to relax'. Annie smile and signalled that she understood and moved away from Adam and left to go sit with another man who had entered the saloon. But she decided that Adam was so handsome that she would try and catch his attention when he was more relaxed later.

Jake and the other hands managed to get themselves included in a poker game and asked Adam if he wanted to join them but he declined. Adam finished his beer and went up to the bar to order another beer. After buying his beer he returned to the table and was approached by a man enquiring as to whether or not he was a Cartwright. Adam said that he was an asked the stranger why. "Mr Cartwright, my name is Matt Williams, I own a small holding outside of Carson City and I was wondering if I could speak about buying a young calf to take back with me and the bartender said that I should talk to you as your family had the biggest herd hereabouts".

Adam spent the next hour talking with Matt Williams about the difficulty of running a ranch compared to a small holding and Mr Williams was good company having Adam laughing at his children's exploits to try and get out of doing their chores. Adam explained that although he was too young to have children he did have too younger brothers to deal with and that the youngest being only 6 he understood as Joe would say anything to get out of completing his chores. Mr Williams brought each of them a beer and they agreed on a price for calf.

"Well then young Mr Cartwright I must take my leave tonight, may I come by tomorrow afternoon for the calf?" "Yes of course Mr Williams" replied Adam. "I have enjoyed our conversation sir would you like to join us at the ranch for lunch?" "thank you Adam but I must be heading home, I have some supplies to collect from the general store in the morning so if you could give me directions to your ranch I will come by in the afternoon as we agreed. It was nice talking to you young man your father should be proud of how well you conduct yourself.".

Adam explained how to get to the Pondersoa and the two men took their leave.

Adam was feeling very relaxed and a little light headed as he had consumed 3 beers by now and he had never drunk more that one a night prior to now. He thought to himself that it would be a good time to take his leave and seeing that the hands were still involved in the poker game he decided to ride home on his own.

Annie saw Adam rise from his seat slightly unsteadily and realising he might be much more relaxed now she approached him. "Hi handsome, you want some company?""Ah no ma'am not right now I was fixing to leave." "What now, the night is young, surely a handsome young man like yourself has more stamina than that and besides most others your age like a little female company now and then, not scared of me are ya?" Adam blushed but then realised that it might make him look immature in front of his men if he walked away so he sat back down.

Annie immediately sat in his lap and started stroking his think hair "hey that's better handsome now why don't you have an other drink and tell me all about yourself. "Sam, two brandy please" she called out. Sam the bartender smiled, he looked up and saw Annie in Adam Cartwright lap. He never thought he'd see Adam sitting there with a 'dance hall woman' in his lap at his age but he figured that he was old enough to be in the saloon and drink and young men needed to "sow their oats" at some point who was he to interfere. Sam brought the drinks over to the table and Adam paid for them.

Adam didn't usually drink Brandy as he didn't really care for the taste and even when he was allowed to join his father at the ranch he only had one small one. Sam had it seemed poured double the size he was used to. Annie grabbed her glass and passed the other to Adam, "here's mud in your eye" she said and clinked glasses with Adam before she took a huge swallow. Seeing Annie take a huge gulp Adam tried to do the same, the liquid burned his throat and made his eyes water ,he managed to stop himself from choking but did give a cough and put his glass down. Annie giggled, "not used to brandy then?" she enquired. Adam coughed again and said "no, I prefer beer myself".

Annie caressed Adam's face "ah poor baby I didn't know I'm sorry". And that's when the saloon erupted. Jake had just won a large pot at the poker table and one of the other gamblers wasn't happy.

"You bloody young cheat, I'll kill you, where did you get them 3 aces from eh, up your sleeve?" exclaimed the man. Jake stood up, "Hell no, I'm no cheat, the cards just landed like that". The losing gambler stretched across the table trying to grab Jake and the other hands tried to stop him then the gamblers friends joined in a a fight started. Adam tried to get up but what with Annie on his lap and the brandy on top of the beer causing his head to spin he was unable too. Sam called out to Luke the man just inside the door of the saloon"get the Sheriff Luke" Luke hurried off to get Sheriff Coffee.

Adam felt dizzy and a little sick but could hear the me-lee around him and tried again to get to his feet without any luck. When Sheriff Coffee arrived a few minutes later with a couple of deputies he couldn't believe what we saw. There was a fight in the back of the saloon with about 10 men involved he and the two deputies and well as another couple of townsmen went to the back and started to break up the fighting.

Roy Coffee grabbed two men shouted out "OK that;s enough break it up". The deputise did exactly the same and the fighting was stopped pretty quickly. Roy had hold of Jake and recognising him he said "Right young man tell me what the hell happened here?" "Hi Sheriff, well I won and that stinking loser over there accused me of cheating" Jake said pointing and the bad loser across the table. "Is that right?" asked Roy. "Yeah Sheriff it is" answered one of the other hands, the gambler who had accused Jake had a blackening eye but re refused to answer. Roy. The sheriff asked Sam to come over and asked him what he saw but Sam said he wasn't able to tell him anything about it as he was engaged watching Adam Cartwright. Roy scanned the saloon and his couldn't believe his eyes. Adam Cartwright, responsible,usually well behaved Adam Cartwright, eldest son of his friend Ben was sitting looking completely out of it with a 'dance hall girl' on his lap and knowing Ben was away Roy thought how can Adam be here when he should be at home with his brothers, of all the irresponsible, immature things the could do...Roy was incensed. "Adam Stoddard Cartwright, what the hell are you doing?" Adam heard the shouting but was unable to place where is was coming from.

Roy gave the deputies and the assisting townsmen orders to take all of the fighting men to the jail and he would join them shortly to sort out who was going to spend the night locked up and then he stormed over to Adam. "Annie, get of him and leave us." Annie not wanting any trouble stood up and walked quickly away. "Adam Stoddard Cartwright, I cannot believe your behaviour what the hell are you doing here boy?" Adam looked up into Roy' angry face and just groaned he knew that hew was in trouble but he felt so light headed and sick he could not do any more. Roy pulled Adam to his feet and realising that Adam was unable to stand he ordered another townsman to help him get Adam over to the Jail.

Once at the Jail, Adam was lowered into a chair and Roy went to into the back to try and sort out the mess from the saloon. After questioning everyone he decided that the only person at fault was the losing gambler but that he was probably acting so badly because of the amount he has had to drink. Apparently he was a had a another nearby ranch who normally had a good temper, so accepting his friends explanations he decided to let everyone go and he would stay the night to sleep it off, if the gambler accepted responsibility and paid a fine the next day he would be released. Roy made it clear to everyone though that he did not allow fighting in his town and that this was a one time let off. "Now get out of my jail and don't let me see you here again do you hear me!" There we choruses of "yes sir sheriff and everyone made to leave.

Jake saw Adam sitting in the chair at the front of the jail and said "Sheriff can we take Adam back to the Ponderosa with us?" No, I need to speak with Adam, don't worry he will be back at the ranch tomorrow."

"Adam,,,, Adam" Roy shouted, Adam lifted his head and looked at Roy but his eyes were all glassy, suddenly he lurched forward and vomited all over Sheriff Coffee's boots. Roy tried to step back but it wasn't far enough, he huffed "Damn Adam what have you been drinking?" Roy rubbed Adam's back until he finished vomiting and then stepped over to the desk and got Adam a drink of water from the jug and a towel from the dresser to clean him up with. Adam then passed out. Leaving Adam for a minute he shouted to a deputy to get a broom and a bucket of water to clean the floor with.

Seeing that Adam was in no condition to be on his own Roy and a deputy put Adam in one of the free cells, putting him on the bunk turning him onto his side and propping him up slightly to stop him swallowing anything if he vomited again. Leaving the cell door open they retreated into the front office where they decided who was going to sleep and who would stay on watch to guard the gambler and keep an eye on Adam.

6 O'clock the next morning.

"Sit up Adam" deputy Peters said gently. Adam opened his eyes and groaned, his head felt like a herd of cattle had stampeded over it, he sat up slowly. The deputy handed Adam a mug of fresh, strong black coffee Adam muttered his thanks and the deputy returned to the front office to wake Roy the same way.

Leaving it until he had finished his first cup of coffee Roy asked Deputy Peters how Adam and the prisoner were. "The prisoner is still asleep Roy but I took young Cartwright a mug of coffee and he is sitting up with it at present, he looks a little worse for wear still but I think he should be able to ride OK". 'Yeah" thought Roy until his father finds out that he has been up to the I think he won't be riding for about a week.

Roy poured himself another mug of coffee, offered another to deputy peters who declined so he took the coffee pot into the back with him to offer Adam another. Roy offered up the coffee pot and Adam gratefully nodded his head. The coffee was helping him feel better physically but unfortunately it was also helping him think and he was remembering parts of last night and his memories weren't pleasant.

After Letting Adam finish his second cup of coffee Roy asked Adam if he felt he could eat something, Adam didn't seem convinced he could but the sheriff told him that he should eat something as it would help him feel better. Adam eventually agreed and Roy helped him up and outside of the jail. Roy and Adam made their way over to the International Hotel and Roy ordered them both scrambled egg, ham and biscuits with coffee. Adam picked at his food but did start to feel much better once it hit his stomach. Roy ate his breakfast slowly watching Adam carefully, all the while thinking what to say to the young man. When they had both finished eating Roy paid the bill and he and Adam headed towards the livery.

Adam paid his overnight bill and saddled Sport. After seeing that Adam was able to put the saddle on properly and it seemed that he would be able to ride back to the Ponderosa safely on his own. Roy took Adam's arm and led him and Sport outside of the Livery and away from the building so he could talk to Adam without being overheard.

"Now listen to me young man part of being a grown up is taking full responsibility for your actions, I know that your father doesn't like you drinking in town but as far as the law is concerned you are of legal age so I cannot stop you doing that but I never for one minute thought that you would get into the state your were in and as to being with that 'dance hall girl' I don;t think that you want to get involved with that sort of thing ate your age. Now, you will go straight back to the ranch and when your father returns in a few days you will tell him exactly what happened last night, all of it. Tell Ben I will be by in a few days and if you haven't told him by then I will do you understand me.?" Adam blushed a little but said "yes sir I will." Believing him Roy let Adam climb into the saddle and ride off.

Adam rode home slowly whilst going over in his mind just what happened last night, he groaned as he remembered more and more. He vowed to himself not to drink that much ever again. Before he knew it the ranch came into view. Feeling a little delicate still he thought how grateful he was that Ben was away as he really didn't want to have to explain himself to his father in the state he was in, knowing Ben's roar would make his head feel much worse. Adam rode into the courtyard and dismounted from Sport, he took the reins and led Sport into the Barn to take care of him.

Adam was still currycombing Sport when there was a gentle cough behind him, turning towards the sound he looked up and saw Bill standing there. "Adam", "Bill". "How are you Adam? Jake told me what happened at the Saloon when he returned last night with the rest of the hands, but he wasn't quite sure exactly what happened to you. Why didn't you return with them last night?"

"Sheriff Coffee made me stay in town Bill, was everything OK here, did Hoss and Joe behave?"

"Yes Adam, everything was OK, little Joe tried to stay up a bit longer but when I offered to treat him like his father would of for arguing with me he suddenly decided that he was actually tired." Bill chuckled. "Now you didn't answer my question young man, what happened to you last night to make Roy keep you in town?"

Adam turned away to finish combing out Sport. "I drunk too much Bill that's all". Bill looked at Adam "hmm, are you sure that is all Adam because you know that I have worked this ranch for years and I've seen you grown up and you never have been that good at lying you know. Now please look at me and tell me what happened" Bill's voice was quiet but firm and Adam finished combing Sport and he turned and walked over to a hay bale, gesturing to Bill to join him.

Adam looked down at the floor of the barn but made short work of explaining everything that happened the night before as far as he remembered it, including Roy's orders for him to tell his pa. Bill listened carefully and then he spoke to Adam. "Well son, I know I said that you needed to relax but it sounds like you took it too far, you have to be wary of those 'dance hall girls'. Also you are not used to drinking alcohol and it sounds like you need to take it much easier with the amount you drink. You know your pa will not be impressed to hear of you exploits but it will easier on you if he hears it from you rather than Roy". "Yeah Bill I know, but I'm 18, I'm not a kid any-more, he leaves me to run the ranch whilst he's away so he needs to let me grow up in other ways too! Ah my head hurts still I think I'll go and ask Hop Sing for one of his powders, are the boys up and about yet?"

"Yes Adam, Hoss has done his chores and was going to keep Little Joe amused by a game of hide and seek. I told them not to go too far and the hands are up at the north pasture, I am going to head up there now too." Bill patted Adams thigh, "Son your pa has raised a responsible young man but, you are still a young man and young man who is growing into a fine adult but you are not there yet. Now you sort yourself out today and try to be a good example to your brothers until your pa gets back. Have a good a day". With that Bill got up and walked out of the barn leaving Adam reflecting on their conversation.

Sighing Adam got up and walked out of the barn and towards the house. Just as he approached the door Hoss and Joe rounded the side of the house. "Adam" they both cried out. "Hi Hoss, Little Joe, have you been good whilst I was in town. "Course I have Adam" said Little Joe "Can we going fishing today with you? Hoss said you might let us." "hey Adam" said Hoss "why didn't you come back last night?"

"Yes you can go finishing Joe but it's going to have to wait until later as I have a man coming to the ranch this afternoon to collect a calf and I need to sort that out this morning." "Hoss, I had business in town last night and it was too dangerous to ride back in the dark". Said Adam not looking at his brother. "did you both behave for Bill?"

Little Joe looked a bit sheepish "um I did want to stay up Adam, but Bill wouldn't let me and I didn't argue honest" "Hmm, that's not what I heard Joe, but Bill did say that you did go to bed so I am not going to punish you, but next time no arguing clear" "Yes sir Adam" said Little Joe. "Hoss?" "yes Adam, Bill and I played checkers for a while and then he told me a few stories of his life when he was my age. I did all of my chores and Little Joe's this morning, do you want me to help you pick out a calf?" "Sure Hoss, but I need some coffee and I want to see Hop sing first, can you occupy Joe for a while?". Grinning Hoss looked at Joe, "sure big brother, come on Joe lets go dig up some worms for this afternoon."

|Adam walked into the house. "Master Adam home now, you want coffee Master Adam?". "Yes please Hop Sing and one of your powders too please.". Hop Sing looked carefully at Adam. "Master Adam need special tea, you have bad head?" Nodding Adam said "yes Hop Sing" suddenly feeling hungry Adam asked "do you have any biscuits left over from breakfast Hop Sing?" "yes Master Adam I bring you some with special tea."

After drinking the tea and eating a few of the biscuits Hop sing had brought him, Adam went upstairs to have a wash up and get changed. He shaved and dressed, feeling much more himself he headed downstairs and grabbed his gun belt. "Hop Sing, I am taking the boys to sort out a calf for a Mr Williams who will be here this afternoon. We will be back for lunch, if Mr Williams arrives before I return, can you make him welcome until I return please?" "yes Master Adam, Hop Sing look after guest, you go pick out good calf for sale."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Thanks for the reviews everyone, I am trying to take on-board all advice to improve my writing style. As to the spelling errors in the last chapter I am sorry for them but I do not use Microsoft word to type my stories and sometime the conversion messes everything up. I hope that this time that doesn't happen. As always comments on this chapter are welcome.

"Hoss, Joe, come on saddle up, we are going to ride out find a calf to sell to a man who is coming to the Ponderosa this afternoon." Adam called.

After waiting several minutes and not hearing or seeing his siblings, Adam walked around to the side of the barn and tried again. "HOSS, JOE, I'M WAITING FOR YOU, NOW GET HERE NOW!" Adam regretted instantly shouting as his head started to ache again. Spying a barrel Adam sat down for a moment to wait. It wasn't long before he heard running and Hoss and Little Joe rounded the side of the barn and skidded to a halt in front of him. "Sorry Adam, I was just trying to play hide 'n seek with Joe and we kinda strayed a bit too far into the trees." said Hoss.

"Yes well, I called twice and you both know that you are supposed to stay in calling distance of the house don't you?" growled Adam.

"Sorry Adam", Hoss earnestly. ""Um yes sorry Adam, we was playing and Hoss kept finding me too quick", said Little Joe shyly.

"OK Boys, I'll let you off this time, now go to the outhouse Joe. Hoss, you go saddle up Beauty, Joe'll ride with me. We gotta ride out to find a good healthy calf for a man I met in the saloon last night and Hoss, you always have an eye for a healthy young calf so I was hoping you'd help me choose it" said Adam. Both boys ran off to do as they were told and Adam followed Hoss into the barn to saddle Sport.

Adam finished saddling Sport and then checked whether or not Hoss needed any help with Beauty. Seeing that Hoss had properly secured the saddle and bridle, he slapped Hoss on the back, "Lets go Hoss". As they started out of the barn Joe ran in through the door. "I'm ready Adam", he said. "Good Joe, lets mount up then". They led the horse and pony out of the barn and Hoss mounted beauty, Adam picked Joe up and placed him on Sports saddle, "Hold onto the saddle-horn tightly Joe whilst I get up behind you." Adam said. Joe clung to the saddle-horn as he was told to and Adam swung up into the saddle and wrapped his arms around Joe holding the reins tightly. "Joe you can let go now it's OK I got ya.". Joe relaxed his hold a touch. "Lets go Hoss" Adam clicked his heels gently into Sports side to get him moving and Hoss followed both in a gently trot out of the yard.

About 30 minutes later they rounded a few trees and found themselves near a largish herd of cattle that Hoss knew had recently calved, "These are too young I reckon Adam, but Curly tol' me of 'nother group when pa let me ride out with him last week that calved earlier at the beginning of the year. They're about 'nother 20 minutes or so ride to the east. Curly said that they'd been feeding right well so they'd be prolly be OK to leave their ma", said Hoss. "Yeah I agree with you Hoss, these one's are too young, we'll try the other group". Said Adam

The ride to the next herd was short, Joe having asked Adam to allow them to gallop for a few minutes. Initially Adam had been reluctant, as he had Joe with him but, Joe kept pleading and he had promised to hold on tight. Adam had agreed to a quick gallop although it was not a fast as Sport could go, as Adam knew Hoss's pony would not be able to keep up. Joe though was ecstatic even with the short burst of speed.

As the group they were approaching had 7 new calves, one of the hands was nearby checking on their progress and he waved at the boys as they approached. "Howdy Adam, Hoss, Little Joe, what brings you out here today?", said Carl. "Howdy Carl, we're out looking for a nice young calf to sell to a man who has a small holding, he's coming to the Ponderosa this afternoon to collect it, so we have to be pretty quick choosing as it's nearly noon", said Adam looking up at the sky and noting the sun's position.

"Well I think I might just know the best one here", said Carl and he grabbed a rope from his saddle and slowly approached a beautiful light brown calf. The calf Carl told Adam was about 8 months old and was fully weaned from his mother. The boys looked closely at the Calf whilst mounted on their horse and Pony as Adam had warned them that they were to stay in the saddle as much as possible for their safety. Actually Adam wasn't worried so much about Hoss as he had such a natural way with animals he would not be prone to do anything to unsettle the herd, but Joe was so boisterous he might and Adam didn't want to take any risks.

The calf had one small whitish patch on his front right foreleg. He was lean but you could just see the muscle that was starting to build up on him. Carl having roped the calf, gently led him over to Adam so he could see him better. Adam could see that Carl had made a good choice but he had told Hoss that he valued his opinion so he glanced sideways at Hoss "What do you think Hoss? Do you think that he'll be suitable for a small holding and will he be healthy enough to travel?"

Carl scowled, he was a bit annoyed that Adam was asking a 12 year olds opinion over his own but since Adam was the acting boss he decided not to say anything. Hoss looked carefully at the calf and reach over slowly and he patted the calf, "Sure Adam, Carl has picked a beauty I reckon he's gonna grow up into might strong bull, might even be good enough for the family to breed from so they can make a bit o' money", Hoss said. "Looks like he's the one then, Thanks Carl" Adam said, taking the rope from Carl and securing the end to his saddle-horn.

Before turning to ride away, Adam leant over to Hoss and whispered in his ear "Hoss I gotta talk to Carl for minute and Joe's squirming a little, can you carefully take him over to those trees over there so he can relieve himself. Stay there and I'm be along in a few minutes, do not allow Joe to start playing, we don't have the time OK?" "OK Adam will do." said Hoss, Adam leant back and whispered in Joe's ear, "I think you need a potty visit little brother, go onto those trees with Hoss and I'll be along in a few minutes." Joe nodded his head sheepishly, he had needed to go for few minutes now but he was trying hard not too fidget as he didn't want Adam asking him why he needed to go again.

Adam handed Joe over to Hoss who helped him seat his younger brother in front of him, Hoss turned his pony "Bye Mr Carl" he called, "Bye Mr Carl" called little Joe. "See you again boys", called Carl. Adam waited until he thought the boys were out of hearing range before dismounting to addressed Carl. "OK Carl I saw the scowling what's up?"

"I'm sorry Adam, I shouldn't question you, in your pa's absence your are the boss and it's not my place to argue with you, please forgive me."

"Carl," Adam said, "You are a valuable ranch hand who has worked for my father for more years than I can remember. You have my permission to question my decisions at any time, as I understand that I am learning how to run the ranch but I'd appreciate it if you did it in quiet like this, so please tell me what the problem is? "

"Well, actually Adam" Carl said whilst wiping his brow, "I was a bit put out that you asked a 12 year olds advice on my choice of calf for you"

Adam looked down at his feet realising that he had inadvertently insulted an experience man. "I apologise Carl, I didn't think about that. I'd kinda given Hoss the impression that I needed his help choosing a good calf and I never meant to question your judgement."

"It's OK, Adam I understand now, hey are you alight you look at bit pale?"

"Yeah, I ah kinda had too much to drink last night and am suffering the consequences of that!" Adam said looking Carl in the eye.

"Ah", said Carl, "Well now it looks like you are growing up then, beer or brandy?"

"Beer at the saloon", Adam replied.

"Christ, Adam what were you doing in the saloon, your pa's not gonna be impressed with that."

"Yeah, I know, I only went there for a while and I was only intending on having one beer I promise. I just needed to get away from the house for a while you know, let off a bit of pressure."

"Oh yeah, I know all about that" Carl said. "Been there myself more than once, don't worry you'll feel better as the day goes on son. Now you best get that calf home and settled and get some food in you, it'll help believe me. Have a good day Adam."

"Thanks for the advice Carl, I really am sorry if I caused any offence. If I do it again please do pull me up on it."

"Don't worry young man, I doubt you'll do it again you are normally a quick learner. Now get, before those boys get themselves involved in some mischief, you know how young boys get when they're not supervised."

"Yes sir, I'm going, thanks once again for choosing such a healthy calf, I'm sure we'll get a good price for him". With that Adam mounted Sport and turned towards the trees and began a gentle trot with the calf in tow.

Adam reached the trees and found Hoss and Joe sitting in the shade poking the dry ground with a couple of twigs. Adam got down from his horse for a minute to talk to them, holding the reins tightly he bent down. "Adam, I'm hungry", said Little Joe. "Me too Adam" said Hoss.

"OK boys mount up. Joe, since I need to have the calf attached to me I'm trusting you to ride with Hoss. Now Beauty is a gentle pony but she's not used to having anyone but Hoss in the saddle for more than a minute or so, so I need you to not only hold on tight but you need to not fidget constantly or it might unsettle her, clear?" "Yes, Adam". "OK then" said Adam. He watched Hoss mount Beauty and he handed Joe up to Hoss who placed his little brother in front of him and then he wrapped his arms around him holding the reins. Happy that the boys were secure Adam mounted Sport and they turned away from the tress and rode slowly back towards the Ponderosa.

Back at the ranch Mr Williams had arrived shortly after noon. He identified himself and explained that he was expected. Hop Sing had invited him in. "Master Adam not be long Sir, he expected back for lunch. Please rest in chair by fire, can Hop Sing get coffee for sir?"

"Coffee would be great, are you sure it's OK to wait in the house?" said Mr Williams. "Yes, wait in house OK, sit by fire please. Has Sir eaten lunch yet? Hop Sing used to feeding large family and Master Adam asked Hop Sing take care of guest if he late" "Ah, I don't want to put anyone out Mr Sing but coffee would be welcome" said Mr Williams.

Hop Sing nodded, "Yes sir, I go get coffee" and he want into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later, with a tray with freshly made coffee and a few biscuits he's made an hour ago. He'd also put out a few pieces of fried chicken and a bowl of the freshly made think vegetables soup he'd prepared for the boys lunch. Placing the tray on the coffee table he gestured to Mr Williams, "Master Adam not happy if guest not looked after, please eat, all good I make fresh this morning."

Mr Williams looked up at Hop Sing warmly, "Thank you kindly, it smells really great, perhaps I will try some." He said reaching for a piece of fried chicken he sat in the blue chair and bit into the succulent chicken. Seeing the guest eating, Hop Sing excused himself to the kitchen to finish the rest of the boys lunch, placing it in the warmer hoping that the boys would be home soon or it would be ruined.

Mr Williams having finished two pieces of chicken and the bowl of soup, poured himself some coffee and he sat back, 'My that chicken was delicious, it's the best I've ever had. I wonder if the cook would share the recipe, my wife's chicken is super but that chicken was better that hers.'

He sat back in the comfortable chair and sipped the excellent black coffee slowly whilst he wished that he was rich enough to have his own ranch big enough to have a cook as good as Hop Sing.

Hop Sing finished his kitchen chores and he went back into the big room to see if Mr Williams needed anything else when they both looked up at the sound of someone riding into the yard. "I think Master Adam back with brothers", he said before he went to the main door. Adam had just dismounted and had secured Sport to the corral so that he could help Joe down from Hoss's pony. The ride back had taken a bit longer than he wanted but it had been error free, Joe had behaved himself on Beauty, keeping as still as he could for Hoss and the calf had trotted along quite happily.

Hop Sing watched Adam help Joe down from the pony and waited whilst he untied the calf and walked it into the corral. Whilst Adam watered the calf and filled the trough with some food, Hoss untied Sport and led him and Beauty into the barn to unsaddle and brush the coats off. Although he was mighty hungry now, he knew that there was no way that he would be able to eat without taking care of his pony and seeing as he was tall enough to unsaddle Sport too he didn't mind making a start on Adam's mount too. Joe went into the barn with Hoss, but stood out of the way knowing that it was dangerous to be too near the horses. Joe was able to fill the buckets with some fresh water and he dragged two feeding bags from the wall and half-filled them from a barrel with oats using his hands. "Hoss, I put water in the bowl and some oats in the feed bags for ya?" "Thanks little brother", said Hoss not sit down on that hay bale I'm be done soon and we can go eat." Joe went and sat on the hay bale and pulled a few pieces of hay out to play with.

When Hop Sing saw that the calf was secure, he wandered over to the corral whilst Adam taking care of the animal. "Good, you home Master Adam, guest here already." "Thanks Hop Sing, I'll be in shortly. I'm sorry we are a bit late for lunch but I can assure you that the boys and I are hungry so nothing much will be wasted." "OK Master Adam, I tell guest you be in shortly, I go make fresh coffee." Hop Sing returned to the house.

The boys finished working and hurried into the house. "Hop Sing, I's powerful hungry, wow is that fried chicken I smell" said Hoss. "Yes Master Hoss", said Hop Sing "Lunch ready, now boys go wash up and I put food on table." Hoss and Joe tore through the big room and upstairs to wash up whilst Adam, after taking of his hat, riding gloves and holster strode across the room and warmly shook Mr Williams' hand. "I'm sorry for the delay sir, I trust Hop Sing made you comfortable" he said. "He sure did Mr Cartwright, he even brought me some lunch, his chicken is the best I've even tasted, you think he would be prepared to pass on the recipe so I can take it home for my wife?"

"Er, I am not sure Mr Williams lets ask him when he's finished laying the table, you'll join us of course even if it is to just drink some more coffee. Please excuse me for a minute whilst I wash up." "Certainly Mr Cartwright, I'm not sure I could eat another bite but, some more of his excellent coffee would be welcome. Please do not let me delay you from your food any longer please go wash up."

Hop sing finished laying the table and called out "Lunch on table boys come eat". Hoss and Joe thundered down the stairs both of them too hungry to worry about being told off for running in the house. Adam dusty himself down and finished washing his face and hands before deciding that a change of shirt was needed. He quickly changed his shirt for yet another clean black one and he hurried downstairs.

Hoss and Joe were already sitting at the table, Mr Williams had remained in the blue chair but he stood up when Adam arrived at the foot of the stairs. Adam gestured to the table and then took his place. Adam said grace and then poured Mr Williams some coffee and passed it to him before filling a cup for himself. The younger boys served themselves a couple of pieces of fried chicken onto their plates as well as a biscuit each and Hoss poured each of them a glass of milk. Both boys started on their soup first, knowing that Adam would scold them if they didn't eat at least some soup before starting on the chicken. Adam offered Mr Williams the plate of biscuits but he declined. "Thank you Mr Cartwright but I am plenty full". "Mr Williams, it's Adam not Mr Cartwright, especially here, Mr Cartwright is my pa." said Adam. "OK then Adam, thank you for the offer of more food but I can assure you that Hop Sing took good care of me prior to your arrival so I'll stick to the coffee, but please enjoy your food. And since we are on first names, please call me Matt.

"We brought you back an excellent specimen of a calf Matt, he's in the corral at present, if you are happy with him we can discuss the price shortly." said Adam.

"I'm sure that I'll like him Adam, you look like a good judge of character and I'm told that the Cartwright's have the best cattle in the territory. As I explained to you I have a small holding just half an hours ride outside of Carson City, it's not much but it suits our needs. I want a young bull to breed with my cow so we can get the milk and hopefully a calf or two to sell on. Also, we have a few other small land owners who might want to breed their cows too. My wife and I have saved well for the past year to be able to look for a calf, I just hope it'll be enough."

"Well we can discuss the price if you are happy with what you see Matt" with that Adam started on his chicken.

"Adam, please may I leave the table?" said Hoss, Adam checked Hoss's plate and soup bowl, as usual it was spotless and the milk in his glass had been finished. "Sure Hoss, hey why don't you go check on the calf but stay out of the corral until I come out there." Hoss stood up, "Mr Williams" he said nodding towards the older man.

"Adam can I leave the table and go with Hoss to see the calf?" said little Joe. Adam checked out Joe's plate, the soup was almost all gone, the two pieces of chicken had been eaten and there was only half a biscuit on the plate. "Finish your milk Joe and you can leave the table." Joe frowned but he drunk the last of his milk and looked up at Adam. Adam nodded and little Joe jumped out of his seat and ran out the door to catch up with Hoss. Adam scowled, 'How many times does that boy need to be told not to run in the house?' he thought. I'm going to speak with him when Mr Williams leaves I think.'

Adam finished eating his meal and poured himself another cup of coffee, he gestured with the pot to Mr Williams who smiled and nodded, leaning forward with his cup for Adam to fill it.

"Adam, I'm sorry if I spoke out of turn in front of your brothers, I didn't mean to put you in a difficult position, I'll pay the going rate for the calf of course."

"I have no problem with what you said Matt. I meant what I said, if you are happy with the calf, we will discuss a fair price I promise you, my pa trusts me to make decisions whilst he is away on business and I'm sure that we can come to an amicable agreement.". Both men sat quietly for few minutes enjoying their coffee.

"Hop Sing, you can come clear the table, we've finished lunch I believe", said Adam. Hop Sing came out and started to load up a tray to take out to the kitchen. Mr Williams coughed. "Ah Hop Sing, may I ask you a question please?" Hop Sing stopped what he was doing and looked at Mr Williams. "Yes, what Hop Sing do for Mr Williams?" "Uh I was wondering if you would mind sharing your fried chicken recipe?" Mr Williams said. Hop Sing smiled, it had been a while since anyone had asked about one of his recipes, he regarded it as a compliment and so never minded sharing his knowledge with anyone who asked. "Yes sir, I write it out whilst Master Adam shows you calf, list of ingredients need to all be fresh or taste different" he said and he carried on loading up the tray with as much as he could carry before taking it out to the kitchen.

Adam and Mr Williams finished their coffee and left to go out to the corral to see the calf, whilst hop Sing finished clearing the table before he sat down to write out the recipe for the fried chicken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Thanks for the reviews everyone, I am trying to take on-board all advice to improve my writing style. I'm on a bit of a roll writing at the moment as I'm bored as I'm off sick from work. As always comments on the story and this chapter in particular are welcome.

* * *

Hoss was by the corral fence calming the calf, with Joe standing beside him listening intently to Hoss's words, when Adam and Mr Williams came out into the yard.

"How's he doing Hoss?", said Adam.

"He's pretty calm Adam, looks like he's pretty happy to be around people".

Adam approached the corral and slowly opened the gate he turned to Matt and said, "Come and see this calf then Matt and tell me what you think".

Mr Williams went into the corral and slowly approached the calf as to not startle him. He ran his hands expertly over the animals shoulders and front legs, before making his way to the hind end and slowly and gently doing the same, being wary of unsettling the calf. He then made his way back to the head where he looked in the eyes, around his ears and he gently lifted the lip to check the mouth.

"Well now Adam, the people I spoke to in the town were correct, it seems that the Cartwright's do have mighty fine cattle. He's an excellent specimen, I would be really pleased to take him home with me if we can agree a price."

Adam smiled at Mr Williams. "I'm glad you are pleased with him Matt. Hoss, you and Joe go play for a while whilst Mr Williams and I discuss the price for the calf, we won't take long and then we'll go fishing just like I promised."

"OK Adam, hey Joe, wanna help me collect some juicy worms?" said Hoss

"Yep, I knows where there's some real big'uns Hoss", said Joe starting off towards the creek. "Joe, slow down and wait for Hoss" Adam shouted, "And make sure you stay away from the edge of that creek or you and me will have us a "talk" before we go finishing young man." Joe stopped running knowing exactly what kind of 'talk' Adam was referring to and it wasn't one that he was keen on having. Hoss caught up with Joe and they then ran off together towards the creek. Hoss had grabbed a small wooden bucket and a trowel from the barn before heading after his little brother. Staying away from the creeks edge, they began there search for some big juicy worms for the afternoon's finishing trip.

**Meanwhile back at the corral...**

"Why don't we go sit down on the porch Matt", said Adam walking out of the corral and securing the gate.

The men went and sat on the porch on the wooden benches Adam had built himself a few years before.

"Would you like another coffee whilst we discuss the price Matt?" "Sure Adam that'll be nice", Matt replied.

"One moment then Matt", said Adam getting up and opening the house door and poking his head inside. "Hop Sing, would you please bring some fresh coffee out onto the porch for myself and Mr Williams". "Yes, Sir, Master Adam, I bring it out shortly", replied Hop Sing.

Adam returned to the bench "Hop Sing will bring us some fresh coffee shortly Matt. Right, now then, I was thinking around 45 to 60 dollars would be the normal price range for one of our bullocks when we take them to market. However, I know that is probably out of your price range and I really would like to do business with you. What price were you thinking of?"

"Mr Cartwright", began Matt. "Adam" said Adam interrupting. "OK Adam" agreed Mr Williams, "I really like that young calf, it sure is a prime animal and I wouldn't want to insult you by offering too low a price, perhaps I need to look elsewhere for a calf."

"Matt, look, I meant what I said about being prepared to discuss the price. In fact my Pa would have my hide if I let a sale go because of either foolish pride or pricing the animal too highly. We do on occasion, make deals with small land owners it builds up good relationships with other cattle men. I certainly do not want to push you into paying more than you can afford and I really do not want to embarrass you. Please think about what you are prepared to pay and tell me the amount."

Hop Sing at that moment, brought out a tray with two cups and a pot of fresh coffee. Adam thanked him and put the tray on the bench.

Hop Sing handed Mr Williams a piece of folded paper, "Here, recipe for wife" he said. "Why thank you Hop Sing", said Mr Williams, "I'll get my wife to try this just as soon as I can". "Just remember ingredients must be fresh or taste different" Hop Sing said. "I will tell her I promise". Hop Sing excused himself back to his kitchen to pack up a few snacks for the boys finishing trip.

Adam poured two cups of coffee and passed one to Mr Williams who thanked him. The two men sat quietly enjoying their coffee, Adam sat quietly, concerned that he had, for the second time today offended someone older than him. He really liked the the small land owner and he was cursing himself for it. Damn, getting drunk clouded his thinking and he was normally much better at watching what he said. Although the coffee and the lunch had definitely helped with making his stomach feel better and his head clearer, perhaps he would ask Hop Sing for another one of his teas before he took the boys finishing.

Mr Williams just sat back leaning against the house whilst he enjoyed the excellent coffee whilst letting his eyes wander over the ranch yard including the corral. He thought that the calf was well worth the price range that Adam had said originally but, at best he could only afford 35, well maybe 38 dollars if he was careful on his way home. Perhaps, he thought, 'If I offered to return with the rest of the money in a few months that might be acceptable'. He looked at Adam and saw him wince a little.

"Is there a problem Adam? you look like you are in some discomfort"

"No not really Matt, I ah, had a bit to much to drink last night at the saloon, and I'm suffering the consequences of that a little still." Adam replied.

"Oh, well young man it happens, it'll wear off soon enough believe me. It happens to us all when we're growing up and trying to prove we are men not boys." he laughed before turning serious again. "Adam, I've been thinking and I really would like to buy your calf but I only have 35 dollars I can really spare. I know that the calf is worth more than that, but if you agree I promise to return in a month or so with another 10 dollars."

Adam thought about it for a minute, 35 dollars would be a good price for a lesser quality calf, but Ben was always keen to tell Adam that sometimes building relationships was just as important in business. Adam remembered the last deal he sat in on in town with his pa and another small landowner. Then Ben had sold a smaller calf, a heifer for 25 dollars, explaining to his son that money wasn't everything and that getting a deal done in good faith built a reputation.

"35 dollars is acceptable Matt."

"But Adam, I am happy to return with more", said Mr Williams

"It won't be necessary Matt, 35 dollars is fine. I just remembered a conversation with my pa not too long ago, about how important it is to build relationships with other landowners. Now, you take that calf home to your family and promise to look after him and that will be enough for me. Mind you if you do come back this way in the future and your wife has a good recipe for apple pie, then I'm sure that one of them would be welcome.".

"My wife sure does Adam, thank you, if you are sure about the price I will surely come back this way in the future. I might even bring the family I'm sure my wife would like to thank you in person for your generosity." "Speaking of which, I really need to make tracks so that I can get home to her." Mr Williams handed over the 35 dollars and shook hands with Adam.

"Thank you for your hospitality Adam, please tell your father I am sorry to miss him but that his son is an excellent stand-in."

"I will sir," said Adam, walking Mr Williams over to the corral to untie the calf and helping Mr Williams untie his horse from the rail. When the calf had been secured to the saddle-horn and Mr Williams had climbed into the saddle. The two men shook hands again. "Thank you Adam, I'll not forget your generosity. Should you travel through the territory near Carson City, please do call in and see just how well we are looking after this fine calf."

"I will consider taking you up on that offer Matt, it's been good to meet you. Have a safe trip home."

"Thanks I will" said Mr Williams, who then turned and rode out of the yard with the calf trotting along beside him.

Adam waited until Mr Williams was out of sight and then he went in to get another tea from Hop Sing. After drinking his tea and collecting the packup that Hop Sing had prepared, he left the house and went to the barn. Adam found 3 fishing poles, saddled Sport and Beauty and leading them out of the barn he went off to find his younger brothers. He rounded the barn before he called out.

"Joe, Hoss I'm ready to go fishing". Hoss and Joe remembering, what had happened earlier in the day had stuck within calling distance this time. Hearing Adam, Hoss called back. "Coming Adam".

A few minutes passed before Hoss and Joe came into sight, Hoss carrying a bucket with lots of juicy worms and his small trowel.

Seeing that Sport and Beauty were already saddled and that Adam had already loaded up some fishing poles Hoss secured the bucket to his saddle. "Ah Adam I just gotta visit the outhouse", he said. "OK, you go too Joe, I'll wait by the tree over there, be quick though as we wont get much fishing time in before we have to be back for supper." The younger boys ran off to do as they were told and returned no more than 5 minutes later. "Ready?" said Adam "Yes Adam" was the reply from both boys. "OK lets mount up then, Joe you can ride with me we might even get another short gallop in." Joe's eye lit up, 'wow, he thought twice in one day'. He allowed himself to be placed on Sport's saddle and held on tight whilst Adam swung up behind him. Hoss mounted Beauty and they rode out.

Approximately 25 minutes later they arrived at the edge of Lake Tahoe. Joe was all excited as Adam had broken into a quick gallop as soon as they had sighted the lake, after having warned Hoss that he would do so. He's also warned that Hoss was to not push Beauty to much if she was unable to keep up. He assured him that he would not start any fishing until they were all together.

Adam tickled Joe, "How was that little brother, did you enjoy the gallop?" "Oh yeah Adam it was really great to go that fast. Hey don't tickle me, you'll make me want to pee." "Not on me or my horse you little monkey. "Hold tight then whilst I get down and I'll help you down." Adam dismounted and then helped Joe off the horse. He said "Look out for Hoss, little Joe, whilst I get the fishing poles and some snacks Hop Sing made us out of my saddle bags."

"OK Adam, I think I see Hoss coming now.". Joe looked up, but then the boys heard a twig snap to their left. Adam grabbed his gun and pulled Joe behind him before looking into the trees and seeing 2 teenage boys approach them with their hands up each holding a fishing pole and a bucket. "You can put your gun down we're friends", said a voice. As they got a little nearer Adam realised he recognised both boys as friends of Hoss.

"Hi Mr Adam it's Tom and Ed, we see you coming. I'm sorry if we startled ya?" said Tom "It's OK Tom, you just need to make sure you approach someone from a lighter direction next time rather than from the trees you understand me or you could be shot accidentally?" "Yes, sir" I'm sorry, said Tom "I'll remember that." Ed looked around and saw little Joe's head sticking out from behind Adam's legs. "Hey Little Joe, where's Hoss?" Adam stepped back and allowed Joe to see the boys, "you remember Tom and Ed from school don't you Joe?", he said.

"ah uh, hi" said Joe, he didn't really like the boys much they always tried to excluded him from conversations when they were at school saying that he was too young and shooing him away from Hoss.

"Actually we're waiting for Hoss boys" said Adam, "In fact that looks like him now". They all looked up and Hoss came riding up with a cloud of dust behind him. He'd geed up Beauty into a gallop of his own but only when he was near the lake and it had only been for a few minutes. Hoss pulled up next to Adam and patted Beauty's neck, she seemed OK, although a bit sweatier than he was hoping.

Adam scowled at Hoss, he saw the sheen on Beauty's flank and was annoyed that Hoss had ignored his advice. Hoss looked away feeling guilty, he only wanted to catch up as he was desperate to fish and he really had felt it would be OK to gallop for a few minutes. Hoss hated treating animals badly and he wanted to make amends and so he dismounted and said hi to his friends, before leading beauty to the water to drink. Hoss let beauty have her fill and then he took her a tied her to a tree in the shade where she could graze. All the while he watched her breathing and he was relieved to see that she recovered her normal breathing quickly. He stroked her gently and he was able to feel that the heart rate had also returned to normal. "Good girl" he said patting her flank before joining Adam and the others.

Adam was still not happy with his younger brother but, seeing that Beauty seemed to be OK, he didn't feel the need to scold him in front of his friends. He did look at him intently though and Adam was please that Hoss still felt unable to look his brother in the eye it would make the conversation later much easier if Hoss already felt guilty.

"Well it looks like we are all here to fish then, why don't we get started?" said Adam. The older boys started towards the edge of the lake but Adam felt a gentle tug on his right trouser leg. He looked down and saw little Joe holding on. He stopped walking and bent down to talk to Joe, "What's the matter little brother?" "Adam I don't like Hoss's friends much, they always find a way to leave me out of things, can we go fish away from them, just you an me?" "uhm, sure little buddy, I'm sure Hoss won't mind fishing with his friends for while. Hoss, Hoss" he called out. Hoss was talking to his friends whilst walking to the waters edge but turned and faced Adam. "Come here a minute will you, " Adam said.

Hoss nodded walking back to his elder brother, convinced that this was when he was going to be scolded for pushing Beauty too hard riding to the lake. When Hoss reached Adam he couldn't look him in the eye but, Adam put a finger under his chin and lifted it up. "We will talk later about you ignoring my advice Hoss but, that is not why I called you back here. Do you want to go fish with your friends so that I can show Joe some of my fishing skills?" Hoss knew that there must have been another reason why Adam wanted to be alone with Joe but, getting time on his own with his friends was scarce as they all normally had chores to do and didn't exactly live just around the corner. "Sure Adam 'iffin it's OK." "Yes is OK, but you are to all stay in sight of Joe and I OK. "Yes, sir we will, here take my bucket I'll borrow some worms from the others". "Thanks Hoss, now go see your friends", Adam patted Hoss on the back and pushed him off towards his friends. "Come on Joe lets find us a good spot." Adam said.

Adam found a good spot where he thought it would be relatively safe for Joe to stand with him, he put down the saddle bags and after checking that he could see the others he began baiting the hooks. "Look Joe, it's important to get the right place to fish rather than getting a distance out into the water. The sun is not too bright here, but it is shining enough into the shallows. If we put the bait in here and wiggle the lines a bit the fish should think that the bait is still alive and try and eat it. I'll show you then you can have a go OK?

"OK Adam, shall I hold the other pole?" OK ,but be careful with the hook Joe".

Adam walked to waters edge and reached out with his pole and dunked the baited hook into the shallow water ensuring that he kept his shadow off the water. He allowed the line to sink naturally then gently teased it from side to side as much as possible mimicking a natural swimming movement. Little Joe watched the way Adam seemed to be in tune with his pole it seemed so natural Hoss tended to wave the stick sideways a lot. It was only just over two minutes before Adam felt a bit and then quickly yanked the pole out of the water and onto the bank. He'd caught a whopper at least 2lbs in weight. Before the fish could get loose he knocked it on the head with a large stone and he removed the fish from the hook and thrown it up near his saddle bag. Joe was awe struck at the size of the fish and how easy Adam made it look.

"Can I have a go now Adam?", he said. "Sure Joe, let me help you. Now let the line drop into the water naturally so that the hook sinks to it's correct depth, then gently do this", he said moving Joe's arm slowly one way and then another. Adam let go and watched Joe slowly moving the pole and he was amazed at just how well Joe was doing mimicking his movements.

Adam stepped back a touch allowing Joe to fish in his own way but, making sure that he was on hand to help him land any fish that took the bait. It was a little longer waiting for the next fish but Adam noticed a shadow and then the line jerk. "I got one Adam" said Joe trying to do as he had watched Adam do and yank the fish out of the water. "Yes you sure do little brother, you want some help landing him?" Joe persisted for a few seconds, struggling to hold onto the pole before he said, "Adam can you help me please? Adam stepped forward and placing his hands on top of Joe's he helped yank the fish out of the water. The fish was not as big as Adams but it was quite a good size.

"Not bad Joe, how did it feel?" "Wow, that sure was hard work holding onto that fish Adam. but I like how you showed me to fish." Adam grinned and knocked the fish out before unhooking it and throwing it up beside his fish. "You want to try again Joe?" "Yeah Adam, but can I try it on my own again if you bait the hook for me?" "I don't see why not, Joe" Adam baited another hook and then watched Joe carefully try and catch another fish.

Over to the east of Adam, within sight but, not normal hearing range the older boys were laughing and joking whilst trying their own ways to fish. "Hoss, Ed and I are gonna come fishing again tomorrow and we're gonna camp out overnight, you wanna join us?" said Tom.

"Ah, I don't think Adam'll let me camp out and pa's not home for a few more days, sides I don't think I'd be able to stay out at night with a grown-up. How come you guys can?". Tom laughed, "We ain't allowed to stay out on our own either but, my older brother Will who's 22, has agreed to come supervise the camp out after he's finished some business in town for my pa, but we're gonna have the day before he turns up to do what we want, you in or out?"

"Hmm, maybe Adam will let me come fishin' with you guys if I promise to be back afore dark, we can have some fun then cant we. I'd like to camp out too but I don't think Adam will go for that even if Will will be here. I'll ask him in the morning OK?"

"Sure Hoss", said Ed.

"Hoss, Ed and I have some other plans for tomorrow to so if you're coming you have to do a dare right." said Tom. Hoss wasn't so sure about agreeing to a dare but, he didn't want to be seen as a chicken so he listened carefully whilst Tom laid out the plans for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **If you like the story please review. I hope that I you enjoy reading the story as much as I do writing it but I only know that if you tell me!. If you have any comments on the writing style please PM. I'm on a bit of a roll writing at the moment as I'm bored as I'm off sick from work but, am feeling much better so will be back at work next week so the updates might slow down if I don't get the story finished by then.

* * *

Whilst Hoss and his friends were discussing their plans for tomorrow, Adam and Joe just were enjoying their time together. Joe was gaining in confidence under Adam's tutelage and he managed to land two fish on his own, both smaller than the first one he caught but still an edible size. Adam was on standby to help Joe if necessary but, he allowed Joe to try what he could and so long as Joe didn't get to near to the water he just called out advice when necessary. After Joe had landed the fish, Adam removed them from the line and then re-baited the hooks for Joe.

They had been at the lake an hour or so and Adam was feeling a little peckish, so when Joe had landed the second of the fish on his own Adam sat him down for a rest. "Let's take a break Joe, here come sit by me and we'll see what snacks Hop Sing has packed for us.". Joe was getting tired, but was still reluctant to sit down in case Adam wouldn't let him fish any more so he frowned when Adam told him to sit down. "Can I have another go if we stop Adam ?" he pleaded. Adam looked up at the sun and calculated roughly in his head. "Yes Joe you can, but it really will only be about half and hour, as we need to be getting back to the ranch for supper. However, if you don't do as I say, then we will be going home much sooner, now stop frowning at me and sit down." Adam sighed "Joe I know you are enjoying yourself and I am too but, you are looking tired and I don't want you getting tired and then falling in the lake OK?"

"Yes, sir.", said little Joe looking down at his feet. "I'm Sorry Adam I just wanna fish some more". "I know you do Joe and I want to let you have some fun but, pa expects me to take care of you and that means making sure you don't get hurt because you are too busy having fun." Adam put his finger under Joe's chin and raised it so that Joe was looking at him. "I'm sorry Joe, I'm really am not trying to spoil your fun, not come sit down and have a drink of milk and a biscuit and I'll tell you a story of how I caught my first fish OK. "Joe smiled at his big brother and sat down. Adam passed Joe a tin cup of milk and a biscuit Hop Sing had filled with jam. After getting himself a cup of coffee from the flask Hop Sing had included for him, he sat back and began his story.

Hoss, Tom and Ed had finished their discussions about the plan for tomorrow and had returned to their fishing. Hoss still felt really uncomfortable with accepting the dare, but Ed and Tom were doing one too so he had agreed.

The boys whilst not having Adam's skill were successfully catching fish and created quite a pile. Seeing that they had more than enough to split up between them to take home for a meal they decided to stop and tie themselves a string of them each. They split the fish into 3 piles and after stringing them up and hanging them on a nearby branch, they sat down. Tom and Ed had brought a bottle each of freshly home made lemonade with them and Ed had brought half an apple pie (not stolen). Ed shared his pie with the others and everyone drank some of the lemonade. Hoss looked up to see where Adam was and saw him sitting down talking to Joe, with Joe laughing and so he relaxed a little. The boys sat around telling each other jokes whilst enjoying the pie and lemonade.

Adam finished telling Joe his story about his first successful catch. It had been at a creek he'd been to with one of the young friends he'd made on the trail east with his father. Joe had listened intently, he loved hearing stories of when Adam was younger although it was normally pa who told them. He laughed heartily when Adam had told him that after catching the fish that he fell in the creek fully clothed. Adam had tickled him at that point, saying "Hey you are not supposed to laugh you cheeky monkey". Both boys then fell about laughing. "Joe, do you still want to fish?" "Nah, Adam I'm OK, your story was good will you tell me another one after supper?" "Maybe, are you ready to go home then?" "Yes Adam", said Little Joe.

"We'll pack up then and go get Hoss." Adam packed up the saddle bags and stood up dusting himself down. He helped Joe up and dusted him down too. They returned to the pile of fish and Adam tied them onto a string. He threw the saddle bags onto his shoulder and carried the string of fish and the saddle bags back to Sport. He loaded the saddle bags and tied the string of fish onto the saddle-horn, before he bent down and lifted Joe into the saddle. Unhitching the horse from the tree branch he was secured to, he swung up behind Joe and rode towards Hoss and his friends.

Ed saw Adam's horse approaching and tapped Hoss on the arm. "Adam's coming Hoss, looks like you need to go." Hoss looked up and turned to his friends. "Looks like I gotta go then, see you tomorrow hopefully." Ed and Tom called out their goodbye's with Tom reminding Hoss not to forget about the dare. Hoss nodded and grabbed his fishing pole and the string of fish. He walked over to Beauty, he mounted her and rode off to meet Adam and little Joe.

Meeting up the 3 brothers turned towards home and rode away from the lake. Leaning back into Adam, Joe quickly fell asleep in his brothers arms. Adam grinned at Hoss, "Looks like I wore the little guy out". "Yeah, he looks real tired Adam."

"You enjoy your fishing with the guys Hoss?" "Yep, we were telling each other jokes and caught loads of fish too. It was real nice of you to let me go off with them Adam, thanks", said Hoss. "It's OK Hoss, I remember being 12 you know, wanting to spend time around friends around my own age and away from my irritating little brother.". "Hey that was me, " Hoss cried out indignantly. "You think I'm irritating Adam?" "No Hoss, not now, but there were times when I was your age that I just wanted you to leave me alone for a while. It's perfectly normal Hoss, just don't tell pa like I did or sitting will be a distant memory for a few days." Adam chuckled ruefully.

The boys rode the rest of the way in silence and soon arrived back at the ranch. Hoss, dismounted first and he tied Beauty up to the rail. Little Joe was still asleep, so Adam gently stroked his hair, "Wake up little buddy". Joe woke up and yawned, "I felled asleep?" he asked. "Yep just after we left the lake Joe," Adam told him. "Oh sorry", was the reply.

"Pass him to me Adam, I'll go take him inside and then come back and sort out Beauty, if you pass me the fish I'll take them in to Hop Sing too".

"Thanks Hoss, I'll sort out Sport and Beauty, you get the fish into Hop Sing and go wash up and make sure Joe does too. ". Adam lifted Joe out of the saddle into Hoss's waiting arms. Hoss put Joe on the ground and held his hand. He waited for Adam to untie the fish and then went over to Beauty and he removed the fish from his saddle-horn, before walking into the house with Joe and the fish.

Adam dismounted from Sport, he untied Beauty from the rail and led Sport and Beauty into the barn. Adam quickly unsaddled the horse and pony and brushed them down. He filled up the water trough and gave each of them some oats in a nose bag before heading into the house to wash up for supper.

Hoss had taken the fish into the kitchen to Hop Sing and had been chased out as he was in the middle of cooking. "Boys put fish on table and go wash up." "Yes, Hop Sing" the boys chorused and the put the fish on the table as they were told and went upstairs to wash-up. Hoss, washed himself and then helped Joe clean up. Joe was telling Hoss about Adam teaching him how to catch the fish gesturing how Adam taught him how to do so with his arms. Hoss could here the joy in his younger brothers voice but, was finding it really hard to wash Joe with all of the gesturing going on. "Joe, stop squirming, I can't help you wash up 'iffin you keep moving your arms like that" he scolded sharply. Joe was startled, Hoss was never cross at him. He stopped moving his arms about and started to cry. Hoss herd the first sob when he reached into the bowl for the soap that he'd dropped. "Ah Joe, I's sorry, please don't cry. I only wanted you to stop moving your arms about so I could help you clean up."

Adam was on the landing out side the younger boys room on his way to his own room to wash-up when he heard the sobbing from Joe's crying. He opened the door and stormed in, "What the hell is going on?," he roared.

Hoss and Joe both jumped at Adam's voice. "Ah, um it's my fault Adam, Joe was telling me about catching the fish earlier with you but, he wouldn't keep still and I was trying to help him wash up. I was a bit too harsh on telling him to stay still." said Hoss.

"OK, well, let me finish it, you go down to the table and we'll be right there." "I'm real sorry little Joe you forgive me?" Hoss said to his younger brother. Joe nodded still crying. "Hoss go now", said Adam and Hoss sighed sadly but left the room. Adam bent down and opened his arms and Joe ran into them. Adam hugged little Joe tightly, Joe was still sobbing. "Come on Joe, it's OK, you know Hoss didn't mean it right?" He asked. Little Joe snuggled into his oldest brother's embrace, but nodded his head. Adam hugged little Joe tightly before leaning back and kissing him gently on the top of his head. "OK then, lets dry your tears and we'll get you washed up for supper."

Joe pulled back from Adam and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Not that way Joe", said Adam, stepping forward to grab a wash cloth from the side. He gently wiped the tears from Joe's face and then he checked Joe's hands, seeing that they were still filthy he tugged Joe over the the wash basin. After rinsing the wash cloth and soaping it up again he quickly and efficiently cleaned his brothers hands and then scooping him up into his arms, he walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, Adam put little Joe down. Hoss was sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands, he wasn't crying but he was close to it, he had been mentally berating himself since Adam had sent him from his and Joe's bedroom a few minutes ago. Joe saw Hoss and ran over to him. "Hoss, Hoss you OK?" he asked. Hoss looked up at little Joe and he pulled Joe into a hug. "I'm sorry I scolded you and made you cry Joe". "You did scared me Hoss, but I knows you didn't want to make me cry." "You forgive me right Joe?" "O'course I do silly", was the reply. "Can I tell you about the fish I caught after supper?" "Yes Joe, I want to hear all about it." Hoss smiled at his little brother, glad that Joe was OK and pleased that Joe never seemed to hold a grudge. Adam stood watching his younger brothers pleased that they seemed to have made up again.

"Supper ready, boys come eat", was the call from the other side of the room. Adam looked up and saw the table had been laid with food. He strode over to the table and was quickly joined by Hoss and Little Joe. Adam served up a small helping of meatloaf and vegetables and poured a small amount of gravy just on the meatloaf just how Joe liked it before passing the plate to Joe. Hoss served himself meatloaf whilst Adam helped himself to some vegetables they then swapped dishes. After, they helped themselves to mashed potatoes and gravy. Hoss then poured both himself and Joe a glass of freshly made lemonade whilst Adam poured his coffee.

"Can you say grace tonight please Hoss", Adam asked. Hoss nodded and said a short blessing for the food they had and asked the lord to look after his pa wherever he was. Adam thanked Hoss and the boys started eating.

"Adam, can I go fishing' with Ed and Tom tomorrow?" said Hoss.

"Hmm, I don't know Hoss, I need your help in the morning minding Joe, as I need to check the north pasture fencing has been repaired."

"Please Adam, I'll do extra chores."

"I tell you what, you mind Joe in the morning and after lunch I think I Joe can come with me, but, you can go only if you get back in time for supper, deal?"

"Ah Adam, do I gotta be home for supper? Ed and Tom are gonna camp out out the lake as Tom's brother Will we be coming to stay with them. He's gotta go in to Virginia City for his pa and then he is going join us to fish for a while. I know that you wont let me camp out as you think I am too young but ah was hopin' that I could stay for a while, 'cos he tells real good stories."

"Well, I'm not sure Hoss, you know pa's rules are that we are always home for each meal!"

"Please Adam, only a couple of hours, I'll be back afore dark?"

"I'll think about it Hoss, I'll let you know at breakfast OK?"

"Yeah OK"

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, Joe loved meatloaf and so he was just enjoying eating whilst Adam and Hoss were talking. When Joe had finished he was full so he didn't want any pudding yet and he asked to be excused, Adam agreed and Joe went to find his wooden toy animals to play with. Hop Sing came and cleared the dinner things and asked Adam and Hoss if they wanted desert yet. "Not yet thanks Hop Sing, some more coffee would be great though". "Yes master Adam I bring more coffee", and he took the tray of dishes back to the kitchen.

"Can I be excused please from the table Adam?" said Hoss. "Not yet Hoss, I think we still have something to discuss don't we?" Hoss nodded his head "I said I was sorry to Joe Adam, I never meant to hurt his feelings.""I know that Hoss, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh".

"I wanted to speak to you about ignoring my advice earlier today when I told you not to push Beauty to much if she was unable to keep up with Sport. You were really lucky that she recovered so quickly from the gallop, Hoss and I am not real happy that you ignored me. It's not like you, Hoss you love animals, now why would you push your pony into an unnecessary gallop, just to get to the lake? I mean, I could understand if you or her were in danger and you needed to ride hard but, I promised you we wouldn't start fishing without you and you would have only been 10 minutes behind us. So you have some explaining to do young man."

Hoss looked down at the table, he felt guilty for two reason, that he could have harmed his pony and that he had disobeyed his brother but, the truth was that he didn't really know what had come over him at the time. He just felt the urge for a gallop and he didn't think about it much more than that, until he had arrived at the lake and had seen the sheen of sweat on Beauty.

"Hoss, look at me please. Are you going to answer my question, or am I going to have to rethink letting you go fishing tomorrow?"

Hoss looked up at Adam's scolding. "I'm very sorry Adam, I honestly don't know what happened, I just felt the urge for a gallop and I guess I didn't think about it much more than that, I'll never do it again, I was right scared when I saw how Beauty was when we got to the lake." He looked down at the table again. "I'm real glad she was OK and I'm sorry I ignored you, shall I go out to the barn?"

Adam thought carefully about what Hoss had admitted, it wasn't any excuse but, he hadn't always listened to advice from his elders either. Plus, Hoss had been honest with him rather than trying to think up a lie. "Not this time Hoss, but you do that to your pony again and I will spank you and tell pa you understand?" Hoss nodded. "I know how it is you know, growing up and getting impulses to do things but, you have to look after your animals and yourself and that sometimes means not giving into the urge or impulse. If you need any help with making those decisions you know, pa has a sure fire way of helping with that and I am speaking from experience."

"Yes sir Adam, it won't happen again I promise."

"Now I think an early bed time is in order Hoss, go do your night-time chores and take Joe so he can tell you about the fish he caught whilst your doing them and then straight to bed you understand? You have 20 minutes."

Hoss sadly left the table and went to find Joe so they could go get the nightly chores done.

Adam took a deep breath, and drained his cup of coffee before pouring himself a fresh one. 'god how does pa do it? he thought to himself. It was bad enough coping with looking after the boys for a week or so every so often but pa had to deal with 3 boys for years. Adam scrubbed his face with his hands before going out to check on the boys out in the barn.

Joe talked excitedly to Hoss whilst Hoss did his chores, explaining how big his fish were and that Adam had let him land a couple on his own. Hoss tried to make it sound that he was as happy as Joe was by responding brightly wherever Joe looked towards him but, truthfully his thoughts were mainly about how he might not be able to go fishing tomorrow now. He knew that Adam had forgiven him for not obeying him today and that the early bedtime was better than a 'tanning' and a early bed time. However he wasn't sure whether or not he was worried more about getting away with the dare tomorrow, or not being allowed to go in the first place.

Joe finished his story about the fishing just as Hoss finished his chores. Adam poked his head round the door. "Times up Hoss". "Yes, sir, I'm done anyway, 'night Adam, 'night Joe", said Hoss before he made his way out of the barn and slowly walked across the yard to the house.

"You want a story before bed Joe?"

"Yes please Adam, er has Hoss been sent to bed early Adam?"

"Yes he has and no I'm not going to tell you why so no asking, now you want a story or not?"

"Yes please Adam, can you tell me another story about when you was little please?"

"Sure, lets get inside and I'll ask Hop sing to make us some cocoa and I'll think of something to tell you."Climb up here" he gestured to his back before he put Joe up on a barrel and then bent down so that Joe could climb on his back. "Ooh piggy back, yeah Adam I love piggy back". "I know you do Joe, Hold tight", he said and Adam and Joe left the barn and returned to the house.

Hop Sing made cocoa and Adam sat Joe on his knee and told him another story of when he was little, whilst little Joe sipped his cocoa. It wasn't long before little Joe started yawning, "Looks like your ready for bed too Joe. Drink up and I'll take you upstairs." Little Joe yawned again took one last sip of his cocoa and said "OK I'm finished Adam.". Adam took little Joe's cup off him and placed it on the coffee table before standing up with him and he carried the sleepy little boy upstairs to Hoss and Joe's bedroom.

Hoss was in bed curled up under the covers facing the door and clearly not asleep when Adam walked in with Joe in his arms. Adam put the younger boy down and helped him undress and put on his nightshirt. He drew back the covers and little Joe crawled into bed and Adam covered him up and tucked in the blankets at the sides. "Goodnight Joe" he said kissing Joe on the brow. "'Night Adam" was the sleepy reply. Adam walked across the room to Hoss's bed. He ruffled his brothers hair, "Goodnight Hoss see you in the morning." " 'night Adam" Hoss replied.

Adam turned out the light and left the room to go downstairs to update his fathers paperwork about the calf sale and then he planned to read the paper for a while before turning in himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **Thanks one again for the reviews and it's great that people are choosing to follow or favourite the story. Slight change of plans in this chapter. I'd already written this chapter before I finished the last one because that was just how the ideas came to me. So it has meant a bit of tweaking but hopefully it still flows OK though. I do have a mental plan for where I'm going with this story it's just proving to take a little longer than I felt it would as I want to ensure that I set the scene as it were.

* * *

**At the breakfast table the next morning...**

"Adam, can still I go fishin' with Ed and Tom?" said Hoss.

"Yes you may Hoss. In fact I don't need to go check the north pasture fencing has been repaired now as Jake has offered to do that for me, so you don't have to mind Joe this morning."

"Thanks Adam", said Hoss "I'll go do my chores then." with that Hoss walked out to the barn to start his morning chores.

"Adam?" said Little Joe

"No Joe" said Adam

"But Adam, I wanna go fishing with Hoss."

"I said no Joe, Hoss wants to go fish with his friends"

"But Adam, Hoss always take me fishing, why doesn't he wanna take me?" said Joe with tears in his eyes.

"Come here Joe. " said Adam sitting back in his chair and opening his arms wide.

Little Joe got down from the table and ran over to Adam. Adam scooped him up and sat him on his lap. Hugging the little boy tightly he said "Joe, Hoss loves taking you with him but he needs some time to spend with his friends without you. They are all near his age and it's not that they want to leave you out but you need to get used to the fact that Hoss needs to spend time with others his own age, you have friends too it's just not as easy for your friends to come to the ranch. "I tell you what, how about me and you going to Virginia City today. I think Hop Sing needs some flour and such and ah I know a little boy who might get some candy iffin he behaves."

"Really Adam, can I have candy?" said little Joe, looking up at Adam, his eyes lighting up at his brothers words. "I like candy, I'll be real good, can I ride on Sport with ya instead of in the buggy?"

"Yes Joe, I think a ride on Sport is OK too", "Now go help Hoss whilst I check in with the ranch hands". Joe looked up into his elder brothers face and grinned, he was gonna go for a ride with into town with his brother and get candy, what a day to look forward to. Joe hugged Adam before he jumped down and ran out to the barn to help Hoss.

Joe ran in to the barn. "Hoss, Hoss, Adam's gonna let me ride into town with him today, we is gonna get some things for Hop Sing and we's gonna get some candy, I'm gonna bring you some too."

"Well now Joe, that sounds like a right nice day in-store for ya. " said Hoss. "Ah, listen Joe, I's sorry iffin you feel like I's leaving you out. Ya know I usually take you fishin' but, Ed and Tom and I wanna catch us some real big fish and we need to go into the lake to do that and ya can't swim yet."

Joe looked sadly up at Hoss, "Will you still take me fishin' other times Hoss?"

"O'course Joe, we'll go again when pa gets back I promise, just the two of us" said Hoss.

"OK Hoss", said little Joe, feeling a little better since Hoss did still wanted to spend time with him and not his friends all the time. "I betta go, I gotta collect them eggs for Hop Sing afore Adam and me go into town."

"Joe, I already collected the eggs for ya, them's in the basket on the hay bale over there by Sports stall."

"Thanks Hoss" said little Joe. "iffin Adam lets me get extra candy, do you want some Jelly Beans?"

"That'll be right nice of ya little Joe, but Adam promised you the candy. Now you best get them eggs inside and go get ready for town. Careful now with the basket there's a few more eggs today. I think that new chicken feed we bought back from town is makin' them hens lay a lot more eggs."

"I'll be real careful Hoss", said little Joe who walked over to the hay bale and he carefully lifted the wicker basket full of eggs down. He looked into the basket, there must have been a dozen or so eggs in the basket, about 5 more than normal. Joe very carefully carried the slightly heavier basket out of the barn and across the yard into the house. Joe walked carefully across the big room and into the kitchen. "Hop Sing, I got the eggs for ya, Hoss said the hen's must like that new feed, there's lots more eggs in the basket today".

"Good, boys and pa eat lots of eggs, little boy put down eggs carefully,".

"I will Hop Sing, I been real careful bringing 'em in from the barn." said little Joe.

"Little boy want cookie?, I made some yesterday for ranch hands but, little boy can have one for being velly helpful."

"Thanks Hop Sing" said little Joe, helping himself to the biggest cookie on the tray.

"Joe, Joe where are you I need you to get ready" called Adam.

"Little boy go get ready now, Master Adam calling you. Take list to brother please" said Hop Sing handing Joe a piece of paper containing a list of the goods he needs from town.

"OK Hop Sing, see you later." the little boy ran out of the kitchen holding onto the list tightly.

He saw his eldest brother in the big room by the door and he ran over to him. "Adam, Hop Sing gave me list of things we need to buy." he said handing over the list. "Thanks Joe, now go wash up and make sure you go to the outhouse whilst I saddle Sport."

"OK Adam", said Joe running up the stairs. Now normally pa would yell at Joe for running in the house but, Adam knew his little brother was just excited and he didn't want to scold him today if he could help it. Adam smiled to himself and turned and walked out to the barn to saddle Sport.

Adam walked into the barn. He saw Hoss had just finished mucking out and replacing the straw for the animals. "Hoss", he said. "Joe and I are going into town to collect some things for Hop Sing. When you have finished here, I think he wants a bit of help in the garden digging up carrots, it won't take long. You can then have the day to yourself, but be back for lunch OK?" he waited for Hoss to nod his head before he continued. "Joe and I will be back in time for lunch."

"Adam", said Hoss. "'About letting me stay out later, have you decided yet?"

"Not yet Hoss, I'm not sure that pa would allow it if he were here but, I promise to think about it some more whilst riding into town. I'll let you know what I have decided when I return OK?"

"Yeah OK" sighed Hoss. Adam slapped his brother lightly on the back, "Hoss, I trust you and I want to let you spend time with your friends but, I have to remember to think about what pa would do in the situation too. Pa trusts me to be responsible for you and Joe whilst he is away and I don't want to let him down. I promise, I'll think about you staying out later and we'll talk about it at lunch OK, but if I decide you can't then you have to accept that OK?"

Hoss nodded, "OK Adam, I understand, have a good ride out with Joe, he sure is lookin' forward to it!" Adam started to walk away but before he got to far, Hoss called out. "Adam afore you go, I was gonna go find some us some big worms for bait, we's aiming to catch some big fish so I gotta get big fresh worms. I think that I can get some in the soft mud near the creek, can I go there whilst you and Joe are in town? I know it is out of callin' range of the house but iffin' I let Hop Sing know can I go there?"

"If you tell Hop Sing exactly when you will be going I'm sure he can find a reason to be outside for a while so as to keep an eye on you so OK, but, be careful won't you and stay a least a yard away from the creek's edge." Hoss nodded and promised to be very careful.

Adam turn and walked to the side of the barn and lifted his saddle of the its stand. He walked into Sport's stall and reached up to stroke Sport's nose. "How are you boy?"he said rubbing the nose gently. Sport nuzzled Adam back. Adam placed the saddle gently onto his horses back and began fastening it. He had just finished saddling Sport when Joe came running into the Barn. "I'm ready Adam" Joe cried out. "So I see" said Adam. "Have you been to the outhouse?"

"Yes sir, twice" said little Joe. Adam laughed, Joe always drunk a lot of milk at breakfast and nearly always needed two or three trips to the outhouse before going anywhere.

"OK then, lets go then Joe". Adam walked Sport out of the barn and picked Joe up and placed him on the saddle deliberately facing Joe the wrong way. "Adam, you put me on the saddle the wrong way" giggled Joe. "Really" exclaimed Adam, "I thought that it was the right way as you are always looking behind you when we ride in the buggy!" Adam laughed and then Joe laughed too he knew Adam was just joking with him. "But Adam ,I want ta see where we are going when we ride on the horse and if I sit this way all I'll be able to see is you." "Oh, OK Joe, here try this way then" Adam said whilst he carefully lifted Joe out of the saddle and turned him to the front. "Hold on to the saddle-horn a minute then Joe whilst I climb up". Joe grabbed the saddle horn and waited until Adam had climbed into the saddle and got comfortable placing his hands just so around Joe to hold the reins.

"Now Joe, I need you to hold on tight OK.?" "OK Adam", said Joe. Adam then clicked his heels lightly into Sports side and they rode slowly out of the yard onto the dusty track towards town.

Hoss finished his chores in the barn and headed to the house. "Hop Sing, Adam said you needed some help with digging out some carrots and stuff in the garden."

"Yes, go get garden tools from barn please, I just clean up here and I meet you in garden."

Hoss went back to the barn and collected two garden forks and a rake as well as a small wooden box to put the vegetable in that they would dig up. Hoss might only be 12 but he was already over 5 foot and he was stocky and strong as an ox so carrying the tools and the box was nothing to him. Hoss took the tools outside and by the time he got to the vegetable garden Hop Sing was there. He put the small wooden box and the tools carefully down and asked Hop Sing what he wanted him to do.

"Master Hoss dig carefully in that row there please and put carrots in box. I dig up other vegetables in this row". Hoss picked up a fork and started to dig into the soft earth gently loosing the ground around the vegetables then bending down and pulling them out of the ground. When he had a hand full he walked back to the end of the row and placed them in the box. The carrots were long and thick as the conditions for growing them had been good and Hop Sing worked very hard outside of his other chores to take care of his prized vegetable patch. Hoss returned to digging, returning to the wooden box each time he had a hand full. When he had reached only half way down the row, Hop Sing called out. "Enough carrots Master Hoss, leave rest in ground.". Hoss stopped digging and returned to the end of the row and placed the carrots in his hands into the box, which was now full of carrots, onions and parsnips.

Hop Sing smiled at Hoss. "Master Hoss do good job with digging, please put tools back in barn, Hop Sing make boys favourite pudding for desert tonight as reward."

Hoss licked his lips, Hop Sing's cooking was legendary. "Thanks Hop Sing. Ah, Adam said I could go dig for worms near the creek if you worked outside, can I go now?"

"Master Hoss go put away garden tools whilst I go put vegetables in kitchen. I have rugs to beat clean, if you help put outside, I clean them whilst boy go dig worms OK?"

"Sure, thanks Hop Sing." Hoss picked up the garden tools and took then back to the barn whilst Hop Sing took the box of freshly dug vegetables into the house. Moments later Hoss entered the main house and he helped Hop Sing collect up the two main rugs, the large one from in front of the fire and the one from Pa's office. Hoss helped Hop Sing string up the rugs securely, so that the dust could be beaten from them. "OK, boy go dig up worms whilst Hop Sing clean rugs, remember brothers warning and stay away from edge of creek." " I make snack in 1 hour, I call you then, make sure you hear, no wander off OK?"

"Yes Sir" Hoss agreed and he hurried off to collect a bucket and a small spade to dig the worms up with.

Hoss found a bucket and a trowel in the barn. Since the dirt near the creek would be soft he didn't think it would need anything more than a trowel, the worms would be near the surface. He would just need to dig fast enough to get the worms.

Hoss made his way down to the creek and began looking for the best place to start his worm search. Identifying a place he thought he would have a chance of digging fast enough, he checked that he wasn't too near the edge of the creek. Hoss, put his bucket down and began digging. He was right the soil was soft and moist but not soaked. He quickly saw a large enough worm and dug the trowel quickly and carefully into the ground getting a trowel full of earth but also his worm. He put the trowel full of earth and the worm in the bucket since the day was quite warm and he wanted the worms he caught to stay fresh. Hoss moved slightly over and after a few minutes he tried digging again. He was successful so he placed the trowel full of earth and the worm into the bucket. Again and again he moved slightly over, pausing each time for a moment and then he dug into the soft earth, each time being successful.

After about 30 minutes Hoss stopped. He looked into his bucket and saw that it was over flowing with earth. 'Hmm, I don't think I need all of that earth to cover the worms' he thought. Hoss sat down on the ground and carefully sifted through the earth, taking soil out of the bucket but leaving enough in it to cover the worms. He had been very lucky he had found some very juicy worms and keeping them in the soil would keep them cool and fresh.

Hearing Hop Sing's faint call he looked up. Hoss hurried to his feet, he brushed off as much of the loose dirt he could and collecting his bucket and trowel he quickly returned to the main house. Hoss opened the door to the house. "Put bucket outside and wash up Master Hoss, I make boy fresh cookies for snack and put drink of milk on table." said Hop Sing.

Hoss retreated back through the door and finding a shady spot in the corner of the porch he put the bucket down and rested the trowel next to it. He brushed of more of the loose dirt from his clothing and stomped off the rest from his boots. Feeling that he was OK to go into the house now he headed in and went up to his room to wash the dirt from his hands and face. Hoss hurried down the stairs feeling instantly hungry, well he always was but he was a growing boys wasn't he.

Hoss sat at the table devoured the fresh cookies and drank his glass of milk.

Hoss took his plate and glass into the Kitchen. "Hop Sing those cookies sure were delicious." he said. "Boy welcome, what boy going to do for rest of morning whilst brother in town?"

"Well I was going to check out my fishin' poles and then go and see if any of the hands will let me help with the cattle. You need help with anythin' Hop Sing, I can help you iffin' you want?"

"No it OK, you good boy, you go check with ranch hands. Hop Sing, making soup for lunch and favourite supper and pudding for Master Hoss. You make sure you back in time for lunch" "Yes sir I surely will." with that Hoss left the kitchen and went off to find out if anyone was in the ranch house.

Hoss knocked on the bunk house door, before he could open it, the door opened and Jake was standing there. "Hi Hoss, I had to come back to get some more rope and some extra long nails so I thought I'd just grab some coffee whilst I was here, what can I do for ya?"

"Hi Jake, Adam and Joe went into town and I'm here on my own. Hop Sing is busy baking and I was wondering iffin I could spend some time out with someone you know. I wanna check my fishin' poles for this afternoon, then I'll be free, can I go back out with you?"

"Sure Hoss, that'll be OK with me." said Jake. "Thanks Mr Jake, I gotta be back for lunch though will that be OK?" "Hoss it's just Jake, I'm not that much older than Adam and yeah, I think that it will be OK. We can get the extra nails and the rope out to the men working on the fencing and I'm sure I can find the time to answer a few questions whilst we ride there and back. Can you be ready to go in 15 minutes?"

Grinning Hoss nodded, "Thanks Jake, I'll check my fishin' poles and tell Hop Sing I'm going riding with you."

Hoss went to tell Hop Sing where he was going, checked his fishin' poles were OK for tomorrow and he saddled his Pony 'Beauty'.

Ready to go Hoss lead 'Beauty' out of the barn and walked her until he was outside the bunk house. Jake saw Hoss was ready to go and loaded up the spare rope and nails in his saddle bags. He climbed into the saddle and Hoss mounted beauty. "OK then lets go" said Jake.

Jake lead Hoss off towards where the ranch hands were working on the fencing, riding slowly so that the boy on the pony could keep up and they could chat. Initially Hoss was quiet, enjoying just riding out. "Hey Jake, you mind if I ask you a personal question?" "Sure Hoss, what do you want to ask me?" "Well, um, how old were you before your pa let you stay out on your own?" Hoss asked.

"Well Hoss, I was brought up much like you but, with two older brothers. I suppose I was about 15 before I was allowed to ride out on my own during the day but it was another two years or so after that before I was able to be out on my own at night and that was only if my pa knew where I was going to be and when I would return." "You fixing to go out on your own or you feeling like people don't trust you?"

"Kinda Jake, I know that 12 is too young to stay out on my own but ah is responsible enough I think to stay out for a while with friends don't cha think?" said Hoss.

"Hmm now Hoss, I know that you are a very maturely behaved young man but you are still only 12, and 12 years old is still young, especially when you are around others the same age. Seems to me that boys is not always acting themselves when they are with friends and I am speaking from experience." Jake chuckled, "I remember getting up to all sorts of mischief when I was your age and it was mainly to impress my friends, my pa never quite saw it that way though and he regularly took the hide off me in an attempt to make me think before I acted. Seems like I was always more mature when I was on my own, or with people older than me. "

"Why do you ask anyway, Adam stopping you from doing something with your friends?"

"Nah not exactly Jake, can you promise me we is just talking between ourselves?" Hoss asked. "Sure Hoss" "Well, Adam said he'd think about me being able to stay out with my friends past supper. Ed and Tom and I are going fishin'. Ed and Tom are camping out by the lake as Tom's brother Will is gonna join us after he's been into town. I knowed that Adam probably wouldn't agree to me camping but Will tells some great camp fire stories and I wanna stay and hear some of 'em. I promised I'd be back afore dark but, Adam isn't sure that Pa would have said yes so he said he'd think about it." Hoss paused. "Jake, Ed and Tom are only 13 and that's only a just under a year older than me, I don't wanna look like I's a little kid who has to go home for supper you know."

"Oh yeah Hoss, I can relate to that but, Adam and ya pa only want to make sure that you are OK. You'll grow up soon enough. I'll tell you what though, how about I tell Adam that I'll drop by the lake to pick you up and escort you back if he lets you stay a few hours longer. I can tell your friends I was out for a ride on patrol and heard someone on Ponderosa land and I just wanted to check who they were. You can always look surprised when I arrive and explain that you'll be in trouble for not going back to the ranch on time."

"Really Jake, I ah ah am not that good at lying though you think it will be OK?"

"Look Hoss", said Jake "It will only be a little white lie that doesn't hurt anyone and your friends will probably work out that it's not the truth and they won't wanna embarrass ya so no harm done".

"When we get back to the ranch let me talk to Adam, it might help him decide to let you stay a bit longer, if it doesn't at least I would have tried OK"

"Yeah", Hoss sighed, "Thanks Jake."


	6. Chapter 6

"Look Hoss", said Jake "It will only be a little white lie that doesn't hurt anyone and your friends will probably work out that it's not the truth and they won't wanna embarrass ya so no harm done".

"When we get back to the ranch let me talk to Adam, it might help him decide to let you stay a bit longer, if it doesn't at least I would have tried OK"

"Yeah", Hoss sighed, "Thanks Jake."

* * *

Hoss and Jake rode on in silence each absorbed in their own thoughts. Jake, contemplating how he might convince Adam to allow Hoss to stay with his friends for a while longer. Hoss's thoughts mixed up, he wanted to be part of the group and not been seen as younger than the others but he was also apprehensive about carrying out his dare.

It wasn't long before they found themselves riding up to the ranch hands repairing the fencing.

"About time Jake" called out Charlie, "What kept you?".

"Uhm, sorry Charlie. I've got the extra nails and rope but I've been having a chat with this young man so couldn't ride back as fast, you don't mind too much do you?" said Jake.

"I suppose not", he growled. "Hiya Hoss, you come out to see some real workers?" said Charlie.

"Hi Mr Charlie," said Hoss "I'm sorry if I delayed Jake, I just wanted to tag along with him to learn more about the ranching work. Adam and Joe have gone into town this morning and I got nothing to do until lunch".

"It's fine Hoss it's not your fault, here you want to help?"

"Yeah" said Hoss grinning and dismounting from Beauty. He walked her over to a finished piece of fencing and secured her to one of the rails. Returning to Charlie he asked how he could help.

"You want to try with the hammer?" Charlie asked

"Yeah"

"Hmm I thought so. Jake, give us some nails will you and get my spare hammer from my saddle bag too." Jake retrieved the items as requested and took them to Charlie."

"Right now then Hoss, hammering looks easy but, you can hurt yourself if you don't concentrate on what you are doing. The best way to hold the hammer is like this." Charlie showed Hoss how to hold the hammer securely. "Now holding the nails in place in the wood like this, then you tap the end of the nail head firmly but, not too hard just so it bites into the wood." Charlie demonstrated how to hold the nail in between his thumb and forefinger and how to tap the nail into the wood.

"Now it's in place you can swing the hammer harder holding the fence rather than the nail so that way you are less likely to hurt yourself but, you still need to watch what you are doing and keep the hand holding the fence panel away from where you are swinging that hammer OK?" Hoss nodded.

"Jake grab that next plank will you", Charlie asked. Jake picked up the next plank and him and Charlie held the plank in place. Hoss placed the nail on the wood in position, just as he had been shown and he tapped the nail in. Once the first nail had bitten into the wood he looked at Charlie and seeing approval in his face he stepped back a bit to he could swing the hammer in a bigger arc. Hoss being very strong for his age made short work of knocking the nail in thoroughly. "That's good Hoss, put another one in about an inch lower than that one please", said Charlie.

Hoss did as he was asked just as efficiently as the first time. "Great job, Hoss" said Charlie. "Now go down the other end where Jake is and do exactly the same will you." Hoss collect two more nails from the saddle bag and went down the other end of the plank where Jake was. He tapped in the nails and then hammered them securely in place. "You're a natural at this Hoss", said Jake. "I think we'll be recruiting you to help out more in the future".

Charlie and Jake released their grip on the fence plank and Charlie then checked both ends by shaking the fencing. The plank was very securely held in place and Hoss had put the nails in just the correct place. "Jake's right Hoss, you have made a very good job of that and you didn't hurt yourself." said Charlie slapping the young lad on the shoulder. Hoss smiled like a cat, "Thank you Mr Charlie. I enjoyed hitting the nails in, the hammer is mighty heavy and it's hard work but I think I'd like to do it some more. Can I do it again?"

"Sure Hoss", said Charlie nodding to Jake, who picked up the next plank. Jake and Charlie held the plank in position whilst Hoss nailed first one end and then the other. Charlie again checked the plank was secure and satisfied that it was they picked up another plank and moved down the fencing a few yards to the next broken part of the fence. "Hold on to the plank Jake, whilst I remove the broken one", said Charlie. Charlie used his hammer to pull off the old damaged planking before throwing it away from the fencing. He put the hammer back in his is belt and again, he and Jake positioned the planking whilst Hoss hammered it into place.

"Looks real good Hoss", said Charlie. "The next section is further down, about 5 minutes ride away are you staying?." Hoss looked at Charlie and Jake. "I gotta be back for lunch, you think I have time?" Hoss asked. "Hmm maybe not Hoss", said Jake.

"Charlie I gotta go back with Hoss to speak to Adam, I won't be long, you want me to bring back some coffee?" said Jake.

"Hoss is more than able to ride back on his own Jake" Charlie said.

Jake walked up and whispered in Charlie's ear, "It's about Hoss Charlie, he wants to do something and Adam is kinda being over protective. I was hoping that if I spoke to Adam and reminded him that Hoss is growing up he would give him a bit of lee-way you know.".

"Oh, OK then , but you don't take too long. We got quite a bit to do today and you promised Adam to help me get this done, not leave me to do it all on my own, you remember?" "Yeah, I remember, don't worry I'll be a quick as I can."

"Hey Jake, you bring that coffee back you hear, I'll be working on the next section to the east."

"Yeah OK, let go Hoss, it seems that I am on the clock." said Jake.

"Thanks for letting me help out Mr Charlie", said Hoss putting the spare hammer back in the saddle bag with the nails. "See ya later Hoss, you tell your brother how good a job you did young man, perhaps he will let you help out around the ranch a bit more. I'll certainly tell your pa when I see him", was the reply from Charlie.

Hoss smiled at Charlie before mounting Beauty. He waited for Jake to mount his horse and then they both waved to Charlie before riding off towards the ranch.

They made good time getting back to the ranch house and arrived only a few minutes before Adam and Joe. Hoss had just unsaddled Beauty and was combing her coat through when he her someone ride in to the yard and Jake calling out 'hi' to Adam. Hoss finished the combing, watered his pony and was getting her some oats when Joe ran into the barn. "Hey Hoss, I got lots of candy. Adam let me get you some Jelly Beans here they are." said little Joe, handing Hoss a small bag of candy.

"Thanks Joe, you enjoy your ride into town?"

"Uh huh, it was great, we went to the mercantile to get the flour and stuff for Hop Sing and Adam said that as I'd behaved so well on the ride in I could have some Candy. He let me choose 2 pennies worth so I got some for me, Adam and you. Plus I got some liquorice for Hop Sing you know how he likes it"

"Thanks Joe, that was right nice of you to get some for Adam and Hop Sing as well."

"I likes Hop Sing Hoss, he made meatloaf yesterday which is my favourite and I wanted to say thanks."

"You're a good boy Joe, I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"What did you do why we was in town Hoss?" said Joe

"I been out to the north pasture with Jake Joe. Guess what, Charlie and Jake let me help them with the repairs of the fencing by hammering in a few fences planks."

"Wow really? Hoss, that musta been great, they let you use a hammer, all on your own?"

"Uh huh, Charlie showed me how to hold the hammer properly and how to tap the nails in slowly first and then you can hit them hard to drive them into the wood. It's hard work Joe but, really fun too."

"Wow, you think I can have a go?" enquired little Joe.

"No Joe, I'm 12 and I've not been allowed to use the tools and nails until now, I don't reckon anyone will let you do it yet." Hoss said ruffling his brothers curly hair. "Ah Hoss, no one lets me do nothing," little Joe huffed. Hoss laughed at his younger brother, "They will Joe, you just gotta be a bit older, afore they do. Come on lets go get lunch I'm starving."

Hoss wrapped his arm around his little brother and steered him out of the barn and back across the yard to the house. Adam was standing in the yard talking to Jake when they walked out of the barn, "Go wash up boys, I'll be in in a minute." "Sure Adam" was the reply.

"Oh and Joe, not one piece of candy until you've eaten lunch, you understand?" "Yeah Adam I know," Joe sighed, putting the piece of candy he had in his hand back in the bag. 'Why do I always get caught?' he thought to himself.

"Hey Jake, I gotta get Sport sorted out so I can go eat and haven't you got to go help Charlie out?" said Adam.

"Yep I have but, you haven't said whether or not you've decided about Hoss yet, it's OK with me Adam or I wouldn't have offered. So is it yes or no?"

"Yes OK, I'll tell him it's OK for him to stay out a bit longer, but he has to be back before dark got it?"

"Sure Adam. I'd best get on then, Charlie wants me to bring coffee back, you think I can borrow a flask from Hop Sing?"

"I'm sure you can Jake, go ask him whilst I take care of Sport and Beauty. I'll tell Hoss he can stay out at lunch, thanks Jake you're a good friend to me and my little brother."

"You're welcome Adam" Jake said, hurrying off to get the flask of coffee. 'Christ, Charlie's gonna kill me if I don't get a move on' he thought. Having gained the flask of coffee he mounted up and rode off as fast as he could.

Hoss and Little Joe had washed up and were sitting at the table laughing and joking whilst waiting for Adam to finish in the barn. Adam worked quickly on unsaddling Sport, gave him a quick brush through and then some fresh water and oats before heading into the house and quickly washing up himself before joining his brothers at the table. "Sorry boys I had to talk to Jake about something," he said. "Hop Sing, we're ready now" he called.

Hop Sing came in with a tray "Boys late, if food cold you not blame me." he scolded.

"Sorry Hop Sing, I'm sure that it will be hot enough" replied Adam.

Hop Sing had made thick vegetable soup with ham and biscuits. He brought in a pot of coffee for Adam and a jug of fresh lemonade for the younger boys. Hoss smiled at Adam and little Joe before licking his lips, everything smelt fantastic.

Adam said the grace and started eating the soup. Hoss was mighty hungry after working on the fencing and ate his lunch with gusto, savouring each bite of the succulent ham and dipping the biscuits into the thick tasty soup.

Joe sat happily eating his soup including dipping a biscuit into it, before he asked Adam for some ham and a glass of lemonade. Now, he was not normally a good eater so Adam looked at Joe in surprise but, Joe smiled up at him and mouthed 'I want to eat the candy'. Adam smiled back at little Joe, 'of course' he thought pa never let them have desert or any treats if they didn't finish their food first.

Adam ate quietly observing his brothers, after he finished he poured himself a cup of coffee before addressing his brother. "I've been thinking Hoss and it's OK for you to stay out a little longer .I'll get Hop Sing to put your supper in the warmer. Jake's offered to drop by and escort you back here OK?"

"Gee, really Adam, thanks." said Hoss finishing his last mouthful. "May I be excused so I can go get my stuff ready?"

"Yes you may".

Hoss grinned and left the table to go saddle up Beauty again. After he finished that he grabbed his bucket of worms. Taking them carefully out of the soil he put them in a tin he usually kept for bait, he hadn't put them in the tin earlier as they wouldn't last long in there. Securing the tin tightly he put it in in his saddle bag. Almost ready to go he remembered the dare and taking a deep breath he headed back towards the house with his saddle bags. He had wondered how he would be able to get what he needed too but, then remembered that Hop Sing had promised earlier to pack him up a few snacks to share with his friends.

Hoss was in the big room at the table, everyone else was outside including Hop Sing who was getting fresh water. Since they were going to be alone for a few hours at the lake before Will, Tom's brother arrived, Tom had suggested that all of the boys did a dare and Hoss's was to steal a bottle some of his pa's brandy. Ed was going to bring a apple pie without his ma knowing (he was going to blame a wild dog for stealing it off the window ledge whilst it cooled) and Tom was going to 'borrow' his pa's spare gun.

Whilst Ed had been happy to accept his dare, Hoss was not so sure and he had tried to get out of it when Tom told him what his was. Hoss had never stolen anything in his life and he didn't want to drink the brandy, as he didn't even like the smell when his pa drunk it. Tom and Ed had accused him of being chicken and eventually Hoss agreed, even though he knew that he would get a real bad tanning if he was caught. Hoss had really wanted to be friends with the older boys and didn't want to them to think he was chicken so he'd reluctantly agreed.

Packing his saddle bags with some freshly made biscuits, a few sandwiches and some fried chicken Hop Sing had made for him, to share, Hoss looked up and realised that he only had a few minutes to choose if he was going to go through with his dare. Taking a deep breath he looked quickly out of the house window before rushing to the oaken cabinet in his pa's office where he took out the bottle of brandy at the back that was still sealed. Wrapping it in a towel, he stashed it in his saddle bag with the tin he had put the fresh worms in. Wiping his guilty sweaty hands on his trousers Hoss took a deep breath again and swung the saddle bags onto his shoulder and walked out to the barn praying that no one would question him before he left the ranch.

He entered the barn and carefully attached the saddle bags. Taking a few more deep breaths to calm himself, Hoss led Beauty out of the barn and mounted up. He turned in the saddle and shouted out to Adam and Joe, "See ya later, thanks for letting me go Adam, I'll bring back a mighty big fish for Hop Sing to cook for lunch tomorrow."

"Have a good time Hoss, you boys be sensible though, don't go too deep into the lake and stay there until Jake picks you up later OK.?" said Adam.

"Ah sure Adam, see you later Joe." with that Hoss trotted out of the yard and began the 20 minute ride out to the lake. The boys had agreed to meet at the old oak tree which was about 5 minutes ride from the lake itself.

Arriving at the oak tree first, Hoss dismounted and tied his pony up in the shade. He sat down on the cool grass to await his friends and chewed on a long bit of grass whilst poking the soft dry earth with a small stick. Shortly after, both Tom and Ed rode up.

"Howdy Hoss, you been waiting long?" said Ed. " 'bout 10 minutes ah think" said Hoss. "Oh, sorry, we got delayed, ma wanted me to fetch some water to fill the house water barrel before I left to go meet Ed" said Tom. "You get the brandy then?"

"Yeah, what 'bout ya, did ya really bring your pa's spare gun?" "Hell yeah, and some spare bullets too. Ed smuggled out a fresh pie and I got some biscuits ma made yesterday,some beef jerky and a bottle of sarsaparilla as well as plenty of fresh bait. We can have a bit of target practice as well as some might fine fishin'. Will''s bringing some more food and stuff later, as well as his rifle so if we don't catch much he's gonna shoot us a rabbit for supper."

"Come on then Hoss, mount up" said Ed, "Times a wasting, I wanna have ago with that pistol and we can have us a right good picnic afore we start to fish. My pa drinks brandy but ain't never let me try it. I so want to see what it's like and you gotta try my ma's apple pie!" Hoss frowned at the thought of trying the brandy but , his eyes lit up at the mention of fresh apple pie.

Hoss untied Beauty and mounted up and the 3 boys trotted off towards the lake. "You OK Hoss?" said Ed seeing his friend sitting quietly on his pony looking pale. "Yeah, but I'm not so sure 'bout the target practice, what if someone hears, gun shots ain't quiet?" said Hoss. "Don't be such a kill joy Hoss" said Tom. "It'll be alright, we'll be careful and I only got 12 bullets in total, we can have us only 4 shots each."

Hoss scowled at Tom, he wasn't a kill joy and he wasn't scared of shooting a pistol neither. After all, the boys had already been taught to hold a gun and how to check whether or not it was loaded or not by their pa's. Though none of them had been allowed to shoot one. One time he he'd tried asking Ben to let him use one when he went hunting but pa had said no he was too young. Hoss's real concern was he didn't want to get caught doing it and gun shots were rare around the Ponderosa lands and the sound of one usually drew attention.

Ed slapped his friend on the back "Ah leave him be Tom, Hoss'll be OK" "Hey don't worry Hoss we'll only shoot at a tree or something and if we are quick no one will hear us". Hoss wasn't so sure about that but he smiled at Ed and they rode on in silence.

Arriving a the lake a few minutes later the boys dismounted and led their ponies to the water to drink. After the ponies had drunk their fill, they then tied them up in the shade loosely so that they could all graze. The saddle bags were taken off and they found a place nearby and took out rugs to sit on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** I'm not quite sure of this chapter, it doesn't seem to flow exactly quite as I wanted it too but I've spent 3 days reading it over and making changes and I can't find out why I feel like the flow is wrong. Please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

"So boys what we gonna do first then?" said Tom.

"Lets have a look at that gun Tom", said Ed

Tom took the gun out of his saddle bag and checked it wasn't loaded before he handed it over to Ed. "It's a right nice one ain't it Ed?" "Pa bought himself an new one recently and as Will already had the one ma and pa brought him when he turned 21, pa said he was gonna keep this one as a spare. He might even keep it for me to have when I'm older."

Ed looked at the gun carefully, admiring the engraved barrel. The weight of the unloaded gun seemed a little heavy but, it fitted quite comfortably in his large hand. Ed tried aiming the gun with his arm out straight but, found that it was definitely too heavy hold it and to aim it like that. Tom and Hoss watched Ed, trying desperately to hold his arm out straight whilst he squinted his eye trying his aim. "Tom, I don't think I can hold it up like this", he said. "How am I gonnna shoot straight?"

"Well ya don't have to do it like that Ed", said Tom. "Pa showed Will another way of aiming by supporting your hand on your other arm", he said. Tom took the gun from Ed and demonstrated by crooking his left arm across his body and then resting his hand with the gun in it on the top of the other arm. "Look, see, the other arm helps support the weight and lets you keep the gun steadier whilst you aim. I been practising for days."

"What, you mean practising shooting?" said Hoss amazed at Tom's audacity.

"Nah, what do ya think I'm stupid?", said Tom. "I've been smuggling the gun out to the barn and practising holding and aiming it ." "I never thought the gun would be so heavy, but then I remember Pa showing Will how to aim his gun when he complained his arm was tired and I thought I'd give it a try and it works." "Now, what say we give it a go eh?".

"Can I go first Tom?", said Ed.

"OK, I tell you what, we'll set up a target and we can each take a turn", said Tom.

Ed nodded and him and Tom, stood up to go searching for something suitable as a target. Hoss hung back a little, he was nervous, he actually did want to have a go shooting the gun but, he still felt that they were taking too much of a risk shooting a gun there were people riding out all the time supposing someone heard and came to see what was going on.

.

"Come on Hoss", said Ed, "It'll be OK, we're gonna be careful and you don't want Tom to keep calling you a chicken do ya?"

"I'm not a chicken Ed, I brought the brandy didn't I?" said Hoss

"Yeah ,you sure did Hoss. Tom thought you'd be too scared of your pa but, you got guts Hoss, now come on lets find us a target and have some fun." Ed said slapping his friend on the back before he continued to look for something suitable for a target.. Hoss smiled weakly back at Ed but then helped him search around.

"I got it, " said Tom, walking towards Ed and Hoss, with a two foot long, approximately 4 inch wide branch. "There's a tree stump over there we can prop it up against" he said, gesturing with his head. The boys looked over to where Tom had gestured and saw the tree stump, which certainly looked sturdy enough to prop the branch against. The stump was at least 2 foot wide and 4 foot high, so it would also serve as solid enough to stop the bullets going off elsewhere, provided they could aim that well anyway.

"Looks like a good idea to use the stump Tom", said Ed "How are we going do this then?"

"Well, I figured we start about 10 paces back and then move back 5 paces each time. If you miss, you then sit out and watch the others shoot until someone wins. I only got 12 bullets though. If we hit the target each time, them we have four goes each but, if you miss then that's it and the other get more shots. I figure we can all hit the target at 10 paces so we each get at least one go, sound fair?"

"Yep, sounds good to me Tom,", said Ed who couldn't wait to get started.

"Hoss, you in or are ya chicken?", said Tom

"I'm in Tom, and stop callin' me chicken 'cos I ain't", Hoss growled.

"Yeah, prove it, you go first", goaded Tom, holding the gun out in front of him for Hoss to take.

Ed went and set-up the target by the stump before carefully counting out 10 paces and drawing a line in the dirt.

Hoss, huffed and took the gun out of Tom's hand. He checked the safety was on and then he held out his hand for Tom to pass him a bullet. Tom put a single bullet in Hoss's hand. Hoss opened the barrel and loaded the bullet in and snapped the gun shut. Aiming the gun at the ground, he walked over to the first line Ed had paced out and drawn in the sand. Tom and Ed stood behind Hoss and to the right so as to not distract him or be in range of the bullet should the gun misfire.

Hoss flicked off the safety and held the gun out, his arm outstretched fully as he had seen the ranch hands do and aimed the gun at the middle of the branch. He squinted his eyes and concentrated, before squeezing the trigger hard. There was a loud bang and his arm jerked up violently. The tree branch bucked as the bullet bit into the middle of it, though the bullet had ended up slightly higher than where Hoss had actually aimed for. Hoss smiled, relieved that he had managed to hit the target 'that'll shut Tom up' he thought. 'My, I wasn't expecting that to almost jerk outta my hand though.' Hoss felt the muscles in his arm ache just a bit, but he took a deep breath and turned towards his friends.

"Good shot Hoss," exclaimed Ed. "Hmm not bad I suppose Hoss", said Tom. "Hey give him a break Tom, at least he hit the target. How did it feel Hoss?" Ed enquired.

"Well, it felt good actually Ed" said Hoss, smiling for the first time since they had arrived at the lake. "It hurts a bit in your upper arm when the gun goes off though and it nearly jerked outta ma hands."

"Yep, that's called the recoil Hoss, " said Tom, "You probably gotta do what I do and support your arm when you aim rather than holding the gun out like you did. I know you are strong Hoss, probably stronger than me but, you ain't used to shooting a gun any more than I am. You might wanna try the way I showed Ed on your next go."

Hoss was surprised by Tom offering him any advice but, then he he reasoned that Tom was still his friend or meant to be and he wouldn't have wanted Hoss to hurt himself. Hoss nodded his head at Tom, "Thanks I'll try that next time." He handed the gun back to Tom and walked backwards to stand out of the way for the next person to try.

"You next Ed", said Tom. Ed walked up to Tom and took the gun and a bullet. He loaded the gun and like Hoss had done he walked the line he had marked in the dirt. Ed decided to try Tom's advice straight away and he crooked his left arm across his body just under shoulder height, before he rested the hand with the gun on it. He closed his left eye and took aim at the tree branch with his right and squeezed the trigger. The gun roared and he branch bucked once again as the bullet bit into it. The recoil still forced Ed's arm up but it didn't seem to be quite as a far as when Hoss had fired the gun.

"Yeah Ed, good shot !", exclaimed both of his friends. Hoss noticeably more relaxed about being involved now.

Ed grinned happily and he walked back to Tom and gave him the gun. "Your turn hot shot", he chided. "Show us what ya got then Tom".

"No problem mate, you just watch me", Tom replied.

Tom loaded the gun, walked up to the line and acting more confidently than he actually felt, he took aim just as he had shown the others earlier and he fired. The gun roared and once again the branch bucked as a bullet tore into it.

"Good shot Tom," chorused his friends. "Told ya no problem didn't I", Tom said. "Yeah you sure did", they laughed and Tom laughed with them.

"Right then, that was 10 paces, lets see what happens at 15?", Tom said walking to the line and pacing out another 5 paces and drawing a new line in the dirt.

Tom walked back to Hoss and passed him the gun and another bullet. Hoss acted much more confident this time and all thoughts of getting caught went out of his head. He loaded the gun, walked up to the line, got into the stance Tom had advised and taking aim he fired.

The branch bucked as the bullet bit into it. Hoss grinned as he turned to his friends. "Well done Hoss, that looked much easier don't you think?" Tom said. "Yep, I reckon I'm gonna carry on doing it that way", said Hoss handing the gun back to Tom. "Come on then Ed, you can do it" said Hoss stepping back out of the way.

Ed strode forward, collecting the gun and a bullet before he too approached the line, got into a stance and aiming carefully he fired. Again the branch bucked as the bullet hit it right at the top edge. "Damn, I almost missed it it", he yelled. Disgusted with himself he turned and walked back towards Tom and handed him the gun.

Tom took the gun from his friend. "You were lucky this time Ed, you almost missed the branch altogether. Try aiming for the middle rather than the top next time. 'cos when the gun bucks a bit at the recoil, it looks like it jerks the aim off a bit."

"Yeah OK", Ed said, annoyed that he was almost the first person to miss.

"Ah don't worry 'bout it Ed", said Hoss. Ed sighed but nodded his head.

Tom loaded the gun and took his own turn. Aiming carefully he fired and was relieved to see the branch buck as the bullet hit it.

Tom walked back to the others. "I'm thirsty, anyone want to take break?"

"Sounds good, Tom, hey why don't we have some of ma's pie.", said Ed.

"Pie sounds good to me" said Hoss, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Yeah, pie sounds good Ed, you get out the pie and I'll get out the bottle of sarsaparilla." said Tom.

"Hey, Hop Sing sent me out with sandwiches, fried chicken and some of his biscuits all made fresh this morning. You want me to get them as well?" said Hoss.

"Hoss, if we sit down and eat all that we'll never get the shooting competition over so we can fish." said Ed. "Why don't we just have a piece of pie and a drink and save the rest for later OK?"

"Sure, Ed I just didn't want you guys to feel that you're the only one's who brought food."

"It's OK we understand Hoss, we knew you'd probably be sent with food what with your cook and all. Anyway we need something to eat with the brandy later", said Tom.

Hoss looked down at his feet at the reminder that they had brandy to drink later, feeling awfully guilty at that moment, that he had been the one that had stolen it.

Ed noticed Hoss pale at Tom's reminder and wished he'd stop trying to upset his youngest friend. Ed knew that Hoss had more of a gentle nature and so would probably be feeling much more guilty than he and Tom were, they had certainly more experience of getting up to mischief together.

Ed passed Hoss a piece of pie and whispered "Hoss, Tom's an ass sometimes, don't let him get to you. He can't make you drink the brandy if you don't want to." Hoss nodded and thanked Ed for the pie.

Tom returned and sat down accepting a piece of pie himself and he handed Ed the bottle of sarsaparilla. They sat on the rugs eating pie and swigging from the sarsaparilla for 15 minutes, in between laughing and joking with each other.

"OK then time to finish the shooting competition, round 3", said Tom standing up.

Tom walked over to the last line drawn in the dirt and he paced out another 5 paces and drew a new line in the sand. "Hoss, your up", he said.

Hoss stood and taking the gun and a bullet he loaded the gun and stepped up to the line. Getting in a settled stance he aimed and fired. The branch twitched as the bullet just bit into the edge and then buried itself into the stump behind. 'Whew, just hit it' he thought, 'still in the game though'. Hoss took a deep breath and turned to Ed, "That was close, I thought I'd missed it for a second".

"Yeah Hoss but, you still hit it so you're still in with a chance of winning." said Ed. Standing up and collecting a bullet from Tom he took the gun from Hoss so he could take his turn.

Ed loaded the gun and stood in front to the line. He took a very deep breath, set his stance, aimed as Tom had advised him and fired. The branch bucked as the bullet slammed into the middle of it. "Yeah, got it properly this time", he yelled.

"Good shot Ed", said both Hoss and Tom at the same time.

"All thanks to you mate", Ed said. "OK your turn Tom." he passed Tom the gun.

Tom loaded the gun, stepped up to the line, aimed and fired. Once again the branch was hit and Tom yelled. "Hell yeah!, so it's down to the wire now, can we all hit the target again or will someone be the winner?"

Tom looked at Hoss and Ed. "Why don't we draw straws to see who goes first, seeing as it's the last round?"

Hoss nodded he was worried about going first seeing as he nearly missed last time, at least if they drew straws he had a chance of not being the first to miss. "OK", I'll get some straws", he said walking away and pulling up 3 lengths of dried grass. Showing the other the 3 lengths he put them in his hands behind his back and then wrapped his hand in a rug. Checking that the tops of the grasses were all level, he approached Hoss and Tom so they could take a piece of grass. "Shortest goes first" he said. Tom closed his eyes and picked first, then Hoss picked one, leaving Ed with the last one. "OK show 'em" said Ed. All 3 boys put the grass they had picked out in front of them and Hoss had the longest and Ed the shortest.

"Looks like I shoot first then", said Ed. He walked over and picked up the gun and a bullet. Tom went and paces out 5 more paces and drew another line in the dirt before stepping back so Ed could take his last shot. Ed loaded the gun and taking a deep breath he got in set in a stance, aimed and fired. The top edge of the branch shook as the bullet hit the edge before slamming into the tree. "Woo hoo, hit it!", he said turning round he smiled at Tom and Hoss. "That was close but, I hit it, who's next?"

"I'll go next" said Tom "Seeing as Hoss got the longest 'straw' I think he should go last". Hoss gulped at Tom's comment, going last would be almost as bad as going first. 'What if Tom hits it?' he thought. 'I'll then have have even more reason to miss'. Ed, as usual was watching Hoss and he saw Hoss gulp and go pale. "Ah come on Tom, you're the best shot by far, let Hoss go next please?"

"OK, no problem with me, I'm not gonna miss anyway, let him go next if he wants". "Hoss you want to go next?"

Hoss looked at Tom, then at Ed. Ed smiled and nodded at him. "Yeah I'll go next Tom, if that's OK", he said.

"Fine, give him the gun Ed", he said passing Hoss another bullet. Hoss took the gun from Ed and the bullet from Tom, he loaded the gun and walked to the line. The sun had moved around in the sky since he last took a shot so, he moved to the left a couple of paces so the sun wasn't directly in his eyes. He took a deep breath, aimed the gun and fired. The branch bucked and fell over from the impact. Hoss sighed 'thank you lord' he thought.

"YEAH", yelled Ed "Well done Hoss". Tom agreed with Ed, he'd noticed the sun and wondered if that would affect their aim. "Good shot Hoss, I was going to do the same thing because I thought the sun would effect the aim from this angle" Tom said.

Hoss grinned at his friends and walked over to Tom and handed him the gun. "I'll go prop the branch back up for your shot."he said, before walking over to the tree stump to pick the branch up and set it in position again. Making sure that the branch was set up in exactly the same position as before, Hoss walked back behind the last dirt line.

Tom was nervous now, 'what if he missed his shot after bragging about not going to miss it. he was sure that the others would tease him mercilessly'. He loaded the gun and paced along the line trying to find out the best position for keeping the sun out of his eyes. He found what he thought was the best position and stopped. Tom got into his stance, took aim and fired. The branch once again bucked as the bullet hit it full on. "YEHAW" he cried out. "Look at that, we all hit it, everyone wins. We gotta do this again someday. Next time I'll try and smuggle out enough for us to have 6 shots each."

**Meanwhile, a few miles away. **

An unemployed cowboy was clearing up his camp-site ready to head out to the nearest town. He camped out the night before after losing his way in the dark. He'd travelled a long way and was weary so had slept in late that morning. After fashioning a rough tent with a waterproofed piece of canvas he'd picked up a few towns back and a couple of tree branches. Sleeping under the canvass had stopped the sun from waking him as soon as it came up. When he'd awoken he had decided to hunt for something fresh to eat before he set out again as he'd only had jerky left in his saddle bags.

He had looked up at the first couple of shots, determining that they were too far away to be a problem to him. Also they seemed too far apart to be due to hunters. He actually thought that it sounded like someone practising shooting so was going to take a look on his way through, perhaps they could point him in the direction of someone who could offer him some work for a while.

The cowboy finished packing up his camp site, putting the fire out safely and covering it with lots of dirt to stop it from re-lighting. Loading his saddle bags, he mounted up and headed off towards where he thought the sounds of gunfire came from.

The boys, after whooping it up that they'd all been so successful at shooting, had decided that they would try their luck with fishing for a while and had unloaded their bait and finishing poles. They wandered over to the edge of the lake and spacing themselves out a bit, they baited their hooks and threw the hooks into the water.

The fish were in a biting mood and it wasn't long before each boy hand landed their first fish.

Hoss had caught the biggest fish but it wasn't as big as the one he had wanted to catch for Hop Sing to cook for tomorrow's lunch. He re-baited his hook and this time walked into the lake water after first removing his boots. The others seeing Hoss in the lake, took off their boots too and also walked into the water. It was a a few minutes before the water settled down and the silt that had been disturbed had started to sink again. Hoss saw some small fish approach him and he tried to stay as still as he could.

Tom was the first one this time to catch a fish, he hauled it out of the water and look around to see exactly where the others where. He wanted to take the fish back to land so he could re-bait his hook to try again but, he didn't want to distract the fish for the others. Seeing that they were far enough apart he slowly made his way back to the lakes edge, with the fish frantically trying to get free. Stepping out of the water Tom grabbed a rock and hit the fish on the head before taking it off of the hook and throwing it up with his other fish. Whilst Tom re-baited his Hook he saw both Hoss and Ed exit the water with a fish. He waved and they waved back before they all went back into the water to try and catch another one.

The cowboy rode up to the lake carefully. He had listened carefully for gunshots and not hearing any had wondered if he'd got his directions wrong. After seeing the 3 ponies tied up under a tree he thought to himself 'ah looks like youngsters, I wonder what they are doing out here on their own?'

He looked around ,whilst slowly guiding his mount through the trees. He saw one boy in the water ahead of him to the right and dismounting he tied up his horse and edged himself forward. Looking for the other two boys, he was wary that at least one of them might have a gun.

When he had passed through the trees a bit more he looked left and saw the other two boys in the water. All of them seemed to be concentrating on fishing and none had seemed to have heard his approach. Guessing that they were all around teenagers based on their builds he relaxed. If they had been shooting a gun, it was definitely target practice and not one of them should have been in charge of a gun so they'd probably sneaked it out.

"Howdy boys", he said loudly.

Tom, Hoss and Ed, all jumped at the sound, they turned towards the stranger. "It's OK boys I didn't mean to scare you", said the stranger. "You caught much?"

"A few each", was the reply from Tom who was the nearest.

"Oh, that good, I'm just passing through, is there a town far from here? I was hoping to sleep in a bed tonight." said the cowboy.

"Yes sir, Virginia City is about a hours ride that way", said Tom pointing the way.

"Thanks, hey you mind if I water my horse and fill my canteen before I go?"

Tom looked nervously at his friends, "N..no sir,"

"Hey, I said don't worry I'm not going to hurt you I said so didn't I, the names Michael Willis, or Mikey for short." "I'll go get my horse then sorry to disturb your fishing"

The boys waited for the cowboy to walk away before they scrambled out of the water. They rushed to put their boots on just in case they needed to make a quick getaway.

'Mikey' returned to the lakes edge just as the boys had finished putting their boots on. He led his horse to the water and let him drink whilst filling his canteen. He saw the boys had got out and had put their boots on probably because they were still unsure of him. He finished filling his canteen and returned it to tie it back on his saddle-horn.

Turning to the boys he was careful to ensure his arms were raised and wide open in an attempt to reassure them. "You boys OK, you haven't been up to anything you shouldn't have have you, because you sure are acting nervous?"

"Nn...no sir", said Ed "We's just been fishing".

"Is that right?"

"Uh huh" said Tom "Just finishing sir."

Hoss looked down at his feet and kicked at the ground nervously, this stranger seemed friendly enough but he seemed like he didn't believe Ed or Tom and stranger or not Hoss didn't think he'd be able to lie as convinceling

"OK, so you've just been fishing, all day?" 'Mikey' enquired.

"No sir, only this afternoon", said Ed

"Hmm, I wondered why you'd only caught a few each." "OK well I told you my name, I presume you've all been brought up with enough manners to introduce yourselves, you going to tell me who you are?"

"I'm not sure I trust you sir, why should I tell you my name?" said Tom bravely.

'Mikey' laughed "Fair enough son, then don't tell me your full name but, you could tell me your Christian name at least. If I wanted to cause you harm I would have already done that and I certainly wouldn't risk telling you my name but, if it make you feel better then don't tell me."

Tom, Ed and Hoss whispered amongst themselves whilst Tom kept an eye on the stranger in their midst. "He's right Tom, iffin' he wanted to he could have shot us whilst we was in the lake. An iffin' he wanted to steal our ponies or stuff he could have done that too. It can't hurt to tell him out names can it? " said Hoss. Ed agreed with Hoss "He seems OK Tom why don't we just tell him our first name like he said.?" "OK" Tom agreed.

'Mikey' kept quiet and kept his distance from the friends allowing them to hopefully feel a bit more comfortable around him.

"OK", said Tom suddenly becoming the groups spokesman. "I'm Tom, this is Ed", he said pointing to Ed "and he's Hoss" pointing to Hoss.

"Now that wasn't to hard was it. please to meet you boys I'm sure."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** This chapter is a little shorter than the one's before but I've hit a mental block on how to seemlessly link it to the rest of the story so I thought I'd post what I had. I hope you like it. Thanks very much for the reviews would be nice to get more though as I see from the stats that lot of people are reading the story but not reviewing it please leave a review if you like it!

* * *

"OK so now we've got introduced to each other and are not strangers any more, are you really sure that you've only been fishing?"

"Yes sir", said Tom lying easily. "The fish just ain't biting today" - 'after all' he reasoned to himself, 'We'll never see him again and he is a stranger, so it's not like lying to someone I know'

"Hmm, well I don't know the area or this lake, so I guess I'll have to believe you then." said Mikey, not believing Tom for one minute but, not wanting to get into an argument with a bunch of teenagers. Particularly when he thought that they might know where he could get some work around here. He couldn't see any gun or gun-belt, either on the boys or obviously laying around or on their saddles, perhaps he might just mention it to the Sheriff in town. The sheriff might know the boys parents and Mikey wouldn't want the boys to get cocky and sneak out with a gun again, in case they hurt themselves or someone else.

"So, you've told me there's a town about an hours ride away, do any of you know where I might find some work?"

"No sir," said Tom, again playing spokesman. "There's plenty of ranches in the area though, could be that one of them needs help. You could ask in the saloon in town, my brother says the ranch hands often come into town to drink there."

"Is that right?" said Mikey "I'll be sure to check it out then. I hope the fish start biting soon, be seeing you fellers." and he walked away to his horse and mounting up he rode away in the direction the boys had indicated Virgina City was located.

The teenagers watched the cowboy ride off into the distance before Ed turned to Tom, "Do you think we got away with it? Do you think he believed we was just fishing?" "Yeah of course, I'm a good liar and besides he didn't see nothing ,even if he heard the shots he can't prove anything. Who's he gonna tell anyway he don't know our names."

"Ah don't know, Tom" said Hoss ."He seemed awful interested in looking around and I never saw him until he called out, he could have looked around before, whilst we was fishing."

"Don't be a worry wort Hoss, he don't know nothing and even if he didn't believe us he ain't got no proof. Probably never see him again anyway. I'm hungry, why don't we have us a snack and you can get out that brandy I'm feeling thirsty."

"Hmm brandy and biscuits" said Ed licking his lips. He'd had Hop Sing's biscuits before and knew that they were really tasty, plus he was dying to try the brandy.

"I don't wanna drink any brandy Tom", said Hoss

"Well don't then chicken", said Tom acidly. "Come on Hoss, you enjoyed the target practice didn't ya, live a little, a little brandy won't kill ya"

"I said, stop calling me chicken" said Hoss, balling up his hands into fists ready to fight. He might be younger than Ed and Tom and normally a gentle soul but he had a temper and he was really fed up with Tom constantly teasing him.

Ed saw what Hoss was doing as Tom walked away from him and he jumped in front of Hoss. "Calm down Hoss, I said he is sometimes an ass-hole, don't let him get to you. If you hit him, how are we gonna hide that when Will comes?" "Look, I wanna try some of that brandy and so does Tom, but if you don't want ta try it then don't OK?" Hoss nodded, "Yeah, it's not that I don't wanna try it 'cos I'm chicken, I don't really like the smell."

"Well close your nose then silly", laughed Ed "pinch your nose closed with one hand and then take a drink, then you at least can see if you like the taste."

"What are you two doing, you gonna get out the food and the brandy or not?" said Tom angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, OK, keep your britches on Tom", said Ed. "You coming Hoss?"

"Yeah, I'll get the brandy, it's in my saddle bags", said Hoss.

The boys sat down on the rugs and dug out all the food they had and put it on the rug.

Hoss took some jerky and a biscuit and the bottle of sarsaparilla, whilst the other two took a piece of chicken and a biscuit each. After they had finished what they had taken, Tom reached out for the brandy. "Hey Hoss, nice, you got a whole bottle", said Tom. He broke the seal and opened the bottle, "Your brandy you want the first drink?" he said offering it to Hoss.

Hoss declined the brandy taking a swig from the sarsaparilla. "Suit yourself" said Tom. He put the bottle to his nose, "Smells strong, my pa drinks it, he says it's rot gut but he still drinks it." with no more ado, he put the bottle to his mouth and took a swig of the alcohol.

The brown liquid burned it's way down Tom's throat and he winced and then started coughing. "Ah is burns", he said. Ed chuckled seeing that Tom's eyes also started watering, 'Not as tough as he makes out is he?' he mouthed to Hoss. "What's it taste like then Tom?" Ed said aloud.

Tom coughed more, holding his throat with his other hand. "Damn... cough...cough... that hurts"

Ed took the bottle from Tom. Tom reached out towards Hoss and Hoss handed him the sarsaparilla. Tom took a swig and after coughing a few more times he sat back his eyes no longer watering.

"You OK Tom?" said Hoss unable to stop himself feeling concerned for his friend

"Yeah, cough... yeah I'm OK. Damn... cough...that burns when you drink it quickly." he grinned lopsidedly. "Cough...Ed, when you try it , ….cough...you better sip it".

Ed smelt the brandy. He didn't much like the smell but, he was determined to taste it and it wasn't because he thought that Tom would call him a chicken, he just wanted so much to try it so much. Ed grinned up at Tom and Hoss and putting the bottle to his mouth he slowly raise the bottle up so that he could take a sip. Even drinking slowly the brandy burned it's way down Ed's throat and he started to cough. "Ah, it burns,... cough, cough... even when you drink it ….cough slowly." he said.

Tom agreed "It sure does burn, but I kinda like the taste, perhaps it's not as bad when you get used to it."

Ed coughed... "Hoss, it burns going down and it leaves your mouth kinda tingly but it's not a bad taste really, you want to try?"

Hoss wasn't sure, the other two had watery eyes and had coughed quite a lot and he really didn't care for the smell. "Nah, I don't think so" he said looking straight at Tom just daring him to call him a chicken.

Tom looked away from Hoss's glare, not wanting to get into a fight,. He knew he was older and he could definitely fight but, Hoss was broader in the shoulders and he had large powerful hands. Tom wasn't so sure he would win if they fought. He took the brandy bottle back and slowly took a sip. The liquid burned its way down his throat but it wasn't a bad as the first time and he only coughed a little. "It's cough... cough... definitely not so bad … cough...the second time Ed", he said handing the bottle back to Ed. Ed took another sip and like Tom only coughed a little. "Yeah... cough.. not cough... so bad this time", he agreed.

Ed offered the bottle back to Tom, but Tom refused, so Ed reached out his hand for the stopper and Tom passed it to him. Resealing the bottle, Ed put it carefully down and reached for a piece of fried chicken.

"Mmm the chicken tastes good Hoss, kinda different though, you think that the brandy changes the taste?" Ed said.

"Tastes the same as always to me", said Hoss.

"Pass me a piece of chicken will you Hoss", asked Tom. Hoss passed the chicken to Tom who took it gratefully. "Thanks", he said.

The boys sat quietly eating for a few minutes, swigging from the sarsaparilla to quench their thirst.

Hoss finished his chicken and stood up "I'm gonna go take a leak", he said heading over to a bunch of trees. When he was out of earshot Ed turned on Tom. "You ass-hole, why do you always gotta goad Hoss?" "Shut up Ed, you know he's not really like us, he's too scared of his pa that's why, I don't know why I let you talk me into including him".

" 'cos I like him Tom, yeah he's not a risk taker like you but he's my friend. He'll never grass on us and just 'cos he's not used to doing things like us doesn't make him a bad friend. From what I hear anyway ,he's got more to worry about than us, he's pa's got a fierce reputation you know. I bet many men fear tangling with Mr Cartwright when he's angry, so leave him alone will ya".

"Or what?" said Tom

"Or I'll give you a pasting is what", said Ed shouting

"Yeah, you an whose army Ed, I'll take you on any time"

At that, Ed threw his finished chicken bone at Tom, it hit him on the forehead and he got up and jumped on Ed. They rolled around on the rugs, each trying to get the other pinned down on their back so that they could land a punch. Ed was the first to land a punch hard onto Tom's face but Tom quickly rolled onto the side and landed one of his own to Ed's jaw. "You bastard" cried Ed before he used his leg to lift Tom up and he was able to then throw Tom over his head and onto his back. Tom landed on the dirt near the rugs, hard grunting as the wind was pushed out of his lungs. Ed was on him in a flash, punching Tom to the body. Tom did his best to deflect the blows but Ed managed to get a few blows in before suddenly he was pulled of Tom by Hoss.

"Hey pack it in", he said. "What the hell is wrong with you guys? I thought you were friends".

"He bloody started it", said Tom

"Yeah right Tom, and you never do anything wrong do ya" said Ed angrily, trying to get Hoss to release him. "Let me go Hoss, I ain't gonna hit him any more, he ain't worth it." Hoss released Ed who stormed of to stand by the lake.

Tom sat up and put his hand to his lip, he pulled it back and saw a small amount of blood on his hand,. Hoss pulled a kerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Tom. "It's clean" he said. "Thanks".

Hoss nodded and walked over to the lake to see how Ed was doing.

"Ed... you OK?" said Hoss gently.

Ed turned to Hoss and rubbing his jaw he responded. "Yeah, Hoss, I'm OK, the bastard hit me in the jaw, but apart from feeling a bit sore I'm OK".

"Ya cut Tom's lip Ed, what happened?".

"Nothing Hoss we just had us a disagreement is all."

"Ya sure Ed, 'cos it sounded like you were defending me when I was walking back. I heard you say something about my pa. Not that I ain't grateful but I can defend myself you know."

"Look Hoss, Tom is my friend, and has been for a while, but, you are too and I ain't gonna be forced to choose between ya, if Tom doesn't like it that I want to be friends with you then that's his problem."

"Thanks Ed, I know Tom doesn't like me as much and I don't know why."

"He just likes to act tough Hoss, when he gets the chance to be away from home, Will kinda bully's him a bit and Tom sometimes thinks he needs to bully others too. He can't bully me 'cos I'm the same height as him and I'm stronger, doesn't stop him trying though. He likes you well enough Hoss, he just thinks that you worry too much and don't want to have fun like us."

"I do want to have fun, that's why I'm here ain't it?, but damn Ed, my pa will skin me alive iffin' he finds out what we done today. I ain't so sure it's worth the tanning, but I ain't got no other friends."

"No one will find out Hoss trust me. Come on, lets go see how Tom is before we get to some more fishing before Will turns up."

They walked back towards Tom who had stopped the bleeding and afterwards cleaned his mouth out with a swig of sarsaparilla. The lip was swollen but not too bad. Tom looked up at Ed and Hoss, "You OK Tom?" said Hoss. Tom nodded his head.

"We're gonna go fish then" said Ed, "You coming?"

Tom shook his head. He wanted to apologise to his friends for being such a bastard, particularly to Ed but he didn't want to appear weak.

"Suit yourself then" said Ed. "Come on Hoss lets go catch us a few biggun's". Ed and Hoss headed back to the lake and shortly were back in the water with their fishing poles.

Tom stood and taking a deep breath he found that his ribs were a little sore. 'Damn Ed has quite a punch now', he thought. Tom saw the others walk into the water with their fishing poles but he didn't want to go back fishing yet. He felt his fat lip and cursed himself for pushing Ed too far. He still felt that Hoss needed to develop a bit of spirit but, it was clear that if he wanted to stay friends with Ed he needed to leave Hoss alone.

Tom looked around and seeing a 3 foot long thin branch he bent down and picked it up, hissing at the pain in his ribs. Tom decided to take a walk around the trees and he swished the branch against the trees as he passed them.

Reaching the ponies he checked they were cool enough and seeing that they were a little warm, he untied them and moved them to a more shady spot a few feet away and around the other side of the trees. Tom then took them one at a time down to the lake to drink. After ensuring that all three ponies had drunk their fill he made sure that they were secure before returning to the rugs.

By now the soreness had ease somewhat, so he sat down and took a swig of the brandy 'after all pa drinks it for medicinal purposes' he thought. Tom winced as the alcohol made his cut lip hurt, but the brandy although warming his chest still, it didn't set him off coughing this time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** There is spanking in this chapter, don't like please don't bother to read it. Reviews as always highly appreciated.

* * *

Tom took another swig of the bottle of brandy and then replaced the stopper. His ribs hurt, his lip hurt and the brandy, whilst warming his chest had left him feeling light headed. Tom was annoyed with himself that he had lost the fight with Ed, although he realised that he had pushed his friend too far with his teasing of Hoss, he had thought that he would win if they fought. Tom had no illusions that Hoss was stronger than him and was grateful that Hoss hadn't tried to fight with him, but his pride was hurt at losing to Ed who was about the same size as him even though he was 5 months younger.

Feeling sorry for himself Tom decided not to join his friends, but to find a tree and take a little nap. He looked around from his place on the rugs and spotted a nice shady spot not far away. Tom slowly got to his feet and stumbled over to the tree, feeling very dizzy and unsteady on his feet and wondering why that was. Slumping against the tree, Tom made himself comfortable and he fell asleep.

Ed and Hoss fished quietly for a while catching the odd fish and returning to the bank to re-bait their hooks. They had seen Tom care for the ponies but hadn't paid much attention to him. Hoss just thought that Tom was going to join them soon and Ed thought that Tom was trying to regather himself before he braved them. Ed did feel a little guilty about hitting Tom so hard in the ribs, as he hadn't really wanted to fight but, he couldn't let Tom carry on teasing Hoss like that and walking away from a fight would have let Tom think he could tease him too.

Ed caught a big fish and shouted over to Hoss. "Hoss, Hoss, look at this one he's a beauty don't ya think?"

"Oh yeah Ed, he's a real biggun'. Hey Ed, you seen Tom, ya think he's OK?"

"Probably pouting 'cos I beat him Hoss, but I never wanted to fight in the first place", said Ed.

Hoss turned to face the lake's bank, "I can't see him Ed, he's not by the ponies or on the rugs".

"Probably gone for a walk then he won't go far, Tom can be a git but he don't hold a grudge for long, he'll come fish soon I'm sure because he loves to fish.". "I gotta go get this fish of the hook Hoss afore it struggles so much is gets off on it's own", said Ed wading through the water to the bank.

Ed looked around and saw Tom slumped under a tree. "Hoss, I found Tom, he's asleep under a tree. I think he's drunk, my pa dozes in his chair when he's had too much to drink. You better come and help me check he's OK."

Ed knocked the fish out with a stone and unhooked it and threw it on the pile, whilst Hoss waded out of the water. Together they approached Tom calling his name softly.

"Tom,...Tom, wake up are you OK?" said Ed shaking Tom's shoulder gently.

Tom grunted and made a sound like "uuuh" before he turned onto his side and threw up. Ed and Hoss jumped back as Tom vomited.

"Ed, go get some water, we need to clean him up and stop him from choking on his vomit. I seen the ranch hands treat the animals with sickness and they said it was always important to keep the mouth and nose clear so the animal can breathe. Tom will probably have vomit in his nose too. There's a clean rag in my left saddle bag so can you get that too." Ed ran off to get the water and the rag whilst Hoss helped Tom sit up and pulled him away from the tree and where he'd been sick.

Tom's eyes were glazed and his clothes were covered at the front with vomit. Hoss helped Tom take his shirt off, with Tom grunting from the shooting pains from his sore ribs Just as Hoss had finished helping Tom off with his shirt, Ed ran up with some water and the rag. Together they cleaned Tom up and whilst Ed sat with Tom, Hoss went down to the lake to wash out Tom's shirt. Having washed out the shirt, Hoss hung it up on a branch in the sun so that it could dry.

Ed, gave Tom a drink of water and Tom gagged but managed to swallow some. "How much more of that brandy did you drink whilst we was fishing Tom?" Ed asked. "I,...I don't... know", Tom replied. "Uh, I feel sick" and he once again turned over and vomited, this time is was only water though.

Ed helped Tom sit back up. "You idiot how are you gonna hide this from Will when he turns up?". Tom's eyes were a little less glassy but Ed saw Tom wince when he spoke to him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Tom sobbed, "I didn't want to ruin the day and I'm sorry I forced you into a fight."

"Ah, Tom, come on we're friends OK, sometimes friends fight and I'm sorry I hit you so hard. Does it hurt a lot?"

Tom nodded, "My ribs, are sore and my lip hurts"

"Is that why you had more brandy?", said Ed

Tom looked down at the ground and nodded.

Whilst Ed was sitting talking to Tom, Hoss had retreated back to the rugs. He sat and took a drink of sarsaparilla and searched his saddle-bags for the biscuits. Finding a few left, he took them and the sarsaparilla over to the others.

"Here Tom, eat one of these, it's help you feel better.", said Hoss passing Tom a biscuit. Tom took the biscuit but hesitated, "Go on Tom, Hoss is right, you need to eat something to help your stomach settle", said Ed.

Tom bit into the biscuit, Hoss handed one to Ed and sat down with his friends. They sat quietly eating the biscuits. Hoss finished his and had a drink of the sarsaparilla to wash it down before he handed to Ed who took a swig before he in turn passed it to Tom. Smiling gratefully Tom took a swig of the sarsaparilla. He still felt a little dizzy but he did actually feel better.

They were still sitting down by the tree when they heard a horse ride up. A few minutes later Will walked through he trees leading his horse. "Hey, you guys" he said. "Everything OK?" he queried looking at his brother who seemed to be a bit pale and he noted the fat lip.

"Yeah, hi Will" said Ed. "Tom musta eaten something that disagreed with him or caught a bit of the sun because he felt sick, we found him being sick over there" said Ed pointing to where Tom had been sick earlier.

Will tied up his horse and approached his brother, crouching down he took Tom's chin gently, "you feeling' better now Tom? Are you sure that you want to camp out tonight still?"

Ed nudged Hoss and both boys walked away leaving the brothers to talk.

"Yeah Will, I been sick but I'm feeling a bit better now, I've eaten a biscuit and had some sarsaparilla. Please let us camp out tonight, me and Ed have been looking forward to it and Hoss has been allowed to stay out past supper."

"Well OK, if you're sure but if you're sick again I'm taking you home clear?"

Tom sighed, "Yeah clear".

When Ed and Hoss reached the rugs Ed whispered to Hoss "We need to hide the brandy before Will sees it or he's gonna work it out why Tom's been sick, help me find it and hide it please." Hoss nodded and the boys searched the rugs carefully eventually finding the bottle which had fallen over and dropped down into one of them. Looking up Hoss nodded to Ed that Will was looking in the other direction and Ed carefully wrapped the bottle in the towel that Hoss has brought and stowed it in Hoss's saddle-bag.

"So Tom, you gonna tell me how you got that fat lip then brother, don't lie to me and tell me you did it when you fell over to be sick?" said Will

"Ed and I had a bit of a fight", said Tom looking down at his feet.

"Uh huh, why?" said Will.

"It's nuthin'" said Tom

"It's not nothing Tom, Ed is your best friend and friends don't fight without a reason, now you going to tell me on your own or do you need an incentive?" said Will putting his hands on his belt.

Tom winced and just that movement sent a wave of pain up from his ribs. Will saw Tom and realised that the wincing wasn't just because his brother feared his belt. Clearly Tom was in pain from more than a fat lip. Will reached forwards and looked closely at his brother, he could just about see the reddening of where a blow or two had clearly landed on ribs. He gently pressed his hand over the spots and Tom grunted, Will gently but firmly ran his hands over his brothers torso watching carefully for Tom's reactions. "Looks just like bruising Tom, but we need to strap your chest up."

Will stood and called over to the others. "Ed you get yourself here right now!"

Ed hearing the raised voice run over to Will. "Yes sir?"

"What happened, Tom said you fought. I see a fat lip and it's clear he's got bruised ribs. Why did you fight?"

Ed gulped, "Uhm,"

"Uhm is not an answer young man, now you tell me why you and Tom were fighting right now, or I'll spank you and then take you home to your pa to finish the job!" said Will angrily.

Ed went white, gulped and said "Yes, sir, I'll tell you. Well, we were arguing because Tom was teasing Hoss here and I told him to knock it off. He told me 'or what' and I kinda lost my rag and said I'd give him a pasting. He said any-time and then we started fighting."

Will glared at Ed and then he turned and glared down at Tom, "Is that right Tom?"

Tom nodded still looking at his feet. He knew that Will would not be impressed that he had been teasing a friend, or that he had goaded another friend into a fight.

"Tom look at me", said Will. Tom looked up at his brother who was still glaring at him. "You are in trouble young man and we will be having a discussion about that. I trust that you have apologised for your behaviour?" he asked.

Tom nodded, careful to make sure that he looked at Will so that he could see he was sincere.

Will turned to Ed "And you young man need to clearly learn how to control your temper. Tom might have goaded you, but you are also in the wrong, for threatening him and then fighting. Now clearly he has come off worst and that is hopefully a lesson he will learn the hard way. You however, could have walked away. Instead you stayed and encouraged the fighting. Now we can handle this here or I can tell your pa when we return tomorrow you decide."

Will looked at Hoss, "What did you do when they were fighting?"

"Will, Hoss wasn't there, he'd gone to take a leak and he broke us up when he came back and saw us fighting. " said Tom

"OK then, seems like at least one of you has some sense then" said Will. Hoss nodded but thought to himself 'yeah but I nearly hit Tom myself, it was only because Ed stopped me, thank the lord."

"Hoss, would you please go find us some firewood please?" said Will.

Hoss looked at his friends who both looked like trapped animals, Hoss recognised the look as one who knew he was in for a whipping. He nodded at Will, "Yes, sir" "Oh and Hoss, get enough to last the night will you?" Hoss knew that this was said to encourage him to stay away a while so that Will could deal with Tom and Ed. "Yes, sir I will" he said walking away quickly.

Will waited until Hoss was out of hearing range, "Well Ed, you made your decision?"

"Yes sir, I'll let you handle it."

"Very well then, Tom, follow me, Ed you go sit over there on the rugs and stay there until I call you." Ed said " Yes, sir" and walked over and sat on the rugs.

Will helped Tom to his feet and they walked away about 100 feet and went behind a tree. Finding a tree stump at a nice height, Will sat down and he pulled Tom in front of him. "Tom, I'm sorry you are in pain, but it is not serious and it is your own fault. You need to learn to respect that your friends may have different ways than you and that fighting is not a resolution to your arguments clear?"

Tom looked down at his feet and nodded.

"Ah, ah, look at me", said Will, lifting his brother's chin so that he looked at him. "I'm not gonna mention this to pa this time, but I hear of it happening again I will you understand?"

Tom looked at Will and nodded, "Verbal answer please" was the request.

"Yes, sir, in understand", said Tom.

"Good, 'cos much as you may not believe me Tom ,I don't want to have to spank you ever, but sometimes it's the only way to get into a boys head enough to make him remember how to behave." With that Will pulled Tom gently down over his knees. Tom cried out in pain at the movement. "Tom is the pain unbearable?

"Not unbearable but it bloody hurts Will."

"No cursing", said Will smacking Tom's backside. But he helped Tom stand up. "OK, so over the knee is not going to work and bending forwards to put your hands on the stump is also out." Will looked around for another stump but seeing none he gestured to the nearest tree. "Go over to that tree and put your hands on it and bend over as much as you can." he said pointing at the tree.

Tom walked over to the tree and put both his hands on the tree and bent as far as he could without the pain in his ribs becoming excruciating. He knew that he would soon be experiencing another pain in the nether regions, that would give his brain another reason to not worry too much about his ribs and lip.

Will being right handed stood to the left of Tom. He hand large hands, rough and hard from working on the family farm all of his life and he knew that they would make an impression even through trousers, so he decided Tom could leave his pants on this time.

Taking a deep breath he swung his hand high into the air and brought it down hard on Tom's backside. Tom yelped at the first swat,but he bit his lip determined to be stoic as his friends were nearby. He held his lip in his teeth, whilst Will spanked hard and fast, not bothering to lecture as he had already said his piece. After 20 swats, Tom was unable to contain his stoic stance and he began to sob. After 30 swats, Tom's breathing became hitched and he cried out, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry... Will …..please stop... I'll, I'll nnnn... never fight with my friends again.".

Will seeing that he had made the impression he wanted, gave Tom six more swats, all much harder than before and all on his sit spots and then he stopped. Tom sagged his arms and held onto the tree sobbing loudly. Will rubbed Tom's back, up and down gently, it's OK Tom it's done, your gonna be OK."

They stayed where they were for while until Tom's crying eased up and he started to hiccup. Will then turned Tom towards him and pulled him into a gently hug. Tom fell into his brother arms, he winced a little at the contact with his chest but resisted when Will tried to pull back. "I'm sorry Will really I am" said Tom. "I know you are Tom, you've been punished for it, so now we move on OK, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah Will, I love you too, but you think you can find another way to show you love me so much?" said Tom jokily pulling back and looking at his older brother. Will grinned knowing that whilst Tom was in pain from the spanking he was going to be OK. "Sorry brother it's part of the job, big brothers have to be responsible and they also have to help there younger siblings to be responsible too." Tom when I've finished with Ed we'll find something to strap your chest up with as we need to keep your ribs strapped until you can get into town so a doctor can look you over, I'm pretty sure it's just bruising as nothing feels out of place but we don't want to make things worse OK?"

"Yes sir. I'll see if anyone has anything we can use in their saddle-bags."

"OK then now get your shirt on, it must be nearly dry by now and go rest on the rugs until Hoss gets back whilst I deal with Ed."

"Yes, sir" said Tom walking in front of his brother back to the rugs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** There is spanking in this chapter, don't like please don't bother to read it. Reviews as always highly appreciated. Please remember though, that this is a story that contains discipline that includes spanking but is NOT a spanking story. I hope that this clarifies things for everyone.

* * *

Will walked behind Tom until he was within a reasonable calling distance of the rugs, where Ed was sat nervously waiting for his turn with Will.

"OK Ed, lets go" said Will.

Ed stood up and Tom smiled at him weakly as they passed each other. When Ed reached Will's side he turned and they both made their way back to the tree stump Will had taken Tom too.

Will sat down on the stump and pulled Ed gently by his upper arm until he was standing in front of him. "Well young man do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"No, sir, except I'm sorry Tom got hurt." said Ed quietly whilst looking at his feet.

"Look at me Ed please" requested Will.

Ed raised his head so that he could look at Will.

"Look, I know Tom was in the wrong, teasing your younger friend and he practically goaded you into the fight, but you have to learn that fighting is not the best way to resolve an argument. As you get older you will find many people will make you angry and you will then probably have a gun. If you do not learn to control your temper by then, you will react and end up killing someone because of it, or, if they are either a better or quicker shot that you, you can be injured or killed. Is that what you want to happen?"

"No sir, it's sure isn't, I'm sorry, I promise to work harder on ignoring someone I know is teasing me"

"Good lad. Right then, when we are finished here, you will shake hands and apologise to Tom. I expect he will do the same and I do not expect to hear of you fighting again, or I will drop by and tell your pa about today. Do you understand young man?"

"YYY...Yes, sir"

With that, Will pulled Ed around to his right side and guided him down over his knees, positioning Ed carefully so that he would have a good target for his large hands. Wrapping his arm around Ed's waist he said, "I'm going to give you 20 swats Ed, you may cry out if you wish, but I do not want you fighting me on this, so no leg kicking or I will have to restrain your legs too. OK?"

"YY..Yes, sir" said Ed nervously.

Will took a very deep breath and raised his right hand high before bring it it down hard on the denim clad backside in front of him. SMACK. "Aaaarrgh", cried Ed.

Will continued at the same intensity for another 9 swats with Ed crying out at each swat. After the 10th swat Ed's backside was burning like never before. 'Damn' he thought – 'Will sure can deliver a spanking, this smarts' and he began to kick his legs in an attempt to get away from the pain.

Will wrapped his arms tighter around the waist of the young boy and put is right leg over Ed's legs to lock them down. Two smacks later, Ed then tried to turn himself over on Will's knees.

"Stop it Ed, keep still or I will be forced to smack harder." Will growled out stopping for a second.

Ed blanched, 'harder, oh no I can't cope with harder' and he stopped struggling and began to sob loudly. Will knew he was spanking hard and he wasn't immune to the young man's cries, but he knew that Ed needed this, to help him learn to control his temper as well as deal with the guilt for hurting his friend, also truthfully he wanted to get this over quickly for the both of them.

"Eight more Ed and we will be done". Will then started swatting again – he eased up on the intensity a little but swatted faster. A few seconds later he had reached the 20 swats he had told Ed he was getting, so he stopped and releasing Ed's legs he started rubbing his hand gently up and down on Ed's back. It took a few minutes of this before Ed realised that the painful swatting had stopped and that Will was rubbing his back gently whilst murmuring softly that he was forgiven and he would be OK.

Will felt Ed's breathing slow down and when Ed tried to stand, he helped him get up off his knees. When they were both standing, Will pulled Ed into a hug and Ed accepted it gratefully. "Your forgiven Ed, now please don't give me any reason to do that again OK?"

"No sir, I won't" said Ed. Will released Ed from the hug and Ed immediately reached back to rub the sting out of his burning backside.

"Come one Ed, lets go find the others, hopefully Hoss has returned with some firewood and we can start a fire and cook some of the fish. I've noticed you've caught quite a few and certainly enough for supper".

Ed nodded and Will put his arm around the younger man and led him back to the rugs. As they approached, they observed that Hoss had indeed returned with quite a good stack of firewood and that both he and Tom had already collected stones and had started to build a fire pit.

"OK then who's up for fish for supper?" said Will.

"I am", said Tom

"Yeah me too", said Ed.

"No sir, not for me, my brother said I can stay out for a while longer today but that supper will be saved for me back at the ranch. I've had a few snacks though so I'm not that hungry." said Hoss.

"OK, if you're sure Hoss" said Will. "OK boys go get me some of the fish and I'll build a fire and get the fish ready for cooking" said Will heading over to his horse and collecting his saddle bags and a smallish frying pan he had tied to his saddle-horn.

Tom, Ed and Will collected up the fish and returned to the rugs with them. "Will, Hoss was gonna take some home for his family" said Tom.

"Fine, then let him choose the ones he wants to and he can string them up and tie them to the tree branch over there" said Will not looking up from laying out the cooking utensils.

Hoss chose enough fish for the family to have for lunch tomorrow and the boys then helped him string them together. Tom and Ed willing to do anything to help distract them from their smarting behinds. Hoss then strung the fish up on a nearby branch and the boys returned to the rugs.

Meanwhile, Will had prepared and started the fire and had put on a pot of coffee for himself. "Hey, why don't you guys go clean up and I'll clean the fish." he said.

The younger boys wandered off to the lake's edge out of hearing distance and bent down to wash their hands. Tom's head was still fuzzy and he felt a bit sickly again, probably due to bending his head forwards to much whilst on one knee as he was trying hard not to let anything other than his clothes touch his sore backside. He lent further over to cup water into both of his hands so he could through it into his face and off balance he fell in to the shallow water. The water was much colder than earlier and it was a shock to his system but he was able to turn over quickly and he sat in the shallow water.

Ed and Hoss as soon as they saw Tom fall in, started laughing. "Will said wash up Tom, not take a bath!" laughed Ed.

Tom shook the water out of his hair and realised that his head felt a little clearer and the cold water was soothing to his sore butt. He looked up and saw both Ed and Hoss laughing at him and he started laughing too. "Yeah well I didn't mean to fall in did I?" he said. "But I gotta tell ya, it sure is soothing to a sore butt sitting in this water." and he splashed water at Ed who was nearest.

Ed bent forwards a little more and splashed back at Tom and then he turned to Hoss and splashed at him. "Water fight!" he said playfully and he tried to get back before Hoss could splash him back. Unfortunately like Tom he was kneeling down on one knee as had been trying to keep everything away from his backside and he was unable to turn away without losing his balance and he ended up falling into the shallow water, landing on his side. Hoss who had been kneeing down properly lent back and roared with laughter "Look who else is taking a bath" he said.

Will looked up at hearing the second splash and Hoss's laughter and standing, he watched to make sure that the boys were OK.

"You boys OK?" he called out.

"Yes sir everyone's fine", said Hoss. "Tom and Ed just fell in is all".

Will smiled to himself. 'Yeah right, I'm sure I heard splashing and laughter before. Oh well, 'so long as they are OK', he thought, 'I'm glad that they can still play with each other, it looks like their friendship is still going strong'. "OK then, you boys make sure you don't go any further into the water though hmm and watch out for Tom, his head isn't clear yet you hear me?"

"Yes sir, I'll keep an eye on him" said Hoss.

Meanwhile Ed had recovered from the shock of falling in and was sitting up and playfully, Tom and Ed were splashing each, other only stopping when they heard Will call out. Waiting until Hoss had finished replying they then started up again. "Come on Hoss, get in here" they called out.

Hoss grinned enjoying the fact that Tom and Ed were playing rather than fighting. "Ah, I don't know about that, I got nothing else to put on and I don't wanna go home wet".

"Oh come on Hoss, Will's got a fire going now, you can always dry your clothes out before you go home, we got blankets you can wrap yourself in whilst the clothes dry and we can listen to one of Wills stories" said Ed.

Thinking that it was a good idea and wanted to be part of the gang again, Hoss jumped into the shallow water splashing Tom and Ed in the process.

The boys stayed in the water splashing each other for a while, but when they became bored of that they just sat there and chatted. "You know what Tom, you're right about the water soothing a sore butt, Will sure knows how to spank. He only gave me half what my pa would have and that was only with his hands but I sure can feel it." said Ed ruefully rubbing his backside in the water.

Tom nodded, "Yeah he takes after our pa, I reckon he musta had a lot of spankings himself over the years, 'cos he sure knows where it hurts the most" replied Tom. "Look Ed, I'm real sorry I teased ya and Hoss I'm sorry I called you chicken, you ain't really I just wanted to get ya to join in."

"It OK Tom, I forgive ya, I'm sorry I hurt ya ribs does it hurt a lot? said Ed.

"Nope not much now, not sure if its 'cos the water is cold or the pain in my butt overrides it" said Tom sadly. "Anyway, it's my fault, if I hadn't teased and challenged ya, you wouldn't have hit me" he put his right hand out "Friends?" he queried. Ed shook the outstretched hand. "Sure" he said.

Tom let go of Ed's hand and reached out to Hoss. "Friends?" "Sure Tom", said Hoss shaking Tom's hand.

Will stood up drinking his coffee and watching the boys in the lake play and then just sitting talking ,whilst he kept a watchful eye on the fire. He saw them shaking hands and knowing that things were going to be OK between them, he returned to sitting down and started cleaning the fish ready for cooking.

When the fish were all gutted he put on a billy can of beans and placing the frying pan on a hot rock in the side of the fire, he put the as much of the fish as he could in the pan. Standing up again he called out to the boys "OK boys, time to get outta the water afore you shrivel up" before he started to unpack some plates, cutlery and some metal mugs from his saddle bags. Refilling the coffee pot with water and some more coffee he carefully returned the pot to the stone he was using in the fire as a stove.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: Reviews have been a bit quiet for the last few chapters, yet I see I still have lots of readers. Please do take the time to review if you like the story, it helps us poor writers feel like we should carry on. Thank you to those who have reviewed and I'm glad the followers and favourites are climbing up. This chapter is back to being a longer one, there is no actual spanking scene in this chapter just implied discipline sorry to disappoint those who only want that type of story!**

* * *

The boys helped each other out of the water, stumbling a bit due to the extra weight of their wet clothes. They stripped off immediately and after wringing out their clothes as best they could they hung them over the tree branches and ran quickly to the rugs scrambling into a blanket, each wrapping it around them, suddenly feeling the cold. The huddled around the fire and Will handed around the meal he'd dished up onto plates.

"Are you sure you're not hungry Hoss, there's plenty to go around?"

"Uhm, actually I am now sir, but I better not just in case I don't eat what Hop Sing has cooked for me, thank you for offering." said Hoss. It was unlikely he would not be able to manage both meals he knew, but being around Will had kind of made him feel even worse about betraying Adam's trust and it was already gonna be hard enough to eat in front of Adam when he got back to the ranch.

"OK young man ,I'll not force you, do you want some coffee?"

"I'll have some Will", called out Tom.

"Yeah me too", said Ed.

"I was actually just asking Hoss boys", said Will.

Tom and Ed grinned at each other, they knew that Will was joking with them, he knew that they were not allowed coffee at home normally, but he allowed them to drink a cup each day when they camped out, so they would be able to have some tonight and again in the morning.

Hoss looked at Will, "Uhm thank you sir, but I'm not normally allowed coffee. I'd like to try some but I don't wanna get in trouble with my brother Adam."

"Hmm, well, how about you have half a cup and you tell your brother I said it was OK and if he wants to he can blame me. You boys need to warm up and this is all I got that you can have hot. OK?"

Hoss nodded and grinned up at Will. "Thank you sir, I'd like that".

Will poured 4 cups of coffee and then after handing them around he sat down to eat his meal.

Hoss sipped at the hot black bitter liquid whilst watching his friends and Will eat, noting that Ed and Tom had started squirming a bit now the numbing had receded from their backsides and the soreness was returning. Hoss grew thoughtful at that moment thinking that he'd pretty much be in the same shape if Will found out about what else they'd been up to that day.

"Hey Hoss, Hoss, HOSS" said Tom getting a little louder at each attempt to gain his friends attention.

Hoss came out of his daze and looked at Tom. "Yeah?"

"Will said go get your clothes whilst he washes the plates and that, he's gonna build a small frame and put it near the fire so your clothes can get dry quicker."

"Oh right", said Hoss getting up and going to collect his wet clothing.

Shortly after, Will returned with the washed plates and cups. "You two, take these knives and go cut me some strongish branches from those trees over there" he said to Tom and Ed pointing to the trees he knew had the branches he needed were low enough for the boys to reach. "about 8 in total and roughly 5 feet long".

Tom and Ed headed over to the trees and immediately began cutting the branches gauging the length needed by their arm span.

"You OK Hoss?" queried Will, "You've been a bit quiet, are you cold or feeling unwell?"

"I'm sorry, no sir, I'm fine, just not used to being out camping with anyone other than my family I guess."

Will nodded, it seemed plausible. Ed had been out overnight with him before but Hoss had only seen him in town and before today they'd hardly spoken more than a few words of greeting.

Tom and Ed returned quickly with the branches and Will very quickly fashioned a framework that he could prop up near the fire so that the clothing could be dried easily. He took the wet clothing from Hoss and hung it up and then adjusted the angle so that as much of the surface of the clothing was within drying range.

"OK then who wants to hear a story?", said Will sitting down and making himself comfortable.

The younger boys all sat down and made themselves comfortable around the fire. "Will, can you tell the story about how you got caught throwing eggs in town?" said Tom laughing a little.

Will laughed too knowing that Tom always asked for stories of him being in trouble when he was younger if Will had punished him recently, "OK then" and he began telling the tale.

**Flashback**

_Will and his friends Sam, Paul and Charlie were 8 years old and full of mischief just like most boys their age. The were always seen out together unless one or other of them had been restricted to home, but usually they created mischief together and on occasion got caught and punished at the same time. All of their parents being of the same old fashioned type, using corporal punishment and extra chores, rather than groundings to get their displeasure across to their children._

_On this particular day the boys were bored. They'd played 'hide 'n' seek' around Sam's home and got chased away from the area they were playing in because they were getting in the way, so they headed to Paul's as it was the nearest, plus Paul's family had a small barn they could play in. _

_At Paul's home, they tried playing in the hay in the barn, but Paul's older brother scolded them for getting in his way. _

_Reluctantly the boys left the barn and trudged about solemnly for about half an hour wandering about pretty aimlessly, until they walked through some woodland and found themselves behind a small house with a chicken coop and a penned area, with chickens walking about pecking at corn. There seemed to be no-one about and Charlie, the most mischievous of them suddenly had an idea._

_He stopped the others and hushing them he pushed them back into the woodland. "Eggs", he said_

"_Yeah so", said Paul_

"_Chicken eggs idiot, we can collect some and go get Martin and his mates back for dumping us in the stream last week". He smiled, thinking back to the incident last week when Martin a 12 year old from school and his mate Matt, had ambushed them and dumped them all into the stream near the school. Not only did they get wet, but they all got muddy and the boys including Charlie, had been sent to school in their best clothes that day as it was class picture day. _

_Charlie has arrived home wet and muddy to find his father home and he was not believed when he explained that Martin and Matt had pushed him and the others into the stream. His father had delivered a painful tanning and a lecture about not playing with his friends whilst in his best clothes and Charlie had vowed to himself that he would find a way to get even._

_Luckily the others had managed to get home and only find their mothers there, they were all lectured and Will had also been given extra chores but apart from that they were lucky, however, that didn't mean that they were also not sore at Martin and Matt._

_Charlie explained his plan to his friends and there were hi fives all around. The boys agreed that Paul would keep lookout as he had the best whistle, whilst the others crept carefully into the chicken coop and collected as many eggs as they could and carefully stowed them into their pockets before creeping back into the wood._

_Empting their pockets carefully the boys counted out the eggs. They had collected 12 between them which was quite a haul and would have been the entire amount the hens had laid that day. It didn't occur to the boys that the home owner would find that suspicious at all when they came out to collect the daily amount._

_Sharing out the eggs between the 4 of them they back tracked a little into the woodland and took another path out towards town, where they thought that they might have more of a chance finding Martin and Matt._

_Martin, being a general bully was soon spotted with his right hand man Matt, teasing a group of girls by throwing a bonnet he'd taken from one of them into the air between him and Matt._

_Will spotted them first and he motioned to the others who hid behind the nearest building, creeping forwards so that they could see when Martin and Matt tired of their childish teasing. Martin eventually threw the bonnet up in the air and laughing, him and Matt walked off._

_Will looked at the others and carefully keeping close to the buildings they followed the older boys, keeping back out of sight until they saw them disappear into the mercantile._

_Charlie gathered his friends around "Right then, you all know what to do", he said and the boys ran off to get into position. Paul, across the street so that he could observe the older boys leaving the store and he could then fire the first egg. The others took up places behind barrels to the side of the store with Sam deciding to climb up onto the roof of the store so he could lean over the edge and drop his eggs directly onto the top of the unsuspecting older boys. _

_Now normally, climbing such a height would be difficult but, luckily for Sam the store had recently been restocked and there was quite a stack of boxes at the side of the store giving someone as small and agile as Sam extra help._

_Everyone was in position, when they saw Paul nod his head indicating that the targets were exiting the store. Paul drew back his right arm and readied to throw his first egg. Martin was the first boy to open the door and as soon as he stepped forwards, Paul called out "Now" and he threw his first egg._

_Not knowing what was going on, but hearing the "Now" shout, Martin tried to duck but was still hit with the first egg, which came from the front, Matt however was not as quick to duck and he was hit from both sides with a eggs from Charlie and Will. Seeing they were under attack Martin, nudged Matt, "Lets run for it", he shouted and the boys stood up quickly and jumped down from the stores steps._

_Seeing his chance to drop his eggs disappear, Sam stood up and stepped forwards to throw all three eggs as hard as he could at the retreating boys. Hitting the target with all 3 of them, but he then lost his footing on the roof and tumbling forwards he fell with a cry. Sam managed to grab the edge of the roof momentarily as he passed it which slowed his progress over the edge. He landed hard on the bags of grain and flour the store owner Mr Wilson had only placed there this morning. One of the bags split spewing flour into the air and creating a small cloud around Sam._

_Martin and Matt carried on running from the onslaught feeling very sticky where the eggs had hit them. Paul, Charlie and Will stood up where they were, far to scared about Sam being hurt to run off and hide._

_Mr Wilson had only just missed Sam falling on him as he had run out when he heard the boys scream out 'Lets run for it' as he thought they had stolen something. _

_Mr Wilson saw Sam land hard and was grateful that he had chosen that place for the dry goods whilst he made room in the store. After all he (Sam) looked winded, rather than badly hurt, which is what might have happened had he landed directly on the boarding. Mr Wilson knelt down and reached forwards gently helping Sam into a sitting position. "You OK boy?" he asked._

_Sam wasn't sure, he hurt all over it seemed and he began to cry._

"_You boy, go get the doctor" Mr Wilson said to Will, who nodded silently and he ran off as fast as he could to get the doctor. _

_Paul made his way over to the store side of the street and Charlie stepped up nearer to Sam. "Are you OK, Sam?" said both of his friends with tears in their eyes._

"_I think he's gonna be just fine boys, but I want the doctor to confirm that. Now just what was he doing on my roof?"_

_Paul and Charlie looked at each other and said nothing, they knew that they were all doomed but there was no way they were going to tell on their friend. The boys stood around silently crying whilst Sam was sitting up holding his arms around his his torso as his ribs seemed to be causing him the most pain._

_It was only a few minutes before Will returned with the doctor. The doctor stepped up onto the board-walk and asking Mr Wilson to move away, he knelt down to examine Sam. He introduced himself and told Sam that he needed to check him over before he could move him to the surgery for a proper check-up. Expertly the doctor quickly checked Sam over and he felt sure that there were no broken limbs. There was probably going to be bruising to his back and ribs but he didn't think that the ribs were broken._

"_Nothing serious I believe Mr Wilson, but I need to get him back to the clinic to get his clothes off so I can take a better look at them ribs. Do you know who his parents are because I really need them there?"_

"_No Dr Morris, I have no idea but these here boys look to be his friends so they can tell you."_

_Dr Morris looked at the crying boys standing nearby. "You boys OK, are any of you hurt?"_

"_No (sob), I'm (sob) OK" said Charlie._

"_What about you boy?" said Dr Morris to Paul. _

"_No, sir (sob), I'm not hurt, is Sam gonna be (sob) OK?"_

"_Yes, I think so, it seems nothing serious has been done to your friend, does anyone of you know where his parents are?" he asked._

"_Yes sir, " said Will. "His pa is working out on the range today but I his ma will be home. Shall I go get her?"_

"_I think not son", said Mr Wilson interrupting the doctor's response. "I want to know why you were throwing eggs at my customers first and why your young friend here was up on my roof. Doctor, if you take this young man to the clinic I'll ask the Sheriff or one of his deputies to go find the young man's ma and bring her into town."_

"_Thank you Mr Wilson, Come on son" the doctor said to Sam, helping him stand and then leading him to the clinic._

"_You boys take a seat on that there bench and do not move, you hear me?" said Mr Wilson, pointing to a bench on the front of the board-walk near his store front._

_Paul, Charlie and Will went and sat on the bench whilst Mr Wilson stepped out into the street and called out to a young man walking on the other side of the street. "Hey you there, Elliot, please go get the sheriff or a deputy and bring him to the mercantile."_

"_Oh yes, sir I will" was the reply and the boy took off running towards the sheriff's office._

_A few minutes passed before the one of the town's deputies walked into view. He saw the boys sitting quietly on the bench looking like they had been crying and he thought to himself. 'uh huh I wonder what they've been up to?'_

_Walking up the steps he addressed the mercantile's owner. "Howdy Mr Wilson, young Elliot told me you wanted the sheriff or a deputy to drop by, how can I be of help, anything to do with them young'uns?"_

"_As a matter of a fact it is, but more importantly a boy got hurt, one of their friends it seems. Dr Morris thinks he's gonna be OK, but took him back to the clinic to check him over properly. He lives outside of town and someone needs to go get his ma so she can be there for the doctor to check the boy over. I can't leave the store and I don't want to trust one of them to do it, as well as the fact that I don't know how far the home is. Could you perhaps go get the lads ma?"_

"_Sure, the town's quiet and there's another deputy available today. Which one of you boys is gonna tell me where you friend lives then?" the deputy questioned the boys sitting on the bench._

"_I'll tell you, sir", said Will quietly and he explained how the deputy could get to Sam's house. _

"_I'll be going then Mr Wilson, you need any help with them, give Clem a call?" he pointed at the boys. "Don't be causing Mr Wilson any more trouble you hear me?". The boys nodded their heads and looked back at their feet._

"_No deputy I think I can handle them" said Mr Wilson._

_He watched the deputy walk back to the sheriff's office and mount his horse tied up outside, before he rode off to collect Sam's ma._

_Mr Wilson, approached the 3 boys who by now had stopped crying. Standing over them he said "Now lets get us some answers then, why were you throwing eggs at my customers hmm?"_

_The friends looked at each other and the shrugged their shoulders. "That's not an answer boys, now you answer my questions or the deputies which is it?"_

"_They started it!" explained Charlie softly._

"_Who started what boy?"_

"_They did, Martin and that idiot friend of his Matt. They pushed us in the stream, we was just getting them back"_

"_Oh, so this was just a prank then, to get them back for doing something to you boys was it?"_

_The 3 boys nodded. "Hmm, well I don't think throwing eggs at anyone is acceptable boys and certainly not outside my store. Look at the mess you've made. Egg all over my door, flour and grain spilt and your friend coulda been hurt worse if he hadn't have landed on my flour bags. What do you have to say for yourselves.?"_

"_Sorry Mister", said Will. "We was only trying to get Martin and Matt back."_

"_I'm sorry sir", said Paul_

"_And you young man, do you not have anything to say?" said Mr Wilson to Charlie._

"_Yes sir, I'm sorry for making the mess, but I'm not sorry for throwing them eggs at Martin and Matt, they deserved it for pushing us in the stream last week. My best clothes got all muddy and pa gave me a tanning 'cos he didn't believe I was pushed in, he thought I'd been playing in the mud." said Charlie defiantly._

"_Well I'm sorry that the older boys pushed you children into the stream, but I expect you boys to clean up the mess you made and you'll all be responsible for the damage to the goods but it won't be much I expect. I'm going to be speaking to your parents about this though, you can be sure of that."_

_The boys gulped, all of them pretty sure of the response they would get when their parents found out. Another reason to be mad at Martin and Matt._

"_Right then boys, whilst we wait for the deputy to get back to town with your friends ma, I'll get you some cloths and you can clean my door and store front." said Mr Wilson. The boys groaned at that but they stood up and followed Mr Wilson into the store to collect buckets of water and a cloth each._

**End flashback**

"Well, we cleaned up the mess we made finishing just as the deputy came back to town. Unfortunately for us, my pa saw Sam's ma travelling in with the deputy and asked he what happened. The deputy relayed the story to him and he decided to tag along, stopping to get Charlie and Paul's pa on the way. Suffice to say they were pretty angry when the saw us."

"After being made to apologise to the store owner we were taken over to the clinic so that they could check on Sam's well-being. Sam had bruising but was OK , We all received a scolding from the doctor before our pa's made us apologise to him for pulling him away from his work and then we were all swatted a few times in front of the doctor before being taken home for further punishment."

"What happened when you go home Will? Asked Ed "did your pa tan you again?"

"Oh yeah, it was the first time I felt my pa's belt. I'm not sure what he was madder about, us getting caught throwing the eggs or the fact that on our way home we passed the house where we stole the eggs and the home owner was outside loudly scolding his child for not feeding the chickens enough so they had stopped laying.

The boy, about my age, promised his ma that he had in fact fed the birds every day and that he didn't know why there were no eggs that morning. 'Course pa put two and two together and realised that we took them. It was the worse tanning I ever got up to that point I can tell you."

"Will?"

"Yeah Tom?"

"Do you think pa will ever use his belt on me?"

"Depends, I suppose Tom, that incident was the first time he used his belt on me and I think that was because he saw stealing as being a criminal act, the rest he would have put down to mischief and I'd probably just been spanked with his hand. I suppose if you did something dangerous or illegal pa might just resort to the belt, but although it wasn't the only time he used it on me, he sure didn't make it the norm after that incident. Why, you done something you think he wouldn't have approved of?" enquired Will.

"No" said Tom looking away.

"Well you sure do look guilty younger brother."

Tom looked back at Will trying to look him in the eye, but failing to hold Will's stare. Tom looked away again and pulled the blankets tighter around him as if he felt the cold.

'Hmm, I wonder what he's been up to thought Tom, and does it involved the other two?' Will looked at Ed and Hoss who looked away from his stare as well. 'Yep it does involve them, I wonder what else they've been up to out here today?'

Just then they heard the sounds of a horse riding up. Will put his hand on his gun and adjusted his position so that he could stand quickly when Jake rode into view. "Hey there" he called out "It's only Jake from the Ponderosa".

Jake dismounted his horse and waved at Will and the boys sitting down. "Howdy, I was passing and saw the fire. I knew Hoss was out here with his friends today and just wanted to stop by and check they'd been careful making the fire so that it wouldn't get outta hand."

Will stood up as Jake tied up his horse and walked over to the fire. "I'm Will, Bill Evans eldest, that there is Tom" he said pointing to his younger brother. "And the other lad is Ed Hoss and Tom's friend. You want some coffee?"

"Thank you kindly Will" said Jake shaking Will's hand. I'm Jake Kendal ,I'm a ranch hand at the Ponderosa. I work for Hoss's pa Ben Cartwright. I was out taking a ride round checking the fencing and was on my back to the ranch when I saw the fire. Shouldn't you have gone home for supper Hoss?"

"No sir, Adam said I could stay out a bit longer but I had to be back afore Dark, I was just waiting for my clothes to dry and Mr Will has been telling us a story. I was gonna head back to the ranch soon."

"Well we can ride back together then Hoss, let me enjoy this cup of coffee and we can make tracks if your clothes are dry enough, you check them yet?

"No sir, I'll check 'em now" said Hoss standing up to check his clothes whilst Jake sat down and accepted a cup of free coffee from Will.

Hoss found that his clothes were dry enough so took them off the framework Will had erected and he disappeared into the trees where he quickly dressed.

The other two boys stood up and grabbing Hoss's saddle-bags they went over to were Hoss was dressing leaving the two men chatting over coffee. "Here Hoss we got your stuff, the brandy is in the left saddle-bag OK?"

"Thanks, I'd best put them on Beauty then before Jake tries to help me." and he strode over to his pony and tied his saddle-bags on.

"You think Will knows about the brandy and the gun Tom?" said Hoss

"Nah, he's a bit suspicious I think, as none of us could look him in the eye but he don't know nothing and Ed and I ain't gonna tell him tonight either. Right Ed?"

"Right Tom, I ain't gonna tell him nothing."

Meanwhile whilst the younger boys were talking.

"You know Jake, I think them boys have been have been up to something today but I'm not sure what 'cos they ain't letting on. You might want to let Mr Cartwright know just in case huh!"

"Sure Will, I'll tell his brother Adam as Mr Cartwright is away on business. How come they were in blankets anyway?"

"Oh that, well, they got into a bit of a water fight. The boys and I are camping out so they're clothes can dry over the branch over night, although I might just put them on that frame near the fire now. Hoss needed his clothes dry quicker so he could get home so I rigged up a frame near the fire to dry them quicker. It should be a warm night, but I got spare blankets just in case, so they'll be warm enough."

"Yep well, I think Hoss and I had better get going Will, nice to meet you and the boys, much obliged for the coffee." said Jake standing up and throwing the coffee dregs in the fire.

"Good to meet you Jake",said Will standing up and shaking Jake's hand.

"OK Hoss, say goodbye to your friends we gotta get going"

"Yes sir, Jake.". Hoss turned to his friends. "Well I gotta go, have a good camp out."

"See ya Hoss", said Tom shaking his friends hand.

"Yeah, see ya Hoss" said Ed doing the same, before he leant forwards and whispered in Hoss's ear. "Don't worry it'll be fine, just remember to hide that brandy when you get back." Hoss nodded and mounted Beauty.

Jake mounted his horse and Hoss and him waved to everyone before they turned and started into a gentle trot towards the Ponderosa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Thank you so much everyone who does review. Just to be clear this is NO SPANKING or disciplining in this chapter so if the only reason you are looking at this chapter is for that then you are going to be disappointed. Everyone else please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Whilst Will was disciplining the boys at the lake, Michael Willis rode into Virginia City. **

Michael Willis looked around and spotting the Bucket of Blood Saloon, he rode over and dismounted and after tying up his horse securely to the rail he headed in.

"Barkeep, I'll take a beer please"

Josh the barkeeper looked up at the stranger who had just walked in the saloon doors. Josh had been drying up a set of glasses and putting the one he had just dried down, he address the stranger.

"Certainly sir" and he pulled the strange man a pint of his finest beer.

"You travelled far stranger?" he said putting the beer down on the bar and collecting the money placed there.

"Thank you for the beer . Yes, yes I have been travelling for days, I'm looking for somewhere to stay. I've spent quite a few nights sleeping outside and I'm craving a hot bath and a soft bed, can you recommend anywhere in town?"

"Oh yes sir, the International Hotel should be able to fix you up. It's down the street past the livery and there's a bath house over the road from the hotel, as well as a barber should you want a hot shave."

Michael nodded, "That would be real nice to get a hot shave." he said supping his beer. Just then one of the towns two deputies entered the saloon and approached the bar at the other end of where Michael stood.

"Howdy, Jacob", said Josh "What can I get you?".

"Howdy Josh, I'm on duty thank you so I'll not take you up on a beer. Everything OK in here today?" Jacob enquired.

"Sure Jacob, been quiet today, just the regulars dropping in whilst their in town. Only person I don't know, who's come in, is that young man at the other end of the bar. Seems a likeable fellow, he's been travelling a few days and wanted a beer and to find out where to find a bed for the night."

"Hmm, looks like he's wearing two guns I hope he's not looking for trouble." said Deputy Jacob.

"No I don't think so Jacob, he's not been swaggering about and the trouble makers have a different kinda look in there eye. Trust me, I seen it all over the years." Josh said.

"I just bet you have Josh, mind if I ask him a few questions though?"

"Nah, I think he'll be OK answering your questions Jacob, bet you a beer that after you talk to him your fears will be gone".

"OK done" agreed Jacob said the deputy shaking Josh's hand.

Jacob walked down the other end of the bar, his hands resting down by his sides near his gun, but he approached slowly so as to not make the stranger too wary. "Howdy stranger".

"Well howdy deputy" said Michael.

"You planning on staying in town long sir?"

" Couple of nights I guess, why deputy is there a problem?" asked Michael warily.

"No, no problem", said the deputy keeping a little distance just in case the stranger took it upon himself to draw his gun. "I'm just looking at your guns, we don't get many strangers in town and those that wear more than one gun usually gonna cause trouble. Your not looking to do that are you?"

"Oh no sir, if it bothers you or is breaking any town ordnance I'd be happy for you to keep my spare gun safe whilst I was in town." said Michael slowly unclasping his left handed holster in full view of the deputy and then reaching into it and removing the gun carefully with his fingers so the deputy wouldn't feel threatened. "Here deputy, you wanna take it now?" he said holding the gun out away from his body with only his thumb and forefinger on the handle.

Jacob looked at Josh and saw him smile in an 'I told you so' way. With a slight nod of his head towards Josh he acknowledged that Josh was correct in his assessment and he would pay his bet later. It seemed to Jacob that Josh's feelings were correct he certainly felt that the stranger before him didn't have that menacing manner about him.

The deputy accepted the held out gun, before checking it and seeing that it still had it's safety on and he handed it back to the stranger. "No I don't think I need to keep it young man, you seem to be sensible enough, don't go and misplace my trust now you hear?"

"Sure thing deputy, thank you." said Michael accepting his gun back and returning it to his holster. "Can I buy you a drink deputy?"

"No, thank you young sir, I gotta be making my rounds now." said Jacob nodding to Josh the barkeeper before starting to walk away.

"Actually deputy, before you go I was wondering if I might have a word", said Michael.

"OK, well why don't we take seat over there then", said the deputy pointing to a nearby table.

The two men walked to the table and sat down opposite each other. "What can I help you with young man" said Jacob.

"Names Michael Willis sir." said Michael reaching out his hand. Jacob shook the outstretched hand and sat back in his chair. "Well deputy", began Michael. "On my way through the territory I heard some gunfire, it sounded kinda spaced out you know, not like hunting, more like target shooting. Anyway I thought I'd check it out and I rode in the direction I thought it was coming from and ended up at a large lake about an hours ride away from town.

I came upon 3 young boys, they was fishing at the time I arrived. They were acting a bit shifty and nervous, when I enquired as to if they had been up to anything other than fishing. They claimed to have been there all afternoon but they had only caught a few fish each. It could be that the fish just weren't biting, but they seemed awful nervous when I questioned them. Now deputy, I remember being young and boys will be boys an' all, but I wouldn't want 'em to think it's OK to be playing with guns. I kinda had a quick look around whilst they were in the lake and I didn't see anything including a gun but they mighta hidden one if they'd snuck it out."

"Oh yes, can you describe these young'uns?" said the deputy, his interest piqued.

"Well I'd say they were about 12 / 13 years old. I got some Christian names out of 'em, but I don't know if they were their real names. Tom, Ed and Hoss they called themselves."

"The one called Hoss a big looking lad?"

"Yep"

"Tom'll be the cocky one then, he'd probably become group spokesman did he?" said Jacob thinking he knew exactly which Tom the stranger was talking about. He'd found Tom Evans and his friend Ed Kale up to mischief on more than one occasion and he wouldn't put it past Tom to be the one who had talked his friends into 'borrowing' one of their pa's guns for a few hours for shooting practice'.

"Oh yes, that sounds like the one with the chestnut brown hair." said Michael remembering the conversation with the boys only a few hours ago. "He looked like once he'd got over the shock of finding me there, that he'd have to show the others that he wasn't scared. All the boys were right polite though deputy and they did give me correct directions to the town as well as saying that the saloon might be the best place to visit to ask around for some work. I feel kinda bad speaking up to you about this, but if they were the ones playing with a gun or guns then they're too young for that and I wouldn't feel right knowing that I didn't speak out if one of them got hurt. I got a younger brother myself and he's always trying to get a chance to handle my guns, but my pa would tan my hide 'six ways from Sunday' even at my age if I'd even let him hold one unloaded."

"Oh trust me the pa's around these parts are just the same" smiled the deputy. "Thank you for raising this with me Mr Willis, I will speak to the sheriff and ask him what he wants to do about it".

"Sure deputy, I leave it in your hands to deal with then, like I said, I just don't want them young'uns to get hurt" said Michael.

The deputy stood up and shook Michael's hand, before he waved goodbye to Josh and left the saloon to go find the sheriff.

Michael finished his beer and standing up he enquired as to the directions to the livery again. Leaving the saloon he untied his horse and lead him down the street to the livery.

Obtaining a space for his mount overnight, Michael headed towards the International hotel with his saddle bags. He entered the hotel and finding no one on the reception desk he pressed the bell once. A slim young lady of about 15 years came out from the room behind the desk. "Hello sir. May I help you?"

"Yes, miss, I'd like a bed for a few nights if I may."

"Of course sir," said the young lady looking in the register. "Room 6 is free sir, will you be eating here as well?"

"If I may miss, how much will that be?"

"Two dollars a night with meals sir, or one dollar twenty-five without meals. All payments in advance sir, but you may pay each day if you are not sure you want to stay both days."

"No miss, I believe I will be staying in town at least a couple of days, so I'll take the two days with meals please." said Michael handing over four dollars.

The young lady took Michael's money and turned the register around and hand him a pen to sign in.

"If you could just sign in please sir, whilst I get your key."

Michael signed the register where indicated and the young lady handed over the key to his room. "Room six is at the top of the stairs, the 3rd door to the left sir." she said.

Michael accepted the key and said, "I'm going over to the barbers for a shave and then to the bath house, what time is supper served?" he enquired.

"Meal times are breakfast 7:30, lunch is at 1pm and supper is 6pm sir and all meals are served in the large room through that door behind you"

"Thank you miss" said Michael, before he pocketed his room key and picking up his saddle-bags from the floor, he headed out the door to go get a shave and a bath.

The journey back to the Ponderosa was a quiet one. Jake had tried to engaged Hoss in conversation a few times, but Hoss only nodded or had a one word answer and mostly looked forwards whilst leading Beauty in a gentle trot.

They rode into the yard and dismounted. "Thank you for coming by the lake to collect me Jake. Adam would have only let me stay out because you offered to do that. I appreciate you talking up for me." said Hoss.

"You are welcome Hoss, like I told you I was your age once feeling the need to act older in front of my friends. I hope you had a good time out with your friends. Now you best get Beauty taken care of and get yourself inside."

"Yes, sir I will, thanks once again Jake."

With that Hoss went lead Beauty into the barn, whilst Jake tied up his mount and headed in to let Adam know that Hoss and him had returned.

When he saw Jake enter the house, Hoss quickly un-packed his saddle-bags and climbed into the hayloft with the bottle of brandy still wrapped in a towel. Hoss hid the brandy under a pile of hay at the back so that it was completely out of sight, he vowed to try and sneak out early in the morning and collect it so that he could put it back in the cabinet were it belonged. Climbing down from the hayloft he looked up to see if there was any sign that the hay had been disturbed and satisfied that it looked OK he unsaddled Beauty and combed through her coat before he filled her water bowl and filled her food trough with fresh oats. Brushing his clothes down, Hoss took several deep breaths before he left the barn and crossed the yard to the main house carrying the string of fish he'd caught.

Hoss entered the house and found Adam sitting in the blue chair with Little Joe on his laptop. Adam had a book in his hands and appeared to be reading to Little Joe. Jake had obviously just called in and told Adam Hoss was in the barn seeing to his pony before he took his leave and went to care for his own horse and return to the ranch house for his own supper.

Hearing the door open Adam looked up, "hey Hoss, Jake said you were back, did you have a good day?"

"Hey Adam, Little Joe, I caught these, look at 'em beauties aren't they?" said Hoss in a strained jovial voice.

Adam noticed the tone. "You OK Hoss?"

"Yeah Adam, I'm fine, a bit tired I guess", said Hoss not liking the questioning as he knew that it wouldn't take much for him to start feeling guilty again. As it was Hoss was already losing the appetite that he'd worked up on the way across the courtyard.

"Hop Sing saved your supper it's in the warmer." said Adam putting Little Joe down and walking over to Hoss. Here let me take them fish into the larder and you sit down at the table." Hoss handed Adam the string of cleaned fish and went and sat himself at the table whilst Adam took the fish into the kitchen to put them in the larder and to get Hoss's meal.

Little Joe went and sat down at the table next to Hoss. "Hoss, I missed you today did you miss me?" he asked softly.

"O'course I did Joe, fishin' at the lake just ain't right without you". He replied ruffling his baby brothers hair.

Joe smiled sleepily up at his brother. Adam and he had spent the afternoon playing lots of games and Adam had also taken Joe out for a walk. They even found a good spot with 3 trees near each other, not too far from the house, where Adam had promise Joe that he would build him a tree house. However, even though excite about the thought of a tree house and Joe had enjoyed the time with Adam he'd still missed being with Hoss and all he could think of all afternoon was Hoss going fishing without him.

**Earlier...**

After they'd eaten supper, Adam could see that Joe kept looking at the door every few minutes instead of playing with his toy soldiers and so putting down his paper he had called Joe over to him and had pulled him onto his lap for a hug. He'd tried telling Joe that Hoss would be back soon, but Joe still didn't seem to settle so Adam had suggested that he tell him some stories. After regaling Little Joe with several silly stories of when he was Joe's age. Joe had sighed and cuddled up into the crook of Adam's arm and he asked if Adam would read to him and that is where they still were a hour later when Hoss had walked in.

…...

Adam walked back into the main room just as Hoss had ruffled Joe's hair and it warmed Adam's heart to see how much Joe's face lit up at Hoss's words. The younger boys could be a real pain, arguing and fighting about the smallest things when his pa was away, but anyone watching them could see the love between them. Adam was proud of Hoss for saying what he had to Joe, as it would assuredly settle his mind about Hoss not wanting to spend time with his little brother.

Adam placed the plate down on the table with a glass of milk and ruffled his fingers through both his brothers hair. "Eat up whilst it's hot Hoss, come on Joe, let Hoss eat his supper, you go get changed for bed now please."

"Oh Adam do I gotta, I wanna hear about the fishing?"

"Yes you do Joe, Hoss needs to eat and he can't do that if you keep asking him questions now can he? Now go get washed and changed for bed and I'll let you stay up for 30 minutes more, or you can argue and we can get you to bed now, make your mind up quickly".

Joe looked sadly at Hoss, "Better go now little buddy, I'll talk to you when you get back." said Hoss stroking his hand softly across Little Joe's cheek. Joe nodded and quickly jumped down from the table and he ran up the stairs with Adam trailing after him.

Adam helped Joe wash his face and hands and after Joe stripped off his clothing he helped him on with his night shirt. "Come Joe you can stay up for 30 minutes more but then bed OK?"

"Yes Adam. Can I ask Hoss about his time out at the lake now?" asked Joe before he held up his hands in the gesture that meant can you pick me up to Adam. Adam bent down and scooped Joe into his arms, "Sure Joe, if Hoss has finished eating. I'll read my paper so you and Hoss can talk all you want to until bed time OK."

"Yeah, thank you Adam, can I have hot cocoa now?" said little Joe rubbing his eyes showing Adam that he was more tired than he thought.

"Yeah Joe, I'll make some for all of us". And with that Adam carried Joe out of his room and down the stairs. Placing him on the sofa, Adam headed out to the kitchen to make the cocoa. Passing the table, he saw that Hoss had eaten some, but not all of his meal and he was just sitting there staring into space drinking his milk. Clearly something was bothering Hoss as not much interfered with Hoss's eating habits, but he would leave asking Hoss about it until Little Joe had gone to bed.

Knocking on the table to gain Hoss' attention, Adam waited for Hoss to acknowledge him. "Cocoa?" he asked. Hoss nodded.

"You finished eating Hoss?"

"Yes sir, may I be excused from the table?"

"Yes you may, are you sure your OK Hoss?"

"Yes sir, I'm just tired."

"OK then, hand me your plate Hoss and you can go sit with Little Joe whilst I make us all some cocoa. Little Joe is just dying to talk your ear off though so be warned." Adam said. Hoss smiled up as his older brother and he handed Adam the plate and went to sit on the sofa with Joe.

Adam made the cocoa and walked back into the main room with 3 mugs on a tray. He found Hoss and Little Joe on the sofa. Little Joe curled up against Hoss fast asleep with his feet under him. Hoss's arm was wrapped around Joe and he was staring into the fire in the hearth.

" I knew he wasn't going to last long" said Adam setting the tray down on the coffee table.

"Yeah, he was asking me about catching the bigger fish and he kept yawning and the next thing I knew he was asleep" said Hoss.

Adam gently readjusted Joe so that he was more comfortable and Hoss would be able to sit up and drink his cocoa. "I'll take him up in a minute" said Adam passing Hoss a mug of cocoa.

Hoss accepted the mug of cocoa and yawned himself. "I'm right tiered myself Adam, I can take him up with me after I've drunk this."

"OK Hoss I'll let you take him up with you, now tell me did something happen at the lake?"

Hoss couldn't look at Adam directly he just nodded and said "Yeah, Tom and Ed had a fight over me and Will spanked them."

"Oh, you think they blame you for getting them spanked?" asked Adam

"No, we're all OK I guess, Tom apologised for teasing me and it looks like we're friends again."

"So you made it up with them so why does them getting spanked bother you?"

"It was my fault I guess" said Hoss quietly sipping his cocoa

"Your fault they got spanked or your fault they fought Hoss"

"My fault they fought I guess"

"Why, did you do something to upset Tom or Ed, did you threaten them or something?" said Adam interested now.

"No sir, I just don't wanna do everything Tom says is all and Ed stood up for me I heard him. Tom told Ed he didn't want to include me in doing things with them and he threatened Ed and then the next thing I knew they was fighting and it's all my fault cos Ed and Tom have been friends for a long time and now I come along and Tom feels like I'm getting in the way" said Hoss sadly. "Anyway Will arrived and saw Tom had a fat lip and then he spanked Tom and Ed for fighting".

Adam put his finger under Hoss' chin to ensure that Hoss had no option not to look him in the eye. "Hoss, its not your fault your friends got spanked, it's theirs, they didn't have to fight each other but they did. You are also not responsible for coming in between friends, clearly this is just a bit of jealousy on Tom's part and it's his job to find a away to get over that not yours OK? Friends sometime fall out with each other and it's OK to say no to anyone who tries to get you to do anything you don't want to do, with exception of adults who are responsible for you of course, like pa, myself, Will when you are with him and your teacher and the sheriff etc. you understand.?"

Hoss nodded he felt better talking to Adam about feeling guilty about being responsible for his friends getting spanked (which was true) ,but the knot of guilt about betraying Adam by sneaking out the brandy and shooting a gun whilst out at the lake was growing in his stomach.

"Now you look tuckered out Hoss, finish your cocoa and get yourself to bed. I'll be up with Joe in a minute I think I should carry him as you look too tired and I don't want you to drop him."

Hoss finished his cocoa and put the mug back on the tray before he stood up, Adam stood up too and hugged his younger brother "Goodnight Hoss, remember you aren't to blame OK?"

"Yeah Adam" said Hoss before trudged up the stairs. Adam looked up at the retreating younger brother, something else was clearly bothering him, but it was clear that he didn't want to share it yet. Adam sighed, glad that Ben would be home in a day or so perhaps even tomorrow and Adam hoped that Hoss would speak up by then about what was bothering him.

Adam took the mugs of finished cocoa and Joe's un-drunk mug of now cold cocoa and he returned them to the kitchen emptying and cleaning the mugs before he returned to the main room and scooped little Joe carefully up from the sofa he walked up the stairs and entering Hoss and Little Joe's room he found Hoss already in bed. Settling little Joe down in his bed he covered him up and kissed him lightly on the temple, " 'Night Joe", he whispered before he turned out the light and he left the room closing the door softly behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note:** I'm a little nervous about posting this chapter as it kind of got away from me. I started with one idea and my muse took my off in another direction completely.I hope that you like it. Review please. There is one mild instance of discipline in this chapter so if that's not your thing then either don't read or be warned!

* * *

Hoss fell asleep quickly, but woke up in the middle of the night needing the chamber pot. After relieving himself, Hoss got back into bed but, although he snuggled down under the warm blankets he was unable to return to sleep.

After trying to settle down for a while, Hoss got up and walked over to the window which looked over the front of the house. He rubbed the window clear of the moisture that had collected on it and stood staring at the barn, wondering when he would be able to get out there and get the brandy back into the house. The guilt knots started to twinge again and Hoss rubbed his stomach in an attempt to ease the cramps.

Silent tears escaped from the young man's eyes partly due to the pain in his stomach and partly due to the guilt he felt at deceiving Adam. After about 5 minutes of silent crying Hoss rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling tired and cold he returned to his bed and laid down under the covers. Curling up in a foetal position he hugged the covers tight to him and closing his eyes he tried once again to get back to sleep.

Hoss had left the window curtain ajar and so the morning sun shone on his face waking him up in the early dawns light. He sat up and yawned, feeling very tired as he had been through a restless night. Seeing Joe still snoring softly, Hoss got out of bed and quietly dressed. Grabbing his boots he tip toed out of the room the boys shared and careful not to step on the steps he knew creaked, Hoss made his way silently down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs Hoss sat down and put on his boots and he walked across the main room determined to take the opportunity to get the brandy and put it back in the cabinet, hoping that when he had done so the knots in his stomach would ease a little. Unfortunately for Hoss just as he unlocked the door Hop Sing came out of the kitchen, "What young boy doing up at this time of day?" Hop Sing asked.

"Ah um, I couldn't sleep, I thought I'd go make a start on the morning chores", said Hoss not looking at Hop Sing.

"It too early, boy not to go outside until older brother up. You want something to do, you help Hop Sing with breakfast."

"Ah OK, Hop Sing", said Hoss reluctantly, taking his hand of the door handle and following the chinaman into the Kitchen.

Hop Sing had Hoss wash his hands, before he put him work kneading the dough for the morning biscuits whilst he carved slices from a large ham hung in the pantry. When Hop Sing was satisfied that the biscuit dough was ready he dusted the kitchen table with flour and handed Hoss a rolling pin and a 2 inch round pastry cutter. He explained how thick he wanted the dough rolled out and told Hoss to cut out as many biscuits as he could. Hop Sing lit the oven and dug out a baking tray for Hoss to put the biscuits on.

Making the biscuits was very therapeutic to Hoss as he was able to work out his frustration on kneading the dough and feeling like he was doing extra chores assuaged his guilt a little. Cutting out each biscuit slowly he carefully placed each one on the tray. After he had finished cutting as many as he could out of the rolled dough he rolled the spare up into a ball and then rolled it out again to see how many more biscuits he could make. Hop Sing had one eye on Hoss and one eye on what he was doing. He was pleased to see that Hoss was concentrating on what he was doing, and he was making a very good job of it.

Hoss had managed to cut out 24 biscuits, "I'm finished Hop Sing, ah don't think I can get any more outta this dough".

Hop Sing looked at the left over scraps and he agreed. Passing Hoss an egg and a whisk with a bowl Hop Sing mimed a whisking motion. Hoss broke the egg into the bowl and whisked it quickly. Hop Sing then handed Hoss a pastry brush and together they lightly brushed the tops of the biscuits. When they were finished Hop Sing patted Hoss on the back. "Boy do a good job, I put in oven now, please lay table with cutlery and plates and then get jam out of pantry".

Hoss smiled at Hop Sing, nodded and he left the kitchen, and returned to the main room. Opening the cutlery drawer he collected enough knives, forks to lay the table with. He then opened the cupboard and pulled out enough plates for Adam, Little Joe and himself as well as 2 glasses for his and little Joe's milk and a cup and saucer for Adam's coffee. Hop Sing always ate in the kitchen, even though Ben had tried several times over the years to get him to eat at the table with the family.

Having laid the table Hoss returned to the kitchen, where he found Hop Sing grinding coffee beans. "Can I do that for ya Hop Sing?" he asked.

"Yes. If boy want, he can finish this, you lay table?"

"Yes sir, I put out the plates and the cutlery but I haven't put the jam out yet."

"OK, I get jam, you finish grinding coffee beans, biscuits will be ready soon" and he stepped out of the way and let Hoss at the pestle and mortar.

Hop Sing went to the pantry and taking the jam he went and put it on the table. Returning to the kitchen he grabbed a cloth and carefully he opened the oven. The biscuits had risen nicely and had a golden brown colour. So Hop Sing took the tray out of the oven and put it on a metal plate he had put on the wooden table to protect it.

Hoss had ground the coffee beans into a fine dust, he put them into the bottom of the coffee pot Hop Sing had place on the table for him. Hop Sing put enough biscuits onto a plate for the table and put the rest of them into a a box he had lined with greasy paper, leaving he top off so the biscuits could cool further. Taking the coffee pot from Hoss, Hop Sing filled it with water from a bucket in the pantry he had filled earlier this morning from the pump outside. Placing it on the stove he told Hoss to go wake little Joe.

"What about Adam?" Hoss enquired.

"Master Adam will be awake soon, he smell coffee and he get up" laughed Hop Sing.

Hoss rushed off to get Little Joe up and even though he was careful to avoid the creaking steps again he heard sounds of movement from Adam's room as he past it. Sniffing the air, he smelt the faint aroma of coffee and he chuckled to himself before he entered his room to wake up little Joe.

"Joe, Joe, time to get up" he called softly whilst shaking Joe's shoulder.

"Unnn, go away, I don't wanna get up yet ", said Joe turning over and pulling the cover over his head.

"OK, well then I'll just have to eat your share of the biscuits, you know we can't waste them. Shame as Hop Sing's putting out fresh ham and strawberry jam with 'em this morning", said Hoss knowing that Little Joe loved strawberry jam and fresh biscuits for breakfast.

Joe sat up quickly, "You wouldn't eat all of them would you Hoss?"

Hoss was feeling hungry by now and the knots in his stomach although still there, didn't compare to the craving to eat.

"You know I hate to waste food Little Joe." said Hoss walking away.

"Stop" said Little Joe. "Hoss, I want some breakfast, I don't want you eating all the biscuits. Can you please help me get dressed."

"Yeah OK Joe, come on though, afore the biscuits get cold. You know they taste better warm."

Hoss helped Joe wash and get dressed and they both ran down the stairs to find Adam already sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. "Don't run in the house boys" he scolded.

"Sorry Adam", was the reply from both boys before they sat down in their normal places.

"Hop Sing, we're ready for breakfast now", called out Adam.

Hop Sing hurried out of the kitchen with a tray loaded with plates of ham, biscuits and some scrambled eggs he had rustled up whilst the boys were upstairs. Placing it down on the table he left to return to the kitchen for a jug of milk for the younger boys.

Adam said the blessing and all of them helped themselves to the food. Hoss poured Joe and himself a glass of milk before he started on the biscuits.

Breakfast was over quickly and Adam called Hop Sing out to clear away the breakfast things. "You want more coffee Master Adam?", "Thanks Hop Sing". Hops Sing loaded up the breakfast tray and returned to the kitchen to top up the coffee pot.

"May I be excuse Adam", asked Hoss

"Yes you may Hoss."

"Can I be excuse too?" asked Little Joe.

"Joe how many times do we have to tell you, it's may I be excused", scolded Adam softly.

"Little Joe frowned 'what's' the difference he thought' but he asked again. "May I please be excused Adam?"

"Yes you may Joe, go put your boots on and you can help Hoss with the morning chores OK"

"Yes sir", said Joe sulkily, he had wanted to go play, but he knew that if he didn't help Hoss then Adam wouldn't let him play at all. Little Joe put on his boots and he ran out to the barn after Hoss.

Hoss set little Joe to work putting oats into feed sacks for the horses and ponies whilst he mucked out the stalls. Little Joe quickly filled the feed bags up to the mark that Hoss had shown him and seeing that Hoss was still mucking out the stalls he thought he would try and have a bit of fun.

Now Little Joe knew that he was not allowed up into the hayloft but he climbed the ladder anyway. 'I'm not allowed to go play outside' he thought 'so I'll stay in the barn and hide'. Getting to the top of the ladder he quietly started to bury himself into the hay at the back of the loft.

"Ow" he said, as he lay back and snuggled into the hay. He reached behind him and pulled out what his back had leant against. Seeing the top of a bottle wrapped in a towel he unwrapped it. The bottle was large and filled with a brownish liquid and it was labelled with a word that little Joe wasn't sure of but it certainly looked like the stuff that Pa often drunk. Joe gripped the bottle tightly and he tried to turn the bottle top but he was unable to move it. He grunted and tried again but nothing moved.

Just then Hoss finished mucking out the stalls and looking around him he noticed that he couldn't see Little Joe. "Joe where are you, you better have not left this barn".

"I'm up here Hoss", Joe called back.

"Get down here Joe, you know your not allowed up there"

"I'm coming, I'm coming", said Joe bringing the bottle with him.

Climbing down carefully, Joe gasped as Hoss swatted his backside hard. "Ow, Hoss that's not fair, I was only hiding"

"Yeah well you're not allowed up there are you. What have you got there?" he asked.

Little Joe held up the bottle he had wrapped back up in the towel and Hoss's face went white. Joe looked at his brother noticing his face paling "This is pa's ain't it, you took it out to the lake didn't you?"

Hoss nodded, "Look Joe it was for a dare. You can't tell Adam or pa or they'll skin me alive. Please Joe, keep this secret for me".

"But you swatted me and I was only playing hide-and-seek" said Little Joe with a tear in his eye.

"I'm sorry Joe, I was scared. You could have got hurt climbing up there, please keep this secret for me, I'll do anything iffin you don't tell on me."

"Anything?" Little Joe asked.

"Yep", said Hoss seeing a chance to get Joe to agree to help him. (he wasn't thinking, that by asking Little Joe to help him he was actually encouraging Joe to lie too).

"Can we go riding this morning?" asked little Joe.

"Yeah I guess, iffin it's OK with Adam"

"OK then Hoss, I won't tell, can I ride in front?"

"Sure Joe, now give me that bottle, I gotta hide it until I can get it back in the house". Joe handed Hoss the bottle wrapped in the towel and Hoss quickly returned it to it's previous hiding placing in the hayloft.

Hoss climbed back down and brushed the hay from his clothes. Putting the rake away, he fed and watered the horses and ponies. Wiping his hands on his britches he took a deep breath, "OK Joe lets go ask Adam if we can go out for a ride."

Hoss held out his hand and Little Joe went over to his brother and put his much smaller hand in Hoss's, together they left the barn shutting the door behind them and they returned to the house.

Adam agreed that the boys could go out for a short ride but they had to stay within calling distance of the house. Little Joe has initially baulked at this but when Adam glared at him and said that it was that or he couldn't go Little Joe agreed that they would stay within calling distance.

Adam had only restricted the boys to calling distance as he expected that pa might be home today. He was going to send a ranch hand into town to the telegraph office to see if a message had been sent by Ben giving an arrival time. However, since Ben was riding his horse this time, rather than taking the stage Ben might not have bothered to telegraph a message.

Hoss and Little Joe had saddled Beauty and ridden around the back on the house and a few minutes ride from the house behind a thicket of trees before little Joe nudged Hoss. "Hoss can I ride Beauty on my own?"

"No Joe are you mad, Adam would tan my hide iffin I let you ride on your own." Hoss said stopping the pony in place.

Little Joe turned round to face Hoss and scowled, "But that's not fair Hoss, you said if I kept your secret you would let me do anything!"

"No I didn't say that Joe and you know it" Hoss said angrily.

"You did too Hoss, you said if I helped you keep your secret that you would do anything and I want ta ride the pony on my own. Please Hoss, just for a while, I won't try to ride fast or nothing. I just want to be on Beauty on my own like a big boy."

Hoss groaned, "But that's blackmail Joe."

Little Joe looked up at his brother. "What's blackmail mean Hoss?"

"It's called blackmail when a person tries to threaten another person that they will do something if the other person does not agree to their terms and it is usually unfair. In other words, its blackmail when you threaten to tell Adam or pa about my sneaking the brandy out to the lake if I do not let you ride the pony on your own."

"Oh", said Little Joe, not quite sure that he completely understood the meaning, but he did really think that Hoss had made a promise to him that meant that he would be able to ask anything of his brother.

"Please, please Hoss. I'll be real careful?" Little Joe pleaded.

Hoss groaned again, "Well OK Joe, but only for five minutes and you can only ride around in circles around this thicket of trees."

"Thanks Hoss, I'll be really careful", said Little Joe.

Hoss carefully dismounted from Beauty and helped Joe sit back in the saddle adjusting the reins and the showing Joe just where to clamp his knees as he was unable to adjust the stirrups far enough for Joe to put his feet in them. Hoss knew that Beauty was a really gentle and calm pony, but he still felt anxious letting Little Joe sit on the pony on his own.

Little Joe clasped the reins tight, before he clicked his heels into the ponies side as he had watched his brother do and shaking the reins he urged Beauty into a slow trot. Everything went well for 3 minutes or so. Little Joe was riding slowly and carefully around in a large circle trying to increase it each time and Hoss was please to see just how well Little Joe was handling his pony, before there was a rattling sound heard off to the right. Beauty startled slightly at the sound and tried pawing at the ground, little Joe not being able to have his feet in the stirrups was caught off guard at this and he yelled. "Hoss, there's a snake!" as he pulled back hard on the reins. This caused Beauty to rear up and when she turned away in the air Little Joe lost his grip on the reins and fell out of the saddle, hitting his head on a small rock when he hit the ground. Beauty ran away from the rattling noise but stopped when she could no longer hear it. Hoss meanwhile grabbed a large branch ready to hit out at the snake. He was completely terrified both of the snake and the fact that Joe was lying on the ground not moving.

Little Joe was about 10 feet away from the snake which was still in the grass. So Hoss holding tightly onto the long thin branch stomped his feet hard whilst walking towards Joe, watching carefully to see that he wasn't scaring the snake towards his brother. The snake quickly disappeared into the long grass not liking the vibrations caused by Hoss' stomping. As soon as the snake was out of sight Hoss ran to his brother.

With tears in his eyes he called him, "Joe, please wake up."

Little Joe didn't respond, so Hoss gently shook his little brother and gasped loudly when he saw the blood leaking from a wound on Little Joe's head. Grabbing his handkerchief he pressed it immediately to the cut and he called out "Help, help, please come, Joe's hurt."

Hoss was sobbing hard by now. "Please wake up Joe,". Hoss could see that his brother was breathing, but it was awful shallow and he was going pale in the face. He yelled out again as loud as he could. "Help, help, please help."

As luck would have it Carl was in the yard outside the ranch house when he heard the yelling. He stopped for a minute trying to locate the direction the noise was coming from and deciding it was from behind the house he started running. "Where are you?" he yelled out.

"Behind the big thicket" was the reply from someone it was clear had been crying. Carl ran as fast as he could and emerged through the thicket of trees a few minutes later. Seeing Hoss on the ground Carl approached him. "What happened Hoss?" he enquired gently.

"Joe fell from Beauty when a rattlesnake came out and she reared up" was the sobbed reply. "He's hurt Carl and I can't wake him up."

"Let me see Hoss". said Carl, gently removing Hoss's hand from Joe's head. The bleeding started up again instantly. Carl took the waded cloth from Hoss and clamped it to the wound, he then leant down and gently opened one of Little Joe's eyes seeing that they did react a little to the change in light but it wasn't much. "We need to get him inside Hoss and get the doctor to see to him real quick. I'll stay with him whilst you go back to the house, get Adam, tell him to send a ranch hand for the doctor and then tell him to bring the buggy so we can get Joe back to the house."

"But, I can't... leave him... he's my responsibility" Hoss said sobbing hard between words.

"He's gonna be OK Hoss I am sure of it, now go get Adam please." said Carl calmly and he reached out with his other hand and stroked the young boys cheek. "Go Hoss, I'm not gonna leave him." Hoss nodded and ran as fast as he could back to the ranch house.

Hoss ran into the yard yelling for Adam. "Adam, Adam, come quick."

Adam ran out of the house. Seeing his younger brother in such a state he began to panic a little. "What happened Hoss, are you OK?" he said pulling his brother into a hug. "Adam, Little Joe fell off Beauty when a rattlesnake startled her and he's hit his head on a rock and I couldn't wake him."

"Where is he Hoss, did you just leave him?"

"No, sir," Hoss cried "III... called for help... and Carl came. He said to tell you to get someone to go for the doctor ….and to bring the buggy so we can get Joe back to the house. I'm... sorry Adam... it's all my fault" and Hoss collapsed into his brothers shoulder crying hard.

Adam hugged Hoss tightly whilst shouting for a ranch hand. Jake heard Adam and came out of the bunkhouse. "What's up Adam?"

"Get on a horse I don't care who's and ride into town and fetch he doctor back here as fast as you can, Joe's hurt."

"Sure Adam", said Jake rushing off to the barn where he quickly untied a horse and threw on a saddle and reigns before he took off towards town.

"Come one Hoss we need to go get Little Joe" said Adam wiping his thumbs across his younger brothers eyes. "I'll hitch a horse to the buggy, can you please tell Hop Sing to get some bandages and some hot water ready for when we get back?" Hoss nodded and he ran into the house to tell Hop Sing.

Adam quickly hitched a horse to the buggy and calling Hoss he asked him where to find Little Joe. They arrived at the thicket only a few minutes later and Adam saw that Carl was still holding a cloth to his youngest brothers head.

"Ah there you are Adam. I think the bleeding has stopped, but I wanted to keep the wound clean. I've checked Joe over and there doesn't seem to be any other damage to him apart from a few abrasions on his hands. He is responding to light changes in his eyes but not much, so I think it's important we get the doctor to look at him."

"Thanks for getting here so quickly Carl." said Adam getting down from the buggy.

"It's OK Adam, I was the nearest I think. Here, you pick Joe up, careful with his head and I'll steer the buggy back to the ranch."

Adam bent down and Carl helped him pick up Little Joe and cradled his head so that the pressure on the cloth over the wound was kept in place but Adams fingers. Carl stood up and pulling Hoss into a hug he asked him if he was OK. Hoss said that he was, so after helping Adam into the back seat, Carl and Hoss climbed up front and Carl steered the buggy back to the ranch.

"Where's beauty Hoss?" Carl enquired just before they rode into the yard.

"Oh she's back around by the thicket I forgot about her when I ran for help, I'd better go get her" Hoss replied.

"No don't you worry about that, I'll get a hand to go get her Hoss, you stay here with your brothers." said Carl pulling into the courtyard.

Carl and Hoss climbed down and Carl held out his arms to take Joe from Adam so that he could climb down. At that moment Hop Sing ran out of the house. " I prepare hot water and bandages Master Adam, bring boy into house please."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: **Thank you to all my reviewers I am glad that you are enjoying the story. I am sorry it took so long to update, but this chapter has been a bit of an emotional one to write.

* * *

Adam carried Little Joe carefully into the house and up the stairs, he walked into Hoss and Joe's room and placed Little Joe gently on his bed. Adam propped a pillow carefully under Little Joe's head and he gently removed Joe's boots. The blood soaked cloth was being held in place on Little Joe's head by the congealed blood.

Adam went over to the washbasin on the armoire and washed the dirt and blood from his hands before he grabbed a chair from Joe's desk and he placed it at the side of Little Joe's bed. He sat gently stroking Joe's face whilst he waited for Hop Sing.

Hoss stood in the doorway watching Adam with tears in his eyes. He'd long since stopped sobbing, but a new set of tears were only just being held back as he looked at Little Joe lying motionless on his bead with a blood soaked cloth stuck to his head.

Adam turned his head feeling that someone was watching him and he saw Hoss standing in the doorway. He motioned to Hoss to come in the room but Hoss shook his head. Adam's heart was breaking at seeing his younger brother almost in tears again, as he had no idea what exactly had happened but, he wanted to offer as much comfort as he could to his brother who was clearly distressed at seeing Little Joe still not moving.

"Hoss come here please" he spoke quietly whilst motioning again with his hand.

Hoss reluctantly walked into the room and across to Adam. When he got near enough, Adam pulled Hoss onto his lap and wrapped him in a big hug. Hoss then collapsed into his older brothers arms gratefully accepting the hug even though he felt that he didn't deserve it. "It's all my fault Adam, is Joe gonna be OK?"

Adam held his brother tightly, holding back his own emotions, he took a deep breath before he replied, "I don't know Hoss, the cut is deep and Little Joe isn't responding at the moment, but I can promise you our little brother is a real fighter. The doctor will be able to tell us more when he arrives, until then Hop Sing will do what he can and we will have to wait."

Hoss nodded and clung to his brother. "I (sob) never (sob) meant him (sob) to get hurt (sob) Adam" he cried.

"It's OK Hoss I'm sure whatever happened wasn't anyone's fault, now lets not worry about that and try and stay strong for Little Joe OK. If he wakes up before the doctor gets here, I don't want him worrying and getting distressed because he sees you crying. Now dry your eyes and go help Carl with the horses please. I want the room clear for Hop Sing to treat Little Joe." Adam gave Hoss another quick hug before he pushed him forwards and rubbed his thumbs across his younger brothers eyes. "Come on then out you go".

"Yes, Sir" Hoss replied standing up and looking solemnly at Little Joe he gulped back his tears and after washing his face in the basin, he walked out of the room.

Hoss passed Hop Sing on the bend of the stairs as Hop Sing was making his way up to the boys room with fresh hot water, towels, bandages and a mixture of his herbs he intended to make into a poultice.

Hop Sing entered the boys room and Adam stood up and moved the chair he had been using away from the bed so that Hop Sing could place the bowl of hot water on the bedside table. Adam stood out of the way awaiting the Chinese man's assessment.

Hop Sing picked up a clean cloth and soaking it in the hot water he rang it out before he gently pried the cloth that had was held in place on Little Joe's head by the congealed blood.

The wound immediately started bleeding again, but it was not as fast as before. Hop Sing started gently cleaning around the wound, changing cloths as one got too dirty. When he was convinced that the wound was a clean as he could get it he called out to Adam. "Master Adam, I need your help".

Adam approached and stood ready to assist. Hop Sing soaked another clean cloth and folding it into a thicker wad he asked Adam to hold it in place over the wound. "Wound clean now, little bleeding good as it wash out dirt. Please hold cloth in place whilst I make a poultice." Adam did as he was asked.

Hop Sing quickly made up a poultice and selecting a clean dry cloth he put the mixture onto the cloth and he motioned for Adam to remove his cloth and he quickly applied the poultice and gestured for Adam to hold this in place whilst he wrapped a bandage around the young boys head.

Stepping back Hop Sing checked that the bandage was securely in place and he picked up all of the blooded cloths and placed them in a bowl. He washed his hands again over at the basin on the armoire before drying them on the clean towel he had brought upstairs with him.

He then returned to the bedside and gently lifted Little Joe's eyelids one at a time. Joe's eyes reacted to the light and Hop Sing stepped back nodding to himself.

"Do you think he is going to be alright Hop Sing?" enquired Adam.

"Boy in deep sleep, will need bed rest and wound need stitching by doctor, but Hop Sing think that little boy will recover."

Adam sighed heavily, he trusted Hop Sing's judgement and whilst he still wanted the doctor to see to the wound, he felt better that Hop Sing thought that Little Joe would be OK.

Hop Sing rubbed Adam's arm. "Master Adam, little boy a Cartwright, he strong even though he small, it may take some time but he get better, I sure."

"Thank you for everything you do for us Hop Sing. Please will you send the doctor up as soon as he gets here"

"Yes Master Adam, I send doctor up when he arrives, you sit with brother now and I bring you fresh coffee."

Adam smiled weakly at Hop Sing whilst he placed the chair back by Little Joe's beside sitting down he reached out to hold onto the small boys hand.

Hop Sing collected up his bowl and took his leave to go and boil the blooded cloths and make some fresh coffee for Adam.

Hop Sing brewed the coffee for Adam and he took a pot of it and a cup up to Little Joe's room. On arrival he found Adam sitting down in the chair holding Little Joe's hand in one of his, whilst he caressed his face gently with the other. Adam was muttering softly, imploring his little brother to please wake up or move a little, anything that would give him a sign that he would be OK. Hop Sing coughed loudly before entering the room to allow Adam to get control of his emotions.

Adam sat back and accepted the cup of coffee Hop Sing passed to him. "Thank you Hop Sing", Adam said. "Any sign of the doctor yet?"

"No Master Adam, no sign of doctor."

Adam looked down at Little Joe who still hadn't stirred, his breathing was slow but even paced and his face though pale seemed angelic. Adam finished his coffee and stood up and started to pace, 'Where the hell is that doctor?' he thought. He strode over to the window on Hoss's side of the room and looked out over the yard. Adam saw Hoss was standing near the corral being hugged by Carl.

'Oh Hoss, I'm sorry I have been so wrapped up worrying about Little Joe I'd kinda forgotten that you are shaken up too.' Adam was shocked at his lack of consideration for Hoss but he was consoled with the fact that Carl was offering his younger brother some comfort. Unfortunately as Ben was not at the ranch, Adam didn't feel he could leave Little Joe's side, it wasn't that he didn't trust Hop Sing, but he felt and wanted to be there in case Joe woke up.

Adam clenched and unclenched his fists in frustration and began pacing the room again. A few minutes of this passed, before he returned to the window after hearing horses galloping into the yard. Jake had at last returned with the doctor. Adam opened the window and shouted down. "Up here doctor".

Hop Sing quickly left the room and ran down the stairs to open the door for the doctor. "Boy in room upstairs second right door Doctor."

"Thank you Hop Sing, may I please have a bowl of hot water and a fresh towel."

"Yes Sir, I bring up shortly."

Doctor Harrison quickly climbed the stairs and saw Adam in the entrance to the room. Adam shook the doctors hand. "I'm glad you are here Paul, Little Joe has fallen off Hoss's pony and hit his head on a rock. He has not stirred since."

"Hello Adam, well let me take a look then" and Adam stepped back out of the way allowing the doctor into the room.

Doctor Harrison walked over to Little Joe's bed and he observed that someone, most likely Hop Sing had clearly bandaged the head well. The doctor checked Little Joe's eyes and saw that they were reacting to the change in light, but that the left eye was reacting more slowly. The doctor frowned, before he expertly felt around Joe's head and down his body checking thoroughly for any extra injuries. Luckily for Joe the doctor found none. Doctor Harrison took at deep breath before he walked over to Adam.

"Adam, I have good news and bad news. The good news is I have not found any broken bones, but the bad news is that Joe's eyes are reacting at different speeds, now I'm being very up front with you, there may be some damage to his brain."

Adam gasped audibly, he couldn't bear it if anything happened to Little Joe and he was sure that it would destroy Ben and Hoss too.

Doctor Harrison reached out and rubbed his hand on the young man's arm seeing his distress.

"Adam, I am going to do everything I can to ensure that your brother is going to make it, but I need you to understand that this is not as simple as it looks. I am going to take a look at the wound now. I think that you would be best waiting downstairs."

Adam nodded but made no attempt to move. Until the doctor took his arm and lead him to the doorway.

"Please Adam, I need to work and I can't do so if I have to keep an eye on you too. I see that Hop Sing has made some attempt to clean the area and knowing him he has put a poultice on it to combat any bacteria. However I think am going to need some help in stitching the wound so if you could please go and ask Hop Sing to hurry with the water I'd be grateful"

Adam looked sadly at the doctor and nodded, he looked across at Little Joe before he slowly made his way downstairs and went to speak to Hop Sing. He found Hop Sing in the kitchen transferring the boiling water from the stove into a bowl to take up to the doctor.

"The doctor asked me to chase you up about the hot water Hop Sing, but I see that it is all ready. Do you need any help with anything?" said Adam.

"No Master Adam, I have hot water and towels ready I take them up now."

Hop Sing started to walk out of the kitchen with the bowl of water when he heard the first sob. Now Hop Sing had been the family for many years and so he had witnessed Adam crying on many occasions, but that was usually only after he had been punished by his father. Adam didn't usually cry even if he had an injury so hearing the sob brought Hop Sing to a halt very quickly. He placed the bowl of hot water down on the table and he turned around. Adam was facing the window with his back to Hop Sing but his shoulders were shaking.

Hop Sing crossed the room and he gently turned the younger man around to face him. "Master Adam, why you cry?"

"The (sob) doctor (sob) said that (sob) Joe (sob) may have (sob) some (sob) damage to (sob) his brain,...pa would (sob) never (sob)... forgive me..." Adam said. Hop Sing pulled the younger man into his arms. Adam dwarf the older man but he accepted the his just the same. "Master Adam, Mr Cartwright love you very much, he forgive you anything. Youngest brother be OK, you see. Doctor and I will make sure of it."

Hop Sing rubbed his hands up and down Adam's back. "You must stay strong for younger brothers Master Adam and have faith that the life force is strong in youngest brother. You cannot help youngest brother at the moment but middle brother needs you now, go help him."

Hop Sing released Adam and stepped back, "I go help doctor now, you go see to younger brother, we let you know when you can see Little Boy OK?"

Adam rubbed his eyes and nodded. Hop Sing smiled and he patted Adam on the back before he quickly collected up the clean towels and hot water and hurried up the stairs.

Adam took a few minutes of breathing deeply, finally feeling like he had control of himself, he washed his face and poured himself half a cup of coffee. Quickly drinking the coffee he rushed out of the house to go find Hoss.

Adam found Carl tending to the horses in the corral. "Hi Carl, where is Hoss?"

"In the barn I think Adam, he needs a few minutes alone I reckon."

"Carl, I wanted to thank you. I saw you give Hoss a hug from Joe's window, I am sorry that you had to be the one to console him."

"Don't be silly Adam, you needed to be with Little Joe more and I was more than happy to offer whatever comfort Hoss or any of you need. Hoss will be OK, he's racked with guilt as he's convinced himself that he is responsible for the accident with Joe. Of course I told him he wasn't to blame, but I don't think he believed me, still he accepted the hug I gave him and then he said he wanted to be alone for while. I have heard him crying whilst he brushed his pony but I really do think that he needs a bit of time alone. How are you doing Adam?"

Adam lightly held onto Carl's arm and pulled him further away from the barn so that he could speak to him without Hoss accidentally overhearing him. "I don't really know Carl, the doctor says that Little Joe may have damaged his brain. What am I gonna do if he doesn't recover Carl. How can I tell my father that I didn't watch after my brother properly whilst he way away?..." Adam could fear the tears building up and he turned away from Carl and took a huge breath before wiping his eyes.

Carl gave Adam a minute and then addressed him. "Adam, I'm sure that Little Joe will be OK. The doctor is here now and he will do everything he can to make sure Joe recovers. Now there's no point thinking about anything else until he's finished. Do you know when your father is due home?"

"Possibly today, if not tomorrow Carl" said Adam in a hoarse voice.

"Perhaps we should try and get a message to him then, I'll send one of the hands into town and tell them to send a message to Carson City in case he is still there. If the reply is that he has left there already, I will get them to stay in the hotel in town and look out for Mr Cartwright."

"Thank you Carl, I don't know what I would have done without your help."

"You are welcome Adam, now why don't you go find Hoss and take him in the house. I think he's had long enough to brush that pony and he needs your support. If you need to, you come find me OK?"

"Yeah thanks Carl". Carl slapped Adam across the back and he walked away to find someone to go into town to wait for Ben.

**Meanwhile in Little Joe's room...**

"Ah Hop Sing, good you have brought plenty of hot water." said Doctor Harrison. "Please put it on the armoire I need to sterilise my utensils.".

Hop Sing placed the bowl on the armoire and he removed the other basin and jug and put them on the floor in the corner of the room. The doctor opened his black bag and placed his scalpel and needles in the hot water and then added some carbolic salts. The water foamed a little and satisfied he turned to Hop Sing.

"You made a fine job of bandaging the area Hop Sing, I take it the poultice was put on neat?" he enquired.

"Yes doctor, wound open and it deep. I clean it and then make poultice of lemon grass, yarrow and mixture of ancient Chinese herbs that I had shipped into town last fall. Poultice will draw out dirt but wound still need stitching."

"That's sounds good Hop Sing, yarrow especially will help. Did you happen to notice the eye reactions when you treated the boy earlier?

"Yes doctor, I check boy eyes. Reaction slow, but even in both eyes, why?"

"Hmm, well when I checked a few minutes ago, the reaction is much slower in the left eye, it could be infection or due to a small bleed in the brain. How quickly was Joe brought back to the house?"

"It very quick Doctor, Master Hoss call for help and a ranch hand hear him and he go find boys, they not far behind house. Master Adam then take buggy to collect boys."

"Hmm well OK, lets take a look at the injury shall we?"

Doctor Harrison washed his hands in carbolic soap and then he removed the sterilised tools from the bowl. He carefully dried his hands and placed his tools on a clean cloth he had removed from his bag.

He walked over to Little Joe's bed and placed the cloth with his tools on on the bedside cabinet. "Hop Sing would you be kind enough to assist me please?" Hop Sing nodded and washed and dried his hands in the carbolic soap before walking over to the bed.

Hop Sing approached the bed and waited for the doctor to indicate how he could be of help. Together they carefully cut away the bandage wrapped around little Joe's head.

Before removing the wadded poultice the doctor reached over to the tray of clean cloths hop Sing had left by the bed and passing a few to Hop Sing he said. "Could you please clean the wound of the poultice and then help me hold the wound edges in place whilst I stitch it closed."

Hop Sing nodded and the doctor removed the wadded cloth, the wound immediately began to bleed again. The doctor looked at the wound and saw that as he thought, the wound being on the back of Little Joe's head was surrounded by his thick wavy hair. This would make stitching difficult, as he would not want any hair to get stuck in the wound as this would cause an infection.

"Hop Sing, we need to shave Joe's head a little around the wound before I stitch it, can you go get me a razor please."

"Certainly doctor, I get master Adam's from his room"

The doctor placed a cloth against the wound, to stem the bleeding a little whilst he waited for Hop Sings return.

Hop sing returned to the room a few minutes after and he quickly and carefully washed the blade in the carbolic soap. He then walked over to the bedside and laid the razor on the cloth with the rest of the doctors tools. Hop Sing took over holding the cloth and when the doctor nodded he removed it and cleaned the remains of the poultice carefully from the wound area. He then held together the edges of the wound whilst the doctor carefully shaved away enough hair so he could stitch the skin together. Satisfied that no hair would get into the wound the doctor stated stitching. The pain would have been excruciating if Little Joe was awake but he didn't stir at all.

The doctor stitched carefully and made his stitches as small as possible to minimise the scaring.

15 minutes later the wound area was cleaned of residual blood and the doctor and Hop Sing stood back. The stitching seemed to be holding the edges of the wound together nicely and there was no leaking. The doctor was please with his stitching. He wiped his hands on the towel beside him before he placed a clean piece of cloth carefully over the stitching and then wrapped a new bandage around little Joe's head.

"Thank you for your assistance Hop Sing, may I have another bowl of hot water now please?"

"Yes, sir doctor, I go get fresh hot water. You think boy be OK now?"

Doctor Harrison felt the boys pulse and it seemed as slow and steady as it had earlier, he then opened each of Little Joe's eyes and again although both eyes responded to the changing light the left eye was still noticeably slower.

"Ah I don't know Hop Sing, the next 24 hours will be critical. If there is no change then I will have to think about operating on the brain and to be honest I am not that experienced at operating on children. I have only helped out on one operation on the brain of a grown man, so lets hope I do not have to even try. I will stay here with the boy, the only thing we do have in our favour, is that he is a strong healthy boy so his chances of fighting an infection are good. Now if you would be kind enough to collect the hot water, and I'd sure would appreciate a cup of coffee."

"Yes of course sir, " replied Hop Sing, hurrying of with the dirty water and the dirty cloths and towels.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note**: Just a quick note about this chapter. If your reading just to find out what is happening with Joe's condition I'm afraid you are going to be disappointed. I hope to post another chapter in the next day or so which will contain information about Little Joe. So please don't message me complaining. By the way it is not my intention to have everyone on tenterhooks deliberatively, its just the way that the muse is taking me. I'm sorry I know a few reviewers have been upset about Little Joe. I promise to not keep you waiting too long. PM if you want to.

* * *

Michael Willis having finished with his shave and bath returned to the international hotel. He settled into the room and decided as he still had 30 minutes until supper that he would take a quick walk around the town. Passing the reception, he notified the owners daughter that he was off for a quick stroll, but would be back in time for supper.

Turning left on his way out the door, he strolled along the board-walk. Many people were still out walking and Michael tipped his hat to them, "Evening ma'am, sir", he said as appropriate. He received polite replies as he went on.

Reaching the mercantile, he had a look in the window and seeing that it was still open for business he entered, thinking that the owner might be able to tell him who was looking for ranch hands.

"Good afternoon sir," said the owner.

"Good afternoon to you too sir. My name is Michael Willis, I'm from out of town and I was wondering if you knew of anyone in these parts who was hiring ranch hands?"

"Well now young sir, there are several large land owners in the area. I am not sure who would be in the market for a ranch hand at present, but if you stay in town for a few days you should get a chance to see the ranch hands come into town for goods or to spend some time at the saloon. If you ask around I am sure one of them might be able to help you out. Do you have any experience?"

"Yes sir, I do and I ain't afraid of hard work. In fact if you have anything you needed doing I'd be happy to work for you until something else comes along."

"Well thank you young man, are you desperate for money?"

"No sir, I have enough for a short while. I have booked a few nights in the hotel with meals and I have everything I need, but it will not last long if I don't get any work., but I ain't begging sir!"

"Hey, I'm sorry young man I didn't mean any offence. I think I can find some work for you for a day or so if you don't mind what you do", replied the shop owner.

"No sir, I'd be happy to do anything you need me to."

"Well then, come see me in the morning around 9 and I'll set you to work. I pay a young lad 75 cents a day to help me with the stocktaking every so often, I reckon I can make it $1.75 for you and you can include lunch with that too, how does that sound?"

"That's fine Mr..?"

"Carter.. Samuel Carter, but you can call me Sam if I can call you Michael."

"Yes of course, please to meet you Sam but I'd prefer if if you called me Mikey, Michael seems a bit formal", said Michael holding out his hand. Mr Carter shook the outstretched hand. "Mikey it is then".

"I'll be here on time tomorrow Mr Carter and thank you"

"You are welcome, Mikey, I see you in the morning then. You might want to drop by the saloon tonight to see if any of the local ranch hands drop in, but you best keep any drinking down to a minimum 'cos I don't tolerate anyone working for me under the influence of alcohol".

"I hear you loud and clear sir. I promise I will be here, on time and ready to work hard. Good night Mr Carter."

"Good night Mr Willis".

Michael walked out of the store. Noting the time, he made his way back to the international hotel for supper.

After enjoying a fine repast, Michael took his leave and went to the saloon mainly to see if there were any ranch hands in town.

"Evening young man, you were in earlier today weren't you? What can I get you?"

"Just a beer please barkeep." said Michael placing the money on the bar.

Josh the barkeeper pulled a jar of beer and placed it in front of Michael. "There you go young man, say how you finding the hotel, they fix you up for the night?"

"Yes, I've booked in for a couple of nights, thanks for the recommendation. The young lady there is quiet a pretty young thing too, easy on the eyes if you know what I mean".

"Ah yes, she is that" agreed Josh. "She's under age though, so I suggest you keep your advances to yourself or her pa will have something to say."

"Oh don't worry sir. I'm not intending anything, I can see that she is young but she sure is pretty, gonna have all the young men chasing her in a year or so." said Michael.

"Yes I agree, but they'd better treat her right or her pa'll make sure they regret it mark my words." said Josh laughing.

Michael sipped his beer and laughed too, he really liked this barkeeper. "Excuse me asking sir, but I'm looking for some ranch work. I have a day booked for tomorrow working in the mercantile store , but I'm really looking for ranch work. Could you point me at anyone who comes in from one from the ranches tonight?"

"Certainly young sir, there's usually a few in around this time. You take a seat and I'll give you the nod when someone come in OK?"

"That would be great, thank you." said Michael walking over to a table where a small card game was in progress.

"Evening gentlemen, do any of you mind if I observe your game?"

"It's OK with me" said Mr Plummer a gruff older man, "You want in on the next round?"

"Thank you kindly sir, but I have neither the money or the skill to play the game. I was just wondering if anyone minded my watching the game, if it is a problem I will go and sit elsewhere."

"No that's OK young man, you can sit and watch, we only play a few friendly games a night for pennies anyway so we can teach the game you you while we play if you want. Petey, Joseph are you OK with this young man learning the game whilst we play" Mr Plummer asked his friends.

"I got no problem him watching" said Petey

"Nor me" said Joseph.

"Well you best pull up a chair then young man, sit next to me and when this hand is over I'll try and show you the game." said Mr Plummer, his gruffness easing into a more amiable voice.

"Thank you very much gentlemen. My name is Michael", said Michael shaking hands with the 3 men, before taking a seat to the right of Mr Plummer.

"Oh of course," said Mr Plummer. "I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Harold but you can call me Harry".

Michael Willis spent the next few hours watching the 3 friends playing various card games. He did offer to buy a round of drinks, but hearing that he was seeking work and therefore short of funds none of the men would hear of it. They all agreed that he could buy them all a drink in the future, when he had secured some work as a ranch hand. Michael reluctantly, allowed the men to buy him drinks only having one more beer than the one he purchased and then resorting to black coffee. "I got to work tomorrow" was his reply when he was asked if he was sure that he only wanted coffee.

Every so often Michael looked up at the barkeeper and getting the nod and a finger pointing to someone, he excused himself quickly to go and speak to the ranch hand. It seemed that none of those pointed out, had employers who were looking for ranch hands at the moment. So each time he returned to the table with apologies for disturbing the game in progress.

Each time one of the men enquired as to where or not he had been lucky to secure work and at Michael's shake of the head they expressed their condolences and slapped him on the back saying that they were sure that someone as committed as him to finding work would be successful soon.

9.30 came and Michael stood up, "Thank you for your company Harry, Petey and Joseph, it's been a fine evening. I appreciate your friendship towards me and I promise you I will repay the kindness as soon as I am able to do so. I must reluctantly retire now, it's been a long day and I wish to be well rested to work in the store tomorrow. Perhaps if you are free tomorrow evening we may meet up again. Good even gentlemen".

"Good night Michael, I'm certain that we shall be able to meet up again." said Harry, "In fact I think that I too must be going now before my Betsie-May worries, goodnight all". " Petey and Joseph agreed that they should also be getting home. The cards were packed up and the 4 friends all departed the saloon with a wave to Josh the barkeeper. 3 men headed to their horses whilst Michael walked down the board-walk towards the international Hotel.

The next morning Sheriff Coffee entered the Sheriff's office around 8. He had returned late to town the night before and had only enquired if anything serious had happened in the town whilst he was away escorting a prisoner to the next town. The deputy on duty had reported nothing serious had occurred so the Sheriff had retired to his bed.

Deputy Jacob was on duty when Roy Coffee entered the sheriff's office, he had taken over at midnight from the other deputy and as there were no prisoners in the cells it had been a quiet night.

"Everything OK Jacob?" enquired Roy.

"A quiet night Sheriff, I do have one thing to speak to you about though."

"Oh" said Roy.

"Well, we have a young man in town came in yesterday afternoon looking for work. He's staying in the International Hotel, wears two pistols. I confronted him in the saloon yesterday, stating that we don't like or usually see cowboys with two guns unless they are trouble makers and he offered to give his extra gun up straight away if it was against the town's ordinance."

"Really?" said Sheriff Coffee

"Yes, sir. He passed me the gun and was very respectful. Having sized him up, I think we won't have any problems with him so I let him keep it. He did have a bit of a story to tell me though, about three youngsters he stumbled on fishing at Lake Tahoe. Seems, he followed sounds of gunfire, but when he arrived the 3 boys were fishing. He said he asked them if they had been doing anything other than fishing, but they told him they hadn't and he didn't find any evidence of them doing so on a quick look around. H told me though that he didn't believe them. From what they told him and the descriptions he gave, it sounds to me like Tom Evans, his friend Ed Kale and the other one would be Hoss Cartwright."

"Oh no, not another Cartwright boy up to something whilst Ben is away from home. Well, do you believe him Jacob?"

"Yep I do Roy, but I was too tied up to go out to the lake and it was getting late by the time I was freed up. You want me to go out to the lake today to take a look see if I can find evidence of them boys playing with guns?"

"No it's OK Jacob, I'll go. What time did you relieve Horace?"

"Midnight Roy, as usual". Said Jacob.

"OK, you best go and get yourself a meal and some rest Jacob, I'll take over here. Could you call by Horace's and ask him to come relieve me around noon please."

"Sure will Roy, thanks, there a pot of fresh coffee made in the back. It's been made about 10 minutes ago, so it should be nice and hot still." said Jacob standing up and leaving the office to go call on Horace.

Horace relieved Sheriff Coffee at noon as asked and the Sheriff saddled his horse up ready to head to Lake Tahoe.

An hour later, found Sheriff Coffee riding up to the Lake. Dismounting, he tied his horse to a tree and he listened to see if there was anyone else in the area. Satisfied he was on his own he left his horse and started to look around. After about 20 minutes of looking about the area and then returning to his horse to move to new part of the lake, the sheriff stumbled into a clear area with a two foot long, approximately 4 inch wide branch propped up a tree stump. On the ground several feet away was a rough line drawn in the dirt and then as the sheriff walked a few more feed he could see yet another rough line in the dirt. Roy turned and walked back to the tree stump and looked at the tree branch more carefully, he could see several bullet holes all over the branch mainly near the top half. 'Oh yeah someone has definitely been using this for target practice' he thought. 'I'm gonna speak to those boys and if there parents don't give them a tanning then I sure as hell will'.

Roy looked around the nearby trees and bushes, as well as the loose dirt around the rocks he found, just in case they had stashed the gun or guns there so they could come back and practice some more. Finding no evidence of that, he returned to his horse and led her around to a new area of the lake to see if he could find out what else the boys had got up to.

Roy found evidence of a fire not long put out and it looked like someone had been camping out overnight. 'Hmm I wonder who that was, I will have to discuss this with those at the Ponderosa, hopefully if anyone was camping out here then someone there will know who that was'. Roy had a further look around and finding nothing of any significance, he decided to mount up and head over to the Ponderosa.

* * *

Adam entered the barn to find Hoss still combing his pony. Hoss's shoulders were quivering and it was clear that Hoss was crying again. Adam walked up to his younger brother and placed his hand on his shoulder. Hoss jumped, as he hadn't heard anyone come into the barn. He turned around and seeing that it was Adam, he flung himself at his brother. "I'm (sob) sorry Adam, (sob) it's all (sob) my fault, (sob) really it is."

Adam hugged Hoss tight holding back his own tears. They stood there silently for few minutes, Adam rubbing his hands through his younger brothers hair. Taking a very deep breath, Adam gently pushed Hoss's head back to that he could see into his eyes. "I thought we had spoken about this earlier Hoss, it was an accident, it's not your fault."

Hoss sobbed loudly, "But it is Adam, (sob) I let Little Joe (sob) ride beauty on his own, (sob) if I didn't he wouldn't (sob, sob) have fallen off.".

Adam looked down at Hoss, his eyes glaring. "YOU DID WHAT?" he roared.

Hoss looked up as his oldest brother in terror. "(sob)I'm... (sob) really (sob) sorry Adam, (sob) honest I am."

Adam let go of Hoss and stormed away from him a few paces before he turned around. "I can't believe you were so irresponsible Hoss, our Little Brother is up there fighting for his life because you let him ride ON HIS OWN". Adam said angrily shouting the last few words.

Hoss gulped and turning tail, he ran out of the barn and took off towards the creek. Adam had scared him, sure he felt guilty and he didn't expect Adam to be pleased, but he hadn't expected Adam to react like that. Hoss ran until his lungs ached and he fell down on the ground and began retching. Nothing but bile was forth coming, but Hoss continued to retch and cry at the same time.

After a few minutes, he slumped to the ground and rolled over, crying hard. 'Adam hates me, Pa will hate me too and what if Little Joe dies?' he thought. Hoss was completely devastated, he loved Little Joe so much and now he was at fault for him getting hurt so badly he might die.

Back at the barn, Adam paced about in temper raging loudly "Of all the stupid things you could have done Hoss, how could you be so damn careless?"

Carl and Jake had witnessed Hoss tearing past them and could hear Adam shouting in the barn. Jake turned to Carl, "I think someone should go after him don't you?"

"Yes Jake, but give him a minute before you go find him, he is very clearly distressed and you need him to run himself out. I doubt he'll go far. I'm gonna go speak to Adam."

Carl walked into the barn. "You OK Adam?" he asked.

"NO I AM NOT" shouted Adam.

"What happened Adam, Hoss came tearing out of the barn like someone was trying to kill him?"

"It's none of your damn business Carl, go find something to do will you and leave me the hell alone " said Adam angrily, keeping his back to the older man.

Carl strode the few feet across the barn to Adam and grabbing his right arm he none to gently swung him around. "Now you listen here young man, you might be in charge whilst your pa is away, but you were brought up to respect your elders and I ain't having you disrespect me. Now your youngest brother is hurt and your younger brother is clearly upset and needs your support, but he's run away from here. So you tell me what is going on now, or so help me I'll give you a reason to respect me. What's it gonna be?" said Carl angrily.

Adam huffed and tried to shake his arm loose from Carl's grip, but the old man wouldn't let go. Adam look at Carl and saw that he was really angry, so he took several deep breaths and nodded. "I am sorry Carl, I'll tell you what happened, will you please release my arm, I need to pace a bit?"

Carl let go of Adam and Adam thanked him. Adam paced about with his arms over his head for a few seconds and taking a deep breath he stopped, having got his anger under control enough to be able to speak. "Carl,... Hoss told me that he let Little Joe ride his pony on his own and that is why Little Joe fell when the pony was startled by the snake. I know Hoss didn't aim for that to happen, but I am so angry with him at the moment. Pa and I have always told Hoss that Little Joe cannot ride on his own. I really don't know why he would have been so irresponsible."

Carl waited for Adam to finish talking. "Adam, I know that you are angry and that you are also worried about Little Joe, but shouting at Hoss is not what you should be doing at the moment. I am sure the guilt is eating into Hoss. He is only twelve for gods sake and he needs you to be strong for him. There will be time for recriminations later, when you know more about Little Joe's condition. Right now, you have a young brother who is also hurting and he needs your love and support and you need his. Do you think your Pa would have reacted the same way?"

Adam shook his head. Ben would have been angry for sure, but he would have suppressed his anger and offered comfort to his son and told him they would discuss everything later. Adam felt badly about the way he reacted, 'Please god, let Pa be home soon, all this responsibility is tearing me apart.' he thought.

Adam sat down on the haystack and put his head in his hands. Carl approached him and he sat down next to Adam and wrapped an arm around him. "Adam, I know that you are struggling with the level of responsibility you've been put under since your Pa left you in charge this time. It's OK to ask for help from others you know."

Adam took his head out of his hands and taking out a clean handkerchief he wiped his the tears that had escaped from his eyes. "Thanks Carl, any ideas then how I'm going to make this up to Hoss?"

Jake found Hoss propped up against a tree by the edge of the creek, his face covered in dirt and clear track of tears on his face. Hoss was sitting with his legs pulled up to him and arms around his knees, rocking backwards and forwards sobbing.

Jake approached carefully, so as to not startle Hoss, but he even though he told Hoss he was there, Hoss was so distressed he didn't even acknowledge him. Jake sat down next to Hoss and gently placed his left arm on Hoss's and stroked his hair with his right. "Hoss, it's Jake, it's gonna be OK buddy, I don't know what happened back at the barn, but I'm here if you want to talk OK." There was no response. Jake sat there stroking through Hoss's hair for a few minutes before he tried again, there was still no response.

Jake moved around to be in front of Hoss and taking his hands in his he held them tightly whilst calling to Hoss. "Hoss it'll be OK, please look at me". No response. Jake sat there just holding Hoss's hands and after a few minutes more he tried gain. "Come on Hoss, you don't need to talk if you don't want to but can you just look at me please?" Jake felt Hoss's grip change on his hands and Hoss raised his head and looked at Jake.

Jake smiled at Hoss, "That's right buddy, just look at me, it's Jake, your friend, can you remember?"

Hoss nodded. Jake was glad to see that whatever trance Hoss was in he was starting to respond. They sat there for 5 minutes before Hoss spoke. "Jake"

"Yes Hoss?"

"Adam hates me".

"Nah, he doesn't Hoss, Adam loves ya, he's just worried about your brother, worry sometimes makes people angry Hoss because they feel so powerless. I don't know exactly what Adam said to you, but I bet he's really sorry he yelled at you."

At that Hoss began to cry quietly again, the tears making fresh tracks down his dirty cheeks. "He's (sob) (sob) got a right (sob) to... to...be angry, (sob) it's my... my (sob) fault Little Joe is hurt (sob, sob, sob)."

Jake pulled Hoss forwards and wrapped his arms around him. "Hoss it's gonna be OK I'm sure. Whatever happened, I don't believe you meant it so you need to stop thinking about it now OK, because it's not helping you worrying about it." Jake had spotted Adam walking up behind the tree.

Jake acknowledged Adam with his right hand but signalled that he should keep away for a minute. Jake rubbed his hands up and down on Hoss's back trying to provide some reassurance and comfort to the sobbing boy. "Come on Hoss, now lets get back to the house and you and Adam can go find out how Little Joe is OK?". Hoss nodded into Jake's chest and pulling back he wiped his hands over his face. Jake stood up and helped Hoss to his feet. Hoss turned around to start his way back to the house and he saw Adam standing there a few feet away.

"Hoss, I'm really sorry I yelled at you like that. I am angry about what you did, but I didn't have any right to yell at you or say what I did about Joe and I never want you to be scared of me. Can you forgive me?" Adam asked opening his arms wide.

Hoss nodded and walked forwards into Adams open arms. Adam wrapped his arms around Hoss and Hoss wrapped his around Adam's back. "I'm sorry I ran away Adam" Hoss said in a soft voice, hoarse from all of the crying. Adam just hugged his younger brother tighter and mouthed "Thank you" to Jake. Jake nodded and he slapped Adam on the back as he walked past him on his way back to the ranch.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note: **Thanks one again for the reviews, this chapter is a bit longer than the last but still not of an update about Joe I'm afraid. I am getting there I promise, I just have so much to include in the story.

* * *

By the time Adam and Hoss had returned to the ranch the doctor had washed up and he was sitting drinking his coffee watching Little Joe's slow even breathing.

Adam and Hoss entered the house and Hop Sing hearing the door came out of the kitchen.

"Ah Master Adam you return, doctor finished, he ask me to send you up to speak to him on your return."

"Thank you Hop Sing, I'll go up now." Adam patted Hoss on the back before he made his way upstairs.

"Howdy Paul, I am sorry I wasn't here when you finished, what is the news about Joe?"

"Adam please take a seat on the bed over there", said the doctor pointing to Hoss's bed.

Adam did as he was asked and the doctor grabbed the chair from the nearby desk and placing it in front of Adam he sat down. Leaning forwards the doctor began. "Adam, Hop Sing and I have cleaned the wound and I have stitched it up. I have used small stitches so as to reduce the scarring. There will still be some scarring, but I am hopeful that when the hair grows back it will cover the scar." The doctor took at deep breath before carrying on. "Unfortunately, Little Joe's physical condition has not changed since we last spoke, he is still in a deep sleep sometimes referred to as a Coma. We do not really understand why people go into Comas, but it is thought that the brain does this to allow the body to heal. A Coma is a really deep sleep like state where the person's basic functions like breathing and heart rate continue, but there is no response to stimulus do you understand?"

Adam nodded his head. "How long will this coma last for Paul?"

"Well that is the problem Adam, Comas are unpredictable, some are short, lasting only a few days and others have been known to last for week, months or even years."

"Years?" said Adam.

"I'm afraid so. However in little Joe's favour he is young and healthy otherwise, so his unconsciousness could just be due to either a small bleed in the brain or a heavy concussion and it may not last. The next 24 hours will be critical and I will stay by his side to monitor him during that time. Should there be any change in his condition his eyes will be the key to my decision to operate on his brain."

Adams concern deepened and his face paled. "Is there anything I can do for you doctor?"

"Adam the best you can do for me, is keep yourself and your younger brother occupied and healthy. You need to eat and rest as normally as you can. I know that you may not want to, but I don't need any further distractions or extra patients. Now I would like to stay in here to be closed to my patient,so if I may I'd like to use this bed to rest so I can be nearby. Hoss will need to sleep elsewhere, but both of you may come and sit quietly with Joe for a while if you wish."

The doctor sat back on his chair, allowing Adam to lean forwards and put his head in his hands. Paul reached forwards and rested his hand on Adams head. "Adam, I am not going to let Joe die. We may have a few rough days ahead of us though. I am praying that, now the wound is sealed and the blood loss has been contained, Little Joe's body will be able to concentrate itself on healing. I will need to keep an eye out for infection, but I understand that you got Little Joe back here very quickly. Hop Sing cleaned and treated the wound straight away, hopefully this has reduced the chance of bacterial infection and any fever.

I will need to change Joe's bandages in the morning and we will see then how he is. Now if you want to sit with Joe you can whilst I go stretch my legs with a walk around the yard, Hoss may come up here as well if he wishes, but I must insist that you do not disturb Joe OK?"

Adam looked up at the doctor with tears in his eyes "Thanks for being here Paul. I'd like to stay with Joe, could you ask Hop Sing to keep Hoss downstairs for a while. I'll let him come up shortly, I just want to be alone with Joe for a few minutes."

"OK Adam, I'll ask him. I won't leave the yard, so if you need me just open the window and yell."

Adam nodded and the doctor left the room.

"Hop Sing?"

Hop Sing came out of the kitchen where he had been preparing fresh coffee and supervising Hoss rolling out the dough for some biscuits. "Yes doctor?"

"I am going out to the yard to stretch my legs for a bit, Adam is sitting with Little Joe, he has asked if you would please keep Hoss downstairs for a short while. I have given permission for Hoss and Adam to spend time sitting with Little Joe but Adam has requested some time on his own before Hoss joins him, is this OK with you?"

"Oh yes doctor, Master Hoss is helping me with preparing biscuits at present, so I am sure that I can occupy him for a short while."

"Thank you Hop Sing, I am sure that Adam would appreciate it. I will go stretch my legs now." and with that the doctor left the house.

Hop Sing returned to the kitchen. Hoss had rolled out the dough and had begun cutting out biscuits with the cutters and placing them on the baking tray. Hop Sing patted Hoss on the back and received a week smile in return. "Thank you Master Hoss, you doing good job. I finished biscuits, could boy get vegetables out of larder for me and wash them in bowl.?"

"OK" said Hoss quietly.

Hop Sing placed the last of the cut out biscuits on the baking tray and brushed them lightly with egg before he put them in the oven and cleaned the table top of flour.

When Hoss finished washing the vegetables Hop Sing showed him how to peel them carefully with a knife and they both set about peeling potatoes, carrots, and parsnips as well as shelling peas from the pods into a large bowl.

* * *

Adam was sitting in the bedroom by Little Joes beside. He watched Joe's chest slowly inflate and deflate in an even pace. Apart from the bandage on his head and the slightly paler skin tone, it looked very much like Joe was sleeping as normal, his little face restful and very angelic looking.

"Oh Joe, " he whispered softly "I hope you come back to us soon, I miss you so much."

Adam gulped back the tears that had formed once again, he really didn't want to cry any more but he was finding it much harder than he thought. He reached leant forwards and kissed Joe lightly on the head before he went and washed his face in the basin and then left the room and walked down the stairs.

Adam sat down in the chair by the fire and picked up a book, but he was unable to focus on the print. Huffing, he stood up and went into the kitchen to get himself some coffee. Standing in the doorway he saw Hop Sing and Hoss peeling vegetables. "Hey, can I be of help?"

"No Master Adam, Master Hoss and I have this under control, can I get you some coffee?"

"That would be great Hop Sing thank you", said Adam.

Hoss stopped for a minute and looked up. "Adam, did the doctor say how little Joe is?"

"Yes Hoss, there is no change yet, but you and I can sit with him quietly for a while if you want."

"I'd like that Adam, I'm going to finish this first if that's OK."

"Yeah Hoss that's fine" said Adam softly.

Adam left the kitchen and went outside. The doctor saw him standing on the porch and walked over. "How are you doing Adam?"

"As expected I suppose Paul, I am worried about Little Joe and Hoss but I am much calmer now. Thank you for the time alone with Joe."

"That's OK Adam, I'm going back up to check on him now. Has Hoss been up to see him yet?"

"No Paul"

"OK well if he wants to come up when he is ready I will be there."

"OK,...hey Paul, have you eaten anything today?"

"Yes Adam I had managed breakfast before I was pulled away, but I sure could go for another coffee."

"I'll get one brought up Paul."

"Thank you Adam." said the doctor entering the house.

* * *

Adam sat down on the wooden bench on the porch and looked around him at how everything around him seemed normal. He sighed, 'How did this week end up working out so badly?' he thought. 'Pa when you come back I'm gonna make sure that you don't leave us alone again for a really long time.'

Adam stood up when he heard the sounds of a horse being ridden hard and a few moments later Sheriff coffee rounded the barn and rode into the yard. 'Oh god, what now?' Adam thought.

The Sheriff dismounted and tied his horse up to the corral rail. Adam walked over to greet him. "Hey Sheriff what brings you out here?" he enquired.

"Adam, is Ben home from his business trip yet?"

"No sir, not yet. I'm expecting him back in the next day or so though why?"

"Well I need to speak to him about a few things... Adam is that the doctors horse?"

"Yes sir, Little Joe had a bad fall from Hoss's pony and Paul is out here treating him".

"Oh I'm very sorry to hear that Adam, is Little Joe going to be OK?"

"Well don't know yet Sheriff, it was a very bad fall. Joe hurt his head and he hasn't woken yet."

"Oh god, Adam, is there anything I can do?"

"No sir, I don't think so. Doctor Harrison is doing everything he can. I've sent a ranch hand into town to look out for Pa, he has been told to send a wire to Carson City and if Pa's has already left he is to wait in town and to tell him about Little Joe as soon as he arrives."

"Well Adam, if you need me to do anything for you please say so. I'll send a deputy out to look for your pa as soon as I get back to town."

"Thank you Sheriff, would you like some coffee before you go, you look parched?"

"Yes OK, thank you Adam, I will stay for a quick coffee."

Adam opened the door and called for Hop Sing. The cook stuck his head out of the kitchen. "Yes Master Adam, you call?"

"Two coffees if you please Hop Sing"

"Yes Master Adam".

"Coffee is on it's way Sheriff, please take a seat".

"Thank you Adam. How are you holding up?"

"I'm just about holding it together to be honest sir. I don't think my pa will be very impressed when he gets home. I think he will blame me for Little Joe getting hurt and I'm not sure that he'd be wrong, it happened on my watch after all."

"Look Adam, I can't say I would have left my son alone at your age, but I know your pa and if he felt you were ready for the responsibility then your are. Life is a journey and we learn as we go along, now a few days ago wasn't your finest hour, but your pa will understand about that and about Little Joe and he will love you just the same. You can't hold yourself responsible for everything that happens around you, you can't control the world, just what you do, OK?"

"Yeah, I understand I still feel guilty though."

Hop Sing came out onto the porch with cups and a coffee pot on a tray, he placed it on the table and Adam thanked him and he left the two men to chat.

Adam poured the coffee and passed the Sheriff a cup. Roy accepted the coffee gratefully and he sat back sipping it. Both men sat quietly for a while enjoying the quiet and the taste of the coffee.

"Sheriff?"

"Yes Adam."

"Did you come out here today to talk to my pa about me?"

"Yes I did Adam. I told you I would be out in a few days to speak with him and I don't make idle threats, but it is not important now. You need to concentrate on your younger brother, I'm sure my conversation with your pa can wait. Are you worried about it then?"

"Yes and no I guess. I don't think he will like it, but I'm not going to keep it from him, I'm not proud of the situation." said Adam sheepishly.

"No, well you certainly shouldn't have got in that condition Adam, but it is all part of growing up. If it helps, I was planning on reminding your pa that he was young once too."

Adam nodded his head unable to look at the Sheriff as he suddenly felt very guilty about the other night.

Sheriff Coffee finished his coffee and he slapped Adam on the shoulder, "I'll be getting on now Adam. I hope and pray that little Joe recovers fast. I will send out a deputy to find your pa and get him home as soon as possible. You keep the faith young man and I'm sure everything will be OK."

"Thanks Sheriff", said Adam standing up and shaking the Sheriff's hand.

Sheriff Coffee mounted his horse and headed off towards town as fast as he could, as he was determined to find someone to seek out Ben urgently. His conversations about the Cartwright boys would have to wait, but he was determined to go have a word with Tom and Ed's family just as soon as he had arranged for someone to find Ben.

Adam finished his coffee and picking up the tray, he went into the house and returned it to the kitchen. Hoss had finished helping with the vegetables and he wiped his hands on a cloth.

"Can I go an see Little Joe now Adam?"

"Yeah Hoss lets go."

"Thank you for helping Master Hoss", said Hop Sing. Hoss nodded and hurried off after his older brother.

"Uhm Adam, would it be OK if I saw little Joe alone?"

"Sure Hoss, if the doctor I agrees, I don't see why not".

Both boys made their way up the stairs. When they got to the top of the stairs Hoss hesitated. Adam put his arm around Hoss's shoulders "Are you OK Hoss, you know you don't have to do this if you don't want to".

"I'm OK Adam, I'm just a bit nervous I guess. Can little Joe hear me iffin I speak to him."

"I'm not sure Hoss, perhaps the doctor can tell us that, come on lets go see him." said Adam giving his brother's shoulders a squeeze.

Hoss nodded his head and began walking again. Adam knocked on the door and entered. "Hey Paul, Hoss would like to know if it is OK for him to see Joe on his own, do you have any objections to that?"

"No Adam, I think that will be OK. Hoss, I need you to be calm if you stay in here. Please do not try and move Joe as I need him to stay still so that his body can heal OK?"

Hoss nodded his head at the doctor "Yes sir, I understand, erm, Doctor Harrison,... can Joe hear me iffin I talk to him?"

"No one really knows Hoss, but it couldn't hurt to try and talk to him" replied the doctor.

"Thank you doctor, may I be alone now please."

"Sure Hoss, Adam and I will just be downstairs if you need us." said the doctor nodding his head at Adam in a gesture that indicated 'lets go'.

After waiting until the footsteps faded on the stairs. Hoss pulled up one of the desk chairs and placed it by Joe's beside. Holding onto his little brothers hand he began. "Hey Joe, I don't know iffin you can hear me, but I sure hope you can. I need to tell ya I'm real sorry you got hurt, I should never have let you ride on your own. I'm the big brother and I shoulda known better". Hoss started crying again and he sat there sobbing quietly with his head on the bed and his hand still holding little Joe's hand.

Adam and the doctor sat down by the fire drinking a pot of fresh coffee Hop Sing had brewed. Adam sat quietly sipping his coffee, feeling very tired. The doctor noticed Adam looking tired knowing that the emotions of the day were the cause. He thought about ordering Adam to go for a lie down, but decided that there wasn't much chance of Adam agreeing to that at this time of day. Perhaps when everyone had had some lunch he would try and get Adam to rest for while.

15 minutes had passed and Hoss had yet to appear at the top of the stairs. Adam looked up at stairway and he spoke to the doctor. "Paul, I'm just gonna go check Hoss is OK".

"Alright Adam, but I need to check on Little Joe soon, so I'd appreciate it if you could encourage Hoss to finish up."

"I will Paul" and Adam walked slowly up the stairs.

Adam turned into the boys room and he saw Hoss sitting on the chair, asleep with his head on Joe's bed and him holding onto Joes hand. He approached the bed quietly and he saw that Hoss had obviously cried himself to sleep. Adam gently stroked Hoss's face, "Wake up Hoss, the doctor needs to check on Joe".

Hoss woke up, for a few seconds he was completely disorientated but then he saw Joe and he realised it wasn't all just a dream. He sat up and wiped his hands over his face. "I was hoping that it was all just a dream Adam, but it's real isn't it?" he asked Adam.

Adam nodded, "Yes it is Hoss" he replied sadly. "Come on now, Doctor Harrison needs to come check on Joe and Hop Sing said that lunch will be ready soon."

Hoss stood up and Adam pulled him into a hug. "I don't want any lunch Adam" Hoss mumbled into his brothers chest.

"Well neither do I Hoss, but the doctor said that we have to eat to keep out strength up. So you have to try to eat something OK?"

"OK, I'll try Adam."

"Good boy, come on lets go see what he's prepared and let the doctor check on Joe." Adam released Hoss and holding onto one shoulder he guided him out of the room and down the stairs.

"OK Paul you can go up an check on Little Joe now, Hop Sing will be serving lunch soon. Would you like to join us at the table or shall I have him bring it up to you?"

"I'll join you soon Adam, providing Joe is still stable. I'll be back down shortly."

* * *

Doctor Harrison entered the boys room and he went over to the bed. Feeling for a pulse, he noted that it was slow and steady. He listened to Joe's breathing with his stethoscope and then he checked the reaction in the eyes. The pupils were a bit dilated, but the reaction to light in both eyes was almost the same. The left eye reaction was still slower than the right but not as noticeably slow as before. The doctor shook his head, he had never seen this change so quickly, if the problem was a small bleed it had certainly seem to have stopped on his own. He smiled to himself and took at deep breath, 'at least I wont have to open him up now' he thought. The doctor examined the bandage around Joe's head, checking that it wasn't too tight and that no further bleeding around the wound was noticeable. Finishing his checks he made a small notation in his book, placed his tools back in his bag and he walked out of the room and down the stairs to join Adam and Hoss.

Just as the doctor reached the foot of the stairs Hop Sing came out of the kitchen. "Lunch ready" he said.

Adam, Hoss and the doctor took their places at the table and Hop Sing, walked in with a tray on which were three large bowls of thick vegetable soup. Hop Sing had already placed a plate of fresh biscuits and some butter on the table. Putting a bowl in front of each person, Hop Sing returned to the kitchen to fetch a fresh pot of coffee for the adults and some milk for Hoss.

The soup smelt delicious. Hop Sing had added a few herbs and spices and there was a very aromatic smell assaulting the noses of everyone sitting at the table. As much as Hoss and Adam had told each other they were not hungry, the smell of the soup was making their mouths salivate.

Doctor Harrison looked down at the soup, "It sure smells delicious boys, now I'm sure you really don't feel much like eating, but you need to try and eat as much as you can OK?"

"Yes sir" was the reply from both boys.

Adam and Hoss picked up a spoon and began eating. The soup was hot and spicy but not excessively so. Both of them found that they were hungrier than they originally thought and were able to finished the soup and eat one biscuit each. The doctor enjoyed the soup and he ate two biscuits with butter and then he sat drinking his coffee, glad that both boys had eaten.

Hop Sing came out and started clearing the table. "Here let me help you with that Hop Sing " said Hoss getting to his feet.

"Thank you Master Hoss, you like soup?" he enquired.

"Yes Hop Sing, I didn't feel real hungry at first but the soup was real nice."

"I make special for boys, you needed to eat, but I think you not want anything to heavy on stomachs"

"Well it was real good Hop Sing thank you."

"You welcome Master Hoss."

Hoss finished helping Hop Sing clear the table and he went and sat down in the blue chair by the fire.

Adam and the doctor sat at the table drinking their coffee. "Adam, I want you and Hoss to go and get a few hours rest this afternoon." said the doctor.

"I'm OK Paul, I'm not tired." said Adam.

"Adam, I've been a doctor for many years and I can tell when someone is completely worn out. Now I know that today has been very stressful for you and I believe I told you earlier that the best thing you can do for yourself and your brother is to look after yourself. Which I believe I told you included eating and resting up when needed. I would like you to listen to me and do as I ask. I will watch Little Joe, you and Hoss should go and lie down for few hours. I will wake you if I need to."

"Hoss can go lie down for a while Paul, I'm OK." said Adam.

Doctor Harrison frowned at Adam. "Hoss" he called out.

Hoss turned towards the doctor, "Yes sir?"

"I'll like you to go and lie down for a while. Today had been very stressful for you and I want you to rest up before you become a patient of mine. "

"Yes sir OK, um Adam said that you were staying in my room, where shall I go lie down?"

"You can use Pa's room Hoss, go on up I'll come see you in a minute." said Adam.

"Yes, sir." said Hoss walking up the stairs yawning.

Doctor Harrison waited until he heard the door to Ben's room close before he rounded on Adam. "Adam I want you to go and rest as well for a while."

"No it's OK Paul, I'd rather wait up until Pa gets home."

"Adam Cartwright you are a stubborn young man and I'm tired of you arguing with me. I have tried asking you in an attempt to not embarrass you in front of Hoss, but I've had enough, of you resisting me. Now I am ordering you to go and get some rest, if you refuse me this time young man, I will be having a discussion myself with your pa when he eventually arrives home." Hissed the doctor.

Adam scowled at the doctor, he thought that Paul and him were friends.

"Adam, I don't make idle threats. Now I have told you, I have enough to worry about with your youngest brother, so please will you do as your told. You will feel better after you have had a rest and I will need someone responsible to keep watch later whilst I rest."

Adam still didn't look happy but he reluctantly nodded his head. "OK Doctor I'll go lie down".

"Thank you Adam, I'll give you a call in a few hours." said the doctor.

Adam walked up the stairs, after checking on Hoss he headed to his room where he took off his boot and he laid on the top of the embroidered blanket. Adam was determined to not sleep, but to just stay on his bed just to please the doctor, but not 10 minutes later he was asleep.

Doctor Harrison put his head round Ben's door noting Hoss had fallen asleep and then he knocked gently on Adam's door. Receiving no reply he opened the door a crack and he saw Adam out cold on the blanket with his boots off. 'About time' he thought chuckling to himself quietly. The doctor carried on in to Hoss and Joe's room and he took his seat next to the bed. Pulling a dime store novel from his bag he began to read.


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note:** This chapter contains **discipline** of a teenager in the form of **spanking**. If you are offended by this please **DO NOT** read. This is my longest chapter and I considered splitting it into two, but couldn't decide exactly where to do so, so i've left it whole. Please review :)

* * *

**Consequences – Ed's Punishment**

Sheriff Coffee rode into town and made his way quickly to the Telegraph office. Dismounting he tied up his horse to the rail and he entered the office. "Sidney, I need you to send some urgent messages."

"Oh hello Roy, what messages?"

"The first one needs to go to Sheriff Dawson in Carson City."

"Hold on one moment Roy", said Sidney, grabbing his notepad and a pencil. "OK, Roy go ahead".

'Matt. Benjamin Cartwright, a business man from these parts needs to be located. Stop. His youngest son of only 6 years, has had a bad fall from a horse. Stop. Please locate him and give him any assistance you can to return to his family. Stop. Signed Roy Coffee Sheriff.'

"OK Roy got that and the second message" Sidney said tearing off the last message and placing it on his pin board where the messages to be sent were put.

'The second message is to go to Boulder City for Sheriff Marks. 'Edward. Benjamin Cartwright, an important business of these parts, was in town to negotiate contracts for beef and lumber at the Silver mine. Stop. I need to find him urgently as his youngest son has been hurt. Stop. Could you send someone to the mine to see if he is still there, if not please let me know. Stop. Signed Sheriff Roy Coffee.'

"I'll send them immediately Sheriff, is there anything else?"

"No Sidney, just send them as soon as you can please and get any return message back to me or the deputy on duty at the jail."

"I sure will Roy" said Sidney sitting down at his apparatus and starting to tap out the message.

"Thank you Sidney", said the Sheriff walking out of the office quickly and untying his horse he mounted up and rode over to the jail.

Walking into the jail he addressed Horace. "Horace, I need a favour of you. I need someone to ride to Carson City to wait for Ben Cartwright. Little Joe has been seriously hurt and Ben is required back at the Ponderosa. I have sent messages to Carson City and Boulder City as I am not sure exactly where Ben is. Both Sheriff's have been asked to look out for Ben, but I need someone to ride back with him to keep him calm. I would like you to arrange for fresh horses for the both of you to return, as well as the care of Ben's horse at Carson City. Would be prepare to do this for me."

"Yes Sir, when do you want me to leave?"

"Thank you Horace. I have a few quick calls to make regarding some youngsters playing with guns. I will be back in a few hours to relieve you. Hopefully we will have had a response to my telegraph messages by then. I will arrange for a meal to be sent over to you shortly. If you see Jacob before I return please ask him to relieve you early so that you can prepare for the ride."

"Yes Sir, I will. Roy?"

"Yes?"

"Will Little Joe be OK?"

"Unfortunately I have no further news Horace. Paul is at the ranch with the boy at present so he couldn't get any better care could he?"

"No Roy, Paul is a great doctor. I'll wait for your return then."

"Thank you Horace. What would you like for lunch? I can get you a steak!"

"A steak or some pie would be great Roy, thank you".

"I'll get to it straight away Horace" said the Sheriff walking out of the office and over to the International Hotel to arrange for a steak or pie dinner to be sent to the jail.

After arranging for Horace's dinner. Roy walked back to his horse tied up at the rail outside the jail. He lead him to the livery and spoke to the owner Silas. "Hi Silas, could I rent a horse for a while and would you be able to care for mine. I've ridden her hard today and she needs a rest, but I don't have the time to care for her as I have some important errands to run. I will only need a mount for the afternoon."

"Sure Sheriff, pick a horse whilst I find a stable to put yours in, I'll take good care of her for you." said Silas.

Roy took his saddle and saddle bags off of Wilma, his chestnut brown horse and gently slapping her neck he went off to choose another horse. Finding a grey he liked the look of, he stroked it's head and observed the way the horse reacted around him. "Silas, what about the grey here?"

Silas had found a spare stall and he had tied Wilma up and filled a water and food trough for her. He patted her back before going to see the horse Roy had picked out. " Ah, nice choice Sheriff, 'Gunsmoke' is a true beauty with an excellent temperament. I can let you have him for a dollar it'll be fifty cents for the care of your horse. "

"Thank you Silas, I'll take it", said Roy handing over the money.

Roy saddled 'Gunsmoke' and led him out of the stall.

"I'll be back later this afternoon Silas. Please take good care of Wilma, I hate leaving someone else to care for her, she is a gentle soul normally, but she has been nursing a slightly sore right back leg so please mind this. She has not been showing any problems the last day or so, but I did have to ride her hard this morning."

"Don't worry Sheriff, I will take good care of her and if she requires a special rub down I will ensure she is comfortable. By the way 'Gunsmoke' loves to run and he hasn't been out for a few days so don't worry about pushing him too hard he will enjoy it."

"Thank you Silas, see you later this afternoon" said Roy mounting Gunsmoke and riding off towards the Kale place.

Samuel Kale was the local blacksmith, his forge was sited on the outer edge of town to stop the black smoke from blowing across town.

Seeing the Sheriff ride up, Samuel stopped working on the horse shoes he was creating. "Howdy Sheriff, you need your horse shod?"

"No Mr Kale, I came out to talk to you about your son, may we sit and talk?"

"Sure Sheriff. I have two more shoes to fit if you would like to take a seat on the bench there", Mr Kale pointed to a wooden bench.

"Thank you Mr Kale, I will."

"Coffee is on the pot by the fire if you want some Sheriff", said Mr Kale.

"Thank you I will accept", said Roy helping himself to a cup of coffee and returning to sit on the wooden bench.

Roy watched the blacksmith quickly finish the shoe he was working on when he rode up. Mr Kale attached the shoe to the horse's hoof and began preparing the last shoe. Roy took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his neck and brow, being near to the forge was making him sweat quiet a lot. Putting his handkerchief away he sat quietly watching the blacksmith at work. A few minutes later Mr Kale has finished attaching the last shoe and he led the horse away and tied it to a rail by a trough of water.

Mr Kale washed his hands and after getting himself a cup of coffee he went and sat down by the Sheriff. "OK Sheriff you have my attention, what about my son?"

"Mr Kale, was your son out at Lake Tahoe yesterday with his friends?"

"Yes I believe so. He was with Tom Evans and Hoss Cartwright, fishing I believe and Ed was spending the night camping out with Tom and his elder brother Will. Why Sheriff, did Ed get up to something he shouldn't have?"

"Yep he sure did. I had reports that gunfire was heard around the lake at the time the boys were there. The person reporting this, said he followed the sounds and found only 3 boys fishing. He stated that the gunfire was sporadic, sounding like target practice and although he confronted the boys, they denied doing anything other than fishing. He reported it to my deputy on arrival in town because he was concerned that they would hurt themselves. I myself went out to investigate earlier today and I found a branch leant up against a tree and clear evidence of pot shots being taken at it and lines drawn in the sand at different distances. Doesn't sound like an adults game does it?"

"No Sheriff it sure doesn't. Ed only came back a while, ago he's at the house. When that Will Evans brought him back, he mentioned he found the boys fighting, but that he took care of it and that I didn't need to give any further punishment. It sounds like they got up to more than a bit 'o fighting don't ya think?. In fact My beloved Mary, said that a pie went missing the day before too and Ed blamed a wild dog for stealing it off the window ledge whilst it cooled, claimed he saw it run off. Want to bet me that it was a bare faced lie Sheriff?"

"No I don't think so Mr Kale. I think that your son, Tom and Hoss have a lot to answer for, I wonder what else they got up to."

"Well why don't we find out Sheriff? I'll go get Ed and we can question him together, he might lie to his ma, but I doubt he's brave enough to lie to my face." said Mr Kale angrily.

The two men turned and walked back to the house which was located approximately 100 yards back from the forge. It was a sweet one story farmhouse with a white picket fence. A chicken coup was in the yard and was a small barn to the side.

Ed was outside feeding the chickens their grain.

"Edward" yelled Mr Kale.

Ed looked up and paled at seeing the Sheriff with his pa." Yes Sir?"

"Get your sorry ass over here."

'Damn, I only got back a few hours ago, I wonder what the Sheriff knows' cursed Ed under his breath.

"Coming Pa", said Ed putting the bucket of grain on top of the coop.

Ed slowly made his way over to the two men, looking down at the ground all of the time. He stopped a few feet in front of his pa. "Yes Sir?" he said without looking up.

"The Sheriff had an interesting story to tell me and I'm betting that you know what it is all about don't you young man?"

Ed nodded his head.

"Look at me Ed when I'm talking to you. Now the Sheriff and I are going ask you a question and I suggest that you don't even think of lying to us to protect yourself, or your friends or the punishment I already have in mind will be so much worse for you. Do you understand."

"Yes Sir" said Ed, glancing up at his pa, across to the Sheriff and looking back at the ground.

"Ah, ah I said look at me Edward", said Mr Kale, stepping forwards and putting his hand under his son's chin and lifting his hand so he could look into his son's eyes. " You do the crime you do the time son, you know that don't you."

"Yes Sir, I do", said Ed looking into his pa's angry eyes.

"Sheriff, please ask away", said Mr Kale.

"Right then young man. I've had reports of gunfire out at lake Tahoe, yesterday afternoon. The person who investigated, said it sounded like target practice which is why he rode by to take a look. When he arrived he found 3 youngsters fishing, when questioned they denied doing anything other than fishing. I've been out to the lake this morning and I found evidence of target shooting of a branch propped up against a tree stump. Now I reckon an adult practising would have not used that sort of set-up so I'm inclined to believe the stranger. He described the boys and mentioned some names and sure enough that matches you, Tom Evans and Hoss Cartwright, are you gonna deny that you were there?"

Ed shook his head slowly, blushing and looking down at the ground again. 'Shit, I knew that cowboys was gonna rat us out' he thought. 'Pa's gonna skin me alive'.

"EDWARD THOMAS KALE, I told you to look at us when we are speaking to you. Now I believe the Sheriff asked you a question young man, shaking your head is not an acceptable response it boy?" roared Mr Kale.

"No Sir, I'm sorry pa. No Sheriff I'm not gonna deny I was out at the Lake yesterday." said Ed looking directly at the Sheriff.

"Well I'm glad that you are at least mature enough to do that son." said Sheriff Coffee. "I know that you might feel angry at the cowboy who reported you, but he was being responsible because he was worried about you youngsters hurting yourself. Now then, I'm getting right tired of coming out here or sending one of my deputies out to speak to your parents about something you and Tom have been up to so be warned this is your last warning. You better find other ways of occupying yourselves, or you will be seeing what the inside of my jail looks like in addition to any punishment your pa gives you you hear me?"

Ed gulped, "Yyyyes ssSir, I'm sorry."

"Oh you will be boy, that I can promise you, now get your sorry self in your room until I call you." said Mr Kale. He grabbed Ed's upper arm and pulled him close, turned him to the side and gave him an almighty hard swat to his denim clad backside. "Now get".

"Ow" said Ed, yelping at the expected, but harder than normal swat. His backside burned fiercely and he was very near to tears, but he ran back to the house, not wanting to be anywhere near his angry pa at the moment. 'Dam it all, why did Tom have to dare us into shooting a gun? I've never seen pa so angry' he thought as he rushed inside the house. When he got inside his room he rubbed his backside with both hands, trying to do anything to lessen the burn before throwing himself on his bed face first. 'That was only one swat, how the hell am I going to cope with more like that' he asked himself whilst he lay on the bed sobbing.

"I am sorry my son caused you to come out here again Sheriff. I know my boy certainly isn't an angel by any means, but I think that he gets easily led by that boy Tom Evans. I promise you I will make sure he is punished severely this time and I will get to the bottom of any other mischief caused too. If they have been playing with guns you can bet your ass that that's not all they've been up to if I know that Tom."

"Hmm, I think that you are correct there Mr Kale. Well, I'll leave you to take care of your son then, I sure could do without any mischief from the youngsters around here for a while. Good day to you Mr Kale, I need to be getting on and go speak to the other parents."

"Good day Sheriff."

Sheriff Coffee shook Mr Kale's hand and walked back to his horse mounting up he rode off towards the Evans place.

Mr Kale shook his head, he was feeling very angry, ' I gotta go work off some of this anger afore I deal with Ed' he thought to himself. Heading back to the forge he set about shoeing the next horse. The blacksmith worked for an hour and a half before he heard his wife's sweet voice calling in-between the hammering. He looked up and saw her standing there, her long fair hair shaping her pretty face. "Samuel, I don't know what has gone on with Edward, but don't you think he's waited long enough for you to talk to him? He came in almost two hours ago and I heard him sobbing hard in his room shortly afterwards. It's not like you to keep our children waiting for discipline so I can only assume that you have been working off some anger. Are you OK?"

Mr Kale stopping hammering and plunged the last horseshoe in the water bucket watching it steam. Placing it down on the anvil he stood up. "I am sorry my dear, but the Sheriff called by and told me our son and his friends have been playing with a gun, it was yesterday when he was out at the lake. I thought at 13 he was becoming more responsible and was planning on taking him off for a few days and teaching him how to use a gun safely, but now I think perhaps he isn't responsible enough for that. My stomach has been churning at what may have happened if the gun had gone off whilst those boys were playing with it. Darling I was so angry with Ed earlier, if I had punished him then I would have flayed the skin off him."

Mrs Kale walked over to he husband and put her arms around him. "I know darling, I am very shocked to hear what you have just told me. I'm not condoning what our son had done in anyway Samuel, but you were 13 once and I'm sure I remember you telling me on more than one occasion about your exploits as a boy. Edward is your son, Samuel and he's bound to get up to mischief with his friends now and then like all boys, we just have to be there to give the right guidance to him to make him understand what is OK and what is not. I love you Samuel Kale and I have always trusted that you would do the right thing by our children. Now supper is ready and Edward needs you to put things right between you. The guilt he is feeling right now needs to be dealt with and he needs to know that you love him enough to pull him into line when he needs it. Please wash up and come into the house." Mrs Kale kissed her husband and releasing him she started to walk away.

"Mary, wait. I believe that the pie that went missing yesterday was stolen by our son and not the stray dog Ed claimed he'd seen. I'm also pretty sure that those boys were up to more than target shooting with a gun at the lake yesterday. I am going to get to the bottom of it and Ed's punishment will be the worse I've ever given him. I need you to understand this and I cannot have you coddle him afterwards. My heart is breaking at the thought of having to be so harsh, but it is going to be necessary. Please believe me when I say this, I can't let our son believe that his actions are in any way acceptable or he will get braver and take more risks with his life."

"Samuel, I am hurt that you think I will coddle our son" said Mrs Kale. "I've never interfered before, what makes you think I will do so this time?"

"I am sorry Mary, I know that you have never interfered before when I've punished our son, but this time I believe that you may be tempted to and you may even be angry with me for been so harsh." Mr kale took a deep breath before continuing. "Darling, I am intending to use my fathers strap." Mrs Kale gasped loudly. "Mary, I know I've always said that I would never use it on our children as it is a harsh implement, but my pa was right, sometimes nothing else will get through to a young man's hard head. I promise I will not draw blood, but Ed is going to be hurting and he will naturally want his mother. I need you to trust me to discipline our son sufficiently enough to get through to his stubborn head and to be the only one to offer him the comfort afterwards. I need to be the one to do so so that our son understands that I love him and that I only punished him in this way because I had to, do you understand my love?"

Mrs Kale stepped back into her husbands open arms. "I do my love, I will trust you to take care of our son although it will break my heart to keep my distance. Please know that I will be there to offer you both comfort when you need it."

"I know you will Mary, thank you for understanding. I love you." he said holding his wife tightly and then kissing her lips gently. "Now lets get inside for supper, Ed and I will have our discussion in the barn afterwards."

Samuel and Mary returned to the house and Mary dished up the meal placing a plate of food in Ed's place. "Go call Edward please Samuel", she said gently.

Samuel knocked lightly on Edwards door. "Come in pa."

"Ed, please come to the table, supper is ready."

"Yes Sir, I'm coming", said Ed rolling onto his side and standing up. Mr Kale stood in the doorway and stepped back a little to allow his son to pass. Ed looked at the floor as he walked. As he passed his father, Mr Kale put out an arm to stop him. "Ed, we will be having a private discussion in the barn after supper." Ed paled but nodded his head. "I kinda thought so pa"

"Edward,... son, I know that you know that I am angry with you and you are going to be severely punished, but know this, nothing you do will stop me loving you with all my heart boy."

"Yeah I know pa, I am sorry to be so much trouble", said Ed with tears in his eyes.

Mr Kale pulled his son into a quick hug. "We all do stupid things when we are young son, come on now, go get your supper before your mother is angry with us both." Father and son made there way to the table and sat down.

Mrs Kale had prepared roast chicken, sautéed potatoes and her own recipe of savoury beans. The meal was one of Edwards favourites and she had only decided to cook it on hearing Ed crying earlier. Knowing that whatever had gone on, would mean that there would be a punishment coming and she wanted to give Edward something nice to ease the pain of the day.

Everyone ate quietly ,all of them feeling the underlying tension of what was to come. All to soon for Edward the meal was finished. "Go wait for me in barn please Edward", said Mr Kale softly.

"Yes pa" said Edward standing up and slowly trudging his way out the door and across the yard to the barn.

Mr Kale took a few deep breaths and exhaled. Steeling himself, he stood up and kissed his wife on the top of the head. "We may be some time my love". Mrs Kale nodded her head and tears began to form in her eyes. "Mary are you OK, have you changed your mind about supporting me on this?"

"No Samuel, my heart is breaking for you as well as our son. Remember, that I love you and trust you to do the right thing for out son, but he is only 13, still a boy, please do not be too harsh on him."

"I will only do what is necessary Mary. I love you" said Mr Kale hugging his wife quickly, before releasing her and walking out of the house and making his way into the barn.

Entering the barn Mr Kale found Ed sitting on a hay bale. Ed stood when his father entered the barn. "Sit down Edward please, I want to ask you a few questions first." Ed sat back down on the hay bale and Mr Kale sat down on another bale he dragged in front of Ed.

"Son, I am going to ask you once and only once if anything else happened out at the lake. I want you to be completely honest with me. If you do not say anything and I find out from someone else that you have kept something from me, what is about to happen will be doubled. Do you understand?"

Ed nodded, "Yes pa I understand".

"OK, so tell me, am I correct in thinking that the pie that disappeared of the windowsill yesterday was stolen by you and not some wild dog?"

Ed looked at his pa and then quickly down at the ground before he nodded his head "Yes Sir, I'm sorry I lied about that."

"I thought so" said Mr Kale. "Why did you steal from us son?"

"I'm sorry pa, I was doing it as part of a dare."

"A dare?"

"Yes Sir, we all had to do a dare and mine was to sneak out an apple pie."

"Steal you mean not sneak?"

"Yes Sir, I guess I never thought of it as stealing, but it was." replied Ed.

"OK so first you steal an apple pie from home, what was Tom's dare then?"

"Erm, well Tom's dare was to sneak out his pa's spare gun and some ammo. Tom said that his pa had just brought a new gun and that he (Tom's pa) had mentioned maybe giving it to Tom sometime, so he kinda figured it was his anyway."

"Ah and are you aware that until he was given it and shown how to use it safely, that was also stealing?"

"No Sir, not at the time pa."

"Hmm of course not..." said Mr Kale. "Well OK so then what was young Hoss's dare?"

"Oh pa please don't ask me to rat on my friends."

"EDWARD, I'll not ask you again."

Ed flinched at the yell. "I'm sorry pa I just feel such a heel telling tales on my friends."

"Tough, now tell me or I'm gonna add to your punishment young man and believe me you do not want that.

"Yyy...yes Sir. Well Hoss had to bring... I'm sorry, steal, a bottle of his pa's finest brandy".

"So let me get this straight. You asked to go fishing at the lake, and you boys ended up having yourselves a high old time. Drinking liquor that you aren't allowed to touch, you played target practice with a lethal weapon and you then had a picnic with your mothers apple pie. Is that the long and short of it?"

"yyy..yes sss..Sir."

"What about the fighting how did that happen?"

"Well that was just me and Tom pa, we were arguing because Tom was teasing Hoss and calling him chicken because he didn't want to drink any brandy."

"So you were defending your younger friend then and did you drink the brandy?"

"Yes pa, I did have some brandy. I'm not sorry for getting into a fight though, I don't like anyone being bullied into doing something they don't want to."

"OK Ed, Will Evans said he took care of the fighting, did he spank you?"

"Yes Sir, Will sure does have a hard hand, although not as hard as you." said Ed unconsciously rubbing his backside at the memory, even though it felt only slightly sore when he awoke that morning.

"Edward, whilst I am proud of you standing up for your younger friend. I am not happy with you fighting, drinking, stealing, lying to your ma or playing with guns. You have quiet a list of offences this time son and I don't know what has gotten into you. You are 13 now, I need you to start thinking about being more responsible. I considered banning you from hanging around with Tom and Hoss, but I know that you only have a few friends. So, I have decided that you can still spend time with them, but it will be only after you have served your punishment in full and if anything like this happens again you will be banned from them do I make myself clear?"

"Yes pa."

"OK to your punishments. Firstly, you are restricted to the house for 2 weeks, you may not leave the yard at all, unless given express permission to by your ma or myself. If you are asked to go to the store etc. you will go straight there and back without talking to anyone else. Clear?"

"Yes pa"

"Secondly, you will be given extra chores by your mother and will be having an early bedtime for the duration of your restriction, you will be in bed just after supper."

Ed groaned at that before seeing his fathers glare.

"And thirdly, I am going to strap your backside." said Mr Kale showing his son the thick leather strap.

Ed's eyes widened in alarm at seeing the strap. His pa had told him horror stories at being on the end of that piece of leather on only 2 occasions and Ed had never thought that he would have to experience it.

"Please pa not that", he pleaded.

"I'm sorry son, I hoped never to have to use this on any of my children, but you have forced my hand. I need you to express upon you the seriousness of the offences you have admitted to. Playing with a gun that you have not been taught how to handle, could have resulted in serious harm or even death. Your mothers and my heart would have been broken, if you had been killed or had accidentally killed one of your friends. I had intended to teach you how to use a gun safely soon, but now I believe that you are still too immature to be instructed about that."

"I'm really am sorry pa" said Ed

"I know you are son, but I aim to make sure that you think twice about touching a gun again without my permission. Now please stand up and drop your britches."

Ed stood up and unbuttoned his dungarees and let them fall to the floor. Mr Kale walked over to the hay bale Ed had been sitting on and he sat down pulling Ed down over his lap. He unbuttoned the flap in the union suit and bared Ed's bottom, before wrapping his left arm around his son's waist and pulling him tight into him. Raising his right hand he brought it down on the backside in front of him with a loud SMACK. He continued alternating sides. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK,SMACK. Ed yelped at the first smack and then screamed loudly as the intensity increased. "OW, OW,OW, OW, please pa, I'm OW, OW, sorry, OW, OW please pa, OW, OW ppp... please pp...pa it hurts, OW, OW. "

Mr Kale hardened his heart. He hated having to do this, but he only had to think about the gun and Ed lying in a wooden casket and he was determined to not let that happen. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK,SMACK, SMACK,SMACK,SMACK,SMACK, SMACK,SMACK. Ed was in floods of tears by the sixth smack of the second dozen swats and he fell limp at the 10th laying still for the last two.

Mr Kale stopped smacking and rubbed his son's back gently. He waited until Ed's sobs eased a little. "Stand up Ed" he said helping his son to his feet. "Bend over the hay bale please son". Ed looked at his pa sadly. "please..(sob)..please pa.(sob)...not the strap.(sob), (sob). Pa, I ppp...promise (sob) I will nnn...never ttt..touch a gun again (sob)."

"I'm sorry son it's not up for discussion".

Ed bent over the hay bale and began crying hard again. At this Mr Kale's eyes began filling with tears, he wiped his face as a few started to leak from his eyes before he raised the leather strap and swished it down on his son's already red backside.

SWAT, "arrrggghhh", The pain from the first lash, made Ed scream out and clutch his backside with both of his hands. The pain was agony, it left a fierce burn like being sat on a hotplate. Ed had burnt his hand accidentally helping his pa at the forge a year ago and he equated the pain of that burn to the pain on his backside caused by one lash of the leather strap.

Mr Kale removed the hands and scolded his son. "Do not do that son, I don't want to hurt your hands and if you do it, I will have to start all over again, please do not make me have to do that. Ed nodded his head and sobbed loudly. About 10 seconds later the next lash landed. SWAT, "arrggggh,"Ed cried out. SWAT, "arrggghh", SWAT "arrrggghhh", SWAT "arrrrrgggghhh, SWAT, "arrggggh,", SWAT, "arrggghh", SWAT "arrrggghhh, pa...pa, pppplease", SWAT "arrrrrgggghhh, pa...ppp...please stop." SWAT, "arrggggh, pa...ppplease stop." SWAT, "arrrrrrrrrrrggggghhhhhhhhhhh ". Mr Kale dropped the leather strap like it had scalded him. He sat down on the hay bale and rubbed his hands up and down Ed's back whilst his son, sobbed like never before.

Ed's backside was red raw, but as Samuel had promised his wife he had not drawn blood. However, he knew that Ed would not sit comfortably for a least a week. Samuel leant forwards so that he could reach his son's head and he softly stroked Ed's hair. "It's OK Edward, it's all over now, you've been punished and your forgiven"

Ed didn't seem to be aware that his punishment was over and he continued to sob hard. His father continued to rub his hands up and down his back whilst calling to his son. "It's OK son, it's over now", he said continually. After five minutes Ed still lay there sobbing "Ed, I'm truly sorry I was so hard on you son, please calm down. I love you very much and I just couldn't let you think it is OK to play with a gun, I don't know what I would have done if you had been hurt or killed. Please son, please calm down and stand up".

His fathers voice eventually permeated into Ed's head and Ed's sobbing slowed into hitched sobs. After 10 minutes he started to push himself up. Samuel seeing this, helped his son up so that he was standing with him. Opening his arms he braced himself when Ed flung himself into the waiting hug. Samuel hugged his son tight whilst Ed muttered sincere apologies into his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry pa, I'm really sorry".

"It's OK Ed, you've been punished and I meant it when I said you are forgiven. I love you son."

"I love you too pa" sob Ed. Mr Kale sighed with relief, he was certain that Ed would have hated him for the harsh punishment but it seemed that they were going to be OK.

Samuel hugged his son tightly for a few more minutes until Ed has gotten his sobs under control. "come on son, lets go inside the house so you ma can see that you are still in one piece."

Ed smiled weakly at his father and Samuel released his son and with his hand lightly on his shoulder he guided Ed back to the house.

On entering the house they found Mrs Kale curled up on the chair by the fire sewing shirts. On seeing Ed's tear stained face she stood up, but did not approach him. Ed looked at his father and then seeing him nod he ran to his mother. "Ma, I'm sorry I stole your pie not the wild dog, can you forgive me?"

Mary looked at Samuel and he nodded his head and mouthed "It's OK". Mary opened her arms and pulled Ed into her arms and hugged him tightly "Yes Edward I forgive you, I'm sure your pa has punished you sufficiently and now you must forgive yourself. Don't you ever lie to me again though young man."

"I won't ma I promise" sobbed Ed.

Mother and son hugged each other tightly for a few minutes with Mary stroking her fingers through her sons hair until his sobbing calmed.

"OK Edward that's enough, I think you need an early night, please kiss you ma and go to your room, I'm be in to see you shortly." said Mr Kale.

"Sure pa, night ma" Ed said kissing his mothers cheek.

"Good night son" said Mary.

Ed went to his room and changed into a night shirt before washing his face and hands and climbing into bed and laying face down.

Out in the main room, Mary and Samuel embraced. "How are you my love?" asked Mary.

"I'm plain tuckered out Mary, it was honestly the hardest thing I have ever had to do. When Edward screamed in pain at the first lash of that strap it took me back to the first time my pa used the strap on me and I nearly stopped. All I could imagine was him lying in a dead in a wooden casket with a bullet hole in his chest. Whilst I felt his pain would be equally as hard as I felt it from my pa, the emotional pain I was feeling felt like my chest was going to split open. I forced myself to carry on, but I was crying the whole time my love. I hope that I never have to do that to our child again." said Samuel holding onto his wife and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Samuel, my love, I am sorry that you had to be the one to do this, but you know that you only acted in the best interests of our son. I love you please, love you, need to forgive yourself for this."

They kissed each other softly and stood there holding each other for 5 minutes.

"I need to go say goodnight Mary, perhaps you could make us some cocoa and we can settle down ourselves."

"Yes OK Samuel I will make cocoa, go say goodnight."


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors note:** Please review if you like the story, I see lots of people reading but most not reviewing and that is your privilege to do so but **I don't know how people really feel about the story if only a few review it. **For those who have taken the time to give their views, I thank you. I know the last chapter was a bit long and it contained quite a harsh level of discipline, but to be fair, this would have been normal at the time this story is set. I know that today that would have been considered harsh. No discipline in this chapter but there is slight a discussion about spanking. There is an update on Little Joe though for those of you chasing me for that!

* * *

Sheriff Coffee arrived at the Evans farm around 3pm having taken 40 minutes to ride there from the Kale residence.

Will, Tom's elder brother, was out repairing the fencing to the pig sty and he stood up when he heard a horse approaching. Waiting for the Sheriff to ride up, he went to the water bucket and helped himself to a ladle of fresh cool water.

The Sheriff seeing Will rode up and dismounted, holding Gunsmoke's reins he addressed Will. "Howdy son, is your ma or pa about?"

"Pa's out in the fields with my younger brother Sir, but ma's up at the house."

"Hmm well I guess I'll talk to your ma then as I need to get back to town soon."

"Sure Sheriff, let me take care of your horse, you go right up. Ma's baking cakes today, if you are lucky you might get a slice of one she made earlier. She's a real good cook sir, if you get offered please take her up on it, you won't regret it."

"Why thank you young man", said the Sheriff handing Will 'Gunsmoke's' reins and heading up to the farm house.

Sheriff Coffee knocked on the door and waited.

Sarah Evans opened the door, feeling safe to do so as she knew Will was close by. "Hello Sheriff, please come in."

Roy took of his hat, "Why thank you kindly ma'am" and he stepped inside the small farm house.

Sarah gestured to a seat and then sat down herself. "Would you like some coffee or some freshly made lemonade?"

"Lemonade would be lovely ma'am thank you", said Roy

Sarah poured them both a glass of the lemonade she had made only a while before and sitting down she placed her hands in her lap. "So what brings you out here then Sheriff?"

"I'm sorry to say your son ma'am".

"My son, which one Sheriff?"

"Young Tom ma'am. I'm sorry to have to speak to you about this on your own, I'd much rather have discussed it with your husband and yourself, but I need to return to town urgently. I'm afraid your son Tom and his friends were involved in a bit O' mischief out at Lake Tahoe yesterday afternoon. I'd had a report of gunfire out at Lake Tahoe, yesterday afternoon. The person who investigated, said it sounded like target practice which is why he rode by to take a look. When he arrived he found 3 youngsters fishing, when questioned they denied doing anything other than fishing. Now, I've been out to the lake this morning and I found the evidence of target shooting. Having seen the evidence, I reckon an adult practising would have not used that sort of set-up, so I'm inclined to believe the stranger. He described the boys and mentioned some names and sure enough that matches your son Tom, Edward Kale and Hoss Cartwright."

Sarah Evans gasped, now she knew Tom was getting up to a bit more mischief since he'd turned 13 as his father had been complaining about how often he was having to punish him nowadays. Thomas had said to her that he was going to ensure it was going to stop, even if he had to take the very hide off the boy to do so. However playing with a gun was something she wouldn't have thought Tom would do.

"I'm sorry sheriff, was anyone hurt?"

"No Ma'am, the boys are all just fine and no damage was done except to a tree branch, but I can't have youngsters thinking that they can go around the territory and play with guns. They are extremely lucky that the young ranch hand who came upon them is a responsible sort. He could have thought they were a risk to him and shot at them, or he could have even hurt them trying to steal their gun. Instead, he reported the incident to one of my deputies as soon as he got to town stating that he didn't want the boys to hurt themselves."

"Oh my Sheriff, I didn't think of that. I will speak to Thomas when he comes back to the farm, he is out working the fields at the moment with young Tom. I am sure Thomas will have a discussion with our son that will ensure he doesn't touch another gun until he is old enough."

The sheriff took a long pull at the cold lemonade, and licked his lips, it was just as he liked it, just a touch on the sour side. "I'm sure he will Mrs Evans, I also understand from talking with Mr Kale, that he believes the boys were up to other mischief out at the lake apart from the target practising. Unfortunately, I didn't have the time to question young Edward further, but Mr Kale promised me he would get the truth from his son, so you may want to ask your husband to check in with Mr Kale before you punish your son. No point having to do it twice after all."

"Yes I agree sheriff. Edward and Tom are very good friends, but they do seem to egg each other on from what my husband tells me. I am sorry that you had to come out here to talk to us about Tom, rest assured that Tom will be punished appropriately."

"Thank you ma'am, like I said I'm really sorry to have to be the bearer of this news. Now I need to be getting back to town, thank you for the lemonade, it was lovely."

"Your are welcome sheriff, I often make lemonade as Thomas finds it the most refreshing drink on his return from the fields. Any time you are passing, you be sure to drop in for some won't you?"

"Thank you ma'am", said the Sheriff standing up and taking Sarah's hand gently. "Please don't get up ma'am, I'll show myself out".

Sarah stood up "It's OK Sheriff, I need to check my cakes in the oven anyway.".

The sheriff put on his hat and tipping it at Mrs Evans he walked across the room and opened the door to step out, just as Will walked up onto the porch.

"Oh, are you leaving now Sheriff?"

"Yes, I am young man"

"Would you like me to get your horse for you sir? I've watered him and tied him up by the barn."

"No thank you young man I'll be fine, you go wash up and help you ma out with anything she needs."

"Yes sir, I will, goodbye sheriff.", said Will stepping into the house and after watching the Sheriff mount up and ride off, he shut the door.

Mrs Evans checked her cakes in the oven, removing one of them that was done and moving the other one onto the middle of the shelf to finish off. Standing up she placed the cake on the side board and then she turned to face Will with tears in her eyes.

Will had his back to his mother as he was washing his face and hands in the basin. Drying his face and hands off, he turned to ask his mother if she needed him to so anything. Looking at her he saw the tears in her eyes and he rushed over to her. "Ma, what's the matter?"

"Oh William", she sobbed. "Your brother, Ed and Hoss Cartwright have been playing with a gun."

"When ma? Is that what the Sheriff came here to tell you?"

"Yes William, apparently it was yesterday whilst they were at the lake supposedly fishing. Why didn't you tell me your brother had been playing with a gun?" she scolded.

"Ma, I didn't know I promise!" said Will quickly. "I admit I did find them fighting, well at least Tom and Ed were, but I handled it. I didn't know anything about any gun. If I had known that they were involved with playing with a gun or anything else serious, I would not have let them camp out with me I would have brought them home. I'm sorry ma, please believe me. I know you don't like me spanking Tom, but pa said that I was the adult and so if Tom is with me, I am in charge and I'm to treat Tom like pa would have."

"I do believe you William. I just can't believe my little boy has become so reckless. The sheriff said a ranch hand came upon them and the boys were lucky that he didn't shoot them or hurt them by forcing them to give him the gun. William, I am scared that your brother is taking so many risks that one day he might get himself into so much trouble he will not be able to get out of it." Mrs Evans then collapsed into her oldest son's arms and sobbed and sobbed.

Will held his mother tight and whispered in her ears that everything was going to be OK. After 5 minutes or so Mrs Evans's cries slowed and she tried to step back. "I'm sorry William," she sobbed, "I should not have blamed you and it's not your place to have to comfort me".

"It's OK ma, I got you, pa'll be home soon. Hey, why don't you go an lie down for a while and I'll finish getting supper ready. I see that you've already got everything prepared, I can finish everything off." he said whilst leaning back and wiping gently at his mothers eyes. "I'm gonna kill that brother of mine you know!", he growled out.

"Thank you for offering to finish supper William. I think I will go and lay down for a bit, but you will not do anything with regards to your brother young man you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am" said Will respectfully, releasing his mother, "I'm sure pa won't let me anyway."

Mrs Evans nodded to her son. "I have a cake almost done in the oven William, please do not let it burn"

"Don't worry ma I got it in hand, I'll wake you when pa gets home OK?"

"Thank you William, I am sorry for my outburst earlier."

"That's OK ma", said William softly and he kissed his mother lightly on the cheek. "Go on ma, go lie down."

Mrs Evans touched her hand softly to her son's face and then turned and walked to her bedroom to lie down.

Will immediately went to the oven and removed the cake, then put it to cool on the side and set about putting the supper on the stove.

**At the Ponderosa...About the time the Sheriff left the Evans farm.**

"Adam...Adam" said the doctor shaking Adam's arm gently.

Adam woke up in alarm and then saw Doctor Harrison standing over him. "Is it Joe, Paul?... has something happened?", said Adam in a panic.

"No Adam, it's OK, Joe's condition is the about the same. I'm just waking you up as I promised. I did let you sleep in for a bit longer than you wanted though as I felt that you needed the rest. Here sit up, Hop Sing has just made some fresh coffee."

Adam sat up and gratefully accepted the cup offered to him. "What time is it Paul?"

"Just after 4 Adam." said Dr Harrison.

"4? Christ Paul, why did you let me sleep in so long."

"Don't swear Adam", scolded the doctor. "As I told you, I felt you and Hoss needed the rest. Particularly you, as I need you to keep watch for a few hours later whilst I get some rest. Now if you stay quiet for a few minutes I will update you on Joe's condition."

Adam nodded. "I'm sorry Paul, please continue."

"Well Adam, I have some promising news. Although Little Joe is still unconscious, the reaction from his eyes to light is almost equal now. That is very good news to us, as it means that any internal bleeding has most likely stopped and that the brain is starting to repair itself. I am very hopeful that this is a sign that Little Joe is going to make it BUT, I cannot be sure of that just yet. Never the less the signs are good."

Adam sighed at that. "Oh Paul that is good news." he paused before continuing. " Well then Doctor, do I have your permission to get up from my bed?"

Dr Harrison laughed "Yes Adam you may get up and you can get Hoss up too."

"Thank you doctor." said Adam swinging his legs over to the side of the bed and placing his cup on the bedside, he reached down to put his boots on.

Several minutes later Adam was in his fathers room shaking Hoss awake. "Hoss wake up."

Hoss stirred hearing Adams voice, but not quite sure whether it was in his dream or not. Adam continued to shake Hoss's arm gently whilst calling to him. Hoss opened his eyes and saw Adam sitting on the double bed by the side of him. "Ooohhh" he yawned "Hi Adam, what time is it?"

"It is half after 4 Hoss, the doctor thought we both needed a bit more rest so I've only just been woken too."

"Adam,... is Joe better?" asked Hoss quietly.

"Well not better exactly Hoss, but, the doctor has said that there are signs of improvement. Joe is still unconscious though. Come on sit up for a minute will you."

Hoss pulled himself up into a sitting position and sat back against his fathers head stead. Adam handed Hoss some lemonade in a glass and watched his younger brother gratefully down it in one.

"Thirsty?" he enquired.

"Yeah Adam" said Hoss.

"Looks like it", smiled Adam.

"OK Hoss, the doctor says you can get up now, can you take care of the afternoon chores for me please? I need to go find out if pa is on his way home."

"Sure Adam I can do the chores, but can I go see Little Joe first?"

"Yeah Hoss, of course you can." said Adam clapping his hand on Hoss's shoulder, before leaving the room.

Hoss swung round off the bed and reached down and put his boots on and hurried down the hall to his and Joe's room. Hoss found the doctor washing Joe's face. "Erm, Doctor Paul, Adam said it would be OK iffin I just checked in on Joe before I go do the afternoon chores, can I come and sit with Joe for a few minutes?"

"Yes of course Hoss, come in, I'll go get myself some coffee." said the doctor wiping his hands on a towel and then walking past Hoss to go downstairs.

Hoss sat down in the chair by his little brothers bed and reached forwards to hold his hand. "Come back to us please Joe, the doctor said that you are improving, so I guess that means that you are fighting it. Please don't give up the fight Joe, I need you little brother." Fresh tears started to pool into Hoss's eyes but he fought to keep them from falling. "I gotta go do the afternoon chores now Joe, I'll be back to check in on ya soon." and releasing his brothers hand, he wiped his face and left the room to go to the barn.

**Back at Virginia City...**

3 telegrams had arrived shortly after 2pm.

'F. A.O. Sheriff Roy Coffee from Sheriff Matt Dawson in Carson City. Stop. Roy, no sign of Benjamin Cartwright in Carson City. Stop. I have requested that any sign of Mr Cartwright is reported to me directly. Stop. Standing by to offer assistance. Signed Matt Dawson.'

F.A.O. Sheriff Roy Coffee from Sheriff Edward Marks. Stop. Roy, have located Mr Cartwright at the mine. Stop. Notified Mr Cartwright that he is needed at home. Stop. All assistance being given to aid Mr Cartwright's return. Stop. Mr Cartwright is heading home, has requested that a message is gotten to his son Adam. Stop. Message is "On my way son, will be home tomorrow evening.". Stop. Signed Edward Marks.

F.A.O. Sidney Watts, Telegraph Operator Virginia City. Stop. Sidney, have checked Carson City no sign of Mr Cartwright. Stop. Have person keeping an eye out at the hotel. Stop. Will message you if he is seen. Stop. Signed Charlie Parsons Telegraph Operator – Carson City.

Sidney the telegraph operator noted the messages down and then called out to his young helper. Peter arrived seconds later "Yes sir?"

"Peter, please run these messages over to the Sheriff's office." said Sidney giving the messages to the boy.

"Yes sir, shall I wait for a reply?"

"No, I don't think there will be one. Be quick though as I may need you to take another message somewhere else."

"Yes sir, I'll be real quick." said the young boy taking off at a run.

Whilst his young charge was delivering the messages, Sidney took the time to reply to his friend Charlie.

F.A.O. Charlie Parsons, Telegraph Operator - Carson City. Stop. Charlie, thanks for the update on Mr Cartwright. Stop. Have received news that he is in Boulder City but is on his way back. Stop. Mr Cartwright will need to come into town for a rest or a fresh horse. Stop. Please contact me as soon as he is seen. Signed Sidney Watts – Telegraph Operator – Virginia City.

Peter the Telegrapher's errand boy tore into the Sheriff's Office and bumped into Deputy Horace. "Hey now son, watch what you are doing", he scolded.

"Umm sorry sir, I have some messages for the Sheriff sir, Mr Watts asked me to deliver them". Said Peter, handing them to the deputy.

"Thank you son, is a reply expected only the Sheriff is out at the moment?"

"No sir, Mr Watts said I didn't have to wait, can I go now please?"

"Yes OK son, but you be careful when running about, you could have knocked me over."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry I'll be real careful" said Peter walking out of the office and then breaking into a run as soon as he thought he was out of sight.

Horace watched the young boy go, noting him break into a run when he thought he was out of sight of the deputy. Horace sighed, 'boys!' he thought. Horace grabbed himself a cup of coffee and sat down to check the messages since neither of them was marked private.

Reading both messages he noted the message for Adam and he went to the door to see if he could see anyone he could send to get Jacob. Seeing a couple of younger boys playing on the opposite side walk he headed over to them. "Howdy boys, do either of you know deputy Jacob?"

"Yes sir, I do" said Michael Jenkins a boy of about 9.

"Well then do you think if I give you a nickel each you could go and find him and ask him to come to the Sheriff's office?"

The boys eyes lit up. "Yes sir!"

"OK then boys, here's your nickel each" Horace said handing each boy a shiny coin. "Now I got some rules for your safety OK?" the boys nodded so Horace continued. "You make sure you are careful whilst looking from Deputy Jacob. Firstly, stay together, secondly, stay out of the middle of the road it's dangerous, thirdly stick to the board-walk as much as possible and do not leave town at all, if you cannot find the deputy and you are at the edge of town you come back here OK?"

Both boys nodded and Horace patted them on the head. "OK then off you go."

Both boys ran off running on the board-walk or jumping down an running alongside it when the board-walk was too crowded. Luckily for the boys, it didn't take them more than 15 minutes to find the deputy as he was sipping coffee sitting on a bench outside the boarding house where he had a room.

Michael spotted him first and they checked the street before running quickly over to him. "Deputy, Mr Horace asked us to ask to find you and ask you to go to the Sheriff's Office."

"Did he say when boys?"

"No sir, but he paid us both a nickel." said Michael.

"Hmm, must be urgent then. OK, thank you boys. Here have another nickel each for doing as you were asked and for checking the street before you crossed it." Jacob said handing each boy a coin. "Now you make sure your ma is OK with you buying sweets before you spend it OK?"

Both boys smiled happily up at the deputy. "Yes sir, we will", they both replied.

"OK then get" said Jacob watching the boys run off. He finished his coffee, returned it to the table in the boarding house and made his way quickly to the office.

"Horace you sent a couple of boys to find me what gives I'm not due on duty for hours yet?"

"Hi Jacob, I'm sorry to call you here early. Joseph Cartwright has been seriously hurt and Roy sent off messages to Carson City and Boulder City to locate Mr Cartwright. Roy is running an errand about the young boys that were target shooting and said he would be back as soon as he could but I was to get you to relieve me if necessary. Roy asked me if I would go to meet with Ben Cartwright at Carson City as he wanted someone to ride back with him to keep him calm. I'm to arrange for fresh horses for the both of us to return, as well as the care of Ben's horse at Carson City. I have just read a message sent to Roy from Boulder City from Sheriff Marks, Mr Cartwright was out at the mine and is on his way back home now so I need to ride to Carson City to meet him, we have also been asked to get a message to Adam to inform him that Mr Cartwright will be home by tomorrow night. So can you take over for me so I can ride out now?"

"Sure Horace no problem, let me just get someone to ride out to the Ponderosa, there should be someone in town that can ride out there and I'll be back to take over, give me 15-20 minutes OK?"

"OK Jacob, I'll get my saddlebags ready and I'll be ready to go as soon as you get back.

Jacob hurried out of the office and headed quickly to the saloon on his way passing the mercantile. Michael Willis was in the sweeping the board-walk outside. "Mr Willis are you busy?" asked Jacob.

"Ah yes sir, I have a couple of days work for Mr Carter, why?"

"Oh well never mind, I need someone to ride out to the Ponederosa ranch urgently, don't worry I'll ask someone else."

Mr Carter was working in the window of the store and hearing the discussion with the deputy he ran out. "Jacob, I don't mind you asking this young man to ride out to the Ponderosa if you need him too, What's happened?"

"Hi Sam, well the youngest Cartwright has been hurt. Ben is in Boulder City and is on his way home now, but he will not get here until late tomorrow. Ben has asked that a message is gotten to Adam. I can't go as I need to watch the Sheriff's office and Roy and Horace will be out of town until later."

"Michael, please go saddle your horse" said Mr carter.

"Yes sir, but I need someone to tell me how to get to the Ponderosa though."

"Go get your horse son and I'll write you out a map, it's quite easy to find and you have been nearby on your journey here" said deputy Jacob.

"Yes sir, I'll be right back", said Mikey running off to the livery.

Mikey returned within 10 minutes with his horse. Deputy Jacob gave him the roughly drawn map and explained just how to get to the Ponderosa. Mikey mounted his horse.

"OK then Mikey, You need to find Adam Cartwright. Please tell him. his father is still in Boulder City but is on his way home. Deputy Horace is meeting him in Carson City with a fresh horse and Mr Cartwright is expected home tomorrow night at the latest. You got that son?" asked Jacob.

"Yes sir, I got it, I'll ride as hard as I can sir." said Mikey.

"Good thank you, and thank you too Sam"

"No problem Jacob, Mr Cartwright would do anything for anyone in town and I think we owe him the same." said Sam Carter.

Mikey kicked his heels into his horses flanks and gripping the reins tightly he rode through town as fast as he could and as soon as he cleared the towns edges he turned towards the Ponderosa and broke into a fierce gallop.

Jacob returned to the Sheriff's office and told Horace that he had taken care of getting a message to Adam. Horace nodded and the two men shook hands before Horace mounted his horse and rode out of town in the direction of Carson City.


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note:** Its been freezing where I live although no snow yet, but it is expected tonight. Anyway, I have been inside most of the day and so have had some unexpectedly quiet time in which to write another chapter. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. Comments on this one always welcome.

* * *

Michael Willis rode his horse hard, following the rough map deputy Jacob had drawn for him, as well as the advice about looking out for certain landmarks. Spying a large ranch house he slowed a little and continued on. Michael rode into the ranch yard slowly so as to not startle anyone there, he knew that no one there knew him and that strangers would pose a risk and he didn't want to get shot.

Carl and Jake were working in the corral and on hearing the sound of a horse nearing they had unfastened the straps on their holsters. Michael called out to the men in the yard. "Howdy, is this the Ponderosa ranch?"

Jake answered cautiously, "Who are you and why do you want to know that?"

"Hey cowboy I mean no threat to you, I have been sent to find Adam Cartwright at the Ponderosa, I have a message for him"

Carl put his hand on Jakes arm as Jake had bristled at the cowboy reference and he opened the corral gate and walked slowly towards the stranger. "This here is the Ponderosa ranch. If you want to speak to Adam Cartwright get down from your horse slowly keeping you hands away from those two side-arms or you wont get a chance to do anything else."

Michael did as he was requested and then held up his arms. "I'm only here to give Adam a message sir, I mean no threat to you."

"Who sent you son?" asked Carl

"Deputy Jacob from Virginia City sir. He needed someone to bring out a message quickly and I was the first person he came upon I guess." replied Mikey.

"Hmm, OK, what's the message son?"

"I'm sorry sir, I don't mean to be rude, but I was told to give the message to Adam Cartwright."

Adam heard the discussion from Joe's bedroom and he hurried downstairs, opened the door and walked out into the yard. "I'm Adam Cartwright, I hear you have a message for me."

Mikey looked at Adam, surprised that the man before him looked to be a few years younger than himself.

"Howdy, my name is Michael Willis, Mikey to my friends. Deputy Jacob from Virginia City asked me to bring a message out to you", said Mikey holding out his hand slowly so as to not cause alarm.

Adam cautiously accepted the outstretched hand. "Howdy Michael, what is the message then?"

"Well, firstly is it OK if I lower my hands, I'm not here to cause any trouble?"

Adam sized up the slightly older man in front of him and agreed that he seemed OK. "Yes OK, Carl... I don't think you need to watch him, please go back to what you were doing."

"OK Adam, come on Jake, lets get them animals fed and watered."

Adam address Mikey. "Well now Mr Willis, would you like to take a seat over here on the porch and you can give me the message."

"Thank you Mr Cartwright, can I tie my horse up to the rail over there?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Adam went and sat on the bench on the porch and waited for Mikey to join him.

Mikey sat down on the bench. "Mr Cartwright I understand that you younger brother has been hurt, I'm right sorry to hear about that. I have a message from your father. He says that he is still in Boulder City, but has received word of Joseph's accident and he is on his way home. He is expected to arrive back home tomorrow evening at the latest."

Adam sighed deeply and looked up to the sky, 'thank god for that'.

Mikey paused before adding, "Deputy Jacob also asked me to pass on the fact that the Sheriff has arranged for Deputy Horace to meet Mr Cartwright in Carson City and to arrange for a fresh horse for him. The Sheriffs in Boulder City and Carson City are aiding in Mr Cartwright journey and he will have everything he needs to ensure he gets home as soon as possible."

"I thank you for volunteering to bring this message out to me Mr Willis."

"It's Mikey, Mr Cartwright"

"Well then you must call me Adam then." said Adam holding out his hand. The two men shook hands. "Mikey, would you like some coffee?"

"That would be mighty kind of you Adam, if it's not too much trouble"

"No not at all, come in the house and we can sit more comfortably."

Just as the two men stood up to go into the house, Hoss walked out of the barn and he gulped when he recognised Mr Willis. 'Oh lordy, what the hell is he doing here?' he thought.

Adam spotted Hoss and waved him over. "Mikey, this is my middle brother Hoss."

"Hi Hoss, hey, haven't we met before? Ah yes weren't you with two friends at the lake over yonder yesterday afternoon?"

Hoss looked at Adam and then at Mikey before looking down at his feet. "Yes sir" he mumbled.

Adam looked at Hoss curiously before he scolded. "Hoss Cartwright, that is no way to to greet someone is it, please show our visitor some respect and address him again."

Hoss winced at Adams rebuke, but looked up and tried again. "Yes sir, I'm sorry for being disrespectful, I was at the lake yesterday with my friends, we were fishing."

"Yep you sure were, thank you for the advice on how to get to town by the way it was spot on. Hey did you catch any big fish?"

"Yes sir, I brought some home for supper today", said Hoss in a quiet voice.

Adam looked at Hoss, 'something is going on, Hoss isn't normally quiet like this' he thought but he shrugged his shoulders. 'Perhaps it's just the stress of everything that has happened today and he's still tired'. "You finish those chores Hoss?"

"Yes Adam, I've finished, may I go check on Joe again?" said Hoss anxious both to go see his younger brother, but also to get away from Mikey in case he was asked any awkward questions. The knot in his stomach tightening again.

"Yes Hoss, you can go see Joe, if it's OK with the doctor, but don't pester him though you hear?"

Hoss nodded, "I won't Adam, excuse me sir", he said to Mikey.

Mikey nodded and Adam and him followed Hoss into the house.

"Hop Sing, two coffees please", called out Adam leading Mikey to the seating around the fire and sitting himself down in the blue chair. Mikey sat on the sofa. "This sure is a fine place you have here Adam." said Mikey.

"Thank you, Mikey. My father has taken a long time to build up the ranch to the size it is and now my brothers and I are starting to be involved too. You don't come from around here do you?"

"No Adam, I'm from back east. I'm currently travelling around and I'm looking for work as a ranch hand. I've got a few days work helping at the mercantile but if I don't find any ranch work soon I will have to move on."

Hop Sing arrived with a tray containing two cups and a large pot of coffee. "Your coffee Master Adam. Is guest staying for supper?"

"I don't know Hop Sing. What do you say Mikey, do you want to join us for supper?"

"Thanks a kind offer Adam but I've got a job at the mercantile and I don't want Mr Carter to think I am not serious about working there."

"Look Mikey, I'm sure Sam Carter will not expect to back at the store today, by the time you got back he would have closed for the day even if you started back now. Hop Sing is a great cook and we are having the fish my brother caught yesterday, you are welcome to join us. And if you are worried about finding your way back to town tonight, you can sleep in the bunk house with the ranch hands"

"Well then I accept Adam, thank you."

"Looks like we will need another place at the table then Hop Sing".

"Yes Master Adam, I arrange" said Hop Sing before hurrying off.

Adam poured the coffee and passed a cup to Mikey who accepted it gratefully and the two men sat and chatted about ranch work.

Hoss meanwhile had rushed upstairs and after washing up in his pa's room, he headed to go and see if the doctor would let him see Little Joe.

"Doctor Paul, can I come and sit with Little Joe?"

The doctor had just finished his hourly check of Little Joe's vital signs and he nodded. " Sure Hoss, there's no change from when you last saw him though. I'm gonna go to the outhouse and then for short stroll around the yard Hoss OK?"

"Yes sir" said Hoss watching the doctor walk out of the room.

Hoss sat down on the chair by the bedside and placed his head on the bed. "Oh Joe", he whispered, "Everything has gone wrong and all because I wanted to be one of the guys". Hoss cried silently, the guilty feelings he had suppressed for days, beginning to make the knots in his stomach tighten further and the pain worsen.

The doctor returned to Little Joe's room about 10 minutes after he left and he found Hoss in the chair with his head on the bed, silently weeping and holding his stomach with both hands.

He approached the bed carefully and knelt down, "Hoss, what's wrong are you in pain?"

Hoss ignored the doctor and continued to sob, he wasn't sure now whether it was due to the guilt or the pain now which was pretty bad.

Dr Harrison lifted Hoss' head and looked into his eyes, seeing that they were pretty red. "Hey Hoss, come on you can tell me, where does it hurt?"

"My stomach hurts", sobbed Hoss quietly.

Dr Harrison gently moved Hoss's hands away from his stomach and carefully palpitated the stomach area whilst watching Hoss's for his reactions. Hoss winced a couple of times and the Dr frowned. "Hoss, you could have a muscle strain I need you to go and lie on your bed so I can check you over properly. Now come on I'll help you up."

Hoss allowed the doctor to help him up from the chair and over to his bed. Hoss laid on the bed and allowed the doctor to check him over thoroughly. "Well Hoss, I don't think it's anything to worry about I think you have just strained a muscle, I'll give you a powder to relieve the pain. You stay here and I'll go get some fresh water for it."

Hoss smiled weakly at the doctor and curled up on his side wrapping his arms around his stomach.

Doctor Harrison made his way downstairs. "Adam, Hoss has a strained muscle in his stomach, I'm giving him a powder to hopefully relieve the pain and to help the muscle relax, he is laying on his bed at he moment and I'm OK with him staying there for a while so I can keep an eye on him OK?"

"Sure Paul, are you sure he's just strained a muscle?"

"Yes I think so Adam, if he want to he should be able to eat OK in a while. He was crying a lot when I went back to the room so he could have hurt it from all of the crying. You have to remember he is only 12 and it's a very stressful time and he's not had to experience much stress like this before."

"OK Paul, I trust your judgement, I'll be up to see him soon. Hey Paul, can I introduce you to Michael Willis, he's brought good news, pa is on his way back from Boulder and will be home tomorrow evening".

"That's great news Adam. Howdy Mr Willis, my name is Doctor Paul Harrison."

Mikey stood up and held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you doc.". Doctor Harrison shook the offered hand. "Now if you excuse me gentlemen, I need to get some water and get back to my patient."

"Sure doc", "Yes of course Paul" were the replies.

Dr Harrison made his way to the kitchen and got a glass and a jug of fresh water from Hop Sing and he made his way quickly back to Hoss and Little Joe's room. He poured half a glass of water and then stirred in enough of the pain killer power into the water. He approached Hoss's bed and encouraged the boy to sit up and drink the medicine. "It'll help the with the pain and the muscles will relax off too Hoss, now lie down quietly and if you want to sleep that'll be OK. I get Hop Sing to save your supper if you want me too."

Hoss drank the medicinal powder and made a face as it was bitter. "Dr Harrison laughed, "Sorry about the taste Hoss, I know it's a bit bitter but it'll make you feel better soon." Hoss nodded and lay back down and curled himself up again. The doctor pulled the covers over him and he then took his seat next to Little Joe's bed and opened his dime novel again.

* * *

Thomas Evans senior steered the family wagon into the farm yard with Tom Jr. in the back. They had been working in the field all day and young Tom had worked hard alongside his father. Thomas climbed down from the seat and helped his son down before asking him to unhitch and take care of the horses. Tom unhitched the horses as requested and started to lead them one at a time into the barn for a brush down. Thomas headed into the house to let Sarah know her boys were home and found Will in the kitchen area. "Son where is your ma?"

"Oh hi pa, ma was not feeling well so she went for a lay down, where's Tom?"

"Outside, taking care of the horses. How long ago did your ma go to lay down?"

"A few hours ago pa, supper is ready. Ma already prepared everything I just finished it off", said Will not looking at his father at all.

Thomas was sure that something was wrong as Will seemed tense. "OK son, I'm going to check on you ma, can you go and help your brother with the horses please?"

"Sure pa", said Will, not looking at his father as his went out to the barn. Will was angry at Tom for causing upset to their ma and now he was home he was going to have his say before his father got to him. Will walked out of the house and unhitched the second horse and led him into the barn. Tom was in one of the stalls brushing the dirt of the horses coat. He was just finishing and was preparing to go and get the other horse when Will walked in with him.

"Oh hi Will, I was just coming out to get him".

"Well pa asked me to help you with them and I DO AS I AM TOLD!" said Will saying the last few words loudly.

Tom winced, but he couldn't think what had gone wrong, he'd been working hard out in the field today all day and he had obeyed every order he had been given. It didn't occur to him that Will was angry because of something that had happened yesterday.

"Umm, Will what are you talking about. I've been working in the field all day with pa and I did everything he asked me too?"

"I tell you what I'm talking about THOMAS ALAN EVANS..." said Will and Tom dropped the curry comb and backed away from his angry older brother.

Will continued, "Sheriff Coffee came out to the farm house today. He told ma that 3 boys had been playing target practice with a gun at the Lake yesterday afternoon. Now I remember being at the Lake yesterday and I never saw anyone there but us. Also from the descriptions given to the sheriff it seems that it was you, Ed Kale and Hoss Cartwright! HOW COULD YOU TOM?" bellowed Will. "Ma was beside herself with worry, guns are dangerous. You could have been hurt if the gun had misfired or even been shot by someone else passing by who thought you were shooting at them. In fact the sheriff said you were lucky that a passing ranch hand was so responsible and just reported the incident to him. If it weren't for the fact that I believe that pa will tan you within an inch of your life, I would put you over my knee right now. Ma had to go lay down she was so upset."

Tom eyes filled with tears at that, it hadn't occurred to him that they could have been shot, he was too wrapped up in the excitement. The tears at this point were because his poor ma had been so distressed she had to go lay down. "I'm sorry Will, I never meant to worry ma, honest."

"Yeah well, you just don't think about anyone else do you Tom? I knew that something was going on but, I thought it was just because you and Ed had been fighting. Did you fight because Hoss didn't want to fire the gun?"

"No sir, it was about something else." mumbled Tom, unable to look at his brother any more.

"THOMAS ALAN EVANS, you get your butt in this house RIGHT NOW", bellowed Mr Evans from the farm house door.

Tom shuddered at the yelling, but made his way slowly passed his older brother, out of the barn and across the farm yard. His pa was standing in the doorway waiting, when Tom got near enough he grabbed his upper arm and turning him to the left Mr Evans swatted his sons backside 5 times hard and pulled him into the house. "You owe your ma an apology young man and then you best get to your room."

"Yyy yes sir", sobbed Tom trying to rub the burn out of his britches.

Mr Evans pushed Tom in the direction of his parents room and turned to go get himself some coffee so he could calm down.

Tom knocked on his parents door and then entered hesitantly. "Ma?" he said.

Mrs Evans was laying on the bed resting on her side. "Yes Tom you can come in."

Tom walked over to the bed and standing in front of his ma he looked down at the ground. "Ma I'm sorry I worried you." he sobbed.

Mrs Evans sat up and took her sons chin in her hands and tried to left it gently so Tom would look at her but Tom resisted. "Tom, look at me please". Tom shook his head, " I can't ma". "Baby look at me" Mrs Evans tried again using a bit more force to lift Tom's chin.

Eventually Tom looked at his mother and saw her eyes were full of unshed tears. Seeing her like that Tom couldn't hold back any more and he threw himself at his mother. "I'm sorry ma, really sorry that I did something to upset you." Mrs Evans wrapped her youngest into a hug and said "I know you are baby, but I don't think you really understand why I am so upset. Tom, if you got hurt or killed I don't know what we would do. Your pa and I do everything we can to set-up rules to protect you, not to spoil your fun son. I know that you are 13 now and think you should be treated as a man, but you are still too young to be handling a gun. I am very disappointed in you, not just because you used a gun but you deceived us all by sneaking it out."

Tom hugged his mother tightly and wept at hearing her disappointment in him. "I didn't (sob) think of it (sob) like that ma (sob) (sob)."

Sarah hugged her son "I know you didn't baby but that is the problem, you don't think. Now your pa is going to be talking to you about that and I'm not going to talk him into being lenient this time, because every time I do, you seem to find something even riskier to do. I love you baby and I can't loose you, if it takes a strong dose of your pa's strap to get through to you then I am going to let him do it."

Mrs Evans release Tom from the hug and held her son away from her so he could see just how much this was tearing her up to tell him. "Ma please, I promise I won't do anything else" pleaded Tom.

"I'm (sob) sorry baby (sob) but not this time, (sob), (sob) you need to learn to obey the rules (sob) and not put yourself in danger." Mrs Evans let go of her son and wiped her face with a handkerchief. "Go to your room now Tom".

Tom stood there crest fallen, his mother had always pleaded for leniency with his pa and although he had still been tanned he knew that it could have been so much worse. Knowing that she was not going to stand in the way this time made the punishment already more effective. "Yes ma", Tom whispered and he turned tail and walked out of the room and down the corridor to his own room.

Will finished combing through the horses coat and checked that Tom has done the other horse's coat properly. He then fed and watered the horses and went and move the wagon into the lean-to next to the barn and tied it up. Returning to the house, he walked in and found his father sitting alone at the kitchen table. "Pa?"

"Yes Will?"

"Pa, ma said Sheriff Coffee mentioned that from talking with Mr Kale, that he believes the boys were up to other mischief out at the lake apart from the target practising but said that he didn't have the time to find out what. He suggested that before you punish Tom that you check in with Mr Kale so you know the whole story. Also I gotta tell you that I tanned Tom and Ed yesterday for fighting. I didn't tell you about it when we got back this morning, because I promised the boys that I wouldn't tell you this time, but if it happened again I would. I'm sorry sir I should not have promised that."

Mr Evans looked at Will, "You are correct Will, you should not have promised the boys that. From now on, I want to know everything that happens when you are in charge, if you feel the need to discipline Tom, I want to know about it. Are we clear on that young man?"

"Yes sir, absolutely" said Will.

"Will, I don't have the time to go out to the Kale place tomorrow and I don't have the energy to go tonight as I am tuckered out from working in the field all day. Can you go over there after supper and speak to Mr Kale on my behalf please."

"Yes sir, I will. Shall I dish up supper now?"

"Yes Will please do so, I will go and get your ma and your brother. He has worked hard today and deserves a meal, but he will be restricted to his room after supper and all day tomorrow. I want you to make sure he stays there and I will deal with his discipline tomorrow night. Will, no spanking him tomorrow is that clear, if he miss behaves I will deal with it when I get home. I have a feeling tomorrow night is going to be the hardest punishment I'm ever going to have to give and it's not something I'm looking forward to son."

"Yes sir, I understand."

Will dished up the supper and placed it on the table with the freshly baked bread and some butter. Mr Evans had coaxed his wife to join him at the table and he had visited Tom in his room and informed him that he was to come and eat but then return to his room.

The family sat down together and the meal was eaten in almost silence. Tom squirmed a lot as sitting on the hard wooden chairs was pretty uncomfortable even though he had only had 5 swats. As soon as he finished he asked to be excused and was given permission to return to his room. When everyone was finished Will cleared the table and made to start on the washing up.

"That's OK son, your ma and I will do that, you go saddle up and ride over to the Kale place please", said Mr Evans.

Will wiped his hands on a towel, "Yes sir, I'll be back in a few hours then pa". Mr Evans nodded and standing up he helped his wife stand and they went to wash up. Mrs Evans tried to get her husband to sit down stating that she could manage as normal. Mr Evans knew she needed the comfort of him being nearby, so although he was exhausted he stood by her and dried as she washed the dishes. When they finished he pulled her over to the sofa and lit the fire before setting down and wrapping his arms around his wife.


	20. Chapter 20

**Authurs note:** Well the snow came, but went again the same day when it rained in the afternoon so I had to go to work! No spanking in this chapter but disussions of discipline. Theres also a revelation from Hoss... Enjoy and please review.

* * *

Will rode up to the Kale house and dismounted from his horse. It was dusk and the light was fading so Mr. Kale who was not expecting visitors at this hour, carefully opened the door with his shotgun in hand. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Will Evans, Mr. Kale".

"Will, what the hell are you doing here at this hour son, is there a problem with your horse?", said Mr. Kale as he lowered the shotgun.

"No sir. My pa sent me over to speak with you about what the Sheriff said happened at he lake before I got there yesterday. He sends his apologies, he would have come himself, but he is too tired from working in the field all day. The Sheriff told my ma, that you were going to find out if anything else happened and pa would like you to tell me so that he knows everything before he decides on how best to punish Tom."

"You best come in then son."

"Yes sir, " said Will tying his horse to the fence post.

Mrs. Kale was sitting on the sofa still and stood up when the men came in. "Sarah, Thomas Evans has sent young Will here to ask me what else I found out about what the boys got up to yesterday."

"Oh, hi William. Would you both like some coffee before I retire to my room and leave you to have your discussion in peace."

"Thank you ma'am, I will", said Will

"I'd prefer another glass of lemonade please Sarah, if there's any left." said Mr. Kale.

"Yes I think there is another glass left my dear", said Mrs. Kale as she made her was into the kitchen area. Sarah poured a glass of lemonade and warmed the coffee pot up before pouring a cup for Will.

Handing the glass to her husband and then passing the cup of coffee to William. "The coffee was made a while ago I hope it is OK."

"I'm sure it's fine ma'am", said Will taking a sip and nodding his head. "Perfectly OK ma'am".

"Well I think I'll leave you to your discussion then." and walking up to her husband she kissed him on the cheek. "Darling I'm going to check in on Edward and then I will be in our room reading."

"OK my dear, I will not be long before I join you." said Mr. Kale in a tired voice.

Mrs. Kale headed off down the hall and Mr. Kale sat down in the chair by the fire, pointing to the sofa for Will.

"Well now Will, after having a discussion with my son, it seems that the boys had gotten themselves into daring each other. Obviously they felt that having the chance to be at the lake on their own, they would have the chance to do a few things neither your pa or I would approve of?"

"I'm sorry to hear that sir, it was my suggestion that the boys spent some time at the lake on their own. My pa was only going to let them go to the lake with me, but he needed some errands run in town. I reminded him that Tom was now 13 and that he had started teaching me to be more responsible around that age and so he should give Tom the same chance too."

"Oh, I didn't know that Will. You should know though, that I blame your brother for dragging my son into this situation." he held up his hand as Will started to interrupt. "Oh, I'm not saying that I think my boy shouldn't be more responsible or that he is an angel, because he is far from it. However, it is usually Tom's idea to do something and Ed stupidly agrees to it, instead of standing up for what he knows to be right. I am trying to learn him that he needs to say no and be more responsible now he is 13, but you know how young boys get, sometimes their head is full of stubbornness. I've punished Edward today far more harshly than I ever have and I am sincerely hoping that it gets through to him this time."

"Yes sir, I'm sure you made your point. My pa is probably gonna be just the same and I was tempted to have my say too! I know that Tom gets into mischief a lot now and pa is fed up of it. I am so sorry, I had no idea that they had made any plans other than fishing."

"I know you didn't son. You have grown into a fine young responsible man Will. That is the only reason I agreed to allow Edward to stay out camping, but you will forgive me if I do not allow this to happen again any time soon."

"Yes sir, I understand. Did Ed tell you that I spanked him and Tom yesterday? Are you mad at me for spanking your son?"

"No I am not mad at you, you were the adult in charge, so it was your responsibility. Yes Ed, did tell me about it, for fighting he said. Do you know why they were fighting?"

"Umm well sir, they said that they were arguing because Tom was teasing Hoss Cartwright about something. Ed apparently told Tom to knock it off. And when Tom told him 'or what' Ed lost his temper said he'd give him a pasting. Tom replied with 'any-time' and then they started fighting. I suppose you are gonna tell me they were lying or that there's more to that aren't you?"

"Yep, the reason they were fighting was because Tom was teasing Hoss and calling him chicken because he didn't want to drink any brandy."

"Brandy? What Brandy I didn't see any Brandy".

"Apparently young Hoss's dare, was to steal a bottle of his pa's finest Brandy and take it out to the lake so they could all drink it." said Mr. Kale.

"Ah now I know why my brother was sick. He actually tried to lie and tell me he got the fat lip when he fell over when he got sick. Thinking about it now, the other two did lie to me when they told me that Tom must have eaten something that disagreed with him or caught a bit of the sun. I just bet my brother drank more brandy than them trying to prove himself." said Will.

"Sounds very much like it Will."

"OK sir. Well you told me that Hoss's dare was to steal his pa's brandy, do you know what the other two's dares were?"

"Oh yes, Ed took a bit of convincing as he didn't want to "rat on his friends" but I got it out of him. My son's dare was to steal an apple pie without his ma knowing off the windowsill whilst it was cooling no less, he blamed a wild dog for stealing it and Tom was going to 'borrow' your pa's spare gun".

"Pa's was going to give his spare gun to Tom next year when he turned 14 sir. Pa said that we, us boys and him, would be going on a special hunting trip where he would show Tom how to handle the gun safely before telling Tom that it was his. Tom must have overheard our conversation and thought that since it was going to be his that he would take it earlier. Damn that younger brother of mine", said Will.

"Less of the cursing young man", scolded Mr. Kale.

Will looked down at the floor in front of him "Yes sir, I'm sorry. I am just so angry that Tom never thinks about anything before he does it."

"Oh believe me son I share your anger, but you were young once and so was I. Young boys often do not think about anything other than what they want to do. It is the job of their parents and the other adults around them to discipline them as well as guide them so that they learn what is acceptable and what is not. In future though if you have to punish my son, I want you to tell me about it even if he asks you not too, are we clear?"

"Yes sir, I promise."

"Good. Now, I'm real tired son and I think you need to get home and update your pa afore he gets to bed. Please tell him that Tom is still welcome to hang around with Edward, but not until Edward's punishment is over. Edward is on restriction for two weeks, after that if his attitude is good he will be free to spend time with his friends."

"Yes sir, I will tell my pa everything you have told me. Thank you for the coffee". Said Will standing up and shaking hands with Mr. Kale

* * *

**At The Ponderosa...**

"Supper ready, boys sit at table", said Hop Sing

Adam and Mikey stood up and made their way to the table. Adam gesturing to a space for Mikey to sit down. "Excuse me a minute Mikey, I need to go and tell the doctor and Hoss that supper is ready.", with that Adam bounded up the stairs.

Adam entered the boys room and saw Dr Harrison sitting reading in the chair. "Supper's ready Paul".

"Thanks Adam, Hoss is still asleep and I think it would be best to leave him there for a while. Can you ask Hop Sing to put his supper in the warmer?"

"Yes OK. Paul, is Hoss OK?"

"I believe so Adam, he's been quite emotional today, probably a cross between worrying about Little Joe and feeling guilty that he is responsible. I overhead him telling Joe he is sorry on more than one occasion when I came up the stairs today. Perhaps when he has rested a bit longer you can sit down and talk to him. He really does need to know that it was just an accident and in the absence of your pa, I'm afraid that responsibility falls on your shoulders."

"I'll talk to him this evening Paul. I'm angry that he let Little Joe ride on his own, but I don't really blame him for Little Joe getting hurt, he couldn't have foreseen the accident."

"Yes well Adam, he needs to know that through everything, that you still love him and that you forgive him."

"I'll talk to him Paul. Now come on lets gets down to supper, before my guest thinks I'm being rude and Hop Sing starts complaining in Chinese that everyone is ungrateful and he's going back to china."

Dr Harrison laughed and followed Adam down the stairs.

Hop Sing had prepared baked fish fillets, mashed potatoes, peas, carrots and his home-made sauce made from parsley, onions, garlic and vegetable stock. He had also made some more fresh biscuits and they were also put on the table with some fresh butter. A large pot of coffee and a jug or lemonade was already on the table.

"Hop Sing. Hoss is resting and will be missing supper, would you please put some food in the warmer for him to have later?" asked Adam.

"Yes Master Adam, is Master Hoss sick too?" said Hop Sing

"He's just feeling a bit unwell Hop Sing, he will be feeling better when he awakes I am sure", said the doctor.

"OK doctor, I put food in warmer for Master Hoss to eat later. Now people eat, before food get cold." said Hop Sing.

Dr Harrison, looked at Adam and they both smiled quietly. "We best eat quickly Mikey" said Adam handing Mikey the serving plate of fish first.

Mikey helped himself to a serving of everything and then bowed his head waiting for Adam to say the blessing. When Paul and Adam had also filled their plates, Adam gave a quick blessing.

Mikey grabbed his fork and pierced a piece of fish and placed it in his mouth. The fish had been baked to perfection, but the addition of the parsley sauce just enhanced the flavour. "It's real good Adam, it's the best fish I've ever tasted"

"Hop Sing will be please Mikey, he loves to experiment and often adds ingredients he gets shipped in from China. I have no idea what he adds to his sauces, but they are always delicious." said Adam.

"How about you Paul, are you enjoying the fish?" asked Adam.

"Everything is outstanding as usual Adam, if Hop Sing tires of working here he can always come and cook for me!" said the good doctor.

"Well, you never know Paul, he often says he's going back to china when we don't get to the table quick enough" laughed Adam. "However I think pa would do everything to stop him going to work for anyone else around here as he's really become part of the family".

"Yes I know Adam he's practically been a like an uncle to your boys helping you grow up. His knowledge of healing has also been really useful around here, what with the mischief you boys got into over the years. Still if he tires of working here..." said the doctor with a smile on his face.

Everyone finished eating and agreed that they had enjoyed the meal. Hop Sing came out to clear the table.

"Hop Sing that was the best fish I've ever eaten", said Mikey.

"Thank you young sir, Hop Sing glad you like food."

"Everything was delicious as normal Hop Sing", said the doctor.

"Thank you doctor"

"I agree Hop Sing, everything was simply delicious, pa has missed a great meal.", said Adam.

"Thank you Master Adam. You have news of when Mr Cartwright will return?" asked Hop Sing finishing loading the tray.

"Yes Hop Sing, Mikey brought out a message from town, pa will be home tomorrow evening at the latest."

"Oh that good news Master Adam"

"Yes Hop Sing it is", replied Adam. 'and none too soon' thought Adam.

"Master Adam, I make apple pie, you and guests want dessert yet?"

"Umm I'm pretty full Hop Sing, how about you Mikey?, Paul?"

"I'm pretty full too Adam", said Mikey

"Me too Adam, perhaps in a while", said the doctor.

"I think later then Hop Sing, would you bring up some more coffee though, I think we'll have in by the fire."

"Yes master Adam", said Hop Sing, carrying the tray of supper things into the kitchen.

The three men went and sat down by the fire. Shortly after Hop Sing brought out a tray with a pot of fresh coffee and 3 cups which he played on the small table, before returning to the kitchen to do the dishes.

"So Mikey, how long have you been travelling around?" enquired the doctor.

"About a year sir, I was working for my pa and we kinda has a failing out. I then spent about six months working at a nearby ranch before deciding to travel around a bit. There was a ranch hand I worked with at that ranch who was only a few years older than me and he said that I should go and explore the country before I settled down. The more I thought about it the more I wanted to do it, so one day I just decided to do it. Its been really interesting, I've worked for a few months on a cattle drive, a large ranch like this and a small ranch. I've learned how to handle cattle, horses and even pigs." said Mikey.

"Wow young man that's quite a lot of different skills for such a young man." said the doctor.

"Yes sir, but I've loved it and I'm a hard worker. I just haven't wanted to stay any where for too long, even though the ranch owners have tried to make me stay. "

"How long are you going to be around this area then?" asked Adam.

"I honestly don't know Adam, I usually stay until I get itchy feet, but I always give notice I don't just take off I was brought up much better than that." said Mikey. "Anyway I've not found anyone around here hiring at the moment, so Mr. Carter at he store was kind enough to offer me a few days work. I'll give it another couple of days before I move on if I can't get any ranch work."

"Well pa is home tomorrow night Mikey. If you like I'll speak to him about finding you some work for a while."

"Really Adam, that is kind of you, you don't owe me anything you know, I only brought out a message."

"Oh I know Mikey, but we have ranch work and lumber work and if pa has negotiated a large contract at the Silver Mine in Boulder City. We will need to hire some more men anyway and I've taken a liking to you."

"Thank you Adam, I'd appreciate the work if it is available."

"I'll see what I can do Mikey".

"Well if you boys excuse me for a while, I need to go check on my patients." said Dr Harrison.

"Sure Paul go ahead", said Adam.

Dr Harrison placed his empty coffee cup on the tray and walked up the stairs and into the young boys room. Hoss turned over when the doctor walked into the room. "What time is it?"

"It's around 7 Hoss, how do you feel, does your stomach still hurt as bad?"

"No sir, it aches a bit, but it's much better thank you. Can I get out of bed?"

"Sure Hoss, Hop Sing has put you some supper in the warmer if you are up to eating it."

"Urgh, I'm not sure I want to eat yet doctor Paul. Do you think it will be OK if I go walk around the yard to get some fresh air?"

"It's OK with me Hoss, you best check with Adam though, he's downstairs by the fire".

Hoss groaned, he didn't want to face Adam just yet, in case the cowboy had told him stories about what happened at the lake. Of course he didn't even know about 'Mikey' speaking to the sheriff yet, but just having him there was making Hoss nervous.

Hoss made his way down the stairs and stood at the bottom. "Adam, can I go walk around the yard for some fresh air?"

"Don't you want some supper first Hoss, Hop Sing saved you some?"

"Not hungry" mumbled Hoss looking at the floor.

"OK sure Hoss, are you feeling better?" said Adam worried that Hoss didn't want to eat.

"A bit, doctor Paul said I could get some air, but only if it was OK with you", said Hoss still not looking at his brother.

"Well its OK with me Hoss, but stay in the yard OK?"

Hoss nodded and headed out the door.

Hoss wandered about the yard slowly trying to take deep breaths when he saw Jake sitting whittling on the step outside the bunk house. Hoss wandered over to him. "Hey Jake", said Hoss.

"Hey Hoss, how are you doing?"

"My stomach hurts a bit, but I'm OK I guess. Hey Jake we're friends aren't we? Can I talk to you about something please?"

"Sure Hoss, what do you want to talk about?" said Jake.

"Umm Jake can we go talk behind the barn please?"

Jake looked at Hoss puzzled, but nodded his head. Jake put away his penknife and followed Hoss behind the barn.

"What gives Hoss?" said Jake.

Hoss sat down on the hay bale and put his head in his hands. "It's all my fault Jake, Little Joe got hurt because I just wanted to be one of the boys", he sobbed.

Jake sat down beside Hoss and put his arm around him. "Hoss I don't understand, I thought Little Joe fell off your pony when she got spooked."

"He did" sobbed Hoss.

"Then I still don't understand Hoss, how is it your fault because you wanted to be one of the boys?" asked Jake.

"Jake... if I tell you something will you keep a secret?"

"Ah I don't know Hoss, keeping secrets just makes things worse in my experience. Have you done something that you feel guilty about, is that what this is all about?"

Hoss nodded crying silently.

"Well you can tell me about it if it'll help you feel better, but you should really be talking to Adam." said Jake.

"I can't Jake,(sob), (sob) Adam's already (sob) mad about little Joe (sob) and I don't want him (sob) to hate me even more.(sob), (sob), (sob).

"Hoss, Adam doesn't hate you he loves you, so does your pa, nothing you have done will make them love you any less. They may be angry about something you've done and they may even punish you for it but they'll still love you."

"But what (sob), (sob), (sob) if Little Joe (sob) doesn't wake up Jake?"

"He will Hoss. Now please tell me how I can help you."

"OK, (sob) I'll tell you (sob)". Hoss wiped his face and taking several deep breaths he continued. "You remember I went fishing at the lake with Ed and Tom."

"Yeah of course and I said I would talk to Adam and offer to come out to escort you home so you could stay out longer and I did why".

"Well we wasn't just fishing Jake. Tom decided that we all had to do a dare. I didn't want to do it Jake, really I didn't but I really wanted to be one of the guys so I let them talk me into it."

"Oh god, what did you do Hoss?"

"I stole a bottle of pa's brandy Jake...Pa and Adam are going to be so angry with me and I don't think I can stand the guilt any longer"

"Oh Hoss. I can't believe that you did that, you are right that neither Adam or your pa will be happy with that, but I still don't see what that has to do with Little Joes' accident."

Hoss looked at the ground and started sobbing again at the disappointment in Jakes voice. He sobbed for about 5 minutes, with Jake rubbing his hand up and down Hoss's back trying to offer what comfort he could. Eventually he was able to pull himself together.

"I'm sorry Jake", he sobbed.

"It's OK Hoss, come on there's more to the story, tell me the rest." said Jake continuing to rub his hand up and down Hoss' back.

"Well, I took the brandy out to the lake, but I didn't have any Jake honest. There was half a bottle left and I brought it home and hid it in the barn." he paused again to take another deep breath. "Little Joe found it when he was playing hide and seek and well, he blackmailed me into letting him ride my pony for a while on his own" said Hoss dissolving into tears again. "(sob) So you see (sob) it's my fault Little Joe (sob) got hurt, I should (sob) never (sob) have let him(sob) blackmail me (sob)."


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: Thank you, thank you for the lovely reviews, I really appreciate you taking the time to comment on my writing. I am enjoying writing the story and I hope you guys are enjoying reading it just as much. More reviews are welcome though!**

**This chapter is dedicated to a dear friend who has been my main suppporter in devolping this story the way it has, especially being there when I was going to stop writing due to some particularly nasty reviews. Anyway Little Leaf, this chapter is for you.**

* * *

Jake pulled Hoss into a brotherly hug and said "Hey Hoss, it's gonna be OK, but you really need to talk to Adam about all this you know." Jake looked up and saw Adam standing in the shadows to the right by the edge of the barn.

Adam had been concerned when Hoss came downstairs and asked to go out for a walk to get some air as he seemed not himself. So Adam had suggested to Mikey that he should stay at the Ponderosa for the night. Mikey had agreed and Adam told him he should go and meet the hands. Adam and Mikey had walked out just after Hoss.

After Adam had shown Mikey to the Bunk House and introduced him to a few of the ranch hands he asked them to make him welcome, before he left to go and find Hoss. Adam saw Jake and Hoss disappear behind the barn, so he slowly followed. Adam arrived at the end of the barn just as he heard Hoss ask Jake if he could keep a secret so he stayed in the shadows and listened.

Adam's emotions went from being angry at Hoss for stealing the brandy, lying to him and for letting Joe talk him into riding the pony when he knew he shouldn't have. To being upset that Hoss was scared to talk to him, then to annoyed that Jake was taking his place at offering Hoss the comfort and love that he should be. He fought the urge to go forwards and interrupt several times, but he knew that Hoss needed to speak to someone badly as he was clearly carrying a huge guilty burden. Adam knew that Jake was a good man, far more mature than his years and truthfully Adam was proud that his friend was being there for Hoss, even though he was upset that Hoss chose him to speak to rather than Adam.

Seeing Hoss so distressed and Jake trying hard to give what comfort he could was hard for Adam to watch and eventually Adam couldn't take it any more and he strode forwards and he tapped Jake on the shoulder, "It's OK Jake I got it from here."

Jake released Hoss from the hug instantly, but Hoss just stood there suddenly looking terrified. Adam just pulled his brother into a hug and Hoss sank into his brothers arms and began crying again hard into his brothers chest.

Jake looked at Adam and Hoss and Adam mouthed the words "Thank you Jake".

Jake smiled and nodded, before walking away leaving the two brothers alone behind the barn. Adam and Hoss stood there for 10 minutes with Adam stroking his hands through Hoss's hair and murmuring "It's OK Hoss, it's gonna be OK" constantly, as much to reassure himself as Hoss.

Hoss eventually was all out of tears and he stopped crying but his chest heaved. Gulping in deep breaths he tried to get himself back under control. Feeling like he was under control a few minutes later, Hoss pushed against Adam's chest and Adam released his hold, a little.

Adam looked down into Hoss's tear stained face, "Hoss I overheard pretty much everything you told Jake". Hoss groaned. "but, " continued Adam. "Although I am pretty angry about it all, now is not he time to deal with this. I want you to know that I don't blame you for Little Joe's accident, you couldn't have known what would happen and you acted very maturely in getting help. I love you very much little brother and I am sorry if I scared you so much earlier that you were too scared to talk to me directly about everything. I'll tell you what pa told me when ever I got myself into trouble. 'It's better to confess the truth than to try and string out a lie, as one lie, just grows into another and another do you understand?"

Hoss nodded, "OK, then Hoss, please remember if you need me, I will always be there for you. Nothing you could ever do would make me not love you, and pa is the same. He only disciplines us because he cares and you know he is always fair. Come on little brother lets get you inside and you need to eat something OK?."

Hoss nodded and Adam gave Hoss another quick hug, "OK then lets go".

"Adam,... are you gonna tan me for stealing?" asked Hoss

"No Hoss, I'm gonna let pa decide what to do, it was his Brandy after all. And I think Little Joe will be having his own "discussion" with pa when he gets better about blackmailing people". Adam said ruffling Hoss's hair and the two boys walked back to the house.

Hoss felt better about confessing a bit of the guilt he felt, but although he wanted his pa home very much, he sure wasn't looking forwards to having to face him about the stealing. He new Ben would be even more angry when he found out about the other things at the lake. He kinda wished that Adam had decided to tan him, but he sure wasn't going to ask him to do it. Hoss allowed Adam to guide him back into the house. Adam sat him down at the table and called Hop Sing to bring him the food he'd kept warm from earlier and Hoss was surprised that at that time he did actually feel hungry although his appetite was not anywhere near normal.

Hoss managed most of the plated up meal and Adam was satisfied enough when Hoss asked to be excused from the table.

"Lets play a game of checkers Hoss." said Adam.

"No thanks Adam"

"Oh come on Hoss. I've checked with Doctor Paul, there is nothing else we can do for Joe except let his mind and body rest and repair themselves. I know that you are tired from all that crying and I don't blame you, but I think we could both do with a little distraction. Come on lets play a few games of Checkers. Oh by the way, Mikey the man who arrived earlier, brought a telegram from pa. He is on his way home and will be here tomorrow night at the latest."

Hoss sighed, glad and worried at he same time. Adam dug out the checkers board and pieces and rattled the box at Hoss who nodded. Adam smiled and received a weak smile in return from Hoss.

Adam put the checker board on the table. Hoss sat down opposite him and they both put the relevant coloured checker pieces on the board. Adam took one of each colour and put them in a different hand behind his back before bringing both closed fist forwards. "Which hand Hoss?"

Hoss chose the left hand and had red, so they turned the board round before laying the counters back on the board.

Hoss won the first game unusually, but then lost the next two. Adam then decided they needed a short break so he went and asked Hop Sing for some fresh coffee for him and Dr Harrison and cocoa for Hoss as well as a slice of apple pie each.

Hoss had reset the board by the time Adam sat down. "Hoss, how are your stomach pains now?" asked Adam.

"I'm OK Adam, it aches a little, but please don't make me take another powder."

"Not up to me, it's up to the doctor Hoss, but you think you could manage a slice of pie?"

"Maybe, what kind of pie?"

"Apple pie Hoss. Hop Sing made it earlier, but everyone was too full after supper. I've asked Hop Sing for a slice for all of us and some coffee for me and Dr Harrison and cocoa for you."

"I think I can manage a slice of pie Adam"

"Well you eat what you can Hoss, now whilst we wait for that, who's turn to start is it?"

"It's mine Adam", said Hoss moving his checker to start the game.

They were half way through before Hop Sing brought out a tray with the coffee, cocoa and apple pie and put it on the hearth as the table was occupied with the checker board. "You want me to take up to doctor, Master Adam.?"

"Nah, I'll give him a call, thanks Hop Sing."

"You welcome Master Adam".

"Wait a moment Hoss, I'm just going to go call the doctor."

"Sure Adam", said Hoss. Grabbing his cocoa and sitting back in the chair so that his feet didn't touch the ground.

Adam bounded up the stairs and went into he boys room, "Paul any news?"

"Hmm, maybe Adam, Little Joe's eyes have been flickering like he's more dreaming in his sleep, that is a good sign that the brain activity is returning to normal."

"That great Paul." said Adam

"Yep sure is Adam, is that all you wanted? Has Hoss come in from the yard yet and is he feeling better?"

"Hoss is downstairs Paul, we've been playing checkers for a while now. I came up to say that Hop Sing has made fresh coffee and we have apple pie available. Hoss has been crying quite a bit more, but he said that he is feeling better. He's not keen on having any more of your medicinal powders but I've told him it's up to you to decide that Paul. Are you coming down for coffee and pie?"

"OK Adam, I'll be down in a few minutes I just want to wash up as I've just changed Joe's bandage. I'd be grateful if you could keep an eye on Little Joe for a few hours soon Adam so I can get some rest so I am available to sit with Joe through the night."

"Sure Paul, I'd be glad to.

Adam went down stairs and he and Hoss continued with the game of checkers whilst the waited for the doctor to join them. The game was quickly over Hoss leaving Adam a chance to jump 6 of his checkers in one go. Hoss only saw his mistake as he moved his checker but having touched the piece he knew Adam would make him play it, not because Adam was unfair on mean but because they always had to play by the rules. Adam was a little embarrassed at jumping all of the 6 checkers Hoss had left. "Sorry Hoss, but you left me with no choice", he apologised.

"It's OK Adam, I only spotted my mistake when I touched the middle checker so it's my fault. Can we play one more game please?" Hoss pleaded.

"OK one more, but you drink your cocoa and eat your apple pie first, but after this game you need to head to bed. Doctor Paul needs me to watch Joe for a few hours whilst he gets some rest OK?" Hoss nodded and grabbed a plate with a piece of apple pie.

Dr Harrison arrived in the main room and Adam gestured to the coffee and pie. "Help yourself Paul, there more pie if you want some."

"Thanks Adam", said the doctor helping himself to a cup of coffee and a piece of pie before he sat on the sofa.

"Paul, I've promised Hoss one more quick game of checkers before I he needs to go to bed and I take over from you, are you OK to wait for a short while?"

"Sure Adam, I'll sit and watch Hoss beat you Adam", said the doctor winking at Hoss.

Hoss smiled and Adam said "Hey, who's side are you on Paul, I thought we were friends?" said Adam trying to sound hurt.

Dr Harrison just laughed, "Well I would have thought that was obvious Adam, I'm on Hoss's, always did like to see the little guy take down the big one" and he winked at Hoss again.

Adam harrumphed like he was hurt at Paul taking Hoss's side but then he winked at Hoss.

Dr Harrison was pleased to observe that Adam and Hoss were interacting this way with each other as the tension around the house had reduced dramatically.

The two men and Hoss finished their slices of apple pie and their hot drinks before Adam reset the checker board. "OK then little brother show me what you got!" he challenged.

Hoss moved his checker and Adam countered until the board was almost at a stalemate and it was Adam's turn. Adam moved his checker and then realised that he had left Hoss the chance to take 4 checkers and king himself. Hoss duly took the counters and asked Adam to king him and the doctor slapped him on the back. "Well done Hoss". Hoss looked at doctor Paul and smiled and then looked at his elder brother before shrugging his shoulders as if to say 'sorry you left me the chance to do it, so I did.'.

Adam scowled but then winked to let Hoss know that he was OK with it all. The game continued and Adam, managed to capture some of Hoss's checkers and then both managed to obtain a kinged checker. This left the board with Hoss having two kinged checkers and two single one's and Adam with one kinged checker and 3 single ones, but they were at risk of Hoss taking them.

Adam looked at the board and he knew he would have to make a sacrifice to draw Hoss out hopefully into making a mistake, so he moved on the most obvious checker. Hoss stretched out his hand to take his turn and take the checker but Doctor Paul put out his hand to stop him. He whispered in Hoss's right ear "He's trying to trick you Hoss, don't fall for it, do the move you were going to". Hoss nodded and he moved another checker towards Adam's side looking for a chance to get another King. Adam looked up at Hoss in surprise 'Hmm, looks like he's getting help' he thought and he tried sacrificing another one of the other single counters. Adam realised too late that this left him vulnerable more than he intended and Hoss took two of his single checkers.

'Damn, missed that' Adam thought. Now only left with one single counter and one kinged one to Hoss's two kinged checkers and two single one's and he was only one step away now from getting his third king. Adam realised he had been out manoeuvred and he smiled inwardly. 'That'll teach me to get too confident' he thought. Adam held out his hand sidewards on "OK Hoss, you win, I can't see a winning position any more and you need to get to bed. Well done you didn't fall for my sacrifice this time, although I think that you did perhaps have a little help this time." gesturing to Doctor Paul. Hoss shook Adam's hand and doctor Paul laughed. "Hey, don't look at me, he did all of the working out. I just told him that the first one was a trap and to not let you trick him.". They all laughed and Hoss then yawned.

"OK now it's time for bed Hoss, Paul, you can use my room if you want for a few hours." said Adam.

"Thanks Adam, please wake me at midnight will you?"

"OK Paul" and the 3 of them started up the stairs. Adam got half way up before he called out "Goodnight Hop Sing, Hoss and the doctor are retiring and I'm keeping watch on Joe, so you can go rest up too."

"Goodnight Master Adam, Master Hoss and Doctor Harrison."

"Goodnight Hop Sing" they chorused.

Dr Harrison went into Adam's room and left Adam following Hoss into Ben's. Hoss undressed and got into bed and Adam pulled up the covers and tucked him in. "Goodnight Hoss, I love you."

Hoss yawned and turning over on to his side he whispered loud enough for Adam to hear, " I Goodnight Adam, I love you too."

Adam leant forward and kissed Hoss the the top of his head, turning the light out he left the room shutting the door behind him before heading down the hall and entering the boys room. Adam sat down in the chair beside the bed and taking up Paul's dime store novel he began to read.

The book was not something that Adam would normal read but it was entertaining enough, but it was only an hour later when the events of the day took it's toll on Adam and he nodded off into a dreamless sleep.

Adam woke up after an hour and a half as his neck had become stiff and he felt cold. He stood up and stretched himself out circling his neck to release the stiffness. Grabbing a blanket from Hoss's bed he returned to the chair but before settling down he reached out to feel little Joe. Joe seemed a little cold to the touch so he tucked his hands into the covers and he went and got another blanket from the blanket box and put It over Joe.

Adam settled down in the chair and covered himself with the blanket, before he reached down and picked up the dime story novel from the floor. He thumbed through it trying to find his place, eventually he found the page he thought he had last read and he started to read again. Adam read a few chapters before he thought he saw movement out of the corner of his left eye. Adam put down the book and looked at the bed and he thought he saw little Joe's right eye open a little.

Adam stood up and looked again carefully, but there was no other movement and so he thought he must have been imagining it. Adam caressed little Joe's cheek and bent forwards and gave Joe a kiss on his forehead. "Night Joe, I love you please wake up in the morning". He turned and had only gotten a few feet before he heard a whimper, turning back to the bed, Adam saw Little Joe's hands move and he rushed over.

Joe opened his eyes and winced as the light from the lamp beside the bed hurt his eyes. "Hey Joe, your awake, how are you doing little buddy?" Adam said.

"A..A... Adam" croaked Joe

"Yes Joe it's me".

"Adam... my... head...hurts".

"I know Joe, you fell of the pony and bumped your head, is the pain real bad."

Little Joe tried to nod, but the pain overcame him and he winced and began to sob. Adam, stroked his face wiping the tears away. "Don't cry Joe, Dr Paul is here I'll get him to come and give you something for the pain, try not to move any more OK?"

"OK" said Joe softly now weeping silently. His head was ponding his eyes hurt at the light and he wasn't even sure where he was.

Adam quickly headed to his room and shaking the doctor he called out. "Paul, come quickly Joe's awake."

Dr Harrison woke up "Huh, oh it's you Adam is everything OK, is it midnight already?"

"No it's only 11 Paul, but I need you to come quickly, Joe's awake!"

Paul sat up quickly and he hurried after Adam into the boys room and approached the bed. "Hi Joe, you remember me don't you?" he asked.

"Yes... Dr Paul." Joe croaked out.

"That's good Joe, real good. Does your head hurt?"

"Uh huh... and my eyes".

"Oh sorry Joe", said the doctor moving the lamp further away." Is that better Joe?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, you've been asleep for a long time Joe so your eyes have to get used to the light again. I don't want you to move, but can you tell me does anywhere else hurt?"

"No sir".

"Just your head?" enquired the doctor.

"Uh huh, the back of my head hurts real bad Doctor Paul."

"I'm going to give you something for that in a minute Joe, but it will make you sleepy again. I want to ask you a few questions first OK, I'll be very quick about it."

"OK"

"Right then, can you tell me your name?"

"Joe Cartwright"

"Excellent"

"Where do you live?"

"At the Ponderosa with my brother and pa."

"Do you remember what happened, how you hurt your head?"

"Uhm, Adam said I fell of the pony, was it Beauty and was I riding with Hoss?"

"Yes Joe, it was Beauty, that's great Joe, I'll make you up a powder now. I want you to drink it all down and you will go back to sleep for little while. It's going to be OK you just need to rest so your head can get better OK Joe."

"Yes sir, can Adam stay with me, I'm scared"

Dr Harrison smiled, "Sure Joe, I think Adam would be happy to do that. Stay there and try not to move your head too much and please do not try to sit up or you will get dizzy. I'll be right back OK."

The doctor gestured to Adam who walked to the door with him. "Adam, sit with him whilst I go and make up a powder will you, please try and keep him calm and still."

"OK Paul, does this mean that he will be OK now?" asked Adam.

"I need to check his wound again later and change the dressing and he will need to stay in bed for a few days and then probably not run around for a few weeks, but yes if we can stop any infection taking hold I think he is going to be OK Adam. " said the doctor smiling.

Adam gave our a huge sigh and his eyes welled up with tears. He whispered "Thank you for being here Paul, I don't know what I would have done if we had lost little Joe."

Dr Harrison patted the younger man's arm, "That's the job Adam. What I need you to do now is to make sure that Joe obeys all the rules I set out for his recovery and I sure don't envy you or your pa trying to stop an excitable 6 year old from running about, but I can't stress how important it is."

"Don't worry Paul, pa will make sure Joe does what he's told, because I bet that pa will be not letting him out of his sight for quite a while."

"I'm sure of that Adam", laughed Paul "Now go sit with Joe whilst I go get his powder ready."

"Yes sir", replied Adam automatically.

Adam walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair, he reached out and held Joe's little hand in his large one and used the other to push a wave of Joe's thick locks out of the way on his face. "Hey, Doctor Paul said that he's getting you something to help with the pain Joe. "

"I know Adam, can I have a drink please, I'm really thirsty?"

"Yeah sure Joe, I'll get you some water." said Adam walking over to the armoire and getting Joe a glass of water. He walked back to the bed. "Joe, Doctor Paul said he didn't want you to sit up, so I'm going to have to support your head a bit and kind of pour it into your mouth.". Adam helped Joe turn a bit to the side and lifted his head slightly and placing the glass to Joe's lips he carefully tipped it up so that the water poured into little Joe's mouth. Joe gulped down a couple of times, wincing at the cold water on his dry throat.

"What the hell are you doing?" scolded Doctor Harrison on his return to the room.

"I'm sorry Paul, Joe was thirsty I thought it we be OK if I got him a drink of water"

"It is OK Adam for Joe to drink, but I told you to keep him calm and still until I returned didn't I?"

Adam nodded looking at the floor, "Sorry Paul".

"Joe, are you still thirsty?"

"A little Doctor Paul." replied Joe.

"OK then, Adam help me prop Joe up a bit will you. I want you to get a couple of pillows and I'll lift Joe up as it's important that we lift his head carefully protecting his neck as well. I haven't had the chance to check him out thoroughly yet. Just because he says nothing else hurts doesn't mean it doesn't."

Dr Harrison carefully put his hands and arms under little Joe's upper body and lifted him up supporting his head and neck and then Adam put the pillows in place, before the doctor returned little Joe to the bed. Joe was now propped up on 3 pillows and was in a position where he could swallow properly.

"Here you go then Joe", said Adam holding the glass to little Joe's lips and helping him to drink.

Joe took a few mouthfuls and then said "Thanks Adam, I've had enough now".

"OK Joe" said Adam stepping back and letting Dr Harrison approach again with the glass of medicinal powders made up.

"It's a little bitter tasting Joe, but I need you to drink it all OK?"

"Yes sir"

Dr Harrison put the glass to little Joe's lips and helped Joe drink the medicinal powder. "Urgh, it's horrible" said Joe.

"I know Joe, but your have to drink it all please."

"Urgh do I really have to?" whined Little Joe.

"Yes you do Joe" said Adam and Dr Harrison at the same time.

Little Joe screwed up his eyes. but he allowed Dr Harrison to pour the glass forwards and he gulped the bitter tasting liquid down until all of it was gone. "Good boy, Joe, it'll make you feel better soon OK?"

"OK. Adam can you stay with me please?"

"Yeah Joe I'm not going anywhere, you rest now, I'll be here when you wake up."

Dr Harrison patted Adam on the arm, mind if I take your room tonight then Adam?"

"No Paul, go ahead, I'll sleep in Hoss's bed tonight."


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors note: Well we have snow again and it's getting dangerous out on them roads, so once again, I''m not going anywhere. I have everything I need and am just staying in the warm, which of course gives me lots of time to write! Thank you once again for the reviews, they've been lovely to read, it's nice to know people enjoy your work. I hope this chapter lives up to the others. Enjoy!**

* * *

Will arrived back at the farm at half past eight and after unsaddling his horse and brushing him through he settled him into his stable for the night and headed in to the house. When will entered, he found his father sitting alone by the fire drinking coffee and smoking a pipe. "Hey pa"

"Hey Will, did you speak to Mr. Kale?"

"Yes sir and you are not going to like what I've got to tell yo. The boys were involved in even more mischief than the Sheriff told pa. I'm sorry pa, its my fault I shouldn't have talked you into letting Tom and the others go to the lake on their own."

"Will, get yourself some coffee and come and sit down and we'll talk about it."

"Yes sir", said Will heading to the stove. After pouring himself a cup of coffee he went and sat down in the armchair.

"Firstly young man, I make the decisions in this house so the blame is mine..." Will tried to interrupt, but his father raised his hand. "Don't interrupt me boy" Mr. Evans scolded. Will nodded his head, "Sorry pa".

"As I was saying Will. I make the decisions for my family and I agreed with you that it was time Tom was given the chance to show he could be more responsible. It seems that both of us were mistaken about that. Young boys grow into young men at different speeds Will, and it is hard for a parent to know just when is appropriate to allow a young person to be have more freedom and expect them to be responsible. Obviously it was too early for Tom and the blame for that is entirely mine. Please understand me son, I appreciate your opinions, especially when your are asked for them, but at the end of the day I make the decision based on what I believe to be right OK?"

Will nodded his head "Yes sir, I understand."

"Good, now why don't you tell me what Mr. Kale discovered about what else the boys got up to out at the lake and I will then decide solely, what punishment I think is necessary hmm."

"Yes sir. Well it seems that the boys had decided to have some sort of dare competition. Hoss Cartwright's dare was to steal a bottle of his pa's finest brandy, Edward's dare was to steal an apple pie without his ma knowing off the windowsill whilst it was cooling, apparently he blamed a wild dog for stealing it and Tom's..." Will paused and took a deep breath knowing that this revelation was going to cause his pa to lose his temper. "Well sir,.. it was to 'borrow' your spare gun and some ammo for it".

"HE DID WHAT?" roared Mr. Evans standing up, not caring at that moment that his wife was probably asleep by now or that Tom would be woken. "THAT LITTLE RASCAL, I'LL TAKE HIS DAMN HIDE OFF!".

"Pa, please calm down," said Will not wanting to be in the way of his fathers anger, but there was nothing that could be done at this time of night. "Pa please, ma's asleep and you know you can't punish Tom at this time of night".

Mr. Evans stomped about the room with his hands making fists in attempt to calm himself. Will tried at first to stand in front of him, but stood back quickly at the glare aimed his way. "I'm going out to the barn Will, get yourself settled down and then get to your room please. DO NOT come out to the barn, I need to calm down and I want to be left alone to do so, do you understand me young man.?" glared Mr. Evans.

"Yes pa."

With that Mr. Evans opened the door and shutting it none to quietly, he stormed across the farmyard to the barn. Will watched his father storm across the yard before he went and washed up his coffee cup.

Mrs Evans, had been reading in bed before dozing off whilst she was still sitting up and the shouting had woken her. Putting on her housecoat, she headed to the bedroom door only to hear the farm house door shutting hard. She peered carefully out of the bedroom and saw Will by the basin. "William, what happened, where is your pa?"

"Pa's angry ma. Mr. Kale told me what the else the boys got up to at the lake yesterday and I've just told pa. He's gone out to the barn to work off some of his anger, ma it would probably be best if you went back to bed, I think pa will be in the barn for quite a while."

"Oh my, William is it that bad?"

"Yes ma'am, but I think I should let pa should tell you the details."

"Oh, OK, you best get to bed then young man."

"Yes ma'am", replied Will.

Will headed down the hall and entered the room he and Tom shared. Lighting a lamp, he looked at his brothers bed and he saw a body shaking. Walking over to Tom's bed he saw Tom under the covers, crying hard, his whole body shaking from the racking sobbing.

Will sat on the side of Tom's bed and pulled back the covers and he pulled Tom up into a sitting position. The 13 year old instantly turned into Will's open arms and Will wrapped him into a hug. "I...I..(sob) .I'm sorry,...I'm …. so (sob), so…..much trouble.(sob)... Will."

"Hey come now Tom, there's no need for this", said Will holding his younger brother tightly. "Pa's just angry Tom and I'm not saying he shouldn't be, but you know he won't punish either of us until he's calmed down. Pa's anger is born out of fear Tom, fear that you will really hurt yourself with one of your adventures, because you don't ever think about the consequences. How do you think ma and pa would feel if you got killed Tom?"

"I'm sorry (sob) (sob), …..I'm sorry,(sob)... I'm so sorry. (sob).. Will" sobbed Tom. "I (sob) never meant to (sob) worry (sob) everyone (sob)."

"Yeah, I know Tom, but you did. What if the cowboy at the lake had thought that you boys were going to shoot him eh? What if he thought that he wanted to rob you of that gun?, you and the others could of be shot or you could have shot him and what would have happened then Tom?"

Tom held his brother tight and just cried harder. "I didn't (sob) think (sob) that we( sob) (sob) would be (sob) disturbed Will."

"No you probably didn't Tom, but that's the problem, you don;t think about things before you do them. Not only are you not allowed to have a gun, you stole it as it's not yours yet. As well as that you dared your friends to steal too". He paused, .It was the brandy that made you sick yesterday wasn't it?"

Tom nodded his head into his brothers chest.

"Yeah I thought so. Oh Tom, I remember being your age and wanting to grow up so fast so I could do what I wanted, but you'll grow up soon enough I promise you", said Will ruffling his hands through Tom's hair in an effort to provide some comfort.

Will held his brother for a few more minutes waiting until his sobs slowed down. "Will, I'm scared."

"Of what Tom?"

"Pa,..(sob) is he really gonna take the hide off me? (sob)" asked Tom softly.

"I don't know what pa is going to do Tom, he's pretty angry about things especially the stealing. You were playing with a gun,drank liquor which you are not allowed to do and you dared your friends to also steal. You've never done anything as bad as this Tom, so you should expect the punishment to be the worst you've ever gotten, but I don't think pa will be unfair about it. I can't see you sitting down comfortably for a few days though and to be honest I'm pretty angry with you myself. I had to tell him about the fighting too, because if he found out that I'd kept it from him I'd also be sitting uncomfortably."

"Ah Will you promised" whined Tom.

"Yep I did Tom, but when I promised not to tell pa, I wasn't aware of what else you boys were up to was I? I also thought I was in trouble with Mr. Kale because I had to spank Ed at the lake over the fighting. It was my idea you know, to suggest to pa that he let you go to the lake earlier on your own. Just how do you think that makes me feel Tom?"

"I said I'm sorry Will." mumbled Tom.

"I know you did Tom and I accept your apology, but I think pa needs to know everything this time don't you?"

" I suppose so", whispered Tom.

"OK Tom, come on and settle down now. Pa said that your restricted to the house tomorrow and he will deal with you when he gets home tomorrow night, so you've got time for him to calm down. Plus if you do as your told tomorrow and do the extra chores without complaint, he might be more inclined to be a bit easier on you." said Will giving Tom a quick squeezing hug before releasing him.

"Will?" said Tom laying down in the bed and letting Will pull the covers up and tucking him in.

"Yeah Tom?"

"Thanks"

"What for?"

"Being my big brother."

"Good night Tom, I love you."

"Good night, love you too Will." and Tom turned over to try and get back to sleep.

Will got ready for bed and climbed under the covers. He reached over and turned down the light before laying down on his back and staring up at the ceiling. His anger at Tom all but gone but he was dreading tomorrow night, it had been a really long time since he had been strapped by his pa and he was convinced that pa would be considering that punishment for Tom this time.

Mr. Evans had a gruff exterior but he was really devoted to his two sons and Will knew he really hated having to punish them, but he considered it his duty to teach his sons right from wrong. The strap was one handed down through several generations Will vaguely recalling his pa telling him, that his great grandfather had made it to discipline his sons and even then it was only used for the very serious offences like putting yourself in danger. Will himself had experienced it twice.

The first time was when he was 12 . He had been caught smoking a cigar in his friend Paul's pa's hayloft. Paul's pa had spanked them both on catching him and Paul pa then had taken him home personally to tell Will's pa about it. Pa had been furious as the risk of a fire had been huge, especially since the loft was full of dried hay. Will had only had 6 licks and he knew that pa had not really laid into him, but damn they hurt.

The second time was when Will had been 17 and he had been dared to climb up to the top of a tree by his sweet heart of the moment. Sarah Jayne Harris was 15 , with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a sweet disposition, but she had a mischievous side that appeared when she was around other girls.

Will had successfully climbed to the top of the tree and had stood there waving at Sarah and her friends, but his face had paled when his pa had ridden by in the wagon on his way back from town with grain seed.

The tree had to have been 50 foot high and Mr. Evans had stopped the wagon to scold the foolish young man who was climbing down, only to discover that it was Will when he had got to the bottom.

The girls had been sent off with a flea in their ear about encouraging such foolish behaviour and Will had been "helped" into the wagon with a hand on his ear and a swat to his backside, right in front of Sarah Jayne and her friends. Mr. Evans had taken Will home and had strapped him 20 times on his bare backside and Will was lectured on how stupid he had been. He was then told that his pa would be telling the girls parents about the dare. Will had begged his pa not too, but stopped when he had been promised another dose of the strap for arguing. Mr Evans had explained that the girls need to know just how dangerous the dare could have been.

It had been about and hour after his pa had gone out to the barn before Will heard the farm door open and close and steps down the hallway. Another door opening and closing before he heard his fathers voice softly apologising to his mother. Will turned over and pulled the covers up over his shoulders and closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep.

* * *

Morning came and there was a soft knock at the bedroom door. Mrs Evans opened the door slightly and Will having woken up a few moments ago looked up at his mother. "Will, Tom, time to get up." she said.

"I'm awake ma, I'll get Tom up."

"OK Will, breakfast is ready don't take too long. I think your pa wants to speak to you boys before he goes off to work in the fields this morning." and she closed the door.

"Be right there ma." said Will getting out of bed and he walked over and shook Tom. "Tom, time to get up, breakfast is ready."

Tom woke up a bit startled, he looked up at Will and he groaned. "Don't want any breakfast", he mumbled.

"Tough, ma said pa wants to talk to us before he goes out this morning and besides you have to eat something your gonna be doing extra chores all day".

Tom grumbled, but he got up and both boys washed and dressed quickly and hurried to the kitchen.

"Morning boys", said Mr. Evans

"Morning pa", said Will.

"Morning ma, morning pa", said Tom.

"Sit down boys I want to talk to you both before I head out." said Mr. Evans.

The boys sat down in their seats and Mrs. Evans placed a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of each of them and a plate of freshly made biscuits, butter and jam was put in the middle of the table for everyone to help themselves to. "Coffee Will?" enquired Mrs. Evans.

"Thanks ma", said Will.

"Tom, what would you like, I have freshly made apple juice?"

"Yeah ma, apple juice is fine", replied Tom looking down at the table.

Breakfast was a quite occasion, Mr. Evans preferring to let the boys eat before talking to them. He and his wife had spoken earlier about what he was going to say.

When everyone had eaten their fill, Mrs. Evans cleared the breakfast things and started the washing up.

"Right then boys. Will, I am leaving you in charge of Tom today. I have a list of chores your ma and I have drawn up, it should keep Tom fully occupied until supper. You may stop him for lunch and he can have 30 minutes in which to eat up and walk around to stretch his legs, then I want him working on those chores, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." said Will.

"Thomas"

"Yes sir", said Tom looking at the table.

"Look at me when I am talking to you please son."

"Yes sir, sorry pa"

"I want you to do exactly as your are told today. If Will or you ma tell you to do something, you do it instantly without any complaining, do you understand me young man?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now I know that you are worried about your punishment son. I am extremely disappointed in the choices you have made the last few days young man. You have never have behaved so recklessly and I aim to make sure that you think twice before you do anything like this again, but your behaviour today can affect just how that punishment is given. If you behave today, I will consider reducing the level of punishment I had in mind, but if you let me down today I will believe that you really do deserve what I had in mind originally. So it is up to you my son, you can make it easier on all of us by showing that you can behave responsibly when you need to. Have I made myself clear on this matter?"

Tom nodded, looking into his fathers eyes trying to prove that he was sincere. "Yes sir I understand" he said softly with tears in his eyes.

"OK then. Will, here is the list of chores, I want you to check off each one after it has been completed to your satisfaction OK." said Mr. Evans handing the list to Will.

"Yes sir." said Will.

"Thomas"

"Yes sir?"

"Come here please."

Tom stood and putting in his chair, he walked around the table and stood where his father was pointing. "Yes pa."

Mr. Evans pulled Tom onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him. "Please be good for your ma and Will today. I really hate punishing either or you and I do not want you to make things any worse for either of us son."

"I won't pa, I promise. I'll do everything Will or ma says to." said Tom holding back his tears.

"I'm glad son, you know I love you very much don't you?"

"Yes pa, I love you too, I'm... sorry that I've caused so much trouble." said Tom starting to sob.

"I know son, I know, we'll talk more about this tonight and then it will be a fresh start for all of us OK?"

"(sob) Yes, (sob) sir."

"OK now, go wash your face and come back here and Will we set you to work on your first chore." Mr. Evans released his son and helped him stand, before standing himself. He pulled Tom back into a quick hug and then let him go.

Tom left to go to his room to wash his face.

"I'll be back slightly earlier tonight Sarah" said Mr. Evans accepting the packed lunch she had prepared for him. "I want to get tonight over and done with as much as Tom does."

"I know darling, I want it over too, have a good day in the fields. I've packed you a beef sandwich, two apples, a couple of biscuits and a slice of cake along with a bottle of the lemonade I made this morning." said Mrs. Evans kissing her husband softly on the lips. "I love you Thomas".

"I love you too Sarah, I hope Tom doesn't let us down today."

"He won't darling I'm sure of it. Now go farm or we won't have any crops to sell", she scolded playfully.

"I'm going , I'm going" he said walking to the door. "Good bye Will, see you tonight".

" 'Bye pa", said Will.

Tom washed his face and returned to the kitchen area. Will read the list his pa had given him.

Muck out the stalls

Brush down the horses

Clean the and oil the leather saddles

Polish the brasses

Clean the fire ash and restock the fireplace

Chop logs for the fire

Fill the fire bucket with kindling

Sweep the porch

There was also a note: 'Chores to be done today by the time pa returns but Will can chose the order they are done. No help is to be given to Thomas!'

Will placed the list on the table and told Tom to read it. Tom read through the list an winced, 'Oh god I'm not going to get all that done by the time pa gets home' he thought. He looked at Will and said, "OK Will, what do I do first?"

"Well Tom, I think that you should get the dirty jobs out of the way first and it'll help ma too, if you sort out the fire. So clean the ashes and restock the fireplace first."

Tom nodded and went and retrieved the small shovel, a bucket for the ashes and a small brush. Kneeling down he used the small shovel to clear the ash from the fire grate and put it into the bucket. It took 3 trips of a full bucket to get all of the ash out of the grate, Tom having put the ashes outside around the back of the house in the usual place. Tom then set to work sweeping the residual ash clear and he reloaded the fire grate with logs and kindling just as he had been shown before. Wiping his hands on his dungarees, he stood up. "Will, I'm finished with the fire place can you come and check it please."

Will was outside the front door sitting on the porch with a glass of lemonade, due to taking a break himself from the fencing repairs he had decided to carry on with so that he could loosely supervise Tom. Putting his glass down he headed inside. Will looked at the fireplace, impressed with how clean it was and that Tom had made pretty good job of reloading the logs. "Looks good Tom, OK I'm gonna accept this job as done so we can tick this off the list."

Tom smiled, one chore done. "What do I do next Will?" asked Tom respectfully.

"Why don't you chop some logs for the fire? I think pa means for you to start on the pile by the barn and fill the log shed. It's about two-thirds full Tom so it'll be hard work, but you can get it finished before lunch if you start now."

"Yes sir, I'll get started right now Will." said Tom trying to step past his brother. Will held out his arm stopping Tom. "Go wash you face and hands first Tom, you are covered in ash and I'll get you some lemonade."

"Will, pa said I was not to stop until lunch, I don't want to get into trouble." said Tom worriedly.

"You won't get into trouble Tom, because I told you to do something and pa said you was to do what I told you didn't he?" said Will with a smile in his eyes.

Tom smiled back. "Yes sir he did." and he ran off to clean his face and hands of ash.

Will poured Tom a glass of lemonade and looked out of the doorway to see his mother washing cloths in the wash bucket in the yard. "Ma, Tom's finished with the fire, I'm letting him have a quick rest and a glass of lemonade, that's OK isn't it?" he called.

"Yes Will, that's fine don't let him sit too long though or he wont get all those chores done today and your father will not be happy." said Mrs. Evans, secretly happy that Will was allowing his brother a rest.

Tom quickly washed his face and hands and rushed back to the main room to where Will was standing with a glass of lemonade. "Come sit on the porch with me Tom", he said.

Tom gratefully accepted the glass of lemonade and followed his brother out to the porch and he sat down on the step next to him.

"Won't you get into trouble letting me do this Will?"

"No Tom, I asked ma and it's OK with her, but you can't sit down for long. You made a good job of that fireplace Tom and clearing ashes is thirsty work as is breaking logs. Believe me you need to have a drink whilst you can so just be grateful."

"I am Will, I'm sorry if it sounded like I wasn't".

Will nodded and drank from his own glass. Tom sat quietly, sipping the lemonade and watching his ma washing their clothes. He thought about the list and wondered if Will would let him combine two of the chores so that he could get two more done before lunch. He looked at the sun, he reckoned he had about an hour and a half, perhaps two hours to lunch. If he worked really hard then he might be able to chop enough logs to fill the log shed and the kindling bucket but it would be hard work. "Will?"

"Yeah Tom?"

"Can I chop logs and do the kindling at the same time, so I can get both chores done by lunch?"

"I don't see why not Tom, so long as you do a proper job at both. I don't want to see the logs messed up they need to be chopped properly."

"I'll be careful Will, honest" said Tom sincerely.

"OK then, you best finish that lemonade and get started if you want to get both chores finished by lunch."

"Yes sir", said Tom, gulping down the other half of the glass of lemonade.

Will held out his hand for Tom's glass and Tom gave it to him, before he rushed into the barn to the chopper. Will finished his glass of lemonade and returned it to the kitchen and washed both glasses up before returning to his work on the fencing.

Tom easily located the wood chopper and returned out side. He grabbed a large metal bucket and he selected a few damaged logs to use for kindling and he set about them with the wood chopper, cutting off thinnish slivers which would ignite quickly. Each time he filled the bucket with kindling, Tom carried it into the house and he put the kindling carefully in the box by the fireplace. It took 4 trips to fill the box, as Tom carefully stacked the kindling to maximise the amount in the box.

After the kindling box was full, Tom selected bigger logs and using, the axe this time and a block he set about creating smaller logs for the fire. Tom was careful to make the logs as uniform as possible and all of the logs were at a good size to put on the fire. Tom was getting tired by this point so he stood and wiped his brow. Shaking his arms and shoulders loose, he took a couple of deep breaths and then he started up again.

Will every so often, looked up to see how Tom was doing and he was really proud of the hard work that his brother was putting into the task at hand. He knew first hand just how tiring the work was as it was usually his chore to do, but of course over the years his muscles has adjusted to the work. Tom's must have been hurting him a lot, but he wasn't whining, just getting on with it.

Mrs. Evans had finished the clothes washing and had hung the clothing up on the line by the trees to dry in the wind. She saw Tom chopping and loading the kindling box and take it inside and then return outside to chop the logs. She was very proud of how hard her son was working on his punishments. Although she has told Tom she would not speak up for him this time, she had spoken to her husband. She really couldn't bare thinking about how hard he husband would be having to punish Tom later, especially when Thomas had mentioned using the strap.

At first she had argued with him, but when he had explained why he felt Tom deserved the strap this time she had reluctantly agreed with him, but pleaded for the punishment to not be all with the strap and Thomas had agreed. Mr. Evans has told his wife that Tom needed to be taught a harsh lesson this time as he had in fact put his life in danger. They had agreed years ago that the disciplining of their sons would need to be harsher if they put themselves in danger, even though Mr. and Mrs. Evans hated that it may ever be necessary. Thomas had told Sarah that he had planned on giving Tom a very painful hand spanking first and that he would only use the strap for the last part and that it would only be 6 licks.

However he had told her last night that Tom's behaviour during the day today could increase the punishment, if he did not do as he was asked and that Tom would be told of this. If Tom behaved himself and did the chores he was set without complaint then the strapping would remain 6 licks, but if he did not then the punishment would be doubled. Thomas had said that this was a test for young Tom to prove that he could be responsible when he wanted to.

Mrs Evans set about making sandwiches for herself and the two boys as well as preparing the vegetables for the evening meal. After preparing the vegetables she put them in pots on the stove and covered them.

She then selected some more lemons and squeezed them out into a jug, adding just the right about of water and sugar as she knew her family liked it. Placing the just of lemonade on the table with three glasses and a large plate of sandwiches, she went to the door to call the boys in for lunch.

Both boys looked up at hearing her calling. Will wiped his hands down his trousers and taking his handkerchief out his wiped his forehead with it. Then he headed over to where Tom was working.

Will looked into the log shed and was impressed it was practically at the top. Tom was still trying to chop a log so he let him finish swinging the axe down. "Make that the last one Tom, ma said lunch is ready and I think you've done plenty of logs now."

Tom finished the log he was on and he gratefully placed the axe down. He was tired, his arms and shoulders were aching fiercely, but he hadn't stop for fear of being in further trouble. Tom rubbed his upper arms then his shook his arms off and then rubbed them again around the biceps areas.

"Hurts a lot doesn't it Tom?", said Will.

"Yeah, my arms are really sore Will."

"That's normal the first time Tom, but you get used to it. You've done really well Tom, the log shed is practically full and I'm gonna say that this job is complete now, did you fill the kindling box inside the house?"

"Yes sir. "

"OK, then when I've checked it then we can consider that job done too. Come on lets go wash up for lunch before ma calls us again." he slapped Tom on the shoulder lightly. "I'm really proud of how hard you are working today little brother. I'm gonna make sure pa knows about it too."

Tom smiled at his brother weakly, the chores so far had been hard work, but he hadn't felt angry at all about having to do them in fact he kinda felt that he deserved them. He just wished that the list of chores would have been all the punishment he was going to get.

Both boys entered the house. "Go wash up quickly please boys", said Mrs. Evans.

"Yes ma" was the reply from both of them.

A few minutes later both boys sat at the table and after Will said a quick blessing they grabbed sandwiches and put them on their plates. Mrs. Evans had made plenty of sandwiches as she knew her boys would be hungry. She poured herself a glass of lemonade and passed it to Will who poured a glass for himself and Will. "Tom's being doing a great job today ma." said Will.

"So I see, Will."

"Thomas you have cleaned the fireplace and restocked it perfectly and I am very impressed just how much kindling you have been able to pack into the box by the fire." said Mrs. Evans.

Tom smiled up at his mother, "Thanks ma".

"How many chores from the list have you completed Thomas?"

"3 ma. I've cleaned the fire ash and restocked the fireplace, chopped enough logs to refill the log shed and I've filled the fire bucket with kindling."

"That's every good Thomas, I'm very proud of you son."

"Thanks ma" said Tom again slightly embarrassed at the praise.

"This afternoon Tom, I want you to understand that if you continue to work as hard, even if you do not finish the list I will speak to your pa on your behalf OK?" said Mrs. Evans

"Yes ma'am thank you, but I want to try and get everything done before pa gets home." said Tom.

"Well lets not think about that for a while whilst we enjoy our lunch. " Mrs. Evans said very proud of the stance her youngest was taking.

The three of them then sat quietly enjoying the food and the lemonade.


	23. Chapter 23

Authors Note: I have a beta now so hopefully we will have captured any spelling and grammer errors. Thanks to JM you know who you are. Thanks once again for the reviews everyone, its gratifying to know that people are enjoying the story, if not feel free to read something else! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Tom finished his lunch. "May I be excused Ma?"

"Yes you may Thomas, why don't you go and stretch your legs for a while, but around the yard only though young man."

"Yes ma'am, thank you." said Tom.

"Tom?" said Will

"Yeah Will?"

"You got thirty minutes, then you need to be getting on with the rest of the list OK?"

"Yes Will, I understand."

Tom collected his plate and glass, and for the first time without being asked, he removed them from the table and put them in the basin before he went outside.

Will looked at his Ma and smiled, "Now why can't he do that every time Ma?"

"I don't know William, but I think it's because normally he thinks he's a little boy and today he seems to be acting more like a young man. Do you believe it will last?"

"Nah Ma, I think he's just so scared of Pa's punishment he doesn't want to add to it."

"Yes I believe so too. What a shame that it's taken your Pa to promise such a harsh punishment before Thomas starts to listen. Oh William, I am really worried about Thomas. I know your Pa feels that he needs to be really hard on Thomas to stop him from doing something even worse, but I can't stand to see my baby suffer so." Mrs. Evans sobbed.

Will stood up and walked around the table before kneeling down in front of his mother. "Ma, please don't cry. Pa's a fair man he will punish Tom enough so that it hurts to sit for a few days, but Tom will survive it."

Mrs Evans pulled Will forward and hugged him to her. "I know your Pa is a fair man and he loves Thomas so much and wants to stop him from taking so many risks, but it doesn't mean that it hurts me any less to see one of my children hurting so much. Will, I told your brother that I wasn't going to ask your Pa to be lenient this time but I did try to."

"I wish that Thomas would learn without this type of punishment being given, but I know that he probably wouldn't. I just don't want to be here later when it is happening." she paused and then pulled Will's head away from her gently and looking into his eyes she asked. "William, I don't think I can stand hearing Thomas getting punished, will you please take me out for a ride in the wagon whilst your Pa and Thomas have their 'little talk' ?"

"Sure Ma" said Will.

Mrs. Evans pulled Will back into a hug and then released him and wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. Will stood up grabbing both plates and the glasses he went over and put them in the basin. "Let me wash up Ma, why don't you go sit out on the porch?"

"Thank you William I will." said Mrs. Evans.

Will washed the plates and glasses and then drying his hands he walked out onto the porch. Tom was wandering around the yard circling his arms around slowly and then shaking them out.

"Tom, come here for a moment will ya."

Tom turned and walked back to the porch and stood in front of his brother, "Yes Will?"

"Your arms still aching?" Will asked.

"Yeah a bit" admitted Tom.

"Come closer and turn around so your back is to me Tom"

Tom did as he was told and Will then gave his younger brother a quick massage. He worked his strong hands quickly into the knots in the muscles on Tom's shoulders and then started rubbing his hands up and down the upper arms, one at a time. "Better now?" he enquired.

Tom circled his shoulders gently, the discomfort nowhere near as bad. "Yeah thanks Will, it feels a lot better"

"Good. You know Pa used to do that to me, when I helped him work in the fields all day. Now, by my reckoning you got about ten minutes left before you start on the rest of that list, so you better go to the outhouse and do whatever you need to do then report back here OK?"

"Yes sir", said Tom before he ran off to do as he was told.

Tom was back on the porch with a few minutes to spare.

Will unfurled the list and looked at the tasks already ticked off. OK so, you've cleaned the fire ash, restocked the fireplace, chopped enough logs to refill the log shed and filled the fire bucket with kindling. That leaves: muck out the stalls, brush down the horses, clean and oil the leather saddles, polish the brasses and sweep the porch. I suggest that you start with the mucking out the stalls Tom."

"OK, Will", said Tom rushing into the barn to get started.

Tom removed the pony and Will's horse which were the only ones still in the barn and he tied them outside in the shade. Checking to see there was water nearby he went back into the barn and began shovelling the dirty straw out of the stalls.

The work was hard and the straw smelled awful, but Tom had mucked the stalls out before so he took shallow breaths and shovelled quickly eager to get the task done. About forty minutes later Tom had cleared all of the dirty straw from the four stalls and stood by the barn door rubbing the stiffness out of his arms. He'd worked really hard all day and his muscles were really sore, but he knew that Pa wanted him to feel like that so he took several deep breaths before he headed back in and over to the back of the barn where the fresh straw bales had been piled up.

Grabbing a sharp knife, Tom cut the twine holding a bale together and he pulled at the straw a bit and then stood back whilst the straw bale unwound itself a bit. The he grabbed the pitchfork and he pushed it into the straw getting as much as he could handle on the fork and he walked it into a stall, returning again and again until all four stalls had clean straw strewn across the floor.

Tom put the pitchfork aside and collapsed onto the floor in his pony's stall and cried. His arms hurt a lot now and he didn't know just how much more he could take of this. _I'd rather just take the tannin_ he thought.

Will finished the repairs on the fence panel he was working on and he went to the lean to by the barn to take his shirt of as he was too hot. As he folded the shirt up he heard sobbing, so he went to investigate.

Will opened the barn door and saw Tom's feet sticking out of his pony's stall and he rushed over.

"Tom?"

"(sob), Yes, (sob) sir (sob)"

Will knelt down next to Tom, "What happened Tom? Are you hurt?"

"I'm (sob) (sob), sorry Will, my arms (sob) are (sob) hurting so (sob) much, I,,,I don't (sob) think I (sob) can (sob) take (sob) anymore." cried Tom.

Will pulled Tom into a hug and wiped the hair back from Tom's face so he could see into his eyes. Will saw that Tom wasn't kidding, he looked in a lot of pain. "It's OK Tom, It's gonna be OK Tom", he murmured, holding his brother tightly.

"It's not (sob! Pa, (sob) will be (sob) real (sob) mad if (sob) I (sob) don't do (sob) everything (sob) on (sob) the list, (sob) and then (sob) he (sob) will tan (sob) me more (sob) for disobeying (sob) him." cried Tom.

"Don't worry about that now Tom, right now show me where it hurts the most." Will commanded.

Tom sat back and rubbed his upper arm area. "Hold on a minute Tom, I'll be right back"said Will quickly standing up and running out of the barn. A few moments later Will returned with a bottle.

"This is lineament Tom. Doc Harrison gave me it in town a few months back when I hurt my arm. He said to rub it into the muscle twice a day but it couldn't go on an open cut. Now you ain't got any of them, so take you shirt off and let me rub some of it in for ya. It smells a bit and it burns a little whilst it sinks into the skin Tom, but it really does make it feel better."

Tom sat up.

"Come on then take your shirt off." Will said. He watched Tom struggle to take his shirt off, so he put the bottle of liniment down and helped his brother with it. Will then put a small amount of the liniment into his hands and rubbing them together, he reached out and started rubbing it into the muscles in Tom's right arm. Tom baulked initially at the smell, but Will kept a hold of him and rubbed the liniment deep into the muscles. "OK other arm, please Tom."

Tom put his left arm out and Will then did the same with the other arm. Helping Tom on with his shirt he smiled. "Wow you sure do stink Tom" he said laughing.

"Yeah, well you can talk Will", Tom replied smiling with a tear stained face.

"How do you feel now Tom?"

"Well my arms feel warm and it kinda burns a little, but it doesn't hurt as much Will."

"OK up you get then, we need to get our hands washed off and you need to rest those arms a bit."

"But Will, (sob) if I don't do the chores on the list (sob) Pa will tan me but good." Tom started to cry again.

"No he won't Tom, because I won't let him. You are in pain and I'm not gonna let you get any worse, now go wash up and go into the house." said Will sternly.

"Yes sir" said Tom, reluctantly walking out of the barn feeling like a condemned man now.

Tom went to the water bucket and washed his hands before heading into the house, where his Ma was sitting on the sofa sewing. The smell of the liniment caused her to wrinkle her nose and she turned to see where it was coming from.

"Thomas, is that you that smells so?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. Will rubbed some liniment on my arms and told me to come into the house and rest a while." Tom paused and his eyes filled with tears. "Ma, I can't do any more, my arms hurt something fierce, but I don't wanna get another tanning for disobeying Pa."

Mrs Evans held out her arms and Tom rushed into them. She pulled Tom onto her lap and cradled him, "Oh my poor baby, you have worked so hard today. I don't think your Pa will tan you for not getting everything on the list done. Now don't you worry yourself any more about that."

Tom sat on his mother's lap cradled in her arms and cried. "But (sob), (sob) Pa said (sob), I had (sob) to do everything (sob) on (sob) the list (sob), he (sob) said (sob) that no one (sob) was (sob) to help (sob) me."

"You have done everything you can Thomas and that is really what your Pa wanted you to learn. You have been very responsible today and have done everything asked of you without whining or complaining and you have done a very good job of each task. Now why don't you go lay down for a while and I'll bring you some cocoa OK?" said Mrs. Evans kissing him on the forehead gently.

"OK (sob) Ma", said Tom, wiping his eyes with his shirt.

"Thomas...please not with your shirt. Here take my handkerchief." said Mrs. Evans handing her son her handkerchief.

"Thanks Ma", said Tom accepting the handkerchief before wiping his eyes and his face with it before he stood up and walked to his room.

Will had washed his hands several times in the water bucket, in an effort to reduce the smell of the liniment, but it still lingered. Realising that it wasn't going to be much better for a while, Will headed in to the house. "Ma, where Tom?" he asked looking around the room.

"I told him to go take a rest for a while William."

"Thanks ma, he's in a lot of pain and I just couldn't let him suffer any more, it's not fair he is only thirteen. I know Pa was thinking of it as part of his punishment, but Ma he's done his fair share. I'm gonna have a cup of coffee and then, I'm going to complete the list of chores. If Pa wants to punish me for doing them then I guess that's the way it gonna have to be."

Mrs. Evans stood there for a minute thinking about what Will had said, before she said "OK William if that is what you want to do. I'm going to be speaking to your Pa when he gets home and I will be telling him just how proud I am of Thomas today. I've been thinking a lot and I'm not going to stop him spanking Thomas, but I will be making sure that he does not punish him any harder because he thinks that Thomas disobeyed him."

Mrs. Evans made a fresh pot of coffee and a cup of cocoa to take to Tom as she had promised. "I'm just taking this to Thomas, William, please could you pour us both a cup of coffee and take it out onto the porch."

"Yes ma'am" said Will collecting two cups and heading over to the stove. Will poured the coffee and taking both cups he went and sat on the porch to wait for his Ma.

"Thomas?" said Mrs. Evans knocking gently on the boy's door.

"Come in Ma" said Tom.

"Sit up for me please Thomas, I've brought your cocoa".

Tom sat up. Mrs. Evans sat on Tom's bed and handed him the cup of cocoa. "Here you go my baby" she said.

Tom accepted the cup of cocoa, "Thanks Ma".

"How are you feeling Thomas?"

"My arms hurt Ma, they feel really heavy and I'm mighty tired, but I want to go and finish the chores before Pa get home."

"You'll do no such thing young man" scolded Mrs. Evans gently. "You are staying in bed young man until I come and get you, clear?"

"Yes Ma" said Tom looking down so that his Ma couldn't see the tears forming in his eyes again.

Mrs. Evans lifted Tom's chin up and looking into his eyes. "Thomas, I am not going to let your Pa treat you any harsher for not completing that list, do you hear me?"

Tom tried to look down but Mrs. Evans would not let him, "ah ah, Thomas I want you to tell me that you believe me"

"Yes Ma, (sob) I believe (sob) you."

"Good boy, now you drink that cocoa carefully I don't want you spilling it on my sheets and then you lay down and rest until I come and get you OK?"

"OK Ma", said Tom, smiling weakly at her.

Mrs. Evans leaned forwards and kissed Tom on the cheek, she caressed his face gently with her right hand and then she left the room.

Tom sipped at the cocoa and he finished about half the cup of cocoa before he felt really tired so he lay down and was shortly asleep.

Mrs. Evans joined Will on the porch and sitting down she reached for her coffee. Sitting back in the recliner she sipped at it.

"You OK ma?" asked Will.

"Yes I'm fine William, are you sure you want to risk your Pa's wrath completing the list? You do not have to you know. I will speak to your Pa when he arrives home."

"Ma, the chores need doing anyway if they're not done today then they need doing tomorrow and I don't think Tom is going to be in any condition to do any more today or tomorrow. So I'll do them, if Pa gets upset about that, then I'll take whatever punishment he thinks it merits." said Will firmly.

"OK then William I will let you do what you think is right, but if your Pa decides to punish you for disobeying him then it is on your head. I will still speak up on Thomas's behalf but you will have to defend your own actions if you wish to do those chores."

"Thanks fine Ma, I'll take that risk" said Will.

They sat there quietly for ten minutes each lost in their own thoughts whilst sipping at the coffee.

Will stood up. "Right then Ma, I'm going to get to those chores then."

"OK William, I will head back in the house and get supper in the oven and if I get time I'll go back to my mending. Keep an eye out for you Pa will you? He said he might try and get home earlier today."

"Sure Ma, I'll look out for him."


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note:** Ok everyone another new chapter, this one had been beta'd by two very awesome writers and they have "cleaned up" my rough writing. I have taken on board ideas from both of them and I hope that you like the developments. Thanks go to JM and LL, you know who you are my friends. Please Review and let me know if you like it.

* * *

**At the Ponderosa...**

The dawn's early light shone in through the window of Hoss and Joe's room, falling across Adam's face. The warmth on his face was unexpected and made Adam wake up with a start. He sat up and shook his head before glancing over at Little Joe's bed. Joe was lying on his side with his head facing away from Adam.

Adam had been woken twice during the night by Little Joe's whimpering in his sleep, both times because he had turned his head onto the side of the painful wound. Adam had been up quickly to settle Joe back down and Joe hadn't really been fully awake when he cried out. The doctor's powders had been strong enough to control the pain until Joe had turned his head.

Adam swung his feet over the side of the bed and, climbing out, he quietly padded across the room to Little Joe's bedside. He checked that Joe's breathing seemed fine and, touching his skin, Adam found no sign of fever. Adam return to the other side of the room and quickly dressed. Picking up his boots, he quietly walked out of the room, down the corridor and made his way downstairs.

Adam sat down in the armchair and put his boots on before heading to the kitchen to make himself some coffee.

Hop Sing was already in the kitchen when Adam walked in. "I hear someone get up, so I think to make coffee," he said.

"OOOOHHH," yawned Adam, "Thanks Hop Sing, I was going to come and make some. I hope I didn't disturb you."

"No, Master Adam, I already awake. You go take seat in chair and I bring coffee to you when ready."

"Thanks for getting the coffee, Hop Sing. I'm going to go see if anyone is up in the bunk house first. I want someone to go take a couple of messages into town."

"OK, Master Adam, coffee ready when you come back."

Adam left the kitchen and walked through the main room and out of the door, closing it slowly so as to not wake the doctor or his brothers who were still asleep upstairs. He walked across the porch and over to the bunk house and was just about to try knocking when Mikey and Jake opened the bunk house door and almost walked into him.

"Oops, oh sorry Adam, I didn't see you there," said Mikey.

"Morning Adam," said Jake.

"Morning Jake," said Adam. He turned to Mikey, "You sleep well, Mikey?"

"Yes, thanks Adam, very comfortable bunks you have here."

"Well, we try to make sure everyone on the ranch is comfortable Mikey as everyone here puts in a hard day's work," said Adam. "Are you up early for a reason?"

"I'm always up at this time. You know that, Adam," said Jake.

"Well Adam, I kinda thought that I need to be getting back to town early as I owe Mr. Carter another day's work." said Mikey.

"Are you sure you don't want some breakfast first, Mikey?"

"Thanks Adam, but you looked after me real well last night and I don't want Mr. Carter to think he was wrong to offer me the few day's work," said Mikey.

"That's mighty responsible of you, Mikey. Hey, you want a cup of coffee before you set off though. Hop Sing is just getting a fresh pot ready?"

"Thanks, Adam, some coffee would be welcomed".

"Adam, you were about to knock on the door before we almost knocked you over. Do you need somethin' done?" said Jake.

"Oh, yeah Jake, I nearly forgot what I came out here for," said Adam. "I was going to ask if a hand could take a few messages into town for me this morning. Mikey, seeing as you are going that way anyway, would you oblige?"

"Sure Adam, I'd be glad to."

"Thanks, I need a couple of telegraphs sent. I'll write them out whilst we drink coffee. If you can take them to Sidney in the telegraph office before starting work at the mercantile, I'd be grateful," said Adam.

"OK Adam," said Mikey.

Adam turned to Jake, "You coming in the house for coffee, Jake?"

"Sure, why not," Jake replied.

The three men made their way across the yard to the house. Adam opened the door and let the others go in front of him. He made sure to close the door quietly behind him as everyone in the house was still asleep.

Adam gestured to the sofa and armchairs for Jake and Mikey and went to the kitchen to let Hop Sing know that three cups and a pot of coffee would be needed in the main room. Returning to the main room, he sat and told Jake and Mikey to make themselves comfortable as the coffee would be right out.

"I'm just going to write out these messages, so if you will please excuse me for a few minutes." The other two men nodded and Adam went and at sat down at Ben's office desk. Pulling out a couple of sheets of paper and a pen and ink, he quickly wrote two messages before blotting them with some paper. Finishing, he rolled them up and secured each of them with a small piece of string.

Adam took the messages with him and sat down in the armchair just as Hop Sing arrived with a tray of three cups, a large pot of coffee and what looked like freshly baked cookies. Hop Sing put the tray on the coffee table and the three men thanked him as he returned to the kitchen.

**Meanwhile Upstairs...**

Paul Harrison woke up and, at first, he was a little disorientated. He knew he wasn't at home, from the surroundings, but it took him a few moments to remember where he was. 'Ah yes I'm in Adam Cartwright's room at the Ponderosa Ranch'. He got up and stretched his arms above his head. Adam's bed was comfortable enough, but it was a little softer than his own and he preferred a firmer bed. 'Oh well, if Little Joe is better I might be able to sleep in my own bed tonight' he thought.

Paul crossed the room, poured some water into the bowl and washed his face, the cool water waking him up fully. He quickly washed himself and then put on his shirt and pants. Deciding that it was still early, judging from the daylight he could see, he decided not to put on his boots. Leaving the room, he quietly made his way into Hoss and Little Joe's room to check on Little Joe.

He knocked lightly on the door before opening it slowly. He noticed Hoss's bed was empty, Adam obviously already up. Adam hadn't tried to get him up during the night, so he assumed that Little Joe's night had been OK. He approached the bed slowly just in case the floorboards creaked.

Arriving at Little Joe's beside, he leant over and felt his little patient's face. No fever apparent, the skin was warm but normally so and there was no clamminess. The doctor then gently lifted one of Joe's eyelids and Joe stirred. The doctor waited for a few seconds to see if Little Joe woke up and deciding he wasn't going to, he tried lifting the eyelid again. Joe didn't stir this time so he waited a few seconds so that he could observe the pupil movement. It looked perfectly normal so he tried the other eye and again, after a few seconds, the pupil movement was normal. 'Excellent' he thought.

Looking at the bandage, the doctor observed that it had slipped a little, probably due to Little Joe moving about during the night. Checking carefully, he saw that the bandage was still secure and there was no sign of bleeding through it. The doctor decided it could wait until Joe woke up. He stepped back and went to wash his hands again in the tableside basin before he made his way quietly back out of the room and back to Adam's bedroom. Grabbing his boots, he headed down the stairs.

He was half way down and had turned the corner on the stairs when he observed Adam, Jake the ranch hand and Mikey the stranger, sitting drinking coffee in the main room. He waved to Adam and Adam acknowledged the doctor and mimed drinking a cup of coffee to Paul. Paul nodded and Adam quickly went to the kitchen to get another cup.

Paul sat down next to Mikey. "Morning all," he said and he accepted the cup of coffee Adam passed him.

"Morning doc," replied Mikey and Jake.

"Hey doc, any news on Little Joe's condition?" asked Jake.

"Yes," replied the doctor. "I'm pleased to say that he's woken up from the deep sleep he was in and is able to talk to us."

"That's wonderful news doc, I'm glad to hear that. I can't wait to see that little rascal running around the ranch again. He is always so full of life, it keeps us all young," said Jake chuckling.

"I'm really glad to hear that your brother is recovering, too, Adam," said Mikey. "Well, I think I best be getting on then. Adam, I'll take those messages to the telegraph office first for you." said Mikey.

"Thank you for your concern, Mikey," said Adam, handing him the rolled up messages and a couple of dollars. "Please use the rest of the money to get yourself a nice breakfast in town," said Adam.

Mikey looked at the money and nodded. "Thank you Adam, I'll take you up on that. Don't worry about your messages, they will be sent first thing. Be seeing you doc, nice meeting you Jake." said Mikey to the other men.

"Nice to meet you, young man" said Doctor Harrison.

"See ya later Mikey. You never know, you might be back here working soon," said Jake, standing up and shaking Mikey's hand.

Mikey shook hands with the doctor and Adam before he and Adam walked to the door. Adam walked out to the barn with him and watched Mikey quickly saddle his horse. "Thanks once again Mikey," said Adam and shook Mikey's hand again. Mikey mounted up and waved to Adam before he trotted out of the yard and galloped off in the direction of town.

Adam returned to the house. "I'm going to get to work, too, Adam. Thanks for the coffee, " said Jake. "Be seeing ya doc" and he walked out of the house, shutting the door carefully behind him.

Adam sat down in the armchair and yawned.

"Rough night, Adam?" enquired the doctor.

"No Paul, not really. Joe's whimpering kinda woke me a couple of times, but it was only because he had turned his head on the wounded side. I managed to settle him down pretty quickly and he wasn't really awake, so I didn't see any need to disturb you. I just couldn't relax properly after the first time, so I guess I didn't really get that much rest, but I'm sure I'll be fine. Have you checked on him this morning?"

"Yes Adam, I checked in on him before coming down. No sign of fever and his eyes are responding perfectly well this morning. I did notice his bandage had slipped a little, probably from his moving about in his sleep, but it seems to be secure enough so I'm going to leave changing it until Little Joe is awake."

"Do you think that he's out of the woods now, Paul?" Adam asked hopefully.

"Yes Adam, I'm pretty sure that, provided the wound is kept clean and Joe rests up properly, he will make a full recovery. He's a very lucky little boy!"

Adam visibly sighed, "Well that's a relief, Paul. Don't worry, we'll do everything you tell us to do with regards to the care of his wound and Pa will ensure that Joe rests up, I can assure you of that."

Paul chuckled "Yes I'm sure he will, Adam. I'm just not sure that Joe will be so happy to do what is being asked of him. Like I told you, being only six years old, he's going to be quite a handful and I don't envy you all."

"Well that's Pa's responsibility, Paul and Joe will either comply or feel Pa's wrath as soon as he is well enough and I wouldn't want to be in Joe's shoes if that happens," said Adam.

"No I suppose not," laughed the doctor.

"You know, Paul, I don't think I realised up until recently just how hard it is to be a parent. Watching Little Joe, laying in his bed looking hurt, has almost been too much for me to handle. Personally, I'm looking forwards to Pa being back home, so I can let him be the person in charge again," said Adam.

"Ben would be proud of how well you have handled everything, whilst he has been away, Adam."

"Umm, I don't know about that, Paul. I haven't exactly handled everything like he would have expected, "said Adam.

"I think you don't give yourself enough credit, young man. You seem to forget that you are only eighteen. There are not many parents that trust their son to take on the responsibility of caring for the business and their younger siblings whilst they go away on a business trip. Look, you can only do your best in each situation, Adam, and I am sure that your Pa would be proud of the way you have behaved overall. Even if on occasion he might not have approved of the way you went about things," said Doctor Harrison.

"I hope your right, Paul," said Adam, standing up.

"I'm going to see if Hop Sing is preparing breakfast and then I think it's time to get Hoss up. Do you think Little Joe is up to eating something Paul?"

"Yes, Adam, if Little Joe wants some food, he can have a little, but he must stay in bed," said the doctor.

Adam nodded, "I'll get Hop Sing to prepare a tray to take up for him" and he went to the kitchen to see Hop Sing. Adam returned a few minutes later, "Hop Sing says breakfast will be ready in about 10 minutes. He said he is preparing scrambled eggs, gammon, biscuits and his plum jam."

"Sounds delicious, Adam," said Doctor Harrison.

"I agree, Paul. I best go and get Hoss up then. Shall I wake Little Joe?" asked Adam.

"No, let him sleep a while longer, Adam. Now that Joe is out of the deep sleep he was in, I am happy for him to rest up as long as he can, as it will allow his injury to heal quicker. I will go and check on him again whilst you get Hoss up," said Doctor Harrison and he followed Adam up the stairs.

"Breakfast ready, everybody," yelled Hop Sing a few minutes later.

Hoss was ready as he had been woken up by Adam and had hurriedly dressed, hoping to drop in on Little Joe before going down to breakfast. However, Adam had vetoed this idea and told him that the doctor was checking on Little Joe and he was to go down to breakfast. Hoss had argued with Adam, earning himself a single swat on his backside and was sent on his way.

Angrily rubbing away the sting, Hoss stomped his way down the stairs making as much noise as he dared, not really wanting to disturb anyone, but he wanting to show Adam just how annoyed he was. Of course, Hoss, at that moment, wasn't aware that Little Joe had woken from his coma-like state the night before as Adam hadn't had the chance to tell him.

Adam stopped by the boys' room to tell the doctor that breakfast was ready and he scowled at hearing Hoss stomping down the stairs. "Breakfast is ready, Paul."

"Be right there, Adam. I'm just laying out the bandages, ready for changing them after breakfast. Please, could you ask Hop Sing to put mine in the warmer for a few minutes?"

"Sure Paul, see you downstairs," said Adam. Adam hurried downstairs to have a word with Hoss about his attitude.

When Adam arrived at the table he found Hoss sitting in his normal seat, muttering under his breath.

"Hoss, what was that stomping down the stairs all about, hmm?" said Adam angrily. "I told you, you could see Little Joe after breakfast, didn't I? I don't appreciate you back talking me, which is why you got swatted and, then you stomp down the stairs making so much noise that you could have woken Joe. I'm not very happy with your attitude this morning, young man. Now, I suggest you get control of yourself or today will be a very uncomfortable day for you."

Hoss looked up at Adam and looked away quickly, "Sorry, Adam," he mumbled.

"What was that?" asked Adam.

Hoss looked up at his older brother and saw that Adam was still glaring at him. "I'm sorry, Adam," he said in a more normal voice. He paused then as he thought about what Adam had said. "Hey, wait, you said I could have woken Joe, didn't ya?"

"Yes, Hoss, I did. Joe woke from his deep sleep late last night. I would have told you, but it was late and I didn't want to disturb you. I was going to tell you about it this morning, before you went to see him, because there will be some rules we all have to follow around Joe. Now, why don't we eat breakfast and then, if it is OK with Doctor Paul, you can take Little Joe's breakfast up and sit with him awhile?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry for sassing you, Adam," said Hoss.

"Apology accepted, Hoss. Now eat," said Adam, taking his place at the table and helping himself to some scrambled eggs, gammon and a cup of coffee.

Hop Sing came out of the kitchen with a plate of biscuits, fresh from the oven. "Where doctor?" he asked.

"Oh, he's just checking on Little Joe, Hop Sing. Could you please plate up some food for him and put it in the warmer for a while?"

"Yes, Master Adam. Master Hoss, you like some fresh milk to drink with breakfast?"

Hoss swallowed a mouthful of ham and eggs, "Yes please."

Hop Sing loaded a plate with scrambled eggs and ham for the doctor and went back into the kitchen to place it in the warmer before he returned with Hoss's glass of milk. Placing it front of Hoss, he asked Adam. "You need anything else, Master Adam?"

"No, thank you, Hop Sing."

Adam had finished his breakfast and was chatting with Hoss when Doctor Harrison appeared downstairs. The doctor walked across the main room and sat down at the table. Reaching for the coffee pot and a cup, he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning Hoss, how are you this morning?" asked the doctor.

"Morning Doctor Paul. I'm OK. How is Joe? Can I go see him?" asked Hoss.

"Your brother is much better, I'm please to say, Hoss. He will need to stay in bed for a week or so, but..." and he looked up at Adam before getting the nod. "…I am pretty sure he is going to be OK, Hoss. You can go and talk with him any time Adam is happy for you too, provided you promise to abide by a few rules I set," said Doctor Harrison.

Hoss gulped down his milk. "Yes sir, uhm, what rules are they then?"

"Well, rule one is that you cannot let little Joe get out of bed if only you and he are in the room. Joe needs to rest up as much as he can, and you can't let him talk you into helping him get out of bed, not even to use the chamber pot, OK? If he needs to get out of bed for that, then call your Pa, Adam or Hop Sing."

Hoss nodded.

"OK, rule two. If Joe looks like he is in any pain, you must let an adult like Adam or your Pa know about it immediately."

"I will, Doctor Paul, I promise."

"Good, and rule three. If you are told to leave Joe alone, leave him be and let him rest. I don't want you sneaking back in behind your Pa's and Adam's back, do you hear me? It's really important you stick to these rules, Hoss. Do you think you can?"

"Yes, sir, I promise I will. Can we play cards and checkers and such?"

The doctor laughed, "Yes Hoss, you can sit and talk to him, play cards, checkers or anything else you want to provided that Little Joe stays in bed."

Hoss looked at Adam and then back at the doctor, "Doctor Paul, umm, Adam said if it was alright with you, I could maybe take Little Joe's breakfast up to him, can I?"

"Yes, Hoss. Joe will probably feel hungry, but shouldn't eat too much at first. If you load up a plate with a small amount of scrambled eggs and ham and a glass of milk onto a tray, that should be plenty. I'll come up with you to help Joe into a sitting position, then I'll leave you to sit with him. OK?"

"Yes, sir," said Hoss, nodding, "May I be excused, Adam?"

"Yes, Hoss off you go. Hop Sing will get you a tray and a glass of milk for Joe. Only half fill it though, Hoss, as I don't want you spilling milk all over the stairs," said Adam.

Hoss returned with the tray and a half-full glass of milk a few minutes later and he plated up a small portion of scrambled eggs and a couple of smallish slices of gammon before putting the plate on the tray and picking it up. "I'm ready with Little Joe's breakfast, Doctor Paul."

The doctor swallowed the last of his coffee, "OK Hoss, let's go wake your brother," and he walked in front of Hoss and up the stairs, leading the way back to the boys' room.

Doctor Harrison entered the room and, after opening the window a little to let in some fresh air, he gently shook Little Joe's arm. "Wake up, Joe, time for breakfast."

Little Joe woke at hearing the voice and turning over, opening his eyes. He saw Hoss with a tray of what looked like food and he tried to sit up, wincing as he did so.

"Hold on Little Joe, let me help you," said Doctor Harrison, placing his arms under Joe's armpits.

"Hoss, I'm going to lift Joe up a bit, can you prop a couple of pillows up for me, please?"

With that the doctor lifted Joe forwards. Hoss placed the breakfast tray down on the bedside table and then he quickly arrange the pillows as the doctor had asked him too. Doctor Harrison lifted Joe back and rested him gently against the pillows so that he was sitting up, properly supported.

"OK, Hoss, I'm going to leave you to serve your brother his breakfast." He turned to address Little Joe, "Try to eat something Joe, but take it slow. You might feel hungrier than you really are and your throat might be a bit sore. I'll be back to change your bandage and give you another powder for the pain shortly, OK?"

"Yes sir, Doctor Paul. Hey Hoss, let me have that tray then, I'm starving," said Little Joe. Doctor Paul laughed and then left the room so the boys could talk.

Little Joe grabbed the fork and began shovelling the scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Hey, Joe, slow down, you heard what the doctor said, didn't ya?" said Hoss.

"Mmmm 'ungry," mumbled Little Joe with a mouthful of scrambled egg.

"Yeah, but, you don't want ta get into trouble, do ya?" said Hoss.

Little Joe swallowed his eggs, realising that swallowing was indeed difficult. He grabbed the glass of milk, took a drink and he coughed.

"Told ya, Joe, now take it easy," said Hoss scolding softly.

Joe coughed again and took another sip of milk. His throat hurt but he was still really hungry. He put some scrambled egg on his fork and, this time, he was careful to chew and swallow slowly. Continuing to eat at the slow pace, Joe found that he could manage to swallow without having to drink in between each bite, even when eating the ham. He managed to finish the plate of food and Hoss took the plate and tray off the bed, leaving Joe holding what was left of the glass of milk.

"Joe?"

"Yeah Hoss," croaked Little Joe.

"Was you able to hear me whilst you were asleep yesterday?" Hoss asked.

"I don't think so, Hoss. Last I remember was the pony rearing up at that snake, and then waking up in my bed last night sometime. My head sure does hurt Hoss, what happened to me?" asked Joe.

"Well Joe, you fell off Beauty when the snake startled her and you hit you head on a rock. You cut your head real bad Joe. I thought you were dead." Hoss started crying, "I'm sorry Joe, it was my fault you got hurt, (sob) I should never(sob) have let (sob) you (sob) ride on (sob) your own (sob)."

Little Joe's hand went up to his head and he felt the bandages there, accidentally brushing against the side where it hurt. "Ow," he said.

Hoss put his hand on Little Joe's, "Don't do (sob) that Joe, (sob) you'll make (sob) it worse," said Hoss, trying hard to get his crying under control.

Little Joe's eyes filled with tears, his head hurt much worse now and he also felt guilty that Hoss was blaming himself for the accident.

"It's not (sob) your (sob) fault (sob), Hoss, I made (sob) you (sob) let (sob) me," said Little Joe.

Hoss stood and, leaning across his younger brother, he hugged him whilst they both cried. A few moments passed before there was a coughing sound from the door. Hoss released Little Joe and stood up before he looked over to the door to see Doctor Harrison standing there with Adam by his side.

"Uhm, Doctor Paul. Little Joe's head is hurting him real bad, he accidentally touched it when we were talking about what happened yesterday," said Hoss.

The doctor made his way over to the bed and he looked at the bandage to see if there was any blood on it. Happy that Little Joe hadn't dislodged anything, he spoke to him. "Hey Joe, Hoss said your head is hurting. Is it really bad?"

Little Joe went to nod, but the doctor stopped him. "Just tell me, Joe, please."

"(sob) Yes, sir (sob) it is hurting (sob) real bad now," said Little Joe.

"OK, then, let me take the bandage off and clean the wound. I'll put a new bandage on and I'll get you another powder to help with the pain, OK?" he asked

Joe sobbed, "OK, (sob), can Adam (sob) or Hoss (sob) stay with (sob) me please?"

"I think it would be better if they went downstairs for a bit whilst I do this, Joe, but they can come and check on you afterwards, OK?"

"Yes, (sob) sir (sob)."

"Good boy, I'll try and be as quick and gentle as I can Joe, but it is going to hurt a little whilst I do this." He turned to Adam, "Adam, please take Hoss downstairs whilst I sort out Joe's bandages, will you? It's not something I want either of you to have to see," said the doctor.

"OK, Paul. We'll be right back Joe, as soon as the doctor's finished, OK? You do as he asks you and it won't take long. Be brave Joe. We all love you." and with that Adam put his hands on Hoss's shoulders and guided him out of the bedroom.


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Note: Firstly thank you for those asking for an update, I am sorry for the delay, real life has gotten in the way of my writing! **

**Secondly, I really want to say thank you to my two beta readers Jaspers Mom and Little Leaf of the Redwoods, both awesome authors themselves and they really are helping me improve the delivery of my story, checking for obvious errors and improving the authenticity. I really couldn't do it without either of them. **

**Have been asked to go back to the Evans family in the next chapter so I aim to do that. If anyone else has any comments on how they think the story should be laid out please feel free to PM your thoughts. Other than that read and enjoy this chapter and review it please.**

* * *

Michael Willis rode into Virginia City and made his way to the telegraph office. The office door was closed and the blind was still down over the door. Looking around, he spied a sign. 'Office hours 8 am – 8 pm.'

Mikey walked his horse down the street to the mercantile where Mr. Carter was sweeping the porch. "Good Morning, Mr. Carter."

"Good Morning, young man. You are out early this morning, is everything OK? " asked Mr. Carter.

"Oh Yes, Sir, I just rode into town. I spent the night at the Ponderosa ranch as it was a bit late by the time I delivered the message from the Sheriff. I was happy to start back but Adam Cartwright offered me supper and a bed for the night. Adam has asked me to make sure a couple of messages are sent off urgently this morning, but the telegraph office isn't open yet. Do you want me to start work right now?" asked Mikey.

"No, have you eaten any breakfast yet?" asked Mr. Carter

"No, Sir. Adam did offer, but I wanted to get back to town early because I didn't want you to think you were wrong to offer me a few days' work. I was going to drop off these messages, go and get changed and have some breakfast before coming to work. Sir, I wasn't expecting you to be opening the store so early. I don't want to lose the job you offered to me because I need the money. I can start right now if you let me go out to the telegraph office when it opens."

"It's OK, young man. I don't usually open until 8 o'clock myself, but I woke up early so I thought I'd get started. You go and get yourself some breakfast and be back here by around 8, OK?"

"Yes Sir, Mr. Carter, I'll be here," said Mikey, walking his horse to the livery quickly. He wanted to go wash up and change his shirt before breakfast. Since he had already paid for breakfast at the boarding house, Mikey thought he'd make sure that the messages were sent off and kept the change Adam had promised him for breakfast at another time.

After putting his horse back in the livery, Mikey made his way to the boarding house and went to the reception desk to get his room key.

"You didn't stay the night here, Mr. Willis," said the young girl behind the reception desk.

"No, miss, the Sheriff had a little job for me to do so I spent it elsewhere. Is it still OK to have breakfast?"

"Oh yes, Sir, of course. Breakfast will be served very shortly. Can I get you anything else?"

"No, Miss, just my room key. I want wash up before eating."

"Yes, Sir, room 6 I believe," said the young lady handing over the key.

Mikey took the key and, thanking the young lady, he headed up stairs to wash up and change his shirt.

Mikey reappeared downstairs 10 minutes later, feeling much fresher. He gave the room key back to the young lady at the reception desk and headed into the dining room for breakfast.

After eating a fine breakfast of scrambled eggs, ham, grits, orange juice and coffee, Mikey took his leave. Taking the rolled up messages, he strode out of the boarding house towards the telegraph office.

The telegraph office was open. Sidney, the telegraph operator, was sorting out his note pad and checking that the equipment was working OK. He went through the same routine everyday, even though he knew that everything was working from the night before. When he had been trained to operate the equipment the salesman had told him that he should routinely send a test message to the nearest receiving station each day to verify the line was working and Sidney did this religiously each morning.

Mikey knocked on the door before walking in. "Excuse me Sir, I have a couple of urgent messages to be sent from Adam Cartwright."

Sidney finished his testing and looked up from his seat. "Good morning young man, did you say Adam Cartwright wanted some messages sent?"

"Yes Sir, here they are," said Mikey as he handed over the rolled up messages.

Sidney accepted the messages and unsealed the paperwork. Quickly reading the two messages, he did a quick calculation in his head, "That'll be one dollar and ten cents, then, please."

Mikey handed over the two dollars and Sidney handed him the change,

"I'll get straight to these messages," said Sidney

"Thank you Sir, I'll be getting along then," said Mikey, turning and walking out of the office and making his way over to the mercantile.

Sidney sat down at the telegraph equipment again and he quickly tapped out the first message.

'For Attention Of Mr. Benjamin Cartwright, care of Sheriff Dawson, Carson City:

Stop. Pa, Little Joe has awoken from the deep sleep he was in. Stop. Dr. Paul is at the ranch keeping a watch on him but he says that signs of a full recovery are good. Stop. Both Hoss and I are anxious to see you. Stop. No need to ride hard, **looks like things are turning the corner around here**. Stop. Please rest in Carson City if you need to. Stop. Signed Adam. '

Getting a message received response, he signed his name on the bottom of the message and put it in the 'complete pile' nail on his right.

Picking up the second piece of paper he tapped out the next message.

'For Attention Of Sheriff Dawson, Carson City. Stop.

Sheriff Dawson, Sheriff Roy Coffee of Virginia City speaks highly of you. Stop. My pa, Benjamin Cartwright of the Ponderosa Ranch, Virginia City will be riding through town today. Stop. He is trying to get back home urgently as my younger brother has been injured. Stop. I need someone to locate him and get him a message sent alongside this one. Stop. Please could you detail a Deputy to locate him. Stop. All costs of this will be paid. Stop. Signed Adam Cartwright.'

Sidney waited for the message received response before he signed the bottom of the paper and placed in on his sent pile. He sat back and smiled to himself, 'I'm right glad that little boy is going to be OK, he's a cheeky little lad but he's always smiling when he comes into town.'

At dusk, Ben Cartwright had left the Silver Mine, which was located about half an hours ride outside Boulder City. He knew the trail between Boulder City and Carson City pretty well, which is why he had decided to risk riding out alone, even when the light was fading. Riding through the dark, until he was unable to see the trail clearly any more, he decided to stop and rest for the night. It was a moonless light and, although Ben was anxious to get home to his boys, he had enough experience to know that riding in the dark was a sure way to get lost or injure himself or his horse.

Ben spotted what looked like a cluster of rocks and he slowly approached them, listening carefully to the noises around him. Feeling comfortable that there were no predators around, including human ones, he rode near the rocks. He dismounted and then tied up his horse.

He felt around the area in the darkness and, finding a few twigs and some brush, he began to prepare a fire. When a small fire had been lit, he was able to look around the area a little further. There were three large rocks behind him which would provide some protection from the wind and a tree at the end on the left. Picking up a small branch, he lit it from the fire and he stood up. He had a quick check around the rocks and finding several smaller rocks, he collected them and put them around the fire. Then, he returned to searching for enough wood to keep the fire going all night.

After collecting what he thought was enough dry wood, he returned to the fireside, dumping the wood down near it. He then walked to his horse to take off the saddle and saddle bags. Ben unpacked a nose bag for his horse with a few oats in and he hung this over the horse's head. Putting the saddle down near the fire, he made himself comfortable by leaning up against the saddle.

Ben rooted through the saddle bags and dug out a small coffee pot and a bag of coffee grounds, his canteen and some beef jerky. He also found a sandwich the local Sheriff's wife had prepared for him and what looked like a few biscuits. Silently thanking the Sheriff's wife, he took a bite from one of the biscuits and chewed on it gratefully whilst putting the coffee grounds and some water in the coffee pot. He leant forwards and placed the pot on one of the smaller stones in the fire, then he sat back to finish eating the biscuit.

It wasn't long before the smell of coffee overloaded Ben's senses. Wrapping up a piece of cloth, Ben leant forwards to pick up the coffee pot and he poured himself a cup before placing the pot on another stone near the fire to keep the coffee warm.

Ben sipped the hot coffee slowly, enjoying both the smell and the bitter taste. He looked skywards trying to see if he could estimate what the time was, but there wasn't enough light for him to determine that. He thought he had probably been riding about 3 hours. He had decided to avoid going into Boulder City to save time and make it a more direct route towards Carson City, so it was probably around 9 o'clock.

During the ride, he had alternated riding at a gallop and walking his horse to enable it to recover. He was fairly confident that he was probably only an hour and a half's hard ride from Carson City.

'Well, if I get some sleep now, I can be ready to leave at just after dawn,' he reasoned. Realising that he would be unable to water his horse before then, he went and removed the nose bag and poured water into his horse's mouth from his canteen. "I'll get you to a watering hole as soon as I can in the morning, girl," he said, stroking her face gently. Ben checked his canteen and he poured a little more into the horse's mouth before leaving just enough for some more coffee in the morning. He patted the horse's flank and settled himself down by the fire. Pulling his blanket over him, he looked up at the sky again and offered up a prayer.

"Lord, I know that you are listening. Please keep my boys safe until I return to them tomorrow evening. I know that there was a reason why you took each of my wives, even if I do not understand it at the moment, but surely you can't mean to take my Joseph. Please Lord, don't take my son. He's only a little boy. I'll do anything if you will let me keep him, even give up my own life. Please Lord, don't take my son from me, I'm not sure I could cope if you took any one of my boys," Ben said croaking out the last few words.

Ben wiped his face with his handkerchief and then finished his coffee. He piled some more wood onto the fire to keep away the coyotes and he lay down and whispered into the night air, "Goodnight Adam, goodnight Hoss and goodnight my little Joseph, please look after each other, I'll be home tomorrow."

Just after dawn, Ben awoke and, after making himself some coffee and eating the sandwich the Sheriff's wife had made for him the day before, he loaded up the saddle bags and put out the fire with the dregs from the coffee pot. He checked that his horse was OK and he went for a quick scout around to see if there was any water nearby. Ben found a stream a few minutes' walk away. He returned to the makeshift camp-site and put his saddle and saddle bags on his horse, securing them tightly before he lead his horse to the stream. Letting go of the reins, he filled his canteen up whilst his horse had a good drink.

When his horse had had a good drink, he mounted up and assessed where he was. Pleased to see that he wasn't far from the main trail, he headed in that direction.

Just under two hours later, Ben rode into Carson City and headed quickly to the telegraph office. When he arrived there, he found that it was not yet open. There was a sign on the door stating that the office would be open at 8 O'clock. Ben glanced up at the town clock and saw that it read 7.30. He really wanted to find out if there had been any news from Adam about Little Joe's condition and he wanted to send a message to Adam himself so he decided to go and find somewhere he could get some coffee and some real breakfast.

Walking his horse along the street, he spied the Sheriff's office and he went over to speak to the Deputy sitting smoking outside. "Excuse me Deputy, My Name is Benjamin Cartwright, is Sheriff Dawson about?"

Deputy Peters looked up at Ben, "Howdy, Mr. Cartwright, the sheriff said to look out for you. He's actually in the boarding house down the street having some breakfast with Deputy Horace from Virginia City. The Deputy rode in last night on orders from Roy Coffee, I believe. Seems Roy wants to provide you with an escort back home. I understand that your youngest has had some sort of accident. I'm sorry to hear about that Sir. Sheriff Dawson said I was to keep an eye out for you and give you any assistance you need. How may I help you Mr. Cartwright?"

"Thank you Deputy, Sheriff Marks in Boulder City suggested that I call in to see Sheriff Dawson when I made it into town. I was meaning to see if there were any messages from my elder son but the telegraph office is not open until 8 o'clock. Perhaps first you can tell me where I can get a cup of coffee and some breakfast in town and if there is someone who can take care of my horse for me that would be welcomed."

"Yes, Sir, there are several places you can get coffee Mr. Cartwright, but the boarding house where the sheriff is actually has the best breakfast around, even serving to those not boarding there for the night. It's down the street on the left. It's called Cole's Boarding house. If you'd like to walk down there, Mr. Cartwright, I can take your horse to our livery and Sam can take care of him," said the Deputy."

Thank you Deputy," said Ben "My horse is the brown and white mare tied up outside. I sure would be grateful if she could be given a good brush down and some oats and water. Here's two dollars for the livery."

"Yes, Sir. I will make sure Sam takes good care of your horse Mr. Cartwright," said the Deputy accepting the two dollars and following Ben out the door.

Ben walked down the street and spotted the boarding house easily enough. He crossed the street to the boarding house and knocked on the door.

The door was opened by Mrs. Cole, a round faced portly woman who smiled at the stranger. "Good morning Sir, can I help you?"

"Oh yes ma'am," said Ben taking off his hat. "I was looking for Sheriff Dawson and his Deputy said that he is having breakfast in your establishment. I was wondering ma'am if I might join him please."

"Certainly Mr?"

"Cartwright, ma'am. Ben Cartwright."

Mrs. Cole opened the door and stepped back a little before she said, "Please come in Mr. Cartwright."

"Thank you kindly ma'am," said Ben stepping into the boarding house.

Mrs Cole directed Ben into the dining room, "Please take a seat Mr. Cartwright and I will bring in some more coffee and an extra plate."

Ben approached the table. "Howdy Ben, its good to see you," said Deputy Horace

"Horace," acknowledged Ben.

Sheriff Dawson stood up and held out his hand. "Mr. Cartwright, I'm Sheriff Dawson, I replaced Sheriff Watson last month."

"Pleased to meet you Sheriff," said Ben shaking the outstretched hand.

"Please take a seat Mr. Cartwright, Betsy-Sue does the best breakfast in this here town, " said Sheriff Dawson sitting back down.

Ben pulled out a chair and sat down opposite Horace.

"Ben, Roy sent me into town to escort you back home. I've arranged for a fresh horse if you need one and the livery owner has already been asked to take care of your horse, so we can leave as soon as you are ready. On a personal note, I'd like to say that everyone is real sorry to hear about young Joseph," said Horace

"Thank you Horace. I am worried about him as well, in fact the only reason I came into town was to find out if there was any news but the telegraph office was closed," said Ben.

Mrs. Cole appeared at that moment with a plate and a pot of fresh coffee which she put down in front of Ben. "There you go Mr. Cartwright. Please help yourself to whatever you want, there should be plenty available and it was only cooked just a few minutes before you arrived."

"Thank you Mrs. Cole," said Ben

"You are welcome Mr. Cartwright," said Mrs. Cole, pouring a cup of coffee for Ben.

Ben helped himself to a little of everything on the table and took a sip of the coffee. It was hot and bitter just how he liked it. The food was delicious just as he had been told it was.

Horace and Sheriff Dawson let Ben finish his breakfast and pour another cup of coffee before they started talking.

"Mr. Cartwright, the telegraph office will be open shortly and as well as Horace being sent here, Roy Coffee asked me to provide you with any assistance you require. Is there anything else I can do for you?" asked the Sheriff.

Ben sat back and thought for a second, "Actually Sheriff, I think that everything seems to have been organised. I am anxious to get home to my boys. I have rested up overnight but my horse sure could do with a good rest. I'd like to take up the offer of a fresh horse so I can ride on shortly. Do you think if I pay the costs that you could arrange for someone to bring my mare back to Virginia City in the next few days? I'd be happy to cover the costs of a meal and a night's rest in the International Hotel in Virginia City."

"Yes Mr. Cartwright, I believe that I can arrange for that to happen. Are you sure that you only want her brought back to Virginia City? I'd be happy to arrange for someone to bring her back to your ranch"

"Thank you Sheriff and it's Ben, Mr. Cartwright is a bit formal don't you think?" said Ben smiling. "I'm sure Virginia City would be (just) fine. The ranch is quite a way out of town and I'm sure that she will be well cared for in the Virginia City livery . My ranch hands usually go into town every few days and can bring her back home," said Ben

"OK Ben, then you must call me Matt. I will arrange for someone to bring your horse back to Virginia City just as you requested."

"Thank you Matt," said Ben handing over ten dollars to the Sheriff. "I believe that this should cover it."

Mrs. Cole came back into the dining room, "Well then gentlemen have you had enough to eat? Would you like any more coffee? I've got another pot on the stove."

"No thank you ma'am" everyone replied.

Ben reached into his shirt pocket, "The breakfast was delicious ma'am, I'd like to thank you for the fine meal and I'd like to pay for everyone's breakfast please."

Sheriff Dawson tried to object but Ben held up his hand. "Please gentlemen let me take care of this. I appreciate your kindness and assistance with regard to my situation."

The sheriff and the Deputy nodded their acceptance and Ben turned to Mrs. Cole. "Ma'am, could I please have the bill?"

"Certainly Mr. Cartwright, I'll make it out for you now," said Mrs. Cole, leaving the room and returning to the kitchen to write out the bill on one sheet of paper instead of the three she had written out before. A few moments later she returned with a bill which she handed to Ben. He looked at the bill, which was two dollars, ten cents and passing over three dollars. He said, "Please keep the change ma'am for the service."

Mrs. Cole accepted the money, blushed and curtsied. "Thank you Mr. Cartwright, I am glad you enjoyed the meal. Please feel free to drop by any time you are in town."

Ben smiled, "I will ma'am, I'll bring my boys in the very next time I pass though."

"Oh yes, Mr Cartwright. I'd be very happy to cater for you and your boys. In fact if you telegraph prior to coming I will make them a nice cake for tea."

Ben stood and took Mrs. Cole's hand, "Thank you, I will. My boys would love to hear that you would make a cake especially for their visit. Now, if you'll excuse me ma'am I'd like to go and see if there is any news about my youngest."

"Yes of course Mr. Cartwright. I truly hope your son recovers quickly from whatever ails him, please come back soon."

"Thank you ma'am. Matt, Horace, if you'll excuse me I just need to drop into the telegraph office to see if there is news from Adam. I can join you both back at the Sheriff's office if you would like," said Ben.

"OK Ben, we'll meet you back there," said Horace

The three men thanked Mrs. Cole for the meal and then left heading off in the same direction, until Ben needed to cross the street to the telegraph office.

The door to the telegraph office was propped open and Charlie Parsons the telegraph operator was tapping out his first message of the day. Ben knocked on the door and was waved inside. Charlie finished his message and listened for a reply. Receiving one that said that that the last message had been successful, he signed the message and looked up at Ben.

"Good morning Sir, how may I help you?"

"Good Morning, My name is Ben Cartwright, I was wondering if you had any messages here for me from my son. They would be sent from Virginia City."

"I don't think I have any messages for you at present Mr Cartwright, but if you would like to wait a moment I can check the one's on the wall," said Charlie.

He was looking through the messages from last night, when the equipment started up with the incoming message start signals. "Excuse me Sir, I need to get this."

"Of course," said Ben.

Charlie picked up his head set and pen and started writing the message down.

The message read:

'Pa, Little Joe has awoken from the deep sleep he was in. Stop. Dr. Paul is at the ranch keeping a watch on him but he says that signs of a full recovery are good. Stop. Both Hoss and I are anxious to see you. Stop. No need to ride hard, **looks like things are turning the corner around here**. Stop. Please rest in Carson City if you need to. Stop. Signed Adam. '

Charlie finished writing and tapped out a message received. He looked up at Ben. "Mr. Cartwright, I've just taken a message for you Sir" and he handed Ben the message.

Ben read the message whilst Charlie turned back to the equipment which had started up again. He picked up his pen and wrote the incoming message down. The second message read:

'For Attention Of Sheriff Dawson, Carson City. Stop.

Sheriff Dawson, Sheriff Roy Coffee of Virginia City speaks highly of you. Stop. My pa, Benjamin Cartwright of the Ponderosa Ranch, Virginia City will be riding through town today. Stop. He is trying to get back home urgently as my younger brother has been injured. Stop. I need someone to locate him and get him a message sent alongside this one. Stop. Please could you detail a Deputy to locate him. Stop. All costs of this will be paid. Stop. Signed Adam Cartwright.'

Charlie tapped out the message received message and putting down his pen he addressed Ben. "I've just taken another message from an Adam Cartwright, Mr Cartwright. This one is for the Sheriff, but I don't think it's necessary since it asks him to seek you out and give the first one to you. Is there any reply you wish to send?"

Ben thought a moment and he replied, "Yes. Please send this... 'For Attention Of Adam Cartwright. Stop. Nice try son, I trust you but I am coming home as soon as I can. Stop. I'm so glad that Joseph has woken up. Stop. Please ensure that you do everything the doctor tells you. Stop. Hug both of your brothers and tell them I am in Carson City and will be heading out shortly. Stop. I love and miss you son, see you tonight. Signed Benjamin Cartwright.

Charlie wrote the message down as Ben said it and then began tapping it out straight away. When he was finished he asked Ben if there was anything else.

"Yes, please send this message.. 'For Attention of Sheriff Roy Coffee, Virginia City. Stop. Roy, I am on my way from Carson City. Stop. Thank you for sending Horace to arrange for a fresh horse and such. Stop. Sidney will have a message from me for Adam. Stop. Please could you ensure it gets to him, one of the ranch hands will probably be in town looking out for me if I know Adam. Stop. Signed Benjamin Cartwright."

Charlie wrote the message down and after sending it he calculated the costs of both messages. "That will be one dollar, seventy-five cents please Sir."

Ben paid the money, thanked Charlie and headed out the door and walked off towards the Sheriff's office. Ben's heart was considerably lightened with the news that Little Joe was awake.

Horace was waiting outside the Sheriff's office, sitting on the bench drinking coffee with two horses tied up at the rail, ready and waiting for Ben. Horace had loaded the saddle bags with two full canteens of water, coffee grounds and a few sandwiches he had asked to be prepared in the saloon. Ben's horse had been settled into the livery and had been brushed down and given fresh water, oats and a stall full of fresh comfortable straw. The horse Horace had arranged for Ben had been saddled with Ben's blankets and saddle.

Horace stood up when Ben was only a few feet away, "Any news Ben?"

"Yes Horace. Little Joe is awake."

"Oh God, I'm right glad to hear that Ben."

"Yes, it is good news but Paul is still at the ranch so Joe isn't out of the woods yet. Let's go now Horace. I would like to be at home with my sons before nightfall if possible," said Ben.

"Yes of course, everything is ready, let me just take this in and say good bye to the Sheriff," said Horace and he threw away the coffee dregs and took the cup back in the office.

Sheriff Dawson followed Horace out of the office. Horace and Ben mounted up and Matt Dawson shook both of their hands. "Safe journey gentlemen, please get Roy to let me know you arrived OK."

"Sure Matt, I'll send a message as soon as we arrive back in town," said Horace.

"I hope your son is OK Ben," said the Sheriff.

"Thank you Matt, he's got the best doctor in the area looking after him so I have faith that he will be. Thank you for your concern and your assistance Matt, I'm grateful."

"Don't mention it Ben, hopefully the next time we meet will be under different circumstances." said the Sheriff.

Ben and Horace waved their hands and turning away they trotted off in the direction of Virginia City. As soon as they were out of the town they broke into a gallop.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note: WARNING this chapter contains old fashioned discipline in the form of spanking as it would have happened the that time period. If this bothers you please don't read on.**

**Thanks once again to my awesome beta's and to those who have been good enough to review or PM. I hope you enjoy the chapter because I have worked hard on this one in particular.**

* * *

Mr. Evans started home from the fields early as he wanted to get home to get the talk with young Tom out of the way. He guided the wagon towards the farm with a heavy heart.

Turning onto the track that lead up to the farm from the main trail, he saw Will sweeping the porch and he became angry. I thought I'd made it clear that Thomas was to do those chores without help' he thought to himself. He shook the reins and urged the team into a quicker trot.

Will looked up when he heard the wagon and he saw his Pa scowling. Bracing himself for the expected chastisement, he stopped sweeping and propping the broom up against the wall of the house. He hurried down to meet the wagon.

"Hi Pa," he tried brightly in an attempt to deflect his father's anger.

"Oh it's hi Pa is it, tell me young man, were my eyes deceiving me or were you just sweeping the porch, which is one of the chores on the list I assigned to your brother this morning?"

"No Sir, it was me," said Will.

"Where is your brother?" asked Mr. Evans angrily.

"Uhm, he's lying down Pa, I..."

"He's WHAT?" interrupted Mr. Evans.

"Calm down Pa please," said Will.

"Don't you tell me to calm down, boy, I am really disappointed in you William. I thought that I could trust you to ensure that Thomas learned part of his lesson by doing what was asked of him today without complaint. Yet I get home to find that not only were you doing a chore assigned to him, you let him go and lie down. Just how much of the list did he do before you deemed it necessary to ignore my instructions?" asked Mr. Evans in a voice that dared William to lie.

Will faced the angry father in front of him and said, "He did most of the list, Pa and he made a damn good job of all of the tasks he completed, sir. I'm sorry Pa but I think that the list had way too many chores for a boy of Tom's age to have to complete in a day..."

"Oh so now you're the Pa are you?" Mr. Evans retorted.

Will winced but continued looking at his father. "No, Sir. It's just that Tom worked really hard without complaining and he was in a lot of pain earlier. Tom's muscles just aren't strong enough to cope with that sort of punishment Pa and I'd rather you punish me for disobeying you than have let him hurt himself," said Will bravely.

Mr. Evans sighed, "Go get your brother, William."

"Yes, sir," replied Will sadly and he headed into the house to go and wake Tom.

When Will walked into the room he shared with Tom, he found Tom fully awake, curled up in a ball on his side and crying softly.

"Tom, Pa's home and he wants to speak to with you outside," he said gently.

Tom turned over and Will saw the tears on his younger brother face. "Why are you crying, Tom?"

"I h..heard Pa telling...you off for ….d..disobeying him for doing the rest of the chores I was s..supposed to complete Will," sobbed Tom. "I'm s..sorry y..you got in t..trouble b..because of m..me"

Will sat down on the bunk and pulled his brother into a quick hug. "Tom, you are not responsible for me being in trouble with Pa, I am. I made the decision to disobey and if the same situation arose again, I would make the same choice. Look, Tom, sometimes you just have to stand up for what you believe in no matter the consequences. Now don't worry about me. You better come quickly before Pa gets any madder."

Tom hugged his brother back and whispered, "OK", before he wiped his eyes and stood up, grabbing his boots from the end the bed. He quickly slipped them on. Both boys left the bedroom and went out to meet their angry father, Will collecting the list of chores he'd signed off on the way.

Whilst he was waiting for Will to get Tom, Mr. Evans unhitched the team from the wagon and he took them into the barn to their stalls, ensuring that each horse had fresh water and access to the feed trough. That done, Mr. Evans left the barn to go and parked the wagon under the lean-to around the side of the barn. He had just completed putting the wagon in place when he spied the boys walking across the yard and he waited for them to come to him.

Mr. Evans stood there with his arms crossed, assessing the boys in front of him. Tom was the first to speak up.

"Hello, sir, before you punish me I need to tell ya, I did just as you told me today, I promise I did everything Will and Ma asked me to do."

"And exactly what did you do, Thomas?" asked Mr. Evans.

Will passed his father the list and Mr. Evans took a moment to read it before he replied. "So you completed only half the list then, young man?"

Tom nodded, "Yes sir," he replied in a quiet voice.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry Pa, I just couldn't lift my arms any more, they were hurting something fierce and, well, Will rubbed some lineament into my arms and then sent me inside to lie down," said Thomas starting to sob.

"So basically, you are saying that William stopped you from completing the list of chores I set out for you. Is that what I'm hearing?" said Mr. Evans, looking at his youngest.

Tom looked up at his older brother and then back at his father, "Y..yes, s..Sir," he sobbed.

"OK, Thomas, go brush down the horses in the barn. I'll come and talk with you shortly."

Tom looked sadly at Will, feeling guilty that William was going to be in trouble with their father because he had been protecting him.

"Now son, I need to speak to your brother," scolded Mr. Evans.

Tom nodded his head and ran off to do as he was told, unable to see clearly due to the tears pooling in his eyes.

"William, go wait for me in the shed please," said Mr. Evans. He watched Will trudge off towards the shed and he went into the house. "Sarah?" he called out.

Mrs. Evans was putting away the folded clothes washing in the main bedroom. Putting down the old plaid dress she had in her hand, she left the room and went to find her husband. She pecked him on the cheek. "Hi sweetheart, I wasn't expecting you home this early," she said.

"Hello My darling, I did say that I would be home early today my love. Sarah..." he began, "Did you permit William helping out Thomas today?"

Mrs. Evans looked at her husband and nodded her head slightly, "Yes, my dear, I said that I understood William's reasons, but I did tell William that if you did not approve that he would have to suffer the consequences. Thomas,... young Thomas did work very hard at everything he was asked to do and William said that he just couldn't bare to see his younger brother in pain. I do think that you need to be aware of that. I am not telling you this to talk you out of whatever you have decided to do but please bare it in mind."

Mr. Evans pulled his wife into his arms, "I think I understand my dear, but I cannot let William think that it is OK to disobey me, not now or ever. I know that the list was a long one and I suppose thinking about it, I wasn't expecting it to be completed. Quite frankly, if it had been I would have been surprised but the goal was to both punish Thomas and teach him to be responsible for once in his life and to follow instructions." Mr Evans released his wife from the hug and he wiped his hand across his face. "Now I have two boys to punish," he said sadly.

"Thomas, please, I don't think I can be around to hear you punish Thomas Jr. Would you mind if William and I go for a ride in the wagon?" asked Mrs. Evans.

Mr. Evans nodded his head, "Yes, my dear, I think that perhaps that will be best. Both Thomas and I will need your comfort on your return and I don't want you to have to hear our discussions. Is supper prepared?"

"Yes, my dear, I have prepared a beef stew and there are fresh biscuits already made, I only have to warm everything up for when we are ready to eat? Will you be punishing the boys before or after supper?"

"Before. Thomas will not be joining us for supper but I will allow you to take some to him in his room. I am sure that he will not want to be around me for the rest of the night but he does deserve a meal if he has worked as hard as you say. Please do not worry my dear, thank you for telling me about everything that has happened today. I will remember it when I deliver the punishment. In fact, I have been thinking and I think that considering using the strap on Thomas was a little harsh. I was and still am angry that he risked his life in his little adventure at the lake, but I've never even used anything other than my hand on him before. So I have decided that in addition to a sound hard hand spanking, he will only receive six licks of my belt. I am sure that this will impress on him enough that the consequences are not worth it in the future."

Mr. Evans kissed his wife lightly on the cheek, "Right well then, I better go deal with our boys. I'll send William in to get you when I'm finished with him." And he walked out of the bedroom he shared with his wife, down the corridor and out the main door.

Will was leaning up against a bench in the shed waiting for his father, knowing that he has been sent to the "woodshed" rather than the barn so that Thomas wouldn't have to witness his punishment. The door opened and William stood up straight, determined to take whatever his father deemed necessary.

"Britches down and lean over the bench son," was the order given.

Will undid the button on his jeans and slipped them down to his ankles before he turned to lean over the bench.

There was the sound of a belt being pulled out of trousers and Will braced himself for the first lick.

'Thwack,' "That's for the cussing son."

Will bit his lip. His father was not someone who routinely punished the boys physically but when called upon he delivered it quite efficiently. Will braced himself for the next lash.

'Thwack,' "And that, son, is for disobeying me. I give the orders around here and you just have to obey them."

Will nodded his head, and said "yes, Sir." He waited for the next lash but it didn't come. After about 20 seconds, he glanced over his shoulder to see his father feeding the belt back through the loops in his jeans.

"Stand up and fix your britches, William," said Mr. Evans.

Will stood up and reached down to do as he was told, a little confused, as he had expected a good licking for disobeying and although it was not what he wanted 'after all who does, he thought' he had been prepared to take it just as he had told young Thomas.

When Will was decent, his father pulled him into a hug. "I'm proud of you for taking such good care of your brother and for standing up for what you feel is the right thing to do, son. However, that does not mean that it is ever OK to disobey me, do you understand? I need you to always do as I tell you, William especially in front of your brother. I can't have him see you arguing with or disobeying me."

Will nodded his head, "Yes Pa, I am sorry for disobeying you, but I am a bit confused, I was expecting a much harsher licking."

Mr. Evans chuckled, "Well son if you think I've not punished you enough, I can always add more. William, I am in charge of you and your brother until such time that you leave my home. As far as I am concerned, I do not care how old you are, if you live under my roof you obey my rules. You have to trust me enough to do right thing by your brother, even when you think it is the wrong thing. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir, I understand and no sir, you don't have to deliver your message any further with your belt."

Mr. Evans leaned William away from him slightly whilst he was still in the hug. "I love you and your brother very much. You know that right William?"

"Yes, sir, I love you too," said Will looking directly into his father's eyes, his own filling with tears that he was only just able to hold back.

"Well then, you also should know that I take no pleasure in having to punish you boys ever but it is something that a parent just has to be prepared to do and I do not aim to shirk my responsibilities. I am going to punish Thomas but having thought about it all day I have changed my mind about how and if it helps you, I can promise you that I will not be using the strap," said Mr Evans.

"Yes, sir, it sure does help, not that I blame you for being angry Pa. I wanted to take a turn at Tom myself when I found out what he had been up to behind my back. Pa, I told Mr. Kale that it was my fault as I suggested that you allow the boys to go onto the lake on their own. I offered Mr. Kale the chance to punish me for that lapse in judgement as I felt guilty, but he told me that he didn't think that is necessary. If you want to punish me for that later when you've finished with Tom, I will accept that," said Will.

"No William, I do not intend to punish you for that, you made a suggestion that came about from an honest point of view and I acted on it as I genuinely felt the same that Thomas should be given the chance to show he could be responsible and he let both of us down. That is down to Thomas and not you son but I appreciate you trying to take responsibility that shows me just how grown up you really are." He took a deep breath. "Your ma has requested that you take her out for a ride whilst Thomas Jnr. and I have out little discussion and I think that he's finished brushing the horses by now and is probably fretting about his punishment. I want to get the punishment over with before supper for the benefit of both of us. Please go and clean up and then tell your ma that you are ready whilst I hitch up the wagon."

"Yes sir," said William quickly leaving the woodshed.

Mr. Evans left the woodshed and made his way to the barn. He found that Thomas Jnr. had as he thought finished brushing the horses down and he was sitting sobbing into his hands on a hay bale. Mr. Evans thought his heart would break when he saw young Thomas and he walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "It's OK, son, we'll get through this and then everything will be forgiven."

Young Thomas looked up at his father and wrapped his arms around his father's waist. "I..I'm s..sorry I d..d..didn't g..get all the c..chores d..done Pa?" he wept.

"I know you are son, we will talk about that shortly. I am going to hitch up the team to the wagon quickly so that William can take your ma on a ride so we can have our talk. I want you to sit here whilst I do that son OK?"

"Y..yes, s..sir," Thomas agreed nodding his head into his father's chest.

"Good boy, I will only be a few minutes," said Mr Evans gently taking his hands and putting them on the boy's hands and pulling them from around his waist. He kissed Tom on the head and walked into the stalls to collect the horses that Thomas had finished brushing. The team hadn't had much rest so he reminded himself to speak to Will and get him to only take them off for a gentle trot.

Mr. Evans only just finished hitching up the team to the wagon when Will and Mrs. Evans came out of the house. Mr. Evans hugged his wife tight to him when he saw her trying to hold back the tears. He caressed her face, wiping away the stray tear that escaped from her right eye and then leaning in, he whispered in her ear, "Don't worry sweetheart everything will be OK, your baby boy will still be in one piece when you return." He leant back a little and kissed her gently on the lips.

Sarah let Thomas kiss her and when he released her lips. She buried her head into his chest, holding him tightly. "I know you will be fair darling, but it still pains me that you have to punish our son," she said with her voice breaking.

Thomas Snr. took a deep breath, his own heart breaking at the thought of what he was intending to do be the cause of his lovely wife suffering so much emotional pain. Holding her head, he ran his fingers through her hair, "Please Sarah, don't cry so, you know I am just as pained at having to punish Thomas. I fear though that if I do not follow through with a harsh punishment on this occasion, then Thomas's next adventure might not have as good an outcome." Thomas felt his wife shudder at the thought but she nodded her head, "I know you are correct Thomas, but it doesn't mean that I like it," she said softly.

"Excuse me Pa," said Will standing to the side of his father. "I sure don't want to interrupt, but young Tom needs you to get this over with just as much as you do. Why don't you let me take ma for that ride now? I'll take good care of her I promise!"

Thomas Snr gently pulled his wife's head away from his chest and he looked down into her tear filled eyes. "Sweetheart, William is correct, Thomas is in the barn waiting for me and if he's anything like I was at that age, the waiting for him is terrifying him more than the thought of the tanning. Please sweetheart, dry your eyes and get in the wagon with William so I can go and get this unpleasant task out of the way for all our sakes," he said, his voice breaking up a little.

Sarah kissed her husband on the lips and wiped her eyes, "OK," she said quietly.

Thomas released his wife from their loving embrace and he helped her climb up into the wagon. Turning to Will he said, "William, the team haven't had much rest please be careful not to urge them into anything more than a fast trot."

"I will look after them Pa." he leant forwards to whisper in his father's ear. "Don't worry Pa, Ma will be OK. I'll be there to comfort her. I was thinking of taking her out to the brook over to the east by the big oak, it's a nice view and very serene there. Is that OK with you?"

"Yes William, I think that you have chosen a wonderful place for your Ma to ride out to. I am sorry that you have to bare this burden son, but I am grateful that your Ma has someone to be with throughout this. I love you son."

"I love you too, and it's not a burden Pa," said Will.

The two men embraced quickly and patted each other on the back. "Now, get going son, give us about an hour please."

"Yes, Sir," said Will climbing up into the wagon. Will wrapped his arm around his mother and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "Are you ready to go Ma?"

"Yes, William I am," said Mrs Evans and she looked sadly towards the barn before steeling herself and patting Will's hand. Will took that as the sign to go and he shook the reigns and he said, "Gee up" and the wagon pulled away at a gentle trot.

Mr. Evans watched the wagon until Will had steered it out onto the main trail. He took several deep breaths, steeling himself for what he knew he had to do. He strode off towards the barn.

Tom was still sitting on the hay bale when his father entered the barn but now had his arms wrapped tightly around himself and he was rocking himself forwards and backwards whilst sobbing hard.

Mr. Evans gasped and ran towards his son. Taking him into his arms he told Tom how sorry he was that he had made him wait so long. He held Tom in a tight embrace, rubbing his hands up and down Tom's back until Tom's crying lessened.

"I..I'm s...sorry I..I'm b..being s..such a b..baby p..Pa," sobbed Tom.

"No, Thomas, it is my fault for making you wait so long. I'm sorry son, I forgot just how hard it is waiting to be punished. I never meant for you to have to wait so long." Mr Evans kissed the top of Tom's head.

Tom looked up and saw his father's eyes full of tears, "W..why a..are y..you, cc..crying Pa?"

"Because my son, my little boy is crying and it's my fault. Thomas, I know that you do not understand yet, but no caring parent likes to see their child in pain especially when they are the cause of it, " said Mr. Evans holding in the tears but his voice nearly breaking.

"D..does t..that m..mean you a..ain't g..gonna s..spank m..me?" asked Tom hopefully. Knowing really that he actually needed his father to go through with it as he actually felt so much guilt now and he didn't know how to handle it.

"No Thomas, I'm afraid it doesn't, you put yourself in danger and you stole things that do not belong to you. Do you really think that you honestly don't deserve this?"

Tom shook his head, "No, Pa. I jj..just d..don't w...wanna b..be ss..spanked. A..are y..you g..gonna u..use the s..strap? W..Will s..said t..that y..you m..might and h..he s..said t..that it h..hurts s..so m..much." Tom started sobbing hard again.

No Thomas, I am not going to be using the strap, I've only ever used my hand before. You did put yourself in danger this time and you stole from me. Now normally, I would consider this to be an act worthy of the strap. However, son, your Ma and William have told me just how hard you worked on the list of chores I left for you today." he held up his hand to prevent Tom's expected interruption. "Before you say anything, I want you to know that I know that you never completed the list and that's my fault for have too many chores on there. To be frank son after I thought about it, I realised that it would have been amazing if you had completed them. Because of this I've decided only to use my belt."

Tom winced and hiccuped.

"Don't Panic, Thomas. I'm not going to use it for the entire spanking just a few licks at the end. I'm sorry son but I don't see any other way of making you understand just how dangerous this situation at the lake could have been. I truly do hope that this is the only time I have to do this. OK son, now it's your time to talk, is there anything you want to tell me before we get to this unpleasant business?"

Tom shook his head, "N..no, S..sir."

Mr. Evans released Tom from his hold and lead him over to the hay bale and he sat down, pulling Tom in between his legs. "Right then Thomas, you know why you are getting this spanking don't you?

Tom sniffed, "Y..Yes, S..sir."

"Drop your britches son," Mr. Evans ordered.

Tom unfastened the buttons on his dungarees and let them fall down to his ankles. As soon as Mr. Evans saw this he pulled Tom over his left knee and put his right leg over Tom's legs to hold him in place. He knew that Tom would probably try and kick out and he wanted to ensure that he only spanked Tom on his bottom and nowhere else. Mr. Evans then unbuttoned the flap on Tom's union suit.

Young Tom threw back his hands when he felt the cool air hit his backside. "No Pa, pp...please n...not b...bare"

"I'm sorry son, but it's I'm going to be spanking you much harder and longer than normal and I need to see that I am not hurting you too much," said Mr. Evans.

Tom wailed at that statement, "P..please Pa, I p..promise to n..never t..touch a g...gun a..gain u..unless y..you a..are w..with m..me."

"Oh I know you won't Thomas, and I am going to give you a real incentive to keep that promise son! If I ever have to repeat this lesson again I will and, the next time I will use the belt all the way through. Now move your hands and hold onto my leg or I will have to restrain them as well." He waited for Tom to move his hand and grasped it tightly to his father's leg whilst he was still sobbing.

Mr. Evans put his left arm on the middle of Tom's back and wrapped it around so that it held Tom's waist tight into him. He took a deep breath and began the spanking.

'Smack, smack, smack' "You do not take something that does not belong to you." 'Smack smack smack,' "You do not encourage your friends to do so either." Smack, smack, smack. "Drinking alcohol is for adults only, not children." Smack smack smack. "You never ever, touch a gun unless you have been given permission to do so." Smack, smack, smack. "When you have been shown how to use a gun safely" Smack, smack, smack. "You will still only touch one when you have permission. Do you understand?" said Mr. Evans punctuating each word in the last sentence with a hard smack. Tom wailed his way through the entire spanking, the intensity was much faster and harder than he had ever experienced and his backside was on fire. Mr. Evans finished the hand spanking with 5 more hard smacks directly on Tom's sit spots where he would feel it the most.

"Well son, do you understand?"

"Y..yes..s," Tom cried

Mr. Evans looked at Tom's bottom noting that it was fire engine red but there was no sign of bruising. Satisfied that he had made his point he stood Tom up. "Fix your britches son."

Tom looked at his father through his tears. "Oh we're not done yet Thomas, but I don't want your skin to break. Believe me I will still make my point with the belt through your clothing."

Mr. Evans stood and helped Tom refasten his flap on the union suit and watched Tom pull his dungarees up wincing as the material brushed against his sore backside. "lean over the hay bale please son," he said whilst unbuckling his belt. He wrapped it around his right hand securing the buckle in his hand and leaving a foot long length. Tom leant over the hay bale and he swore to himself that he was never going to disobey his Pa again, not if this or something worse was the consequence. Biting his lip he waited anxiously for the first lick.

'Thwack' , "AARGGHHH" Tom screamed

'Thwack', 'OWWWWWW, P..Pa, p..please'

'Thwack' "OWWWWWWWWWWW"

'Thwack' "AARGGHHH", Tom threw back both his hands, "P..Pa, p..please, p. please, I c..can't t..take n..no m..more."

"Move your hands son, you've got two more," Mr. Evans ordered wiping the tears that were falling freely from his own eyes.

Mr. Evans waited until Tom moved his hands and he quickly delivered the last two licks at nowhere near the intensity of the others. Tom still screamed when they landed.

Mr. Evans unwound the belt from his hand and he dropped it on the floor and he stepped forwards and sat on the hay bale beside Tom. He reached across and he rubbed his hand in large circles on Toms back in an attempt to offer some comfort. "It's OK, son, it's over now." He continued rubbing Tom's back whilst he told Tom how much he loved him and how scared he was that Tom could have been hurt out at the lake.

Tom lay over the hay bale crying hard, he wanted to reach back and rub his backside but he couldn't think of anything else but the pain, which was overwhelming. Tom cried for ten minutes and Mr. Evans let him do so, knowing from his own experience that whilst Tom was in a lot of pain the tears and raking sobs were as much from Tom's own guilt as from the pain. The sobbing eventually slowed and Tom seemed to be responding to his father's caring words.

Trying and failing to stand up on his own Tom turned his head to his father. "Can I..I get up P..Pa?"

"Yes Thomas, do you want some help?"

"Y...Yes, s..sir"

Mr. Evans stood up and gently helped Tom stand before turned his son towards him and he pulled him into a hug.

"I love you son. Please don't make me have to do that again, I don't know if my heart can take it," said Mr. Evans not trying to conceal his tears any longer. Tom heard his father's voice breaking and he started sobbing again, "I love you too Pa and I'm real sorry for disappointing you."

"I know you are son, I know. Hush now, the spanking is over and you are forgiven. You are having an early bedtime for one week starting tonight and you are restricted to the yard for one month with an extra chore or two to add to your normal ones to keep you busy during that time. Mr. Kale has said that you can stay friends with Ed but he said that he better not hear of you boys getting up to mischief in the same way or he will ban you boys from each other. Clear?"

"Yes Pa."

"Good, come on I think you best get on into the house and get to bed, I'll send your Ma in to see you when she returns and you can eat your supper in your room tonight. OK?"

Tom nodded his head sadly, "Yes, Sir." having an early bedtime really sucked and he really wasn't looking forwards to a month on restriction to the yard but Tom thought it could have been worse. Tom walked out of the barn and off towards the house whilst his father picked up his belt and rethreaded it through the loops in his jeans. Before heading into the house to make himself some coffee.

Tom went to his room and carefully removed his dungarees, smarting when then rough denim rubbed against his red raw backside. Folding his dungarees, he put them on the dresser before he undid the flap on the union suit and he walked over to check his butt in the mirror. The reflection only showed him what he had been really sure of, his backside was a deep shade of red. Deciding that a night shirt would be more comfortable to sleep in, he undid the front buttons of the union suit before he pulled it off his arms and lowered it down so he could step out of it. Selecting a loose cotton nightshirt Tom pulled it over his head. Filling a basin on the dresser with cool fresh water he washed his face and hands. Looking back in the mirror he saw that his face was still puffy from all of the crying he'd done.

Re-wetting a piece of cloth, he had an idea and he took it over to the bed and after laying face down, he lifted the night shirt and carefully placed the wet cloth on his backside. The weight of the cloth initially made him wince but the cool wet cloth did start to offer some relief. Tom buried his face in the pillow and cried a little as the stinging sensations were reignited by the cloth. Feeling tired Tom from all of the emotional turbulence he had been though he quickly fell asleep.

Will and Mrs. Evans returned to the farm slightly more than an hour after they had left. Will had taken his mother to the brook by the oak tree but Mrs. Evans had still seemed distressed. Will had hugged and reassured her as best he could that his father wouldn't be too harsh and to prove it he had told her about his punishment earlier even though it had been embarrassing to admit it. That had somewhat calmed the distraught woman and they had sat by the brook at the water's edge quietly throwing in small stones. After what Will had thought to be ample time, he suggested that they should make their way home and Mrs. Evans had agreed.

Mr. Evans heard the wagon pull up and left the kitchen to go and greet his wife and son. He helped Sarah down from the wagon and pulled her into him, seeking comfort for himself much as trying to provide it to his wife. Mrs. Evans hugged him back and they kissed softly on the lips.

"How are you my love?" Sarah asked.

"I am fine now you are home, sweetheart," he replied. "Do you resent me Sarah for spanking our son the way I did?"

"No. Thomas of course not. How could you think that? You know I hate you spanking the boys, but I do understand why and I told Thomas I would not interfere on his behalf this time. I just can't bear to be around when it is happening. Where is Thomas?"

"In his room. I said that I'd send you in to see him when you returned. Why don't you go and see him so that you can reassure yourself that he is OK and I will put the supper on to warm through," he said.

"Yes, I think I will. Thomas, please believe me when I say that I love you and I know that you only want the best for our boys. Will you forgive me if you feel that I in anyway resent you for being the good father that you are."

"Of course my love, it is your role to want to protect the boys and I would never resent you for that. Now go and see that your baby is fine, apart from a sore backside," and he kissed her softly on the lips.

Mrs. Evans knocked on the door to the boys room, hearing no response she cracked the door slightly and called out, "Thomas can I come in?" There was no response so she opened the door further and poking her head around the door she saw Tom laying face down on the be clearly asleep with what looked like a cloth over his nether regions. Feeling slightly embarrassed on Tom's behalf she went over to the bed and pulled the cotton sheet gently up and over Tom's lower half. Mrs. Evans sat down on the bed and gentle stroked Tom's face with tears forming in her eyes, she hadn't failed to notice the red raw skin of Tom's backside as she had pulled the sheet over him. It wasn't long before her gentle stroking woke Tom and he looked up to see his mother.

"Ma?"

"Yes Thomas, it's me, how are you feeling baby?"

Tom turned over on to his side so that he could see his mother better and winced as the bed sheet touched the sore skin on his butt.

"Oh Ma, I'm sorry if I worried you. I won't ever touch a gun again unless Pa says so I promise!"

"I'm glad baby, I was really scared when you father told me that you and the other two had been playing with a gun, let alone drinking and stealing. I hope that your father has impressed upon you just how dangerous it could have been."

"Yes ma'am (sob), trust me Pa made an impression alright. I don't think I'll be able to sit for a week!" said Tom reaching back to rub his backside, only then aware that he was covered with a sheet. Blushing he realised that his mother had probably been the one to put the sheet over him and therefore she would have seen his red backside and the attempt to cool the sting with the wet cloth.

Mrs Evans saw Tom blush and she touched his hand, "I'm sorry you are embarrassed Thomas, I did call out before I came in to see you."

"Ma, you're not gonna tell Pa I put a wet cloth on my backside to try and counter the sting are ya? I don't want another licking?"

"No baby, and besides even if you father had seen it I doubt he'd be that concerned, he was a boy once as well you know!"

Tom blushed again.

"Oh baby please don't be embarrassed. Was it that bad?"

"Yes, Ma. It was the worst spanking I've ever had and Pa gave me a belt licking too," Tom said softly looking away from her.

"Thomas, do you understand why your Pa was so hard on you?"

Tom nodded his head into the pillow.

"Do you think perhaps that you deserved it Thomas?"

Tom turned his head and looked at his mother, "Yeah, I guess ma, but it sure does sting. And Pa said I've got early bedtimes for a week extra chores and and I'm restricted to the yard for a month!"

"Hmm, yes, I thought that your Pa would add some restrictions and it's no good thinking that I'll talk him out of them Thomas. I told you earlier that I would not interfere in your punishment this time."

"I know Ma, but a month is an awful long time."

"It will pass quickly enough son and perhaps it will make you think a bit more about getting involved with mischief with your friends. I doubt they will be treated any different to you knowing their Pa's."

"Yes, ma'am," said Tom sadly.

Mrs. Evans rubbed her hands lightly up and down Toms upper arm and leant down and kissed his cheek. "

I'm sorry you are sore Thomas, but I do hope that it teaches you a lesson. I don't know what we we all do if you had gotten hurt or killed," and she started sobbing. "I'm sorry, baby. It ….just hurts me so... much to think that... we could have lost you if the gun... had backfired or the stranger that heard you boys shooting... had thought you were a threat to him."

Tom gulped, and feeling guilty at being behind the reason his mother was crying he started to sob too. "I'm sorry m..Ma, I..I n..never t..thought, o..of t..that. P..please d..don't c..cry."

Mrs. Evans sobbed and caressed her youngest son's face, "I know you didn't baby." she wiped at her eyes with her handkerchief and took a deep breath. "You never think about the dangers but you need to in the future. If you want us to trust you and let you do things on your own then you need to start acting more responsibly."

"I will Ma"

"I believe you son, I love you Thomas," and she kissed his cheek again

"I love you too Ma and I am really sorry I worried ya."

Mrs Evans nodded and she ruffled Tom's hair. "I best go put supper out, I'll bring you yours on a tray, because you Pa said that you have to stay in you room for the rest of the night."

"Thanks Ma, I don't think I could sit the the chair tonight anyway."

"Well you rest now son and I'll bring it in shortly." and with that she stood up and left the room.

Mr. Evans had warmed the stew up and made fresh coffee for them all whilst Will had laid the table and put out a tray with a bowl and spoon for Tom and a glass of fresh lemonade on it.

Mrs. Evans came out of the boy's room just as Mr. Evans removed the stew pot from the stove and put it on the table on a metal trivet.

Mrs. Evans kissed her husband on the cheek, "Thank you my darling, I was just coming to do that."

"That's all alright sweetheart, everything is ready, why don't you sit down and I'll get the biscuit from the cupboard."

"OK"

Mrs. Evans sat down in her normal chair and waited for her husband to get the biscuits from the cupboard noticing that Will still stood by the table.

"Please sit down William, " she said.

"Uhm, actually Ma, I was wondering if I could take mine in with Tom's and eat it with him."

Mrs. Evans waited until her husband put the biscuits on the table and she addressed him. "Thomas, is it OK with you if Will takes Tom his supper and eats his in the bedroom as well?"

Mr. Evans thought for a few seconds before replying, he didn't want Tom to miss out on the meal as he had worked hard on the chores however it was part of his punishment tonight to stay in his room. On the other hand he really did want time to relax with his wife. "OK, William you may take Thomas his supper and eat your in your room."

"Thanks Pa."

Will waited for his parents to serve themselves a bowl of stew each before he filled his bowl and a bowl for Tom and picked up a couple of biscuits before getting himself a cup of coffee and putting everything carefully on the tray he carried it to the bedroom he shared with Tom.

Will opened the door on handed and stepped in the room shutting the door behind him. "Supper's ready Tom, sit up."

Tom was still lying on his side and he tried to turn onto his back so that he could sit up, unfortunately the burning had not subsided enough for that and he yelped. "I can't sit up Will."

"Well you cant l lie there and eat your stew, you might spill it all down yourself or over the bed and its hot Tom. I tell you what, I'll clear the bedside table and you can kneel down and eat it from there OK.?" said Will temporarily putting the tray on his bed carefully.

"Thanks Will, "said Tom grateful that he wasn't being made to sit up because even on a pillow he was sure that sitting tonight would be mighty painful.

Will cleared the bedside table next to Tom's bed and put the bowl of stew and spoon and a biscuit on the table before he returned to sit on his bed with the tray.

Will watched Tom, get out of bed carefully and kneel down on the floor with the thin cotton night-shirt flowing around him.

"Still burning then?" Will asked.

"Yeah." Tom replied.

"Good. You know you deserve it don't ya Tom?"

"Yeah no need to rub it in Will," said Tom gruffly

"Hey, do the crime you do the time Tom."

"I know and I am paying for it Will, but I don't need you getting at me as well, ain't like you've always been perfect!" said Tom feeling angry that Will was scolding him too. He did feel guilty that Will got punished because of him and he was grateful that Will stood up for him but his burning backside has making him surly.

"Wow, and I stood up for you earlier today and got punished because of it, guess next time I don't think I'll bother," said Will annoyed at his brothers attitude.

Tom look around at Will and he realised that he was being unfair, after all Will was right he had been fair and supportive to him today and he had stood up to Pa and got punished for it. Tom swallowed the mouthful of biscuit he had dunked in the stew.

"Sorry Will, I didn't mean it. I am grateful for all you did for me today. I am sorry you got punished for standing up to Pa for me."

"OK, well it's not like you've been showing it Tom! I don't mind getting punished for standing up for you, 'cos that's what big brothers do but you do know I wanted to do exactly what Pa did when I found out what you did at the lake Tom and for the very same reasons don't ya?"

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry Will."

"I take it Pa laid into ya hard then?"

Tom took another spoonful of stew and swallowed. "Uh huh, spanked me bare with his hand a lot and it stung real bad then I got six licks with his belt. You know I ain't ever been spanked with a belt before Will and it hurt a lot more than I thought. I thought my butt was put in Ed's Pa's forge furnace."

Will chuckled, "Yeah a belting is much worse than a hand spanking but you don't want to feel a strap, man that's so much worse than a normal belt. You oughta be grateful Pa changed his mind and only used his belt."

Tom gulped, "Is it really that bad Will?" he said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"Oh yeah Tom, the strap really sets you on fire from the first lick and the pain it kinda doubles on each lick."

Tom winced at his brothers explanation and unconsciously rubbed his backside, yelping a little when he rubbed too hard.

The boys grew quiet and ate their supper, when they were both finished Tom stood up went and put the bowl and his glass on the tray on Will's bed before he went to wash his face and hands. Will finished his coffee and put the cup and his bowl on the tray too and he went to take the tray out to the kitchen.

Before he reached the door he felt a tap on his back and he stopped walking. "Will, thanks for standing up for me."

Will put the tray down on Tom's beside table which was nearest the door and turned to his brother. Opening his arms he stood still whilst To threw himself into them. Will hugged his younger brother tightly, "That's OK Tom. I love you you know younger brother, even if you do make me mad sometimes."

Tom snuggled into his older brother's chest. "I love you too Will. Thanks for bringing me supper and staying with me."

"Any time Tom. By the way, don't tell PA I told ya but you can ease the sting off by keep putting a cold wet cloth on your bare butt."

Tom pulled his head back a bit, "Yeah already found that one out Will, Ma caught me with it on when she came in when I was asleep," and he blushed.

Will kissed the top of his brother's head before he whispered in his ear, "How do you think I found out about it Tom".

Tom grinned now understanding why his mother never mentioned anything earlier. He hugged his brother back and Will said, "OK well I better go wash these things up, why don't you try try another cold cloth and get some rest, the sting will ease a bit by the morning."

"OK thanks Will, I will do that," said Tom and he collected the cloth from his bed to do just that whilst Will left the room with the supper things.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's note: I'm sorry for the wait people, real life has been difficult lately and I've been having trouble getting the wording right in this chapter. Thanks once again to my two betas for clearing up my spelling and grammar mistakes. Special thanks to one person in particular who's support made this chapter actually happen - you know who you are LL! Enjoy all.**

**Recap...**

Sheriff Dawson followed Horace out of the office. Horace and Ben mounted up and Matt Dawson shook both of their hands. "Safe journey gentlemen, please get Roy to let me know you arrived OK."

"Sure Matt, I'll send a message as soon as we arrive back in town," said Horace.

"I hope your son is OK Ben," said the Sheriff.

"Thank you Matt, he's got the best doctor in the area looking after him so I have faith that he will be. Thank you for your concern and your assistance Matt, I'm grateful."

"Don't mention it Ben, hopefully the next time we meet will be under different circumstances." said the Sheriff.

Ben and Horace waved their hands and turning away they trotted off in the direction of Virginia City. As soon as they were out of the town they broke into a gallop.

* * *

**The story continues...**

Ben and Horace rode on for hours, alternating galloping for as long as the horses could go before they slowed to a gentle trot to allow them to recover. It was during these slow trotting times that they were able to chat. Horace asked Ben about how he coped with being a father to 3 boys of differing ages and Ben replying that it was challenging but that he wouldn't be without any one of his boys for all the tea in china.

About 4 hours after they had started out and, noticing the sun's position, in the sky they decided to stop for rest. Both men were craving coffee and food and they knew the horses needed to be rested. Horace had picked out two very fine steeds who were clearly in good shape and Ben wanted them to stay fresh. Spotting an ideal location up ahead, he gestured to Horace.

"That looks like an ideal spot to stop for a rest Horace."

"OK Ben, I sure could do with some coffee," said Horace feeling pretty parched.

The men slowed the horses to a gentle trot and approached the trees up ahead slowly checking the area out. Satisfied that the area was safe the dismounted and led the horse to the nearby stream behind the trees. Letting the horses drink their fill Ben opened the saddled bags and pulled out the fixing for coffee whilst Horace hunted around for firewood. Finding enough loose dry wood nearby Horace set about making a small fire, digging a small pit for the fire as he saw no stone nearby.

Ben went to the stream for fresh water and, filling the coffee pot, he added the coffee and returned to put it on the fire on a makeshift stand Horace had made up. "I'm going to fill the canteens up whilst we have the chance Horace. Why don't you secure those horses and give them a feed."

"Sure Ben, I can do that," replied Horace going to do just that.

It wasn't long before the smell of freshly brewed coffee was in the air.

Horace and Ben returned to the fire place with some food from their saddle bags and their mugs. Ben grabbed a cloth and careful manoeuvred the coffee pot away from the fire before he filled both their mugs and passed one to Horace.

"Thanks Ben," Horace said taking a sip of the hot bitter liquid. "This is real good stuff, I wonder where the Sheriff got this blend from"

Ben took a sip himself before he agreed with Horace. The coffee was not as bitter as Ben was used to purchasing in Virginia City but it was full of flavour, one that Ben decided after a few more sips that he actually preferred this to his usual blend. "I think I might just telegram Sheriff Dawson and ask him where he gets his coffee grounds from when we get home Horace." said Ben.

Horace nodded his agreement. "I have sandwiches here Ben. Would you like one?" he asked, unwrapping the packages.

"Yes I believe I will Horace, what do we have?" asked Ben.

Horace unwrapped the sandwiches and looked inside a few of them as he hadn't remembered to specify exactly what he had wanted in the sandwiches. "Looks like we have some ham, beef or chicken Ben. I also have some jerky."

"I think I'll take the beef please Horace." said Ben

Horace held out the package containing the beef sandwiches and Ben took one before he sat back and started eating it. "Nice thick sandwich Horace, plenty of beef in it and the bread is soft too. Where did you get these from?"

"I had some made up at the saloon Ben, truth be told I forgot to specify what was put in the sandwiches. I just asked for some to be made up." admitted Horace shyly.

Ben laughed, "Well it looks like whoever made them knew what they were doing. We must send them thanks through Sheriff Dawson."

Horace swallowed the mouthful of sandwich he had, "I'll mention that when I confirm we got back to Virginia City, Ben"

"Thank you, Horace. By the way, how much do I owe you for the rental of the horses, your stay overnight and these sandwiches?"

"Well Ben, I don't rightly know. These sandwiches are on me as you paid for the breakfast and Roy already gave me the money to pay for the horse saying Adam had promised to cover all costs, so I don't know if Adam already paid the Sheriff. I suggest you take the issue up with Roy when we get back to town." said Horace.

"I'll do that Horace. Thank you for the sandwiches," said Ben.

"You're welcome Ben, it's only fair after all." said Horace. "Any more of that fine coffee Ben?"

"Yep," said Ben reaching for the coffee pot and pouring some more into the outstretched cup before he poured himself another cup.

Ben and Horace helped themselves to another sandwich each before Horace wrapped the rest of them and put them back in his saddle bag. The men sat quietly eating the sandwiches and enjoying the coffee. When they had finished Ben spoke up. "We best get a move on Horace, I'd like to make Virginia City by around 5. I reckon we're about halfway don't you?

"Yeah I reckon, although we could cut through Coral Pass and save ourselves some miles." said Horace.

"No Horace, as much as I want to get home to my boys, cutting though Coral Pass with just the two of us would be too dangerous. Too much chance of us being intercepted by either unfriendly Indians or ruffians. If there were more of us I'd take the chance but I think we'd be better today sticking to the main trail. Those horses are in great condition Horace, if we nurse them as we have been I'm sure we'll still make good time." said Ben.

"Sure Ben, I was just thinking that you were anxious to get home, but you're right. The risk may be too great," said Horace throwing the dregs of his coffee on the fire. Ben followed suit and then emptied the last of the coffee pot onto the fire. The fire spat out steam not quite out yet. Ben stood and put out his hand for Horace's cup.

"I'll wash these out with the coffee pot. You put out the fire Horace."

Ben walked off to the stream to wash the coffee pot and cups out and Horace kicked dirt over the fire to put it out. The fire out and the coffee pot and cups clean, the two men loaded up their saddle bags and mounted up.

Turning back onto the trail, Ben and Horace started off towards Virginia City.

**Meanwhile in Virginia City...**

The ranch hand Adam had asked to stay in town to look out for Ben strolled down the street towards the Telegraph office. He had taken to calling by every few hours in the hope that any message regarding Ben would be available. Stepping up onto the board-walk, he knocked on the open door and saw Sidney taking a message. Opting to wait outside until Sidney had finished he sat on the bench and lit a cheroot. Taking his time he enjoyed the taste of the cigar. When he had had finished, he stood and looked through the door again. Sidney finished writing the message he had been working on and was just tapping back message received when he caught sight of Henry Dalton out of the corner of his eye and he waved him in. Finishing the message received he addressed Henry.

"Howdy Henry, before you ask the same question, yes I do have a message from Mr Cartwright. Just taken it in fact, it's addressed to Master Adam Cartwright. Do you wish to take it out to the ranch or shall I find someone to do so?"

"Thanks Sidney, I'll take it. Carl asked me to take any message back to the ranch as soon as it was received. Does it say when Mr Cartwright will arrive back in town?"

"No not exactly Henry. Here let me seal the message and you can take it out to Adam Cartwright." Sidney wax sealed the message as it was his duty to do so and he passed the message to Henry. "Please pass on my best wishes to the family for the recovery of young Joseph".

"Yes Sir, I will," replied Henry, pocketing the message and turning tail to go back to the livery to get his horse.

Henry quickly saddled his colt and rode out of town towards the Ponderosa.

Adam was in the barn, with Hoss brushing the horses' coats through when they both heard a horse gallop into the yard.

"Mr Cartwright..., Adam, ... I gots a telegram for ya," yelled Henry.

Adam put down the brush he was holding and patting the horses flank. He left the stall to go outside. It was only around 9, and although sunny, it was still a bit cool out. "I'm here Henry," he said walking out of the barn.

"Hey Adam, um I mean Mr. Cartwright." Henry blushed as he had forgotten that Carl had told the younger hands to address Adam differently when he was left in charge of the ranch. "I've brought a telegram in from your Pa. I know I was supposed to stay in town to look out for him but I thought you'd want to get the message. I can go back to town to wait and can take another message for ya iffin ya want."

Adam held out his hand and Henry passed the telegram over. "Thanks Henry, go get some coffee, I may want you to go back into town but if I do I'll come and get you."

"Yes Sir, Mr. Cartwright."

"Hey Henry, before you go, what is all this 'Mr. Cartwright' all about? You know you can call me Adam."

"Ah, um, actually Carl says we have to call you Mr. Cartwright when you are left in charge of the ranch, a sign of respect for the position he said," said Henry.

"Oh, OK then," Adam winked. "I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with Carl but when he's not around I'm pretty happy for you guys to just call me Adam."

Henry smiled and turned to go and tie up his horse, a hot cup of coffee and a long sit the first things on his mind.

After wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans, Adam walked over to the porch bench and sat down, opening the message with anticipation. Adam read silently and smiled. Pa was definitely coming home today. "Hoss!" Adam yelled out.

Hoss stuck his head out of the barn and Adam called him over. "Here, read this," he said as he passed the telegram over to his younger brother. Hoss read the message slowly. He could read but it took a bit longer for him to read the words on the page than it did Adam. Hoss initially seemed pleased that Ben was coming home but then the guilt he was still holding onto kicked in and his face grew pale and his shoulders noticeably stiffened. Adam noticed the change in Hoss' demeanour.

"Problem Hoss? I thought you'd be glad Pa was on his way home."

Hoss shrugged his shoulders, "I am," he mumbled still looking at the note.

Adam reached forwards and putting a finger under his brother's chin and lifted it so that Hoss looked him in the eye. "You worried that Pa will blame you for the accident Hoss?"

Hoss nodded, "Yeah, and he should. It was my fault."

Adam sighed, _stubborn younger brothers_. "Hoss, I thought we had been through this, it was an accident. Yes you could have avoided the whole situation if you hadn't given into Little Joe, but" and he made sure that Hoss was still looking at him as he had tried to turn away. "You did not cause Little Joe to get hurt. Sometimes things just happen and we can't do anything about it."

Hoss' eyes started to tear up. Adam pulled him to a hug. "Come on Hoss, don't worry about Pa blaming you for the accident. I'll speak to him and he'll understand. As for the rest like the stealing of the brandy, you'll have to deal with Pa. Hoss, Pa loves you very much and after you've been punished you know you will be forgiven."

"I know," whispered Hoss, _but you don't know about everything else, Pa would skin me if he knew why I stole the brandy._

"Hoss is there something else going on, I mean other than the stealing of the brandy? You know you can talk to me about anything right?" said Adam softly carding his hands through Hoss' hair.

Hoss nodded his head into Adam's chest, "Yeah but then you'd be mad at me as well as Pa."

Adam released Hoss from the hug and putting both of his large hands on each side of Hoss' face he pulled Hoss' head away from his chest gently. He raised Hoss' head so he was looking into the young boys tear filled eyes. "OK Hoss spill. I knew that there was something else you were keeping from me. You have been holding in so much guilt that you're fit to burst aren't ya? Don't you trust me enough to help you deal with it? Hoss please, I love you little brother and it's breaking my heart to see you hurting like this! Can't you just tell me what's going on?"

"I'm ss..sorry A...Adam, I 't w..wanna d..disappoint y..you t..too," Hoss sobbed.

Adam pulled Hoss back into a hug so that Hoss couldn't see the tears in his own eyes. He held the younger boy while he cried into Adam's chest. Adam took a deep breath to steady his own voice before he spoke, "Please tell me what's going on Hoss, it'll make you feel better."

Hoss shook his head into Adam's chest, "You'll be mad," he mumbled between sobs.

"What if I promise to not get mad," Adam said gently.

"Y..You c..can't, 'cos you w..will," Hoss choked out.

Adam held Hoss whilst he racked his brains, going over what could have happened over the last few days. It suddenly occurred to him that since no one from the ranch had mentioned anything it had to have happened when Hoss was away from the ranch. _THE LAKE! Something must have happened whilst he was at the lake. Christ what the hell did those boys get up to over there!_

"It was the out at the lake, wasn't it? What happened there, Hoss? Did you do something you shouldn't have?"

The younger boys headed nodded against Adam's chest. Adam sighed, _why didn't I think of that earlier and what with Little Joe's accident, no wonder Hoss had been so sullen and clingy. The guilt of stealing and Little Joe getting hurt is adding to whatever guilt Hoss already had stored up. I wonder what happened._

"Adam, Hoss..." called Doctor Paul from inside the house.

Adam heard the doctor calling out and he pulled Hoss' head away from his chest. "Come on Hoss, let's go see what doctor Paul says about Little Joe and then you and I are going to take a walk down to the creek so we can talk."

Hoss' eyes widened at the suggestion of a "talk" but Adam seemed sad rather than angry. He nodded and wiped his eyes with his hands. "OK," he whispered.

Adam patted Hoss on the back and they both made their way into the house. Doctor Harrison met them at the front door.

"Ah, there you are Adam, can we talk alone please?"

"Sure Paul. Hoss, go and wash up in my room and I'll join you in a moment OK?" said Adam. As soon as Hoss was inside the house, Adam turned to the doctor.

"Well Adam, I've cleaned and re-bandaged Little Joe's wound. The surrounding skin is a little red and it's looking like he might have a bit of an infection. I've given him another powder to help with the pain, and Hop Sing has prepared another poultice to draw anything in the wound out. He also made him some of his special tea to help with any fever. We will need to keep a very close eye on him for another day or so. The wound will need to be checked and cleaned with carbolic soap every six hours, with the bandages replaced each time. If after that, the infection lessens and, if the redness dies down, then I think we can relax but until that time I think I'll stay here if that is OK with you." said the doctor.

"Yes of course Paul. Can we see him?" asked Adam.

"Yes you can. He's feeling a bit sleepy right now as I've given him a large dose of pain relief so please don't excite him. It will be OK for him to sleep, in fact his recovery is going to rely on him resting as much as possible."

"Be honest with me Paul, is Little Joe gonna be OK? I told Pa he was and..." Adam stopped himself feeling the tears building up behind his eyes and threatening to escape.

Doctor Harrison put his hand on Adam's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Adam, I'm not going to let anything happen to Joe. Am I concerned about an infection? Yes I am. Any infection in a wound is a worry, but I think we've caught it early. There's no sign of any pus yet, just redness around the wound which is the body fighting back. If we keep cleaning out the wound and keep the stitches covered, then I am sure that we can control it. It's probably a speck of dirt got left in the wound, I thought it was pretty clean but we could have missed something." The doctor paused waiting to see if Adam understood and believed him.

"Now young man, why don't you go check on your brother?. You can have ten minutes, then I want you to leave him alone to rest."

Adam wiped at his eyes and nodded. "Thanks Paul, I trust you." Christ, _I'm I so glad Pa is coming home later today._

The doctor patted Adam's arms, "You're doing real well Adam. Your Pa would be proud of the way you have been coping with all of this. Now go see Joe, that's an order."

Adam grinned, "Yes, Sir." and he turned and made his way into the house and up to his room to wash up so he could go see Joe.

After washing up Adam and Hoss went to the boy's room. Little Joe was lying on the bed facing the door and his eyes lit up when he saw his brothers.

"Hey Joe, how are you feeling buddy?" said Adam kneeling down beside the bed and reaching forwards he stroked Joe's face.

Little Joe smiled weakly, "Ahhh," Joe yawned. "I'm tired Adam and my head hurts."

"I know, I'm sorry Joe, but it should be feeling better soon. Doctor Paul said he gave you some powders that will help take the pain away."

"Yeah he told me that too," Joe whined a little.

Adam continued to stroke his brother cheek. "It'll be better soon Joe, I promise. I see you're already feeling a bit sleepy, and you need to rest so you can get better. I have good news though, Pa'll be home tonight."

"Honest?" asked Little Joe.

"Yeah honest Joe, cross my heart and hope to die," said Adam crossing his heart with his finger.

"Hey Joe, does it hurt much now?" said Hoss feeling a little left out of the conversation.

"No, ff...feeeling, mm...much b..bet..ter now..." yawned Joe. The doctors powders clearly starting to click in.

"OK, Hoss it looks like we need to leave Joe alone now so he can get some rest," said Adam standing up.

"Oh, can't I stay just a bit longer Adam, I won't disturb Joe, I promise. Can I just stay until he falls asleep?" asked Hoss.

Adam looked towards the door hearing footsteps. Doctor Harrison was standing in the doorway about to come and chase the two older boys out of the room. "What do you think Paul, is it OK for Hoss to stay a short while longer?" requested Adam on Hoss' behalf.

"Yes OK, but five more minutes only Hoss."

"Thank you, Doctor Paul," said Hoss sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"OK Hoss, I'll be back in five minutes, not a moment longer you understand. Little Joe needs his rest."

"Yes, Sir, five minutes," agreed Hoss.

Doctor Paul and Adam left the room and went down the stairs to the main room. Hoss waited until the footsteps disappeared, then he lent forwards and kissed his young brothers forehead. "Love you Joe. Please get better soon. I miss you helping me with the chores in the barn."

Little Joe smiled, "I love y..you t...too H..Hoss." and he closed his eyes and feel into a relaxed sleep.

Hoss sat with his brother watching the gentle rising of his chest as he breathed easily until the doctor came to chase him out of the room.

"Times up, Hoss. Adam asked me to tell you to meet him out on the porch."

"Yes, Sir, thank you for letting me stay with Little Joe," said Hoss.

"You are welcome Hoss." said the good doctor stepping back from the doorway to allow Hoss to pass through it.

Hoss went to step out of the room when Doctor Harrison put out his hand to stop him. "You look tired Hoss and you've been crying. Is there anything I can do?"

"No Sir, but thank you for asking."

"OK, but remember you can come and talk to me any time if you need too."

"Yes, Sir, thank you. I'd better go now before Adam comes to find me," said Hoss.

"Sure, off you go."

Hoss took off down the hall and he ran down the stairs until he hit the first landing and Adam scolded him. "Stop running on the stairs Hoss. You know that Pa hates that and we've already got one person injured in bed!"

"Sorry Adam," Hoss replied and he walked down the rest of the stairs.

Adam was waiting on the porch by the main door keeping a look out for Hoss and Hoss mentally cursed himself for getting caught running down the stairs. _It's not like I need anything else to be in trouble for!_

Hoss slowly walked over to his older brother waiting by the door, expecting a swat and a reminder not to run on the stairs but Adam just stepped back and allowed him to go though it onto the porch. "Hop Sing, says we've got an hour before lunch Hoss, let's go down to the creek." Adam put his hands on Hoss' shoulders and started to guide him in the direction of the creek.

Arriving they sat down by the base of a tree about 6 feet from the water's edge. Hoss pulled up his legs close to his body and, wrapping his arms around his legs, he rested his head on his knees in a completely defensive posture. Adam sat down crossing his legs opposite him. Adam waited and waited but Hoss just sat there.

"OK Hoss, it looks like I'm going to have to ask some questions. Do you trust me?"

Hoss nodded not lifting his head.

"Are you sure, because it doesn't look like it?" replied Adam softly. He continued, "Look Hoss, I know I shouted at you earlier and I'm sorry for that, but if you talk to me about what is bothering you I promise to not shout. I understand that you don't believe I will get mad so I'm not gonna promise that but I do promise not to shout at you. Is that fair?"

Hoss looked up at Adam with tears pooling in his eyes. The knots in his stomach were tightening up and the pain was getting quite bad again. He really did want to let go of the guilt as it was crippling him but the fear of Adam being disappointed as well as Pa was almost as crippling.

Adam saw the tears and he reached out to stroke his brother's arm, "Come on Hoss, please tell me what happened at the lake."

Hoss dropped his head back into his arms and he mumbled, "It's not just the lake."

Adam wasn't able to hear what Hoss was saying so he scooted closer and he put his finger under Hoss' chin and lifted it up. "I didn't hear that Hoss. What did you say?" he asked softly.

"I said, it's not just the lake," Hoss replied.

"I'm confused Hoss, why don't you just tell me everything."

"OK, but you ain't gonna like it Adam." Hoss said quietly.

Adam sat still whilst Hoss relayed the whole story about getting dared to steal the brandy by Tom and Ed. He told Adam he had wanted refuse but he did really want to be accepted as "one of the gang" by the older boys. Hoss continued to explain what the others boys dares were and he winced when Adam scowled about hearing about the gun. Expecting Adam to pull him forwards and start tanning his hide, he was stunned when Adam stood up and started pacing about, clenching and un-clenching his fists as he was clearly angry. Hoss gulped when Adam stopped and turned to glared at him. _OK so now he's gonna start shouting and I'm probably gonna get a switching._

Satisfied that his glare was having the deSired effect, Adam returned to his pacing. He was angry, Hoss knew he was not allowed to handle a gun. Adam's mind was already imagining where the rest of Hoss' story was going. Adam took deep breaths as he paced, trying to get control of his temper, before he broke his not shouting promise to his younger brother. After 5 minutes of pacing he was convinced that he had his anger under control and he returned to stand in front of Hoss, who had his head back in his arms and his body was shaking with him sobbing.

Although he was angry with Hoss, Adam began to feel a touch guilty, after all, he had brought Hoss out to the creek to help him relieve his guilt, not make him feel even worse. Adam knelt down next to Hoss and he pulled him into a hug.

Hoss resisted, thinking that Adam was trying to put him across his knee but Adam persisted saying, "Hoss, it's OK, I'm not gonna spank you, at least not yet. Yes I am angry and you are right. I would not have been able to keep that promise had I made it earlier. But I'm not going to shout at you. I brought you out here so that we could talk properly and so that I could help you could feel better. I'm really am sorry that I glared at you earlier. It was wrong of me to do so. Can you forgive me?"

"I..I ss..said yy..you'd b..be a..angry," Hoss sobbed.

"Yes you did and I am but I want to help you Hoss. Look, if you don't want to talk to me anymore, then I'm not going to make you. But I think it would be better for you if you talk to me now rather than wait until you can talk to Pa, but it's up to you Hoss. I can't promise to not get angry again but I do promise you right now that I am not going to spank you whatever you tell me. I'll let Pa decide what your punishment will be OK?" Adam rubbed his hands up and down his younger brother's back trying to offer some comfort.

Hoss sobbed for a few minutes into Adams shoulder, "You really promise you won't spank me?"

"Yes Hoss, I really promise."

Hoss sat back and wiped at his face with his shirt sleeve. Adam sighed, thinking that he should speak up about that but then deciding it wasn't worth it. He caressed Hoss' face, "I am really sorry I glared at you Hoss. Do you want to talk or shall we go back to the house?"

Hoss sniffed, "No, I'll talk to you." and he finished relaying the story. Explaining that Tom thought it was a good idea to do some target practice with the gun and that he had taken part willingly. Hoss left nothing out of the story. He told Adam he had not drunk any of the brandy and although he wanted to hit Tom for constantly calling him a chicken that he didn't fight with him. He told Adam that Will spanked Ed and Tom for fighting but that Will never knew about the brandy or the shooting. And he even told Adam that Mikey Willis had come by the lake and that they had lied to him about what they had been doing. Finishing Hoss put his hand over his eyes not wanting to see Adam's disappointment.

Throughout the story Adam had paid close attention to Hoss' demeanour and even when he could feel his anger coming to the surface again he tried to focus on Hoss. It was clear that Hoss was not proud of anything he had done or been involved in. He had the Cartwright sense of right or wrong and he had not lied about his involvement and Adam found himself proud of Hoss for being honest enough to accept that he had been in the wrong. Despite his anger at his little brother for putting himself in danger like he had, Adam found that he really did not want to be the one to deal with the punishment to fit this and he really was glad that Pa would be home tonight.

Adam let Hoss sob quietly for a few minutes before he reached out for him again, gently rubbing his upper arm. "Hoss, you need to calm down now. I understand why you have been feeling so guilty and I'm proud of you for being brave enough to trust me, even when you knew I would be angry."

Hoss took a minute to deep breathe and he wiped at his eyes and sniffed. "I'm really sorry for everything, Adam. I never meant for things to go so far. I just wanted to be one of the guys and now I've gotten Little Joe hurt and myself into trouble as well as disappointing you and Pa."

"Apology accepted, Hoss. I was your age not so long ago and I remember what it's like to feel like you want to belong. But you need to learn to say no and do the right thing even if it means that your friends don't agree. This is especially important to remember if you know what they want you to do is wrong and dangerous. Now you knew that what you were being dared to do was wrong. Stealing is not acceptable, neither is handling a gun without proper supervision and you will have to accept the consequences of choosing to do both of these acts. I promise you Hoss from experience that the consequences are not worth it," Adam said mentally wincing at his Pa's expected consequences.

Hoss looked at his feet. "Yes, Sir, I know. Adam, how bad do you think it will be?"

Adam sighed, "I expect Pa to be pretty mad Hoss, particularly about the stealing. You know that it is one of his golden rules. I suggest that you speak to Pa before he finds out from another source and you tell him exactly what you told me. If you are honest and up front from the start he might go easier on you."

The boys sat in quiet contemplation each absorbed in his own thought before Adam heard Jake calling as he walked towards them. "Adam, Hop Sing says 'if boys want to eat then they best get to the table before he throws it all away!"

Adam stood up, "Thanks Jake, come on Hoss, let's go eat lunch before Hop Sing threatens to pack up and go back to China. I don't think Pa will be that impressed to come home and find out that I've lost our cook!"

Hoss looked up at Adam, and Adam grinned at him and held out a hand. Hoss put his hand out and accepted his older brother's help him to stand up. When they were both standing, Adam pulled Hoss into a quick hug and whispered in his ear. "It'll be alright Hoss, you'll survive. I got into just as many scrapes as you have and I have experienced many a trip to the barn with Pa and whilst it's certainly not something I'd want to repeat, I survived it and so will you. Besides, once you've been punished everything will be forgiven. Now, do you feel any better for talking?"

Hoss thought and actually, whilst he sure was nervous about the arrival home of Pa and the upcoming discussion, the knots in his stomach were not as bad as they he was actually feeling hungry. "Yeah Adam, I do feel a bit better but I sure am not looking forwards to Pa's discussion in the barn."

Adam chucked, "No I expect you're not. I know I wasn't either but I know that the guilt I felt always went away after I'd been punished and I think you will be exactly the same. Now let's get back and eat, I'm hungry. How about you?"

"A little," agreed Hoss.

Adam released his brother from the hug and slapping him on the back he guided him back in the direction of the ranch.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews I am sorry this chapter has been such a while to update but I had a mental block. Thanks once again to my two betas for making what I want to write make sense. Special thanks to one person in particular who unending support helped motivate me to get this chapter written, you know who you are!**

* * *

Recap from last chapter...

Hoss thought and actually, whilst he sure was nervous about the arrival home of Pa and the upcoming discussion, the knots in his stomach were not as bad as they were. Plus he was actually feeling hungry. "Yeah Adam, I do feel a bit better but I sure am not looking forwards to Pa's discussion in the barn."

Adam chucked, "No I expect you're not. I know I wasn't either but I know that the guilt I felt always went away after I'd been punished and I think you will be exactly the same. Now let's get back and eat, I'm hungry. How about you?"

"A little," agreed Hoss.

Adam released his brother from the hug and slapping him on the back he guided him back in the direction of the ranch.

* * *

**The story continues...**

Hop Sing had prepared hot chicken sandwiches for the boys' lunch and he had laid out a variety of his pickling sauces, with which the boys could put on their sandwiches to enhance the flavour. Adam's particular favourite was the green tomato chutney. Hop Sing's recipe for the chutney contained a special spice he was only able to obtain from San Francisco, the spices brought in from China itself on the trade lines. Hoss didn't care for any sauce or chutney but he loved the hot chicken sandwiches.

Adam, Hoss and Doctor Harrison sat at the table eating the sandwiches. Doctor Harrison tried the chutney in one of his sandwiches but after almost choking he decided to just stick to the plain chicken.

Adam watched the Doctor with amusement. Finishing his sandwich, he took a swig of coffee and he turned to the good doctor. "Something wrong with your sandwiches Paul?" he enquired when Paul had stopped coughing.

"The chutney is a bit spicy for my liking, Adam. How the heck to you spread so much of it on your sandwich?" the doctor replied.

Adam laughed, "I like the kick it gives, Paul. I have no idea what those spices are but I find that I like the flavour of the green tomato chutney the best. Seems like I'm the only one, Pa's reaction is a bit like yours!"

"Is that so? Then why didn't you warn me young man?" chided Paul gently.

Adam smiled, " I'm sorry Paul, I guess I never thought of it. If you'd like something a bit milder and sweeter, you should try the berry jelly. It also compliments the chicken well, and although it still has some spices in it, it is very pleasant I promise."

"Well if you are sure, then pass me the berry jelly and I'll try some of that," said the doctor. Adam passed Doctor Harrison the pot of berry jelly and the doctor cautiously spooned a small amount onto his plate before carefully trying it. "It's good, Adam, actually I think I'd like a pot of this to take home. Hey do you think Hop Sing will make me some to take home?"

"Sure Paul, in fact I bet he already has one that you could take. He makes them in batches you know," said Adam. "Try it in the chicken sandwich Paul, you'll find the berry flavour compliments the chicken well."

Doctor Harrison spread the berry jelly on one side of his sandwich and put the bread back together before he took a bite. The assault on his taste buds was wonderfully indescribable, the hot chicken and the berry jelly melding into something he was not expecting. The doctor swallowed the mouthful of sandwich, "Wow you are so right, Adam. I thought the jelly itself was wonderful but having it with the hot chicken is delicious."

Adam looked at the doctor, "Yep, Hop Sing sure does know how to add flavour to a meal Paul. He has a variety of sauces you may want to try, some hot and spicy and some mild or sweet. Not all of them compliment chicken though, so that is why we only have a small selection on the table. Before you leave the ranch you should talk to Hop Sing and I'm sure he will be delighted for you to taste the sauces and take some pots of them home if you wish."

The doctor continued to eat and enjoy his hot chicken and berry jelly sandwich whilst listening to Adam. "Thank you Adam, I'd like to take that offer up. You know you should get Hop Sing to consider selling his sauces in town. I've never tasted anything like these before and I'm sure that they would be well received at the mercantile."

"Hmm, I don't know if he would want to be put under that sort of pressure Paul, but I sure will suggest it," said Adam.

All the while the 'adults' were discussing the virtue of Hop Sing's sauces, Hoss picked at his sandwiches. He did feel a little hungry when he got back to the ranch and he sure did love hot chicken sandwiches but after eating one sandwich, he just couldn't face any more. His appetite clearly not anywhere like normal did not escape Adam's attention. "Hoss, if you don't feel like eating much, it's OK, I understand. Why don't you go for a lie down for an hour or so in my room. It's been a trying morning and you look like you could do with the rest."

Hoss nodded, "OK," he said softly and he wiped his mouth with the napkin and stood up. "Excuse me Doctor Paul."

"Sure Hoss," said the doctor.

"I'll be up soon to check on you, Hoss," said Adam as Hoss made his way up the stairs.

Adam waited until Hoss was out of sight before he looked at Doctor Harrison and sighed, "Paul, I don't know how Pa does it. How does he have the patience to bring up three boys on his own, I'm struggling enough to be the parent for just a week!"

"Well now, Adam, firstly your Pa doesn't have much of a choice does he now, but what he does have on his side is years of experience. The skills he learnt bring you up will have helped him with dealing with the others and the rest is just going with what you think is best I guess. Anyway I believe I already told you, you are doing a very good job with your brothers and your Pa will be proud of just how well you have coped whilst he has been away."

"Yeah Paul you did tell me and I thank you for the support. I just don't know if I've been that good about things. I'm not sure Pa would approve of the way I've handled everything whilst he's been gone."

"Adam, look at me please," the doctor scolded. Adam looked at the older man. "Look at me son and listen carefully. I have told you more than once but I'll tell you again, so that you get it into your stubborn young head. You are not perfect and you are not expected to be. Christ Adam, you are only eighteen and no one expects you to get everything right all the time but so long as you do your best no one can complain about it."

Adam blushed and looked away in embarrassment. The doctor reached out a hand and guided the younger man's head up and placed a finger under his chin and lifted it so that Adam looked into his eyes. "Adam, has something happened that you are embarrassed about. Do you want to talk to me about it?"

"Yes, sir. I am embarrassed about something but no I don't want to talk about it. Thank you for the offer but I'm gonna have to confess to Pa about it and I'd rather not have to explain myself twice," Adam said still red in the face.

"OK, son, I won't force you too. I just thought that if it would help you could talk to me," said Doctor Harrison.

"I understand Paul and I thank you sincerely for the offer. It's just that Hoss has got himself into some trouble and it was whilst I was talking with him earlier that I realised that I'd forgotten that I also had cause to worry about Pa's return. Don't get me wrong Paul, I'm really glad Pa is coming home today, I miss him more than I'd like to admit to anyone but yourself. I'm certainly looking forwards to him taking over the reigns of worrying about the ranch and the responsibility for Little Joe but I admit I'm not looking forwards to the discussion we are gonna be having and Hoss' will be worse than mine."

Paul chuckled a little, "Oh, I'm sorry Adam, I didn't realise you had that sort of worry on your mind but I am sure that your Pa would be impressed with how well you have handled the ranch and your actions with regards to Little Joe would also please him. Maybe, you never know that will temper his decisions about how best to handle any other discussions."

Adam nodded knowing that Doctor Paul was praising and teasing him at the same time now and he gave the older man a weak smile.

"Right then Adam, I'm going up to check on Little Joe. Do you think you could get Hop Sing to put on another pot of coffee for us to enjoy out on the porch on my return?"

Adam nodded, "Yes, I am sure that I can arrange that," said Adam standing up awkwardly, anxious to get away from the uncomfortable situation he was in with the doctor. He turned to go and ask Hop Sing about the coffee. He hadn't got further than a few feet when Doctor Harrison called out to him, "Adam, if you want to talk any time before or after you Pa gets home you come and find me OK?"

"Yes, I will thank you." was the reply.

Doctor Harrison waved his hands dismissively at Adam who rushed off to the kitchen. The doctor smiled to himself, _'oh god, boy am I glad I'm not eighteen again. I remember just how bad that was, feeling like I wanted to be treated like a man but actually still feeling like a child most of the time.' _Standing up himself the doctor put his chair back into the table carefully before he quickly made his way up the stairs to go and check on Joe. Entering the boy's room he found Little Joe fast asleep. Feeling his forehead he was pleased to find it cool. Checking for a pulse and finding it steady and observing the little boy's breathing to be slow and calm. He nodded his head and he left the room.

As Doctor Harrison made his way down the corridor he heard soft crying coming from Adam's room. Seeing that the door was not completely closed he gently knocked before entering. "Hoss, are you OK?"

Hoss was laying in a fetal position on Adam's bed holding his head and the doctor seeing this quickly approached him and knelt down by the head of the bed end. "Hey Hoss, it's OK it's only Doctor Paul. Does your head hurt?"

The young boy did not stop crying but there was a nod of the head. Paul gently turned Hoss' head until he could see the young boy's face. Hoss' eyes were puffy and it was clear that he had been crying for a while. "You want to talk about what is bothering you Hoss?" asked the doctor kindly.

Hoss shook his head and the doctor saw him wince as he did so. "OK, then what about a pain killer. Do you want one of my powders for your headache?"

"Yes please Doctor Paul," was the softly whispered reply.

The doctor stroked the young boy's hair gently, "I'll go make you one up, try to stop crying son, it'll only make your headache worse. I'll be back in a moment. Do you want me to get Adam for you?"

"Nn..no ss..sir, just a powder," said Hoss sniffing and trying to stop his sobbing.

"OK Hoss, be right back," said Doctor Harrison leaving the room after patting the younger boy on the back softly. Doctor Harrison returned to the boy's room and finding his bag he filled a glass of water from the jug he already had in the room and measuring out a dose of the pain killing powders, he added it to the glass of water stirring the powder in quickly. Returning down the corridor he found Hoss sitting up. He had stopped crying but had drawn the curtains at the window making the room much darker. Doctor Harrison sat on the bed and passed Hoss the glass of pain killing solution. "Drink it all down please Hoss."

Hoss downed the glass of pain killer, wrinkling his nose at the horrible taste and smell. "Urgh, that's horrible Doctor Paul," Hoss exclaimed.

The doctor agreed, "Yeah, not the nicest tasting I'm afraid but they work well enough. Now let me check you over before I let you settle down for a sleep." The doctor looked into Hoss' eyes and only saw tiredness and the resultant puffiness from recent crying. "Anything else apart from your head hurts?" enquired the doctor wondering if Adam had spanked Hoss but unsure if he should ask the 12 year old outright.

"No, sir, just my head," replied Hoss.

"OK then, I guess you should lay down and close your eyes. The pain killing powders will start to give you some relief soon but a few hour's sleep wouldn't hurt none either," said the doctor, helping Hoss lay down and settle himself under the covers. The doctor ruffled the young boy's hair, and receiving a weak smile from Hoss, the doctor left the room and made his way downstairs. Seeing that the main door was open and Adam was not in the main room Doctor Harrison assumed that Adam was out on the porch and he made his way out there too.

"Hi Adam, you see about that coffee?" he enquired.

Adam gestured to the table on the porch which had a tray containing a pot of coffee and two cups.

"Excellent, why don't you take a seat and pour us a cup each then." Taking a seat himself the doctor continued, "Adam, I've checked on Little Joe and he seems fine. There's no fever. He has a steady pulse and breathing, so I think we might have caught any infection quickly enough."

Adam sighed as he passed the doctor a cup of coffee, "That's great Paul, Pa will be much relived, as am I."

"Hold on now, Adam. I didn't say that he was out of the woods yet, but the signs are good, let's not count our chickens yet though. I will clean his wound and change his bandages again in a few hours and hopefully the skin redness will have reduced by then. If there is no fever by tonight then I think we can relax a bit more by then," scolded the doctor, feeling bad when he saw Adam wince. It wasn't that he didn't have sympathy with the young man in front of him, he did, and Paul had no wish to quash Adam's hope but he knew from experience not to think that Little Joe was out of the woods just yet.

"I'm sorry Paul, I guess I still feel a little guilty leaving a message for Pa to say that Little Joe is awake and him thinking that Little Joe is gonna be OK. If he returned home now, he would think that I was lying," said Adam quietly.

"I understand, Adam really I do and your Pa will understand that your message was honestly sent. I'm sorry to scold you Adam, I just don't want to fill you with false hope. We will deal with things as they arise and the signs are good at the moment but we need to be mindful that there is a way to go yet OK?"

"Yes, I understand," said Adam sipping his coffee.

The doctor reached out a hand and placed it on the eighteen year old's shoulder in an effort to offer some comfort. Giving it a slight squeeze, he removed his hand. "By the way, Adam, I called into your room on the way down and I found Hoss crying, his head was hurting. I'm guessing it's from all the crying he'd been doing. I gave him one of my pain killing powders and he's settled down to sleep. I suggest you give him a few hours to let it work and then get him up or he won't sleep tonight."

"OK Paul, I'll call Hoss in two hours. I actually have some ranch work to catch up on before Pa gets home. It's only paperwork and I was going to do it at Pa's desk, you're not gonna ask me to take a rest too are you?" enquired Adam in a respectfully quiet voice.

"Not unless you make me Adam. Do you feel unwell?"

"No sir, I feel OK, just a little anxious I guess." replied Adam.

"OK, well then I have no problems with you doing some paperwork, it will probably help with the anxiety anyway, but that's all young man. No wondering off around the ranch trying to rush to get everything perfect before your Pa comes home you hear me?"

"Yes sir, I hear you loud and clear, just paperwork I promise."

Adam and Doctor Harrison sat in an uneasy silence, each concentrating on sipping their coffee for a few minutes before Adam stood up. "I think I'll go work on that paperwork then Paul, you know where to find me if you need me."

"OK Adam," replied the doctor.

Adam placed his empty coffee cup on the tray on the porch table and he strode into the house trying to appear less anxious than he actually felt. Sitting down at this father's table, Adam opened the top drawer and pulled out the pile of paperwork there and set about reading through it and making a notation in the ledger when required.

An hour later Adam looked up when a shadow fell across the desk. "Sorry Master Adam, I not want to interrupt but I make coffee. You like some?" enquired Hop Sing.

Adam put down the pen, "Thanks Hop Sing," and he held out his hand to accept the cup of freshly brewed coffee Hop Sing poured for him. "I make more cookies Master Adam, you want me to bring you some?"

"No, Hop Sing, thank you but I am still full from lunch. What time is it?" asked Adam.

Hop Sing stepped away from the desk so he could read the mantelpiece clock Ben had purchased a year ago in San Francisco. "Clock say half past two, Master Adam."

"Thank you Hops Sing. Is Hoss up yet?"

"No, Master Adam, little boy not come downstairs. You want me to check on him?"

"Thanks Hop Sing, but I think I'd like to do that. Could you please get me some milk or some of your lemonade if you have some made up so I can take it up for Hoss?"

"Yes, Master Adam, I bring milk. You wait here, I be right back." and Hop Sing carried the tray of coffee back into the kitchen returning a few moments later with a glass of cold milk.

Adam put the paperwork away. He had almost finished it anyway and did not want it being blown across the room should the main door get opened before he returned downstairs. Accepting the glass of cold milk from Hop Sing, he walked across the room and made his way up the stairs to his room to check on Hoss.

Passing the young boy's room, Adam put his head around the door and saw Doctor Harrison sitting at Little Joe's bedside reading his dime store novel again. "Hey Paul, how the youngest patient?"

The doctor stood up and putting his open book down on the chair he walked to the door to talk to Adam. "He's fine Adam, still sleeping but in comfort. There is no sign of fever and he seems to be sleeping without any crying out. I had checked his pulse a short while ago and it's normal for a boy his age." Noticing the glass of milk in Adam's hand he asked, "Going to check on Hoss?"

"Uh huh, checking in on him as advised by the doctor!" said Adam cheekily.

"Good, it's about time round here someone listened to the doctor without arguing," chided Doctor Harrison playfully.

Adam retaliated playfully, "Hey I always listen."

"Hmm, yeah but not without arguing though eh son?" was the reply from the doctor.

Adam smiled and shrugged his shoulders in a gesture that meant, _'OK point taken'. _

Doctor Harrison slapped Adam gently on the back and laughed softly, "Well you better get on with checking on your brother then or I think the doctor might have something to discuss with you."

"Yes, sir," said Adam grinning and he turned and made his way along the corridor to his own room.

Adam opened the door and saw Hoss laying on his side still asleep. He walked into the room put the glass of milk on the bedside table and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Hoss, Hoss," called Adam softly as he gently shook the younger boy's shoulder.

Hoss felt his shoulder being shaken and woke up with a start. He saw Adam sitting on the bed beside him, "Hey Adam, how long have I been here?"

"A couple of hours. How is your head, does it still hurt?" asked Adam.

Hoss sat himself up, "It's better Adam, still feels a bit achy but it doesn't hurt as much as it did earlier. Doctor Paul gave me one of his powders Adam and it has helped. Is Pa home yet?"

"No, not yet, it will probably be this evening before he's home realistically speaking, Hoss. Do you feel like getting up and coming for a walk?" asked Adam.

"Where to Adam?" asked Hoss feeling anxious now.

Adam saw Hoss tense up and put his hand on his brothers arm, "It's OK Hoss, it's just a walk around the ranch. I wanted to speak to the ranch hands that have been repairing the corrals and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. Little Joe is fine but he's still asleep and I need a short break from doing the ranch paperwork. You do not have to come with me but doctor Paul said that I shouldn't let you sleep too long in case you don't sleep tonight. Here I brought you some cold milk," said Adam picking up the glass and passing it to his younger brother.

Hoss accepted the glass of milk gratefully, "Thank you."

"You're welcome Hoss. So do you want to come with me?"

Hoss drank half of the glass of milk before he responded. "Yeah Adam, I'd like to come out for a walk. I could do with some fresh air to help clear my head."

Adam smiled and tapped Hoss on his leg, "Good, get you boots on then and we'll go now." Adam stood up and allowed Hoss to swing his legs over the bed so he could reach down and put his boots on. A few minutes later, the boys made their way down the stairs and outside.

Adam and Hoss walked around the barn and off towards the corrals used to break in the young horses. There were two large corrals set-up around the back of the barn as well as the one in the main yard. Ben had decided on the extra two when the ranch expanded a few years before. Having the three corrals had proved to be useful as more than one young horse could be broken in at the same time.

Approaching the first corral they observed Carl and Jake. Carl was standing outside the corral on the fencing giving advice to the younger man who was trying to get a young colt to take a bridle. The young horse was making life difficult for Jake and he was getting increasing angry and the colt was picking up on the young man's manor.

"Jake, back off a little, you're backing him into a corner and he's getting agitated," Carl called out.

"He's getting agitated!" Jake growled out, "Damn horse is getting me agitated Carl. I thought we'd made friends and now he won't let me near him!"

"Firstly, watch your mouth young man! I don't care what you say when I'm not around but you know I don't approve of your cussing," scolded Carl. "And secondly, I told you that you need to back off a mite. Now give the youngster a little space and then try again. Jake, all young horses get skittish when they feel threatened and you need to learn to watch for their reactions and back off when necessary." Carl looked behind him when he heard footsteps and he climbed down from the fence.

"Hey Adam, Hoss. How is Little Joe doing today?" asked Carl.

"Actually he's had a bit of a relapse Carl," said Adam.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that Adam. Is the doctor concerned?" asked Carl.

Adam bent down to whisper in Hoss' ear, "Why don't you go watch Jake for a minute whilst Carl and I have a chat?" Hoss looked up at Adam and nodded, before walking over to the corral and shouting Jake.

Adam gestured for Carl to follow him. Carl told Adam to wait a second and he shouted out to Jake. "Jake, Adam and I are gonna go speak for a minute you take a break and stay away from that colt until I get back OK?"

"Yeah Carl, I hear ya," said Jake in a frustrated voice.

Carl and Adam walked a short distance away so that they could talk without being over heard.

"Doctor Harrison thinks Little Joe might have a bit of an infection from something being left in the wound Carl. He thinks it might be due to some dirt that was missed when Hop Sing and he cleaned out the wound," said Adam.

Carl reached out a hand and placed it on Adam's shoulder. "I'm sorry that has happened, Adam. Does the doctor think that this is serious? Will Little Joe be OK?" asked Carl in a concerned voice.

Adam sighed, "I don't know, Carl. Doctor Harrison seems to think that things are not as bad as he first thought as there's no fever yet but he is concerned about the skin around the wound being swollen and red, all signs of infection he says. God, Carl, what the hell am I gonna do if something happens to Little Joe?" said Adam his eyes starting to fill with tears and his voice breaking.

Carl rubbed his hand around on Adam's shoulder trying to give him some comfort but not wanting the younger man to feel uncomfortable. "Well, Adam, you and everyone else just have to keep praying that Little Joe keeps fighting. Adam, honestly your little brother is tougher than he looks. After all he's a Cartwright isn't he?" said Carl. "Besides, ain't no doctor I ever seen as good as Doctor Harrison at treating open wounds. Why old Charlie Hicks the old doctor out in Carson City even says that we got the best doctor in the territory. Apparently Doctor Harrison saved two men's lives on the way to Carson City on the stage. They were found shot on the trail and the doctor got the stage stopped and treated them right where they were before getting them back into town where he had them in the clinic for a week. He removed the bullets, treated them and they recovered fully. Now does that sound like someone who is gonna let a little boy die?"

"No it sure doesn't Carl. And I do trust Paul to do his best but he told me not to count my chickens when I sounded relieved when he told me there was no fever earlier today. Do you think he was just trying to protect me Carl or is he really worried about Little Joe getting worse. I wish Pa was home," said Adam his voice still unsteady. Adam wiped his face with his handkerchief and took a deep breath.

Carl turned Adam to face him and he pulled him into a hug. At first Adam tried to resist but Carl was having none of it. "Don't fight it son, you can trust me."

Adam melted into the embrace and accepted the much needed comfort from the older man, whilst he fought back the tears that started to form in his eyes again. Suddenly he felt much younger than his eighteen years. _'what I wouldn't give to have Pa here right now'. _Carl held Adam for a minute or so and then pulled him away from him so that he could see into the young man's eyes. "You OK now?" he enquired. Adam nodded. "You sure?" asked Carl and Adam nodded again, "Yes, Sir."

"Good" said Carl as he released Adam and turned him to the side before draping his arm around the younger man's shoulder. "Get yourself together then. Adam, I'm sure that Little Joe will be fine, but you have to stay strong for yourself and Hoss, at least until your Pa gets home. But you need me any time you just give me a call huh?" Carl said, as he patted Adam on the back and after making sure that Adam was OK he led him back to the corral.

Hoss was standing by the corral fence watching Jake stubbornly trying to put a bridle on the colt in the corral.

"JAKE, what the hell are you doing boy, didn't I tell you to stay away from that colt whilst I stepped away from to talk to Adam?" shouted Carl.

Jake halted what he was doing and winced when he heard Carl shout him. He backed away from the colt carefully and he sheepishly walked over to the gate. Carl met him there and opened the gate before he pulled Jake out of the corral by his collar.

"Young man I told you to stay away from that colt, do you think I tell you these things just because I like to hear myself speak?" said Carl shaking Jake by the collar.

Jake gulped and looked at Carl, then Adam, and then down to his shoes, "No Carl." he replied quietly.

"Yeah you got that right young man. Now I'm done telling you stuff just for you to ignore me, your off breaking horses for a while until I can trust you to do as I say." said Carl angrily.

"Ah Carl, come on that's not fair." said Jake whining.

"Will you excuse us for a moment please Adam?" said Carl dragging Jake away from the corral and behind a bush nearby. When they were out of sight Carl released Jake. "Young man, I promised your Pa I'd look after you when I asked Mr. Cartwright to give you a job and he told me to treat you as if you were my own son and that included any discipline. Now you want to have a conversation with my belt right here or are you going to get your attitude in check and do as I tell you?"

Jake looked at his feet, took a deep breath and looked up at Carl. "I'm sorry Carl, you did tell me to stay away from the colt and I did but Hoss asked me what I was doing and da... I mean... well... I guess... I was frustrated and I just wanted to have another go at putting the bridle on. I'm sorry I disobeyed you, please don't punish me out here."

Carl sighed, "OK Jake, but you back talk me again and I don't care who is around you and I will be having us a discussion with my belt and don't think Mr. Cartwright won't approve of it, you hear me?"

Jake nodded, "Yes, sir. Umm, can I still break horses?"

"Nope, I done told you your were off breaking horses for a while and I meant it. You gonna argue?" said Carl raising his right eyebrow.

"No Carl," Jake huffed.

"Right then, let's go back and talk to Adam and Hoss." Carl said pushing Jake out from behind the bushes.

The walked back to where Adam and Hoss stood. "I'm sorry about that Adam, Jake, apologise for trying to show off in front of Hoss."

Jake mumbled under his breath before he saw Carl touch his belt buckle, blanching Jake looked at Adam and Hoss. "I'm sorry for trying to show off in front of Hoss, Ad...Mr. Cartwright," said Jake remembering at the last minute to address Adam correctly whilst he was in charge of the ranch.

"It's ok Jake, isn't it Hoss?" said Adam.

"Yes Jake," said Hoss quickly agreeing with his brother in an attempt to try to not embarrass Jake any further as he knew exactly how Jake felt at that moment.

"Thanks," mumbled Jake looking at Carl to see if his apology was enough. Carl nodded, "Go get your bridle and go back to the bunk house Jake."

Carl looked at Adam and winked as Jake went and did as he'd been told. Carl received a wink back from Adam and Carl mouthed "see you're not the only stubborn teenager at this ranch!"

Adam laughed and he patted Hoss on the back, "Excuse us Carl, Hoss and I are going to go check on the other corral."

"OK Adam, I believe Joshua and Robert are working that one or at least they were a while ago." said Carl.

"Thanks for that Carl. Right then Hoss, let's go check on them shall we," and Adam and Hoss left Carl to go to the other corral.

Adam and Hoss walked around the trees to the location of the other corral but when they got there they saw no sign of anyone working the corral. "Hmm, looks like the boys have finished and gone for a break then Hoss." said Adam.

"Yeah, shame 'cos I was looking forwards to watching them," replied Hoss. Adam spied a couple of tree stumps off to the right in the shade. "Hoss let's go take a seat over there on them stumps, I want to talk to you."

Adam watched Hoss' face pale and he reached out a hand and gently put it on his brother's shoulder. "Hey it's nothing wrong Hoss, I just want to talk OK?" and receiving a nod he led Hoss to the tree stumps and the boys sat down.

"Is there something wrong with Little Joe?" asked Hoss anxiously.

Adam was caught off guard by the question and took a moment to think about what to share with his younger brother. "Yes, Hoss, Little Joe might have a bit of an infection, but it's nothing to worry too much about," Adam lied hoping that Hoss believed him.

"So he's still gonna get better?"

"Yes, Hoss but it's gonna take a little longer because of the infection," Adam replied hoping that that really wasn't a lie.

Hoss sighed visibly. "Is that why you wanted to bring me away from the house to talk, Adam?"

"No, Hoss, not exactly." Adam paused. "I wanted to talk to you about your fears about Pa coming home today and I wanted you to know, I mean understand that you are not alone in that." said Adam blushing a little.

Hoss looked at Adam in surprise, "Why are you worried about Pa's coming home Adam?"

"Same reason you are," replied Adam.

Hoss looked at Adam blushing and it dawned on him that Adam last looked like that a few years ago when he and Pa had their own discussion in the barn.

"Oh, you done something you think Pa wouldn't approve of too?" he asked wondering what his older brother could have done.

"Yes, Hoss, kind of...look you remember when I went to town the other night?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I kinda got into a little trouble in town and Pa ain't gonna be happy when Sheriff Coffee tells him about it." said Adam blushing madly at the memory of waking up in jail. Adam could see Hoss itching to ask what he did, "and before you ask, no I am not gonna tell you any more than that so don't ask."

"OK, I won't, I just didn't think that you would do something to get into trouble with Pa Adam." said Hoss.

"Neither did I," muttered Adam under his breath.

"Yeah well, the reason I told you is so that you understand that I know just what you are worrying about. But you know how Pa is Hoss, you do the crime you do the time and we both just gotta accept the consequences of our actions. Besides, we ain't the only one's in trouble, Little Joe'll be having his own discussion with Pa when he's well enough." said Adam.

"But Adam, Pa can't punish him. Little Joe got hurt 'cos of me." exclaimed Hoss.

"No Hoss, he got hurt because of his own choices. Firstly, he went climbing into the hayloft when he shouldn't have and that alone would have got him a talk with Pa. And secondly, he blackmailed you into allowing him to ride your pony. Oh, I know he might not have understood exactly what blackmail itself is, even though he told me you explained it to him, but he did know that what he was asking you to do was wrong and not allowed," said Adam.

"But Adam, don't you think that Little Joe has suffered enough for that, can't we both not tell Pa about that?" asked Hoss, knowing that he was treading a thin line asking Adam to join him in a lie.

"What you mean lie to Pa?" asked Adam staring at his brother.

Hoss looked down at his feet and nodded.

"Ah, I don't know about lying to Pa, Hoss, I'm not comfortable lying to Pa. I tell you what though, how about I promise to talk to Pa and ask him not to punish Little Joe instead." said Adam.

"Ok, Adam, I don't wanna lie to Pa either but..." Hoss' eyes filled with tears. "It...dd..don't ff..feel rr..right, tt..that Joe gets ss..spanked w..when he nn..nearly ." sobbed Hoss.

Adam stood up and reached over to the tree stump and pulled Hoss to his feet and enveloped him in a hug. " I know Hoss, but you know how Pa is, you put yourself in danger and you get punished every time. Look I will speak to Pa but I can't promise that it will change his mind."

"OK thanks Adam," Hoss agreed with his older brother.

"I love you little brother," said Adam wanting the returned hug just as much as he was sure that Hoss needed his.

"I love you to Adam," replied Hoss snuggling into the older boys hug.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's note: Feeling much more motivated now so the this chapter was ready quicker than I thought it would be. For those that are interested BEN IS HOME. Thanks one again for my beta's and I'm sorry if you are offended that I've just posted this up and before you got to read it first, I just am feeling excited and couldn't delay for another day!**

** Thank you all for the reviews given I appreciate them very much and for those of you reading but not reviewing I hope that you are feeling entertained even if you don't review and let me know. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Recap...**

"Sure Ben, I was just thinking that you were anxious to get home, but you're right. The risk may be too great," said Horace throwing the dregs of his coffee on the fire. Ben followed suit and then emptied the last of the coffee pot onto the fire. The fire spat out steam not quite out yet. Ben stood and put out his hand for Horace's cup.

"I'll wash these out with the coffee pot. You put out the fire Horace."

Ben walked off to the stream to wash the coffee pot and cups out and Horace kicked dirt over the fire to put it out. The fire out and the coffee pot and cups clean, the two men loaded up their saddle bags and mounted up.

Turning back onto the trail, Ben and Horace started off towards Virginia City.

* * *

**The story continues...**

Just under 3 hours later Ben and Horace road into Virginia City and made there way to the Sheriff's office. The afternoon journey had been a quiet one neither man feeling the need to talk more than a few words. Stopping outside the sheriff's office both men dismounted and tied up their horses to the rail outside.

"Ben, I know you want to get home as soon as you can but why don't you come in and have a coffee whilst your horse gets a rest and then I'll come out to the Ponderosa with you?" asked Horace.

"Horace, you don't need to come home with me but I agree that it might be a good idea to let the horse rest for a while and so I'll accept a cup of coffee." replied Ben adjusting the reins of his horse so that it could walk the few feet to a trough of water.

"Don't worry about that Ben, I'll get Jacob to see to the horses whilst we rest up and perhaps Roy can rustle up something for us to snack on too, said Horace gesturing to the office door.

Ben sighed, "OK Horace," before he climbed the steps and followed Horace into the jail.

"Ben, Horace, it's good to see you," said Roy getting up from the office chair and shaking both men's hands. "Jacob, get two more cups of coffee will ya?" Roy shouted.

"OK," was the shouted reply from the back room. A few moments later Deputy Jacob entered from the back room with 4 cups of freshly brewed coffee. "Howdy Ben, Horace, it's good to see you back in town." He put the cups on the desk and then handed one to each of the men in the room.

Receiving a hearty "Thanks Jacob," each time, he picked up his own coffee and went to sit on the bench at the side of the room.

Roy returned to the office chair and he gestured to Ben to sit in the one opposite whilst Horace went and sat down next to Jacob. "Jacob, do you think you can go and see to our horses whilst Ben and I chat to Roy please?"

"Yeah sure Horace, I'll take my coffee with me," said Jacob getting up and nodding to everyone before he left the office to go and see to the horses.

"I'm sorry that you had to come back to town under these circumstances Ben. How was the return journey? Did you have everything you need?" enquired Sheriff Coffee.

"Yes, thank you, Roy. I am grateful for all you have done for me. What with sending the telegram and also sending Horace to meet me at Carson City. It has been helpful having someone to travel back with. Have you heard anything more from the Ponderosa?" asked Ben.

"No Ben, I understand that someone brought in a message for you yesterday and Charlie sent it off straight away. Did you get it?" asked Roy.

"Yes, I did Roy. It was from Adam. But I was hoping for an update. Never mind I'll drink this and head home so I'll find out myself soon enough." replied Ben.

"Er Roy, Horace said that Adam has spoken to you about covering the costs of everything like the rental of the horses. How much do I owe you?"

"Ah don't you worry none about that now Ben. You can sort that out when you've had the time to check in on your boys. Hey, Ben, you want me to come with you out to the ranch?" Roy asked.

"No it's OK Roy, I think I can find my own way home," chuckled Ben.

"OK Ben, I'm sorry if I've offended you," Roy said.

"I'm sorry, Roy, it's just that Horace offered to escort me home too and I don't think I need an escort! After all I've been riding the trail for years. If you are worried about me because I'm tired, don't be. Horace and I rode hard but we rested up along the way. I'll be fine, in fact I think I best get on now," said Ben finishing his coffee and placing the cup back on the office desk. "Thanks for riding back with me Horace, Roy I'll check in with you soon good evening all."

"See you later Ben, take it easy riding home and give your boys my best," said Horace.

"Will do, Horace," said Ben.

"I'll come by the ranch tomorrow Ben," said Roy.

"OK, see you then Roy," said Ben and with that he left the office.

Jacob had finished watering the horses and was sitting on the steps drinking his coffee when Ben came out of the jail. "Thanks for watering the horses, Jacob, I'm heading out now."

"Sure Ben, any time, I hope that youngun' of yours is OK."

"Thank you Jacob, I hope so too," said Ben climbing into the saddle. "Be seeing you Jacob." and Ben clicked the reigns and dug his heels gently into his horses flank and he headed of at a trot until he reached the outskirts of town. Checking that there was nothing in the way he returned towards the Ponderosa and broke into a gallop.

* * *

Adam and Hoss had returned to the ranch after their walk. After checking in with the doctor and finding that Little Joe was still asleep and that there had been no change in his condition, Adam had suggested that he and Hoss go and sit out on the porch. Hop Sing brought them freshly made lemonade and the boys sat on the edge of the porch drinking the lemonade and enjoying the sunshine.

"Adam, do you think Pa will be home by supper?" asked Hoss.

"I don't know Hoss, but I hope so, don't you?" replied Adam.

"Yeah," agreed Hoss. "Umm Adam, do you think Pa will want to 'discuss' things tonight or shall I wait until after breakfast?" asked Hoss looking at his feet.

Adam sighed, " I don't know Hoss, I suspect that he will just be glad to be home. And he will be more concerned with seeing Little Joe tonight. Are you worried?"

"Yeah a little, Adam. I just wanta get it over with you know," replied Hoss looking shyly up at his older brother.

"Yeah I understand Hoss, I kinda feel the same way too! Although I certainly don't want to think of how angry Pa is gonna be. Let's not worry about that now and you just make sure that you make Pa feel welcome when he gets home. I bet he's missed all of us," said Adam knowing that Hoss' anxiety would probably be obvious to his father.

"I will Adam, I've missed Pa too," said Hoss.

The boys finished their lemonade in silence. After ten minutes of sitting quietly just enjoying the sunshine Adam grew restless. I'm gonna go in and finish the rest of the ranch paperwork. Hoss, can you amuse yourself until supper? Don't leave the yard though OK?"

"Yes Adam, can I go and talk to Jake please?" asked Hoss.

"Yes, you may Hoss," said Adam getting up and holding out his hand for the empty glass in Hoss' hand. Hoss passed Adam the empty glass and stood up and headed off for the bunkhouse whilst Adam took the glasses into the hose putting them on the side in the kitchen and letting thanking Hop sing again for the lemonade and then he went to start on his paperwork.

Hoss knocked on the bunk house door and a few seconds later it was opened by Jake. "Hey Hoss, what's up?"

"Nothing much, Adam's doing paperwork and Little Joe's still asleep and I was looking for something to do. Adam said I can't leave the yard but I knew you had come back to the bunkhouse. Are you busy?"

"No Hoss, Carl restricted me to the bunkhouse for the rest of the day for disobeying him earlier," said Jake looking slightly embarrassed.

"You mean you're grounded?" asked Hoss. "But you're a grown up Jake, how can Carl treat you like a kid?"

"Well Hoss, Carl kinda is a surrogate Pa. He promised my Pa that he'd look after me when he asked you Pa to give me a job here at the Ponderosa. Carl's kinda old school, Hoss, and believes that you are not an adult until your are 21. Besides even then I bet if I behaved in a way that he didn't agree with he's still punish me," replied Jake quietly, not worrying that Hoss would tease him as the young man wasn't like that.

"Oh," said Hoss realising that Carl was just like his Pa. " Sounds like my Pa, Jake, even though Adam's 18 he still says Pa would still take him to the barn for a whipping."

"Yep, Carl's just like that Hoss. I sure don't appreciate it when he disciplines me in any way Hoss, but it is kinda nice knowing that he cares enough about me to stop me when I do something stupid. Any way do we have to talk about this still, I'm getting kinda embarrassed. Was that why you came to talk to me did you see how Carl scolded me earlier at the corral?" asked Jake.

"No, Jake, I thought you might like to play checkers with me or something," said Hoss wondering now about what Carl had said or done to Jake when he'd dragged him behind the bushes earlier.

"Oh," replied Jake sheepishly. "Sure I'd like to play checkers with you Hoss, but we ain't got a set in the bunkhouse and I ain't allowed to go into the house. Do you think you could go get the set and bring it back here?" asked Jake.

"I think so. Jake, do you think Carl will let us sit out here and play?" asked Hoss.

"Hang on I'll ask him," Jake replied steeping back into the bunkhouse and calling out, "Carl, young Hoss is looking for someone to play a game of checkers with. Do you mind me playing with him outside the bunkhouse just on the steps?"

"You are restricted to this bunkhouse Jake!" was the answer.

"Yes I know sir, but you didn't say I couldn't play cards or checkers. Please Carl, just on the steps, I promise, if not for me for Hoss. I think Adam is doing paperwork and Hoss is a stuck looking for something to do." asked Jake.

Carl thought for a minute and then nodded, "OK, but just on the steps and you consider yourself lucky I am feeling so lenient young man."

"Thanks Carl," said Jake smiling. He returned to the door. "Carl said yes, Hoss. Go get your checkerboard and checkers and I'll be waiting here for ya."

Hoss ran off and returned a few minutes later with the checkerboard and checkers. He sat down on the steps and Jake helped him set-up the board. Jake picked up one of each checker and placing them behind him he changed them around a bit until he had no idea which colour was in each hand. Returning his hands to the front he held his fist outstretched and asked Hoss to choose one. Hoss selected the right hand and Jake opened his hand to find the red checker. "Looks like you go first, Hoss," said Jake handing Hoss the checker and placing the other one on the board.

Jake and Hoss played four games, Hoss winning the first three before Jake finally won a game. They were in the middle of the fifth game when they heard someone riding into the yard. Looking up they saw Ben ride in. "Pa, you're home," cried Hoss. Jumping up from where he was sitting on the steps, Hoss ran to greet Ben. Ben had only just dismounted when he was tackled from the side by his 12 year old son.

Ben winced as Hoss had winded him but he turned and pulled Hoss into a hug. "I've missed you Pa," said Hoss.

"Well now I've missed you too son. What were you doing over there with Jake?" enquired Ben.

"Me and Jake were playing checkers Pa. I won three games on the trot!" replied Hoss cheerfully.

"Did you now?" laughed Ben. "How many games have you played Hoss?"

"Four so far, Pa, we were in the middle of the fifth one when you rode in." replied Hoss.

"Oh, well don't you think you owe Jake an apology for running out in the middle of the game?" Ben said gently scolding.

"Sorry Pa, I was just so happy to see you home."

"I understand Hoss but it's not me that you need to talk to is it. Where is Adam?"

"Inside doing paperwork, Pa, and Little Joe is asleep with Doctor Paul watching him." said Hoss, reminding his Pa gently about Little Joe.

Ben rubbed his hands through Hoss' hair and then he patted him on the back. "Why don't you go finish your game Hoss, and then come inside, I'm sure supper wont be long. And, don't forget to apologise for running out in the middle of the game and making Jake wait whilst you talk to me."

"OK Pa," said Hoss smiling weakly up at his father, before walking away. He started to feel sad again and the fear of what would soon happen began to start the knots up again in his stomach.

Ben watched Hoss trudge away and he couldn't dismiss the feeling that something was up with Hoss. Hoss had always been a loving boy but his greeting was a little unsettling, too effusive for Hoss' now 12 year old behaviour. _Oh well perhaps it's the stress of worrying about his little brother and his pa being away._

Reaching the bunkhouse steps Hoss sat down. "I'm sorry for running out on the game Jake."

"Hey no problem, Hoss. I understand you wanted to speak to your Pa. Are you glad he is home?" asked Jake.

"Yeah of course," said Hoss in a not very convincing voice.

"Uh huh," replied Jake. "You don't sound that convincing Hoss."

"Um well... you know what we talked about..." Hoss said haltingly before he looked away.

"Ah, yes, you're worried about the upcoming "discussion". I understand completely Hoss, but it will be OK. Your Pa is a fair man. He will understand the reasons why you did what you did. Oh he'll probably give you lecture and an "incentive" to not do anything like it again but I think you'll survive. After all I did," laughed Jake at the last statement.

Hoss gulped, "Yeah that's what Adam said too."

"Yeah well, Hoss, Adam and I have been your age. I certainly have had my fair share of the type of discipline your Pa and Carl believe is effective. Believe me, I hated it at the time but it sure did help me remember not to make the same mistake again." explained Jake. "Anyway, let's not talk any more about that now. Do you want to finish this game or not, I won't be offended if you want to go inside and see your Pa?"

"No, it's OK Jake. I'd like to finished the game, Pa said I should. I think it's your turn isn't it?" asked Hoss.

"Yep, sure is." Jake made his move jumping two of Hoss' counters. "King me please," he said.

Hoss, placed a counter on top of Jake's other one "kinging" him. And he took his turn, jumping three of Jake's checkers. Jake gasped, he'd obviously had been concentrating on the wrong part of the checkerboard. _Damn, I forgot just how good he is at playing checkers._

Jake studied the board before he made a conservative move and Hoss countered. Jake moved a counter into a place where Hoss could take his in a sacrificial move but Hoss was wise to it and ignored this opportunity and he moved one of his other counters. _Hmm, cleaver boy, you saw the sacrifice. _Jake studied the board carefully and he realised that Hoss was cornering him. _Damn that boy is good, I think I'm gonna lose this game too. It's a shame that Hoss' being upset doesn't affect his concentration at the checkerboard! J_ake reluctantly took two of Hoss' counters and found that it left Hoss the opportunity to take his "kinged" checker and a single counter. Jake knew that Hoss, would have to take the next move which would only leaving him with one checker left.

"OK Hoss, you win, I give up," said Jake, reaching out his hand to the younger boy in front of him.

Hoss smiled and shook Jake's hand, "Sorry Jake, I's just too good for ya."

"Yep you sure are," laughed Jake. "Thanks for playing checkers with me, Hoss. You best get in and wash up for supper and I gotta go do the same."

"Yeah I will, Jake. Umm Jake..." said Hoss packing up the board and putting the pieces in the box. "Thanks for well... you know..."

"Sure, Hoss, any time you want to talk about things you come and see me OK." said Jake smiling warmly.

Hoss nodded and he stood up and picking up the checkerboard and box of pieces he returned to the house to go wash up for supper.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the house whilst Hoss was playing checkers with Jake...**

Ben walked in the main door, threw his hat to the credenza and he took off his gun-belt and placed it on the side. "Adam," he called.

"Hey Pa, I'm at your desk just finishing up the ranch paperwork," said Adam. Writing the last entry on the ledger, Adam stood up and he walked over to the sofa where Ben was standing. Hi Pa, good to see you," said Adam holding out his hand for his father to shake.

Ben looked at the offered hand and laughed before he pulled Adam into a hug, What's the matter son, do you think that you are too old to hug your Pa?"

"No of course not Pa, it's just that well I'm an adult now and male adults shake hands on greeting each other," said Adam embarrassed at himself more now as he hadn't meant to make his Pa feel bad.

"Well young man, whilst I understand that you feel that you are an adult now, I still consider you my little boy. " Ben said before he noticed Adam stiffening in his embrace. Ben sighed, "I'm sorry Adam, I didn't mean that you are a little boy. I'm just so glad to be home and I want to hug my sons all of them including the oldest. Can you forgive the old man?"

Adam nodded into his father's neck, being almost as tall as Ben. Ben patted Adam on the back. "Are you OK son? I'm sorry that you've had so much to deal with whilst I've been away?"

"Yeah, Pa I'm OK but I sure am glad you are home," said Adam starting to sniff as his tough resolve to not cry was cracking at the seams.

Ben heard the changing of Adam's voice and he pulled back a little and looked at Adam in the eye. "It's OK, son, I'm here now you can stop trying to be so tough, let it out."

At that Adam's tough exterior broke and he started sobbing. "I'm sorry Pa, I let Little Joe get hurt." "Shhh now son, it's OK, I got ya." Ben held the crying boy until the sobbing slowed a little. "Adam, I'm sure that it's not your fault Joseph got hurt, so don't you worry about that now. I don't blame you for anything, in fact I'm sorry for leaving you to deal with the ranch and your brothers again. The only thing I can say is that I managed to arrange a really big contract to supply the silver mine with lumber for the next 5 years, so I won't need to be leaving you alone again any time soon." Ben kissed the top of Adam's head whilst he held the crying boy tightly waiting for the sobbing to stop.

Eventually Adam was able to get himself under control and he pulled away from his father's embrace and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry.. for … being a baby and ...crying Pa."

"Don't be silly Adam," Ben said gently, "Men cry too you know." and he reached out and caressed Adam's cheek. Adam blushed but allowed his father to touch his cheek before he stepped back. "Don't you want to go see Joe now Pa?"

"Yes of course I do Adam. Are you going to be OK now?"

"Yeah Pa."

"Good boy, we'll talk properly later and you can catch me up with everything that has happened whilst I was gone. I'm going up to go see Doctor Harrison and Joseph now. Do you think you can chase Hop Sing up for some coffee, I'm parched.?"

"Yeah, sure Pa," said Adam smiling. Ben smiled back and then walked across the main room.

Ben ran up the stairs and made his way quickly to the younger boy's room. He took a deep breath as he stood at the door. Ben knocked gently and the opened the door. Doctor Harrison had just finished cleaning the wound again with carbolic soap and was fixing the new bandage when he saw Ben.

"Come on in Ben, why you are sight for sore eyes."

"Thanks Paul. How's my little boy doing?" asked Ben approaching the bed slowly.

"He's OK Ben, but he has a deep cut on his head. He's got a bit of an infection in it, probably from a bit of dirt we missed when we cleaned it, but it's not getting any worse and there's no fever. I've been cleaning the wound every few hours and changing the bandages. Hop Sing has been supplying me with some poultices and I think we are drawing the poison out. I just changed the bandage and the skin around the wound is already looking less reddened than this morning."

Ben sat down on the chair beside the bed and he reached out and touched Little Joe's face stroking his cheek softly. "Paul, please be honest with me," said Ben his voice full of emotion, "Tell me is my son going to be OK?"

Doctor Harrison washed and dried his hands and he paused before looking at Ben. "Ben, like I told Adam, this morning, I hope little Joe will recover completely but the infection is a concern. However, that said, the redness has lessened during the day and he still has no signs of fever so it is looking promising. I'm sorry but I can't be more plain than that."

Ben nodded it wasn't the news he was hoping for but at least the infection hadn't set in too deep. "How long has he been asleep Paul?"

"Quite a while Ben, but don't worry it is just a normal sleep, his eyes are reacting perfectly. I gave him a powder around lunchtime as he was in a bit of pain. His body needs the rest to repair itself so I ain't too worried about him sleeping as much as he needs to at the moment. I've been checking his vitals regularly and his pulse and breathing are good Ben. I'd like to stay until the infection goes Ben. Would that be OK with you?"

"Yes that's fine Paul, I hope that Adam has been making you feel welcome."

"Yep he sure has Ben. You know your son has been dealing with a lot of stress whilst you've been away and if you don't mind me saying so he really could do with someone to talk to about it, even if he resists at first." said Doctor Harrison.

"No Paul, we've been friends for years I don't mind you saying anything. Is there anything in particular you think I need to speak to him about?" asked Ben whilst still stroking Little Joe's cheek.

"No nothing in particular, Ben, I think Adam just needs to know that you appreciate everything he's done whilst you've been away and that will probably get him talking to you. Say Ben, I could do with some coffee, do you want to spend some time alone with Little Joe whilst I go get us some?"

"Thanks Paul, I'd like that. And Adam was going to ask Hop Sing to brew some fresh coffee so I hope that its ready now."

"Right then, why don't you sit with Little Joe and I'll go chase up that coffee," said Doctor Harrison and he left the room to go and do just that.

Ben sat in the chair beside Little Joe's bed and he continued stroking the little boys cheek whilst talking to the sleeping boy. "Oh Joe I am so sorry I wasn't here when you got hurt. I love you my son and you will never understand just how much. Please wake up so your Pa can speak to you and you can see that I am home now." Ben voice faltered a bit as it went through his mind that he was very lucky to know such a good doctor in Doctor Harrison. "Come on Joe...please... please wake up. I need to speak to you even if you go back to sleep again just after."

Ben moved his head nearer to Little Joe and he kissed the top of the little boys head before had down and recommenced his stroking of his son's face.

A few moments passed before he saw a flicker on Little Joe's eyelids and one eye opened a little. "That's right Joseph, come back to me son," Ben cooed.

"Pa?"

"Yes Joseph it's me. I'm home and sitting right here in your room."

"Hey Pa, I've missed you," Little Joe croaked out. "Pa, my head hurts"

Ben carefully touched the top of the bandages, "I'm sorry your head still hurts son, but I am mighty glad that you are awake. I love you so much Joseph. I was so scared when I found out from Adam via telegram that you fell from the pony. I am sorry that I wasn't hear to comfort you. Has doctor Paul been taking good care of you?"

"Yes, sir," whispered Little Joe with tears beginning to form in his eyes, mainly from the guilt he felt rather than the pain in his head. Little joe's head was hurting still but nothing like it had been now it was a bit sore and there was a dull underlying ache.

"Hey, don't cry Joseph, Pa's here now and I'm not leaving you again for a long time."

Little Joe sniffed, "Promise?"

Ben smiled, "Yes son I promise." and he reached forwards with both hands and caressed Little Joe's face wiping the falling tears gently from his eyes.

"Pa, I'm thirst can I have some water?" asked Little Joe.

"Sure, I get you a glass, wait right there." Ben stood up and crossed the room to the armoire and seeing the jug was full of clean water he poured some into a glass and returned to the bedside. Ben placed the glass of water on the bedside table. "Can you sit up son?"

"Yeah, can you help me though Pa?"

Ben helped Little Joe sit up, propping him up with a pile of pillows to support him in place. "Here son, drink it slowly," Ben said handing the little boy the glass of water and standing back a little to allow Joe to take a drink. He wanted to hold the glass but he remembered that Joe hated to be helped with anything to do with feeding or drinking since he'd been 4. Nevertheless he kept careful watch just in case the glass slipped.

Little Joe sipped the cool water gratefully, his dry throat feeling much better as the water passed over it. Drinking half of the glass down, Little Joe passed the glass back to his father.

"Had enough?" asked Ben accepted the glass and put it on the bedside table.

Little Joe nodded and then winced only then remembering that he was not to nod his head.

"Are you OK son?" asked Ben worriedly.

"Yes Pa, it's just that I forgot that Doctor Paul told me not to move my head so much. Can you help me lay back down now? I feel kinda dizzy."

Ben supported the little boy and then removed the pillows from behind him before he gently helped Little Joe lay back down and turn on his side. "Better now?" Ben asked.

"I still feel a bit dizzy Pa."

"I'm sorry to hear that Joseph. Do you feel like you are going to be sick?" asked Ben.

"No Pa, just feel dizzy."

"The doctor will be up again in a minute son. I will tell him then, or do you need me to call him now."

"No it's OK, I'll be alight. You're not gonna leave me alone are you Pa?" asked Little Joe feeling a bit panicked at the thought.

"No son, I'm not going anywhere until you fall asleep and then only downstairs." said Ben sitting back down and rubbing his hand up and down Little Joe's upper arm trying to comfort the little boy.

Five minutes passed and Ben was beginning to wonder where the doctor had gotten too when he heard footsteps in the old wooden stairs. A moment later the doctor walked into the room with two steaming hot cups of coffee.

"Sorry for the delay Ben, I got caught up talking to Adam. Well now, it looks like my patient is awake," said Doctor Harrison. He passed Ben one of the cup carefully before he put his cup on the armoire and went to see to Little Joe. Ben meanwhile stood and moved the chair back from the bedside to enable the doctor to administer to Little Joe. Doctor Harrison crouched down by the bedside and looked into Little Joe's eyes. "How are you doing Joe?"

"I feel dizzy doctor Paul and my head still hurts," replied Little Joe.

"What kind of pain Joe, achy or sharp?" asked the doctor.

"Achy."

"OK Joe, let me help you turn over so I can see into your eyes a bit better." and the doctor helped Little Joe turn onto his back. The doctor then looked carefully into the young boy's eyes. "Hmm, nothing wrong there Joe. The dizziness is probably because you've sat up too quickly. So I think if I give you another powder and you have some more water to drink it'll make you feel a whole lot better. Hop Sing says supper will be ready soon. Do you feel up to eating a little?"

"Yes, sir, but I'm not feeling all that hungry."

"That's OK Joe, you eat what you feel you can. Do you want your Pa to stay with you whilst you eat?" enquired the doctor.

"Yeah, Pa can you stay with me?" asked Little Joe turning his head so he could see Ben.

"Yes Joseph, I'll stay. Paul, thank you for bringing the coffee up. Do you think you could ask Hop Sing to bring my supper up on a tray as well as something light for Joseph?"

"Yes, Ben, I'd be happy too. Joe, you stay as still as you can and the dizziness will hopefully go in a few moments. I''ll fix you a does of my powders to drink up before you eat and then you will need to get some rest again." Doctor Harrison went to his bag and measured out a small dose of the medicinal powder into a glass and poured a half glass or water on top mixing the solution with a spoon. Passing the glass to Ben he told him, "Make sure he drinks it all Ben, I'll return in a few moments. When he's finished he needs to lie down again, on his side would be best."

"I'll take care of it Paul."


	30. Chapter 30

Recap…

"Yes Joseph, I'll stay. Paul, thank you for bringing the coffee up. Do you think you could ask Hop Sing to bring my supper up on a tray as well as something light for Joseph?"

"Yes, Ben, I'd be happy too. Joe, you stay as still as you can and the dizziness will hopefully go in a few moments. I'll fix you a dose of my powders to drink up before you eat and then you will need to get some rest again." Doctor Harrison went to his bag and measured out a small dose of the medicinal powder into a glass and poured a half glass or water on top mixing the solution with a spoon. Passing the glass to Ben he told him, "Make sure he drinks it all Ben, I'll return in a few moments. When he's finished he needs to lie down again, on his side would be best."

"I'll take care of it Paul."

Ben helped Little Joe drink down the medicinal powders and then he helped him lay back down. Ben sat with Little Joe while they waited for the supper to be brought up.

"Pa? Can you tell me about Boulder City, is it really big?" asked Little Joe quietly

"OK, Yes Joseph it is really big, much bigger than Virginia City. There are lots of houses in town, and many, many shops. There are barbers, clothes shops and shoe shops that only sell those things, grocers where you can buy vegetables and milk and other foods from other towns. And there are three banks there to serve all of the people."

Little Joes' eyes grew wide, "Wow Pa that is a big place"

"Yes it is Joseph," agreed Ben.

"Can you take me there one day Pa?"

"One day, Joseph," agreed Ben, "But not for a long while son, but maybe if you behave yourself I will take you on my next trip. Would you like that?"

"Really Pa?"

"Yes, but only if you promise to behave yourself, as I will only be visiting to do business."

"I promise to be real good if you take me pa," said little Joe, getting excited at being allowed to visit the larger township.

"Well it would be for a long while yet son, but you remind me near the time and I will try and see if I can arrange for you to accompany me. How is your head now Joseph?"

"It aches a bit Pa but it's much better."

"Good, now let me help you sit up a bit, I hear someone on the stairs, and it's probably someone bringing up supper." Ben helped Little Joe sit up, putting another pillow on the bed to support the tray of food.

Hop Sing brought in a tray of food for Little Joe, complete with a glass of milk, and Adam followed him in with a tray of food for his father accompanied by a cup of coffee.

Ben thanked Hop Sing and Adam for bringing up the meal. "I'm sorry I can't join you for supper Adam, please could you make apologises for my absence to the doctor and Hoss?"

"Sure Pa, eat up Joe. I'll come and see you afterwards OK?"

"Thanks Adam," said Little Joe, picking at the meal of roast beef with the fork in his hand. Someone had thoughtfully cut up all of the meat and vegetables into bite size pieces, obviously to help Little Joe but it only made the plate look fuller of food than normal. Little Joe did actually feel hungry and he loved roast beef and vegetables normally but he wasn't sure that he felt that hungry.

Adam and Hop Sing left the room and Ben saw Little Joe poking at his food.

"It's OK Joseph you don't have to force yourself to eat all of it; you eat what you can OK?"

Little Joe smiled up at his father wondering how he knew just what he was thinking. Joe started eating the food slowly and, after Ben was satisfied that Little Joe didn't need any assistance, he collected his tray of food and he sat on Hoss's bed to eat his supper.

Ben finished his meal quickly, devouring the wonderful food as if he'd not eaten all day. He truly had missed Hop Sing's cooking. Ben sat back on the bed and slowly drank his coffee whilst he watched Little Joe eating. It wasn't long before Little Joe started poking the food around more than putting any in his mouth.

"Have you eaten enough, son?"

"Yes, Pa."

Ben walked across the room and he removed the tray from the bed, surprised that Joe had managed just under half the plate of food. "Well done son, you ate more than I expected, here you want your milk?" Ben asked offering the glass of milk. Little Joe accepted the glass and drank the milk. Finishing it he passed the glass back to his father. Ben returned the glass to Little Joe's tray.

"Pa, can you help me, well you know…" asked Little Joe

"Yes, Joe and I am glad that you asked me for help rather than tried to get out of bed yourself," said Ben helping Little Joe of the bed and pulling the chamberpot out from under the bed. When Little Joe was finished Ben put the chamberpot away and he helped the young boy back into bed.

"I'm right tired Pa, do you mind if I go back to sleep?" asked Little Joe softly.

"No Joseph, that is fine with me, now you settle down and get comfortable and I'll stay with you until you fall asleep OK," said Ben, helping Little Joe get comfortable with laying his head on the pillows. Ben kissed his youngest's forehead and he tucked him in. "Sweet dreams, I love you son."

Little Joe yawned," Love you tooo….Pa" and Little Joe closed his eyes and fell he asleep shortly afterwards.

Ben waited until Little Joe's breathing showed that he was fast asleep and he packed the trays up in a way that allowed him to carry them both downstairs. Lifting them up, he left the room and took them down to the kitchen.

The others had finished their supper and when Ben had returned downstairs Adam was playing checkers again with the doctor whilst Hoss was drawing pictures on pieces of paper. Ben walked through the great room and put the trays in the kitchen, thanking Hop Sing for the meal and asking him if he wouldn't mind emptying the chamberpot under Little Joe's bed. Hop Sing ran off to do as he had been asked.

Ben returned to the room and he looked at the clock on the mantelpiece, "Bed time Hoss." Hoss looked up from his drawing and seeing that it was only 7.30 he looked at his father but he quickly packed up his things when he saw Ben's stern expression. Not wanting to anger his father he got up, at that time wishing that he didn't feel so nervous every time his father looked at him.

Ben stroked the young man's face as he passed him. "Joseph is already asleep, Hoss. I know it seems early but you look worn out, why don't you go up and get ready for bed and I'm come and tuck you in shortly." Hoss nodded his head and he wished everyone 'goodnight' and he made his way up to the room he shared with Little Joe.

Hoss checked on Little Joe and saw that he was in a deep sleep. Feeling tired himself, Hoss washed his hands and face and changed into a nightshirt. He had only just got settle into bed when Ben appeared at the door.

"Ready yet son?" he asked.

"Yes Pa."

Ben entered the room and he sat down on the bed and stroked he hands through Hoss' thick hair. I missed this Hoss whilst I was away, I know you think you are too old for this now, but I love getting the chance to tuck my boys into bed at night. Good night son, sweet dreams," and Ben leaned forwards and kissed Hoss on the forehead before he stood up and walked to the door.

"Pa, can I talk to you please?" asked Hoss, as his father started to leave the room. Ben's suggestion that Hoss would have sweet dreams was the final straw, he couldn't wait any longer, and Hoss had not slept properly since his return from the lake.

Ben turned back to face the bed containing his middle son. "Sure Hoss, and he walked back over and sat down on the bed bedside Hoss.

"What's up son, are you going to tell me what has been bothering you so much since I returned home?" Ben asked softly whilst he carded his hand gently through the boy's thick hair.

Hoss stared up as Ben's face and he saw nothing but a curious expression. _How does he know? Has Adam already ratted me out? He promised he wouldn't. _Hoss started shaking unconsciously and he swallowed back some bile as he began to feel nauseous. Ben saw Hoss demeanour change and he moved his hand and softly caressed the boy's face. "Why are you shaking son? Do you feel unwell? Shall I go and call Doctor Harrison to see you?"

Hoss shook his head, "No, sir, it's not that I feel unwell, it's that I'm kinda nervous."

Ben raised an eyebrow, "About talking to me?" he asked.

Hoss nodded and looked away from his father. Ben grabbed Hoss' chin and gently guided it so that Hoss was looking at him before he asked softly. "What's going on Hoss, why are you nervous about talking to your Pa? Did something else happen whilst I was away?"

Hoss nodded again as Ben had released his hold on Hoss's chin as soon as he had gained Hoss' attention. Tears formed in the young boy's eyes, "I..I'm really sorry P..Pa, honest I am!" he took a breath before continuing, "I never meant to get involved in anything but I really wanted to be accepted by the others and Tom called me chicken!"

Ben was confused, Hoss wasn't making sense, and "I have no idea what you are talking about son, why don't you fill me in."

Hoss looked at his father in slight amazement. He was sure that when Ben mentioned earlier that he knew Hoss had something bothering him that he knew about everything that had occurred whilst he had been away. "Adam didn't tell you?" he asked Ben.

"No son, Adam and I haven't really talked since I've been home. Now you clearly need to get something off your chest. Why don't you take a minute and then when you're ready you can tell me the whole story OK?"

Hoss sniffed, "Yes sir".

Ben got up off the bed and went and grabbed the chair from beside Little Joe's bed. When he placed it by Hoss' beside he noticed that Hoss has pulled himself up into a sitting position. Ben watched Hoss take in several deep breaths in what looked like an attempt to steel himself for something. Ben's chest tightened slightly at this, wondering what could have Hoss so worked up.

"Pa, whilst you were away, I did some things that I shouldn't have and you are going to probably be very angry with me. C.. can you j..just h..hear me out before y..you s..say anything p..please?" Hoss stuttered as the reality of facing his father's disappointment in person making itself known in his stomach again, the knots tightening to unbearable levels again.

Ben nodded now feeling very anxious about what his son was going to tell him. "OK son, I promise to try and hear you out."

Hoss smiled weakly at his father and he began imparting the events of the last few days, starting with the stealing of Ben's brandy. Ben listened carefully, growing angrier and angrier as the story went on, his face began darkening but he did manage to keep quiet right up until Hoss explained about shooting the gun.

"Stop right there Hoss! I need to take a break from this story or I am going to lose my temper right here and now and tan your hide with my belt until you can't sit for a month! "said Ben in a very angry whisper. "You should consider yourself very lucky that Little Joe is sleeping over there right now," Ben said pointing across the room to his youngest son's bed, " as well as the fact that it is late. Now I suggest that you settle down and get to sleep quickly and we will continue this discussion in the morning. I'll be back in 10 minutes and so help me if you are still awake I will be reconsidering being lenient. Do you hear me?"

Hoss nodded alarmed at the anger in Ben's voice, he had been expecting Ben to be angry and disappointed but he had never seen Ben get so angry at him before.

"I need a verbal answer son," growled Ben

"Y..yes s..Sir, I understand!" said Hoss holding back his tears.

Ben strode from the room and only just remembered not to slam the bedroom door as he did not want to wake little Joe. Ben angrily stormed down the stairs, determined to find his oldest son and find out why the hell Adam hadn't made it his first priority to inform Ben of what had transpired whilst he had been away. Ben reached the foot of the stairs and found Adam and Doctor Harrison sitting playing checkers. Ben strode over to the table and he pulled Adam into a standing position, "Will you excuse us for a minute Paul, Adam and I need to have a discussion in the barn?" Adam paled but did not fight his father as he dragged him out of the house across the yard and to the barn. Opening the barn door, Ben released Adam's arm and he pushed him in, "Get inside and sit yourself on that hay bale over there," said Ben barely keeping control of his anger.

Adam did as he was told and he waited whilst Ben paced back and forth before he came and stood in front of him, "How could you keep what Hoss did from me Adam? I thought you were responsible, why the hell didn't you make it your mission to tell me as soon as I got home?"

Adam blanched but then the young boy's Cartwright temper raised its ugly head and he stood up. "Are you kidding me Pa? You are angry because I didn't tell you about Hoss as soon as you got home? Damn it Pa, we ain't but exchanged a few sentences since you got home because you were so anxious to see little Joe and I thought that as you had been away when he got hurt the rest could wait."

Ben got in Adam's face, "Are you sure you want to talk to me that way young man? Christ Adam, I'm about that close," Ben put his hand up with his fore-finger and thumb which were approximately half an inch apart. "…..to tanning your middle brother's backside so hard that he won't sit for a month and if you continue to talk to me the way you just have you will be getting the same treatment. Now do you want to join him?" Ben asked.

Adam shook his head, "No sir, I'm sorry." Adam took a breath and Ben stepped back.

"OK son, so let's both calm down a bit shall we…. Why don't you tell me what you know about Hoss' shenanigans?"

Adam sighed, _Sorry Hoss, I got no choice. _Adam relayed the story as he knew it, explaining what Hoss had told him and what he had overheard Hoss telling Jake as well as how the accident had occurred including the 'blackmailing of Hoss by little Joe.. Of course Adam didn't mention the target practice with the gun as he didn't know about it. Ben paced around the barn in a rage; he didn't know who he was most pissed at. Adam, for not telling him about everything as soon as he had gotten home, Hoss for stealing and playing with guns or Little Joe for trying to blackmail his brother and then nearly getting himself killed!

Adam sat still whilst watching his father pace, knowing that if he got in the way he'd be liable to be in real trouble himself. Ben stopped pacing and stood in front of Adam. He took several deep breaths before he spoke. "You left out the gun incident from your story Adam, why? Do you think that it was wise to try keeping that from me?"

Adam looked at his father and raised his eyebrow in almost the same manner as his father used, "What gun incident Pa?" he asked.

Ben snarled at Adam, "Don't lie to me to protect him Adam; I'm not in the mood."

"I'm not protecting anyone Pa, I don't know anything about a gun incident," answered Adam looking straight into his father's eyes. Ben stared back and Adam held his gaze, Ben eventually realised that Adam was telling the truth and he relayed what Hoss had admitted to.

Adam became angry himself, "Why that little…"

"Don't you finish that sentence if you know what is good for you son," said Ben in a stern voice.

Adam bit back the rest of his sentence, "Yes sir, I'm sorry, I'm just really angry Pa. I honestly didn't know about it. Hoss only admitted to me that he stole the brandy and he felt that he got Little Joe hurt because he let Little Joe blackmail him."

"Looks like I can add lying to his brother to the list of things to punish him for then," said Ben sitting down on a barrel.

"Pa…about that…. I agree that Hoss needs to be punished; he knows that himself but I think you should know just how much the guilt has been tearing him up these last few days. Hoss only wanted to be one of the boys Pa; I sure know how that feels. I don't think he wanted to steal anything but the others dared him and called him a chicken and I think that over rid his normal reasoning. Pa, Hoss isn't someone who would normally steal anything. I suspect that the other boys did the same to him at the lake regarding the shooting. Please Pa, please can you consider all this in deciding his punishment it's not easy resisting when you are the odd one out."

"Are you pleading for leniency for your brother Adam?"

"Yes, sir, I am. I think he has suffered quite a lot seeing Little Joe so badly hurt and I'm sure that he ain't gonna do anything like stealing or shooting guns again without permission even without you punishing him. I'm not asking for you to not punish him Pa, as I do think he both expects and deserves some punishment but it wouldn't be right if I didn't speak up on his behalf."

Ben sat and thought about what Adam had said and he realised that the young man had a very good head on his shoulders. _He will make a good pa when he is older, his reasoning is sound and he has a wise head. _"I'll think about it Adam."

Adam acknowledged his father's comments with a "Thank you, Pa. I'm sorry if you think I've overstepped my role whilst you've been away."

Now Ben was calmer he realised that he had humiliated Adam earlier by dragging him out of the house in front of the doctor. Ben stood, "Adam…" he began, "I am sorry if I gave you the impression you overstepped the mark whilst I was away from the ranch. I am also sorry that I may have humiliated you earlier in front of Doctor Harrison. I was very angry son and I was wrong to do that, Can you forgive me?"

Adam stood up and he replied, "I understand Pa, and of course I forgive you."

Ben steeped forwards and pulled the younger man into a hug, "I am sorry Adam. Now you were also correct earlier when you said to me that we hadn't but hardly exchanged a few sentences since my return. Although I certainly didn't care for the way you expressed yourself. How about we go inside and get some fresh coffee and you can tell me about how you handled the ranch whilst I was away?"

"OK, Pa."

Ben clapped Adam on the back and they both made their way back into the house.

As soon as they opened the main door to the house, Ben asked Adam to go and ask Hop Sing for some fresh coffee to be made before he went to talk to the doctor sitting playing checkers with himself. "Paul, can I talk to you for a moment please?"

"Of course Ben, you want to play against me?"

"No, thanks Paul, not at this moment. I wanted to apologise about earlier, I er, well I acted very badly, I was angry and I should have calmed down before I dragged my son away from his game with you. Can you please forgive a tired old man?"

The doctor smile and then laughed, "Yes of course Ben, it's about time you realised that you are tired and I'm sure that the stress of travelling is nothing to the distress you have been under worrying about your sons and I do mean all of them Ben not just the injured one. You can't fool me Ben Cartwright, we've known each other for years and I know that you missed your boys a lot whilst you were away!

I have to tell you Ben, Adam has done an outstanding job of looking after the ranch and his brothers whilst you were gone, And I don't know why you were angry with him, but whatever has gone on you need to acknowledge that the young man you left in charge of your ranch and home is only Eighteen. His is still a boy really and he needs you to show him that you love him and appreciate everything he does just as much as your younger boys."

"Do you think I don't show him enough Paul?" Ben asked his old friend.

"Well I don't know Ben, I'm sure that you do appreciate it but I'm not sure that you show it all of the time. I should shut up now, I'm sorry Ben it's not my place to tell you how to handle your children."

"Paul, we've been friends for years and I value your opinions, so say what you think… please."

"OK Ben, I think that you sometime forget that Adam is only eighteen, most other ranch owners wouldn't even consider leaving their eighteen year old in charge of such a large ranch let alone caring for their younger siblings. Now I ain't saying you shouldn't do that Ben, I do think that Adam is a very mature and capable young man and he copes very well, but perhaps you should allow him to just be a young man a bit more. It's only a suggestion mind, I don't have any children as you know but I do travel around the territory quite a bit and I observe a lot."

"I understand Paul, thank you for being honest with me. I don't intended on going anywhere for quite a while now. The contracts I have negotiated at the mine outside Boulder City should keep the lumber and beef trading going for two years at least, so perhaps you are right and Adam will get his chance to just be an eighteen year old boy."

At that Adam returned with Hop Sing, Hop Sing carrying a tray of cups and coffee and Adam with a tray of fresh fruit bread. Hop Sing had made two fruit bread loafs for the morning and Adam had spotted one and had sneaked a small piece off one when he thought Hop Sing had his back turned. Unfortunately Hop Sing having lived with 3 young boys in the house for years was used to having eyes in the back of his head and he had grabbed the wooden spoon and swatted the younger man's backside twice as well as admonishing him for stealing s piece of fruit loaf! Adam has naturally squawked and Hop Sing had decided that there was plenty enough for breakfast and so he had sliced some up for the men to have with their coffee.

Hop Sing placed the coffee down on the table which was now free as the doctor had packed up the checker board quickly. Adam then placed his tray down and Hop Sing returned to the kitchen.

Ben poured 3 cups of coffee, offering the first to the doctor then to Adam and then he collected a cup for himself. Adam gratefully accepted the coffee and he stepped back to site down on the sofa next to the doctor. Adam bent to sit and lowered himself down carefully but he still winced at his slightly sore backside rested on the sofa. Doctor Harrison grinned and gestured at Ben with his eyebrows raised in an 'I take it that you had that kind of discussion in the barn then?'

Ben looked at Adam and then the doctor and shook his head," not me", he mouthed. "Problems son?" he asked Adam.

Adam blushed but did not reply. Ben and the doctor laughed out loud. "I take it you got caught trying to take something behind Hop Sing's back?" said Ben smiling at the doctor.

Adam nodded, "Fruit bread is one of my favourites, Pa, and I just couldn't resist. And you know Hop Sing has eyes in the back of his head, I just forgot that is all!"

"Boy, forget that Hop Sing has hard wooden spoon too!" Hop Sing called out as he stood in the kitchen door way. Ben and the doctor laughed again and Adam's face reddened further.

Ben glanced up at the clock and he noticed that it had been about 20 minutes since he had stormed down the stairs, yet he had warned Hoss that he would be up in 10 minutes to check on him. Wincing, he remembered that he had practically growled in anger at Hoss. Christ knows he had been angry earlier but he was calmer now. "Excuse me for a minute I need to go up to talk to Hoss," Ben explained to the doctor and Adam.

"Pa…" began Adam.

"It's ok son. I'm just gonna tuck him in and say goodnight. Now why don't you give Paul another game of checkers and I'll play the winner when I come back down. I will not be long."

"Yes, sir, another game Paul?" said Adam as he watched out of the corner of his eye his father slowly made his way up the stairs, whilst he was setting up the checkerboard.

Hoss had sobbed and sobbed after Ben had stormed from the room. He knew Ben would be angry and probably very disappointed in his choices, but the level of anger in his father's eyes frightened him. When he was certain that Ben was downstairs, he had crept out of bed and over to Little Joe's. Hoss had kissed Little Joe on the forehead as he sobbed whilst whispering that he was so sorry that Little Joe had gotten hurt. He then continued to whisper to the sleeping boy that he would miss him the most as he was going to run away when everyone was asleep.

Hoss had convinced himself that Ben was so disappointed in him that he couldn't bear to be around him. And Hoss was beside himself with grief that Ben would never forgive him for what he had done, so with a 12 year old reasoning he had decided that the best thing to do was to run away. Ed's place was the nearest and they had a barn he could probably sleep the night in so he was going to head there. Deciding that he had taken enough of a risk being out of bed, Hoss bent over and hugged Little Joe carefully, making sure not to brush against the bandages and he kissed Little Joe again before returning to his bed and curling up in a foetal position under the covers.

This was how Ben found him when he returned to the boy's room. Hoss was not asleep but on hearing the footsteps on the stairs and fearing Ben's promise of a tanning, he wiped the tears from his eyes took a quick breath and squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

Ben approached the older boy's bed and he reached out and softly shook his shoulder, "Hoss, are you still awake?" he said in a gentle voice. Hoss resisted, trying to feign being asleep but his resistance made it clear to Ben that the boy was still awake. "I know you are still awake son, and it's OK, I'm not here to tan you. Please turn over and look at me, "Ben requested.

Hoss turned over and looked up at his father with more tears starting to pool in his eyes. Ben gulped at the fear evident in his middle son's eyes. _Oh no he looks terrified and it's my fault._ Ben crouched down beside the bed and he caressed the young boy's face gently. Seeing Hoss initially shy away at his father's touch hurt Ben immensely. _"_Hoss… son…. I'm so sorry I lost my temper earlier. Please do not be afraid of me."

The tears in the young boy's eyes started to fall and Hoss couldn't look Ben in the eye. Ben's eyes started to fill with tears at this sight. He had been angry with his children on many occasions but it was never his intention to make them scared of him. "Please son, stop crying, I am so sorry if I scared you."

Hoss continued to sob and Ben's heart broke. He reached out again and seeing Hoss didn't shy away again he pulled him off the bed and into a hug. Hoss accepted his father's touch and a tear escaped from Ben's eye. Ben held Hoss tightly rubbing his hands up and down his back whilst he sobbed quietly, Ben was whispering softly into the young boy's ear all the time that he loved him very much and he was so sorry that he had scared him.

When Hoss' sobbing had slowed Ben pulled him away from his chest slightly so he could look into his eyes. "Feel better?" he asked.

Hoss sniffed and nodded, "I..i'm ss..sorry I.. m..made y..you m..mad p..Pa!"

"I know you are son. I'm not angry any more."

Hoss raised an eyebrow, "yy..you're nn..not?" he sobbed out.

"No son I'm not. Am I disappointed? Yes I am, but I am not angry any more. I won't lie to you son. I'm not really happy with your choices over this last week but we can discuss them further in the morning. Hoss, I need you to listen to me now. I know that I have a temper and I may get angry about things but there is nothing and I mean nothing that will ever stop me from loving you. All of you boys are everything to me and I only set rules up and punish you if you break them because I love you so, so much." Ben kissed Hoss on the forehead, "You understand that I love you right Hoss?"

"Yeah," sniffed Hoss.

"Are you still scared of me son?"

Sniff, sniff, "No"

Ben smiled and pulled Hoss back into a hug, "Good, I'd hope you'd say that. You think you can go to sleep now?" he asked softly.

Hoss nodded into his father's chest.

"OK then, let's get you settled back in bed." And Ben released Hoss and helped him stand up and return to his bed. Ben let Hoss get comfortable and he pulled the covers up over the young boy's shoulders and tucked them in lightly. "Goodnight son, sweet dreams." And he ruffled Hoss's hair, his demeanour relaxing considerably when Hoss smiled up at him. "'Night, Pa."

Ben kissed Hoss on the forehead and stood up, we quickly checked on Little Joe and turning out the light he left the room.

Ben returned to the main room and sat down heavily on the sofa. Adam had been distracted by wondering what was happening upstairs and was easily beaten by the doctor at checkers. Paul had known that Adam's mind was elsewhere and he had tried to prolong the game passing up chances to take checkers until he had no other options. He was taking Adam's last checker he saw Ben slump onto the sofa.

"You OK Ben?" he asked.

"No not really Paul, but I will be," Ben said ad he rubbed his hands roughly over his face.

"Uh Adam, I could do with some more coffee. Could you go and please ask Hop Sing if he would mind brewing us another pot?" the doctor asked whilst gesturing to the kitchen with his head. Adam took hint and he stood up.

"Sure Paul, could you do with another cup of coffee Pa?"

"Thanks Adam, yes I think I could manage another cup." Replied Ben knowing that his old friend was using this as an excuse to get him on his own.

The doctor waited until Adam had taken the try back into the kitchen before he turned to Ben. "You need to talk Ben?"

"No. Thank you Paul, but I'd rather not." Ben said softly.

"OK, Ben, you know where I am if you want to though right?"

"Yes, thanks Paul."

"Ben, I'm pretty happy with the way Little Joe's injury is healing and seeing as his infection is not worsening, I think it best to be returning to the clinic in the morning. I'm sure that I'll have other patients to see too, probably been piling up by now, although clearly nothing urgent has occurred as I left word to contact me here if there were. I'll leave you instructions on his care and some powders to give him for the pain and I'll come by every day to change his bandages."

"OK Paul. Thank you so much for being here and staying with him all this time. I sure do appreciate it."

"No problem Ben, all part of the service. Now then, you've been avoiding me long enough. Red or black?" asked the doctor.

Ben laughed heartily, he really didn't want to play checkers but seeing as he had offered to play the winner earlier he agreed. "Red, I guess, seeing as it's the colour that won last time." replied Ben.

The doctor also laughed; "OK," he said turning the board around on the coffee table as Ben moved to the armchair opposite him.

Adam came out of the kitchen with the tray of coffee after he had spied from the doorway that the two older men had started to play checkers. He placed the try on the floor and poured two cups of coffee and passed one to his father and the other to the doctor. Both men thanked Adam and placed their cup on the coffee table out of the way of the checkerboard.

"Pa? Is it alright if I go up and check on Little Joe?"

"Yes, Adam, that's fine with me and you can ask Hoss if he is OK at the same time too!" and he winked at Adam.

Adam smiled shyly, embarrassed at being caught out by his father.

"Go on then, go satisfy yourself that they are OK whilst I beat the pants off Paul in this game," said Ben.

Adam took off up the stairs and the older men laughed behind him.


	31. Chapter 31

Hoss woke up with a start; his heart was pounding in his chest like he had just run all the way home from the town's one room schoolhouse. The moonlight shone through the sliver in the curtains just enough for him to see his hands in front of his face. In shock, he lay in his bed, the remnants of the nightmare he had woken from still fresh in his mind.

He glanced around the room and realised that he was still in bed. And that no one else was in the room with him with exception of the smaller body in the bed across the way from him. Not seeing the rise and fall of the body's breathing, he rose from the bed and walked quickly across the room to the other bedside, reaching out to touch the small person in the bed.

Little Joe was fast asleep breathing shallowly but evenly. Hoss sighed, _he is still alive, he didn't die, and I didn't kill him. _Hoss started sobbing quietly whilst he gently caressed Little Joe's face, "I'm sorry Joe, I was going to stay but I just can't," he whispered. "Pa will never forgive me for letting you get hurt and I just can't live with his disappointment forever. I'll write when I find somewhere to live and get a job, perhaps it'll be another ranch, I look older than I am. I love you Joe."

With that Hoss quietly set about packing some clothes and after grabbing his boots he snuck out of the room and tiptoed down the corridor passed his older brother's and father's bedrooms. He made his way downstairs stepping on the outside of the stairs so as to lessen the creaking. Putting on his boots at the bottom of the stairs he crept quietly across the main room and into the kitchen.

Finding an old cloth bag hanging on the inside of the larder, Hoss filled it with some food, (a couple of slices of fruit bread, two of the remaining biscuits left from lunch, a few slices of gammon, and a large chunk of the roast beef left over from last night's supper). He filled a bottle with some of Hop Sing's apple juice and he grabbed a few apples. Tying the bag up, Hoss looked for a spare canteen and he filled it as quietly as he could from the kitchen pump. Having everything he thought he needed for a day or so he picked up his pile of clothes that he would put in his saddle bags and left the kitchen.

* * *

Adam woke up with an uncomfortable feeling in his groin, all of the extra coffee he had drunk earlier making its presence known. He swung his feet over the side of the bed and got up, grabbing for his pants. The night was a warm one and he hated using the chamber pot when he didn't need to so he was going outside to the outhouse. Pants on, he felt around for his boots and he left the room, tip toeing past his father's room so as to not wake him. Like Hoss before him, he kept to the outside of the steps so as to lessening the creaking. When Adam reached the bottom of the stairs he put on his boots.

Hearing a noise coming from the kitchen but seeing no light from under the door Adam quietly grabbed a poker from the fireplace and he hid behind the sofa to wait and surprise the intruder. Perhaps he had forgotten to lock the door last night seeing as Ben was home and he usually did that.

The room was almost completely dark, the moonlight from outside not getting through the thick curtains at the windows. There was a faint glow of light from the embers still glowing in the fireplace but the light from it bare lit the room as far as the sofa. The kitchen door opened and Adam waited for the intruder to creep across the room. Just as the dark figure got to the main house door and put their hand on the door knob, he crept up behind them and put it in the middle of the intruders back whilst stating, "Drop it and put your hands up."

Hoss froze; he was terrified that he had been discovered by his father as Ben and Adam's voice often sounded the same when they growled out instructions.

"I said drop it and put your hands up or I'll shoot," said Adam.

Hoss heard the voice again and it didn't sound like Ben this time more like Adam, not that it made much difference Adam would tan him just as much as Ben. Hoss dropped the bag of food and his clothing and put his hands in the air and he started silently crying.

"OK, now who the hell are you?" asked Adam in a hiss leaving the poker still in the middle of the suspected intruder's back.

Hoss sniffed, "It's me Adam, Hoss."

"Hoss?" said Adam moving the poker instantly as he heard his brother's broken voice.

"Turn around and face me." Adam waited until the person in front of him turned around. "What the hell are you doing out of bed Hoss? And where were you going with that stuff on the floor?" Hissed Adam clearly showing his mounting anger but not wanting to wake the whole house up.

Hoss sniffed crying hard in between. Adam heard his younger brother crying and he suddenly realised that there could be only one explanation; Hoss was going to run away. _Oh you damn foolish boy, I thought you understood that Pa would always forgive you._

Adam's need to visit the outside was increasing but he just couldn't leave Hoss like this. Adam pulled Hoss into a hug and said, "You were going to try and runaway weren't you Hoss? Don't you understand just how much that would upset everyone?"

The younger boy just cried and shook his head, "Y.. you.. will…bb.. be ….. …o..off …. without… m..me." he mumbled into Adam's chest.

_Oh for the love of god. _"No we wouldn't Hoss and there is no way Pa would not go out and search for you until he found you if you ran away. Now I gotta go to the outhouse real bad. You're coming with me and we are gonna talk in the barn," said Adam releasing Hoss from his hug but holding onto the younger boys upper right arm.

Hoss panicked at Adam's mention of a "talk in the barn" knowing what that was usually code for in the Cartwright household. He tried to pull away from Adam. "No, Please Adam just let me go."

_Oh shit he thinks I'm gonna spank him. _"Hoss stop struggling and keep your voice down, we're just gonna talk in the barn. I'm not gonna spank you. Now come on let's get outside before I have an accident that I haven't had in the house since I was four," said Adam pulling Hoss with him as he opened the door and stepped out into the moonlight.

Adam quickly walked to the barn and opening the door he pushed Hoss inside, "Stay here, I'll be back in a minute. Do not attempt to light anything; I'll do it when I get back. And so help me if you try and saddle your pony or anything else I will forget my promise to not spank you. Do you hear me?"

Hoss agreed and Adam left, running quickly to the outhouse to relive the pain caused by trying to hold in all that coffee. After relieving himself of his burden, Adam sighed gratefully_. Now to see to my younger brother!_

Adam walked back to the barn and, opening the door he saw with the help of the moonlight his younger brother slumped on the floor with his knees pulled up to him tightly, his head on his knees and he was shaking from crying so hard. Adam knelt down next to Hoss and he pulled the young boy's head up off his knees and he wrapped his arms around him. "It's OK Hoss, it's OK." He whispered. Hoss allowed his brother to hug him but it didn't make him feel any better and he continued to cry.

Adam held Hoss for ages rubbing his arms up and down the younger boy's back trying to offer as much comfort as he could. After about 20 minutes the crying had slowed and turned into lots of sniffing and hiccupping. Adam decided that now was the time to talk. He pulled away and sat down crossing his legs.

"Hoss, what happened? Why were you trying to run away from us? I thought Pa had told you he wasn't angry any more. "

"H..he d..did," sobbed Hoss.

"So how come you snuck out in the middle of the night so you could run away then?"

"I… I dd…don't k..know," tried Hoss.

"I don't believe you Hoss, now what happened?"

"W…when I..I w..woke ..up, I tt..thought J..Joe was ..d..dead," Hoss eventually choked out.

"It was just a nightmare Hoss," Adam said realising that Hoss had probably had a bad dream. He often had them when he was over tired when he was little. The stress of everything would probably have caused the same reaction.

"But…it..it..c..could. of bb…been t..true …Ad..Ad.. Adam. It's mm..my f..ff fault, J..Joe is h..hurt," Hoss managed to say.

Adam leant over and he caressed his brother's face wiping the tears away gently. "It's not your fault, Hoss, we've been over this. Accidents sometimes happen even when you do everything right. Joe is gonna be ok and you need to stop feeling so guilty all of the time. Trust me, you'll feel better about everything when you've talked to Pa. And before you say it he WILL forgive you, for everything! And so will I. We love you Hoss, nothing will ever stop that."

"But…in…the dream…." began Hoss.

"It was just a bad dream Hoss, a nightmare, it's not real and never will be," said Adam holding Hoss' chin and getting him to look into his eyes.

Hoss saw that Adam was telling him the truth and he sniffed, "Just a bad dream?" he asked feeling unsure.

"Yes, just a bad dream I promise, Hoss, you believe me don't you?"

"Yes" was the whispered reply.

"Good, now let's get inside Hoss, I'll make you some hot milk and then you can get back to be OK?"

"OK"

Adam stood and helped Hoss up, pulling him quickly into a hug, "I'm not gonna tell pa about this Hoss, providing you don't try and sneak out and runaway. You gonna promise me that you won't?"

"Yeah, I promise Adam."

"It'll be OK Hoss, Pa's a fair man. He loves us with all of his heart and if he thinks a sore backside is the only thing that will teach us to do the right thing he won't hesitate to give us one, but he's never cruel. You'll get through the tanning Hoss and then everything will be forgiven, at least by Pa. You'll have to learn to forgive yourself and trust that you will learn from it."

Adam let go of Hoss and they made their way out of the barn, Adam securing the door behind them. When they entered the house, Adam grabbed the bag of food and Hoss picked up the small pile of clothes. "I'll make us a drink of hot milk then Hoss, why don't you go and lay on the sofa and I'll bring it to you."

Hoss nodded his head and did as he was told, laying down and curling up on his side. It was only a few minutes before the tired young boy fell into a dreamless sleep.

Adam emptied the sack of food and put a pan of milk on the stove to boil, stocking the stove with just enough wood to heat the milk and burn itself out shortly. He had only just finished putting the food back in the larder when he heard someone else in the kitchen; think it was just Hoss he yelped when he felt the wooden spoon slam into his backside. "Ow," he exclaimed turn and seeing an angry cook.

"What boy doing in my larder, stealing more fruit bread?" asked Hop Sing.

"No Hop Sing, honest I wasn't. I was just making some hot milk for Hoss and I," said Adam stepping out of the larder and closing the door. Hop Sing had lit a lamp and placed it on the kitchen table and the light shone around the smallish kitchen.

"Why you and he up so early?" asked Hop Sing cocking his head

"Err well.. I.. ummm I needed to go to the outhouse," replied Adam not wanting to admit that he had stopped Hoss sneaking out.

"Why Master Hoss up, he need to go too?"

"Not exactly," mumbled Adam.

Hop Sing raised his wooden spoon, "You no lie to Hop Sing. Why master Hoss up so early?"

"If I tell you will you keep it between us, Please Hop Sing?"

"Father must not know?" asked Hop Sing not liking this idea much.

Adam shook his head, "No, Hop Sing, Pa doesn't need to know," said Adam starting to feel guilty that he was asking his old friend for a great deal and he was keeping things from Ben. "Look, Hop Sing, Pa will only worry and he's been through enough don't you think?" Adam tried knowing that he really was going to be in trouble now if Ben found out.

Hop Sing frowned, he had kept secrets for the boy's on more than one occasion but they were only for small things, mostly things that Ben would have actually been OK with. "You tell Hop Sing and if it not serious I consider not telling father," was the considered reply.

Adam sighed; he'd have to trust that Hop Sing would be OK with what he was going to tell him. "Hop Sing, I got up to go to the outhouse but when I got downstairs I found Hoss trying to sneak out and run away. He was scared, he'd had a bad dream where Little Joe had died and he thought that Pa and the rest of us would be better off without him. You know Pa would get angry about the running away as he thinks that if you do the crime you should accept the consequences. I just don't think that Hoss was thinking clearly. Please help me keep this secret, Hoss has suffered enough this week with his guilty feelings about Little Joe and Pa is already going to have to punish him harshly. Will you keep the secret?"

Hop sing looked at Adam's face and saw he was not trying to protect himself from his father's wrath but his younger brother. He took a deep breath, "OK, Hop Sing keep boys secret but boy's father be mad at Hop sing if he find out."

"He won't find out Hop Sing, I won't tell him and if you don't then we should be OK."

"Father not like boy's lying to him." Hop Sing stated.

"Yeah, I know and I don't like doing it Hop Sing. If he does find out I'll take the punishment coming but I truly hope that he doesn't." admitted Adam.

The milk pan then started to boil over on the stove. Hop Sing was the first to react, grabbing a cloth and moving the pan from the heat and putting it onto the table whilst shutting the lid on the stove. Effectively cutting off the air supply to the fire and putting it out.

Hop Sing poured the milk into the waiting cups and he passed them to Adam, "Go take milk to brother and then go back to bed."

"Yes sir, thanks Hop Sing."

Hop Sing smiled as Adam left the kitchen, he was proud that the boys trusted him to keep their secrets but felt slightly uneasy about keeping this one from Ben.

Adam found Hoss, curled up and asleep on the sofa and he didn't have the heart to wake him up to drink the milk. He settled himself down in the armchair to drink his hot milk whilst he watched the younger boy's chest rise and fall slowly, clearly more at rest than he had been earlier. After finishing his hot milk Adam returned both cups to the kitchen and returned to the sofa.

He knelt down beside Hoss and whispered in his ear whilst he gently shook the younger boy's shoulder. "Hoss, Hoss, you need to wake up and go back to bed. Come on I can't carry you up stairs on my own any more."

Hoss opened his eyes, "Adam?" he asked softly

"Yeah Hoss, it's me, come on get up so we can both go back to bed."

Hoss sat up, "Where is the milk then?" Hoss asked expecting Adam to pass him a cup of hot milk.

"Sorry Hoss, you fell asleep so I drank mine and took yours back to the kitchen. Do you want a drink before we go back to bed?"

"Can I have some cold milk then?"

"Sure," said Adam and he went to the kitchen returning with a small glass of cold milk.

"Here, drink this quickly so we can get back to bed before Pa gets up," Adam said passing Hoss the glass.

Hoss accepted the glass of milk and quickly gulped it down; it felt wonderful sliding down his throat which was a little dry from all of the crying earlier. Hoss gave Adam the glass and Adam returned it to the kitchen.

Adam bent down and whispered in Hoss' ear, "OK Hoss, let's go upstairs. Remember to step lightly on the stairs and stick to the outside of the steps or the creaking is likely to wake Pa and neither of us want to deal with that!"

"I know Adam, I'll be careful," whispered Hoss.

The boys carefully made their way back up the stairs and tip toed past their father's room. Adam followed Hoss into the younger boy's room and he tucked Hoss in just as Ben had earlier. Adam quickly checked in on Little Joe. Finding that he had thrown of the cover, he felt Little Joe's feet and decided that the cover needed to be put back over the little boy. It was a summer night but the temperature in the early morning was still cool. Adam tucked Little Joe in and he gently touched Little Joe's face and smiled when is felt a normal temperature. He returned to Hoss' bedside and he leant over and lightly kissed Hoss' forehead. "Night Hoss, now you make sure that you are still here when I wake up OK?" he whispered.

"I will be Adam, I promise," was the whispered reply and Hoss closed his eyes. Adam quietly tiptoed out of the room and he shut the door quietly, he was almost at his own door when Ben's door opened. Adam's heart began to beat frantically with the rush of adrenaline.

"Adam? What are you doing out of bed?" asked Ben softly.

"I got up to go to the outhouse Pa and I was returning to my room when I heard Hoss had a nightmare. I was just helping him get back to sleep," Adam lied hoping that the partial truth was disguising the lie in his voice.

"Oh, he OK?" asked Ben anxiously.

"Yes, he's falling back to sleep now, can I go back to be myself Pa?" asked Adam softly his heart still beating furiously.

"Sure son, goodnight, sweet dreams."

Adam nodded, "thanks Pa, goodnight." And he entered his room and shut the door, hearing Ben's door shutting a few seconds later. Adam removed his boots and pants and got back into bed lying on his back and trying to stay still and breathe slowly whilst his heart rate returned to its normal beat. It was over half an hour before Adam felt calm enough to turn onto his side, but shortly after that he felt asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile Ben although he returned to his bed, was unable to fall back to sleep. His head was full of thoughts about how he was going to deal with Hoss' transgressions. Although Ben was certainly no longer angry at Hoss, when he thought about what had happened he had experienced bouts of anger and sadness in equal measure. _Inger, I so wish you were here. You would help me decide how best to deal with our son. My love he is such a good boy normally but when he does disobey it seems he makes up for it. Lord give me strength to deal with my son. I don't want to drive him away, but I have to get it through to my stubborn son that lying to me and his brother by sneaking around, stealing from me and shooting without supervision are not acceptable acts. _

Ben tossed and turned for over an hour before he decided he wasn't getting back to sleep anytime soon. He got out of bed and pulled back the curtain, he could just see the sun starting to change the colour of the sky in the dawn's early light. Ben poured some water in the basin and quickly washed, feeling his face he looked up into the mirror and decided that he need and shave and so he reached under the stand and gathered the soap and his razor. Smoothing his face in lather he quickly and efficiently shaved. Satisfied that he had made a good job of it he wiped the remaining lather from his face and he washed his hands before drying them on the thick soft cotton towel Hop sing had recently laundered. Folding the towel up and placing it back on the side Ben strode across his room and as quietly as he could he made his way downstairs.

Ben was surprised to find that all of the curtains in the main room had been opened and there was the distinct smell of fresh coffee being brewed. Ben followed his nose to the kitchen where Hop sing was busy peeling vegetables.

"Good morning Hop Sing. You seem to be up early today."

"Good Morning Mr. Cartlight. I make fresh coffee you want some Mr. Cartlight?"

"Yes thank you Hop Sing, I think I could do with one."

Hop Sing put down his knife and he grabbed two cups from the rack by the sink and collect a cloth from the wall where they hung he removed the coffee pot from the stove and poured two generous servings of coffee. Hop sing passed a cup to Ben and saw Ben raise his eyebrow questioningly as he had never seen the Chinese cook drink coffee in all the years he had worked for him. Hop sing usually made one of his teas and was often seen partaking of the teas that in Ben's opinion smelt pretty awful.

Hop sing noted Ben's expression and smiled, "Hop Sing drink coffee first thing in morning, one a day OK, too much coffee give Hop Sing bad head." He explained.

Ben smiled, "And I get a bad head if I don't drink enough of it."

"Mr. Cartlight drink too much coffee, should learn to drink tea like Hop Sing," chastised the old cook gently.

"Ah, thanks but no thanks old friend, I tried tea once and it didn't agree with me," said Ben remembering the one time he had been talked into trying a herbal tea as an alternative to his coffee. Unfortunately it had been nettle tea and it seems that Ben was allergic to nettle tea as not only had he been sick but he had experienced a rather unpleasant day or so of hives. Now the only time he did take any of Hop Sing's teas was when he was ill which was not often and Hop Sing only stuck to fruit teas or camomile for Ben.

Ben was on his second cup of coffee sitting in the armchair by the fire reading through the last week's newspaper when Adam came down the stairs. "Morning son, you get back to sleep OK after settling Hoss down?" Ben asked.

Adam yawned, "Yes Pa. Did you sleep OK?"

"Well son, I can't say it wasn't good to be back in my own bed again but I did have a bit of a fitful night's sleep."

"Oh, how come Pa?" enquired Adam.

"Well to tell you the truth Adam, I'm kinda worried about Hoss. I'm going to be having a talk with him in the barn this morning after breakfast and it's not something I'm looking forwards to son." Ben admitted.

Hop Sing had heard Adam in the main room and he hurried in with a fresh pot of coffee and a cup for Adam. "Morning Master Adam, you sleep well?" he said pouring coffee into Ben's cup before pouring a cup for Adam.

"Better than the last few nights Hop Sing, thank you for the coffee."

"You welcome Master Adam. Mr. Cartlight you want Hop sing to start breakfast?" Hop Sing asked Ben.

"What do you have in mind Hop Sing?" asked Ben feeling hungry.

"Hop Sing, make scrambled eggs with gammon, toasted fruit bread and cold pressed apple juice Mr. Cartlight."

"Mmm.. sounds very tasty, it's making my mouth water already. Are you ready for breakfast Adam?"

Adam yawned again, "Excuse me, yes sir, I will be when it's ready. Shall I go and wake Hoss Pa?"

Ben looked at the mantle clock and saw that it was twenty minutes to seven. "Yes please Adam." Ben turned to Hop Sing, "Yes Hop Sing, I believed that we are ready for breakfast whenever you are ready. Do you need any assistance with anything; have you collected the eggs this morning?"

"Hop Sing not collected the eggs Mr. Cartlight but I will go and do so now."

"That's OK Hop Sing I'll get them I want to go and ask the doctor to join us for breakfast anyway. Adam, please go and get your brother up and try not to disturb Little Joe. If Joe is awake tell him to stay in bed and I will come and see him shortly. I want Paul to check if Joe can come downstairs this morning even if it is only to stay on the sofa for a while."

"Yes, sir," said Adam putting down his coffee cup and hurrying up the stairs.

Hop sing returned to the kitchen to prepare what he could of the breakfast and Ben left the house to go and collect the eggs. Ben found the eggs basket on its hook just inside the barn and he collected the eggs from the chicken coup. The basket was half full Ben having collected 12 eggs, _the hens are laying well. _Putting the basket down on the porch table, Ben quickly made his way to the bunkhouse and knocked gently on the door. The door was opened a few seconds later by a partially dressed Jake. "Oh excuse me Mr. Cartwright, I was just putting my shirt on and I was nearest the door," admitted Jake shyly.

Ben chuckled at Jake's embarrassment it was amusing to him that Jake would be embarrassed at opening the door half dressed. Jake blushed and Ben realised that Jake was really bothered by Ben's reaction. "I'm sorry Jake, I never meant to embarrass you I am just amused about you being embarrassed about being half dressed in front of me, why is that young man?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Cartwright, " said Jake quickly finishing buttoning up his shirt. "I was brought up being told that it was disrespectful to greet people half dressed."

"You got taught that at home I suppose?" asked Ben. Getting a nod from Jake he continued. "Well Jake, that's a good rule when you have company I guess but working on a ranch means you often have to dress quickly so I'm not offended in anyway. I'm sorry to have disturbed everyone Jake, but I was wondering whether or not the doctor is awake yet?"

"Yes sir, he is just washing up Mr. Cartwright. Would you like to come in?" asked Jake stepping back from the doorway to allow Ben entry.

"No that's OK I wouldn't want to disturb everyone, would you please ask him if he could join me in the house for breakfast?"

"Everyone is up and awake already sir getting ready to go to work soon, but yes certainly Mr. Cartwright, I will pass your message onto the good doctor."

"Thank you Jake, I'll be getting inside then as I'm collecting the eggs for breakfast and if I don't get in soon Hop Sing will be chasing me for the eggs." Ben smiled at Jake.

Jake laughed, "Yes sir I just bet he would be and you'd be facing his wooden spoon too."

"JAKE, apologise now young man," Carl called out from behind him as he had overheard Jake's facetious comment to Ben.

Jake winced, and turned halfway, "I'm only kidding Carl."

Carl came up behind Jake quickly. "Morning Mr. Cartwright, I'm sorry my boy here forgot his manners. Jake, you better apologise now or you and I will be having an unpleasant conversation and my belt will be doing the talking."

Jake blushed and Ben smiled and put his hand up in dismissive gesture, "It's fine Carl, I don't mind a little joking around."

"I'm sorry Mr. Cartwright but it's not OK, Jake here should know better. I've done told him enough times to be respectful to his elders and it seems he's forgotten that fact this morning." Carl looked a Jake and he growled out "Apologise NOW!"

Jake gulped and looked at Ben, "I'm sorry Mr. Cartwright, and I meant no offence."

"None taken young man, now if you excuse me a minute I'd like a quick word with Carl."

"Yes sir," said Jake, stepping back from the door.

"Carl, I know you've kind of become like surrogate father to Jake and it shows he has developed into a fine young man. Take a leaf out of an older more experienced father's book though and let him off with a warning this time would you. I am not offended by his remark; it was a pretty harmless comment if at little ill advised."

"Sure, Mr. Cartwright, I'll consider your advice, I won't punish the boy this time. Thank you for being such a tolerant boss."

"Hey I try Carl, I try," laughed Ben. "Right now I best be getting in or Jake's comments might actually come to fruition. Carl and Ben both laughed and Ben hurried back to the porch, grabbed the basket of eggs and he hurried back into the house.


	32. Chapter 32

**Authors note: Well it seem to have gained some more followers, I hope that this means that people are enjoying the story. Thank you all those that do review every chapter, I read them all and appreciate people taking the time to do so. Everyone else ... dont be shy let me know what you think either via reviewing or send me a PM if your shy!  
**

**This chapter does contain the disciplinary spanking of a teenager. If this bothers you don't read any further, it is all part of the story which is not a spanking fiction story as such but it wouldn't be authentic if the children were just grounded like nowadays. **

**This has been a difficult chapter to write and one that I have agonised over a lot as well as driving my beta nuts! I hope that I have done it justice, if not I'm sorry but I tried...**

* * *

"Carl, I know you've kind of become like surrogate father to Jake and it shows he has developed into a fine young man. Take a leaf out of an older more experienced father's book though and let him off with a warning this time would you. I am not offended by his remark; it was a pretty harmless comment if at little ill advised."

"Sure, Mr. Cartwright, I'll consider your advice, I won't punish the boy this time. Thank you for being such a tolerant boss."

"Hey I try Carl, I try," laughed Ben. "Right now I best be getting in or Jake's comments might actually come to fruition. Carl and Ben both laughed and Ben hurried back to the porch, grabbed the basket of eggs and he hurried back into the house.

* * *

Ben took to the eggs basket into the kitchen, "I'm sorry for the delay Hop Sing, I got into a conversation with the ranch hands. The doctor will be joining us for breakfast."

Hop Sing took the egg basket from Ben after thanking him for collecting them. He looked at the number of eggs and checking the number left in the larder. He was pleased that there were plenty for breakfast and his cooking later in the day. He shooed Ben out of the kitchen and began breaking eggs into a bowl.

Ben returned to the main room and he had just settled himself down in the armchair when Adam came running down the stairs, "Hey no running in the house," he growled.

"Sorry Pa,"

"Where is your brother?"

"He's coming Pa, he's just getting dressed. I've checked in on Little Joe and he is awake and feeling much better. Pa, Little Joe asked if he could at least get out of bed today. Can I go and bring him downstairs?"

"No, not yet son. I'm going to ask Paul to check on him and if Paul agrees then Little Joe can come downstairs and spend some time on the sofa. Adam have you helped Little Joe with his ablutions this morning?"

"Yes, Pa. Little Joe has used the chamber pot, but he is getting antsy about staying in bed all of the time. Sounds to me like he is definitely feeling better. I sure hope that Paul lets him get out of bed for a while, or I think we are both going to need to keep our eyes on Joe."

"Well I sure am glad he is feeling well enough to want to get out of bed Adam but he WILL do as the doctor orders."

_Hmm yeah right, sorry Pa but not if I know my little brother._ "Pa, little Joe asked for a drink can I go take him some milk?"

"Yes Adam, breakfast will be ready shortly. You may go and get Little Joe some milk and chase up Hoss while you are up there. I want both of you at the breakfast table."

"Yes sir, " said Adam quickly making his way to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. A minute later, Adam walked back through the main room and up the stairs. Hoss was dressed and sitting on his bed when Adam walked in with the glass of milk for Joe.

"Pa's asking where you've got to Hoss; you are going to have to come down soon, he wants both of us at the breakfast table."

"Not hungry," muttered Hoss

"Sorry Hoss, I can't see Pa letting you get away from not eating something, you know how he is. Come on, come on down and eat what you can, I know you don't feel like it but if you don't make the effort you'll just rile Pa and you don't want that prior to your discussion in the barn."

"But I feel sick to my stomach Adam," whined Hoss.

"I know you do Hoss, I've been there, but you have to try and eat something, even if it is just to placate Pa, " said Adam slapping his younger brother on the back.

"Adam, can I have my milk please?" asked Little Joe who was wondering if Adam had forgotten him.

"Oh yeah, sorry Joe," said Adam leaving Hoss' side and taking the glass of milk over to his youngest brother.

Little Joe sat himself up slowly and accepted the glass of cold milk from Adam. Adam watched Little Joe drink the milk in gulps like he'd not had anything to drink for days.

"Steady Joe, you'll make yourself cough."

Little Joe stopped drinking and he coughed but then smiled weakly shrugging his shoulders at the same time. Adam shook his head; Little Joe was definitely feeling better. _God help them if the doctor doesn't let him get out of bed today._

Little Joe began drinking again but much more slowly this time. Adam watching him closely was probably the reason. Little Joe finished the glass of milk and he wiped his mouth before he passed Adam the empty glass. "You feel up to breakfast Joe?"

"Uh huh, what have we got Adam? I feel like I've not eaten for days."

Adam smiled; it was so good to hear Little Joe wanting to eat. "Scrambled eggs, gammon ham, toasted fruit bread and apple juice. Do you think you can manage some of each?"

"Yeah, everything but the apple juice, can I have some more milk instead?" he asked.

"I suspect that will not be a problem Joe. I'll bring you up a tray shortly OK? I suggest that you stay in bed though Joe, because if Pa comes up here and finds you out of bed before the doctors says it's OK then I wouldn't want to be in your shoes."

Little Joe frowned, "OK," he huffed.

"I mean it Joe, Pa's not in the mood to be defied."

"I'll stay in bed Adam. When will the doctor come and check on me?"

"After breakfast I suspect," replied Adam.

"Ok," said Little Joe lying back down, he was actually feeling a little light headed but he wasn't about to admit that in case it scuppered his chances of getting out of bed.

"Adam, Hoss, get yourselves down here right NOW", Ben shouted up the stairs.

"Right then Hoss, get your boots on quickly, it sounds like Pa is angry we've taken too long. " said Adam annoyed at Hoss for the moment. "Coming now Pa!" he shouted back. And Adam grabbed a reluctant Hoss who had put his boots on but then sat down on the bed again. "Don't push him Hoss, it's not worth it!"

Adam pushed Hoss in front of him and the two boys made their way downstairs.

Ben and the doctor were sitting at the table and Ben was looking at the boys sternly, "About time boys, now sit down."

"Yes sir, sorry Pa," was the reply from both Adam and Hoss who both quickly took their seats.

Ben glared at Adam and then Hoss before he looked away and called out to Hop Sing. "We are now ready Hop Sing, please bring the food out."

Hop Sing brought out a tray of scrambled eggs, thick slices of gammon and a large plate of toasted fruit bread, placing the bowls and plates on the table before he returned to the kitchen. He brought the apple juice and coffee out next. "I take tray up to Little Joe now Mr. Cartlight," said Hop Sing.

"Thank you old friend. Would you mind sitting with Little Joe whilst he eats it? I'll be up shortly," asked Ben.

"I sit with young boy, Mr. Cartlight." Hop Sing returned to the kitchen and a few moments later he emerged with a tray of scrambled egg, gammon, one slice of fruit bread toast and a glass of milk for Little Joe. Hop Sing hurried through the main room and up the stairs. Reaching the younger boys room, Hop Sing knocked on the door before he opened it to find Little Joe standing at the window looking out wistfully.

Hop Sing closed the door and placed the tray on the bedside table before he walked over to the surprised little boy. Joe knew that he was in trouble for getting out of bed and it was no real surprise to him when Hop Sing turned him sideways and smacked him on the backside. It wasn't particularly hard but it was certainly enough to sting. "Boy get back in bed, you not allowed out of bed yet."

Little Joe waited until Hop sing released his arm and he rubbed at the sting before he hurried climbed back into bed. "You won't tell Pa will you?" he asked softly.

Hop Sing helped Little Joe get comfortable and he propped him up with some pillows before placing another in front of him to put the tray on. Placing the tray in front of Little Joe, Hop Sing ruffled Little Joes' hair, "You eat everything on plate and I not tell father, boy out of bed, " said Hop Sing, intending on not telling Ben whatever as he was also pleased to see little Joe behaving more like himself. Hop Sing had been very worried that the youngest Cartwright would lapse back into a fever when the doctor had informed him that there was an infection. Luckily Little Joe, like many children, had made an amazing recovery. He was certainly not out of the woods completely yet. But the signs were good and it wouldn't be long before the young man would be getting up to his normal level of mischief.

Whilst Little Joe eat his breakfast, Hop Sing busied himself collected dirty clothing, making Hoss' unmade bed and empting the dirty water from the basin into the half-filled chamberpot. He would take the breakfast try down and then return for the laundry and to empty the chamber pot.

"Mmm, the fruit bread toast is delicious Hop Sing," muttered little Joe.

Hop Sing smiled," It a new recipe Little Joe, you like it as much as old one?" he asked.

"More," said Little Joe. "What else did you add then Hop Sing?" asked Little Joe, glad to be having any sort of conversation.

"Hop Sing added new French spice, I purchased in Virginia City last shopping trip. Mr. Carter have specific offer for new spice and Hop Sing think he try and experiment with it. "

"Well its good Hop Sing whatever it is," said Little Joe eating the last mouthful of fruit bread toast. All he had left on the plate now was a small amount of gammon. "Hop Sing, I'm full, if I leave the gammon will you tell on me?" asked the young boy anxiously.

"Hop Sing smiled at him, "No. Little Joe eat most of breakfast and I not expect that. Here let me take tray and you keep the glass of milk," said Hop Sing as he gave Little Joe the glass of milk and he removed the try from the bed placing it on the bedside table.

"Thanks," said Little Joe shyly, very grateful that Hop sing was not going to be telling Ben that he had disobeyed Adam and him.

Little Joe drank his milk slowly, finishing half of the glass before he had decided that he didn't want any more. "I'm finished Hop Sing."

Hop Sing took the glass from Little Joe and placed it on the tray. "Good boy, you need the chamber pot before I take tray downstairs?"

Little Joe thought for a second and he shook his head. "Not yet, thank you."

"OK, then boy STAY in bed and father be up to see you with doctor shortly." Hop Sing smiled at Little Joe as he lay down on his side slowly facing the door. He gathered up the tray and winked at Little Joe before he left the room, leaving the door open so he could hear if Little Joe got up out of bed again.

* * *

Breakfast downstairs was a quiet affair, Ben and doctor Harrison talked quietly about Little Joe's care and Ben asked the doctor to confirm on his next check-up whether or not Little Joe would be able to get out of bed for a while, stating that his only intention would be to allow Little Joe to reside on the sofa for a few hours. The doctor agreed to go and check in on Little Joe straight after breakfast, the rest of the discussion centered around how often the bandages needed to be changed and the wound cleaned. It was not an appropriate discussion normally allowed at the breakfast table but Ben having been a ranch owner for many years had built-up a constitution normally impervious to discussions of wound treatment.

Whilst their father was talking to the doctor, the two boys at the table ate quietly, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Well, at least Adam ate quietly. Hoss mainly pushed his food around the plate, only taking the odd bite when Ben looked at him.

Ben and the doctor finished their discussion and Ben looked at Hoss, "Are you eating or playing with that Hoss?"

"Sorry, Pa, I'm not feeling that hungry this morning," was the reply from the young man, unable to look his father in the eye.

Ben sighed, and feeling sorry for the obviously anxious young man he said, "OK, Hoss, go do the morning barn chores." Ben saw that Adam had finished his meal and was drinking his coffee, "Go help Hoss please Adam."

Adam drank the last mouth of the bitter liquid and he nodded, "Yes sir, excuse me please Paul."

"Sure, Adam, Hoss…" said the doctor.

Adam and Hoss left the house and trudged slowly to the barn. Ben waited for a few moments and he put his head in his hands. _Lord help me get through punishing my son, I know that he needs me to show him that what he did was not acceptable, but I hope that he will forgive me afterwards. I love him and his brothers so much and I don't believe that my faith in you could stay the same if I lost one of them before their time._

Ben looked up as he felt a hand come to rest on his arm. "Ben, old friend, you must go through with the punishment as you have decided. Hoss needs to let go of his tremendous guilt and you are the only one who can help him to forgive himself. Trust in your love for him, Ben and you will, I am sure, do the right thing and Hoss will respond. It is a hard burden being a parent and one that I do not envy, but you are a good father Benjamin Cartwright and I am proud to be your friend.

You will get through this Ben, I promise and, if you ever want to confide in me to ease your burden, you only have to ask." The doctor patted Ben on the arm, "Now I must go check on my patient." And he stood up and left Ben sitting at the table.

Ben sat at the table with tears in his eyes. He felt deeply touched by Paul's comments but he was still dreading the upcoming 'discussion' with Hoss.

Ben took his handkerchief out of his pocket and he wiped the tears from his eyes before taking a deep breath. He would go and see that Little Joe was behaving and ask the doctor whether or not Little Joe could get out of bed before he went and dealt with his unpleasant task.

Decision made, Ben stood up and hurried up the stairs. Pausing at the door to the younger boy's room Ben took another calming breath before he strode in, "So how's my little boy feeling this morning?"

"Hey Pa, I feel loads better," said Little Joe trying to evade the doctors ministrations which were quite frankly annoying him a lot.

"Keep still Joe, I need to finish replacing your bandage and if you keep squirming I won't be able to secure it properly."

"Aw Doctor Paul, do I have to have this bandage on still?" exclaimed Little Joe continuing to fidget as the bandage was making his head itch in his mind. The fact that the itching was due to the wound knitting properly was beyond Little Joe's comprehension.

"JOSEPH, you heard the doctor, keep still and let him finish," barked Ben.

"Yes sir," Little Joe said softly trying to keep still.

"Almost finished Joe, just let me pin the bandage here," said the doctor and a few seconds later. "All done you can sit up properly now Joe.

Little Joe sat up and felt the bandage, it was securely pinned now and his head, apart from itching, was not causing him much more than a dull ache unless he accidently moved to fast.

Doctor Harrison turned to Ben, "OK Ben, I am happy for Little Joe to get out of bed for a few hours each day. You can increase the time every day but please be careful and, remember he is not to be walking around. Sitting downstairs on the sofa or outside on the porch would be ok but he is not to be up for more than 3 hours at a time as he will wear himself out. He is liable to push himself Ben, as most youngsters will, but I need someone to make sure that he doesn't do that. I will come by at the end of each day for the next week or so to check the infection is clearing up ok. If there are any issues outside of this time, please send someone to the clinic and I will come as soon as I can."

"Thank you for everything you've done for my son, Paul."

"You are welcome Ben; Well I must be on my way. I have other patients to see at the clinic no doubt." The doctor turned to Little Joe, "You were a lucky boy Joe, now you make sure you behave and rest up and you will be up and around as normal soon."

"Yes, sir I will. Thank you for looking after me Doctor Paul."

"Any time Joe, just try and make sure that it is a long time before I have to come out here again for something so serious. I'll be back tomorrow night Joe to see if the infection is still healing well. Your Pa has some of my powders if you need any pain relief OK?"

"Yes sir, see you tomorrow Doctor Paul."

"Goodbye Joe." And the doctor collected his medicine bag and left the room.

Ben kissed Little Joe on the forehead, "So Joseph, do you feel up to coming downstairs to stay on the sofa only young man?" asked Ben in a stern voice making it clear about the staying on the sofa.

"Oh yes please Pa. Can I play cards and checkers if I stay on the sofa?"

"Yes, I suppose that is ok. Come on then," and Ben scooped Little Joe into his arms, grabbed a light blanket, and he carried the six year old down the stairs and placed him lightly on the sofa. Ben propped Little Joe up with a couple of cushions and covered him with the blanket. "You wait here a minute, I'm just going to go and say goodbye to the doctor OK?"

"OK Pa," agreed Little Joe.

Ben left the young boy on the sofa and strode to the door, opening it to see the doctor sitting on the porch and enjoying the early morning sunshine. Carl and Jake had offered to hitch up the doctor's buggy so he sat on the porch patiently waiting for them to finish. Paul looked up at the sound of the door opening, "Hi Ben, its OK you don't need to see me off. I know you have other things to be getting on with. "

"No that's fine Paul; I'd like to thank you again for all your support and advice."

"Always welcome my old friend. I am sorry if I over stepped the mark at any time Ben. I hope that you understood that my advice came from friendship and not because I think I could do a better job, after all I have no experience of raising children."

"I understand Paul and I am grateful for your friendship." Ben saw Carl pull up in front of the porch and he climbed down from the buggy. The doctor thanked Carl and then, placing his medical bag on the seat, he climbed up and took the reins.

"I'll be back tomorrow night Ben, remember if you need me before then please send someone to the clinic."

"I will, but I'm sure we will be fine, have a safe journey back to town."

Ben waved as the doctor turned the buggy in the yard and he guided it out of the ranch and off towards town.

Ben sighed _time for the dreaded discussion then_. "Adam?" ha called out.

Adam came out of the barn, "Yes Pa?"

"Come here for a moment, will you son, " he asked.

Adam came and stood in front of his father. "Little Joe is on the sofa, son, please go into the house and stay with him a while. He's asking for someone to play cards or something with him to keep him occupied. He is not to leave the sofa at all unless you carry him to the outhouse, do you hear me?"

Adam nodded, "Yes sir perfectly clearly, I take it you are going to talk to Hoss now?" he arched his eyebrow.

Ben sighed deeply, "Yes Adam, I think it is time to get this unpleasant business out of the way don't you?" F_or Hoss' sake and mine. _

Ben never waited for a response from Adam. He just patted his arm and watched Adam go into the house before he headed off to the barn.

Ben opened the barn door and he saw Hoss finishing pouring oats into feed troughs for the horses and his pony. "Are you nearly done son?" he asked in a soft voice.

Hoss started at the voice of his father, "Yes Pa, last one." Hoss put the bucket down and he turned to face Ben.

"It's time for our 'discussion' son, please take a seat on the hay bale over there," said Ben gesturing to his left.

Hoss gulped but proceeded to do as his father had asked him. Sitting down on the hay bale he put his hands in his lap and looked at his boots.

Ben moved a small half empty barrel into the middle of the room so that he was facing Hoss, who he'd noticed was unable to look him in the eye.

Ben coughed, lightly clearing his throat, "Hoss please look at me," he requested in a soft but stern voice.

Hoss obeyed his father, looking straight into the man's eyes but then seeing the disappointment clearly on Ben's face, he looked away again.

"No son, I need you to look at me whilst I talk to you. Now please do as I ask."

Hoss' eyes began to fill with tears but he again obeyed.

Ben's resolved nearly buckled when he saw the clearly stricken look on Hoss' face. Ben closed his eyes for a moment and, taking a deep breath, he opened them again_. I need to be strong for both of us._

"Eric Francis Cartwright," began Ben. "I have never been so disappointed in your actions; lying to your brother, stealing from me, playing with a gun and allowing your brother to blackmail you into letting him do something he shouldn't. Are all unacceptable actions and you know that I will not allow you to ever get away with them."

At the sound of his full birth name, the tears started to run down Hoss' cheeks. When Ben got to the 'allowing your brother to blackmail you into doing something he shouldn't' Hoss' body started shaking with his sobbing.

Ben watched his middle son's distress and he couldn't help feeling like a bad father_. How could I do this to my son?_ Hoss had always been the most emotional and loving of Ben's sons, his compassion to all living things evident in the way he got on with the animals. But then a vision of Hoss in jail, followed by another of his twelve year old boy in a pine box dressed in a black suit, looking calm like he was sleeping, the only sign that he wasn't being the small hole in his forehead, came to Ben and he steeled himself. _That was not going to happen, even if I have to tan his hide every day for a month, better that than either of those scenarios._

Ben decided then that he needed to get on with the actual punishment rather than try and talk to Hoss; perhaps he would be better talking after the deed.

"Hoss, come over here," Ben commanded.

Hoss stood up, took a deep breath, wiped at his eyes and walked over to his father looking at the floor the entire time. He stood in front of Ben and Ben took both of Hoss' hands in his. "Son, I am not now nor will I ever be embarrassed to be your father. I am disappointed in your actions whilst I was away from the ranch but it will never stop me from loving you. I hope that you understand that whilst I am going to punish you harder than I ever have, that I do so because I love you so much. I want you to grow up to be a responsible young man and part of that is you having to accept that if you make a mistake that you accept the consequences, however unpleasant they are. Do you have anything to say before we proceed?"

Hoss nodded his head and looked directly into his father's sad eyes and took a deep breath, "I am very sorry Pa. I guess I just got so fed up being called a chicken. I just wanted to be one of the boys and Tom said I couldn't if I didn't do a dare the same as them. It won't happen again, I promise."

Ben pulled Hoss around to his right side, "I appreciate the apology son. But you should have said no to the dare when you knew what you were being asked to do was not allowed. Believe me son even in my day boys taunted others and dared them to do things they shouldn't."

"Really Pa?" Hoss asked innocently.

Ben smiled "Yes Hoss, and our fathers had the same way of making sure that my friends and I thought twice next time and, I am going to use that same tried and tested method. Drop your britches son."

Hoss sniffed but unbuttoned his jeans and he let them fall down to his knees. Ben gently pulled the large young man over his lap, adjusting him so that he was exactly where he wanted him to be. "I am going to use my hand for the first part of your punishment Hoss, and then I'm afraid I am going to start treating you like the young man you so want to be. I will be introducing you to my belt from now on."

At the mention of the belt, Hoss tried to get off his father's lap, he remembered just how bad Adam said that it felt. He knew in his mind that what he had done was bad and warranted it but he was scared.

Ben held the young man in place, swatting him hard once when he started trying to kick. "Stay there and stop trying to get off my lap son!" he scolded. Hoss stopped instantly.

Ben sighed, "Son, you wanted to act like a man when you decided to go playing with a gun and, now you are now twelve, a simple hand spanking just doesn't seem enough punishment for these offences. You are not a small child anymore so you will not resist me and you can expect the belt to be on the agenda in the future. I won't be using the belt all of the time but it will be an option for serious offences like putting yourself in danger."

Hoss whined, "I'm ss..sorry Pa, p..please, Adam ss..said that a b..belting really h…hurts. Pp…please Pa, d..don't belt m…me this time. I won't d. do it again h..honestly." He pleaded.

Ben's arm tightened around Hoss' waist, "I'm sorry son, there will be no further discussion about this." And he raised his right hand and brought it down hard on the left buttock, Ben alternate the hard smacks on the underwear covered bottom in front of him. Hoss tried to be stoic for as long as he could, after all it wasn't the first time he had been over his father's knee. Unfortunately it had been some time since he had been on the end of a spanking and Hoss had forgotten just how hard Ben spanked. Hoss managed to last until the 16th hard smack before he started grunting on each one. By the 22nd he was unable to keep that up as there was a fire burning in his underwear. "ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, p..Pa, p..please, ow, ow, ow, p..please, Pa it, h..hurts."

"I'm sure it does son, it's meant to or there would be no point doing it, would there," said Ben continuing to lay down hard smacks on the backside in front of him whilst counting in his head. After 30 smacks, Ben stopped and rested his hand on his boy's back, pausing for a moment and wondering if he would be able to go through what he had in mind. "Ok son, stand up for a moment," said Ben, helping Hoss off his lap. Hoss stood by his father's side rubbing furiously at the burning backside, and grateful that he was being given the chance to take a break especially as he knew the belting would be next.

"That spanking was for lying to Adam about why you wanted to go out to the lake and for letting Little Joe find the brandy then using it to blackmail you into letting him ride on his own. Please remember that I am not punishing you for Little Joe getting hurt, that was an accident and you are not responsible for it in anyway. What you were being punished for is hiding the brandy where your brother could find it and then agreeing to let him ride on his own just so he would not tell on you. That is using your brother to lie in my book and that is not acceptable. Do you understand me son?"

Hoss nodded his head whilst rubbing his backside.

"I need a verbal answer son and please look at me when I am talking to you," Ben chided in a stern but quiet voice.

"Y..yes, s..sir, "

Ben stood and unbuckled his belt, doubling it over, the buckle securely resting in his hand. "You are getting eighteen licks Hoss, six for stealing, and twelve for playing with guns. You risked your life and that of your friends when you decided to do that and that is always going to be unacceptable to me. Your life is precious, son, and I have already buried 3 wives, I am NOT going to bury one of my children." Ben saw Hoss' face crease up as his sobbing increased and he stepped forwards caressing the young boy's face. "I do not like having to do this Hoss, but I'd rather have to do this every day than lose you or one of your brothers because you were killed doing something foolish. Do you understand son?"

Hoss sniffed, "Y..yes… ss..Sir" he sobbed.

"Good. Ok back over my lap then," and he sat back down and pulled Hoss back over his lap. "Brace yourself son, I'm not going to lie to you this is going to hurt a lot, but when it is over you will be completely forgiven."

Ben allowed Hoss to take a few deep breaths and he raised the belt up and swished it back down again, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, Hoss howled at each whack of the belt, the white hot fire searing his backside through his thin summer underwear." You do not steal from anyone ever, it is sin," exclaimed Ben. Whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, "You will never touch a gun again without permission," Hoss nodded his head widely screaming at each whack, "I.. won'ttt pp…Pa… argh!" Whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, WHACK the last lick of the belt was the by far the hardest.

Hoss lay over his father's lap sobbing hard, his backside was on fire but his heart hurt just as much hearing the disappointment in his father's voice as he punished him.

Ben was unable to hold back his tears, he let them fall down his cheeks freely as he dropped his belt on the floor and rubbed his rough right ranch worker's hand gently around in circles on his son's back and put his left on Hoss' shoulder as he was trying to offer his son as much comfort as he could.

"Eric… Hoss, son, I am so sorry that I had to be so hard on you, but I would do it all again rather than see you in a jail cell or bury my beautiful strong son". Ben sobbed, "Hoss, you could have been killed if someone had confronted you at the lake thinking that you were shooting at them and what if you had accidently shot your friends or someone else passing by the lake. Son, you would have ended up in jail and there is little I would be able to do." Ben's voice faltered.

"I…I'm s..so …sorry p…Pa. C..can I..I ..p..please, get up?" Hoss asked.

Ben wiped his face with his handkerchief, "Yes of course son," and Ben helped the boy get to his feet. As soon as Hoss was on his feet Ben pulled him into a hug, hoping with all of his heart that Hoss would accept his comfort. There was no resistance from Hoss, who was very grateful that his father's compassion still extended to him. Hoss towered over his seating father and so he rested his head on Ben's shoulder. Ben decided that he needed to stand so he could comfort Hoss properly so he pushed Hoss away slightly still holding onto his arms so that Hoss did not feel he wanted him to go away. Ben stood and pulled Hoss back into his arms and the young man slumped into his father's warm embrace, the tears of regret and guilt seeping through his tears.

Ben stood holding Hoss for 15 minutes allowing his own tears to fall freely. He whispered in Hoss' ear words of love his voice softly showing his son that he was indeed forgiven.

After another five minutes or so Hoss's tears slowed into hiccups and sniffles. Ben pulled slightly back and he kissed Hoss' forehead. "Ok son, why don't we go back in the house, you can then go and lay down in your room for a while. You are restricted there for the rest of the day; Little Joe is on the sofa. I will send Adam up with your lunch and you can join the family for supper ok?"

Hoss nodded his head, not wanting to risk his voice. Ben smiled at Hoss, " I love you son, and don't you forget it." He received a weak smile in return and Ben released Hoss and with his hand on Hoss' shoulder they returned to the house.


	33. Chapter 33

Ben stood holding Hoss for 15 minutes allowing his own tears to fall freely. He whispered in Hoss' ear words of love, his voice softly showing his son that he was indeed forgiven.

After another five minutes or so Hoss' tears slowed into hiccups and sniffles. Ben pulled slightly back and he kissed Hoss' forehead. "Ok son, why don't we go back in the house, you can then go and lay down in your room for a while. You are restricted there for the rest of the day; Little Joe is on the sofa. I will send Adam up with your lunch and you can join the family for supper ok?"

Hoss nodded his head, not wanting to risk his voice. Ben smiled at Hoss, "I love you son, and don't you forget it." He received a weak smile in return and Ben released Hoss and with his hand on Hoss' shoulder they returned to the house.

Ben and Hoss entered the main room and Ben saw Adam sitting on the edge of the sofa looking like he was stroking someone's head. "He's asleep Pa," was Adam's softly spoken words.

Ben leant down and whispered into Hoss' ear, "OK son go to your room now please." Hoss nodded and walked across the room slowly as the burning in his britches was being made worse by his restrictive clothing. Hoss slowly ascended the stairs hissing occasionally. Ben and Adam watched Hoss' ascent, Adam wincing unconsciously in time with his younger brother's hiss of pain, knowing just how that felt.

Ben smiled to himself as he saw Adam's wincing. _It's not that I enjoy disciplining my sons but I am glad that the impression made is memorable even years later!_

Ben waited until Hoss was out of sight and then he clapped Adam on the back, "Adam, I've got him now. Why don't you go and ask Hop Sing if he needs anything in town? I would like to spend some time with Little Joe and I would like you to go and fetch some things from the mercantile. I didn't think to drop in to the store whilst I was in town as I was too anxious to come back to the ranch."

"Yes, sir, let me go and get changed, I'm not dressed for town," and Adam kissed Little Joe's forehead before he took off up the stairs two at a time. Adam had only just put his hand on his door knob before he heard a whisper behind him.

"Adam, can I talk to you for a minute please?" asked Hoss.

"Sure Hoss, let me get changed and then I'll come and see you. Pa wants me to go to town."

"Uhm sure Adam, I'll wait here."

Adam smiled; knowing that if his father was acting normally then Hoss would be restricted to his room for at least until the end of the day. "Be right back, Hoss" Adam said quietly.

Adam hurried to get changed, whilst Hoss returned to his room and laid back on his bed, on his stomach. He had already changed into his nightshirt and had even removed his summer underwear feeling that the loose cotton nightshirt would be better and not add to the heat in his backside.

Adam knocked softly on the younger boy's bedroom door, "Hoss, it's me can I come in?"

"Yes," Hoss called out hoping that it was loud enough for Adam to hear but not Ben or he would be in trouble. When Ben had restricted someone to their room as was part of their punishment and he would not approve of anyone talking to the punished person without permission. Adam knew this but he was prepared to suffer Ben's wrath if need be. _My little brother needs to talk and that's all that matters._

Adam entered the room and shut the door quietly. He tiptoed across the room and sat down on the chair by Hoss' wooden desk. "Ok Hoss, I'm here what's up?"

Hoss slowly turned and propped himself up on his side. "I'm sorry Adam."

Adam raised an eyebrow, "For what Hoss?"

"I'm sorry if I got you into trouble with Pa. I disobeyed you whilst Pa was away from the ranch. I stole Pa's brandy behind your back and…. and…. I… well… Tom, Ed and I … well we were shooting a gun at the lake. It was only target practice against a tree branch Adam, honest," said Hoss looking away when Adam started scowling.

"Look at me Hoss"

Hoss shook his head, "I can't."

"Why not, you wanted to talk and don't you think you owe me that much?"

Hoss looked at his older brother, "Yeah" he whispered.

"Why Hoss?" asked Adam.

"What?"

"Why? Why did you keep the target practice from me Hoss? You admitted everything else, so why did you not trust me enough to know that?" said Adam his voice soft but stern.

"Because….I thought… what with what happened to Little Joe….. you'd hate me.." cried Hoss.

Adam stood and moved the chair nearer the bed and put it down carefully. Sitting down, he reached out and touched Hoss' arm. "I could never hate you younger brother, NEVER. I am though upset that not only did you sneak out with Pa's brandy behind my back but you and your friends risked your life playing with a gun. God Hoss, it's not that long ago that I wasn't allowed to wear a gun. How could you do that Hoss? Risk your life and then keep things from me? Do you not trust me?"

Hoss looked crestfallen, his older brother, the person he most looked up to other than his father, felt that he betrayed him. "I'm sorry, really Adam. Tom and Ed dared me and Tom kept calling me a chicken." He sobbed. "I'm not a chicken Adam, I only did those things to prove that to them. I do trust you and I know you probably think that I deserve everything that Pa's given me …..but I need to know….. Can you forgive me for doing everything behind your back if I promise to never do anything like that again?" Hoss finished his spiel and he looked away to the window the tears falling down his face.

Adam felt angry once again, just like he had when Ben had told him about the target practice at the lake, but this time his anger was directed at himself. _How can I be angry at him, when I've done so many stupid things myself because of being dared by my friends and in fact I've dared others to do stuff that was just as dangerous like diving into the creek; climbing on the roof of my friends barn, jumping off roofs into haystacks that were not stacked entirely of hay. Will even broke his arm one time because of me!_

Adam took several deep breaths to calm himself. He leant forwards in the chair with his elbows on his knees and then he looked straight at Hoss. "Little brother, I know you are not a chicken, why your one of the bravest kids I know. I probably should think about giving you a tanning for keeping everything from me but I'm not going to. You probably won't believe me but I do remember having friends that dared each other, in fact I dared my friends into doing stupid things too. And no, I am not going to tell you about them. What I can tell you is that I got into much more trouble than you and one of my friends did get hurt because of me! Pa took a strip of my hide and I never did anything so reckless again."

Hoss sniffed, "Does that mean you forgive me then?"

Adam smiled, "Yeah Hoss, I forgive you." He said softly before adopting a stern voice, " However if you ever do something like this again whilst Pa is away and I'll light a fire in your backside and then make sure I tell Pa when he gets home so that he can do the same you hear me?"

Hoss nodded, "Yes I hear you Adam."

"Good! Now sorry Hoss, I gotta go before Pa comes up and finds me talking to you. "Adam stood up and he patted Hoss on the head. "When you are off restriction and we get time between chores perhaps we can go fishing together just you and me ok?"

"Yeah, thanks Adam, I'd like that, fishing with just you and me I mean."

"Me too Hoss, I'll see you later when I bring your meals up." And with that Adam quickly and quietly left the room. Adam had only just shut the door when he bumped straight into Ben who had come upstairs to get Little Joe another pillow but hearing soft voices he had decided to wait and listen.

"You and your brother sort things out between you?" he asked in a growl.

Adam gulped and nodded his head, "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry Pa; it's my fault I needed to talk to Hoss before I left for town."

Ben grabbed at Adams left arm and he turned him around and swatted his backside hard before he turned Adam back to the front. "Want to try that again son?"

Adam wanted to reach back and rub out the sting but he didn't dare in front of his father. He bit his lip and looked down for a second. "Sorry Pa, I meant to say that Hoss needed to know that I forgive him. But it is my fault for going into his room and talking to him now when I know that he is restricted. Please Pa, don't punish Hoss for it, he's being punished for what he's done and I'm not arguing with you about that. If you want to punish someone then punish me, it's my fault after all I know the rules better than him."

"Go downstairs Adam, I'm just getting Joseph a pillow and I'll be right down."

"Yes sir," said Adam walking away and hurrying down the stairs, as soon as he rounded the corner he rubbed furiously at the sting in his butt.

Ben inwardly smiled to himself _at least my boys are on good terms again. _Ben knocked lightly on the bedroom door and he opened it before getting any response. Hoss looked wide eyed at his Father having heard the entire conversation with Adam in the hall. Ben entered the room and quickly walked to Little Joe's bed and picked up the softest pillow. Turning round he stared at the young boy curled up on his side facing him clearly scared at being found out. "It's Ok Hoss; I'm not going to spank you." Ben saw Hoss' sharp intake of breath and then a sigh, "Adam took responsibility for being in here when he knew he really shouldn't have been and you boys needed to have that talk. I hope you now understand just how your actions affect those around you. And now that you know your brother also forgives you, you can now let go of any guilt you are still holding onto. "

Hoss looked away from his father and he sniffed, "Yes Pa."

"Right then I must get this pillow to your brother before he gets a crick in his neck. I'll send Adam up later with lunch." And Ben ruffled Hoss' hair gently before he smiled at him and then he left the room.

Adam stood anxiously at the bottom of the stairs waiting for his father to return downstairs. Little Joe was still asleep on the sofa, he had Ben's woollen coat bundled up into a temporary pillow. Adam kept watch on the little boy on the sofa from his position by the stairs. Ben came down the stairs and he stopped in front of Adam. "I understand why you went in to talk to Hoss, Adam, but you do not ever lie to me even to protect or attempt to protect your brother, are we clear?"

Adam nodded, "Yes sir, perfectly clear."

Ben slapped Adam gently on the arm, "Good, so now, have you asked Hop Sing if there is anything he needs in town?"

"No Sir, not yet, I'll go do that now." And Adam hurried off to the kitchen.

Adam returned to the main room a few minutes later holding a list in his hand of things that Hop Sing needed. He found Ben sitting on the sofa beside a still sleeping Little Joe. Ben had replaced the makeshift pillow with the real one and Little Joe had turned onto his side and curled up into a ball with his thumb in his mouth. Adam smiled at his father, "He looks so much younger like that Pa, reminds me of when he was a baby. How come you are letting him suck his thumb?"

"Yes it reminds me of that too Adam. I remember him curling up in his mother's lap and holding onto her for dear life with one hand and his other balled up with his thumb in his mouth when he felt unwell or needed comforting. He's comfortable now and I didn't want to disturb him and it won't hurt for him to do that whilst he's hurting. Did he not do that whilst I was away?"

"No Pa, he whimpered a bit but he never sucked his thumb, it must be because he feels more relaxed now you're back home. Hop Sing has given me a list of stuff he wants from town Pa; do you have one as well?"

"Yes, Adam, it's on my desk. I would like you to also send a message to Sheriff Dawson, Carson City. The message is also on my desk. "

Adam went to the desk and collected both pieces of paper and then returned to Ben's side. Ben motioned for Adam to sit with his brother for a moment and he went and opened the safe and removed some money and gave it to Adam. "That should cover the bill for the horses and repay Roy for what he paid out for Horace to stay in Carson City with interest. Please could you also give Horace 10 dollars with my thanks for riding home with me, I enjoyed his company. When you have collected everything on my list and Hop Sing's please return home and we can have lunch and then you and I can finally have our discussion about what happened with the ranch whilst I was away!"

"Yes sir, I'll be back shortly." Adam gently stroked his younger brother's head and smiling at Ben he put on his hat and his gun belt before he walked out of the main door.

Adam got out to the barn and he slumped against the door, jumping back up when his slightly sore backside touched the door_. Damn, Pa's still got a hard hand and that was only one swat._ Adam was worried about the upcoming discussion on his return, should he tell his father about the saloon and waking up in the jail house or should he just concentrate on the ranch business? Sighing he decided to see how things went and he quickly and efficiently saddled his horse before leading it out of the barn.

"Hey Adam," called Jake.

"Hey Jake, you going out to ride the fence today?"

"No, Carl wants me to help him with the steers out at the north pasture this afternoon. Where are you heading off too? I'd have thought that you would be around the ranch for a few days catching up with your father."

"Yeah well I will be, but Pa wants me to collect a few things in town and Hop Sing needs a few things from the store too so I'm heading there now. I'll be back for lunch though."

"You want company Adam?"

"Not if the same thing happens as the last time I went into town with you!" laughed Adam.

Jake cocked his head and then he remembered back to the beginning of the week, "Oh yeah…" he stepped nearer to Adam and then he whispered, "Have you told your father about that yet?"

Adam shook his head, "No. Not yet. I'm going to sit down with him this afternoon to discuss the ranch and everything that happened whilst he was away. I was thinking that I might tell him then, you know when it's just him and I and he's in a good mood."

"Rather you than I Adam. You think he'll be ok with it?" asked Jake.

"No probably not, but at least it will be coming from me. My father appreciates that we sometimes get into mischief but if we admit our errors in judgement he usually takes that into consideration. Anyway Jake I have to be going or I'll not get back in time for lunch. "Adam swung himself up into the saddle and winced as he sat down. Jake noticed the wince as Adam sat in the saddle.

"See you later Jake," said Adam.

"Yeah, see you later Adam, ride carefully now." and Jake smirked and then rubbed at his own backside.

Adam smiled at his friend, _looks like I didn't hide that wince after all. _Adam clicked the reins and rode out of the yard and off towards town.

**Meanwhile in Virginia City….**

"Jacob, Horace, I'm heading out to follow up on those young'un's that were out at the lake having themselves a bit 'o target practice. I will be going to the Kale's House, Evans Farm and then onto the Ponderosa. I should return to town around 1. Do you think you boys can handle everything until then?"

"No problem, Roy. There's only one stage coming in today and I've done my rounds this morning and no one is expecting any expected guests and it's not pay day so the saloon's will be quiet," said Deputy Horace.

"We'll be fine Roy, see you around 1pm and please pass on our best wishes to Little Joe," said Deputy Jacob.

"I will happily pass on all of our best wishes to the youngest Cartwright. See you boys in a few hours," said Roy leaving the office and mounting his horse that he'd tied up outside.

Around 30 minutes later Sheriff Coffee rode up to the Kale forge. Mr. Kale was making some custom latches for a ranch owner, seeing the Sheriff ride up he stopped what he was doing and dowsed the metal latch in a bucket of cold water sending a cloud of steam up. Putting the cooling latch on the anvil to settle he wiped his hands on a cloth he had tied to his leather apron. "Howdy Sheriff, what brings you out here today? I see that you are on your own horse today, do you need it shoe'ing?"

"Good day Mr. Kale, no I am not in need of your services today. I am just following up on the issue regarding the target practice out at the lake a few days ago. I was sure that those young'un's had been up to more than playing with guns. Did you manage to get anything further out of your son?"

"Yes. I need a drink sheriff, have you time for one?"

"I'd like that Mr. Kale thank you."

Mr. Kale walked back to the house and gestured to the chairs on the front porch, "Please take a seat Sheriff, Coffee or something cold?" he asked.

"Coffee I think, if that is ok."

"I'm sure it will be fine, give me a few moments and I'll see if there is any made. Excuse me sheriff," said Mr. Kale as he ducked inside the house. Samuel Kale appeared a few minutes later carrying two steaming cups of black coffee, he handed one to the Sherriff. "Mary had a pot on the stove only a few minutes old so it's piping hot."

Roy Coffee sipped at his cup of coffee slowly, "So Mr. Kale, did you get the full story from young Ed?"

Samuel Kale took a sip of his coffee, "Yep, Ed told me that they were daring each other. Seems Tom came up with some idea about how anyone wanting to be a member of their gang had to be prepared to do a dare. Ed's was apparently to steal a pie, Tom's was to "borrow" his father's spare gun and some ammo and Young Hoss was to steal a bottle of his father's brandy, probably because Mr. Cartwright only has the best brandy. Not that any of the boys had ever tasted brandy." And Mr. Kale snorted. "Boys and their silly rules to be one of the gang eh?"

Roy Coffee nodded, "Yep, it never seems to die off that idea. I take it Mr. Kale that you handled it and I will not have to find a way of ensuring that this does not happen again?"

"Oh Yes, sheriff, my son is very clear that what he did is completely unacceptable and trust me he will be feeling my displeasure for a few days yet."

"Good! Mr. Kale I prefer it when parents handle the consequences where possible as it means that the message sinks in much better. I've got enough to be dealing with than having to deal with young'un's as well." Roy finished his coffee and stood up. "Thank you for the coffee Mr. Kale, I'll be going now as I need to get on to see the other boy's parents. Have a good day now."

"You too Sheriff," said Mr. Kale accepting the empty coffee cup and shaking Roy's hand.

Roy strode off to mount his horse and Mr. Kale entered the house to find Ed and Mary standing in the kitchen. Mary Kale had been getting Ed to scrub all of the kitchen ware with a wire brush and then had him polishing all of the utensils. The work was hard and boring but Ed hadn't complained once but he had kept fidgeting, trying to get comfortable was impossible on his still sore backside.

Samuel Kale put the coffee cups on the sideboard, "The sheriff has gone Mary and I'm heading back to the forge," gesturing to Ed he said, "he been giving you any problems?"

Mary shook her head at her husband's question, "No Samuel, Edward has done every extra chore without complaint." She smiled down at her son and received a weak smile back.

Samuel ruffled his son's hair, "Good lad, if you carry on like this then I might let you go into town with me to collect some more coal tomorrow." And he kissed Mary softly on the cheek before heading out the door to return to the forge.

Mary waited until he husband was entering the forge and she kissed Edwards's forehead, "Ok sweetheart, I think you have sat on a sore backside long enough you can get up now. Please go and collect the dirty washing basket and you can help me with the washing outside. You can work the pump for me ok."

"Yes ma'am". Edward got up with a grimace as movement of any kind was uncomfortable but he knew that his mother was trying to comply with her husband's rule. She would however also try to ease things where she could like now; pumping water for the wash could only be done standing!


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's note: I just wanted to say thanks for the loyal reviewers who make a comment every chapter. I know that I am not like some authors who respond to every review but it's only because I don't have the time to do that, its not because I don't appreciate your comments. To my guest reviewers also go my thanks, I appreciate your comments and to the person or persons who defend my writing I want to say a special thanks. I don't mind someone not liking what I write but there's always the back button if you don't approve!**

* * *

Samuel ruffled his son's hair, "Good lad, if you carry on like this then I might let you go into town with me to collect some more coal tomorrow." And he kissed Mary softly on the cheek before heading out the door to return to the forge.

Mary waited until he husband was entering the forge and she kissed Edwards's forehead, "Ok sweetheart, I think you have sat on a sore backside long enough you can get up now. Please go and collect the dirty washing basket and you can help me with the washing outside. You can work the pump for me ok."

"Yes ma'am". Edward got up with a grimace as movement of any kind was uncomfortable but he knew that his mother was trying to comply with her husband's rule. She would however also try to ease things where she could like now; pumping water for the wash could only be done standing!

* * *

Sheriff Coffee rode off towards the Evans farm, the morning was brightening up nicely and the warm breeze was welcomed as he galloped easily cross country. For the most part, Roy stuck to the trail but was quite happy to take a short cut when he was able to see the ground clearly to ensure that there were no gopher holes for his horse to stumble into.

In no time the Evans farm came into view. Will and Tom were in the front yard painting the picket fence that Will had finished repairing. Well Will was painting Tom was standing up and stirring the whitewash constantly to keep it mixed properly. Will had assigned Tom that job as he remembered only too well just how hard his father's methods of discipline were. Tom would certainly still feel the stinging as the stirring would be hard work but it was better than having to keep bending down to paint the fence.

Mr. Evans had left for the field that morning with strict instructions for Will that Thomas Jnr. was to be kept busy. He was to help with the fence painting and undertake any extra chores his mother needed. Will had been informed by his father that he expected a full report on his return and that he expected Will to be completely honest as to Thomas' behaviour.

Young Tom had overheard the conversation whilst he had been brushing his teeth and he had not been happy with his father but his backside was too sore to make any grousing noises that would be overheard. He therefore mumbled to himself. _I'm going to do the chores without complaint anyway. It's gonna be a very long month otherwise and then we will be back at school. I want at least one day's fishing with my friends before the holidays end._

The Sheriff rode up to the farm house and dismounted. Tom stopped stirring and looked at the man that he felt caused his father to spank him and he looked away again before he ended up scowling. Sure he knew really that he had been in the wrong but the Sheriff always seemed to have it in for him. Whenever something happened in town due to high jinks, Tom was always the first person the Sheriff sort out and questioned. _It's not me all of the time _he groused to himself.

Sheriff Coffee called out, "Hey Will is your father home?"

Standing up, Will rested his paintbrush on the pot of white wash beside him before he wiped his hands on a cloth and stroded over to the Sheriff. "Good Morning Sheriff, no, Pa is already out in the fields but Ma is inside. Shall I go and get her for you sir?"

"Thank you son, but I'd prefer to talk to her alone. Would one of you mind taking take of my horse whilst I go inside?"

"Certainly Sheriff. Tom, please take care of the Sheriff's horse. Go right in Sheriff, Ma's cooking biscuits in the kitchen and there's probably a fresh pot of coffee on the stove."

Tom scowled at Will but quickly did as he was asked when Will raised his eyebrows at him as if to say, A_re you really going to challenge me this early in your grounding?_

Roy handed over the reins to Tom and he strode up to the house before knocking on the door. A few moments later, Mrs. Evans opened the door, one hand holding a cloth and the other still covered in flour. "Oh Sheriff Coffee, please come in," and she stood back to allow the Sheriff to enter the house.

Wiping her floury hands on the cloth before she brushed a lock of hair away from her face, "Excuse me will you please Sheriff, you caught me kneading the dough for some biscuits. Please come and sit down at the table."

"Thank you ma'am. I'm sorry to have disturbed your baking."

"Oh please do not apologise Sheriff, I am almost done. Please take a seat. Can I get you some coffee, it's fresh?"

"Thank you ma'am I'll accept if it's not too much trouble." smiled Roy.

"No trouble at all, sir," and Mrs. Evans grabbed a coffee cup from the sideboard and, using her cloth, she snagged the coffee pot from the stove and poured the Sheriff's coffee. Walking back to the kitchen table, she placed the cup in front of the Sheriff.

"Sheriff, would you please excuse me for a few moments, I just have to split the dough up and put it on the baking tray and I will be free to talk to you."

Roy nodded to Mrs. Evans, "Please continue ma'am, I'll wait."

"Thank you Sheriff, I will only take a few minutes," and Mrs. Evans turned her back and returned to the sideboard and her dough. She separated the dough into 12 balls and placing them on her buttered baking tray she brushed them lightly with milk and transferred them into the oven. Shutting the door, she placed the cloth on the side, washed and dried her hands and pouring herself a cup of coffee, she turned and walked to the table, taking a seat opposite Roy.

"Thank you for your patience Sheriff. I must apologise, normally I would have waited whilst guests were here but the dough rises best when put in the oven as soon as it has been kneaded. How may I be of assistance to you today? Has Thomas been up to something else that you have only just found out about?" she asked worriedly.

Roy sipped at his coffee slowly, "No ma'am, there had been no further reports about your son doing anything as he shouldn't. I am just following up on the events of the other day. I was hoping to speak to you and your husband but I understand that he has already left to work in the fields today. I just wanted to check that your husband has handled the situation ma'am. I prefer to let parents handle the consequences of their children's misbehaviour where I can. If you can assure me that the situation has been handled and that I am unlikely to have a repeat in the future then I will not need to trouble you further."

"Yes Sheriff, Thomas has had a long discussion with our youngest son and I can certainly assure you that young Thomas is completely clear as to how we feel about his behaviour. I want to apologise for the trouble Thomas has caused you Sheriff and I believe that I can promise you that he will certainly think twice before being so foolish in the future. He is grounded for a month Sheriff so do not expect to see him in town before then without one of us or his older brother."

Roy looked into the apologetic mothers eyes and he nodded his head, "Apology accepted ma'am, I am glad that Thomas has such responsible parents who are supportive of the laws of the territory, it helps me to managed the young'un's. I don't like to stop their fun although I think that they all think I do, but I do have to draw the line when they put themselves and others in danger, real or perceived. If all of the adults in their lives work together to keep them reined in then they can grow up happy and healthy." Roy smiled and finished his coffee. "Well if you excuse me ma'am I need to be going now, I have another visit to get out of the way before lunch. Thank you for the coffee," and Roy stood up and offered his hand to Mrs. Evans.

Mrs. Evans shook the Sheriff's hand she went with him to the door, opening it up for the Sheriff to step out. "I'll let my husband know you called Sheriff. Safe journey back to town."

Roy put on his Sheriff's hat, "Thank you ma'am."

Roy strode across the porch, down the garden path and through the new gate which was currently being propped open so that the panelling could dry.

Tom saw the Sheriff walking down the path and he stopped stirring the whitewash and he hurried as quickly as he could. Hissing occasionally at the burn caused by his muscles on his sore backside rubbing against his clothing. He collected the Sheriff's horse from the fence post her had tied her to earlier in the shade beside the barn. Guiding the horse gently via her reins he walked her towards the Sheriff, "I've watered her for you sir and she has been in the shade whilst you were in the house."

"Thank you son, I'm sure that she appreciated that," said Roy accepting the reins from the young man.

Tom smiled weakly and Roy smiled back at him. He swung himself into the saddle and he turned his horse towards the road. "Goodbye all," he said and getting the response "See you later Sheriff" he rode off to his final destination of the morning, The Ponderosa.

* * *

Sheriff Coffee rode carefully across country using the well-worn trails to gallop where he was able and in between times he allowed Wilma to trot and get her breath back. Around 45 minutes after he left the Evans Farm he spied the Ponderosa Ranch in the distance. Spurring his horse on he guided her onto the main trail before he turned and headed straight to the ranch.

Jake and Carl were sitting on the bunkhouse steps relaxing and enjoying a well-earned break. As they were going to be working with the steers in the afternoon Carl and Jake had been sorting rope into good and bad piles. The rope had to be thoroughly checked by hand to ensure that there were no worn sections or a steer might pull loose and that would be dangerous.

Having checked 30 lengths of rope and discarded 10 to be shortened and reused for other things, Jake had asked for a break for coffee and Carl had happily agreed. Jake sat on the bunkhouse steps and peeled off his work shirt, exposing his muscular physic to all, whilst Carl made the coffee. Jake's idea of Coffee making was either so thick it was like drinking bitumen or so weak that the coffee looked just like dirty water. There seemed to be no middle ground with Jake!

Jake was enjoying the mid-morning sun on his skin when Roy Coffee rode into the courtyard. Jake immediately stood up and went to take care of the Sheriff's horse in the hope that Carl would see that he was anxious to show that he was respectful to his elders.

Jake gently grabbed hold of Wilma's reins and he gently stroked her nose. Wilma pushed her head into the young man's hand enjoying his administrations. "Good morning Sheriff"

Roy dismounted Wilma and handed Jake the reins, "Good morning Jake, enjoying the sunshine?"

Jake nodded his head, "Yes sir, just taking a break Sheriff. Have you come out to see Mr. Cartwright?"

"Yep, sure have. Is Mr. Cartwright at the ranch?"

"Yes, sir. He's in the house sir, taking care of Little Joe."

"Little Joe up and about yet Jake?"

"Yes sir I think so, the doctor left and returned to town so I guess that's good news eh?"

"Sounds promising I agree. Jake, would you be able to see to Wilma for me, she could do with a good drink and some shade as I've been riding her hard today. She's a beautifully behaved mare Jake but she has a wicked kick if you frighten her, I suggest that you stay away from her left side."

Jake laughed as he was used to dealing with animals or all sizes some with real tempers. "Ah don't worry Sheriff, I'm sure Wilma and I will get along just fine, won't we girl?" said Jake rubbing his hand softly up and down the mare's face.

Patting his horses flank gently Roy said, "Go with Jake, Wilma, he'll look after you." And he watched Jake lead his horse into a shaded area by the side of the barn where there were a few well leafed trees.

Roy bounded up the step and onto the porch before he knocked loudly at the ranch door.

Ben and Little Joe were on the sofa, Little Joe propped up against his father's side with Ben's arm around his and Ben was holding a book and reading Little Joe one of his favourite stories. The book was Grimm's Fairie Tales and had been Adams when he was small. Hearing the knock at the door and knowing that Hop Sing was out harvesting vegetables in his vegetable patch at the side of the house, Ben patted Little Joe's arm and said, "I gotta answer the door son." Little Joe moved away from his father's embrace and watched Ben stand up to go an answer the door.

Ben opened the door, "Roy, it's good to see you, come in please."

"Thank you Ben," said the sheriff stepping inside. Roy looked across the room and saw the curly locks of the youngest Cartwright on the sofa. "I see Little Joe is up and about Ben, that is good news."

Ben agreed, "Yes, Paul has allowed Little Joe to get out of bed for a while each day provided that he talks it easy and I thought that a little time on the sofa would be good medicine for him. Come on in and take a seat Roy," said Ben gesturing to the read armchair.

Roy sat down, "Hey Joe, how are you feeling?"

Little Joe stretched and he replied, "I'm feeling much better thanks Sheriff. My heads still kinda sore but I'm OK I guess."

Roy looked up at Ben, "I'm glad to hear Little Joe is well Ben, the boys all send their best wishes to you all. In fact I have a little present for Little Joe if I may give it to him Ben?" Roy asked.

Ben smiled and nodded, "That's ok with me, Roy."

The sheriff fished in his pocket and pulled out a small bar of candy and a comic book. "The candy is from Cindy Lou the little girl in your class, she dropped in to the office this morning with her mother. All of your classmates from school have heard about your accident and they got together and bought the candy bar and comic for you. Cindy Lou was voted as the person to deliver it but unfortunately Mrs. Wallis cannot come out to the Ponderosa so she asked Cindy Lou if it was ok for me to bring these items for you."

Little Joe's eyes lit up at both gifts and then he blushed when the Sheriff finished his story. "Thank you for bringing these gifts out to me Sheriff. I don't know what to say."

"Well son, you could always draw your friends a picture of thanks or write a small letter, I'm sure that I can get someone to take it into town," said Ben.

Little Joe smiled, "Can I do that this afternoon Pa?"

Ben smiled down at his youngest, "Maybe if you are not too worn out by then. " Ben looked back at the sheriff. "I appreciate you taking the time Roy. Can I offer you a coffee?"

"Why Ben I thought you'd never ask," laughed Roy.

Just then Hop Sing walked in the door heavily laden with his basket of vegetables. Ben quickly hurried over to help his cook, come housekeeper, and come friend. "Here let me help you, Hop Sing," Ben said putting out his hands to take the heavily laden basket. Hop Sing gratefully accepted the help by the time he made it into the house he was already regretting filling the basket so much. He wasn't getting any younger and the willow basket had begun to cut into his hands. Ben carried the basket into the Kitchen and asked Hop Sing where he wanted it placed. Hop Sing directed Ben to where he wanted the vegetables placed and thanked him. "You need anything Mr. Cartlight?"

"Some coffee would be greatly appreciated Hop Sing and some milk for Little Joe too please."

"OK Mr. Cartlight, I bring out shortly," said Hop Sing and he started to make the coffee.

Ben returned to the main room, "Coffee is on its way Roy."

"Excellent! Uhm is there any chance that we can talk privately Ben? " said Roy using his head to gesture towards Little Joe.

Ben raised his eyebrow in an enquiring way but Roy wasn't prepared to say any more in front of Little Joe.

"Ok Roy. Joseph, I know that you don't want to go back upstairs just yet but I need to talk to the sheriff. If I take you back upstairs and allow you to play cards or checkers will you promise me to stay in bed?"

"Can I take my comic with me Pa?"

Ben smiled, "Yes OK, but you promised me young man so I don't want to find out that you disobeyed me or I will take the comic off of you and you will be restricted to bed for another day. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Pa, I promise to stay in bed."

"Good boy, now give me the candy and I'll get Hop Sing to put it in his cooler for you."

Little Joe reluctantly passed over the candy bar hoping to have taken it upstairs where he would have shared it with Hoss. Ben put the candy bar on the coffee table and scooped Little Joe into his arms. "Be right down Roy."

"OK Ben."

Ben carried Little Joe upstairs and balancing him on one side he opened the door to find Hoss lying face down on his bed awake. There were still tear tracks on his face but they didn't seem fresh. "Hoss, please could you draw back your brother's covers," Ben asked.

Hoss rolled over and hissed as his backside touched the bed, deciding that this was far too painful, Hoss awkwardly shuffled off the bed and he went to Little Joe's bed and did as he was asked.

Ben carefully deposited his youngest on the bed and propped him up with some pillows. Turning he addressed his still standing middle son. "Hoss, I need to have a conversation with the Sheriff, I had hoped to give you some time to yourself to recover a little from our earlier conversation, but I have a favour I need to ask of you."

Hoss looked at from the floor and looked into his father's face. "Yes sir?"

"Hoss, would you please entertain your brother whilst the sheriff is here. He may play cards or checkers but he is NOT allowed out of bed. Do you think that you can accept that responsibility?" Ben asked kindly.

"But I'm supposed to be being punished Pa."

"You are son, you are not allowed out of this room until I see fit, but if you don't want to play cards or checkers with your brother then he will just have to read his comic."

"Oh no sir, it's not that," said Hoss seeing Little Joe's face fall at the thought of Hoss not wanting to play with him.

Ben smiled and caressed Hoss' face. "It's OK son, I told you I forgive you and you've been punished. Now if you think you can occupy your brother for a while then it would really help me. "

"Sure Pa," smiled Hoss.

"Good boy, I'll go and bring the cards and checkers up then. Ben hurried from the room and left the two boys smiling at each other. Ben returned a few minutes later with the checkerboard and pieces and a pack of cards. Kissing both boys on the temple he told them he loved them and then he left the room closing the door behind him.

"OK Little Joe, what do you want to play, cards or checkers?" asked Hoss.

"Cards. Can we play go fish?" asked Little Joe excitedly.

"Sure Joe, let me just get a chair." Hoss grabbed the desk chair and two pillows from his bed. Placing the pillows on the chair he sat down carefully. The stinging was still there and he certainly wasn't comfortable but he tried several ways of sitting on the chair and found that nothing really made it much easier. "Joe, sitting ain't something I can do yet, can I lie on the bottom of your bed?"

"Pa spanked you this morning then?" asked Little Joe.

Hoss nodded and looked at the floor.

"For stealing his brandy?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Was it really bad?"

"Yeah Joe but Pa never gave me more than I could handle and I certainly ain't gonna steal anything ever again I can tell you. Anyway can we not talk about it? Can I lie on your bed?"

Little Joe scooted over so that he left as much of the lower half or the bed free, "Sure come up."

Hoss moved the chair and took his pillows and placed them on the bottom of Little Joe's bed, and carefully climbed up, it took him a few minutes to arrange himself comfortably so that he was facing Little Joe who had arranged himself so that he was facing down the bed too. There was a small space just enough between them for them to play cards and Hoss shuffle the pack awkwardly and counted out the cards to each of them before placing the rest of the pack in the space on the bed.

"Ok Joe, you ask first?


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: I see that I have gained some new followers of late, welcome, I hope that you are enjoying the story. Don't be shy, review if you like the it. It isn't difficult to do and is complete painless for you. To those that do review, I can't express just how much I appreciate you taking the time to do so. **

**Warning this chapter does contain the old fashioned discipline of an older teenager. If this bothers you please just don't bother to read any further.**

* * *

Adam trotted around the bend and into the ranch courtyard, happily whistling to himself. He had completed his errands in town and had purchased his father a large hand wrapped cigar at the mercantile. Ben was not normally a smoker but he did enjoy the rare cigar to relax, often with a large glass of brandy.

On the way home Adam had planned out how to tell his father about his exploits at the saloon. He decided that he would have lunch, spend the afternoon hours bring his father up to date with the ranch business whilst he was away. After Supper when the younger boys were in bed, he would pour Ben a large shifter of brandy, present him with the cigar and then tell him about having to spend the night in the jailhouse sleeping off a hangover. Adam had convinced himself that if he was able to get Ben to relax that he might be able to persuade him that it was youthful exuberance and that he had not intended for the night to happen like that. Indeed, he had been reluctant to go into town and only relented when Bill, the ranch foreman had suggested that he could look after Little Joe. Adam trusted Bill and Carl the most and knew that his father would not mind either of them minding the younger boys whilst he had a night in town.

Adam's happy tuneful whistling stopped abruptly when he saw Sheriff Roy Coffee's horse being led out from the shade of the barn by Jake. Wilma was a very recognisable horse. Looking up towards the house, he spied The Sheriff and Ben standing together on the porch. Ben had looked up at Adam's entrance and scowled at him.

Adam's mouth suddenly became dry. _Shit looks like my plan to tell Pa is out of the question now. Damn it Sheriff. I know you said you'd give me a few days and then tell Pa if I didn't but how could you know that I hadn't told him yet!_

Ben and Sheriff Coffee exchanged a few words that Adam couldn't quite hear and then they shook hands. Ben remained standing on the porch arms crossed and glared at still saddled Adam. Roy strode across the yard and took Wilma's reins from Jake. "Thanks Jake."

"No problem sheriff," said Jake his eyes unable to stop from shooting from Ben to Adam wondering how Adam was going to handle this situation.

Roy mounted his horse and guided her towards Adam. Reaching him he put out his hand and slapped the younger man on the top of his right shoulder. "Sorry son, I didn't know you hadn't told your Pa."

_I was going to tell him, you just beat me to it! _Adam sighed and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Roy looked at Adam's worried face and inwardly sighed. _I did warn him that I'd inform Ben, but I must admit I expected Ben to tell me he already was aware and had dealt with it._ Glancing towards the porch Roy saw Ben's angry glare and he suddenly felt a touch of pity for Adam. Ben was a good man, 'old school' in his methods of disciplining his children, just like Roy and he had been raised and, he certainly had a temper but Ben would never be unfair. Ben would allow Adam the chance to explain himself before deciding what, if any, actions needed to be taken to prevent the situation re-occurring. Certainly Roy had no doubt that Adam would accept the consequences of his actions whatever there may be and Roy would never again see Adam in his jail house for the same reasons. Feeling the tension in the air, Roy decided that he had out stayed his welcome and waved his hand in the air in a goodbye sign and trotted out of the courtyard.

Adam glanced up to the porch and Ben still stood in the same place glaring at him. "Sort your horse out quickly Adam and then come in the house," he said sternly.

"Yes, sir," said Adam quickly dismounting and leading Sport into the barn. As soon as he was out of sight, Adam slumped against the barn door. _Oh god how am I gonna get Pa to understand no?. _He picked up Sport's reins and led him into his stall, tying him up securely. Adam made short work of the saddle straps and took off the saddle. He has just placed the saddle on the rest, when the barn door opened and Jake stuck his head inside.

"Hey Adam, are you OK?" Jake asked.

Adam laughed sardonically, "What do you think Jake?"

"Uhm, I'm guessing not. What was that all about? Your Pa sure looks angry."

"I'm not completely sure Jake, but I'd bet my last dollar that Sheriff Coffee got me into hot water by telling my Pa about the incident in the saloon the other night. And he probably also mentioned that I had to spend the night in the jail house because I was too drunk to get home."

"Oh shoot, Adam, you didn't get to tell your Pa about that?"

"No Jake. I had planned to tell him tonight. At first I didn't tell him because of everything that was going on with Little Joe. And then what with Hoss' stuff to worry about it seemed that Pa didn't need any more stress. I could have told him last night but he was so full of anger, disappointment and worrying about dealing with Hoss that I didn't think it was a good time to mention it. I know my father, Jake, and he wouldn't have been able to listen to my explanation fully when he was in that sort of mood."

"I'm sorry Adam. Do you want me to talk to him and explain that it's partly my fault? After all I did ask that "dancing girl" to provide you with one of her services. It was all a joke Adam." Jake bit nervously at his nail, "I never meant for you to get into trouble. I know that you're not like some of the ranch hands and lust after every woman they can get their hands on."

Adam picked up a curry comb from the pile by the saddle rest and started brushing through Sport's coat. "It's OK Jake. Everyone works hard at this ranch and Pa doesn't mind them letting off steam in town so long as they don't do anything to get into trouble with the Sheriff. However my father holds my brothers and I up to a different set of standards, something about being more responsible because we will have to manage men someday."

"So you forgive me Adam."

Adam stopped combing Sport and smiled at his friend, "Yeah of course Jake, besides you didn't make me drink the beer or the brandy." Adam sighed, "I should never of have tried to look so macho in front of the ranch hands, it's not like I've ever drunk more than the occasional drink before. "

"Yeah well you certainly looked ill when the sheriff had two men help you to the jail house. I was gonna follow you and speak with the sheriff about safely seeing you home but he ordered me back to the ranch before I had a chance to say anything. Reckon he didn't want no more fighting between the hands and the gambler's friends."

"Really? I didn't know, thanks for trying anyway. Now if you excuse me, " said Adam as he put down the curry comb and filled Sport's water and feed troughs. "I gotta get in the house before my Pa comes looking for me. It wouldn't work out for me too well if he thinks I am avoiding him."

"Hmm, I think I understand exactly what you're saying Adam, good luck explaining."

Adam took a deep breath, "Thanks Jake." And Adam patted Sport's flank before he quickly left the barn.

Adam walked in the house and found Ben standing by the fireplace with a large glass of brandy. Ben was not known to drink so early in the day, particularly when there was no company to entertain. Noticing Adam entering the house, Ben pointed at the red armchair silently and took a long swallow of the harsh liquid. Adam put his hat on the sideboard, unbuckled his gun belt and placed this also onto the sideboard before reluctantly approaching his father and sitting down in the red armchair.

"Why Adam?" Ben asked in a hard voice.

"Sir?"

"Why did I hear about your escapades in town from the Sheriff instead you?" Ben growled whilst glaring at his eldest.

"I'm sorry Pa; I was going to tell you but…"

"I've been home a few days Adam. You've had plenty of time to speak to me. Yet you didn't and I want to know why, boy?" interrupted Ben.

Adam winced at the 'boy' statement that meant that this conversation would not be a discussion between 'two adults' but instead would be a conversation between a very 'pissed off' father and his troublesome son. Adam remembered this scenario from his past and it never ended well for him.

Taking several deep breaths before he spoke, Adam looked directly into his father's eyes, trying to maintain eye contact even against Ben's increasingly angry glare.

"Sir, I am sorry but a lot has happened whilst you have been away. I am not trying to convince you that I forgot, far from it, but I didn't think that it was something that I thought you needed to know about straight away. We haven't even talked about the ranch business yet and that is usually the second thing you ask about on your return from business, at least it was the last time. Pa…I know that you normally ask first ask about us boys and then we talk about the ranch. I admit I was and still am worried about your reaction, but I had intended to be the one to tell you about what happened this evening when Hoss and Little Joe had gone to bed." Adam maintained eye contact with Ben the entire time and Ben's glare softened slightly.

Ben sighed and, taking a seat in the other armchair, he leaned forwards with his arms on his knees. "OK son, I believe you. Now tell me what happened at that saloon and do not attempt to leave anything out or I will know." Ben said sternly.

Adam recounted the story slowly, right from being asked if he wanted to go into town. Ben raised both eyebrows when Adam mentioned about 'Annie' sitting on his lap and he sat up straighter when Adam recounted about being talked into drinking more. Ben was ok with Adam having the occasional beer at the ranch and had on occasion offered his eldest during the last year a glass of Brandy to celebrate with. But he wasn't happy with his son's drinking, especially in public and when he clearly drank more than Ben would have allowed. Ben allowed Adam to finish his story without any interruptions. Leaving nothing out, Adam watched Ben's face carefully whilst he recounted the details.

When Adam had finished recounting his story, he looked down at the floor, not wanting to see his father's disappointment. Ben coughed "Look at me please Adam." Adam obeyed the request.

"Son, I was your age once and, although you may not believe it, I do understand how you want to show your friends and even the ranch hands that you are an adult. However, your behaviour is not something to be proud of. You know I don't mind you having a the occasional beer or glass of brandy here at the ranch when I am home but drinking in a saloon….and as for getting involved with a 'dancing girl'.."

Adam started to speak but Ben held up his hand in the universal "stop" sign. "Don't even try and defend that Adam. If you hadn't gone to the saloon and drunken liquor then that wouldn't have happened. "

Adam dropped his head, "I'm sorry Pa," he mumbled.

"Adam look at me when you address me please."

Adam compiled but instead of the anger he expected in his father's eyes, he saw only disappointment. "Son, you are growing up into a fine young man, one I am very proud of. " Ben sighed and rubbed his hands over his head. "Adam, I know that I probably ask too much of you. But that is part of the role that you are growing into Son. Being the son of a wealthy land owner is a big responsibility and you already have responsibility in my absence for managing men much older than you. To do that effectively, you need to have the men's respect. And, so you, unlike your friends will need to mature much quicker. I do still want you to get the chance to act your age and have fun, even date a pretty girl, but you have to realise that everyone is watching you and your reputation will be formed by your actions. Trust me son, men will exploit any weakness they can and respect can be lost twice as quickly as it is gained."

"Yes sir, I understand. I'm sorry Pa, for drinking too much and I am really embarrassed at having to spend the night in the jailhouse. I didn't invite Miss Annie's attention though, apparently it was a joke some of the men arranged (Adam was not prepared to tell Ben that it was Jakes idea and he unconsciously crossed his fingers hoping that Ben would not ask who's idea it was). "It will not happen again Pa I promise."

Ben nodded, "I'm glad to hear it, Adam. But what I am most disappointed in is that you didn't tell me about it before I had to hear about my son's behaviour from the town's Sheriff. Do you know how that made me feel, Adam? I thought that hearing about Hoss' exploits was bad enough but to hear that my son spent the night in jail because he was so drunk that he could not ride home…."

"I said I was sorry Pa and I was going to tell you myself," said Adam indignantly.

"Yes I heard you Adam, but you didn't son. And, yes, I do understand that with Little Joe being hurt everyone's focus was on that but I still think that you had ample time and opportunity to talk to me and you avoided it, probably because you wanted to get me in a good mood first. " At that Ben looked into Adam's eyes and when Adam looked away he knew that he was correct. "That's what I thought. Son, avoiding talking about this earlier just made me angrier; I probably would have let this go with a lecture. But by keeping quiet by choice, you were in a way lying to me and you know that I do not allow that do I?"

Sigh, "No sir, you don't."

"Lunch ready, everybody sit at table," was the call from the kitchen.

Ben looked at Adam, "Go and see if your brothers are awake Adam. We will have lunch and then you and I are taking a trip out to the barn for a discussion with the belt about lying."

_Yeah, I was expecting that. I knew it was coming. Guess I'll just have to deal with it like a man._

"Yes sir," said Adam. He stood up and quickly ran up the stairs. Little Joe and Hoss were playing cards still. Adam knocked on the door and putting his head in, he said, "Lunch is ready, you boys hungry?"

"I am," said Little Joe.

"Me too, I could eat a horse Adam," said Hoss who had clearly regained his appetite.

"Can I stay up here to eat though Adam?" asked Little Joe.

"If you want to Joe, I think it'll be ok with Pa," said Adam wishing that his little brother hadn't asked that. He knew that Hoss was restricted to the room for the day so if Little Joe stayed in the room too, it meant just Adam and Ben at the table and what with the upcoming discussion in the barn. Adam could have done with someone to distract his attention.

Deciding that he didn't want to think about the discussion in the barn yet, Adam decided to create his own distraction. He thought he would have some fun with his brothers and maybe that would help Hoss feel a little better too.

"OK! Two meals to bring up, I'll put your order in with the chef shall I?" said Adam stepping in the room and picking up a small nightshirt from the floor. It had probably become dislodged from Little Joe's bed when Hoss had settled himself there earlier. Adam had draped the nightshirt over his arm just like the waiter at the International Hotel did. "Your meals will be up shortly young sirs, " said Adam with a bow and the younger boys laughed at Adam's antics. Adam took the nightshirt off his arm and threw it at the bed; Hoss caught it and passed it to Little Joe who pushed it under his pillow.

"Ok, you two behave and I'll bring up your lunch. You best get back to your bed now Hoss so that you can both eat properly."

"I will Adam," said Hoss, slowly edging himself off little Joe's bed. Adam turned tail and returned downstairs.

"Pa, Little Joe asked if he could stay in his room and eat his lunch. I think he wants to keep Hoss company. Is it OK or do you want me to bring him downstairs to the table?"

"Does he look tired, Adam?"

Adam cocked his head, "A little Pa but that's to be expected, but I still think it's more about keeping Hoss company. I said that I thought you wouldn't mind this time Pa, so is it OK?"

"Yes Adam, that's fine. Hop Sing!"

Hop Sing appeared at the kitchen door a moment later, "You call Mr. Cartlight?"

"Yes Hop Sing, we are ready for lunch now but the younger boys would like to eat in their room. Would you please plate up another meal for Little Joe so that Adam can take them up?"

"Yes sir, I already make up a tray for Master Hoss, I quickly make up small plate for Master Little Joe. You think little boy very hungry Mr. Cartlight?"

"I am not sure Hop Sing but he is definitely more alert so please plate him up what you think and I'm sure that if there's anything left, his brother will help him out." Ben smiled at the family cook.

"OK, I go plate up food," said Hop Sing returning to his kitchen.

Meanwhile, Adam paced the room not wanting to sit down at the table with his father whilst he waited.

Hop Sing returned to the main room a few minutes later with a tray of two plated meals, cutlery and napkins. Southern fried chicken with mashed potato and gravy piled high on one and a much smaller portion on the other plate. Two glasses of apple juice and two large freshly baked cookies accompanied the plated meals. Adam accepted the tray from Hop Sing and, walking carefully, he walked across the room and up the stairs. The boys had left the door open and were sitting in bed, well Little Joe was sitting propped up with lots of pillows and Hoss was lying propped up on his side. Hoss had tried to find a way to sit with pillow under his backside but the stinging pain that had dulled over the last few hours was reignited and he couldn't sit comfortably.

Adam placed the tray down on the bedside table next to Hoss and taking the smaller plate a napkin, fork and knife he crossed the room to Little Joe's bed. Grabbing a spare pillow he put it in front of Little Joe and placed the plate on it and passed his brother the knife and fork. Tucking the napkin under Little Joe's chin and into his shirt, Adam arranged it so that if Little Joe was messy most of the food dropped would go on the napkin. Ruffling his Little brothers head he stepped away, "Eat what you can Joe."

"I like fried chicken and mash, Adam," said Little Joe.

"Good then I expect you to eat it all." Adam smiled and received one in return before Little Joe started on his gravy covered mash.

Adam returned to the tray and looked at Hoss, "Are you comfortable like that Hoss, it's not the best position to eat in?"

"I've tried to sit up Adam, but Pa sure lit a fire back there and I still can't. I've made a space. Can I just put the tray on the bed?"

Adam nodded, "Sure, sit back a bit though as it needs a bit more room to be stable." Adam waited whilst Hoss shuffled back a little and then he took one glass of apple juice off and put it on the bedside table for Little Joe and then put the tray on Hoss' bed. "Hop Sing, must have guessed that your appetite would return Hoss," laughed Adam at Hoss' grin at seeing his plate piled high with food.

"yooom, i…ooolove frioooed chicken," said Hoss with his mouth full of the succulent crispy skin fried chicken.

"Enjoy boys, I'll be back after lunch to collect your plates and I expect clean ones too. "

Adam left the room in good spirits which waned quickly on his way downstairs. Adam didn't hate Ben at all for what was going to happen after lunch but that didn't mean that he was looking forwards to it. Before he knew it Adam reached the bottom of the stairs and Ben was still across the room at the head of the dining table. Ben sat with his hands in front of him and his eyes open staring into space in no particular direction. He had prayed silently for the strength to get through disciplining his son.

Adam reached the table and pulled out his seat to sit down before Ben noticed he had returned. Coughing gently Adam shuffled his chair in under the table which startled Ben out of his trance.

"Everything Ok upstairs son?" he asked softly.

"Yes Pa."

"Good, then let's eat. Hop Sing we are ready for lunch now please bring it out," called Ben. Hop Sing brought the food out on a tray with a fresh pot of coffee and placed everything on the table before withdrawing to his kitchen. Ben handed Adam the chicken first and Adam accepted, taking a couple of portions before passing the plate back to his father who also served himself two portions before returning the rest to the table. Adam picked up the mashed potato bowl which was nearer to him and passed it to his father who served himself before passing it back to Adam who scooped up a pile and dumped it on his plate. All of this happened without a word being uttered. The gravy jug had been placed in the middle in the table with easy reach of both men but neither made any attempt to take it until Adam decided to speak up, "You first with the gravy Pa."

Ben nodded at Adam and grabbed the jug and poured gravy on his mashed potato before he handed it to Adam. After he poured gravy over his chicken and mashed potato he returned the jug to the table. Both men then bowed the heads, folded their hands and Ben uttered the blessing, "Lord, bless this food for which we are about to receive. May you always bless this house and those within. Amen"

"Amen," said Adam and then placing his napkin on his lap Adam began to eat slowly.

Lunch was a very quiet affair, Adam ate slowly not really wanting to eat at all but he knew that Ben would not accept his reason for not eating as being because he wasn't really hungry. Adam had ridden back from town looking forwards to lunch but of course that was before he knew what awaited him at home. Ben studied his eldest son, noticing that Adam was pushing his food around his plate more than eating. Adam's nervousness was understandable and Ben had seen Adam react like this more in the past but it had been a long time since he had seen it. Not wanting to cause Adam any more distress than was necessary he took pity on the eighteen year old acting more like a twelve year old now. "Adam, if you're not going to eat, then don't push your food around on your plate. Go out to the barn son. I'll be out soon and we can get this over and done with so we can move on.

Adam put down his knife and fork and stood up, "Yes sir" and he trudged slowly across the room and out of the door walking like he was taking the walk of the condemned man. Ben smiled inwardly knowing what that walk was like having been there on many occasions in his youth. Ben wasn't looking forwards to disciplining his son but it was a duty he felt he had to undertake. However he had no intention of being as harsh as Adam was making it out to be.

Putting down his own knife and fork he wiped at his mouth with his napkin. He drank a quick mouthful of coffee and he stood up. "Hop Sing, please could you put the food in the warmer as I need to go out to the barn for a while." He called out. Hop Sing came out of the kitchen with a tray and collected both meals to do as he was asked. Ben smiled, "Thank you Hop Sing." And with that he headed out to the barn.

Adam was sitting on a haystack when Ben entered the barn but stood up as soon as his father entered.

"OK son, let's get this over with, you understand what you are being punished for correct?"

"Yes sir, I am being punished for drinking too much in the saloon, ending up in jail and for not telling you about it before the Sheriff did," replied Adam.

"That's not why I am punishing you son, I am not punishing you for drinking too much although I certainly do not approve, nor am I punishing you for consorting with a dancing girl something which I also do not approve of. You are a young man with lots of hormones running through your system and I realise that you are growing up will want to try acting a certain way to look 'macho' etc. in front of your friends. I also understand the attraction of the opposite sex but I do expect you to try and act responsibly and learn from your mistakes. I think the hangover and the embarrassment of spending the night in jail have been punishment enough for the drinking.

However, I cannot condone you ever keeping things from me. I would always prefer you to be honest and accept responsibility for your mistakes, whatever they are and that is why we are here. By keeping things from me you were lying to me and that will never be acceptable; whether to protect yourself or your brothers or friends. I know that I mentioned this to you the other day when you tried to protect your brother yet you still failed to take that opportunity to come clean. Now I have to give you an incentive to remember that in the future. Take you belt off please and give it to me."

Adam unbuckled his belt and pulled it slowly through the loops, and then passed it to his father. Ben accepted the 2 inch wide leather belt.

"Over that saddle rest then please son," said Ben pointing to the only free A-framed saddle rest. Adam walked over and looked at his father as if to ask if he needed to remove any clothing. Ben shook his head.

"Bend over please Adam and hold on to the rail."

Adam did as he was told and gripped the rail tightly.

"Ready?"

"Yes sir."

Ben stood to Adam's left and after folding the belt into two and securing the buckle he raised the belt up to his shoulder and brought is down on the denim clad backside in front of him. WHACK, Adam grunted quietly. Ben followed the first one with 5 quick licks, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK. All on the top most section of Adam's backside. Adam stayed in place grunting quietly at each lick just loud enough for Ben to hear. Pausing for a moment, Ben adjusted his position and let loose with the belt again; laying the next 6 licks quickly just a bit lower down. WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK. Adam grunted slightly louder at each of these licks but still remained in placed holding the rail tighter and taking in a few deep breaths at the pause.

Ben moved his feet back slightly so that he could aim even lower. Placing his left hand on Adam's back he said gently, "Last six son, brace yourself." And with that he raised the belt again and landed the last six licks on Adam's sit spots. WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK.

Adam hissed between each lick this time but the last lick was the hardest of the lot and made Adam grunted loudly. He remained in place over the saddle rest holding onto the rail with his knuckles turning white in his attempt to focus his mind on something other than his burning backside.

Ben dropped the hand holding the leather belt down to his side and with his left hand he rubbed Adam's back, "It's done son. You took your punishment well. Please stand up." And Ben stood back to allow Adam to stand.

Adam took several deep breaths before he stood up slowly. There were unshed tears in Adam's eyes and his backside was burning fiercely. Ben had definitely made an impression even through the thick denim. Although it was certainly not the hardest tanning Adam had experience it had been over a year since he last felt his father's displeasure with the belt and he was not glad to have a reminder of how hard his father swung a belt.

Adam turned around and faced his father.

"So will you be trying to conceal things from me in the future son or have I made my point?" asked Ben softly.

"No, sir, you made your point perfectly, I will not be keeping things from you in the future."

Ben smiled, "I'm glad son," and he opened his arms hoping that Adam wouldn't feel too proud to accept his father's forgiveness. Adam did not disappoint his father. He stepped forwards into his father's arms and accepted a hug rest his chin on his father's shoulder.

"It's over son, we will not speak of this again I hope. I love you very much son and I am very proud of the man you are becoming. I know that you may feel that I expect too much from you at times and, maybe I do. But one day this ranch will be yours to run Adam and I hope to prepare you fully for that task. However, I do want you to still enjoy your life until you are ready to take on that mantle, you remember that."

"I will Pa, I love you too."

Ben kissed Adam's forehead. "I'm going into finish lunch, take all the time that you need to get yourself together and join me in the house so that we can discuss the ranch business whilst I've been away. Hop Sing put your food in the warmer so if you don't feel up to it straight away we can sit on the armchairs to discuss the ranch."

"Ok Pa, I'll be in in a bit," said Adam pulling away from Ben's hug. Ben patted Adam on the back, "OK son, see you in the house." And Ben handed Adam his belt back.

"Yes sir, I'll be there shortly." Ben left the barn and as soon as he was out the door Adam's hands went back to rub frantically at the stinging.


	36. Chapter 36

After getting himself together, Adam walked stiffly from the barn towards the house, unconscious of the two pairs of eyes on him, watching his progress.

"What's up with Adam?" Carl asked Jake who was standing in the doorway of the bunkhouse.

"He's been having a discussion with his father in the barn. He didn't tell Mr. Cartwright about getting drunk the other night and spending the night in jail. I guess that Mr. Cartwright wasn't amused. I don't know why he made such a big deal of it. It's not like Adam got into a bar fight or anything. And besides, I offered to speak to Mr. Cartwright on Adam's behalf, stupidly he wouldn't let me." Explained Jake.

"Jake, I've told you before how a man disciplines his children is between them and him and no one else. Adam knew, or at least accepted, that his father would not approve and therefore he accepted the consequences. " said Carl sipping his coffee.

"Yeah and look where that got him, walking stiffly. Christ Carl, Adam's eighteen! Doesn't Mr. Cartwright remember what it is like to be that age? " huffed Jake.

"Watch your language Jake and your attitude too. I'm pretty sure that Mr. Cartwright remembers what it is like to be eighteen, but he has his rules for his boys to follow and they know the consequences of breaking them. Now I'm not going to stand here all afternoon, discussing how Mr. Cartwright brings up his children with you. Get your stuff loaded onto your horse and we'll go deal with those steers."

"Ain't fucking right, Adam didn't do anything wrong except having too much to drink," Jake mumbled, as he was feeling a little guilty about Adam getting a tanning. He bent down to pick up a saddle bag and was suddenly jerked upright.

Carl slammed his coffee cup down on the step, spilling some of the hot coffee onto his left hand_, fuck that is hot! _He wiped the liquid on his trousers and rubbed at his hands before shaking the left one and grabbing Jake with his right.

"Ok, that's it; I'm tired of your attitude and sass Jake. You were disrespectful to Mr Cartwright yesterday and now you are being disrespectful about him in front of me again. Get yourself back in the bunkhouse young man."

"What? Why? I thought we were supposed to work with the steers at the north pasture this afternoon. Doesn't Mr. Cartwright need them rounded up for tomorrow morning's collection?" asked Jake loudly.

"Yes Jake, he does. But I'm going to find someone else to do that as we need to have ourselves a discussion about respecting your elders."

Jake held up his hands in defeat, "OK, OK, I get it. I'm sorry OK, Carl. It's just that I'm only 6 months older than Adam and I've gotten drunk more than once since I've been at the ranch and it's bothered no one, yet Adam gets drunk once and gets tanned for it!"

"Inside, I'm not arguing with you out here, " said Carl angrily pointing to the bunkhouse door. "And you better be there waiting for me when I return, if you know what is good for you Jake."

Jake dropped the saddle bag and, turning he stomped into the bunkhouse, slamming the door behind him.

Carl stood in the courtyard fuming_, damn that boy, why does he always have to argue? _Carl set off to find a couple of ranch hands to take over his job for the afternoon so he could see to Jake. Ten minutes later, he found Walt and Pete, two mid-twenties ranch hands with 5 years' experience of working with the steers.

Needing someone he could trust to choose the steers and get them back to the ranch safely, he walked quickly over to them. "Walt, Pete, I need someone to cover for me out at the North Pasture this afternoon. Mr. Cartwright has a man coming to collect 20 good size steers for his own ranch at 10 am tomorrow morning. I need you two to choose them and bring them back and put them in the corral behind the barn, OK?"

"Sure Carl, let us wash up and we'll be right with you," said Walt the slightly more experienced hand.

"Thanks boys. There are 4 saddle bags of rope outside the bunkhouse already measured out and checked. Take them and I'll see you back at the ranch later."

"Will do Carl," was the reply.

Carl walked off and made his way to the main house. He needed someone quiet to have the discussion he needed to have with Jake and the bunkhouse wasn't likely to be a place they would be uninterrupted. Knowing that the barn was where Ben went with his sons, Carl was going to ask if it would be ok for him and Jake to use it.

Reaching the house, he knocked on the door and then entered. Carl stepped through the door and saw Ben sitting in the red armchair and Adam reluctantly standing up by the fireplace. He seemed to be leaning against the fireplace rather than choosing to sit down. Carl reasoned that Ben must have made quite an impression and he actually felt sorry for the boy especially if Ben had tanned him for the reasons that Jake had said. Shaking his head slightly he reminded himself that whilst he might have dealt with the situation differently, it was Ben's right to treat his sons how he chose without Carl's or anyone else's interference or judgement.

"Carl! " Ben exclaimed when he saw his most experienced ranch hand enter the house. "Come in please. Is this a social visit or ranch business?" he asked softly.

Carl strode across the room and stood in front of his boss. "Howdy, Ben, I was wondering if I might borrow the barn for a while?"

Ben cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, "For?" he asked quizzically.

Carl inclined his head towards Adam and Ben took the hint. "Adam, please go and asked Hop Sing for some of his burn salve for Carl and get us both some coffee will you."

Adam looked at his father and then at Carl and he realised that he was being dismissed so that the two men could talk privately. Wondering what it was about but not wanting to ask he responded," Yes sir," and he left the room quickly.

Ben waited until Adam had closed the kitchen door before he pointed to the sofa and waited for Carl to take a seat. "Ok Carl, what's going on?" he asked.

"It's nothing really Ben, I just need to have a private discussion with Jake and the bunkhouse will be busy with the hands coming and going shortly. I thought about taking him down to the creek but didn't want to embarrass him if someone comes back to the ranch that way."

"What's he done to rile you up so much Carl? Do I need to threaten to fire him?"

"Oh, no Ben, it's kind of personal if you know what I mean. "Carl thumbed at his collar for a moment. "Ben, you know that I've been taking a more parental role with Jake since he came to the ranch don't you?" Carl asked.

"Yes, Yes I do Carl. Jake seems to respond to you very well, and until now I've no complaints about his work. Is he refusing to do something? Is that it?"

"No sir, nothing like that, it's well…. He's gotten a bad attitude of late and as you witnessed yesterday. His sassiness is getting quite disrespectful and I'm tired of it. He needs to learn to respect his elders and accept that there are rules that he might not agree with. Yet he just can't stop his mouthing off and I need to put a stop to it before he says the wrong things to someone. "

"I know you wanted me to go and select those steers for your buyer tomorrow Mr. Cartwright but I feel that I really need to deal with this issue. Walt and Pete are going to see to the choosing of the steers and Walt will select your buyer a good selection. I'll make up my time to you Mr. Cartwright and Jake will do plenty of extra chores to make up his time so you don't need to dock his pay. In fact I'd appreciate it if you let Jake take care of any chores Hop Sing needs doing in the yard."

Ben smiled at Carl, knowing that he had the same ideas about discipline as himself. "Yes OK Carl, you can use the barn and I suspect Hop Sing wouldn't mind having the kindling and fire store restocked with logs. Jake can do that standing up; it won't be pleasant for him all that movement but it's better than weeding."

"Well, Ben, perhaps having to chop wood up for a few hours with a sore backside will convince the boy that I'm serious about him learning when to speak up and when not too. Thank you for being so understanding, old friend."

Carl stood up and Ben joined him, placing his hand on Carl's shoulder. "I trust you to do whatever you need to do to get through to the boy, Carl. I hope he will be able to work tomorrow."

Carl smiled, "Oh he will be Mr. Cartwright. He might have a bit of trouble sitting in the saddle but I'll make sure he does a proper day's work tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me I've kept the boy waiting long enough." Carl shook Ben's hand and left the house.

Adam returned to the main room with the coffee and two cups on a tray and a small jar of Hop Sing's burn salve for Carl's hand. "Where's Carl, Pa?"

"He's gone to have a discussion with Jake, Adam. You and I will have the coffee; you can take the burn salve to the bunkhouse in a little while. Sit down please Adam," said Ben pointing to the sofa.

"Ah, actually Pa, I'd really prefer to stand."

"Yes I expect you do but I'd prefer to not have to keep looking up to talk to you so you will sit. It's part of your punishment for lying to me. You know that has always been the case when one of you boys got into trouble and I see no reason for it to be any different now, just because you are a little older."

Adam sighed but gently lowered himself down to the sofa, hissing a little as his still tender backside made contact. Ben looked away remembering all too well being in Adam's position after a discussion with his father.

Ben allowed Adam a few minutes to get himself comfortable whist he pour them both a cup of coffee. Passing one to Adam he said, "OK then why don't you tell me about how things went with the ranch whilst I was away."

Adam accepted the coffee and taking a sip before leaning slightly to the side to make himself more comfortable and he related everything that had happened. Ben listened intently and his pride in his son grew, particularly when Adam explained how he had told the story of the deal he made with Mr Adams, the small landowner. Ben allowed Adam to finish his report whilst quietly drinking his coffee.

When Adam finished, Ben put down his coffee cup and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, "Adam I am very proud of you son. You handled the burden of being in charge of the ranch very well. I am particularly impressed with the deal you made with Mr Adams and the calf. It shows maturity and compassion for those around you and it is exactly how I would have handled the situation. I am sorry that your brothers caused you such problems whilst I was away. On top of dealing with the ranch, I realise I left you with a heavy burden to bear and I need you to understand that I realise that now and am grateful that you managed as well as you did. I do not expect to be going away as much and not for a while yet, but when I do, I will do so in the knowledge that you are mature enough to handle things, although next time I will be making sure that I put together a better support team. I hope that Hop Sing, Bill and Carl gave you some supportive advice along the way and I promise that I will not leave you to run everything on your own next time."

Adam looked at his father and smiled, basking in the feelings that Ben was proud of him for the way that he handled things. It had been a hard week, one that he would care not to repeat again soon but apart from Little Joe's injury, life at the ranch had been pretty normal. "Thanks Pa, I tried to imaging what you would have done in each situation. I'm real sorry that I lost my temper with Hoss and Little Joe this past week but I'm sure that you would have too if you had been here. "

"Yes, those boys would have been in much more trouble if I had been here though. Adam, you are a good older brother and I appreciate how you do try and spend time with your brothers and I know you want to protect them always but the only thing I do ask is that you do not try and protect them from me or interfere when I am disciplining them. They are my sons just as you are and I will decide how they are disciplined and not you. If you disagree with that then you are old enough to make you own way in the world, you may leave the ranch. I do not want that to happen, Adam. I want you to stay here and grow up to run this ranch after me but I can only allow that if you respect me, do you understand my son?" Ben asked softly.

"Yes Pa I understand."

Ben lent over and patted Adam's thigh, "Good, I am glad we have an understanding. Why don't you go and rest for a bit."

Adam stood up carefully and unconsciously rubbed his backside before trying to pull his denim jeans away from his sore skin, the burning had eased but his backside was still hot and sore. Ben smiled wryly and received a crooked smile in return from Adam, "You haven't lost anything from your swing Pa," he said and Ben chuckled as Adam walked away and made his way upstairs.

**Meanwhile…..**

Carl had returned to the bunkhouse and, opening the door, he saw Jake sitting on his bunk. The young man looked forlorn and apprehensive and it touched Carl's heart to see his charge so crestfallen. "With me please Jake," he said sternly pushing away the feelings of regret.

Jake huffed but did as he was told. W_here the hell are we having this discussion then?_ Jake followed Carl and his mouth went dry when he realised where they were heading. No trip to the barn without a chore to do was pleasant.

Carl opened the barn door and ushered Jake inside. Taking off his belt, he placed it on the haystack by the door and, removing his handkerchief he wiped the sweat off his brow. Carl knew that what he was planning to do would be accepted and probably expected by Jake but that didn't mean that he wanted to have to do it. Carl pointed to a haystack near the back of the barn, "Take a seat Jake."

Jake sat down and looked down at his feet, waiting for Carl to begin the lecture. Carl usually lectured before dispensing any discipline, preferring to talk things out before rather than during.

"Jake, please look at me when I am speaking to you."

Jake reluctantly looked up into the eyes of his mentor.

Carl shook his head, "I just don't know what has come over you this last week Jake. Today is not the first time I've had to talk to you about your attitude or levels of disrespect. It ends now son, I will not tolerate you disobeying me anymore. You will give respect to those older or more experienced than you and you will obey instructions even if you disagree or what happens today will be nothing compared to what you can expect to receive. Are we clear?"

Jake nodded his head and looked back down at his feet.

"I'm sorry son, I didn't hear anything. And will you please look at me when we are having a discussion," Scolded Carl

Jake looked up "Yes, Sir we are perfectly clear."

"Do you have anything to say in your defence Jake? If so now is the time for you to speak up." Carl asked.

Jake shook his head, "I ain't got nothing Carl, except to say that I'm sorry for sassing you. I was just angry about Adam is all."

"OK, well you best get up and turn around and lean over that there haystack then," Carl said gently.

Jake did as he was told, glad that he hadn't been ordered to lower his britches too.

Carl went back to the haystack where he left his leather belt and picked it up, taking a slow deep breath he returned to stand behind Jake. Holding the belt in his right hand with the buckle securely in his hand he raised his arm and sent the first lash down on the upturned backside.

"Urgh," grunted Jake

Carl quickly followed the first with 5 more licks. They were hard and he tried to make sure that he aimed just a little lower each time. Placing the last lick on the crease between butt and thigh, he also made sure that it was the hardest. Apart from grunting a little each time the belt landed, Jake showed no other reactions to the belting.

After the 6th lick, Carl calmly threaded the belt back through his jeans, buckling up and allowing Jake a moment to recover his composure. He then leant down and patted his hand softly on Jake back, "OK son it's over you can stand up now."

Jake slowly eased himself up. He was quite frankly surprised as he had expected quite a few more licks for his behaviour but he knew that Carl was a fair man and if he felt that 6 was enough then Jake certainly wasn't going to argue for more. The 6 licks of the belt had set a fire blazing back there but it wasn't the worst Jake had ever felt.

Carl waited for Jake to turn and face him and he placed his hands on both of Jake's shoulders, "Have I made enough of an impression young man?" he asked.

Jake's eyes were filled with unshed tear and he sniffed and nodded, "Y...Yes, s..sir, no more disrespecting people, I got it." he croaked.

Carl smiled and pulled Jake into a hug. Jake resisted at first but Carl wouldn't let go and Jake eventually relented and leaned into the embrace. Carl had his arms wrapped around Jake's back and he whispered into his ear, "I'm sorry I had to do that Jake. Please do not make me have to give you a reminder anytime soon. I love you like my own son and I do not enjoy having to discipline you but it is a responsibility that I have now. I promised your parents that I would look after you and that includes teaching you to be a respectful young man. Now you gonna tell me what has been going on in your head today because I know that there's something."

Jake shook his head into Carl's chest and he mumbled, "You don't really want to know."

Carl let go of Jake and, putting his hands back on the boy's shoulders, he pulled him back out of the hug so that he could look him in the eye. "Yes I do, I'm here for you Jake, you can talk to me about anything. I won't push you to talk to me but it might help."

Jake sighed, "It's my fault Adam got tanned and I just can't get over feeling guilty about it is all."

"Your fault? How so?" asked Carl look intently at Jake.

Taking a deep breath Jake began, "I set him up Carl, Adam I mean. I spoke to Miss Annie, you know the dancing girl at the saloon and well I kinda told her that Adam need to relax a little. I gave her 3 dollars and asked her to spend some time with him."

Carl glared at Jake and Jake gulped, "Don't look at me like that Carl, I never meant she should take him upstairs or anything! I just wanted Adam to have a good time and relax a little, maybe have a few drinks and play some cards with us but he wasn't interested in playing cards. "

"Anyway, I got into a card game with some of the ranch hands and some other cowboys and Adam was talking to some stranger about the ranch. Miss Annie then spent some time sitting with Adam and I think they had a drink or too but I'm not quite sure of that as I was getting involved in the game. Anyway, there was a scuffle with the out of town cowboys about cheating. Someone called the Sheriff and when he turned up he saw Adam a little worse for wear I guess and with Miss Annie on his knee and the next thing is he was hauling Adam off to the jail house. I followed as soon as I could, Carl and offered to see Adam got home safely but the Sheriff wouldn't hear of it. He sent me off with a flea in my ears about getting out of town before the cowboy's buddies could cause more trouble. So you see Carl, Adam got tanned because of me yet I got away with it."

Carl sighed deeply, _Boys! _"So you set up your best friend with the best of intentions and you now feel guilty that his father punished him for it. Is that was this was all about the Jake? Did you try and push me into giving you a tanning so that you would feel better?" asked Carl angrily as he shook Jake.

Jake stepped back and held up his hands, "No! No Carl, it's not like that! I guess I was just feeling so guilty about things that I didn't care about anything else or anyone else. I am sorry I was disrespectful Carl, but it wasn't about trying to get you to give me a tanning."

Carl's face relaxed noticeably and his anger towards the young man in front of him started to lessen. He rubbed his hand across his head, "Ok Jake I believe you, sounds like you owe your friend a real big apology."

"I've tried Carl and Adam already said he forgives me but I still feel guilty."

"Well now Jake, guilt is a very powerful emotion and it's not very nice feeling like that is it?" he asked.

Jake shook his head sadly, "No sir it's sure not."

Carl stepped a little closer to Jake and put his hand under the younger man's chin and lifted it up so Jake was looking into his eyes, "Adam has forgiven you Jake and now you just have to forgive yourself. It may take a while for you to do so but I suggest you remember how bad this made you feel and resolve not to do something like it in the future. Now, you and I owe Mr. Cartwright some extra work for taking time out to have this discussion. Mr. Cartwright has suggested that you can help Hop Sing by chopping wood to fill the firestore and when that is done the kindling store needs filling, which should keep you busy enough for the afternoon."

"Ah come on Carl, chopping wood is gonna be hard work with my backside on fire. Can't I do something else?"

"Nope, don't complain as at least you can do it standing up. Now get to it before I think about giving you some incentive to do so." Carl turned Jake towards the barn door and propelled him on his way with a light swat to his backside.


	37. Chapter 37

Carl led Jake over to the large stump used as a chopping block. The block had been surrounded by 2 foot logs 12 inches in width and there was also a pile of longer, thinner logs waiting to be chopped for kindling. Picking up the axe, Carl handed it to Jake. "Get chopping young man and call for someone when that pile is done. Hop Sing wants the kindling store filled first and then you can start on the firewood store."

Jake scowled at Carl, but accepted the axe. _Damn this is gonna keep the fire going on my butt all afternoon._

Carl patted Jake on the back, "Next time just do as you're told, young man." He said chuckling at the faces Jake was making. Carl then turned and walked away, leaving the younger man to his chores.

Sighing, Jake bent down to pick up a thinner branch and winced. _Fuck that hurts. _Jake placed the thin branch on the tree stump and began chopping, cursing under his breath, as the movements made the denim of his jeans constantly rub against his sore backside.

Hoss was standing at the window of his and Joe's bedroom. Little Joe was still asleep but Hoss had finished lunch and decided that he couldn't stay in bed anymore. He was still staring out of the window when Adam came up to collect the tray of empty plates.

Adam knocked gently before entering the room and saw Hoss standing by the window. "What are you looking at Hoss?" he asked coming up behind his younger brother. Both boys watched as the door to the barn opened and Carl and Jake walked out, Jake walking a little like he was uncomfortable.

"Adam, do you think Carl and Jake having been having the same discussion in the barn that Pa has with us?" asked Hoss.

Putting his hand on Hoss' shoulder Adam sighed, "Yep, it sure looks like it. I wonder what Jake did, I hope it wasn't because of me," Adam thought aloud.

Hoss turned and stared at his older brother, "huh?"

"It's nothing Hoss," said Adam realising that he had spoken his thoughts out loud unintentionally.

"It doesn't look like nothing, Adam. Why would Jake get into trouble because of you?" Hoss asked.

"I don't want to discuss it with you Hoss. Now, have you finished with the tray?" replied Adam in a voice that was just a little bit annoyed.

"Yeah, Little Joe ate most of his too, before he fell asleep. Adam…..uhm… I'm sorry you got into trouble with Pa."

"What do you mean Hoss?" Adam asked as he looked into his younger brother's eyes.

"Well, I kinda heard Pa earlier with the Sheriff and, then I saw you and him going into the barn. You weren't walking too well on your return to the house," said Hoss looking away embarrassedly. "Did you get into trouble because of me?"

Adam blushed bright red at his younger brother's words; he hadn't thought that either of his brothers would be aware of his being punished. Taking a very deep breath, he waited until Hoss looked at him again. Feeling his face still flushed he started, "Look Hoss, I don't really want to discuss this with you, but you have got to know that I wasn't in trouble because of you. I am responsible for getting myself into trouble. "

"OK, Adam. Hey do you think we can go fishing tomorrow as I'm not on restriction?"

"Ah.. I'm not sure I'll be up to riding anywhere tomorrow Hoss, but we can fish in the creek if you really want to." Adam replied.

"Actually Adam, thinking about it I don't think I will be able to ride tomorrow either. Fishing in the creek is a waste of time at this time of year as the water is too low. Do you think we can go to the lake instead in a few days? How about after Church? Do you think that would be ok with Pa?"

"After church sounds good, Hoss. We can take a change of clothes with us and if Pa lets us we can take the buggy and a picnic too."

"Yeah," said Hoss looking excited, "A picnic would be great. Do you think that little Joe would be up to coming with us by then?"

"I don't know, Hoss. Doctor Paul said that Little Joe will have to rest up for at least a week, but I promise, when he is well enough, we will all go fishing at the lake for the day before school restarts OK?"

"OK Adam," agreed Hoss.

Adam pulled Hoss into a hug, "You feeling better now, little brother?"

"Yeah, my backside is still sore, but I ain't feeling guilty anymore and Pa said that he forgives me for everything."

"Good, I told you he would, didn't I?"

Hoss sighed and hugged his brother back, "Yep you sure did, Adam."

Adam patted his younger brother on the back, "Older brothers are usually right about these things Hoss, 'cos we've been there…. Now why don't you go lie down a while and let me take the tray downstairs. Doctor Paul will be here soon to check on Little Joe and I want to get a lie down too before then."

"Sure Adam."

Adam released his brother and ruffled his hair before he picked up the tray of lunch things. And he left the room, walking slowly down the stairs to lessen soreness the denim of his jeans was creating against his still tender skin.

Adam took the dinner tray into the kitchen where he found Hop Sing taking doughnuts out of the pot and draining them onto blotting paper. "I make fresh doughnuts, Master Adam, you want to have one now?" asked Hop Sing.

"No thank you, Hop Sing, I've gotta still take the burn salve out to the bunkhouse and I want to lie down for a while before supper. "

"OK Master Adam, I keep them for after supper then. " Hop Sing looked up at the younger man as he finished fishing the doughnuts out of the frying pot. "Master Adam, your father good and wise man, he find out everything that happen eventually so always best to be honest up front rather than let Sheriff or someone else tell him." He said wisely.

"You know about the Sheriff too?" asked Adam as he blushed.

Hop Sing nodded, "Yes Master Adam, father has loud voice and he get angry when Sheriff tell him about things that happen while father away from ranch. Luckily you tell father most of news, but Mr Cartwright not know about visit to saloon. You should have told father, he not be angry then."

Sigh. "Yes I know Hop Sing, but I was embarrassed about it I guess. I was going to tell him today, I even brought him a nice large hand-wrapped cigar in town. I thought I'd sit down with Pa tonight and over his brandy and cigar I'd talk to him about it." Adam rubbed unconsciously at his backside, "But if I spoke up earlier, it sure would have saved me having an uncomfortable conversation with Pa in the barn. You know Hop Sing, he sure hasn't lost anything from his swing," Adam whispered.

Hop Sing chuckled, "Father have lots of practice bringing up boys, he not too old to get his message across."

"Yeah, you're telling me," Adam winced as he rubbed a little too hard.

"You be OK soon enough, Master Adam, it harder to accept discipline when you feel you are an adult more than a child, but never forget that even adults have consequences for breaking the rules." Said Hop Sing sagely. "Here, you take father's coffee out to porch on your way to bunkhouse please," he said stepping back and filling a coffee pot with freshly brewed coffee, putting it and a cup on a tray before handing it to Adam.

-Bonanza-

Adam found his father sitting on the porch reading the weekly newspaper. "Hop Sing sent out some coffee for you pa," said Adam as he set the tray down on the table.

"Thank you son."

Adam heard the sound of someone chopping wood and he looked around to see who it was, spotting Jake. "Pa? What's Jake doing chopping wood?"

"He's doing it for exactly the same thing you did when you were younger."

"He's being punished by doing chores?" Asked Adam incredulously.

"Yes he is Adam."

"Really? Why?"

"That young man, is between Jake and Carl. Have you taken Carl the burn salve yet?" asked Ben.

"No, sir, I'm on my way to do that right now and I was then gonna lie down before supper for an hour. If that's ok with you?"

"That's fine son, go on, get that salve to Carl and I'll see you at supper."

"Yes sir," said Adam, who glanced at his friend before he headed to the bunkhouse.

Adam knocked on the bunkhouse door, a few moments later it was opened by Carl. "Hello Adam, what can I do for you?"

"Hey Carl, you forgot the burn salve for your hand," replied Adam.

"Thanks," said Carl as he accepted the small pot of ointment.

Adam stood on the doorstep and thumbed at his collar, "OK Adam, what's eating ya?" asked Carl.

Adam coughed and looked down at his feet. "It's Jake, Carl. I know I probably shouldn't ask, but how come you are punishing him with the chopping wood chores?"

Carl reached out and put his hand under Adam's chin and lifted it gently until the younger man looked him in the eye. "You are right Adam, you shouldn't be asking. Jake is being punished for reasons that will remain between him and I. He is free to tell you, but I'm not going to discuss it with you." Adam blushed and tried to pull his face away, but Carl resisted the movement. "Adam, I understand that you are trying to be a friend to Jake, but you young man, are out of line asking me about this and I'm sure your father would agree with me. Now you go carry on with whatever you've got planned for the rest of the day and, I'd appreciate you leaving Jake alone to finish his chores. If you want to talk to Jake you can do so in the morning, are we clear?" he asked sternly.

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry," replied Adam softly.

"OK, son, now you can go," said Carl releasing Adam. Carl stood on the door step as he watched the eighteen year old walk gingerly across the yard and he smiled to himself. _Adam is a good friend to my Jake, but he should know better to ask about why someone is being punished. It's probably guilt driving his questions though. Damn iffin those boys ain't just as bad as one another holding onto their guilt when they've been punished_. Carl shut the door and returned to the table where he had been sitting drinking his coffee. He opened the pot of ointment and sniffed casually, Hop Sing's ointments didn't always smell the nicest, but this smelt of Aloe and Lavender. Carefully Carl applied a small amount of the salve onto his burned hand and he sighed as the soreness eased. _I have no idea what else is in this ointment but that Hop Sing is a genius._

Adam walked back to the main house mentally kicking himself for questioning Carl about Jake getting punished when he should have known better. Feeling that the day was going from bad to worse, he made his way slowly up the stairs to his room and after carefully removing his boots, he lay, face down on his bed. _Maybe things will be better when I wake up. _Shortly after, Adam fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

-Bonanza-

**3 hours later**

"Jake, you can stop now. Here drink this," said Carl as he stood behind and to the left of Jake so that he was away from the swing of the axe.

Jake swung the axe for the last time embedding it into the stump. Standing up slowly he reached out his hand and accepted the glass of cold water from Carl. "Thanks," he murmured.

Carl examined the pile of logs beside the wood store. Jake had filled the firestore and the kindling store too. Wanting to finish the logs around him and not knowing if he could stop, Jake had continued chopping the logs and stacking them beside the wood store.

"Hmm, you've done a real good job, Jake. You could have stopped though when both store boxes where full."

"Weren't anyone around to ask if I could and I wanted to get the logs around me finished."

"That's very responsible of you Jake, but I think you've made up the time you owed to Mr. Cartwright today. How's your backside?"

"Sore, but that's what you wanted isn't it, so that I'd remember the lesson," mumbled Jake sullenly.

"For you to remember the lesson? Yes, but if you remember, it was about being respectful…and being sullen isn't exactly respectful, is it?"

Jake looked up his mentor, "No, I guess not. Sorry." He replied more contritely.

"It's OK son. I know that you're in quite a bit of discomfort, it's been a warm afternoon and you're probably a bit embarrassed at having to do chores out here where everyone can see you." Carl put his hand on the younger man's shoulder, "Come on, go and wash up. Bill's cooked sausages, mashed potatoes and green beans for supper and he's made his famous super thick bourbon laced gravy to go with it. Hop Sing also sent out some doughnuts he made this afternoon and I thought we could have them with honey and sugar for dessert."

Carl led Jake back to the ranch house and waited for him to wash-up at the pump outside before they both went inside.

-Bonanza-

**Inside the main house…..**

"Adam, time to get up and wash up for supper, son," said Ben shaking Adam's arm gently.

Adam opened his eyes and looked around himself surprised to find both Ben in his room and the room full of light. "What time is it Pa?" he asked.

"Twenty after five. Hop Sing had supper ready and is putting it on the table. Please wash up and come down."

"Yes sir, I'll be right there. " said Adam as he sat up and tried to re-orientate himself, rubbing his face to wake up. Swinging his legs around over the side of the bed, he reached down and pulled on his boots, hissing as his backside reminded him that it was very tender. He stood up and walked slowly to the basin on his dresser. He poured water into the basin and quickly washed his face, neck and hands before drying them on the towel. Feeling a little more awake Adam crossed the room opened his door and slowly walked down the stairs.

Ben had already brought Joe down and sat him at the table. Hoss was sitting in his normal seat and Adam joined the rest of the family trying to lower himself down onto the hard seat without showing too much of a sign of discomfort to his younger brothers. _I'm tough I can do this; it isn't like it's the first time. But I am embarrassed that my younger brothers might notice and guess that Pa and I've had a 'discussion'._

Ben watched Adam settle into his seat, noticing the faint grimace as the younger man's backside touched the chair. _I wish I didn't have to still discipline Adam but I wouldn't be helping him by not treating him as he expects._ Ben winked at his oldest and received a weak smile in return. _Ah, he's OK._

The table was already laden with plates of baked potatoes, fried green beans, thickly sliced steaks in various stages, from very rare for Ben, to medium for Adam and Hoss and well done for Little Joe who hated anything with blood. The steaks were separated onto two large plates with one small plate for Little Joe's well done steak. A plate of fresh doughy biscuits was placed in the middle and Hop Sing had also put out a jug of thick gravy and a pat of butter for the baked potatoes.

Hop Sing carried in a tray with a glass of milk for Hoss and Little Joe and a pot of coffee and two cups for Ben and Adam. "That's everything Mr. Cartlight, I make doughnuts for dessert."

"Thank you Hop Sing," replied Ben smiling at the old cook.

Hop Sing returned to his kitchen.

"Adam, would you say grace tonight please?" Ben asked.

"Sure Pa. Lord we thank you for food we are about to receive and for taking care of this family over the last week. May you continue to provide your blessings and guidance wherever we are. Amen."

Amen! Was echoed around the table.

"Do you feel better after your sleep Joe?" asked Adam, as he filled his plate.

"Yep, I been up for a few hours now. Hoss has been playing checkers with me and Adam I won twice." said Joe, as Ben served Joe a small amount of everything including the gravy, pouring it mainly on the baked potato just as his youngest liked.

"Really, wow that's good; you must be getting sneakier then. Do you fancy trying to beat me in a game after supper?"

"Is that OK, Pa?" Joe asked Ben.

"Yes Joseph, if you sit on the sofa."

"In that case then Adam, I accept," laughed Joe and the rest of the family laughed along with him.

"You got winners, Hoss?"

"OK, unless Pa wants to play cards. Do you Pa?" asked Hoss.

Ben finished a mouthful of steak, "I'll play a few hands of Go Fish with you if you like, whilst Joseph beats the pants off of Adam." Replied Ben, smiling at his middle son.

"Thanks Pa, do you really think I can beat Adam?" asked Joe excitedly.

Ben winked at Adam before turning to address his youngest, "Oh, yes son, I think that you can. Keep your eye on all of the counters carefully though, as Adam has been known to cheat a little."

"Yes sir, will you stop him and send him to bed early if he cheats me?" asked Joe earnestly.

"Yep. Now Adam you mind my words no cheating Joseph or you will be going to bed early!" said Ben waggling a finger sternly at his eldest son.

Adam played along, "Yes sir, I understand no cheating. I sure wouldn't want to be sent to bed early."

"There you go Joseph, I've warned him. Now eat up before the food gets cold and it gets too late to play checkers."

"I will Pa," said Little Joe, quickly focusing on his supper.

After supper was finished, Adam carried Little Joe over to the sofa and propped him up with a few cushions. He pulled the coffee table nearer to the sofa and put the checkerboard on the table, "Joe, can you put the checkers on the board for me please?"

"OK, Adam."

Adam collected another couple of cushions and placing them on the floor on the other side of the coffee table he slowly lowered himself down. Even sitting on the cushions was uncomfortable, but it was bearable and Adam was sitting at almost the same height as his youngest brother.

"Adam? Why are you sitting on the floor?" asked Little Joe.

"So I can sit at the same height as you Joe, bending forwards from the chairs hurts my back." Adam replied, hoping that his little white lie would not be challenged.

"Oh, OK." Was the only reply from the other side of the table.

Little Joe finished setting up the checker counters and picking up one of each he put them behind his back. "What hand do you choose, Adam?" he asked.

"Hmm, left I think,"

Little Joe pulled his left arm forwards and opened it to reveal the red counter. "Looks like I'm red then," said Adam turning the board on the table so that he had the red counters in front of him.

"Well Hoss, it looks like the coffee table is in use so you and I will have to play cards at the table," said Ben looking at his middle son.

Hoss squirmed on the hard chair; eating supper had been uncomfortable enough so he really didn't want to have to sit at the table to play cards too. "Do we have to Pa? These chairs are hard."

Ben chuckled, "Hmm, I guess that it will be ok if you sit on a cushion then, can't have you distracted can I? Go on go and get a cushion if Adam's left one. If there isn't you may fetch a pillow from upstairs. I'll get the cards from the bureau."

Hoss smiled up at his father, "Thanks Pa." Hoss stood up and went to the sofa to see if there was a free cushion. Finding none he slowly ascended the stairs and collected a feather pillow from his bed, returning downstairs as quickly as his sore behind allowed.

Ben was sitting at the table shuffling the playing cards when Hoss returned, placing his pillow on the chair and lowering himself onto the soft pillow. "Ah that's better," he sighed.

Ben shook his head amused; _I must be going soft allowing him to sit on a pillow at the table._

"So, are we playing Go Fish?" he asked

"Yes please, Pa."

"Well I've shuffled the cards, son. Why don't you deal the first hand!" said Ben placing the pack in front of Hoss.

-Bonanza-

Adam and Little Joe were on their 3rd deciding game of checkers and Ben and Hoss their fourth game of go fish, when they all heard a buggy ride into the yard.

"That will be Doctor Harrison, I suspect," said Ben aloud. "Hop Sing?"

Hops Sing appear from the kitchen, "Yes Mr. Cartlight? You call for something?"

"Some coffee if you please, and would you put on some hot water I believe that the doctor has arrived to clean and bandage Joseph's wound."

"Yes sir. I go put on hot water and make coffee," he said before rushing off.

"Sorry, son, I think our game is over. Perhaps Adam will play a couple of hands with you. Excuse me I need to go and greet the doctor," Ben said to Hoss.

Hoss collected up the cards, unhappily, sad that he didn't have more time to play with his father.

Ben stood up from the table and he softly ruffled his hand through Hoss' hair on his way to the door.

Bill the ranch foreman was in the yard smoking his pipe when he had seen the doctor pull in with the buggy and he had walked over to greet the doctor. "Evening Doctor, you look tired, has it been a busy day?"

"Yes it has, which is why I am running late. I was hoping to have been out here an hour ago. Have the family finished supper yet?"

"I've no idea, sorry Doc. But if you are looking for a meal we can sure sort you out something in the bunk house."

"Thank you Bill, but that will not be necessary. I had a meal at my last home visit. I just didn't want to interrupt the family during their supper. Would you be able to get someone to take care of my horse, she needs some oats and a good drink?"

"Yes of course, doc, I'll take care of that myself. Why don't you go on into the house?"

"Thank you Bill," said the doctor as he grabbed his black doctor's bag from the back of the buggy.

The doctor was just about to knock on the door when it was opened by Ben. "Evening Paul, I thought that it might be you pulling in. Come on in please. Hop Sing is preparing some fresh coffee and plenty of hot water for you."

"Thank you Ben, you are good you know at anticipating my needs?" replied the doctor.

"Simple deductions," chuckled Ben stepping back to allow his old friend to enter the house. Ben raised a hand to Bill and received on in return. He closed the door slowly and followed the doctor across the room.

"I see that your father has allowed you to be up and about for a while Little Joe. I hope that you are behaving yourself and not tiring yourself out."

Little Joe took his eyes off of the checkerboard and looked up at the doctor, "Yes sir, Pa only lets me up for a while then I have to go back to bed for a rest."

"He's doing much better Paul. He has more energy and seems much happier being up and about but we are making sure that he rests as much as he needs to. Adam and I are carrying him up and down the stairs and he hasn't needed a powder for most of the day." Said Ben.

"That's good to hear, I am glad that you are recovering so well Little Joe, but I would like to examine you properly and clean and change you bandages. Would someone please carry Joe upstairs so that I can get started?" the doctor asked.

"I'll take him up, Paul. Adam, would you please assist Hop Sing with the hot water and a fresh set of towels for the doctor?"

"Sure Pa."

"Thank you. Come on Joe, let's get you upstairs so the doctor can check you over and then we can get you ready for bed," said Ben leaning down and scooping up his youngest son.

"Aw Pa do I gotta? Changing the bandages makes everything sore again." Whined Little Joe.

"Sorry Joe, but you have to do what the doctor orders, so that you can get better," replied Ben as he kissed the little boys cheek and turning, he carried him up the staircase closely followed by the doctor.

"Hop Sing?" called Adam as he entered the kitchen.

"Yes Master Adam?"

"Pa sent me to help you with the hot water; if it's ready I can take it up to the doctor."

"Hot water just boiling on stove, Master Adam. Can you remove it from the burner for me?"

"Yes." Adam grabbed a thick cloth and carefully holding the handle of the metal bucket he moved it off of the stove top and put it on the thick wooden kitchen table.

Hop Sing transferred hot water into a bowl and gave Adam two thick clean fluffy towels and some carbolic soap. "Tell father I bring up coffee shortly," he said.

Adam threw the towels over his shoulder, put the bar of soap in his top pocket and he carefully carried the bowl of hot water, slowly out of the kitchen, across the main room and up the staircase. Toeing the partially open door to his brothers room open, he called out, "mind your backs please; I've got the hot water."

"Thank you Adam, "replied the doctor. "Ben, would you mind moving that empty basin from the dresser please. Could you put the bowl of hot water on the dresser please Adam?"

Adam obeyed the instruction and lowered the bowl onto the dresser slowly, took the bar of carbolic soap from his pocket and laid it and the towels next to the bowl.

"Thank you son, would you go and keep Hoss occupied for a short while please whilst the doctor examines Little Joe," ordered Ben softly.

"Sure Pa, Hop Sing said that he will bring coffee up in a few minutes." Replied Adam.

Adam left the room and returned downstairs. Collecting his cushions from the floor he packed up the checkers and the checker board and returned them to the bureau drawer when they were usually kept.

He walked to the table where Hoss sat playing solitaire and pulling out a seat, he put two cushions on the chair and he sat down.

"Backside still hurt?" he asked.

"Yeah, but the pillow helps, yours?"

"Yeah the same," admitted Adam, "do you think Little Joe believed my little white lie earlier?"

"He seemed to, why are you embarrassed?" Hoss asked without looking up.

"Of letting my younger brothers know that I still get a dose of Pa's belt? Yes of course!" said Adam in a voice that made Hoss wish that he hadn't asked.

At that Hoss looked up, "Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass ya." He apologised earnestly.

Adam sighed, "I know you didn't I'm sorry if I snapped a bit. Do you want to play some cards with me or are you happy playing solitaire?"

"Yeah I'll play, but can we play something other than Go Fish?"

"Like?"

"Poker?"

"No way, not with Pa in the house! What about 21?"

"OK, " agreed Hoss, "21 then".

Hoss collected up the cards and he shuffled them awkwardly and gave them to Adam.

Adam dealt out two cards each and placed the rest of the pack down beside his left hand. Both boys picked up their cards and looked at them.

'_Hmm, a 10 and a 5'_ thought Hoss, _'15. A difficult number do I twist or stick?'_

"Hoss, do you want a card or do you stick?" asked Adam.

"I'll take a card please, Adam".

Adam dealt a card and Hoss picked it up and added it to his hand. _A 4, that makes 19 I gotta stick on that._

"Another card, Hoss?"

"No thanks."

"OK, dealer takes a card," and Adam dealt himself a card _'3, 7 and now a 6 makes 16, shit. Do I take the risk of another card? Yeah, why not we're playing for pride not money._ "Dealer takes another card" and Adam dealt himself another card. _'A 4, so that makes 20, that was close.'_

"I'll stick now I think, so what do you have, Hoss?"

Hoss laid his cars face up in the table. "19" he said.

Adam smiled, "Dealer has 20. Sorry little brother, you lose this game. Do you want the winner to retain the deal or do you want to alternate dealing Hoss?"

"Winner keeps the deal."

"OK, if you are sure." Adam collected up the cards, shuffled the pack and dealt again.

The boys picked up the cards again and counted the numbers.

'_4, and 9' well that makes '13' aw hell Adam why'd you deal me awkward numbers?_

"Card, Hoss?"

"Yeah." Adam dealt a card.

'_8', '13 and 8 is 21! Yeah Adam, 'bout time you gave me a good card.'_ Hoss stifled his smile "I'm gonna stick"

"OK." _Let's see I've got 10, and a 2? 12, anything below 9 is fine. _"I'll take a card" and Adam dealt himself another card. _'An ace, shit, 13! _"I'll take another card". Adam dealt himself yet another card._ 'A 5, 18, ok I better stick with that. _'"Stick. What you got this time little brother?"

Hoss turned his cards over and lay them face down again, "21" he said proudly.

Adam laid his cards on the table "18, looks like you won this time. Well done."

Adam collected up the cards, shuffled them, fanned them and then he passed the pack to Hoss for his turn to deal.

**Meanwhile upstairs in the boys room…..**

"Right then, Joe let's check your stitches and then I can clean the wound and change your bandages. Ben, would you help Joe undress down to his underwear please. If you want to give him a wash up first I can wait." Said Doctor Harrison.

"OK, Paul," said Ben, lowering Little Joe onto his bed. Ben unbuttoned Little Joe's woollen shirt and removed it. "Arm's up Joe," he ordered and he lifted up the boys cotton vest and manoeuvred it slowly over the head bandage. Gently encouraging Joe to lay down, he made short work of unbuttoning the young boy's jeans and pulled them off.

"Do you want a wash before or after the Doctor changes your bandages Joseph?" Ben asked stepping back.

"Don't want a wash," said the young boy sullenly.

Ben raised his right eyebrow, "You best do what you have to do then, Paul. Joseph, you will sit still and allow the doctor to do whatever he needs to without complaining, do you hear me young man?"

"YES, I heard you, Pa." Joe retorted.

Ben went to step forwards to confront his youngest for his attitude but was stopped when a large hand was put on his arm, "It's OK, Ben let me deal with Joe. He's tired and probably very fed up with me having to keep doing this every day."

"That's no excuse for him to be rude," growled Ben, glaring at his son.

Little Joe recoiled and tried to sink back further into the bed at receiving the glare that even grown men had been scared of. He bit his lip, realising that he was very close to his father losing his temper.

The doctor turned Ben and moved them across the room towards Hoss' bed so that they both had their backs to the young boy, leaning close to Ben's ear, he whispered. "I know you are angry about the boy's attitude Ben, but this is a good sign. Joe's starting to act more like himself and as with most young boys, sitting around just builds up their frustrations as they can't run of their excess energy. This tells me that Joe's brain is recovering well and he should be able to be up and around much quicker than I originally expected. He will still need to rest as much as he can and you will need to restrict his adventurous nature for a few weeks but, I am pleased with his progress. Why don't you leave me with Joe and if you leave me his night shirt I will help him with it when I am finished."

Ben sighed and nodded, "OK Paul, I trust your judgement but don't let him be rude to you. I'll come back up in 10 minutes; will that give you enough time to do what's necessary?"

"Yes I believe so, tell Hop Sing to hold the coffee down there would you, I'd prefer it if it were just Joe and I now." And the doctor patted Ben's back.

Ben looked over his shoulder at his little boy, "Behave, Joseph!" he said and he reluctantly left the doctor to it.

"OK, then Joe's it's just you and me. If you let me do what I need to without squirming then this will not take long and I will try to be a gentle as I can. However if you fight me on this, it will take me twice as long and it might hurt a lot more. Do you understand?" the doctor questioned in a soft but firm voice.

"Yes sir," replied Little Joe.

"Good boy. Now sit up a bit for me will you so that I can prop you up." The doctor ordered.

Little Joe pushed himself up and the doctor put another pillow under his shoulders so that he could get to the bandages better.

The doctor took a pair of sharpened scissors from his bag and he carefully cut the bandage away from Little Joe's head, tugging gently as each layer was cut through. On the last layer he saw that there was still a discolouration where the wound was weeping through the cotton pad. The colour was yellowish so the doctor frowned, _hmm healing or signs of infection_? Removing the last layer carefully he looked at the wound and the stitches. _Well everything looks OK, the skin if pink and puffy rather than red and sore and I can't see any oozing now._

"Joe, I am going to have to clean the area with some carbolic soap and I will have to be a little more forceful than I was hoping. This will mean that it is going to sting a little. I will try and be a gentle as I can but I must do this. If it hurts you too much, tap me on the arm and I will stop for a minute OK?"

"Will it hurt a lot doctor Paul?" asked Joe anxiously.

"I don't know Joe, it will sting, do you want me to go get your Pa to sit with you whilst I do this?"

"No, not Pa, he's angry with me. Can you ask Adam please?"

"Joe, your Pa's not that angry with you, but if you prefer I will ask you brother to come up. Stay still on the bed will you please. I will be right back."

The doctor hurried to the top of the stair and he leaned over the rail, "Adam? Would you come upstairs and help me for a minute please?"

"Paul, is there anything wrong?" asked Ben anxiously.

"No. Everything is fine, I'll explain everything to you later, Ben. Adam?"

"Pa?" asked Adam as he looked at his father for permission.

"Go on up, son."

Adam put his cards on the table, "Sorry Hoss," he said and he ran up the stairs.

The doctor stopped Adam as soon as he reached the top of the staircase, "Adam, I am going to have to clean the wound with carbolic and I am going to need to be a bit more forceful than I was hoping. There is a sign of some weeping but the wound itself and the stitches look fine but I prefer to be safe than sorry. It is going to sting quite a bit and Joe's scared. I thought he would want you father to be with him but Joe asked for you. Can you try and keep him as still as you can and give him as much reassurance as he needs please?"

Adam nodded, "OK, Paul. I'll do what I can."

The doctor led Adam back into the bedroom and Adam looked at the doctor for instructions. "Sit on the bed next to Joe Adam and he can sit on your lap if he wants to so long as I can get to the back on his head. "Joe, remember what I said, you can still pat me on the arm if you need me to stop for a minute OK?"

Adam sat on the bed with his legs hanging over the side and he pulled Joe onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him before he dropped a kiss on the top of his head. "It'll be OK Joe, I've got ya?"

Little Joe wrapped his small arms around his brothers chest as far as he could and he took fists full of Adam's shirt.

The doctor poured a small amount of the hot water into a small bowl he took from his bag and placing it to the side he lathered up his arms with the carbolic soap, dipping it into the remaining hot water to get rid of any dirt on himself so that he didn't add to the problem of bacteria. Drying himself he dug back into his bag and he removed the cotton swab cloths and the bandages he had boiled up earlier in the day and had wrapped up in plastic.

Taking the smaller bowl of hot water and the carbolic the doctor approached the bed and placed it on the bedside table. Opening the cotton swab cloths he took the first one and dipped it into the water and dabbed it to the bar or soap. "OK, Joe this is the first one, I'm going to start and the top and work down the stitches." And with that he wiped gently at the wound.

Little Joe clenched his fists, pulling at Adam's shirt and he whimpered, "It hurts Adam."

"I know Joe; try to be brave for me will you, the doctor is trying to be as careful as he can."

Doctor Paul discarded the swab and picking up the next one he dipped it in the hot water and dabbed it on the carbolic before wiping at the wound a bit lower, "OW," cried Joe, Adam, it stings."

Adam held on tighter, as Joe tried to move away from the pain, "I know, Joe, I'm so sorry, it will be OK soon. Keep still buddy, do you want me to ask the doctor to stop for a minute?"

Joe sobbed into his brother's chest, and Adam bit at his own lip to keep from showing his own distress.

The doctor discarded the second swab, and he saw Adam's distress, "Do you want me to stop for a minute Joe?" he asked softly as he reached out his hand and rubbed gently on the little boys upper arm.

Sob, sob, sniff, "Is.. it nearly… done….?"

"Yes Joe, one more swab and I will have finished cleaning the stitches." He reassured, "but I can wait a minute so you can have a rest if you would like."

Sniff, sniff, "No,… it's (sob)… OK."

"Good boy, you are being very brave you know. Take a deep breath and hold onto your brother and I will get this done as quickly as I can."

The doctor soaked and soaped the final swab and quickly worked it over the last area of the wound, Little Joe hiss and whimpered but he kept his head relatively still. "It's done, Joe, brave boy. I need to let the area dry for a moment and then I will put on the new bandage." The doctor said patting Joe's arm.

"See, Joe, the doctor thought that you were very brave, I don't think I could have sat as still. I'm proud of you little brother." Said Adam as he kissed Joe on the cheek and then he wiped the tears from his youngest brother eyes. "Don't cry anymore Joe, the worst of it is over, I love you, you are so brave."

Doctor Paul stood up and removed the small bowl of water from the bedside, pouring the waste water into the chamberpot.

"Do you really think I'm brave, Adam?" asked Little Joe as he his hiccupped and sniffed.

"Of course Joe, carbolic soap stings if you even have a paper cut, so it must have really stung your with your stitches. Pa and Hoss are going to be so proud of you too when I tell them how brave you were."

Little Joe smiled weakly up at his brother and he leant further into Adam's chest and Adam responded by hugging the young boy to him.

Doctor Paul winked at Adam and he mouthed, "Well done, Adam."

Adam nodded in response acknowledging the praise.

Sighing the doctor took a few breaths, "Time to put the new bandage on Joe, Can you sit forwards a bit please so I can wrap it around you."

Adam relaxed his hold on his younger brother and pushed him away from his body. "Let go on my shirt Joe, you can grip my arms if you want."

When the doctor was happy that Joe was sitting in a position he could work with, he removed the sterilised bandage and made short work of padding the wound and wrapping the bandage around the little boy's head. Using the scissors he cut into the end of the bandage and he tucked it under the last layer and tied the bandage off. "All done! You can move around now Joe."

Ben stood at the bedroom door, leaning against the doorframe. He had stayed downstairs for as long as he could but was concerned about the sounds of Joe's whimpers and soft cries. Secretly, it also rankled him that Joe had asked for Adam instead of him.

"Pa, Joe was really brave, wasn't he Doctor Paul?" Adam said as he noticed his father standing in the doorway.

"He sure was," agreed the doctor, "In fact I believe that he has earned some candy for being so brave Ben. Unfortunately I am not at the clinic so I can't give him a sugar stick, Ben but when you are next in town, you be sure to bring him by to collect on that promise."

"I will Paul. I am glad that you did as you were told Joseph. Paul, Hop Sing had just put on some fresh coffee as the last pot mostly went to waste. He also had some doughnuts available. Why don't you and Adam go down and get some and I'll be right down."

Little Joe looked up at Adam in alarm, "Pa's mad at me Adam, " he whispered, "Can you stay with me?"

"Pa's not mad, Joe, look at him closely. I just bet he just wants to give you a hug and to tell you how proud he is of you. Come on now, let him get you ready for bed and I'll stop in to say goodnight in a while." Adam whispered back before planting a kiss in the bandaged head.

Adam gently lifted his brother of his lap and lowered him onto the bed. Standing up he followed the doctor across the room and past his father earning himself a smile on the way.

"Joseph? Look at me." Ben asked quietly as he ducked his head down trying to look the young boy in the eye.

Little Joe looked up to see his father crouching down beside his bedside, "Are you still angry with me, Pa?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"No, Joseph, Papa's not angry at all. I'm very proud of you for being brave enough to do as the doctor wanted. I know carbolic soap stings a lot but the doctor needs to keep your wound clean to stop you getting sicker. I admit that was a little angry earlier at your attitude, but I'm not any more. I know you are tired. Tired physically and tired of being restricted to the bed or the sofa, but you have to be for a little while longer so that you can get better. Let's get you a quick wash and into your night shirt and into bed. Do you want papa to read you a story after?"

"Yes please Pa, can I choose the story?"

"Yes of course you can." Replied Ben smiling.

15 minutes later Ben slowly walked down the stairs and joined Adam, Hoss and the doctor, sitting in his armchair by the fire. Adam poured a cup of coffee and passed it to his father. "Joe asleep?" he asked.

"Yes, he fell asleep pretty much after the fifth page of Handsel and Gretel." He sipped at his coffee. "So Paul, how is Joseph progressing really?"

"He's fine, Ben. Better than I was expecting actually. The skin around the wound is knitting nicely and I expect to be taking the stitches out in 3 or 4 days. I was concerned at first when I was cutting the old bandage off as the cotton swab was a bit discoloured so I've probably been over cautious at washing with the carbolic again, but better be safe than sorry eh?" replied the doctor as he smiled and sipped at his coffee. "You know Ben, he really is an extraordinary boy, his ability to bear the pain even when he is scared is better than some of my older patients."

"Hmm, that's what I'm worried about, match that with his mischievous nature and he could push things too far as he gets older."

Everyone laughed, "It's good to see some of that pent up attitude raise its head today though, Ben. I know that you like your sons to watch their manners but for me, seeing attitude like that as I told you earlier is a good sign." The doctor stood up, "Well, if you excuse me gentlemen, I have to be getting back to the clinic, it's been a long day and I am tuckered out."

Ben stood up, "I'll walk you to the door Paul," The doctor bade Adam and Ben goodnight and both men walked to the door. Ben opened the front door and shook the doctor's hand, "Thank you for coming out this evening, Paul. Safe journey back to town."

"Thank you Ben, will you be attending church tomorrow?"

"Do you think Joseph is up to the journey in the wagon? If so yes. I'd like the family to go and give thanks."

"Yes Ben, Joe is fine to travel but I'd prefer him to be lying down, perhaps in the back of the wagon on a quilt with some cushions or something?"

"I think we can fix up something like that Paul, so yes I will see you at church. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ben."

Ben closed the door to the house and wiped his hand across his face. _I think I could do with a brandy right about now._

"Hoss' it's time for bed, young man, you may read for a while but not too long OK?"

"Yes sir, goodnight Pa, goodnight Adam."

"Goodnight, Hoss,"

"Goodnight, son!"

Ben watched Hoss walk slowly up the stairs and he walked to his liquor cabinet. Taking out a bottle of bourbon, the very same bottle that Hoss had smuggled out he pulled out two glasses. Holding one up he gestured to Adam, "Would you like to join me in a small one Adam?"

"No, Pa, thanks, I'm fine with the coffee."

Ben poured himself a few fingers and he put the bottle away with the extra glass.

Settling down in his favourite armchair Ben sighed and sipped at his brandy. He waited a few minutes, both men enjoying the peace and quiet.

"So son, what happed early with Little Joe, why did Paul ask for you?"

Adam finished his cup of coffee and returned the cup to the tray setting on the coffee table. "Oh that, Joe was a little scared when the doctor told him that he needed to be a little more forceful with his cleaning of the wound. Paul tried to get Joe to have you sit with him but Joe asked for me as he thought that you were mad at him. Of course I told him that you weren't and even if you were that you'd want to comfort him but he wouldn't listen, just scared I guess. Don't worry about it Pa, he's probably still fretting because he thinks that you are still mad at him over being on the pony in the first place. I know that he is right about that. As soon as he's better you and he can have the kind of 'talk' that he and you both need to have and then you will both feel better. I think I'd head up to bed myself Pa, goodnight."

"Goodnight son, sleep tight."

Ben watched Adam walk up the stairs and he closed his eyes, pondering over this oldest's comments.


	38. Chapter 38

**At Breakfast Sunday Morning…..**

"Pa, I don't feel up to going to church this morning. Can I stay home with Hop Sing?" Joe asked.

"Really Joe? I thought you were feeling much better, you were up playing with your soldiers early enough this morning," said Ben his eyebrows raised whilst he stared at his youngest over the table.

"Umm, yeah, well, I was feeling better…. I'm mean…. I am better than I was…. But I'm still feeling a bit weak and church is a long ride even in the back of the buckboard…..So? Can I stay at home?"

"I'll stay with Joe, Pa. Keep him occupied and make sure that he doesn't do anything he isn't supposed to," tried Hoss, who was not looking forwards to the long ride or the sitting still on the hard wooden church pews.

"No! Everyone will be going to church this morning," growled Ben as he glared at his middle and youngest children. "And before anyone else says something they will regret. Let me remind you boys that we nearly lost Joseph this past week. I for one certainly think that is a perfect reason to be giving thanks to the Lord. And all of this family will be going to church to do so." Ben paused to take a breath before addressing his eldest. "Adam, please would you take a quilt out to the buckboard and make up a comfortable area in the back for Joseph after breakfast. You may take the cushions from the sofa as well. Hoss, you may ride in the back with Joseph. Joseph you are still under doctors' orders to rest up young man. So you will only let Adam and I carry you to and from the buckboard into the church. Do you hear me young man?" he asked as he stared into his youngest's face.

"Yes, sir," Joe answered sullenly, annoyed that he hadn't been able to successfully argue to stay at home with Hop Sing. Church was boring in Little Joe's eyes and especially so when he wouldn't even be able to run off some of his pent up energy with his friends before and after the service whilst the adults caught up with the weeks gossip. _I'm tired of being treated like a little baby._

Adam heartily dug into his scrambled eggs, inwardly smiling at his younger brothers attempts to get out of church. _Some hope!_ Ben had never allowed anyone to miss church if they were able to physically be there. Exceptions where mainly when the boys had a fever and were confined to bed by the doctors' orders. Many were the times that Adam and Hoss particularly had been made to sit through the service with a sore behind. Sometimes after having just been freshly spanked, for arguing with their father on the way to church. Ben had no problem with pulling the buckboard over to discipline his children.

After Ben's firmly delivered comments, the rest of breakfast was a quiet affair, with the boys only speaking up to ask for something to be passed to them or to say thank you.

All too quickly for Joe, breakfast was over and with the morning chores already done, the family boarded the buckboard. Joe and Hoss had settled in the back on the quilt Adam had laid there, whilst Adam and Ben sat on the bench seat in the front with Adam taking the reins.

-Bonanza-

"Hey Joe, I bet you're glad to be outta the house ain't ya? Asked Hoss.

"Yeah, I am, but I'd rather it was to do other things," replied Joe huffily.

"JOSEPH! Stop complaining. You will be able to see your friends and play outside soon enough. Your friends will probably be at church anyway. Did you remember to bring those thank you drawings?" asked Ben sternly.

"Yes Pa, I've got them."

"Good, you have done a wonderful job with those pictures Joseph. I am sure that your friends will be glad to see you and they will appreciate your pictures. You may give them out after the service. Plus, I tell you what, if you behave and feel well enough, I might just be able to persuade your older brother to steer us by the mercantile for some candy on the way back."

"Really Pa?" asked Joe excited at the thought of candy. After all, what 6 year old would refuse the chance to have candy.

"Yes, but only if you behave. I know that you are probably tired of sitting around Joseph, but you are going to just put up with it for a few more days, well at least until Doctor Paul is happy for you to be up and around properly, OK?" Ben smiled as he reached out and ruffled his youngest's curls.

Adam smiled as he tried to keep the wagon in the middle of the trail. T_ypical Joe, always managing to get Pa to bribe him into behaving and Pa usually gives in anyway. Mind you there's not many people who can resist Joe's cute little face and smile. That brother of mine just seems to has that little bit of something special._

Ben turned back around to the front and saw Adam's smile, "And just what are you smiling at young man?" he asked gruffly.

Adam covered his moth and couched to conceal his amusement, certain that his father knew exactly what had made him smile, "Nothing Pa."

Ben stared at Adam and was rewarded by the younger man's sheepish grin and shrug of his shoulders. "Just keep your eyes on the trail Adam and mind you stick to the middle and avoid the ruts. I don't want Joseph's condition flaring up because he bangs his head."

Adam rolled his eyes, _I know Pa, that's what I've been trying to do all along._ _It's not the first time I've driven a wagon!_

Unfortunately for Adam, Ben saw the eye roll, "OW Pa? What was that for?" asked Adam as he recoiled from the smack to the back of his head. It hadn't hurt that much but it was certainly unexpected.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me young man," was Ben's retorted reply.

Adam rubbed at the spot on the back of his head where Ben's hand had made contact, but quickly removed his hand when Ben continued to glare at him. _Oh great, Pa's in one of his moods. Well this is shaping up to be a great day! I wonder what has gotten under his skin this morning._

For the rest of the journey, Adam focused his eyes on the trail whilst he listened to his brothers quietly discussing plans for their next fishing trip.

Soon enough the church came into view and Adam breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps when Pa had met with his friends, his mood will improve.

-Bonanza-

Adam steered the team carefully into the field beside the church yard where the wagons could be tied up. He pulled into a space between the Evans and Kales. Whilst everyone else exchanged greetings, Adam concentrated on securing the team to the rail. The field seemed much busier this morning. Adam looked around and he could see that most of the families from the area were attending church this morning and the church would be packed.

"Ben!" said Sheriff Roy Coffee as he strode across the field.

Ben climbed down from the wagon and asked Adam to help Joe out of the wagon before he strode out to meet Roy.

"Hello Roy, I didn't expect you here this morning. I thought it was your turn to be on duty." said Ben as he greeted his friend warmly by the hand.

"Yes, it was," replied Roy, "Except Doc Harrison said that he came by your ranch last evening and told me that you were expecting to bring the family to church this morning. Jacob is covering my shift this morning so I can come and give thanks to the lord that Little Joe is still with us. I tell you Ben, my office has been inundated with queries from Joe's classmates asking for news of Joe's recovery. So I've arranged for most for the families to be here this morning so that they can see Joe for themselves."

"Why thank you Roy that is a real nice thing for you to have done. I appreciate this, my friend, I really do. It is good to see so many people at church. " said Ben as he shook the sheriff's hand again.

Adam and Hoss walked over to the two men. Adam carrying Joe in his arms.

"Morning Roy," said Adam, holding out his hand.

"Good morning Adam. It's nice to see you up and about Little Joe, how are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you Sheriff Roy." said Joe

"That's good to hear young man. You sure did give everyone a fright, your friends have been pestering me every day for news you know."

"Honest?"

Roy chuckled, "Yes. So I'm really glad that you are feeling better as I've got a lot more to do than run a newspaper update on your condition," he winked at the youngest Cartwright.

Joe blushed, "Sorry."

"It's OK, I'm just glad you are getting better. Good morning Hoss, I didn't mean to leave you out."

"Morning Sheriff. Pa says I owe you an apology for what happened at the lake. I'm sorry if I've caused you to go to any trouble. It won't happen again."

"Thank you for the apology, Hoss. Forgiven and forgotten as far as I'm concerned. I take it your Pa gave you a good enough incentive to stay away from guns until you are older?"

Hoss nodded, blushing, "Yes sir."

"I thought he might, you heed that warning and we won't have us any problems in the future." and Roy winked at him.

Ben slapped Hoss on the back, "Come on son, let's get inside." And they left Adam to talk to Roy on his own. Ben felt Adam also needed to make an apology.

Joe squirmed in Adam's arms as Adam stood talking to the Sheriff. "Keep still Joe."

"Let me down, please Adam. I can walk ok. I won't wander off honest." Joe pleaded with his brother.

"No Joe, Pa said either he or I should carry you. Now keep still, I want to talk to the Sheriff for a minute."

Little Joe made a face and hit Adam on the arm in temper. Adam in return slapped Joe sharply on the right thigh. "OW."

"Don't push it Joe," said Adam.

"Roy, I owe you an apology too. I was angry at you the other day for speaking to my father about my being in the saloon and because of that I behaved rudely. I am sorry. You did allow me a few days as you said to talk to him but I didn't. What with Little Joe's accident and Hoss' incident I just never got around to it. Actually I had planned to tell my father the day you told him but you beat me too it. Can you forgive my behaviour?" asked Adam as he looked the Sheriff in the eye.

The older man held out his hand, "Sure Adam, I'm proud of you for being man enough to apologise. I've watched you over the last few years grow into a very responsible young man, but one that on occasion needs to learn to relax and act your age. Just remember though son, not to get mixed up with those dancing girls under you are a bit older." Chuckled Roy as he shook Adam's hand.

"Yes sir, I will." Adam said smiling.

"JOE, JOE" was the chorus of cries from 4 boys who came running over to the Sheriff and Adam.

"Hi fellas," said Joe craning his neck around to look over his shoulder at his friends as they ran towards him.

"Are you OK now Joe?" asked Michael breathlessly, a short blonde haired 7 year old from Little Joe's class at school.

"Yep, just gotta rest up a bit 'cos the doctor said, but I'm good," said Joe from his brother's arms.

"Well if you excuse me, Adam. I'll leave you and Joe to his fan club," said the Sheriff

_Thanks very much, just what I wanted, Joe's fan club. _

"That's good Joe. We was all worried about you, weren't we fellas?" stated Michael to a chorus of "Yep's" and "yeah's"

"Please Adam; can I get down for just a minute so I can talk to my friends?" Joe whispered in his brother's ear.

Adam shook his head, "Sorry Joe, not today, Pa would have my hide."

"Boys, I'm glad to hear that you were worried about Joe, we all were too, but the service will be starting soon and I need to get Joe settled into his seat. Why don't you all go and join your parents inside and maybe Joe can talk to you again after the service." Said Adam.

"Yes Mr. Cartwright," the boys replied as they said goodbye to Joe and turned tail and ran back to their respective parents.

Everyone filed into the church and Adam entered and carried Joe to their usual family pews. On the way many people greet Joe saying how good it was to see him up and around.

Adam lowered Little Joe into a seat next to his father and then he lowered himself carefully wincing slightly as he sat on the hard wood. The congregation stood up as the music started and the reverend walked in followed by the choir.

Sitting back down too quickly Adam gasped and then quietened at Ben's loud cough. He found himself squirming again after a few minutes and noticed that Hoss doing the same. Ben leaned over Little Joe and he whispered in Adam's ear. "Stop squirming son, I know that these pews are a little hard and uncomfortable for you still, but you and Hoss will sit still please."

Adam nodded his assent and put his hand on his middle brothers arm, whispering out of the corner of his mouth, "Pa says stop squirming, Hoss."

"I'm trying to get comfortable Adam, I can't help it, these pews are hard," Hoss whispered in reply.

"Yeah, you're telling me,"

"Boys!" Ben scolded softly.

Hoss stilled at the rebuke and bit his lip in an attempt to divert his attention to another part of his anatomy.

Adam squeeze his fists tightly and breathed deeply and slowly to control his own discomfort.

Satisfied, Ben faced the front and waited for the reverand to begin his sermon.

The service was an hour long and was centred on the topic of giving thanks for the town's children. Joe's name was mentioned as were two other young children, both who had succumbed to serious illness recently, but after Doctor Harrison's administrations they were on the mend.

At the end of the service, everyone filed out of the church, shaking hands and exchanging greetings with the reverend on the way. Many thanking him for the service and the parents of the children who were mentioned in their prayers thanking him for praying for their children.

Ben stepped forwards, one of the last left in the church. "Thank you for saying a prayer for Joseph, reverend."

"It was my pleasure, Ben. It is so good to see all of your family here today, safe and well. You are a very lucky boy, Joseph. The Lord must have been certainly looking after you that day," said the reverend to Little Joe who was in his father's arms.

"Yes, I believe he was and not just Joseph. I believe that the lord was watching out for all of my family that day. I was away on business you know reverend."

"Oh my, Ben. You must have been terrified when you received news about that," said the reverend.

"Yes, I certainly was when I received Adam's telegram. I was worried that I was so very far away and Adam had to deal with everything on his own. I prayed a lot on my way home I can tell you." Replied Ben.

Adam gently touched his father on the arm, "Pa, let me take Joe out to the wagon whilst you catch up with the reverend."

"Yes, that's a good idea, thank you son," said Ben as he carefully transferred Little Joe into his older brother's arms.

"Come one Joe; let's get you settled back in the wagon. Excuse us reverend," said Adam.

"Of course, it was good to see you Adam, and you too young Hoss." and then the reverend leaned forwards and whispered in Adam's ear. "I hope that next time you and your brother can sit still enough to concentrate fully on my sermon" and he winked at the younger man.

Adam blushed, "sorry," he said softly.

"Don't concern yourself about it Adam, I've been there myself a time or two," replied the reverend.

With that Adam decided that he better get out of the church before his father could start with his questions. Hoss followed his brother a few feet behind.

Adam walked across the field and waited for Hoss to undo and lower the tailgate before he lifted Joe into the back of the wagon.

When Adam secured the tailgate, he was not surprised to be surrounded by a crowd of little Joe's friends.

"Adam, come over here for a minutes will you," Will Evans called out.

"Hoss, watch Little Joe and these young'uns will you please, whilst I go and talk to Will." Instructed Adam.

"Sure Adam." Hoss replied.

Little Joe dragged himself over to the side of the wagon and his friends all tried to talk to him at once.

"Hey, hold on. I can't answer everyone's questions at the same time," said Joe, lavishing all the attention.

The chorus of voices quietened down, "Hey Joe, why don't you give out your drawings now," suggested Hoss.

"Oh yeah, thanks Hoss, I nearly forgot." Replied Little Joe.

Joe rummaged around under the quilt and pulled out a large saddle bag. Opening the pouch he pulled out a pile of drawings he had secreted there, "I wanted to say thanks to all of you for sending me the comic and stuff whilst I was hurt . Here, I've drawn you all a picture. It's not much but I hope you like 'em." Joe said as he reached over the side of the wagon, he called a name and then he handed the rolled up picture down to each waiting child.

Joe has drawn a picture for each of his classmates, even Paul Jefferies who he didn't particularly like, but Paul had signed his name on the gifts so Joe figured that he couldn't leave him out. Perhaps Paul liked Joe more than he showed.

When all 8 children, 4 boys and 4 girls had received their picture Joe said that then could open them up.

"Wow thanks Joe. You drew my favourite animal, a long eared rabbit," said Caroline.

"And he drew a stallion for me," said Paul. "Gee thanks Joe. It looks just like that one we were all admiring at that rodeo last autumn," He said a little snottily.

_Nope, guess I was right before, I knew there was a reason I didn't like him,_ thought Joe wishing that he hadn't been a generous with his drawings.

"I got a picture of a herd of cattle with calves. It's beautiful Joe," said Mary a tear starting to form in her eyes.

"Mines a family of wolves, with 3 cubs too," gushed Betsy Sue.

"Well it looks like Pete and I got the same picture, it's a picture of our ponies, Mine, Pete's and Joes," said Michael, smiling up at his friend in the wagon.

"Mine's a picture of my old dog 'Whisky'," said Bill as his eyes filled with tears. "Thank you Joe, I miss 'Whisky' real bad, but now I'll always have something to remember him by. I'm gonna get it framed for my room." Billy reached his small hand up and Little Joe shook it, more unspoken words communicated by that small gesture. Billy wiped at his eyes and Joe's eyes well up too.

"And mine is a picture of a horse. Is this 'Cochise' Joe?" asked Daisy Mae.

Joe nodded and blushed as he received a wide smile from the pretty 6 year old. "Yes, I thought that since you were always stroking him I'd draw him for you." Said Joe shyly.

"It's wonderful, thank you Joe, I'll treasure it," said Daisy Mae.

"Well Joe that sure does explain why you've been so quiet the past few days. I didn't know that you could draw so well," said Hoss as he admired the pictures over each child's shoulder as they were showing each other.

"I like drawing animals, Hoss and Pa gave me the idea that I could say thank you by drawing everyone a picture. Trouble is that I couldn't think of something everyone would like so Hop Sing suggested that I draw something different for everyone. I was gonna send them into town with Adam but I am glad I got the chance to give them out myself."

"And you have done a great job Joe. Look at all of your classmates, they is real pleased with their pictures," said Hoss feeling extremely proud of his obviously talented and generous little brother.

Joe smiled shyly, "Thanks Hoss."

"Hey Hoss," yelled Tom Evans as he walked over to the wagon.

"Hey Tom, Is Ed here too?" asked Hoss.

"Yep, he sure is. He's over there look," said Tom pointing to his other friend who was standing beside his father who was talking to Tom's father.

"Look Hoss, I'm restricted to the yard until school begins and so is Ed, so we can't go fishing, but Pa said I can have a few minutes. Can we go over there by them trees and talk?" Tom pointed to a bunch of trees beside the church wall away from everyone else.

"Ah, I don't know Tom, I'm supposed to be watching Joe," replied Hoss.

"Oh come on, I ain't got long and he's not going anywhere. He's talking to his friends. Look we only got about 10 minutes, come on he'll be ok," cajoled Tom.

Hoss looked around; Ben was still by the church doorway talking to the reverend. Adam was standing a distance away talking to Will clearly laughing about something and Joe seemed content talking to his friends over the side of the wagon. "Ok, but we gotta be quick," he agreed and Tom waved to Ed. Ed nodded and left his father talking to Tom's joining Tom and Hoss at the trees.

"OK, Hoss, spill," said Tom as soon as the boys reached the trees.

"Huh, spill what?" asked Hoss.

"Yer guts of course, I mean talk. What happened when yer Pa found out about what happened at the lake?" Tom asked, his voice sounding exasperated.

"Oh, right. Well of course he was real mad, when I told him."

"Whoa, hold up, you told him? Didn't the Sheriff come to the ranch to tell him?" asked Ed.

"Yep he did, but I don't know what he told Adam. Pa was still away from the ranch when the Sheriff came and we were all worried about Little Joe. When Pa came home, I told him about stealing the brandy and shooting the gun out at the lake. Don't look at me like that! I just couldn't stay quiet any longer fellas. The guilt was killing me, it was making me feel sick and my stomach was knotting up. Also Joe got hurt because of me and I felt real guilty about that.

"Eh? Hoss, I thought Joe fell whilst riding a pony, at least that's what everyone's been saying," said Ed looking puzzled.

"He did. He fell whilst riding my pony, Beauty. I let him ride on his own."

"Well that was damn stupid, Hoss. Joe's too little to ride on his own. Why the hell did you let him?" asked Ed angrily.

"I know, I know!" said Hoss holding his hands up in surrender, "Look, it's kinda complicated."

"How is it complicated Hoss, you're his older brother, you're supposed to look after him?" chided Tom.

Hoss blushed bright red, "Joe, kinda blackmailed me into it," he admitted.

Tom laughed, "No way! You really got blackmailed by a 6 year old? God, Hoss, you sure are gullible."

Ed punched Tom on his arm, "Stop being an ass, Tom. You don't got a younger brother so how do you know it couldn't have happened to you?"

"Because…." Tom pushed Ed, "I'm damn smarter that a 6 year old, dummy."

Hoss stepped in between his friends before a fight could start out. "Hold on fellas, don't start fighting now. Let me explain."

Hoss took several deep breaths, glance over at the wagon and seeing Little Joe still leaning over the rail he turned back to his friends. "When I got home with Jake, Adam was home so I knew that I couldn't sneak the brandy back into the house. So, I wrapped it in a cloth and hid it up in the hayloft in the barn. I thought that it was a good place to hide it a practically no one goes up there.

The next morning when I was doing my chores, Joe got bored and he climbed up into the hayloft to play whilst he was waiting for me to finish. I didn't see him climb up there but when he was playing he found the bottle of brandy. Course he could see that it was Pa's best brandy as Pa only gets the same brand out for special occasions. Joe's really smart for his age and he'd wanted to ride on his own for months, but Pa and Adam kept telling him he was too young to ride alone.

So, anyway the little rascal, he tells me that iffin I don't let him have a short ride on my pony, he will tell on me to Adam. I was stuck, it was either let him tell on me or let him ride the pony."

"You're right Hoss, your little brother is smart, too smart for his own good it seems. So you agreed to let him ride your pony then. I would've blackmailed him back threatening to tell Adam that he was climbing up in the hayloft rather than let him do something dangerous." Interrupted Ed.

Hoss nodded, "Yeah, well I never thought of that. I did though make him agree to some rules. I took him round to a safe area and made him promised to ride only in small circles. I figure that would be OK, Joe would get to ride and he would keep quiet about finding the brandy. Everything was fine for a few minutes, Joe's picked up how to hold on and guide a pony really well. Then that damn snake went and ruined it!"

Hoss took a breath, "Damn rattler spooked Beauty. I'd probably would've been able to stay on when she reared up but Little Joe can't grip that well with his knee and legs and he was thrown off, hitting his head on a rock when he landed on the ground." Hoss' eyes filled up with tears at the very vivid memory. "I was so scared. I couldn't get Joe to wake up and talk to me and there was a big gash in his head and blood everywhere."

"What did you do, Hoss?" asked Ed anxiously.

"I yelled for help of course. Luckily we weren't far from the main house, just over the back a ways in a glade. The ranch hands came and so did Adam with a wagon. Someone, I forget who, helped Adam put Joe in the back of the wagon and they took Joe back to the house. Adam sent someone into town to get the doctor. " Hoss sniffed and wiped at his eyes, just managing to stop the tears from running down his cheeks. Gulping in air he coughed a few times. "I thought Joe was gonna die and it would have been all my fault. I should never have agreed to let Joe ride on his own, even if it meant he'd have told on me to Adam."

Tom and Ed, each reached out a hand and placed it on their friends shoulder, "It's Ok now Hoss. Joe looks OK; he's laughing with his friends, look." Ed said gesturing with his free hand to the wagon surrounded by young children.

Hoss nodded, "Yeah he is OK now. But it could have been so different. Pa told me that small acts of disobedience can often escalate into larger ones, even when you don't mean for them to, just like lies. You tell a small lie and then you have to keep lying more and more to cover it up. If I hadn't have stolen the brandy and then hid it where Joe could find it then he wouldn't of had any reason to blackmail me. He wouldn't have gotten hurt if I'd just done the right thing. I've learnt a real hard lesson fellas. I ain't ever gonna steal anything ever again."

The 3 boys remained quiet for a few minutes deep in thought about Hoss' words. "So I guess you got a real hard tanning when your Pa found out about everything, then?" asked Ed.

"Oh Yeah! Worst I've ever had. Pa spanked me first then used his belt. It's been 4 days and I still can't sit for long. Damn those pews are hard," said Hoss unconsciously rubbing at his behind. "What about you then, you both gonna tell me about what happened when the Sheriff told your Pa's?"

"Yeah we will. Ed, do you want to go first?" asked Tom.

"Sure, why not." Agreed Ed.

"OK. Well, the Sheriff came out to the forge the other day. I was outside feeding the chickens their grain.

Anyway, Pa and he sat down drinking on the bench outside eth forge and the next thing I know is he's yelling for me 'EDWARD! 'YES sir I replied, 'Get your sorry ass over here ' he yelled. I figure that meant that he knew something and that damn cowboy had probably told on us. I couldn't see how the Sheriff would have known otherwise.

Pa was furious, his face red and his eyebrows were raised. Well he and the Sheriff questioned me and the Sheriff said that he'd had reports of boys shooting out at the lake and that the descriptions matched me Tom and you. Pa told me that if I even consider lying to him that I would be sorry. I was sore tempted to deny it was us as I was real scared but then I remembered just what my Pa had promised and what he had done the last time he had caught me in a lie. He'd taken his belt to me so hard on my bare ass that I couldn't sit down for a week and had to lie on my stomach every night. During the whipping he told me that the worst thing I could ever do, would be to lie to him because then he would never be able to trust me. 'Admit you were wrong and take the consequences he said or lie and you will get double consequences when I find out.'

Anyway, I sure didn't want to go through that again, so I admitted that we had been doing target practice, shooting at a tree branch. It seemed that the Sheriff had already been out to the lake to check around and he confirmed that he only found a large tree branch full of bullets so Pa accepted that I was telling the truth. Pa swatted me hard and sent me inside and I knew that that was just a warm up.

Pa let me have supper and then Pa took me out to the barn and questioned me, he'd put two and two together and realised that the pie was probably stolen and he made me answer his questions so that he knew everything that happened. Then he took his strap to me but good. Man, his belt hurts like a bitch but that damn strap is much thicker and heavier. As well as the fire it causes as it hits your backside, it leaves a real deep painful ache. You sure are lucky your Pa don't own one Hoss. God I wish that my Pa didn't.

The ride to church this morning has set my backside back to really throbbing. Mind you that is probably because Pa made me sit on the front bench alongside him. The front bench isn't padded at all. I only whine once, when Pa hit a rut with the wagon, but Pa just told me to 'Suck it up boy. You do the crime you do the time. You know Ed, your grandfather used to say that to me all the time and now I'm doing the same to you.'

Hoss and Tom laughed, as they were both able to imagine their respective fathers saying the same thing.

Ed scowled at his friends, "It ain't funny fellas."

"Sorry Ed, but I could just imagine my Pa saying exactly the same thing. I sure was surprised this morning that Pa let me ride in the back of the wagon on the quilt with Joe, instead of sitting on the bench alongside him and Adam," said Hoss as he held his hands up defensively in case Ed lashed out.

"Yeah I can guess I can understand that," replied Ed sounding a little appeased. "OK then Mister 'we won't get caught because I've got a plan!' It's your turn. How about you tell us how your Pa reacted when he found out, " said Ed slapping Tom on the back.

"You better quit hitting me Ed, before I knock you on your ass," growled Tom.

"Oh Yeah? Like you did at the lake?" challenged Ed raising his fists ready to fight.

"This time is gonna be different," said Tom also raising his fists and getting into a fighting stance.

Stepping in between his friends for the second time that day Hoss held out his arms. "Don't be so damn stupid. Your Pa's are only over there," he gestured to them with his head. "Do you want to get in more trouble for fighting?"

"Ed, stop trying to goad him. We all got tanned because we did things we shouldn't have. Stop blaming Tom, Ed. Both of us could have said no, but we didn't. I know I didn't because I wanted you two to accept me as one of the gang. I ain't got any idea why you agreed, Ed but I suspect that it's something like because you didn't want Tom to think you were chicken. Now quit the arguing both of you. Tom, come on, tell us your story before we all have to go home," said Hoss authoritatively sounding very much like Adam to his own ears. _Oh god I'm turning into Adam._

Tom glared at Ed but dropped his fists just the same. Ed followed suit and taking a deep breath Tom began.

"It's like this. I had spent the day after the lake working in the fields with Pa. Pa said that I'd been helpful and worked hard all day. When we arrived home, I was looking forwards to a good meal and maybe a bath if Ma would boil the water up. Pa told me to unhitch the team and put the wagon away. I'd unhitched Marley and Blackie and took them into the barn and was brushing Marley's coat through when Will came storming into the barn, yelling and mad as anything. He yelled at me saying that the Sheriff had been out to the house and told Ma, that he'd had reports of some boys playing with a gun out at the lake. Will said that Ma was real upset and that he woulda tanned me himself if he wasn't sure that Pa was gonna take the hide offa me.

Next thing I know, Pa's yelling for me to come out of the barn and up to the house. When I reached him he yelled at me swatted me 5 times real hard with his hand and sent me into the house. 'You owe your ma an apology young man and then you best get to your room.' It was only with his hand over my britches but he sure did make sure that I felt it.

.I went to my parent's room and found Ma and apologise for upsetting her. She told me that she knew that I was sorry but that she was really disappointed in me for sneaking the gun out and using it. Then she says the worst thing to me. 'I love you baby and I can't lose you, if it takes a strong dose of your pa's strap to get through to you then I am going to let him do it.' I was stunned; Ma always stands up for me. I tell ya fellas, I ain't ever seen my Ma so upset and when she said that I just knew that I was in for a real whipping.

I was then sent to my and Will's room and I know I'm gonna sound soft, but I don't care, I cried my damn eyes out. I was upset that Ma was so disappointed in me. And yeah I was real scared, before you ask of getting a whipping with the strap. Pa's never used the strap on me before but it was more heart breaking for me seeing Ma that way. I don't ever want to her like that again because of something I've done. "Tom looked away into the trees whilst Hoss and Ed kicked around in the dirt with their feet trying not to make Tom feel more embarrassed than he already was.

_I'm glad ma wasn't around to see this__. I don't think I could have coped with her being as disappointed in me as Tom's Ma was. Pa's disappointment was bad enough. _Thought Hoss.

_Shit Tom. I never thought of that. I'm really embarrassed now that I teased you earlier. You are braver than I am sharing your story after all. I don't think I could have said that stuff in front of you and Hoss. _Thought Ed.

Ed swallowed hard before he rested his hand on Tom's shoulder. "You ain't got be embarrassed around us Tom. We're you're friends and we understand. I guess I was lucky that Ma never said that much to me about it. I don't think I could have dealt with it if she had."

"Thanks Ed," whispered Tom. He took a couple of deep breaths and wiped his eyes with his sleeve, before he turned back to his friends.

Pa didn't punish me that night because he was too tired from working in the field all day.

The next morning we had breakfast and then Pa told me that I was restricted to the ranch and would have a list of chores to get done and that Will was to supervise them. Pa said that my attitude and getting the chores done without complaint would determine how bad I was going to get punished that evening.

I only managed to get 4 chores done as Will wouldn't let me do anymore because my arms hurt so much. Will was real nice he managed some lineament into my arms and sent me in to rest. Will carried on with my list and when Pa came home I heard him tell Will off for that. Will is a good brother though and he stood up for me against Pa.

Pa was mad at Will and he took him to the woodshed for a 'discussion'. I felt bad about that but Will told me that it was OK and that it wasn't my fault because he'd made the decision to disobey and he accepted the consequences for that.

Ma said that she couldn't stay around when Pa whipped me so Will took her for a ride in the wagon whilst I went to the barn with Pa. I love my Pa but I was really scared when Will left in the wagon as I thought that it would be really bad.

Pa sat me down first and told me that he was sorry that he gave me such a long list of chores to do. He told me that after thinking about it and Ma and Will telling him how I worked hard on the chores that he had decided against using the strap. I never felt so relieved in my life. Instead he gave me a long and really hard hand spanking on the bare which hurt like the dickens and I got 6 licks of the belt over my jeans. I swear my Pa was almost crying almost as much as I was all the way through and that was almost as bad as seeing Ma upset. I also got to have an early bedtime for one week and I am restricted to the yard for one month with extra chores. Having an early bedtime and being restricted sucks but it could have been worse and Ma and Pa both forgive me so I guess I can suffer through it. I sure have learnt my lesson though, no stealing and no touching a gun until Pa tells me I can."

-Bonanza-

"Joe, my neck is hurting looking up at you all the time" whined Michael. "Can't you come down here and sit with everyone for a minute so we can talk properly. After all your pa is still talking to the reverend."

Without looking around Joe shook his head, "I can't Pa says I gotta rest up and Hoss won't let me get down anyway, will ya Hoss?" When there was no response Joe looked up and then to the tail of the wagon, looking for his older brother. "Hey, where did he go?" Joe asked.

"Your brother is over there by them trees," said Daisy Mae, helpfully.

Little Joe rubbed his hands nervously; he knew that he should really stay in the wagon but it felt that it was ages since he had been allowed to do anything. _Surely it can't hurt to SIT and Talk to my friends._

"Be right down guys," said Joe as he carefully climbed across the wagon, he unhooked the tailgate and lowered himself to the ground. When there was no shouting at him to get back into the wagon, he sighed with relief and he rounded the wagon and sat down on the grass with his friends.

Everyone sat around Joe and Mary asked him to tell the story about how he was injured. Little Joe related the story, leaving out the bit about him blackmailing his brother over the brandy. Everyone listened to the story intently, the girl gasping when Joe told them about the big gash in his head and the loss of blood.

"Does your head still hurt Joe," asked Daisy Mae as she tried to see past the bandages.

"Nah, not really. Hurts a little when the doctor touches it and when he cleans and re-bandages it," said Joe bravely.

"Did you have lots of stitches Joe? My mama said Dr Paul had to sew up your head like she sews papa's socks. Did it hurt when the doctor had to do that?" asked Mary.

"Dunno, I wasn't awake for that part. I was knocked out cold when my head hit the rock after falling off the pony. But it sure hurt when I woke back up I can tell ya." And Joe winced at the memory.

"Was you scared Joe?" asked Caroline.

"Yeah, a little I guess. It hurt a lot when I woke up and I was real dizzy and I felt sick," admitted Joe.

"When do you get the bandage off for good Joe?" asked Paul.

"3 or 4 more days, I reckon. Dr. Paul comes out to the ranch every day to clean the wound and change my bandages and he said that he was please 'cos it was healing well."

"You gonna have a scar then? That'll be cool." Enquired Michael.

"For a while but Dr Paul said that it would be covered up when my hair grows back over the spot."

"JOSEPH FRANCIS CARTWRIGHT, WHY ARE YOU OUT OF THAT WAGON? "bellowed Ben as he strode across the field towards the wagon.

All 9 children jumped in fright and Joe's face paled.

"WELL?" asked Ben as he towered over the children sitting on the ground.

"We was just sitting and talking Pa. I ain't been running around or nothing, honest." Joe squeaked out.

"That's right Mr Cartwright. Joe's just been sitting and talking," said Billy who quietened at Ben's glare.

"OK Children, get back to your parents. Joseph, come here."

Joe's friends all quickly stood up and after murmuring their goodbyes they quickly hurried away from Joe's angry father.

When Joe stood anxiously in front of his father Ben grabbed his arm and turning him to the side. He delivered a single hard swat to the young boy's backside. "I said that you were supposed to stay in the wagon young man. Didn't I?"

Sniff, "Yes sir."

Ben lifted his son up and placed him back in the back of the wagon. "Where are your brothers?"

Joe pointed behind Ben to Adam who was quickly walking back to the wagon, having heard Ben's bellow, right in the middle of Will telling him about his younger brother's exploits with his friends at the lake.

"And Hoss?" asked Ben.

Joe pointed at the trees where Hoss was obliviously huddled and talking to Tom and Ed.

"HOSS CARTWRIGHT, YOU GET YOUR BACKSIDE HERE THIS INSTANT," Ben bellowed and Adam and Joe winced.

Hoss looked up, gulped and said, "Oh damn, Sorry fellas, I gotta go, I'm in real trouble now." And Hoss ran back to the wagon.

Ben stood with his hand on his hips in front of his sons. "Adam why did I arrive back at this wagon to find out brother sitting out of it on the ground? Did you allow him to do that?"

"No Pa, I asked Hoss to watch him for a moment whilst I went to talk to Will, I only mean to be gone for a few minutes." Replied Adam

"And were you a few minutes?" Ben asked already knowing the answer.

"No sir, I got caught up. I did keep looking up but I guess I got distracted."

"Yes so did I, but I expected you to be more responsible son, I am disappointed."

"Sorry Pa."

"Get in the wagon, Adam."

"Yes sir" and Adam climbed up into the driver's seat and picked up the reigns.

"Hoss, I know that it was ultimately Adam's responsibility to watch Joseph, but he delegated that to you. Why did you leave him on his own? Did you at any time give him permission to get out of the wagon?"

"No sir, I never said he could get out of the wagon," said Hoss looking into his father's furious face.

"But you did leave him alone, why son?"

"He wasn't exactly alone Pa, he was with all of his classmates." Said Hoss.

Ben clenched his fists in an attempt to keep control of his temper. "And do you honestly think for one minute that I would find that an acceptable excuse young man?" growled Ben as he glared at his middle son.

"No sir," mumbled Hoss as he looked at his feet.

"I'm sorry son, I can't hear you, WHEN YOU MUMBLE!" bellowed Ben.

Adam winced again; Ben was going to lecture them much worse when they returned to the ranch.

Hoss reluctantly looked up into his father's eyes; he gulped seeing the glare that could kill, "No sir, it's not acceptable."

"Get in the wagon Hoss, we will discuss this further when we get home."

"Yes sir," and Ben waited for Hoss to climb into the back of the wagon and he secured the tailgate.

He climbed up beside Adam, "Take us straight home please, Adam."


	39. Chapter 39

Adam steered the buckboard into the courtyard and pulled it to a stop and set the brake. The journey home from church had been a very quiet one. The two younger boys too concerned with having to suffer Ben's wrath, whilst Adam had his hands full steering the wagon around the ruts in the road. Adam had tried to engage his father in conversation twice, but each time had just been met with a hand raised and a glare of warning.

"Adam, unhitch the team and put the wagon away please. Hoss, I'd like you to take your brother inside and up to your room where YOU WILL remain. Joseph, I want you to do exactly as your brother tells you and do not fight him carrying you. Does everyone understand my orders?" Ben asked looking at each of his children in turn.

"Pa, can I please just talk to you?" pleaded Adam.

"Adam… please son… I am not in the mood… just do as you have been asked and then go into the house," Ben said exasperatedly as he ran his hand over his face.

"Yes, sir."

Adam climbed down from the driving seat of the buckboard and opened the tailgate, helping first Hoss and then Little Joe down. He lifted Little Joe and placed him in Hoss' arms, patting the middle son's arm he whispered in his ear, "Pa's still angry Hoss, please don't give him any further reason to be angry with any of us. I'll come up and check on you both when I've unhitched the wagon and taken care of the horses."

Hoss bit his lip to stop himself from arguing and he nodded. Turning on his heel, he slowly carried his little brother across the yard, silently wincing at the rub of his clothing against his still sore behind. _Oh why did I leave Joe alone, I should have told Tom no, Pa's gonna set my tail back on fire for this._

Whilst Adam finished unhitching the team, Ben followed Hoss into the house and strode through the main room to the kitchen. "Hop Sing, I wonder if you might hold fire on lunch please."

"Meat already cooked, Mr Cartlight. The vegetables have been prepared, but not yet cooked, as I not know when family is back from church. How long you want Hop Sing to delay lunch?"

"A couple of hours please. If that will not inconvenience you too much old friend."

Hop Sing inclined his head, "Yes Mr. Cartlight, I have lunch ready for 3 OK?"

"Thank you Hop Sing, 3 will be fine," Ben said sighing deeply.

"Mr. Cartlight, you distressed…Can Hop Sing get you anything? I make cup of Camomile tea to sooth nerves, or perhaps you want to talk to Hop Sing?"

"No, thank you. I….. (sigh) … well not unless you can provide me with an endless supply of patience. " replied Ben. "I am going for a walk, Hop Sing. Please could you ask Adam to remain in the house when he comes in? The younger boys are to remain in their room. I will be back in an hour."

"Yes Mr. Cartlight, I tell oldest son to remain in house."

"Thank you old friend," Ben said, patting the old cook on the arm before he turned tail and left the kitchen.

Ben walked out of the house and made his way to the bunkhouse. _What I need is some honest unbiased advice right about now. Perhaps Bill will be willing to provide that._

Ben rapped on the bunkhouse door. A few seconds passed before it was opened by Charlie. "Mr. Cartwright, an unexpected pleasure. Is there something you need doing?" he asked.

"Howdy Charlie, " Ben replied, "Is Bill in there?"

"Yes sir, he is. Bill! Mr. Cartwright wants to speak to you. Mr. Cartwright would you like to come in?" Charlie asked, automatically stepping back and opening the door further.

Ben held up his hand, "No, thank you Charlie. I would just like to speak to Bill if I may?"

"One moment, Mr, Cartwright I'm just putting my other boot on." The voice said from deep inside the bunkhouse. A moment later, Bill arrived behind Charlie at the door.

"I'm sorry for the delay, Mr. Cartwright. I was just getting a thorn out of my boot. The pain has been bothering me all morning but I couldn't see anything. What can I do for you, sir?"

"Can we talk away from here please Bill?" Ben asked.

"Yes sir, of course." Bill rounded Charlie and stepped out the door following Ben to a spot at least 10 feet away.

Ben turned to face his friend. "I was wondering Bill if you would take a walk with me please. I need to talk to someone. We have been friends for a long time and I need some advice and I trust your judgement."

"Yes a walk would be agreeable, Ben. And if I can offer any advice of course I will. Are you OK Ben? You look a mixture of tired, angry and frustrated and I've not seen you like this in a long time."

Ben's shoulders slumped a little, "No Bill I am not sure that I am. Let's walk down to the creek. I'd prefer to be away from the ranch house right now."

"OK, Ben lead on," said Bill and he gestured towards the direction of the creek with his open hand.

-Bonanza-

When they reached the creek, Ben sat himself down on the ground under a tree and he leant back against it, gesturing for Bill to do the same. He waited until Bill had lowered himself into the same position before he spoke. "Bill, I find myself in a position that I am entirely unfamiliar with and I just don't know what to do for the best. I wondered if you could bear with me and let me tell you my thoughts and then I want you to tell me honestly what you think. Do you think that you could do that?"

"Sure Ben, I can do that. Why don't you start by telling me what the problem is as you see it?"

Ben rubbed his face and with a pained expression he spoke, "I don't know what is going on. I can't sleep properly; it's been days since I had a full night's sleep. My temper is raising its head much quicker than normal, and I am worried about my sons. All I've been doing since I returned from my business trip, is worrying about Joseph or doling out some discipline to one or other of my boys. I suppose that you know about Adam and Hoss don't you?"

"Honestly? No, not really. Oh, I am aware of something happening in the town at the saloon. The hands have been talking about it, but Carl stopped that in its tracks. As to young Hoss, no Ben I haven't heard anything apart from the fact that I gather he has gotten himself into a fair amount of trouble and I saw you and he come out of the barn a day or so ago and he was walking very gingerly."

Ben coughed, "Well in that case, I think I'd better enlighten you as to both situations so that you have as many facts as I do. " Ben took a deep breath and then relayed the story of Hoss' exploits at the lake, telling Bill about the brandy and the shooting practice, as well as the fact that the boy had confessed everything himself, rather than someone else telling him.

Bill sat quietly whilst Ben spoke, his face not showing the disappointment he felt in not realising that Adam was dealing with this on his own instead of seeking advice from him or Carl.

"My god, Ben I bet you was terrified as well as justifiably angry. Hoss always seems to be a well behaved and sensible young man in my eyes, obviously I have been wrong in my assessment."

"No Bill, I don't think that you were wrong. Hoss is growing up and has some shall we say….adventurous slightly older friends. The boys have become very close and from what Hoss has told me, he wanted to not be thought of as being 'chicken'. He wanted so much to be one of the gang of boys. I believe that his eagerness for that, over rid his sensible side. "

"Hmm, maybe you are right Ben. So what about Adam?"

"Huh, well Adam's situation is totally different. He went into town one night as you know, the night Hop Sing told me you baby sat, in fact. Well, apparently he had a few too many drinks in the saloon, shots as well as beer I understand and, well it was too much for him. A fight broke out over a game of cards and according to Sheriff Coffee. When he arrived with his deputies to break it up, Adam was drunk and he had a 'dancing girl' on his lap. Roy was fit to be tied, thinking that I certainly wouldn't have approved and he dragged Adam back to the jail house to sleep it off. Now before you ask. No I was not angry with him over that incident so much, as with the fact that he kept it from me for days. I do remember what it was like to be young. I don't approve of the dancing girl or the level of alcohol that Adam drank, but I do understand that he is growing up and that I cannot stop him from acting like others his age. Although I will be damned if I will let him get anyway with anything I don't approve of!" Ben said suddenly letting his pent up anger get released in an outburst that surprised Bill.

"Shit!" said Ben, looking away for a moment and breathing deeply until he felt himself calming. "I'm sorry Bill. As you can see, my anger builds up and then I can't control myself from just exploding. Forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive old friend. Please continue with your story."

"Thank you. Well, as I said. Roy kept Adam overnight in the jail and sent him home with a warning that he was to talk to me or Roy would. A few days ago, after I had already punished Hoss for his mistakes. Roy rode into the yard and over coffee, as well as enquiring about Joseph's condition he spoke to me about Adam, saying that he was sorry that he had to keep him in jail overnight. Of course Roy, by then was of the opinion that I knew about the whole incident. Unfortunately I was completely unaware and I was embarrassed that my eldest son had failed to inform me of it. "

"Oh," cough. "So I guess you punished Adam for in effect lying to you then, Ben?"

"Yes, I did. I gave him a whipping with my belt, not yet a day after punishing Hoss. I have only been back a few days Bill and, already I have punished both of my eldest children. When Joseph is well enough, I will have to punish him too, for blackmailing his brother which led to him getting hurt and worrying everyone around him. I feel like the worst father in the world at this moment. I know it is a father's duty to teach his children to obey the rules and that sometimes that does include disciplining them, physically and by restricting them. But I tell you Bill, it has been a very very long time, since I had to punish more than one of them in such a short period of time."

"Ben, there's something you aren't telling me isn't there? I have listened closely to everything you have told me and, as yet I see no fault in what you have done. Your boys all knew that there would be consequences to their actions and I suspect that Adam didn't deny that he should have told you. You are a good father, Benjamin Cartwright. I have observed the way that you manage your children over the years and they are all a credit to you. On the whole they are polite, hardworking, honest children and anyone can see that they love you and you them. So my friend there must be something else, what is it? I cannot offer any advice if you keep things from me."

"Is it that obvious, Bill?"

Bill nodded, "Yes Ben it is. Now, please tell me why you are so anxious today? I have noticed that you have rubbed your face and sighed far too much for the man I know."

Ben swallowed, "Doctor Harrison came by the house last night. And, after checking Joseph over and changing his bandages. He said that it would be OK for Joseph to go to church with the family today, provided he rode in the back of the wagon on a quilt and some cushions so that he could rest fully. I wanted the family to all attend church so that we could give thanks and celebrate with our friends that Joseph survived his accident. The service was fine. The reverend gave a sermon about appreciating the children in our lives and gave prayers, for Joseph and two other children from town who had recently recovered from illness.

I remained behind after the service to talk to reverend and to thank him personally for saying a prayer for Joseph. Adam said that he would take Joseph back to the wagon and I trusted that he would do so. However, when I arrived out in the field, I found Joseph sitting on the ground with his young classmates and his brothers not anywhere near him. Adam had left Hoss in charge of watching his younger brother, whilst he went off to talk to his friend, Will Evans. And Hoss, decided that he needed to speak to his friends over by the trees away from the wagon, rather than watch his brother. Joseph knows because I told him more than once this morning, that he was to stay in the wagon and that only Adam or I would take him to and from church.

I am so angry with the boys, all of them. I just can't understand why they would all defy me Bill. And, now I feel that yet again, I have no choice but to punish them to make them understand that their actions were just not acceptable. Sigh, "I want to be a father to my children Bill, not just a disciplinarian, but I can't just let things go. Plus, I think that I may have frightened my youngest last night. He asked Doc Harrison to call Adam to sit with him whilst he changed the bandages, as Joseph was scared, instead of me. A child should want his father to provide comfort before he asks for his brother! Bill tell me, what am I to do?"

"Ben, you want me to be completely honest with you, correct?" asked Bill.

Ben nodded, "Yes, please old friend."

"OK, Well then, I think that perhaps you are being a might too hard on yourself. Ben, from the story you have related, I believe that you have had to deal with much more than any normal father in a very short time. Is it any wonder that you have reached breaking point? I also think that you are suffering a touch of guilt for not being there for your children during the crisis with Little Joe." Ben started to interrupt at this point but Bill raised his hand to stop him.

"Hear me out Ben. I didn't say that you were guilty of anything. I said that you may be feeling guilty. And, that, combined the lack of sleep, I think is making you feel angry. I don't for one minute believe that your boys were deliberately defying you today and I don't think you feel that they were either, or you would have already punished them and moved on. That doesn't of course take away the fact that none of them acted appropriately today.

Adam gave you the impression he was taking Little Joe outside to wait at the wagon and so you felt safe to stay and talk to the reverend. Adam then left Hoss in charge of his younger brother when he should have remained with them. Hoss failed to follow the instructions given to him by his older brother. And, Little Joe acted like a young boy. Realising that no one was watching him he couldn't resist the temptation to get out and sit with his friends. Little Joe's excuse is probably the most normal, in that he did not really put himself at risk of getting hurt further. He just disobeyed the instructions given to him earlier in the day, whether or not he liked them or thought them fair.

As to punishing them, I wonder if you have to punish them physically in this case. After all they did nothing serious to endanger themselves or others. The environment was safe in the fact that the area was crowded with other adults and families and so Little Joe couldn't have wandered off, even if his friends had tried to get him too. The other boys were not far away, they just got distracted with their friends. I want you to consider how much your boys have also suffered in the last week or so Ben please. After all, they were there to see just how badly Little Joe got hurt in person and, they did not have the comfort of being able to turn to their father for support and that is not a criticism aimed at you my friend just a cold hard fact. I just think that your boys needed to reconnect to their friends and, they just chose the wrong time in which to do so."

Ben eyes filled with tears at Bill's words and Bill stopped and placed his hands on his friend's shoulder to provide a little comfort. "No one is blaming you for anything Ben, so I don't think you should blame yourself either. Go home and speak to your sons, tell them honestly that you are sorry that you have been a little moody or snappy or however you want to word it. Tell them that you have been so worried lately that it has been affecting your sleep. Tell them that you love them and that you want to move on from the events of the last week and just be a normal family again. Make them understand that you want them to always feel that they can come to you about anything without fear that it will affect your love for them.

I think that you will feel much better after this. If you could think of something non-physical that they could do as punishment where they all stay inside together with you then perhaps that will be that…..Wait a minute…I've got it! I've just had a thought jump into my head… What about making them all sit down at the table with you, writing lines whilst you read your newspaper paper, of say 100 lines for little Joe, 200 lines for Hoss and 300 lines for Adam."

"Lines?" laughed Ben, "really?"

"Yes, lines, Ben. I remember feeling very embarrassed when my father, or mother for that matter made me write lines or copy pages from the bible for hours on end. Sometimes I would rather have accepted a 'tanning' instead, just to get it over and done with. Writing lines will give you the reinforcement of your instructions better than a lecture and it's repetitive and boring. Adam will probably balk at it the most, but you can always counter that by saying, 'would you rather another discussion in the barn?' If you say that in front of the others, I guarantee you that he will opt for the lesser of the two evils. I can see Hoss just accepting it, as he is sure to still be feeling his tanning from the other day and Little Joe will know that he has 'a discussion of his own' coming, as soon as he recovers and he will not want to make things worse."

"Hmm….it might just be an idea, Bill. I really do not want to have to spank the older boys again. OK Bill, I'll try it. If it doesn't work then I will have to bite the damn bullet and spank them. Thank you old friend, for listening to an old man's woes," Ben said looking at his fob watch. "Look at that…it's quarter to 3 already. I asked Hop Sing to hold lunch until 3, so I must be getting back to get the boys down to lunch."

Ben stood up and waited whilst Bill hauled himself into a standing position too. He held out his hand and Bill grasped Ben's hand and they shook hands. "I hope that everything goes OK, old friend. If you ever need to talk again, you just give me the nod. Good luck."

"Thank you Bill. Let's walk back now."

The two men turned and walked the short distance back to the ranch. Bill left Ben's side when they reached the bunkhouse, patting the younger man on the back. "It'll be OK, Ben. I am sure."

Ben nodded his thanks and headed off into the house.

-Bonanza-

Ben opened the front door and stepped inside, only to run straight into Hop Sing. "Mr. Cartlight, you say hold lunch and I say I get it ready for 3. You late, food getting cold. Father and boys waste food. I pack up and go back to China and cook for people who eat what I cook and not let it get cold!"

"Calm down, Hop Sing. I am sorry we are late. Please put the food on the table and I will get the boys there in a few moments," said Ben raising his hands in submission.

Hop Sing hurried off muttering in Chinese, whilst Ben shook his head and sighed. Taking a deep breath he bounded up the stairs. He knocked first on Adam's room and waited as he heard footsteps nearing the door. Adam opened the door, "Hi Pa."

"Adam, Hop Sing is putting lunch on the table. Please wash up and go down for lunch."

"Yes sir, do you want me to get the others?" Adam asked.

"No. I will do that, son. Just get yourself to the table," said Ben softly.

Adam nodded, turned on his heels and went to do as he was told. Ben watched for a moment then turned and walked down the corridor to the younger boy's room. Ben knocked on the door and waited, but heard nothing, not a movement of someone turning over or walking across the room. He cracked the door slightly and stepping in. He saw two mounds in the beds, both covered up and neither body moving. _Asleep, probably cried themselves to sleep. Dammit, I should have calmed down before I ordered them into the house._

Ben cross the room and shook Hoss, "Hoss, son, it's time for lunch, wake up." Hoss startled awake and was surprised to see his father's face leaning over him. The face was not angry.

"Oh hey Pa. What did you say?" he asked.

"I said, it's time for lunch. Please get up, wash-up and join your brother at the table. I will bring Joseph."

Hoss yawned and stretched his arms out, "Yes…..argh….sir."

Ben smiled and then turned around and walked the few feet to his youngest's bedside. He slowly pulled the covers away from the youngest boys' face and reaching forwards he stroked the uncovered cheek. "Joseph, it's time to wake up for lunch son," he said gently.

Little Joe woke up with his father still stroking his cheek. "Pa?"

"Yes, Joseph."

"Oh,"

"It's alright son, it's just time to get up for lunch. Why don't you sit up and let me wash your face and hands and then I'll take you downstairs?"

Little Joe sat up and waited whilst his father took a washcloth, wetted it and slowly washed his hands and face. Ben returned the wash cloth to the basin and then scooped the little boy into his arms and carried him out of the room and down the stairs. Placing him gently in his normal seat at the table he rounded the table and taking his own place, Ben glanced around at the nervous faces of his sons. "Boys, I just want to have a normal Sunday lunch. I am sorry if I have been a bit quick to anger over the last few days. Let's just enjoy lunch and then we can have a family discussion. You can all relax; I do not have any intention of spanking any of you today if at all possible. We will be discussing what happened at church this afternoon and I do have some consequences that none of you are likely to like very much, but if you accept them with good grace, then we will move on. Now let us please enjoy our lunch without worry. Hoss, I believe that it is your turn to say grace."

"Yes Pa. Lord bless the food we are about to receive and tell my Pa that I am really sorry for being so careless earlier. Amen."

Amen! Was repeated 3 times.

Hoss looked up and received a wink from Ben, who was trying to acknowledge in his own way that he accepted the apology.

"Adam, would you pass the potatoes please?" asked Ben.

Adam picked up the bowl of potatoes on his right and passed them to his father silently, before serving himself some slices of roast beef. The only sounds made at the table after that, were murmured requests to pass a bowl or plate of food and words of "thanks" being given in return.

Ben served Little Joe a little of everything and received a soft, "thanks, pa." But Little Joe would not look at him.

Ben sighed but began to eat his meal, glancing around the table every so often. The boys did not speak to one another. All of them concentrated on eating their meal or silently contemplated what other punishment their father had in mind for each of them.

_I wonder what Pa has in mind if he's not taking Hoss and I out to the barn? Extra chores maybe, but what exactly? Chopping logs would have been an option I'm sure for one of us, but Jake has already filled the kindling and log firestores. Joe's will probably be to stay in bed, because he's supposed to be resting. I suppose Hoss could be set to cleaning the brasses as Hop Sing hasn't done that this month, but what will Pa choose for me? Thought Adam._

_Bet I get sent to bed for the rest for the day! _Thought Little Joe, already feeling miserable at the thought._ I should have stayed in the damn wagon but I am so fed up of resting!_

_Bet I have to help with the washing up and weed the flower bed for Hop Sing. I probably would've had to chop logs but Jake's already done that. I know I should have stayed with Joe, why do I let Tom convince me to do the wrong thing all of the time? _Thought Hoss.

Ben finished eating and sipped his coffee. _Well at least they are all eating instead of brooding. I guess I'll give them 10 more minutes to finish as Little Joe is slower than the I'll tell them what I want them to do. I sure hope that none of them fights me over this because I do NOT want to take a trip to the barn today with any of them._

Ben was brought out of his thoughts by Hoss calling his name, "Pa? Pa? I've finished. May I leave the table?"

Ben focused himself on his middle son, "I'm sorry Hoss, I never heard you. No son, I want you to remain seated until everyone is finished please. I want to talk to the 3 of you as soon as lunch is over."

Adam was just about to ask if he could also be excused, but swallowed the query as Ben finished his response to Hoss' question. He decided if he was to wait until Little Joe was finished, that he might as well have some more coffee. "May I have another cup of coffee please, Pa?"

Ben looked at Adam who was holding up his cup up and he nodded, lifted the coffee pot which was on his left and he poured Adam and himself another cup. Hoss?" he asked.

Hoss shook his head, "No thanks Pa." said Hoss putting his hands in his lap so that he could wring them nervously out of sight of his father.

Adam thanked his father for the coffee and sat back in his chair, wincing a little at the pressure that it put on the still tender, sit spots. He was recovering ok from his session in the barn with his father, but his sit spots were still tender and the journey on the buckboard to church and back, as well as sitting in the chair at the table too long, was making the tenderness increase. _I sure hope that Pa doesn't keep us sitting here long whilst he lectures us and assigns the extra chores. I could do with being up and around a bit now._

Little Joe realised quickly that he was the only one left eating and he began to nervously toy with the rest of the food on his plate. He didn't really want to eat anymore, but then delaying seemed like a good idea, if it meant he would delay getting sent to bed.

Ben noticed that Little Joe wasn't putting anything to his mouth and decided that it was time to talk to his sons. "Stop playing with your food, Joseph. I can see that you have finished eating so I would like you to put down your knife and fork." He waited until Little Joe complied and then he rose from the table calling for Hop Sing at the same time. "Hop Sing, the boys and I have finished lunch. Please could you come and clear the table?"

Hop Sing arrived a moment later with a tray and was happy to see that most of the food he had cooked had been eaten and that there was only a small amount on the plate in front of the youngest Cartwright. He quickly piled the plates onto the tray and left the room, returning a moment later to take the rest of the things back to the kitchen.

Whilst Hop Sing cleared the table, Ben went to his desk on the far side of the main room and he collected 3 piles of paper and 3 pencils he had got ready earlier. Returning to the table and taking his seat, he took a deep breath. He passed out the paper and pencils. When each of his sons had a pile of paper and a pencil in front of them and began staring at him quizzically, he coughed and spoke. "OK, boys I can see that I have your attention now. I have decided that you ALL," and he looked at each son in turn before continuing, "need to learn that my instructions are to be followed at all times. And, to reinforce that, I am setting you an unusual punishment. Before each of you is a pile of paper and a pencil. You will all be sitting down at this table writing lines this afternoon.

Adam glared at his father, _was this a joke, little children get assigned lines, not mature teenagers that are almost men_. "Pa…" he began, but stopped when Ben raised his hand and his eyebrows.

"I'm not discussing this Adam. You WILL sit and write lines alongside your brothers unless you wish for a discussion with my belt in the barn. Do you son? Because I really do not want to have yet another discussion in the barn with you, but I will if you fight me on this. Now what is it to be Adam? Do you want to force me to take you out to the barn?" he said sternly.

Adam bit his lip and sighed, "No sir, I'll accept the lines, but come on Pa, writing lines is for little children!" he said indignantly.

"Writing lines is for naughty children, Adam." Ben scolded. "Writing lines is I agree boring, but it certainly does get the message across. Whilst you are almost a man, son, you are not yet and, in my eyes young man you are still my child. Now, you will all write down the lines I tell you at the top of the pages in front of you.

Adam – I will not shirk MY responsibilities onto my younger brother. You will write this 300 times

Hoss – When I am told to watch my younger brother I should do EXACTLY that and nothing else! - You will write this 200 times

Little Joe – I will do as I am told. You will write this 100 times.

You will all remain sitting at the table without the use of cushions and you may leave when you are done and only then. I want the lines finished BEFORE supper. Every line to be in your BEST handwriting, if it is not legible you will start again after supper. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," each of the boys replied.

"Good, now get to it." Ben said standing up and walking to the sofa. Taking a seat, he smirked and picked up his newspaper whilst he listened to the scratching noise of pencils being put to paper. '_I hope this works Bill, but you certainly right about Adam. Luckily he did exactly as you thought and he backed down, rather than look foolish and risk a tanning just to be treated as a man.'_


	40. Chapter 40

Adam had only written 25 lines painstakingly slowly when his internal, suppressed until now, teenage self raised its ugly head. _'That's it I have had it. I'm not staying here for hours writing lines like some damn 10 year old. What the hell does Pa think he is doing? I'm eighteen for Christ's sakes; I am a man not a damn child!'_

Sigh, '_I'm tired of being treated like a boy one minute and a man the next. After all I am man enough to look after my 2 younger brothers and the damn ranch whenever Pa wants to go away on business, but when Pa gets back he returns to treating me like a boy again.'_

Adam stopped writing completely and slammed his pencil down on the table so hard that it snapped in two.

Ben looked up from his paper at the noise, "Problem son?"

"Yes! I'm done. I'm not going to sit here anymore writing lines like some damn child. I'm eighteen Pa! I'm a man not a small child and I'm tired of every time you return from a business trip of you returning to treating me like a boy. If I am man enough to look after my brothers and the ranch whilst you are away then I am man enough for you to treat me like one all of the time." Adam spat in full teenaged tantrum mode.

Both of the younger boys stared in disbelief at the actions of their older brother. "Hoss, what is Adam doing?" asked Little Joe, in a whisper across the table.

Hoss looked across at his little brother and shrugged his shoulders, "I've no idea, Joe. But it sure looks like he's lost his mind. Pa's not going to put up with any tantrums." Hoss whispered in reply.

Both boys returned their gaze to their older brother, awaiting their father's reactions. It was at that point Ben reacted.

Ben slammed his paper down on the coffee table and got to his feet. Turning around he put his hands on his hips and glared at his eldest, who was still for the time being sitting at the dining table. "I suggest that you rein in that temper of yours young man, before I make you. Now, I told you that I am not discussing this punishment with you. The options I gave you earlier are the only ones you are going to get," Ben retorted in a barely controlled voice.

"Now if you'd rather we had us a discussion in the barn, then you march yourself out there and I'll join you shortly."

"No. I'm not writing lines and I'm not going to the barn either, you are not being fair. I did not shirk my responsibilities this morning. I asked my brother to watch our younger brother for a minute. That's not a crime and even when Hoss stepped away, it's not like Little Joe went running off, he sat down on the ground with his friends." Adam said haughtily.

"BE QUIET! Now you listen to me young man. I think you are forgetting who is in charge around here. I am the Pa and I'm the one who makes the rules around here. All three of you boys disobeyed me and you know that. Your younger brothers have accepted that they were wrong and are accepting their punishment and so will you."

Adam stood up and glared back at his father, "They might be but they're still children, I'm not." He yelled.

"You are my child, Adam and YOU WILL DO AS I DAMN WELL TELL YOU!" Ben roared. "NOW YOU CAN MARCH YOURSELF OUT TO THE BARN AND WAIT FOR ME. AND THAT IS NOT A SUGGESTION, GET!"

Adam threw up his arms, "You see that's exactly what I mean, treating me like a child instead of a man. You wouldn't do this to one of the ranch hands. Men don't get sent to the barn for a discussion with their fathers…"

"ADAM STODDARD CARTWRIGHT! I AM GETTING TIRED OF THIS! HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME IN MY OWN HOUSE AND IN FRONT OF YOUR BROTHERS TOO! GET OUT TO THE BARN NOW, BEFORE I WHIP YOU BARE IN HERE AND DRAG YOU OUT TO THE BARN FOR THE REST!" Bellowed Ben, his hands already going to his belt buckle.

Adam clenched his teeth and his fists, realising that arguing in front of his brothers wasn't making him look very mature. Unfortunately his teenage temper was still in full flow. He threw his father a fierce glare before stomping across the room. Opening the front door; he stepped through it and slammed it closed.

'_Who does he think he is threatening me like that? Well I ain't letting him whip me that's for damn sure.' _Adam stormed across the courtyard and into the barn_. 'Fuck it! I'm going into town to get a drink. That's what men do when their angry, they drink, rage about it and they get into fights but they don't get sentenced to writing lines about shirking their responsibilities. I didn't shirk anything; all I did was ask Hoss to watch Joe for a while. It's not like we were anywhere unsafe and Hoss is old enough.'_

Adam grabbed a saddle and slung it over Sport's back, tugging the straps underneath his belly as he continued to mentally rant. _'So much for hoping Pa would calm down and be in a better mood after meeting up with his friends at church. Well I ain't letting Pa take his bad mood out on me anymore. I'll go into town and when I come back perhaps he would have calmed down enough to listen to me.'_

Adam finished the last buckle on the saddle straps and, then grabbing Sport's reins he led him from the barn. He put his foot in the stirrup and hauled himself up. He was just swinging his other leg over the saddle when Ben came out of the house.

* * *

Ben stood in the main room in disbelief_. I just don't know what has gotten into that young man lately, how dare he defy me. And to think I was trying to save him and I from having another discussion with my belt. So much for that! _

Before Ben followed his eldest out to the barn, he looked over at the dining table as the sound of pencils scratching on paper was not noticeable. He saw both of his younger boys staring at him. "Did I tell you boys that you could stop writing?" he asked sternly whilst glaring at them, daring one of them to also challenge him. "Do either of you wish to join your brother in the barn?"

Hoss shook his head quickly, "No, sir. I'll take the lines, Pa," he said bending his face down and beginning to write.

"What about you Joseph?" Ben asked.

Little Joe jumped in his chair at Ben's stern words, "No Pa! I'm sorry, please don't spank me."

"Then you had better get back to writing, son. Whilst I go and find out what has gotten into your brother."

"Yes sir, I will," squeaked Little Joe, trying hard to keep the tears in that were forming in his eyes.

Ben stormed across the room and opened the door, stepped through and shut it hard.

"AND JUST WHERE IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING YOUNG MAN?" Ben yelled so loudly that it could be heard inside the house.

"I'm going into town for a drink Pa. At least there I get treated like a man!" Adam snapped.

"OH NO YOU ARE NOT! ADAM STODDARD CARTWRIGHT YOU WILL CEASE THIS TEENAGE TANTRUM RIGHT NOW! GET THE HELL DOWN FROM THAT HORSE OR I PROMISE YOU THAT YOU WILL NOT LIKE THE CONSEQUENCES." Ben's furious face was turning purple with rage and it was almost enough to break Adam's resolve but then his own Cartwright temper reared itself.

"No. I'm going into town, because that is what men do when they are angry. They go off and drink and talk to their friends. See you later Pa," and Adam kicked his heels into Sport's flanks and he raced him from the yard.

Ben stood in the middle of the yard in shock, _'What in the hell happened here? Did my eldest son just lose his damn mind?"_

* * *

**Inside the house…**

Little Joe stopped writing when he heard Ben yelling and, climbing down from the table, he ran around to Hoss and climbed up onto his brother's lap. "Hoss, I'm scared. Pa's really mad isn't he?"

"Yeah, Joe he is and I'm a little scared too. Adam sure has Pa riled." said Hoss as he hugged the little boy tightly.

Little Joe snuggled into his brother's chest and whispered, "I'm scared for Adam, Hoss. He's gonna get it now isn't he? Pa ain't gonna hurt Adam is he?" he sobbed.

"No Joe. Now why would you think that little brother, Pa is not like that."

"Because….. " sniff, sniff, "he….sounds…. really….. mad…." Sobbed little Joe. The yells of both Adam and Ben could be clearly heard throughout the house.

Hoss hugged Little Joe tightly and kissed him on the top of his head, "Don't you worry any, Joe. I don't know what has gotten into our older brothers head today, getting Pa angry like that by defying him. He is gonna be real sorry after Pa is finished with him, but Pa ain't gonna do anything but give him a whipping with his belt. Adam should have just shut up and accepted the lines. Writing lines is better than having a sore backside any day."

* * *

**Out in the yard….**

Ben stormed into the barn determined to saddle Buck, ride after his son and give him the hiding of his life; at the road side if need be.

Just after Ben reached the barn, 3 men came running out of the bunkhouse into the courtyard.

"Jake, go to the house and get the two younger boys and take them to the bunk house. Keep them there and occupy them with a game of cards or something. Make sure that Little Joe rests up though; he still needs to rest. Carl, you and I will go and find Mr. Cartwright, I might need you help me to stop him doing something he will regret," said Bill.

"Yes sir," said Jake as he ran off towards the house. There was a knock at the front door and then it was opened and Jake poked his head in, "Hoss, Joe, you need to come with me quickly now."

"Sorry Jake, we can't go anywhere. Pa will go mad if we leave the house, we're supposed to be writing lines." said Hoss.

"Yeah well, Bill sent me in to get you and told me to take you into the bunkhouse for a while," said Jake stepping inside and walking to the table. "Come on, Joe, let me carry you over there," he said gently trying to pry the younger boy from his brothers arms.

"NO! I want Hoss to carry me, please Mr. Jake?" pleaded Little Joe.

"OK, but you have to come quickly. Hoss bring your brother and mind the step off the porch," said Jake, leading the way.

* * *

**Back outside…**

Ben had just lifted the saddle off of the a-frame saddle stand, when the door to the barn burst open and Bill and Carl stood there.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cartwright," began Carl, but Bill held up his hand, "Let me deal with this Carl."

Bill stepped closer to Ben and put his hand on the man's arm. "Ben, its Bill. You can't go after him," he said gently so as to not startle the angry man in front of him.

Ben glanced up at the touch, "I have to Bill. Did you not see what happened? Adam defied me not once, but several times!"

"Yes I saw, Ben. And believe me the whole ranch heard. That's why you can't go old friend. Firstly, Adam is clearly a very angry young man and you are a very, very angry father. Nothing good will come of you going after him right now…."

"I can't let him defy me like that Bill. I just can't." interrupted Ben

Sigh, "I know you can't Ben, but if you follow Adam into town right now, things will be worse. Adam will see it as you still treating him as a child and you will both end up saying something you will regret. Secondly, I just bet that you have two very frightened young boys who need their father to calm down. Come on Ben, put your saddle away and let's go into the house and get a brandy. I've already asked Jake to take the younger boys into the bunkhouse," he raised his hand as Ben started to protest.

"It was to keep them occupied and out of the way Ben. Jake will look after the younger ones until you are calm enough to talk to them. They can't see you like this Ben; they'll be scared enough as it is what will all that yelling. Now, you told me earlier today that you didn't want to be just the disciplinarian; you wanted to just be their father, so to do that you need to calm down. Come on let's go into the house."

Ben sighed deeply, nodded and returned the saddle to the saddle stand and allowed Bill to lead him from the barn and back to the house.

Ben followed Bill back to the house and he went and sat back in his armchair. Sigh, "I just don't know what has gotten into that young man. He wants me to treat him more like a man rather than a young boy, yet he keeps things from me and now this!" said Ben angrily. "When he comes back I am going to make him very sorry for that little tantrum. After all, what kind of example is he setting for his younger brothers? God I need a brandy. Bill, get us both a brandy will you please. There's a bottle already open in the liquor cabinet."

Bill went to the office area where Ben's desk was located and opened the wooden liquor cabinet, removed the half bottle of brandy and two glasses. He poured them both a generous serving of brandy and walked back to the armchairs. He offered one of the glasses to Ben who thanked him and then he sat down again in the armchair opposite his friend. Ben took a long pull of the amber liquid and coughed at the burning in his throat.

"Tell me please Bill, what am I doing wrong? I tried so hard to give the boys a different and hopefully effective punishment yet my eldest just threw it back in my face." Ben put his glass down on the coffee table, leant forwards and sat with his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands and rubbed hard at his face as if to wake himself from a nightmare. "I admit like you I thought that Adam would baulk at writing lines but I did as you said and suggested that if he would rather we could go out to the barn for a discussion with my belt and he seemed to buckle. I hoped that this meant that he would comply and that he respected my decision yet, it was only a few minutes before he suddenly slammed down his pencil and started raging at me about how unfair everything was. "

Bill sat quietly watching Ben rant nodding occasionally as if in agreement, knowing that Ben needed to get his frustration out. Eventually Ben's ranting tailed off and he sat back in his armchair. When Bill was convinced that Ben had finished he spoke, "teenage boys don't always think things through before they do something Ben. Sometimes they just act out on impulse and you should be used to that. I bet that Adam is already calming down and is regretting his actions."

"Harrumph, well went he comes back I will make damn sure that I give him an incentive to think before he acts like that again." growled Ben.

Bill didn't reply he just sipped at his brandy thoughtfully, "_Oh Adam, you silly young man. Why do you still fight your father over things? I thought that you had grown out of that. Obviously not! This tantrum of yours is going to cost you so much more that a sore backside. _

The two men sat in silence for nearly 30 minutes. Ben sipped slowly at the liquor in his glass, with a faraway look in his eye. Contemplating what he had done to deserve Adam's anger.

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

Adam rode Sport hard on the trail towards town. As his anger faded, the tears began, "Why does Pa have to treat me like a damn child when he is at home? I know that I was wrong to shout at Pa like that, but dammit I'm a man now aren't I? Why can't he see that?'

Adam slowed Sport to a trot and wiped at his eyes with his handkerchief. _'OH GOD. What have I done? Pa was already angry in the house he must be fit to be tied now._' Sniff, sniff.

Spotting a tree stump nearby, Adam brought Sport to a stop and climbed down from the saddle. He sat on the tree stump and buried his head in his hands and wept. _'I knew when I got up that this was going to be one of those days. Pa's not the only one who has been having trouble sleeping. I've been so worried about Joe and Pa's been angry at everything. I just want things to go back to normal. Why can't I get Pa to listen to me without having to shout at him? What was I thinking saying no to him and storming out. How can I go home at all now? What am I going to do, I don't really want to go into town but I can't go home yet?' _Adam's head was full of random thoughts.

'_I sure wish I could talk to someone about everything. I wish Jake was here or Will, he would understand how I feel. Wait a minute, Will. It is Sunday after all, Will should be home. I'll ride over there instead of town and maybe Will can help me make sense of everything.'_

Adam dried his eyes with his handkerchief and then opened his canteen, took a swig of water and then splashed his face letting the cool water sooth his puffy eyes. He replaced the canteen on the saddle horn and swung himself into the saddle.

"Come on Sport, we're going to the Evans place now not town." He told his horse, as he turned off the main trail and headed off in the direction of the Evans farm.

* * *

Adam rode up to the Evans farm house. Will and Mr. Evans were sitting on the porch drinking lemonade and Will raised his hand in greeting.

Adam dismounted from Sport and tied his reins to a fence post, before walking over and stepping up onto the porch.

"Good afternoon, sir, Will."

"Hello Adam. I wasn't expecting to see you this afternoon. Is there a problem at the ranch?" asked Will who had noticed that his friend's eyes were a little red and puffy.

"No, everything is OK at the ranch. I was wondering though if you had time for a ride, Will? I'd like to ask for your advice about something," replied Adam.

"I think I could go for a ride, it's a nice afternoon. Pa, do you need me to stay at the farm for anything?"

"No Son, you go off for a ride with your friend."

Will thanked his father, finished his lemonade and hurried off to saddle his horse.

Adam stood on the porch waiting for Will, unconsciously fidgeting.

"So how is your father Adam? Is your younger brother recovering well from his accident? I saw you were all at church and the reverend's prayer mentioned Joe's accident but I didn't get the chance to speak to your father before you left," asked Mr. Evans.

"Little Joe is recovering well, sir. He still has to rest up and the doctor visits every day to change his bandages but other than that he is well. Thank you for enquiring after his health."

"That's good to hear, Adam. And your father, how is he?" Mr Evans asked again, not missing the fact that Adam's failed to not answer his original question.

"He is well, sir. Although obviously worried still about Little Joe," Adam answered carefully choosing his words.

"Yes, well that is to only be expected I suppose. He must have been very worried. Will told me that he was away from the farm when the accident happened. Fathers always worry terribly when their children are hurt and being away from you all must have been very hard for him. How are you coping with everything, it must have been difficult for you too, being left to deal with the Ponderosa and your brother's accident all at the same time?"

Adam continued to fidget, _Hurry up Will please. I don't want to have this discussion with you father!_

"Adam? I asked you a question, are you OK son? You seem distracted and anxious. Would you like to sit down and have some coffee?"

Adam looked into Mr. Evans eyes, "No thank you sir. I am sorry I am a little distracted at present. I apologise if I appear rude."

"Apology accepted. Would you like to talk about what is bothering you?"

"No sir. I would rather just go for a ride and get some fresh air. But thank you for the offer."

Just then Will emerged from the barn. _Oh thank god_ thought Adam. "Would you excuse me please sir?"

"Certainly, enjoy your ride boys. Oh and Adam, if you need to talk to someone who is not just your friend you can always come and talk to me. I promise that I will listen without judgement."

Adam inclined his head, "Thank you, sir."

Adam left the porch and joined Will by the fence. He swung himself up into saddle and Will did the same. "See you later Pa. Come on Adam lets ride."

The two young men trotted out of the yard and broke into gallop as soon as they hit the trail. About 20 minutes passed before Will broke the silence. "OK Adam, what's up?"

"Look Will I know I said that I wanted to go for a ride but that was really just to get you away from the farm. Can we find a place to sit so we can talk properly?"

"Sure, what about Eagles Peak, that only about 2 miles from here? There are rocks there to sit on and water for the horses."

"Yeah sure, Eagles Peak is fine," replied Adam, turning off the trail and heading off in the new direction.

When they arrived, both young men dismounted, and lead their horses to the water, leaving the reins hanging down lose. Finding a couple of suitable rocks nearby, Adam sat down and waved at Will to do the same.

"Will, I need your advice," he sighed deeply. "I've messed up real bad and I don't know what to do."

Will looked at his younger friend and noticed Adam nervously wringing his hands. "This something to do with what happened at church this morning?" Enquired Will. "Your father didn't look happy when you drove passed me with the wagon."

Adam nodded, "Yeah it is! Pa was none too happy that I left Hoss looking after Little Joe whilst I came to talk to you. Especially when Hoss then decided to go off and talk with Ed and your brother Tom by the trees."

"Ah, let me guess, Little Joe realised he wasn't being watched and did something he shouldn't have didn't he?"

"Yes he did, but it wasn't that bad. He just got out of the wagon and sat on the ground with his friends. Granted, he was supposed to be resting in the wagon, but still it's not like he started running around or nothing. Pa got back to the wagon and he was mad at Joe for getting out of the wagon and, Hoss and I for leaving him alone so that he could do so. I tried to talk to him, to explain and plead for him to calm down but he wouldn't let me.

Pa asked me to drive the wagon straight back home instead of into town like he had originally planned. He had kind of promised Joe candy if he behaved, as an incentive for Joe to you know as he has been getting really frustrated at being stuck inside and mainly in bed for days. On the way home, I tried several times to talk to Pa but he wouldn't let me say a word. When we arrived back at the ranch he asked Hop sing to hold lunch for a few hours and disappeared off for a walk.

I was really angry Will. My father wants me to be a man and look after my brothers and his ranch when he leaves the on business, yet when he returns home he starts treating me like a young boy again!"

"Have you tried talking to him about that Adam?"

"Yes. I tried when we got back but he just told me to take care of the wagon and the horses and to just do as I am asked. When he returned from his walk, I was in my room where I had gone for a lie down. Pa came and knocked on the door and told me to wash up for lunch and join him and my brothers at the table. He then told us all that we were going to be punished after lunch, we were not going to be spanked which was a relief but he did intend on punishing us all in the same way.

Well, we had lunch and then Pa asked us to remain at the table so he could talk to us. I expected a long lecture but no, he just passed over 3 piles of paper and a pencil each and then he announced that he wanted us all to write lines. Lines for Christ's sake! Dammit, I'm eighteen not ten. "Adam finished and pouted.

Will had sat quietly whilst Adam spoke but at seeing Adam's pouting he started to laugh.

"Don't laugh!" Adam exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Adam but you are pouting. So you got set some lines, what did you have to write?" he asked trying not to laugh.

"I will not shirk my responsibilities onto my younger brother. He wanted me to write it 300 times like some damn small child."

Will suppressed a smirk and then coughed…. "So, I guess you challenged you Pa over that? How did that go down?"

"Yes, of course I tried to talk to him about it but he just said, **I'm not discussing this Adam. You WILL sit and write lines alongside your brothers unless you wish for a discussion with my belt in the barn. **Some choice eh?"

"Sounds like you father was pretty determined for you to write those lines. So I take it you agreed to do so?" asked Will.

"Yeah, but I was mighty frustrated and embarrassed. I tried telling him that writing lines was for small children and I got lectured that **'Writing lines is for naughty children, Adam. Whilst you are almost a man, son, you are not yet and, in my eyes young man you are still my child. **He said all of this in front of Hoss and Little Joe, Will!" said Adam indignantly.

"I bet that made you angry, Adam."

"Yes it did. I started writing the lines but I was so angry that I was seething inside and just lost it. I slammed my pencil down on the table so hard that it snapped in half. Of course Pa heard as he was only sitting in his favourite armchair across the room, reading his newspaper. Pa asked me if there was a problem and it was like a red rag to a bull. I don't know what really happened then, it was like I was not myself. All of my pent up frustration and anger made it to the surface in one go like a volcano.

I began ranting about how unfair it was that I had to sit writing lines like a little child, I said that I was tired of being treated like a little boy instead of a man and I cussed quite a bit. Naturally Pa was furious and he started yelling too, telling me to control my temper and such. But I couldn't do it Will I couldn't get control. I told my father, No! I wasn't going to write lines and I'm not going out to the barn either."

Will whistled through his teeth, "Wow really, do you have a death wish?"

"It gets worse Will. Pa yelled at me to be quiet and 'Now you listen to me young man. I think you are forgetting who is in charge around here. I am the Pa and I'm the one who makes the rules around here.' I of course balked at that stupidly and, told him that the others were children and that I wasn't and he angrily order me to the barn and told me to wait for him. I made some comment about that being exactly what I meant about him treating me like a child instead of a man and complained that. **Men don't get sent to the barn for a discussion with their fathers**. "

"Oh god you do have a death wish don't you, this is worse than I thought. So what happened then?"

"Pa yelled at me for defying him in front of my brothers and threatened to whip me with his belt on the bare and then drag me out to the barn. I was angry and scared but mainly embarrassed. I stormed out to the barn slamming the front door on my way in temper. Of course I knew then that if I went to the barn I was going to get the whipping of my life and that is when I completely lost my mind. I fumed about lots of stuff like 'Who does he think he is threatening me like that? Well I ain't letting him whip me that's for damn sure. Fuck it! I'm going into town to get a drink. That's what men do when their angry, they drink, rage about it and fight but they don't get sentenced to writing lines about shirking their responsibilities.' I saddled Sport and led him from the barn determined to ride into town and go to the saloon where I would get a drink and get treated like a man.

Unfortunately for me, Pa was on his way out to the barn and saw me climbing onto Sport. '**AND JUST WHERE IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING YOUNG MAN? he yelled.' **And I snapped at him. 'I'm going into town for a drink Pa. at least there I get treated like a man!' He told me to get the hell down or there would be consequences that I really wouldn't like. He was really furious, Will. He went purple and everything and I have ever seen him like that in my life. I was scared and tempted at that point to do as he said, but I just couldn't back down. Men don't get taken to the barn for a whipping!" Adam finished.

"Oh really?" Will chuckled.

Adam glared at his older friend and went to punch him, but Will easily intercepted it. "I'm sorry Adam, but do you seriously believe that men don't have any consequences for bad behaviour? Adam, I am 4 years old than you. And, I can tell you that, if I step out of line in anyway whilst living at home with my parents, I still get punished. It's part of living at home I guess, but also it's a matter of respect. I respect my father and I show that respect by obeying his rules or I accept the consequences of not obeying."

"Yeah, well, your consequences won't be physical will they?" Adam complained miserably.

"Adam, do you know the last time I felt my father's belt?" Will asked staring at his younger friend.

"No, but I bet it was a long time ago," Adam replied.

"It was in the past week Adam!"

"What? No. it can't have been, you are 22 years old! You are a man in the eyes of the law."

"I'm not lying to you, Adam. I knew that arguing with my father would probably lead to a discussion in the woodshed but I weighed up all of the options and decided that in this case it would be worth it."

"Why did you let him whip you? You are old enough to leave home, you could have refused."

"True, I could have, but then I would have had to leave home and I didn't want to do that. Besides, like I explained earlier, it is all about respect. Adam, there are always consequences in life and sometimes the chance that you might get punished is a price you have to prepared to pay. Being an adult or a man as you put it, doesn't get you out of dealing with the consequences of your actions. Being an adult means that you accept the consequences whatever they may be. You do the crime you do the time. I think that your father was actually trying to do you and you brothers a good turn by choosing a non-physical punishment this time. He obviously felt that you all need to be punished and that it was obvious to all of you that you were being punished equally.

He probably wanted you to know that he was unhappy and probably disappointed with your behaviour but didn't want to do so physically. Personally I'd rather a hand sore from writing for hours, than a backside sore from a belting or spanking."

"Oh, come on Will. Are you saying that you would have just accepted and sat writing line for hours like a little child?" said Adam doubtingly.

"Given the choices you had? Yes, damn right I would! I like sitting down. Eating standing up isn't allowed at home and, riding on a sore backside for days isn't my idea of fun."

Adam started to speak but Will interrupted, "Hold on before you say anything, Adam. I understand that it is boring and embarrassing, but so is seeing everyone watching you walking stiffly for a few days. After all, everyone in the territory knows what that means. It's not like they are going to think you might have sat on a thistle or wasps nest instead. All of the parents around here discipline their children with corporal punishment and even the Sheriff has been known to hand out a few swats to those he catches getting up to mischief. He then takes them home to their Pa's who finish the job. "

"Oh you just don't understand Will. I thought that you would, but you don't," whined Adam.

"What? You think that I don't understand what it is like to be treated as a child when you think that you are a man! Ha Ha, of course I do, I've been there! Adam, parenting isn't an easy job you know. It's not like there is some book or manual that you can read that tells you how to be a good parent. Our trouble is being the eldest we kind of get the rough end of the stick because we get used as the guinea pigs. Our parent's do what they honestly think is the right thing in a situation and it is only then that they learn whether or not it works. I bet my Pa tried out stuff that worked on him but found that it didn't work with me so he tried something else.

I had a discussion with my Ma about this a few years ago. Let me tell you a little story.

One week as few years back. I was left in charge of Tom for a few days, whilst Ma and Pa went away for to visit her mother who was sick. I think I was probably around 17. Tom was around 9. He did something wrong, I forget what now and I punished him with a spanking. He rebelled and I spanked him again as I was angry that he did exactly the same thing. The very next day he did it again and I lost my temper and spanked him again, this time on his bare backside. I spanked him so hard that he screamed but I was angry and didn't pay attention to him. When Ma got home a few days later, Tom complained that he was sore and Ma checked his backside and it was black and blue with exception of the large hard print that was still there.

Naturally Ma was furious with me and I was horrified that I had hurt my baby brother. Ma made Tom comfortable and then sent for me. I had never seen Ma that angry before and I thought I was gonna get a really bad spanking with her hairbrush and then a whipping from my Pa. At the time I really wanted my Pa to whip me good, so that I could feel better about hurting Tom. Ma stopped Pa from doing that and instead they both sat me down and talked to me. They asked me to explain what happened and then they explained what I had done wrong and how I could stop the same situation from happening again.

Ma told me that if things are not working, that I should try something else, not get angry and continue to try the same thing again and again and also to never punish anyone in anger. You know, I pleaded with my Pa to still whip me, but he told me that feeling the guilt for a little while would help me learn my lesson more than a session with his belt and he was right. He said that it was more important to get someone to learn the lesson and that the method wasn't all that important. It was then that he told me how much it hurts him to punish Tom and I, especially when it is physically but that he does so because he loves us and so is prepared to suffer his own consequences to get the lesson or message across.

So you see Adam, we don't always know what is the best way for us to learn our lessons. Our parents don't always choose the best method the first time either, but we have to respect them enough to accept the consequences they choose when we break the rules. Breaking their rules that they set to keep us safe or to help us become good people, means that we have to accept the consequences too. "

Adam sat on the rock poking at the ground absent-mindedly with a stick whilst Will spoke. "So what you are saying Will, is that, I should just shut up and accept any punishment given to me, even if I think it is only one usually given to a child?"

"Yes! Adam, I know that you love and respect your father but you need to show him that you respect him. If you behave as a child like you did earlier by storming off, you should expect to be treated like one. If however you act like a man then eventually he will see that and treat you as one. Your actions today only serve to prove to him that you are not yet a man. So you need to prove to him that you will accept his discipline as a man and not a child.

Remember what I said earlier? Being a man means accepting the consequences of your actions. If you are wrong then you must accept that and whatever the consequences are: that includes, restrictions on your movements, being physically punished or if necessary, writing lines, essays or copying out pages of bible verses for hours like my Ma used to make me."

Sigh, "So I should just go home and apologise and accept whatever my father wants to give me as a punishment?"

"Yep, just that. I'm sorry Adam but I think that this is the only option you've got, unless you want to leave the ranch and strike out on your own. You don't want to do that do you?"

"No! Not yet at least, although I might want to rethink that when my father is finished with me," grumbled Adam.

"It will be OK Adam. I have faith that you father will be fair and so should you. Yes you might be sore for a few days, but I bet that you will feel better about everything and you might even prove to your father that you are more of a man than he thinks."

"Yeah, maybe. I guess you are right Will. I just ain't looking forwards to the 'discussion' in between," Adam said sadly.

"Do you want some moral support? I'll come with you back to the ranch if you want. Perhaps with me there your father will be distracted enough to let you apologise before he drags you off to the barn. At least if you get the apology in first, you have a fighting chance of him seeing that you are being earnest and acting maturely. It might also mitigate any level of punishment he has in mind."

"You really would be prepared to go back to the ranch with me? What about your Pa? Won't you be in trouble if you are not back for supper?"

"Nah, Ma will put mine in the warmer under the oven. And I'll explain everything when I get back. Tom's on restriction not me. All my parents ask of me is that if I am not going to be home by a certain time that I let them know. Pa already knows I am with you and he will be OK. Ma will probably be a bit put out, but she will accept my apology for not letting her know in advance because I don't make this a habit.

By the way, it's just a suggestion. But if it were me in your shoes; I would call your father sir, all the while, whilst you are talking to him and make sure that you look him in the eye at all times. Apologise earnestly and don't try and give any excuses for your actions. Then say clearly that you will accept any and all consequences like a man."

Adam groaned, "I'm not going to be able to sit for a week am I?" he said as he swung up into the saddle.

"I think that's probably a given, but going back now and facing up to things is more manly than running away and staying in town." said Will as he mounted up too.

* * *

Adam and Will trotted alongside each other chatting about the things that they wanted to do as they grew older. Adam had wanted to ride in silence but Will wouldn't let him as he could see that Adam was worrying about what would happen on their return to the ranch.

Will told Adam that he wanted to have a small holding in the future and that he was looking to get away from farming in the field. He told Adam that he wanted to try and get work on a ranch nearby so that he could work with cattle and horses to gain some experience. At that Adam suggested that Will speak to his father about joining them at the Ponderosa for the next cattle drive. Will agreed that he would speak to his own father before asking Adam's if he could do with an extra hand.

Then Will spoke about finding a wife and settling down soon. Adam asked Will if he already had a sweetheart but Will informed him that he did not.

When it was Adam's turn he told Will all about Marie's wish that he attend college in Boston. Adam told Will that he still had dreams of learning to be an architect but that he wasn't looking to leave the ranch yet. Maybe I'll go in a few years when Hoss is a little older and can care for Joe and help out on the ranch more he told Will.

All too soon for Adam the ranch came into view and Adam's face paled and his throat became dry. About a couple of hundred yards from the gate Adam pulled Sport up. It took Will a few moment s to realise that he was talking to himself and that Adam was not alongside him. And he stopped, turned and led his horse back to meet Adam.

"Nervous?" he asked.

Adam nodded, "More like terrified. You weren't there to see my father's face," he said gulping in lungful's of air, and feeling faint. His heart began thumping hard inside his chest.

"Calm yourself Adam. Slow your breathing down, take slow deep breaths. That's it, keep breathing slowly and deeply." He coaxed. "Better now?"

Adam felt his heart, that had been racing, slow a little and it stopped thumping so hard against his chest walls and the nausea he had felt started to fade. He concentrated hard on inhaling and exhaling steadily and his head began clearing.

"That's right Adam, you are doing really well. It's just a panic attack Adam. I know that you are scared but you need to stay calm throughout this. If you feel the panic coming on again dig your nails into your hand, it always worked for me.

Look, you can practically predict what you think your father's reactions will be and it will be no good if you get angry and rage at him again. So remember to keep breathing and try and try to stay calm." Will patted Adam on the shoulder, "You'll come through this Adam."

Will received a weak smile in return. Sigh, "I'm OK now, thanks Will. I can do this. But let's go before I change my mind again."

"Remember what I said Adam, make sure that you look your father in the eye and call him sir all of the time. Be honest and sincere in your apology without making excuses and accept the consequences without complaint."

Adam bit his lip, nodded and the two boys resumed their journey to the ranch.


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's Note: Thank you to all my reviewers, it seems that I have a lot more guest reviewers of late and I want to say how grateful I am that you are reading and reviewing. And to all my regulars, I cannot thank you enough for sticking with the story and I will reply to the reviews just as soon as I get the chance. **

**I want to make a special mention in this chapter to my awesome beta. I know that I have been driving her completely nuts of late and you guys have her to thank for helping me stay on track when my brain goes off in a weird direction. LLOTR you are the best!**

**This chapter contains spanking discipline of a teenager. If this concerns you please do not read any further and if you do, please remember the story is set in a time where this is the norm so don't complain about it. I am just trying to keep the story authentic.**

* * *

Adam trotted into the courtyard with Will by his side. Risking a glance to the front door, Adam noticed Ben sitting on the porch on the wooden bench. Hoss was on one side of him, Little Joe on the other and, Ben had his arms around both boys. Adam's throat went dry as he waited for the yelling to start or Ben to at least storm off the porch and come and drag him down from Sport. When nothing happened, he dismounted, as did Will and then they led their horses to the corral fence, tying them both up to the rail.

Swallowing hard, Adam wiped his now sweaty hands on his jeans and, turning he walked the 20 or so feet across the yard to stand just off the porch, in front of his father. At first Adam hung his head and stood silently, that is, until there was a loud "huh hmm" from behind him from Will.

Adam nodded his head in acknowledgement of his friends chiding and he raise his head up and looked at his father. He stood up straight, squared his shoulders and the rest of his body into an attention type stance. Taking a deep breath, he focused on the house wall just above his father's head as he feared seeing the disappointment in Ben's eyes.

"Sir, I want to apologise for my behaviour earlier today. I am extremely sorry. I was rude and disrespectful towards you. I was angry at the way that I felt I was being treated, but that is no excuse for treating you the way I did." Adam paused, looked down at the ground for a moment and he took in another deep cleansing breath, steeling himself for what he was about to add. "Sir, I understand that my behaviour was completely unacceptable. It was not very adult like, or a good example to set for my younger brothers, in the way to behave when you are angry. I stand before you, ready and willing, to accept any and all consequences you deem fit." Adam sighed and then he waited, nervously, trying to stand straight and still, even though all he wanted to do was run into the house.

Ben looked at Adam and inwardly his heart leapt. _It seems he is more mature than I thought. It took guts to say that, I am not sure that I would have been so brave in his place. I am sure that he probably expected me to be furious when he returned._

Ben unhooked his arms slowly from around each of his younger son's in turn. He then leant over and whispered in Hoss' ear, "Please take Little Joe inside and wash up for supper, son."

"Yes pa." Hoss replied quietly.

Ben stood up and Hoss smiled weakly at Adam from behind his father's back. As soon as Ben stepped forwards, Hoss gathered Little Joe up into his arms, "Come on Joe, let's go wash-up, it'll be supper time soon."

Little Joe allowed himself to be picked up and the two younger boys disappeared into the house. Ben waited for the front door to close, before he crossed the porch and, stepping down he stood in front of his eldest, who was standing at attention still but very clearly sweating. Ben reached out and saw Adam flinch but he remained still, then Ben placed his right hand on said son's left shoulder. Ben gave it a slight squeeze and gently said, "Thank you for your apology son. I am proud of you for having the guts to realise that you were wrong and apologise like a man. I am glad that you saw sense and came back so soon. I would have been worried if you had remained in town overnight. It will be supper time soon. Go and tend to your horse and wash- up for supper. We will speak about your behaviour later."

Ben waited for Adam to nod his ascent and reply with a quiet, "Yes, sir", and he patted the young man on the arm and smiled.

Ben then turned to Will, "Good evening William. It is good to see you, even in these circumstances. Thank you for talking my son into doing the right thing and coming home. You will join us for supper won't you?"

"Thank you, Mr. Cartwright, but I will be in even more trouble than I already am with my mother if I do not eat the supper that she has no doubt prepared for me. However, I certainly wouldn't say no to a cup of coffee before I depart." Will stated, brushing the trail dust from his clothes.

"Of course. Do come in. Adam….please water Will's horse while you are out here will you?" Ben called out to his retreating son. "Come Will, let's go and get you that cup of coffee," said Ben leading the way into the house.

Ben lead Will over to the armchairs by the fireplace and gestured to one, "Please take a seat Will. Hop Sing!" he called out.

A few moments later, the old Chinese cook bustled into the room, "You call Hop Sing, Mr. Cartlight?" he asked.

"Yes, Hop Sing. Coffee for 3 please," replied Ben.

"Yes Mr. Cartlight. You want supper too? Supper nearly ready. I'm going to make Hot Beef and Chicken sandwiches and some fresh relishes. I also make doughnuts and ice cream for dessert."

"I am sure that we will be ready for supper shortly, Hop Sing, but if you could just bring the coffee for now. Are you sure that you do not want to join us Will? Hop Sing's relish is legendary there is one in particular that is wonderfully fruity and spicy and really enhances the meat in the sandwiches, plus his doughnuts are the best in the territory!" said Ben winking at Will.

"Hmm, well now, if you put it like that Mr. Cartwright, I am not so sure that I can resist. Thank you sir, I would like to take you up on your offer. I'll just have to see if I can't manage Ma's later tonight or their will be hell to pay." Will said smiling.

"Oh I don't think that a growing lad like you will have too much trouble managing two suppers in one night," chuckled Ben.

Ben turned to Hop Sing, "Could you prepare for one extra at supper tonight. But we will take the coffee first please."

"OK Mr. Cartlight. I go bring coffee and make extra sandwiches," Hop Sing said, as he hurried off to get the coffee.

Will looked up at Ben's playful chiding, "I might just have to manage two suppers, sir. Pa may not mind me missing supper occasionally but Ma… well that's another matter entirely. She might not be so forgiving if I fail to eat the supper she has prepared." Will laughed.

"Yes mothers are often upset when they slave over a meal and it's not eaten," Ben leant forwards a little and said, "Chinese cooks behave the same way too , so make sure that you don't waste anything," he said conspiratorially winking. Both Ben and Will laughed heartily but hid their mirth, when a few moments later Hop Sing came out of the kitchen with a tray laden with cups and a pot of coffee.

Hop Sing frowned at the two men hiding their mouths, wondering just what they found so funny. Placing the tray down on the coffee table he said, "Supper ready 10 minutes, Mr. Cartlight."

Ben regained his composure, "Thank you Hop Sing, we'll be ready." Hop Sing nodded and after giving Will a quick glare, as the younger man was still trying to control his mirth, he went back to his kitchen.

Will watched the cook return through the kitchen door and he shook his head in amusement, "Do you think he knew what we were laughing about, Mr. Cartwright?" he asked.

"Yes probably, not much gets past him. Oh he'll fuss about it a bit in his kitchen, but he knows that it is all in jest. Hop Sing is as much a member of this family as anyone else and he has lived with the boys and I teasing him on many occasions. Trust me he gets his own back often enough." Said Ben smiling.

Ben poured Will and himself a cup of coffee and passed a cup to the younger man. "There's sugar and cream or milk if you like it William. Please help yourself. I take mine black and the boys always tell me I overdo the milk and sugar so I leave it for people to serve themselves now," said Ben, gesturing to the tray.

"I take mine black too; sir, but I do like a little sugar in it. Would you pass me the sugar please?" Will asked.

Ben put his cup down and passed Will the sugar bowl and a tea spoon, waited for Will to serve himself two spoonful's of sugar and then Ben accepted the sugar bowl and returned it to the tray. Sitting back down in his favourite chair, Ben sipped gratefully at his coffee, "William, before Adam comes in. I want to thank you for being such a good friend to him. You seem to be a good influence on my son, and I am grateful that he has you to rely on."

"Thank you for your kind words, Mr. Cartwright. I consider Adam a good friend. Though I do think of him more like a younger brother. Kind of like Hoss is to Adam, I guess. I love my younger brother Tom, but there is a big age gap between us. Adam and I are nearer in age and we have similar outlooks. I hope I am not speaking out of turn Mr. Cartwright, but I want you to know that Adam is a fine young man, responsible and caring to all around him and he clearly gets that from you, sir. I know that Adam is someone I can always rely on in a situation and I try to be there for him in the same way."

"He still has some growing up to do William." Ben stated quietly.

"Yes, sir he does, but he acts maturely and responsibly most of the time, sometimes much more than our other friends around his age," replied Will.

"William, are you trying to defend his actions today?" asked Ben sternly as he looked at Will with his eyebrow raised.

"No sir. I only know what Adam has told me of the events of today and I am not here to speak up for him or defend his actions. Only you and he know what happened and it is not for me to interfere, but I would like you to understand that he is trying to be the man you want him to be."

"I understand, William and I thank you for saying that. Adam and I will work everything out; you don't have to worry about him. I love my son and will do anything to make things right between us. Now, if you don't mind I would rather we do not discuss this further. Let us just enjoy our coffee!"

Will nodded and swallowed the bile that had pooled in his mouth. "Yes sir, I apologise if I've spoken out of turn."

"It's fine, son. I know you are concerned about your friend. No offence has been taken but I do not want to discuss this further, understand?"

"Yes Mr. Cartwright."

Ben smiled at the younger man and sipped at his coffee. _Adam, I sure hope you realise what a good friend you have in William. _

* * *

Adam came in the front door and put his hat on the sideboard and hung up his gun belt. Crossing the room he neared Ben and Will, "Is there any coffee, I'm parched?" he said not looking at his father.

"Yes, son, there should be, it might be a bit cool but it should be drinkable. Hop Sing said supper will be ready in a few minutes and he should have some freshly brewed by then. Have you washed up outside?" he asked knowing that Adam hadn't.

Adam poured himself a cup of luke warm coffee and took a swig, frowning at the taste of the cooled coffee. Drinking the entire cup he shook his head, "No sir not yet. I'll head up now; shall I call Hoss and Joe?"

"Yes please son. William, why don't we go and sit at the table." Said Ben standing up.

Adam took off and hurried up the stairs to wash up, whilst Ben and Will adjoined to the dining table.

After quickly dusting himself down properly and washing his hands and face, Adam headed to his young brothers room and knocked on the half opened door. Poking his head around the door he called out, "Hoss, Little Joe, Pa's says to come down for supper. Joe? Do you want me to carry you down?"

"Adam, is Pa mad at you?" asked Little Joe softly.

"Yeah, Joe. I deserve it though. I'm sorry little brother if you got scared when Pa started shouting. I never meant for him to get so mad. You forgive me?"

"Uh huh, I was scared Adam. Is pa gonna give you a whipping?" the youngest Cartwright asked.

"Probably, but don't you go worrying about it Joe. I'll be OK. Now, you want me to carry you down stairs?"

"Yes," replied Little Joe.

"Come on then buddy," said Adam walking to the bed and scooping up his little brother. "Coming Hoss?"

"Yeah, Adam I'm right behind ya," replied Hoss.

The three boys made their way down the stairs and crossed the room. Taking their usual places at the table, just as Hop Sing entered from the kitchen, carrying a large tray laden with chicken and beef thick cut sandwiches. On the table already were jars of Hop Sing's pickles and relishes, each with its own spoon. A fresh pot of coffee had already been made and brought out and there was a large jug of lemonade for the younger boys. Hop Sing put the plates of sandwiches on the table and then returned to his kitchen.

"Mmm, chicken and beef sandwiches and relishes and pickles," muttered Hoss as he sniffed the air savouring the smells of the hot meat in the sandwiches.

Ben shook his head and smiled, _A day like we've all had and nothing can distract Hoss from his food!_

"I believe it is my turn to say grace," said Ben bowing his head and 4 others did the same. "Lord, we thank thee for this food that you bring to this table. For the health and strength of family, through the good times and the bad. And may you continue to share your love and grace with those here and afar. Amen."

"Amen" was repeated around the table.

Ben lifted the plate of beef sandwiches and offered them to Will who was sitting on his left side, "Beef sandwich, Will?"

"Yes sir, thank you," said Will helping himself to one of the huge sandwiches that smelt so good.

"Try a variety of the relishes and pickles, Will. Hop Sing make them all himself, but mind the green tomato chutney. It is best on sampled on chicken but it has quite a kick," said Ben.

"OK boys, dig in," said Ben, pleased that his children had waited for their guest to take some food first.

The meal passed pleasantly. Will chatting happily about his family and working on the farm with Ben and, Adam managed to join in with the conversation without feeling awkward. Hoss and little Joe interjected the odd question about the farms animals. But then they lost interest in the adult conversation and instead started talking amongst themselves about the comic that Little Joe's friends had brought him the other day.

The sandwiches were all devoured heartily with various amounts of relish, chutney and pickles. Hop Sing brought out fresh coffee for the adults and removed the plates. After asking who wanted doughnuts and ice cream and getting 5 replies that they all did, he bustled out with the tray of empty plates. Returning 5 minutes later with 5 bowls of ice cream and, a large plate of doughnuts.

"Mr. Cartwright, that was one of the best Sunday supper's I've had in a long time. You were right, that green tomato chutney sure does have a kick. You should get Hop Sing to sell that, in town in the mercantile. My father would certainly like to try it. Ma tries to spice things up for him as he likes spicy food but she doesn't really like spices all that much herself, as they make her sneeze. I am sure that she and many others would love to not have to go through all that each time Pa fancies something spicy."

"Well, William, perhaps I can get Hop Sing to make you up some for your father. Adam can bring it by one afternoon, but I am not sure if he will want to sell it in town."

"Thank you Mr. Cartwright. I'm sure that my ma and pa would appreciate a jar. Well sir, I appreciate your hospitality but I think I should get going before the light goes."

"OK William, it was good to see you. Adam, would you like to see your friend off please." Ben asked.

"Sure Pa." Adam replied.

Adam, Will and Ben rose from the table. Ben shook Will's hand and Will bade goodbye to Hoss and Little Joe before he and Adam left the house.

* * *

"You did well, earlier with you apology, Adam," said Will mounting his horse.

Adam, put his hand up and Will shook it, "Thanks Will. For everything. I don't know when I will be able to get away from the ranch, but I owe you. Perhaps we can go for a beer or lunch in town."

"You don't owe me anything but your friendship, Adam Cartwright. I know that if ever I need you, you will be there! I hope that your Pa isn't too hard on you, Adam and, that you can forgive him for treating you as a boy occasionally. He is trying not too Adam, I can tell. Well, I've got to be going now. Perhaps we can go fishing at the lake with our brothers one afternoon. Take care my friend," said Will and raising his hand in the air in to wave, he trotted from the yard.

Adam waved Will off the ranch and took a deep breath. _Well I better go and face the music I guess! _Adam turned on his heels and he returned to the house.

When Adam walked in, he found Ben sitting in his armchair, with little Joe sitting on his lap. Ben was holding the Grimm's Fairy Tales story book and was reading one of the stories to Little Joe in his soft baritone voice. Hoss was lying on the sofa, reading Little Joe's comic.

Adam smiled at the scene; it was heart-warming to see Ben being just a loving father. Adam walked over and sat down in the other armchair. Ben glanced up from his reading and saw Adam's anxious face and he sighed. _I know that you are nervous son, I am too, and I know that I have to punish you but I am not looking forwards to it either._

"OK Joseph, bed time now, we'll finish this story tomorrow night," he told the little boy on his lap.

"Aw Pa, do I have to go to bed, I'm not tired," said Little Joe stifling a yawn.

"Yes you are, and Doctor Paul will be here shortly to check on your bandages. Come on let's go upstairs and get you ready for bed. Hoss, you have 30 minutes, if you want to, you may give your brother a game or two of checkers."

"Really? Thanks Pa. How about it Adam, you wanta play checkers?" Hoss asked.

"Sure Hoss. Set the board up." Replied Adam, glancing up at his father and silently thanking him for the distraction.

Ben stood up with Little Joe in his arms. "Adam, please send the doctor straight up when he arrives and ask Hop sing to make us some coffee. I'm sure that the doctor will want some when he arrives."

"Yes, sir."

Ben put his hand on Adam's shoulder lightly when he passed, letting him know that he understood his nerves.

* * *

Ben helped Little Joe undress and gave him a quick wash down with a cloth. Picking a fresh cotton night shirt from the dresser he pulled it gently over Little Joe's bandaged head and kissed the little boys cheek softly, "There, all set. After the doctor has checked your bandage you can settle down for the night."

"Pa?"

"Yes Joseph?" answered Ben, sitting Little Joe on his lap whilst he sat on the boy's bed.

"Are you still mad at Adam?" asked Little Joe snuggling into his father's chest.

"No son, not really, " Ben answered honestly.

"Are you mad at Hoss and I for not finishing our lines?"

"No, Joseph, it wasn't your fault and besides, you can complete them in the morning," Ben said smiling to himself.

"Pa!" exclaimed the young boy indignantly, pushing himself away from his father.

"I'm sorry son, but you were naughty getting out of the wagon, weren't you?" Ben said, lifting little Joe's chin so he could look into his eyes.

"Yes sir."

"Well there you are then. You disobeyed me and your punishment to make things right is to write me some lines so that you remember what to do next time. When they are complete then we can forget all about it." Just then Ben heard the sound of a buggy being driven into the yard. "Sounds like the doctor is here. I want you to be good for papa and do as the doctor tells you. Hopefully changing the bandages today should not take long. Do you want papa to stay with you whilst the doctor does it?"

"Yes."

"OK, and then its bed time and I want you to go straight to sleep; it's been a long day, clear?"

"Yes Pa."

"Good boy."

A couple of minutes passed and then there was a knock on the bedroom door, "Come in Paul." Called Ben.

The doctor entered the room and crossed to Little Joe's bed, putting his black doctor's bag down on the floor. Grabbing the wooden chair from the desk he placed it in front of Little Joe's Ben. "Well know, how my favourite patient today. You look pretty well Joe."

Ben turned Little Joe around on his lap so that Paul could examine him properly. "I feel better, Dr Paul."

"Really? Well Joe that's good to hear. Have you been in any pain today?" the doctor asked.

"No, sir."

"Good. Can I check you over please?"

Little Joe sat still whilst the doctor looked in his eyes, checked his pulse, listened to his heart and lungs and felt around his head and neck. Joe never flinched once and his heart and pulse were normal. "Very good, Joe. It seems there is no fever or infection Ben. The tenderness he had around his neck is no longer there, so I think I should just change his bandage and I can probably leave it for two days before I have to do it again. Joe needs to rest still but I am happy for him to walk around inside. But no running around or jumping on things young man, do you hear me?" the doctor admonished Little Joe.

"Yes sir, can I play with my soldiers on the floor?"

The doctor laughed, "yes, Joe, but no climbing under the bed or anything. You cannot bang your head again. Now sit still whilst I change the bandage."

Ben held little Joe whilst the doctor cut off the old bandage, wiped the stitches carefully and replaced the bandage with a new one. The doctor was extremely pleased to see that the area around he stitches was almost normal. _I think that they can come out the next time I am out here. _"All done, Joe. Ben, I sure could do with some coffee."

"I already asked Adam to get Hop Sing to put on a fresh pot as soon as you arrived Paul. Let me just settle Little Joe down and I'll join you downstairs. You go down now and Adam will keep you company. Please could you send Hoss up to bed?"

"Sure Ben. Goodnight Joe."

"Night doctor Paul."

The doctor left the boys room with his bag and Ben stood up and turning, he lowered his youngest onto the bed. Little Joe lay down and placed his head on the pillow, whilst Ben pulled the covers up and tucked him in. "I'm very proud of you Joseph, for sitting still whilst the doctor checked you over. Good night my son, sleep tight. I love you." said Ben as he kissed the top of Little Joe's head.

"Ahhh, goodnight pa," yawned Little Joe.

Ben settled out into the hall just as Hoss came slowly up the stairs. Ben pulled his middle son into a hug, "Good night son, I love you."

"Goodnight pa, I love you too," replied Hoss.

* * *

Ben returned downstairs to find Adam and the doctor chatting whilst drinking their coffee. Half a plate of doughnuts was on the coffee table and an empty bowl and spoon lay on the tray.

"Oh so, I see that you were lucky enough to get some ice cream and doughnuts, Paul."

"Yes, it was kind of Hop Sing to save me some, don't you think? He said that he kept some back, just for me as he knew I would be out tonight to change Little Joe's bandages," chuckled the doctor.

"Oh did he? Well that was probably a good idea as Hoss would have finished off the ice cream himself if he had known there was more available." Ben laughed as he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down in his red armchair.

"So Paul, tell me how is my youngest really doing?" asked Ben.

"Well he is recovering amazingly quickly Ben; I was a little concerned that I might be coming out to treat an infection today. But it seems that cleaning the wound yesterday did the trick. In fact I think that I will be able to take the stitches out the next time I come. As I said I can see that Joe is recovering well and, he is getting that twinkle of mischief back in his eye. Confining him too much now, will only lead him to rebelling and probably hurting himself further. So I am happy to suggest that you let him walk about in the house and play quietly, but he will still need to be watched closely. I have already spoken to Hop Sing and he will keep a look out for any signs of fever. I will come out again in two days to take the stitches out and change the bandages again. If there is a problem though, please get someone to fetch me. Do you have anything else to ask of me?"

"No, thank you, Paul. It is good news. I will allow Joseph to play in the house, but I take it you still need him to rest often?" Ben asked.

"Yes, Ben, he will need to rest, but I will let you decide how often. You know Joe and you can gage when he needs a nap. Well I must say good evening gentlemen, but it has been a long day and I want to get some rest."

"Of course, Paul, let me see you out," said Ben and he stood up and followed the doctor to the door. The doctor grabbed his hat and coat and said goodbye to Adam and Ben escorted him out to the waiting buggy. "Thanks for everything, Paul."

"It's no trouble, Ben. Hey are you OK? You look worn out."

"I'm fine, thank you Paul. It's just been a very long day and I've not slept well for a few days and it is catching up with me a little. I will get an early night and I will feel better in the morning I'm sure. Have a safe journey back to town."

"Thank you Ben. I'll see you in a few days."

* * *

As soon as Ben stepped back into the house.

"Pa can we have our discussion in the barn tonight?" asked Adam not looking up from his seat on the blue armchair.

"Son, it's been a long and stressful day, are you sure that you want to extend it?" asked Ben sighing deeply.

"Please Pa? I'm tired too, but I don't want to go to sleep worrying about it and I need to have your forgiveness or I won't be able to sleep at all," replied Adam.

"Son, you already have my forgiveness. I forgave you as soon as you apologised." Ben went and crouched down in front of his eldest. Adam refused to look at his father, so Ben put his hand under the younger man's chin and lifted it gently so that he looked at him, "Adam," he began. "I meant what I said earlier. I am very proud of you for coming back when you did and for apologising like a man. It took a lot of guts for you to do that and it meant a lot to me."

"I know Pa, but I still feel guilty and I know that you still have to punish me. I understand and expect it. I don't think I could stand it if Hoss and Joe were witness to my punishment and as they are now in bed I think that it would be best if we just get it over with."

"Adam, your brothers were there when you lost your temper and when you returned and apologised, they will not respect you any less by knowing that you have been punished. I had thought though, that I would save you the embarrassment of facing them for a few hours, by getting Bill to take them into town for the morning."

"Thanks Pa, but I'd really prefer to get it over tonight. If that's ok?"

Ben sighed and nodded, "OK son, let's go out to the barn and get this unpleasant business over with. And Adam?"

"Sir?"

"When I say it is over and done with, it is over and done with. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Pa."

Ben stood and Adam followed him through the house and out the door to the barn.

* * *

"Take a seat on that hay bale son," said Ben pointing to said hay bale. Adam did as he was bid and Ben stood in front of him, "OK son, before I punish you for your appalling behaviour, I want you to explain what was going on in your head this afternoon. I need to understand why you behaved the way that you did."

Adam explained in a slow and clear voice how he had become upset and angry at his father for treating him as a child in front of his younger brothers. He told him that although initially he had agreed to the punishment, that he was seething internally. Adam explained that he found himself looking at his brothers sitting there writing their lines and he was comparing their ages. And, then it hit him that they might respect him less in the future, if they could see that their father thought that he wasn't old enough to be treated any differently than them.

"You leave me in charge when you go away on business, Pa. My brothers know that and see that you trust me to run the ranch and be responsible for them, including disciplining them. But how can I expect Hoss and Little Joe to respect me as the adult in charge, if they see you treating me like a young boy when you are in charge?" He said sadly and without malice.

Ben shook his head; _I never meant that to happen, oh god have I really humiliated Adam in front of his brothers. _

Ben coughed, "Adam, I am sorry that you felt that I humiliated you in front of your brothers. It was not my intention to do so. I'll be honest with you now; I was extremely disappointed that you all disobeyed my orders at church, including the unspoken ones. You all knew that Joseph was to stay in the wagon or with you or I. However I really did not want to have to discipline you with another talk in the barn. I knew you and Hoss were still suffering from our last discussion and, the ride to church and sitting on the hard wooden pews must have reignited your discomfort. The reverend was not the only one to notice you struggling to sit still.

That is why I went for a walk, son. I needed to calm down and I wanted some advice from a good friend. I was looking for a way to punish you three that was not physical and Bill came to your rescue. It was he that suggested that I get you all to write lines. It is not normally something I would use as a punishment, but Bill reminded me that it is an effective punishment often used by other parents and at the school. I was doubtful at first, but he convinced me that it would work if I was careful to choose the correct phrase for you to write out. I think that in choosing the lines for the younger two, I was correct but I may have made things worse for you with the line that I gave you. So I am prepared to accept that it was partially my fault that you felt I was humiliating you.

I admit that Bill and I both felt that you might baulk at the idea of writing lines, but Bill reassured me that if I threatened a 'discussion' in the barn then you would be smart enough to choose to accept the lines as the lesser of two evils."

"Yeah," sighed Adam, "and then after complaining about being treated as a child. I then had to go and have a tantrum just like one," said Adam shaking his head in disgust at himself.

"Yes you did. You not only had a full blown tantrum like a 10 year old but you defied me more than once. Why?"

"I'm sorry, Pa. I don't really know why. Yeah, sure, I was angry and frustrated, but it's been years since I felt like that and openly yelled at you. When you yelled at me when I was on Sport and told me there would be severe consequences if I left, I could see that you were beyond furious. Actually Pa, I was pretty scared and I very nearly gave in; but it was like at that moment I was possessed by someone else and I couldn't just give in and back down or you would continue to treat me like a child."

"I figured as much. I was so angry at you defying me, son. I was determined to saddle 'Buck' and ride out after you and give you the worst damn tanning of your life, at the side of the road if I had to. But luckily for both of us, Bill came into the barn and stopped me from doing so and I am glad that he did. Adam…. I do not want there to be any barriers between us, son. I know that you are growing up and I am going to have to learn to step back and let you find your own way in the world and make your mistakes. But son, you have to understand that you are my child and that I love you with all of my heart and that there is always going to be a part of me that will always see you as my little boy. One day you will be lucky enough I hope, to have your own children and you will see for yourself just how hard it is."

Ben paused, took a few deep breaths and sighed again before continuing, "Adam, I will promise you that I will try harder to treat you more like an adult in front of your brothers. Will you try and meet me half-way? I need you to not get angry at me. If you truly feel that I am treating you badly, then I want you to talk to me about it rather than rant and rave. I can't promise that I will always agree with your point of view but I promise to listen. Can you do that for me please, son?" Ben said as he laid both of his hands on Adam's shoulders.

"Yes, sir. I'll try," said Adam looking up earnestly into Ben's deep brown eyes.

"That's all I ask, son. Right then, I suppose we had better get the unpleasant part of this 'discussion' over with. Please stand up."

Adam stood and Ben took his place on the hay bale. "As you behaved like a child, Adam. I am going to punish you like one. Jeans and drawers down please, son."

Adam bit his lip. _I promised Will that I would accept this, but damn it I'm embarrassed. Pa is going to spank me over his lap for Christ's sake. _He took a deep breath_, OK Adam, you can do this, just don't think about it._

Adam unbuttoned his jeans and lowered both them and his underwear down to his knees. Before stepping slightly over, so that he stood to the right of Ben's lap. Ben patted his lap and Adam lowered himself down and laid his upper half on the hay bale, whilst Ben helped him adjust himself so that his backside was exactly where Ben wanted him.

"Ready, son?" Ben asked as he laid his right hand on the firm backside in front of him.

_Not really_. Adam thought, but he lifted his head from his arms and answered "Yes, sir."

Ben raised his large, work hardened hand and, brought it down hard on Adam's right cheek, a second passed before the next one landed on the left side and Ben continued bringing down his hand in hard stinging precision, alternating sides and striking the target a little lower each time. Ben worked his ways down each buttock and then back up.

Adam buried his head in his arms and bit his lip to stop himself from making any noise. Ben was hitting as hard as he could, in determination that he would never have to go through this with his oldest again. Adam started squirming just after Ben completed his second dozen swats. _OW fuck, I've forgotten just how much a bare bottom spanking from Pa hurts and, he doesn't look like he is holding anything back._

"Stop squirming Adam, I know it hurts, it's supposed to son. Now keep still or I will spank the back of your thighs as well." Commanded Ben.

Adam tried but the burning pain in his rear was sending message to his brain, that demanded that they get away from the fire that was being set there. Adam tried to move away from the pain and was rewarded by a painful swat to each of his thighs, "I said stop squirming," said Ben.

"Ow!" Adam finally exclaimed, "Pa,….. I understand, I will not have any more tantrums." He yelled in pain.

"Oh I know you won't son. Last 10, you are doing well, son." Said Ben stopping for a moment to lift his right knee up so that he could access Adam's sit spots. _OH no, not there please, shit, shit, shit! Ah fucking hell pa that smarts._

Ben landed the last two swats as hard as he was able to, so that Adam would remember them and then he stopped and placed his stinging hand on the bright crimson bottom on his lap. "It's over son, I'm proud of you." Ben said as he rubbed large circles on the back of the younger man.

Adam pushed himself up and Ben was able to see that a few tears had escaped from the younger man's eyes and he looked very much like a very well chastised little boy at that moment. Ben could not help himself and he pulled Adam into a hug, wrapped his arms around him and rubbed at his back, "I'm sorry that I had to do that son, Please don't put me in this position again."

Adam then clung to his father and the tears began to fall. Days of lack of good sleep and anger and frustration left him and he cried his hurt out.

Ben was a little surprised at Adam's reaction to the spanking, but he silently thanked god for allowing him this moment with his son. _You may be physically a man son, but you are still my little boy and I am glad that you feel able to let go like this. _Ben rubbed Adam's back and whispered words of comfort for five minutes, all the while tears streamed from his own eyes.

It was Adam that recovered his composure the quickest. He pushed away from Ben and wiped at his eyes whilst trying to take deep breaths in between hiccupping. "I'm sorry for behaving like a baby, Pa." he sobbed.

Ben removed a handkerchief from his pocket and he handed it to his son, before he wiped at his own eyes with his hand. "Don't be silly, son. It is perfectly normal to cry when you are in pain and never be afraid to do so when you are amongst family. I will never think any less of you for crying when you are in pain, physically or emotionally." Ben said sniffing back his tears.

Adam accepted his father's handkerchief gratefully and wiped his eyes. "OK," he whispered.

The two men stood there, for a few moments, before Adam realised that he was standing upright with his jeans and underwear still at his knees and he blushed. Ben noticed and he said, "Son, you can get dressed now."

"But Pa, I was expecting a whipping."

"Adam, it is over. You are forgiven for everything that has happened and your slate is now wiped clean."

Adam bent down and pulled up his underwear and jeans. Wincing as the clothing intensified the pain. "So you are not gonna whip me as well?" he asked.

"No son, I think you have had enough. Don't you?" Ben hugged Adam tightly and Adam returned the hug, neither man able to speak this time.

"Come on, son. Let's get back to the house and hopefully we can both get a good night's sleep."


	42. Chapter 42

Adam came down to breakfast the next morning with a little trepidation. For the first time in a week, he had fallen asleep almost as soon as his head had hit the pillow. It was only when he woke this morning that he rediscovered the burning sting in his hind quarters and remembered the embarrassment of the previous night's chastisement.

Getting up and then washed, shaved and dressed, he winced as he pulled up his pants, the rough cotton inflaming the sting that his father had instilled with his bare hand. Sighing, Adam carded his hands through his hair and after taking a few deep breaths he left his room to walk down to breakfast.

After carefully walking down the stairs, he saw that the other two boys were already sitting at the table with their father and they seemed to be all chatting amiably. "Morning Pa, Hoss, Joe. Am I late?" he asked.

"No, son. Joseph was up early and woke Hoss up and I decided that as they were up early that we should all come downstairs. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes sir, better than I have in days. And you?"

"Yes me too. I don't think I was awake for more than a few minutes when I retired last night. I found the book I was reading on the floor instead of the nightstand when I woke up. Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yes sir," replied Adam feeling hungry but really not wanting to be sitting whilst he ate. Pulling out his chair to sit down, Adam was surprised to find a soft feather cushion has been placed on his seat. Looking up Adam saw his father wink and gestured that he sat. Adam lowered himself down onto the chair slowly and found that the cushion gave quite a measure of relief, even though it was still uncomfortable, he was grateful for the reprieve.

Adam wiggled a little to try and find a comfortable sitting position, trying to do so that it was not too obvious to his younger brothers. Ben poured Adam a cup of coffee and stood to pass it to him. Adam accepted it gratefully, his hand lingering a little at his father's touch.

"Hop Sing?" Ben yelled.

The cook appeared a moment later through the kitchen door.

"Yes Mr. Cartlight?"

"We are ready for breakfast now."

"OK, Mr. Cartlight, I bring food out. Boys like breakfast today, I make pancakes!"

"Oh Boy, pancakes!" said Hoss and Little Joe together.

Hop Sing returned to the table two minutes later, with a tray laden with piles of large fluffy pancakes. Maple syrup, strawberry conserve, lemons and a pot of cane sugar were also on the tray, along with a jug of cold milk.

Hop Sing placed the tray down and unloaded it. "You want more coffee. Mr. Cartlight?"

"Yes, please Hop Sing," Ben replied and the Chinese cook smiled and hurried off to brew some more coffee.

Ben smiled at the boys around the table and bowed his head. "Lord we thank you for your bountiful gifts this day. Thank you also for providing my son with a good friend who had the good sense to bring him home to me yesterday. Please tell my children that I love them with all of my heart and tell my eldest, that although I may not always show it, I am extremely proud of the man that he is becoming. Amen."

"Amen." Muttered the three young men at the table, before they all looked at each other and then their father who smiled at each of them.

"Thank you pa," muttered Adam as he looked up into his father's eyes and received a wink.

"OK then let's eat, those pancakes look divine and I'm hungry." Ben said as he stuck his fork into the pile of pancakes and, capturing two of them, he put them on his plate.

The younger two boys played swords with their forks as they tried to outdo each other whilst trying to load their plates with the light fluffy pancakes and Ben and Adam laughed at them whilst they did so. Hoss was careful to let Little Joe win on occasion.

Plates filled with 6 pancakes each, the younger boys proceeded to cover their pancakes with maple syrup in Hoss' case and strawberry conserve in Little Joe's.

After the younger two had loaded their plates, Adam speared two pancakes and put them on his plate. Selecting a cut in half lemon and some sugar, he squeezed the lemon on the pancake and then sprinkled sugar over the top.

Everyone around the table agreed that the pancakes were superb and that Hop Sing really was the best cook in the world.

Eventually all of the pancakes were consumed and the younger children drank their milk whilst Adam and Ben sipped at the fresh coffee Hop Sing had brought out. Ben rubbed at his belly and sighed contentedly, _What a wonderful breakfast and I do feel so much more like myself today. Adam seems to be OK in himself; at least he is not avoiding my gaze. I'm sure that he is sore but he is not holding a grudge about his punishment. Hoss is looking well and even Joseph is more like his old self. I hope that the good mood and feelings are here to stay. I'm going to make the boys finish their lines this morning before they leave the table. I think that since I was not in a very good frame of mind yesterday that I was probably a little harsh, so I am going to half the amount and explain why each person has a particular line to write._

Ben finished his coffee and then coughed out loud, "Huh hum… Boys, I want to talk to you all so if you could be quiet for a moment."

"Pa, before you say anything, may I speak?" asked Adam.

"You may."

"Thank you. Hoss. Little Joe. I owe you both an apology. Yesterday I acted as a damn pig-headed fool…."

"Language, please Adam!"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry that just slipped out. It won't happen again though."

"See that it doesn't son."

Adam nodded, "Yes sir."

"As I was saying boys, everything that happened at the church and afterwards was my fault. I was angry at you both as well as our father.

Little Joe, I was angry at you for climbing down from the wagon and angering Pa. Hoss, I was angry at you for not doing as I asked you too and I was angry at Pa, for yelling at the 3 of us in public. I was so very embarrassed about being chewed out in front of our friends and neighbours as I felt that it was unfair. I know that you both heard me try and explain things to Pa but he wouldn't let me speak and the anger I already felt just increased.

When we arrived home, I tried to speak to Pa again, but he seemed to refuse to listen and that added to my anger even more. So, by the time he told us that we were all to be punished in the same way, by writing lines like some young child, my temper had reached boiling point. Something in me just snapped when Pa threatened a whipping instead of lines. I was so mad at him. I felt that if you both saw our father treating me as a young boy, instead of the man that I felt that I was, that you would lose all respect in me when I was put in charge of you and the ranch.

Of course that was stupid thinking. When I stormed out of the house I was determined to go off into town and do things that I hoped would prove to Pa that I was a man now! I've never seen Pa lose his temper like he did when he came out of the house. I tell you fellas I was actually scared. And, if I was scared, I can only imagine how you both felt. I am so sorry that you had to see that.

Anyway, when I rode off, it wasn't long before my temper abated and I began to realise just how badly I had behaved. I wanted to come back right at that moment to apologise but I was embarrassed and scared of facing Pa. I no longer wanted to go into town to act out and prove myself to be a man, but I couldn't face coming home. It was then I did the first sensible thing I had done all day. I decided that I needed to talk to someone I trusted to give me their unbiased views and I rode over to the Evans place to speak to Will.

I know that you both look up to me as your big brother and well, Will's kinda like a big brother to me. He's older and I trust him, like I hope that you trust in me. I understand that you may not see me like that anymore, because I let you down badly, but I hope that I can work to soon regain your trust and respect.

Will and I rode out to Eagle's Peak to talk. Will helped me see that I had been acting more like a child than the man I was trying to make Pa believe that I was. And that, the only way for me to fix it, was to return home and accept that I was wrong and ask Pa to forgive me and take any punishment that he wanted to give me for acting so stupid.

That talk made me realise that I had no other choice but to return home and face Pa. That I was in the wrong and that to prove to **myself **that I am worthy to be treated as an adult, that I had to accept the consequences of my bad behaviour.

At church it was I that was in the wrong and, I should have been the only one that was punished, because if I had done as I was told and been responsible and stayed with the wagon, neither of you would have gotten into trouble. Hoss, I probably would have let you go and talk to Tom and Ed. And Little Joe, if I had stayed with you, I could have lifted you down so that you could sit and catch up with your friends.

Pa, I don't know if you are still intending to punish us further, but if you are, I'll take it for the three of us. Please don't punish, Hoss or Little Joe." Adam pleaded as he finished talking.

"No pa, it's OK. I know that I was in the wrong, for not doing as Adam told me and I don't agree that he should take my punishment for me. I don't like being in trouble at all but if Adam can accept his consequences then so can I," stated Hoss as he looked at first his father and then his older brother.

"Me too, papa." Said Little Joe.

Sigh. "OK, well it's settled then. I'm sorry Adam, but your brothers it seems do respect you enough to not let you take the blame for their mistakes. I must say that this makes me so very proud of all of you. I do not like punishing any of you but I know that it is my responsibility to do so sometimes and knowing that you love and respect me enough to accept that warms my heart.

Now my children, I have something important to say to all of you. I also have an apology to make. I was in a bad mood yesterday. I hadn't been sleeping very well, due to being worried about Joseph and I'm afraid that I took it out on all of you and I am ashamed of that. I try to be the best father that I can. I work hard and try to set a good example to you all. I know that you think that I am sometimes too hard on you boys, much harder than some of your friend's fathers and, perhaps I am, but I do so because I love you so very very much and they do not have the same responsibilities as you.

This ranch takes a lot of work to run and each of you will grow up to be involved in running the ranch or part of its business. The responsibility of caring for men and cattle, horses and lumber contracts is a burden and it is not for weak men. I do not want to force you into being part of running the business, but it is my wish that you all do so. Also, you are very privileged young men. I am a rich man and none of you will ever have to struggle to provide food or clothing for yourself or your future families like your friends may. But that does not mean that you can take things for granted. I want you to learn and appreciate your positions so that you can be good men and look after the community and your employees. Do you all understand what I am trying to say?"

"Yes sir," "Yes pa," "I think so pa." were the replies.

"Good I am glad that you all understand. Now I have been thinking and, I wish very much to forget about the events of yesterday but in order for that to be the case we need to discuss what happened at the church yesterday.

"I expressly gave you instructions to stay in the wagon at all times, didn't I Joseph?" Ben said firmly, staring at his youngest.

"Yes sir,"

"But you disobeyed me didn't you son? I know that you thought it would be OK to sit with your friends and I probably would have allowed that, as would Adam as you heard him say, but you did not ask. You could have been hurt further if you fell on your head when you climbed down. Do you now understand why I was so angry?"

"Yes sir," said the youngest Cartwright with a sad face.

"That is why I wanted you to write the line 'I must do as I am told' son. I was hoping that if you wrote it down enough times that you would remember it. I still want you to write me some lines Joseph, but you only have 50 now. I see from your paper that you wrote it down 20 times already, so if you sit and write the other 30 then you may go and play. Just as the doctor said, but only inside the house Joseph and, no running down the stairs or playing under the bed. You must not hit your head again, OK son?"

Little Joe nodded his head sadly. Ben winked and smiled at the young boy and passed him the paper and a pencil. Little Joe accepted the paper and pencil and began to write his lines as carefully as he was able too.

"Hoss! The reason why I wanted you to write the line 'When I am told to watch my younger brother I should do EXACTLY that and nothing else!' is because as one of the older brothers it is part of your duty to look out for your little brother. Whilst Adam admitted that he should not in this case have left you alone to look after Little Joe, he did and he did that, because he trusted that you would do as he asked. Son, Joseph is only a small boy and he is impulsive like all small children. He is just the same as you were the same at his age, as was Adam and as was I but it is the duty of those that know better, to stop those younger than ourselves from doing things that they shouldn't. I am responsible for Adam, he in turned helps me to guide and protect you and we all are responsible for doing the same for Joseph. Do you understand that?"

Hoss nodded his head and looked sheepishly at his father.

"So, Eric, I hope that you understand that I want you to really remember this lesson. Your punishment will now be 100 lines instead of the 200 I gave you yesterday. I see that you have already written 25 of them, so you just need to write the other 75 and then you may leave the table. I know that I said that you were restricted to your room but if you complete your lines then you may be released from that restriction but I do not want you leaving the yard son, OK?"

Hoss grinned up at his father knowing that he was being let off lightly, "Yes sir." He said accepting the paper and pencil from his father and beginning to slowly write.

"And lastly, Adam. I greatly appreciate your speech to your brothers and I am very glad that you explained your thinking to them. However as I have just explained to your brother, there is a great responsibility that I ask of you with regards to your younger brothers, whether I am here or not. I know that it is a burden but it is part of being the big brother. I know that I have in the past, asked a great deal of you, when I go away on business. I know that it means that you have to act like an adult all of the time and that there are times that you just want to be the 18 year old that you are and I deeply wish that you still get the chance to be a boy of 18 instead of a man all of the time. I will try and treat you more like an adult, son when necessary, but I still want you to have some fun and spend time with your friends of the same age.

With regards to following my orders, I know now that you do sincerely understand that I expect you to do as you're told or suffer the consequences. That is the sole reason why your lines were about not shirking your responsibility.

At that time I was in charge and, when you offered to take Joseph back to the wagon, whilst I spoke to the reverend, I was under the impression that he and Hoss were safe under YOUR guidance. When you abdicated that responsibility without referring to me you were shirking the responsibility."

"Yes sir, I understand. Am I to be assigned lines again and if so how many lines do I have to complete?"

"Yes, son, I still wish you to finish the punishment I gave you yesterday. Call it finally clearing your slate. Please write 150 lines, half of the 300 I assigned yesterday. I see that you managed 25 before you stormed off so there just 125 left to do." Ben stood up from the table and walked around it to hand Adam his paper and pencil and leaning down he whispered into the 18 year old's ear, "The cushion is a gift to ease the pain of sitting here writing, you know that I would not normally allow a cushion but I believe that you've earned it. Please don't fight me on this anymore."

"I won't Pa; I'll do the lines with good grace this time as I now understand how wrong I was. I'm sorry about all the yelling at you." Adam whispered back.

Ben clapped his hand on the younger mans should, "Forgiven and forgotten son."

"Thanks pa."

Ben gave the shoulder a squeeze and retired to his armchair to sit and read The Territory Times in peace.

* * *

40 minutes of relative silence was broken when Little Joe, called from the table. "Pa, I've finished all my lines. Can I go play?" Ben was reading the last page of his newspaper, putting it down on his lap, he replied, "Bring them to me please, Joseph."

A moment later the 6 year old was standing in front of his father. "Here they are Pa, it's my best writing." Stated the young boy, as he passed the paper to his father.

Ben accepted the paper and slowly his eyes roamed over the written lines, "Hmm, very good, Joseph. OK, you may go and play, but remember what I said; no doing anything that will mean that you can bump your head. Are we clear, young man?" he said, looking intently at the little boy.

"Yes, sir. Can I go and play upstairs in my room?"

"Yes you may, but I want you to give your papa a hug first." Ben said smiling, as he opened his arms. Little Joe stepped inside the open arms and allowed Ben to pull him up onto to his lap. "The events of yesterday are now forgotten and forgiven, Joseph. Thank you for doing as you were told today." Ben kissed the boy on the top of his head, before releasing him and lowering him to the floor, "Now go and play you little scamp." He said sending him away with a gentle swat to his behind.

Little Joe, smiled at his father before walking up the stairs, he so wanted to be able to run up them as usual, but he knew that if he did, his father would not be happy. So he slowly walked up the staircase, holding onto the hand rail, even when turning on the landing. Ben for his part, watched his youngest, holding onto the rail and walking slowly and steadily. Shaking his head, he thought, _I wonder how long that will last? The doctor said that Joseph is feeling much better and I can see myself, the mischievous look returning to his blue eyes._

Feeling the need for more coffee, Ben stood up and glanced over at the dining table which still held two of his children, with their heads down carefully writing their own lines. _I am so glad that no one fought me on their lines today. My boys are good boys normally and I would have hated to have taken them out to the barn today. It is time that things settled down and returned to normal for all of us. But first, I need coffee._ "How are you doing with your lines, boys?" Ben asked as he walked across the room.

"Got about, 10 more left to do, Pa," said Hoss as he looked up momentarily.

"And you, Adam?"

"One moment, Pa," Adam said, as he finished the last word on the line he was writing and then quickly totalled the ones he had completed. "Forty left, sir."

"Very well, I'll leave you to get to it then. I'm going to get Hop Sing to make some more coffee, would you boys like some when you are finished?"

"No for me, thanks, Pa. I wouldn't say no to lemonade though, if it wouldn't be too much for Hop Sing," replied Hoss.

"I'd like coffee, Pa." replied Adam.

"I'll ask if Hop Sing can manage lemonade for you and Joseph, Hoss."

"Thanks, Pa." chorused both older boys, as they continued to focus on the papers in front of them.

Ben nodded and continued onto the kitchen. Entering, he saw Hop Sing, making dumplings, the kitchen sideboard covered in flour. "Are we having chicken stew and dumplings for supper then?"

"Yes sir, I think I use up the rest of chicken from yesterday, but there not enough for a meal without adding lots of vegetables. Master Hoss like chicken and dumplings, so I think I make that. I have gammon and mashed potato for lunch with biscuits and gravy. You need something from Hop Sing, Mr. Cartlight?"

"I was just after some coffee, old friend, and Hoss was wondering if some lemonade would be available, but I think it can wait whilst you finish your dumplings."

"OK, Mr. Cartlight. I only need few more minutes, then I make coffee. You like cookies with your coffee? I make some already for boys this morning. They be ready in 5 minutes."

"Thank you, yes I believe that a few cookies would be most welcome. I'll leave you to it then."

"OK Mr. Cartlight, I bring coffee and lemonade for younger boys shortly."

Ben left the kitchen and walked past the dining table on his way to his desk, to get started on the chore that he hated the most. The end of the month book-keeping.

Taking a seat, he opened the draw in his desk and drew out the thick leather bound ledger. _I hate this job, I wonder if Adam feels like helping me with this when he's done with his lines._ _Oh well I better get started until he's finished._ Ben sighed and opened the ledger book and pulled out the pile of papers that had been stored ready for totalling in the ledger, receipts for sales of lumber and cattle, as well as invoices for supplies from the mercantile.

Ben had an account at the Mercantile in town, which anyone of his ranch hands could use for supplies, provided the store owner recognised them. An invoice for the goods was expected to be obtained and submitted as soon as the hand returned to the ranch.

Ben thumbed through the invoices and saw the usual ones for nails, spices and supplies for Hop Sing, Chewing tobacco, soap and razors (each ranch hand had an allowance they could charge to the ranch each month, of 2 dollars for tobacco, soap and razor blades.) Ben never expected his ranch hands to be clean shaven all the time, but he did insist that they kept themselves as clean as possible when they were not working and, that they did not embarrass him with their behaviour when in town.

In order to stem any complaints from the men that they could not afford luxuries like soap and razors, he made sure that the ranch would supply them. However each ranch hand was responsible for collecting his own. If the ranch hand preferred to visit the towns barber, then Ben expected them to pay for that luxury, out of their own wages.

Seeing nothing untoward in the pile of invoices, he turned to the sales receipts written out by himself, Adam, Bill and Carl, who were the only ones, authorised to sell cattle or lumber. Thumbing through these, he stopped at the receipt from the calf Adam has sold onto Mr Adams the small landowner. There was nothing wrong with the receipt, Ben just felt the need to look at this one a little closer. Scanning the details, Ben smiled at Adam's handwritten explanation on the bottom. Adam had added a note meant especially for his father's eyes. '_Pa, I know that the calf is worth more than I got for him, but Mr. Adams strikes me as a good man and, you always told me that it was important to foster relationships with small landowners as well as large ones. I hope that you are not disappointed with me. Adam.'_

Ben shook his head and smiled to himself. _No I am not disappointed at all, son. You did very well; I would have done the same thing. I must remember to mention that to him when we talk next. _Replacing the receipt back on the pile, Ben started to separate the invoices and receipts into two piles. He was half way through separating the pile when Hoss called out from the dining table, "Pa, I've completed my lines, may I leave the table?"

Ben put down his pile of papers he was shuffling gratefully. "You may and bring the lines to me please, son."

"Yes, sir," Hoss said as he rose from the table and patted Adam on the shoulder as he passed, Hoss made his way to his father's desk. Standing in front of him he waited for Ben to focus on him, before he passed the papers over. "I know my writing ain't as pretty as Adam or Joe's, Pa, but it's the best I can do."

"I'm sure that it is, Hoss." Ben said as he looked the lines, over. The writing was larger in size than Joe's and definitely not as neat on the lines of the paper, but Ben could see that a real effort had been made to keep the writing as clear as possible, not always an easy task for his middle son, who found writing difficult. "You've made a good job, Hoss, I'm proud of you," Ben said standing. Opening his arms towards his middle son, he waited for Hoss to decide if he wanted a hug. Hoss waited only momentarily before deciding that he wasn't too old to refuse and he stepped up to his father and the two of them embraced. "I'm sorry for not doing as I was told at church, Pa."

"Completely forgiven, son. And I meant what I said about being proud of you, Hoss. I know that you really hate writing as you find it difficult, but you have worked quietly on your lines and you didn't fight me at all, which shows me that you respect me too. Hop Sing is making you and Joseph some lemonade. I'd like you to take a glass up to Joseph when Hop Sing brings it out OK?"

"Yes, Pa."

"Good boy," Ben said as he gave his middle child a pat on the back and released his hold on him allowing Hoss to step back.

"Pa, can you teach me how to play chess later, please? I'm tired of just checkers."

"Yes, OK, son, I'll see if Adam would like a game after supper and you can learn as we go, we'll play together so that you can understand why each piece moves as it does."

"Thanks Pa."

Ben inclined his head and winked, leaning in conspiratorially he whispered, "I need all the help I can get, Adam is starting to beat me more and more."

Hoss smiled at his father, knowing that Ben was playing with him. Adam was certainly a good chess player as he was at every game he took up, but Hoss had seen Ben still out manoeuvre his eldest on more than one occasion when Adam had gotten that look in his eye that he thought he had won.

"Thanks, Pa. Can I go out to the corral to watch the hands with the horses please?"

"If there is someone out there in the one in the yard then yes, but not to the other corral. Lunch will be ready soon and I want everyone still down on time, Clear?"

Hoss nodded his accent, "Yes sir."

"OK you may go."

Hoss turned away and walked out of the house.

Ben looked at the rest of the pile of unsorted papers and sighed, _Oh well I better finish this off. He picked up the pile of papers and resumed sorting them._

At the table, Adam was carefully writing the last of his lines, his hand was aching from the constant writing and he was wishing that it was finally over, so that like his brothers he could get back to a normal day. _I wonder if I can get back on Pa's good side by offering to help him with the book work, rather than waiting for him to ask me. I sure don't want to sit down for much longer, but Pa hates doing paperwork and I am better at it. If I offer to help him, it might get him thinking about me more of an adult, as he will know that I am suffering but still prepared to work._ Adam settled his thoughts back onto his lines and within 5 minutes he had finished.

Breathing a huge sigh of relief, he called out to his father, "Pa, I've completed my lines, may I leave the table and bring them to you to check over?"

Ben placed the last invoice on the pile and looked up at Adam's call. "Yes of course, son. Bring them over here."

Adam stood up slowly, wincing softly and adjusting his jeans slightly away from his tender backside, he made his way to his father's desk with his papers. "I hope that these meet your approval, sir."

Ben took the papers from Adam and glanced at them, before smiling at his eldest. "I'm sure that they are all fine, Adam. I never doubted you. Thank you for accepting this part of your punishment gracefully. I hope that I never have to resort to anything like this in the future, don't you?"

"Yes, sir. I sure hope that is the case too. I can't promise that I won't ever disappoint you in the future, but I do promise to act in a more adult way if you ever call me up on my behaviour."

"I am sure that you will, Adam. I know I said it yesterday but, you made me very proud of you when you had the guts to return and accept you were in the wrong. And, I meant what I said, when I promised to remember to treat you more as an adult when I am home. If I do forget son, you have my permission to remind me of my promise, **provided **you do so respectfully and not by yelling at me. Am I being clear on this?"

Adam, swallowed the mild chastisement, a reminder of his behaviour yesterday and nodded his head, "Yes sir, I understand…..Can I help you with the end of the month book-work, I know that you don't relish the job?"

Ben grinned at his son, "Yes, you certainly can. I am so glad that you offered, as I was going to ask you anyway. Let's have coffee first though, as I see Hop Sing has just come out of the kitchen. Hop Sing, what good timing. I think Adam and I will have our coffee over by the fire please."

"OK, Mr. Cartlight," replied Hop Sing, as he veered off to put the tray of coffee on the coffee table by the fireplace, rather than Ben's desk. "Mr. Cartlight, lunch be ready in an hour OK? You want Hop Sing to take lemonade to little boys?"

"Yes please, Hoss is outside, so he will have to wait or come in for it but Joseph is up in his room." Ben said.

"No problem, Mr. Cartlight, I take lemonade up to little boy."

"Thank you, Hop Sing, I am sure that Joseph will be grateful, would you mind letting me know if he is playing safely on your way down?"

"OK, Mr. Cartlight," said the old Chinese cook as he collected a glass of lemonade from the tray and walked slowly up the stairs.

Adam returned to the dining chair to collect his cushion and then joined his father. Ben poured Adam a coffee and passed it to him, as soon as the younger man had made himself comfortable in the other armchair.

"Thanks, Pa."

Ben smiled as retook his seat in the armchair. After taking a sip of the strong black coffee, he settle back in the armchair and sighed contentedly. "Adam, I saw the note you added at the bottom of the receipt you wrote out to Mr. Adams. There was no need to add the note; I am not disappointed at all. You did very well and I am pleased that your compassion towards the man was used wisely. I look forwards to you introducing him the next time he comes by."

"I appreciate that you see it that way, Pa. I er… well I wasn't sure that I had the real authority to make that deal, but I remembered what you said about the small landowners and I decided that I would make the deal. And if you didn't like it, then I would make up the shortfall myself."

"You used your instincts, Adam and I'm right proud that you did." Ben paused and sipped at his coffee, "Adam, I know that you are feeling a bit sore and I'm not apologising for being the cause of that as you deserved it, but I really do want us return to a normal relaxed life. I was thinking that I can spare one more day away from the ranch so as I can spend some time with my boys. I've already spoken to Bill and Carl this morning and, they can manage the ranch hands for tomorrow. I was thinking that it has been a really long time since my boys and I spent the day fishing together at the lake, not thinking about the ranch at all. Do you feel up to riding out to the lake with a picnic tomorrow?"

Adam coughed as a little of the cookie he was eating went down and caused him to choke. "I don't know that I'll be up to riding my horse Pa,….. but riding in the wagon might be OK. A day's relaxing and fishing sounds really good and it's been ages since we went out with you. I'm sure that Hoss and Joe will be happy to go too."

"Excellent, then I'll speak to Hop Sing and we'll leave after breakfast." Ben drained his cup and sighed, "OK son, come on, we've got about 30 minutes until lunch, let's make a start on them invoices," he said standing up.

Adam drained his cup too and stood up slowly, picking up his cushion again he collected a wooden dining room chair and placed it beside his father's desk. Taking a seat without trying to wince he fidgeted a little to get comfortable. "OK, Pa, what do you want me to do the ledger or read out the receipts?"

"Mr. Cartlight, little boy playing on his bed, he being good, I go finish lunch now," said Hop Sing as he stepped down from the last step.

"Thank you Hop Sing." Said Ben as he looked over at the staircase. Turning back to his eldest he said, "I'd appreciate you doing the ledger please, Adam. Your writing is much neater than mine and, I find those red lines make my eyes go funny after a while."

"Sure, Pa, pass me the ledger please."

Ben handed the ledger over and started to read out the invoices, whilst Adam checked them off in the ledger, correcting where necessary and taking the checked off invoices from his father to put them on the 'to pay' pile spike.

* * *

"Mr. Cartlight, lunch ready," called Hop Sing from the doorway to the kitchen.

Adam stopped writing in the ledger and looked up. "Well those 30 minutes passed real quickly, Pa. Do you want me to go and round my brothers up?"

"You go get Hoss, he should be just outside. I'll go and find out what Joe's been up to, he's been playing really quiet for the last few hours, I hope that he has been behaving himself." Ben said as he stood up, pushed his chair under the desk and headed off up the stairs.

Adam stood up, closed the ledger and put the unchecked invoices in between the top cover, with the unchecked sales receipts in the ledger under the back cover so that they would not be swept around when he opened the front door. The already checked through invoices, that need paying were put safe on the spike kept for the purpose so they were safe. Picking up his cushion, Adam quickly took the dining chair and cushion back to the table, then headed out the door to go and find his younger brother.

* * *

**Upstairs….**

"Joseph, it's time for lunch," called Ben as he walked along the corridor from the top of the stairs to the boy's room.

"Coming Papa," Joe yelled.

Ben made it to the doorway of the bedroom and looked in. Just as he did, Little Joe jumped down from his bed, where he had made a little tent, by pulling the curtain from the window and tying it around the bedpost.

"Joseph! Did you just jump down from your bed after I expressly told you earlier to not do anything where you might hit your head?" Ben yelled.

The little boy gulped and looked at his feet; he had jumped down, like he often did, without thinking.

Ben was beside him in a few long strides, grabbing his arm he pulled the little boy to him, "I'm waiting for an answer, young man," he growled.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry papa, I didn't think about it," Little Joe said as the tears formed in his eyes.

Ben saw the tears and his anger melted a little, sighing he released the small boy. "Alright, Joseph, this time I am going to let it go, but so help me, if I catch you doing that again young man, I am going to tan your backside for you. Do you understand me?"

Little Joe nodded at his father and Ben ruffled the little boy's hair. "Now come on, Hop Sing has made lunch and I want to talk to you and your brothers about something" and placing his hand on his youngest's shoulder, he guided him down the stairs.

* * *

After saying grace and waiting for everyone to serve themselves a portion of the meal Hop Sing had prepared, Ben decided to talk to his children about his plans for the next day. "Boys, I've been thinking, and it has been quite a while since we all spent some quality time together. So I've decided that tomorrow we are going fishing up at the lake. Hop Sing will pack us a picnic and we can spend the whole day there, just the 4 of us."

"Wow, pa, really, just us? Can I go swimming too?" asked Hoss, who was desperate to erase the event of his last visit to the lake with Ed and Tom.

"Yes Hoss, you and Adam can swim if you want." Ben saw little Joe's face fall and he reached out and lifted his chin gently, "Sorry, Joseph, I know you like to swim, but I don't think you can take your bandage off yet and swimming is probably not ok for you yet. You can help me find some really big and juicy worms and we can get started early with the fishing. We can even have a little completion, you and I against your brothers and, the winners get to have a day free from barn and yard chores as the losers will do theirs as well." Ben smiled and Little Joe smiled up at his father.

"But Pa, that ain't fair, Little Joe can't do any chores at the moment anyway," said Hoss sullenly.

"If we lose the competition, son, I will do all of the big chores and Joseph can help with the little one's under supervision. But we are not going to lose, Are we Joseph," grinned Ben as he winked at his youngest.

"Uh, no pa." Little Joe leaned nearer to his father and tried to whisper, "Pa, do you think we can catch more fish than Adam and Hoss?"

Ben leant down towards Little Joe and he whispered back, "Yes, I think we can as I have a secret weapon. You are the best at finding the freshest worms and the fish at the lake like fresh worms as I recall, plus if we start fishing earlier, then I believe that we can catch the most fish. Do you want to still be my partner?"

Little Joe nodded his head, "Yes sir!"

"OK, then you better eat all of your lunch and then you need to take a nap. I need my partner well rested for tomorrow."

"Ah, papa I'm not tired…" Little Joe tried until he saw Ben's frown and nodding he said, "Yes, sir."

The rest of the meal passed pleasantly enough, with the older boys joking with their father about how much they were looking forwards to not having any barn or yard chores to do for a whole day. Whist Little Joe was quiet, eating his food slowly as he wanted to delay the afternoon nap his father had insisted he was to have.

When the meal was finished, Hop Sing came out and cleared the table before returning with fresh coffee for Ben and Adam and some more lemonade for the younger boys.

Ben allowed Little Joe to finish his lemonade before he said, "OK Joseph, I think it is time that you go up for your nap. You may visit the outhouse and then I want you to go to your room. I will come and get you up in a while. Straight to bed and no playing, young man, do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir," replied Little Joe, quietly as he reluctantly climbed down from the table and shoulders slumped he slowly walked across the room and out the door. Ben stood up and watched the young boy through the window to make sure that it was only the outhouse that was visited. A few minutes later Little Joe returned to the house and made his way slowly up the stairs. Little Joe, took off his boots and climbed into bed but then lent over and pulled the comic his friends had brought him from the bedside unit. Sitting up in bed he started looking through it, reasoning that if he was quiet and stayed in bed then his father wouldn't know any different.

Unfortunately for Little Joe, Ben had been a father for a long time and 10 minutes after Little Joe had been sent upstairs he decided to go up and check on him. Sticking to the side of the staircase to minimise his steps, Ben slowly crept up the stairs and quickly pushed open the door, startling little Joe. "I thought I had told you to take a nap, young man!"

"Uh, yes sir," said Little Joe quickly laying down and trying to hide the comic under the covers.

"I'll take that please, Joseph!" said Ben, walking across the room and holding out his hand for the comic.

Little Joe, pulled the comic from under the blanket and reluctantly gave it to his father. Ben ruffled the little boy's hair and said, "Nice try son, but you are not the first little boy I've had to send to bed. Now, sleep please or lay still if you don't feel sleepy as the doctor still said that you need your rest. I know that you are feeling much better, son but tomorrow is going to be a long day and I want you to have a little nap now and an early night. Then hopefully tomorrow you will not get too worn out, Understand?"

"Yes, pa."

"Good boy, now lie down and try and go to sleep!"

Ben watched Little Joe snuggle under the covers and then he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. He walked down the hall and made it sound like he was going down the stairs before he stopped and listened to see if Little Joe was going to disobey him, after 5 minutes there was not sound of movement and he smiled to himself and really did walk down the stairs.

Adam was already sitting at the desk with the ledger open in front of him and Ben went to join him.

* * *

**An hour later….**

"Pa, do you mind if we take a bit of a break?" asked Adam

"Still feeling a little sore?"

"Yes sir and a bit stiff to tell the truth, not used to sitting around that much I guess," admitted Adam.

"OK, let's take a break; I could go for some coffee. I'll ask Hop Sing to make us some, would you mind just going up and checking on your brother for me please?"

"Sure, pa." said Adam as he stood up slowly and stretched, wincing a little as the denim of his jeans rubbed against the still slightly tender skin of his backside.

Whist Adam walked carefully up the stairs; Ben set off to find Hop Sing to ask him to put on some more coffee.

Adam knocked gently on the door to the younger boy's room and walked in, disturbing Little Joe who had been playing with his soldiers quietly on the floor. Hearing the quiet knock he had jumped to his feet and stubbed his big toe trying to quickly get back into bed, before he was discovered out of it. "Joe, I thought you were supposed to be taking a nap!" Adam scolded softly.

"I wasn't tired, are you gonna tell pa?"

"Not if you get into bed right now and stay there." Said Adam as he waited for his little brother to finish getting back into bed. Adam sat down on the bed, beside his brother carefully, "Joe, I know the doctor said it was OK for you to be up and about for a while inside the house but you still gotta rest and Pa said that you had to take a nap, so that is what you have to do. You want to go finishing tomorrow don't you?"

"Yeah, of course I do, but I'm bored Adam. Pa already took my comic away and I'm not tired," whined the 6 year old.

"Sorry Joe, but I bet pa told you that you have to rest anyway, didn't he?"

Little Joe nodded. "I thought so, now stay in bed until Pa comes up to get you or else!" Adam said staring at his young brother.

Adam caressed his younger brother cheek, "You'll be up and about causing all sorts of mischief soon enough, Joe. Now I gotta go back to finish the paperwork with Pa, please just do as you are told."

"I will."

"OK, see you at supper, little brother." Adam said as he patted the young boy's legs over the covers.

Little Joe turned over onto his side and sighed, _I wonder how long I gotta stay in bed? Alright Adam, I'll try and go to sleep, but if I can't then I'm playing soldiers again, I just gotta make sure Pa don't catch me._

Adam walked down the stairs to find his father sitting in the red armchair, sipping at his coffee.

"He asleep?" Ben asked

Adam thought about it for a moment and that was enough to gain Ben's attention, "I take it that he's not. Don't try and deceive me to protect him Adam or I will be cross."

"I wasn't gonna lie Pa, I was just thinking how I was going to explain it. He's in bed but he's saying he's not tired." Replied Adam, holding his hand out to receive the cup of coffee Ben had just poured for him.

Ben passed the cup of coffee to Adam and looked at his eldest holding his gaze, "Was he in bed when you went up there, son?"

Adam shook his head, _Sorry Joe, but I ain't lying to Pa._

Ben frowned and went to put his cup down on the table. Adam held put his hand and placed if gently on his father's forearm, "Pa, please don't go up there yet. I've scolded him and told him to stay there until you come and get him up for supper. I wasn't going to mention it as I told Joe I wouldn't, but I'm not going to lie for him either. I'm sure that he'll stay there now." Adam pleaded with his father.

"He'd better, or I'm going to assume that he is indeed ready for the discussion I've been waiting to have with him since I came home." Replied Ben, picking up his coffee cup and sitting back down in his armchair.


	43. Chapter 43

Ben frowned and went to put his cup down on the table. Adam held put his hand and placed if gently on his father's forearm, "Pa, please don't go up there yet. I've scolded him and told him to stay there until you come and get him up for supper. I wasn't going to mention it as I told Joe I wouldn't, but I'm not going to lie for him either. I'm sure that he'll stay there now." Adam pleaded with his father.

"He'd better, or I'm going to assume that he is indeed ready for the discussion I've been waiting to have with him since I came home." Replied Ben, picking up his coffee cup and sitting back down in his armchair.

* * *

After finishing their coffee, Ben and Adam returned to the book-keeping.

Not long after, Hoss came into the house and slammed the door. Adam had just resumed his seat at his father's desk. Hoss stormed across the room on his way to the stairs, clearly annoyed about something.

"Hoss! Come here. Did you just slam that door?" Ben asked his son angrily. Hoss stopped mid-way across the room and turning slowly he walked over to his father's desk and stood in front of it with his head down.

"I asked you a question, young man," said Ben sternly.

Biting his lip, Hoss slowly looked up into his father's frowning face, "Yes sir, sorry, Pa!"

"What's going on, why are your storming about?" asked Ben.

"Carl said I wasn't to go into the corral. I only wanted to help Jake, Pa. There was a colt that Jake was working with and it looked like it was hurt. Jake said I could go in and take a look but Carl shouted at me and told me I wasn't to go into the corral just as I was opening the gate."

"Well Hoss there must have been a good reason why Carl stopped you from doing that. Perhaps there was a danger that he was more aware of. I hope you didn't sass him, young man." Ben said as he looked at his middle son, his eyebrows raised.

"No sir, I didn't, but I still don't see why I wasn't allowed to go in. I've got lots of experience with horses, Pa and I know how to approach a wounded animal." Whined the 12 year old.

"Yes I know you have, son but Carl is a very experienced ranch hand and if he told you he felt it was unsafe for you, then you should listen to him and not complain about it. And, even if you are mad at someone, you will not go around slamming doors in this house! Do you understand?"

Hoss nodded, "Yes sir."

"Good, now go on and find something to do whilst Adam and I finished the accounts."

"Yes, Pa." Hoss replied and he turned and made his way up the stairs case, "And Hoss…. your brother is taking a nap, please don't disturb him." Ben called out.

Hoss looked down and his father and nodded so that Ben could see his acceptance of the order, before he resumed his slow walk up the stairs.

Walking into the younger boy's room, Hoss found his younger brother feigning sleep. "Oh it's only you" said the six year old, before he sat up and pulled his soldiers back out from under the covers and he began playing with them again.

Hoss slumped down on his own bed. He was bored and angry. "I thought you were supposed to be taking a nap. Pa'll be awful mad if he finds out you ain't laying down taking a nap."

"You gonna tell?" asked Joe softly.

"No. Of course not!"

Little Joe smiled at his older brother, "Wanna play soldiers with me?" he asked quietly.

"Nah, thanks Joe, I'd rather be helping out Jake in the corral, but Carl done stopped me from doing that."

"Ssh Hoss, not so loud, Pa thinks I'm asleep. So that's why you're looking mad. Why'd carl stop ya?" asked Little Joe in a whisper.

"Because he said it ain't safe. Jake said it was OK and it ain't like I don't know how to approach a wounded animal. Jake was working on a colt and suddenly it pulled up. It looks like it might've got something in its foot and I was gonna help calm it down so as Jake could take a look, but I only just opened the gate when Carl yelled at me that I wasn't to go in." Hoss told his brother speaking much quieter than normal.

"So it was you that slammed the front door. Pa yell at ya too?"

"Nope, he didn't yell at me, just scolded me about listening to Carl, saying he musta had his reasons and told me not to go around slamming doors in the house when I'm angry." Said Hoss in a whining voice.

"Hoss, I'm bored, I can't sleep I ain't tired. Pa promised me a spanking if I got out of bed again. Can you help me make a tent so as I can play something else, I can't move the chair over to the bed without dragging it on the floor?"

"I don't know Joe; I don't wanna get into trouble as well." Replied the older brother.

"Oh go on Hoss, please? Pa won't know you are making a tent." Pleaded the younger brother.

"OK, but you owe me some candy. Next time pa gets us some, you have to give me half of yours."

"That ain't fair," whined the six year old.

"Hey come on Joe, why not, I got into bad trouble 'cos you blackmailed me."

"But I got hurt, not you!"

Hoss mentally kicked himself for bringing that issue up. "Yeah, I know you did and I'm real sorry about that Joe. I should never have let you ride Beauty even if you were gonna tell on me. Your right, blackmailing is wrong. OK, how about I make you a tent and you don't tell on me if Pa catches you awake?"

"OK, that's fair." Agreed the youngest Cartwright.

Hoss walked as quietly across the room as he could and grabbing the desk chair he carried it until it was a few feet from the end of Little Joe's bed. Pulling the covers off of Joe's bed, he draped them over the bedstead and over the chair, creating a 3 foot tent. "Big enough?" he asked quietly.

Little Joe's face lit up, "Yep. You gonna play with me now?" he asked as he slowly lowered himself down and climbed under the improvised tent.

"Sorry Joe, I'm not in the mood, I'm gonna watch Jake through the window, maybe I can pick up some tips for taming the horses from here." Hoss said as he made his way to stand in front of the window.

* * *

Little Joe, played quietly under the makeshift tent for 30 minutes before he lost one of his soldiers. Turning around he tried to find it and he accidently kicked out at the chair leg causing it to wobble and then crash down to the ground hard.

"Damn it, Joe! Pa's gonna have heard that." Cursed Hoss softly.

"What the hell?" Ben yelled, as he heard something crash to the ground above him. "Excuse me Adam; I think your brother has had his very last warning." Ben said, as he slammed down the last of the sales receipts in his hands.

Adam shook his head and watched his father angrily stride across the room and climb the stairs determinedly, "OH Joe, why can't you just do as you're told for one day!"

"JOSEPH," bellowed Ben striding down the hall on his way to the boys room. "If you are well enough to defy me constantly then perhaps it's time we had our discussion son!"

Little Joe gulped, he had been feeling much better but now was wishing that he was still laid up in bed.

Ben stormed into the younger boy's room without knocking, "Hoss, go do your evening chores!"

"But Pa, it's too early for them," said Hoss.

"I said NOW son, or you and I will be having our own discussion!" said Ben in a quiet but commanding voice well known to his boys.

"Yes Sir," said Hoss taking off quickly not wanting to deal with an angry Ben. He wasn't even sure why he'd even bothered to complain about doing the chores early, other than the fact that bending over to lift the feed caused the denim in his jeans to pull tightly over his still slightly sore backside.

Ben picked up the chair that was still laid on its side and moving it to the middle of the room he righted it and he sat down, "Right then Joseph, come here," demanded Ben pointing to the spot in front of him.

Little Joe reluctantly approached his father. When he stood where Ben had pointed, Ben put both hands on Little Joe's hips. "So young man you are feeling much better, if you can get out of bed once again as soon as my back is turned," said Ben in a quiet but stern sounding voice.

Little Joe nodded wishing he had not gotten out of bed at all.

"As perhaps as you are clearly feeling much better, we can now talk about your shenanigans whilst I was away from the ranch," said Ben. Little Joe paled at his father's words.

Ben cleared his throat, "As I understand it from Adam, you blackmailed your brother into letting you ride his pony on your own, isn't that correct?" He asked the boy in front of him.

"Yes, sir," Little Joe replied looking at his feet.

Ben continued, "In doing so you not only did get badly hurt yourself, you risked your brother getting into trouble and you worried your family. You don't know how worried I was when Adam sent word to me via telegram. You scared the tarnation out of me Joseph, I was so worried that you were badly hurt and I was so far away from you." Ben's voice grew hoarse as he thought back to how he felt when he first received the urgent message via the Sheriff in Boulder City. "Son it would break my heart in two if something had happened to you or one of your brothers. I..I.. I.. I..love you... so much Joseph!" Ben croaked out, stumbling on the last few words.

Little Joe looked down at his feet embarrassed and ashamed, he felt unable to look his father in the eye and the tears started to form.

Ben took a deep breath and he looked at the clearly upset young boy in front of him. Wanting so much to just hold him tight and tell him how much he loved him and forgave him, but knowing that he needed to be firm now to impress upon Little Joe that his rules needed to be followed at all times.

"Ah, ah, son, look at me," said Ben, gently cupping Little Joe's chin and lifting it up so he could see into his eyes.

"Joseph do you understand what you did to Hoss was wrong?"

"Yes Pa," whispered Little Joe.

"Hmm, do you really Joseph, do you understand what blackmail means?"

"Yes Pa, Hoss done told me, but I really wanted to ride Beauty and Hoss had been acting real mean not wanting to take me fishing," said Little Joe explaining things as he saw it, rather than how it actually had been.

Ben smiled to himself. "Do you really think that Hoss was being mean or were you just jealous of the fact that Hoss wanted to spend time with his friends for a change?"

Little Joe shrugged his shoulders; it all meant the same thing to him. Hoss normally was happy to spend time with him and him not wanting too, meant he was being mean in Joe's opinion.

"I want a verbal answer please, young man!"

"But Pa, Hoss was being mean. I got stuck here with no one to play with and he went off fishing with his friends." said the youngest Cartwright.

"So, you were feeling jealous and you wanted to get back at Hoss then," said Ben knowingly.

"Yes Sir, I guess so." admitted Little Joe. "But Pa, I only wanted to show Hoss that I was able to ride on my own so he could see that I'm not a baby and then I could go with him and the older boys next time," Joe whined.

"Joseph, your brother is allowed to spend time with his friends. Just because he wants to spend some of his free time with boys of his own age, it doesn't mean that he won't want to spend time with you son," said Ben sagely.

"So, we have you blackmailing your brother so you could ride the pony on your own and according to Hoss that happened because he swatted you for climbing up into the hayloft. Are you allowed to climb up there young man?" Ben asked.

"No sir," said Little Joe, inwardly angry with his older brother for ratting him out. "But he only did that 'cos I found your brandy when I sat on it Pa."

"No he did not Joseph! I know that you were discovered up in the hayloft because you sat on the bottle of Brandy, because Hoss told me about it. The reason he swatted you young man, was because you know that you are not allowed you climb up there. It's too high up and you could easily roll off or fall from the ladder and hurt yourself." Ben held up a hand in front his youngest son's face to stall his expected complaint about Hoss swatting him. "And, before you complain about your brother swatting you. I am not happy with him doing that. If it had been Adam it would have been OK as he is in charge when I am not here. However, that does not excuse you breaking the safety rules I have for you young man and you know it. Now are you going to continue lying to me?"

"N…no, Pa. I'm sorry. I just wanted to play for a bit, while I waited for Hoss to finish his chores," said Little Joe softly.

"I know Joseph, I know, but you have to understand that chores come first and if you have to wait for someone to finish theirs so that you can go play safely, then you will have to wait, are we clear on that?" asked Ben

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You know what the consequences are for putting yourself in danger by not obeying my rules are don't you?"

"Yes, Sir, I get a spanking," said Little Joe, not looking at his father's face and the tears starting to fall.

"Yes you do and we are going to take care of that right now son." Ben carefully laid Little Joe across his lap and pulled up the night-shirt. Little Joe tried to put his hands up to stop Ben from baring his backside but Ben grabbed the little boys hands with his left hand and pulled them up onto Joe's back where the bunched up night-shirt was. Placing his right hand on the boy's bare backside he lifted it up and began the spanking. "You **smack**, do not, **smack**, climb up **smack, **into the hayloft, **smack. **It is **smack, **too, **smack,** dangerous, as you **smack,** might fall off and **smack, **either **smack,** get hurt from **smack,** the fall, **smack,** or trampled by **smack****,** the horses **smack**. You do not **smack**, blackmail you brother **smack**, you do not **smack, **try and ride **smack, **by yourself, **smack**. Do I make myself clear Joseph?" Little Joe cried out from the very first hard smack.

"Owwwiee, Yy...yes, ss...sir" sobbed Little Joe.

"Good," said Ben delivering two even harder smacks to each of the little boy's sit spots.

Joe squealed at the last two smacks and then slumped over his father's knees crying uncontrollably.

Ben released Little Joe's hands and lowered the night-shirt carefully before he lifted Little Joe up off his knees before turning him over and settling on them again, being sure to not let Little Joe's backside touch them. Joe snuggled into his father's embrace gratefully and he sobbed whilst Ben held him tight and told him how he was forgiven. Ben told Little Joe that he loved him more than life itself and he repeated about just how worried he had been that he had been away when the accident happened and his fear that he would return too late.

Joseph cried harder when he heard Ben's voice breaking. "I'm ss...sorry pp..Pa, I'm, ss...sorry."

Ben kissed Little Joe on the top of his head and he rubbed his hands up and down his youngest back hoping to provide some comfort. "I know... son, I know...SSH now, you're forgiven, just don't do anything like that again I don't think you old Pa's heart can take it."

"I... w..won't... pp...Pa," sobbed Little Joe.

"Good. You are going to go to bed early right after supper though and this time you better make sure you stay there until the morning, clear?"

"Y…yes, s…sir."

When Little Joe had finally stopped sobbing, Ben lifted him from his lap and set the little boy on his feet. He helped him remove the nightshirt and redressed him, "Supper should be ready by now, let's go down and eat." Ben stood, held out his hand and Little Joe slipped his much smaller hand into his fathers and they left the room together.

* * *

As Ben arrived on the middle landing, he called to Adam who was still sitting at Ben's desk, "Adam, please go and get your brother from the barn."

"Sure Pa," said Adam standing and hurrying out of the front door.

Ben snagged a cushion from the sofa as he passed it and, approaching the table, he released Little Joe's hand, pulled out the chair and placed the cushion on it. He then lifted the small boy and lowered him onto the cushion.

"Thanks for the cushion papa," said Little Joe, squirming to find a comfortable position. The cushion was better than sitting on a bare wooden chair but his backside was still on fire.

Ben took his own place at the head of the table and placing his hands in front of him on the table; he bowed his head, linked his fingers and sighed.

"Papa, do I have to stay home with Hop Sing tomorrow?" asked a small voice.

Ben looked up from the table and stared at his youngest, "Don't you want to be my fishing partner then?" he asked softly.

Little Joe sniffed, "Yeah, but I thought since you spanked me I'd have to stay at home whilst you went to the lake." He said sadly.

"No, son. We are all going to have a nice day together at the lake tomorrow as a family. I want to spend the day with all of my children."

At that moment Adam came in through the front door with Hoss behind him. Both boys went to quickly wash up and took their places at the table, Hoss sitting down without looking at his father.

"Hoss?"

"Yes sir?" said the young boy

"Are your chores all done?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, then you can have an early night too. After supper you and Joseph are both going to go straight to bed. When I tell you to not disturb your brother, I don't mean help him defy me and build a tent. I know that it was you that moved the chair as Joe cannot lift it. I don't appreciate being deceived or disobeyed."

Hoss risked a quick glance up at his father and nodded his head, "Yes sir I understand, sorry Pa."

Ben nodded his head, in acknowledgement of the apology.

"Hop Sing, we are ready for supper now."

"Coming Mr. Cartlight." Called Hop Sing from the kitchen. Moments later, he emerged from the kitchen with a tray containing a large tureen of chicken stew and dumplings and some fresh biscuits. He placed the tureen of stew and plate of biscuits on the table. "I bring coffee shortly Mr. Cartlight. What young boys want to drink, Milk or apple juice?"

"Apple juice for me, please Hop Sing," said the youngest Cartwright.

"I'll have milk please, Hop Sing," said Hoss.

"OK I be right back." And the cook disappeared back into his kitchen.

"Adam would you say grace please?" Ben asked.

"Sure Pa. Father please bless this food that we are about to receive. Amen."

"Amen!" was echoed around the table.

"That was short, son."

"Yes sir, sorry, I couldn't think of anything else, do you want me to say another blessing?"

Ben shook his head, "No son let's eat. Pass me the biscuits will you please, Hoss."

"Sure Pa," said Hoss as he lifted the plate of biscuits up and passed them to his father.

"Thank you son," said Ben taking a biscuit and putting it on his plate.

Ben served himself some stew and then Adam served himself and Little Joe, before Hoss did the same. They all dug into the chicken stew and for a short time there was nothing but the clinking of cutlery against china.

Hop Sing brought out the drinks and poured Ben's coffee. "Is the stew to your liking Mr. Cartlight?"

"Mmm, yes Hop Sing, it is and the dumplings are excellent as usual."

"Thank you Mr. Cartlight. Do you need anything else or can I go and finish dessert."

Ben waved his hand, "No Hop Sing, please go and eat yourself and I'll call you when we are finished."

"OK Mr. Cartlight. I make apple pie and ice cream for dessert, but ice cream still need churning." Said the cook as he hurried off to finish the ice cream.

"So Pa, you said we were going to spend the whole day at the lake, do you want us to get up and get the chores done earlier?" asked Adam.

"Yes please, Adam. I'd like to get to the lake before 9 if possible so I was going to ask Hops Sing to prepare breakfast for 6:30 so you will all need to be up for 5.30."

"That's ok with me Pa. I'll get the others up on time too. Are we taking the horses or the wagon?"

"You and Hoss can ride your horses if you like, if you feel up to riding. If not you can ride in the wagon with Joseph and I." replied Ben. And turning to his middle son he tried to engage him in conversation, "Hop Sing made this stew for you Hoss, what do you think?" asked Ben.

Hoss swallowed the dumpling in his mouth and looking up he said, "It's real good Pa."

Ben waited for Hoss to expand on that statement but when he didn't Ben sighed, "It is son, it's really good. I believe that Hop Sing is thinking of preparing some fried chicken tonight for us to take to the lake tomorrow."

"Yeah? That's real nice of him Pa."

Adam choked on his dumpling and Ben turned and looked at him. Adam coughed, took a swig of his coffee and shrugged his shoulders as if to say, '_You're wasting your time trying to talk to him tonight pa'_

Ben was good at reading his son's and he nodded, _I believe that you are right son_. And he returned to concentrating on his meal.

Little Joe ate quietly trying whilst not to squirm. He was looking forwards to having ice cream but he didn't want supper to be over as quickly as it meant returning to bed.

Eventually everyone had eaten enough stew and biscuits and Ben called Hop Sing out to remove the dirty bowls and cutlery.

"Everybody ready for dessert?" Hop Sing asked.

"Yes I believe so Hop Sing," replied Ben.

"I bring it right out. Mr. Cartlight and I already put new pot of coffee on, I bring that too."

"Thank you, Hop Sing, that would be most welcome."

Hop Sing took the tray of dirty things out to the kitchen and placed them in his wash tub full of hot water. Loading the tray up with the hot apple pie, pot of coffee and ice cream he carefully carried the tray back into the main room and put everything down in front of the family. "Ice cream flavoured with apple too, Mr. Cartlight I hope you like it."

"I'm sure that we will, thank you Hop Sing." Ben waited for the cook to return to his kitchen, "OK who's up for hot apple pie and ice cream?"

A chorus of 'Yes please, Pa.' came from around the table and Ben started cutting up and serving slices of hot apple pie with a large dollop of ice cream on each slice. He passed the first one to Adam, "Pass that to Joseph please, son."

Adam did as he was asked, "Mind the pie Joe, its hot so blow on it before you eat it." Adam said.

Little Joe accepted the plate of pie and ice cream and put it in front of him and waited for everyone else to be served. Ben passed the next slice to Hoss, he had given him a double helping knowing that Hoss loved pie and ice cream, "Thanks Pa." said Hoss smiling for the first time since he had sat down for supper.

The next slice was for Adam and then Ben served himself. "Well go on then, dig in before the pie gets cold," said Ben and all four of them started on the pie.

All too soon for Hoss and Little Joe supper was over, "Ok you two, time for bed." Ben said as he looked at Hoss and Little Joe.

"Yes, sir," replied Hoss. "Come on Joe." Hoss got down from the table and grabbed his younger brother's hand and led him up the stairs.

"You want me to go and settle Joe into bed for you Pa?" asked Adam.

"No, it's OK, I'll go up in a minute. Would you like to play a game of chess when I come down?"

"Sure Pa." replied Adam.

Ben poured himself another coffee and sat back sipping it. He was deep in thought when Adam interrupted. "So Pa, I guess from all that squirming that Joe was doing, that you finally had that discussion about what happened whilst you were away?" asked Adam.

"Yes," sighed Ben. "I'm glad that it's over now. Not that I wanted to have to do that today, son. I hope that tomorrow we can just relax and enjoy the day fishing, but with your brother feeling much better, I am a little concerned that he might get up to some mischief. I'd appreciate your help stopping anything he has in mind in its tracks. I really do just want a normal day tomorrow Adam."

"I'll do everything I can, Pa." said Adam sipping at his own coffee.

"I know that you will. Well, I better get upstairs and say goodnight to your brothers." Ben said standing up.

"I'll setup the chess board then."

Ben smiled and ran up the stairs and knocking softly on the door he opened it. Ben noted that both boys were in their nightshirts and already in bed with the covers pulled up tight. The drapes over the windows had already been pulled- to, closing off most of the evenings light.

"You said your prayers?" he asked.

"Yes Pa!"

"Good, remember I would like you both up early, so no talking from now on. I love you both very much. Everything that has happened today and over the last week or so is now to be forgiven and forgotten on both sides. Tomorrow we will all start afresh and I hope that we will all enjoy a lovely day's finishing and a wonderful picnic. Good night Joseph," and Ben tucked the little boy in a kissed him softly on the forehead.

"Goodnight Papa." Replied the little boy.

Ben crossed the room and tucked his middle child in too, "Goodnight Hoss."

"Goodnight Pa." said Hoss. Ben ruffled the older boy's head and then walked to the door.

"Sweet dreams boys." He said and then he stepped out and closed the door.

Making his way downstairs, Ben found Adam sitting in the blue armchair, the chessboard already setup and what looked like a large pot of coffee with two cups on the table, as well as Ben's best brandy and a large glass. Ben raised his eyebrow at Adam.

"I thought you might like a glass of brandy so that you can relax a little whilst we play. If you've rather not I can put it away."

Ben sighed, "Actually I think a glass of brandy would go down rather well, thank you. Care to join me?"

"No thanks Pa, I'm staying away from alcohol for a long while," Adam laughed.

Ben laughed too, "Sorry son, I forgot, I was just trying to remember to treat you as an adult."

"Thank you, but really, I'm sticking to coffee for the foreseeable future. Would you like to play Black or White?"

"I have no preference son, why don't you choose."

"OK, well then I guess I'll play white," said Adam turning the board around so that the pieces were on the correct side.

Ben sat down in the red armchair which had had arranged so that it was directly facing Adam. He poured himself a large brandy, took a long pull of it and sat back, "I believe that it's your move then, son."

An hour passed and Ben toppled his king, having been maneuvered into a check mate position by Adam. "That was a fine game Pa, you outfoxed me for a long time. Thanks for playing, would you like a rematch?"

"No, thank you son, seeing as we all have an early morning to look forwards too, I think I'll turn in, you played a good game. Goodnight my son."

"Goodnight, Pa. I'll be up in a minute too after I've packed the board up. I'll do the lamps and lock the door for you too."

"Thank you, Adam. See you in the morning."

"Yes, see you in the morning, Pa." replied Adam. He watched Ben walk up the stairs, packed up the chess pieces and board and after putting that back in the credenza, he collected up the coffee cups and brandy glass and took them into the kitchen, where he found Hop Sing draining off the fried chicken he was preparing for the picnic. "Thanks for the coffee, Hop Sing. Everyone's heading to bed now. Pa's gone up and I'm going now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Master Adam," I leave picnic basket in cooler. What time father want breakfast?"

"Oh, I think he said 6.30 did he forget to ask you if that was OK?"

"Yes, but 6.30 OK with Hop Sing. Goodnight."

"Thank you Hop Sing, see you in the morning. Sleep well."

"And you too, Master Adam." And with that Adam left the kitchen.

Adam locked the front door, dimmed the lights in the main room and then began the slow walk up to his room. He checked in on his brothers and found them both asleep. "Goodnight boys," he whispered then he softly shut the door and walked back to his room.

He lit the lamp beside his bed and after having a quick wash he undressed, put on his nightshirt and slipped under the crisp white cotton sheets that Hop Sing had changed out that day. Turning over and getting himself comfortable, he reached out for the book he had been reading the night before and settling back he started to read.


	44. Chapter 44

Adam had set his alarm clock for 5 am but woke up when the cock crowed at 4.30. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, glanced at the clock and groaned. _No point trying to go back to sleep, I guess I'll get up now._

Swinging his long legs over the side of the bed, Adam stood up, stretched out his arms and yawned. He crossed the room and poured water into the basin and splashed his face with the cold water to wake himself up. Shaking his head at the coldness of the water he looked around for the soap and the new razor blade that he had sharpened the day before.

5 minutes later he had finished washing and, clean shaven, he went to his chest of drawers and pulled out fresh clothing for the day. A red shirt, some dark cotton underwear that would double up as swim wear later just in case they were disturbed at the lake and a pair of faded blue jeans. Snagging some blue socks from his sock drawer, Adam returned to his bed, where he threw the clothing down and began dressing. Underwear, shirt and pants on he sat on the bed to put on the socks, then reaching down he picked up his boot from the foot of the bed where he left them each night. He pulled on his boots and after combing through his thick black locks, he shut the door quietly and made his way to his younger brother's room.

Adam opened the door to the room and approached Hoss' bed first. "Hoss, Hoss! It's time to get up," he spoke softly as he shook his younger brother by the shoulder.

"Whaa.. What?" said Hoss as he jerked awake.

"Sshhh Hoss it's still early and I don't want to wake Pa yet. Come on get up, washed dressed and be quiet about it. I'll be downstairs waiting for ya."

"You want me to get Joe up?" Hoss whispered as he sat up.

"No. You know how loud he is, you and me'll do the barn chores and we can get Joe up when we call Pa. Now remember to be quiet." Adam whispered back.

"OK, I'll be right down, Adam."

Adam left Hoss to get dressed and he carefully made his way down stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible by stepping on the edges of the floorboards.

Making his way to the kitchen to try and get a pot of coffee on the go, he opened the kitchen door to find Hop Sing already in the kitchen and the stove already lit with a coffee pot on top boiling.

"Morning Master Adam, I hear you get up so I think you want coffee."

"Hop Sing you sure are a mind reader, I'm sorry if I woke you."

"No problem, Master Adam. Hop Sing already awake. You want me to start breakfast now?"

"It's still a little early, I was gonna let Pa sleep in a little. Hoss is getting dressed now but I sure could go for a cup of coffee."

Hop Sing removed the coffee pot from the stove and pulled a cup from the cupboard. He poured Adam's coffee and passed it to him.

"Ah thank you Hop Sing," said Adam and he sipped gratefully at the coffee.

"Adam, you down here?" called Hoss as he made his way to the kitchen, to see if Adam was still in the house. He knew that Adam liked to have a cup of coffee when he first got up.

Adam opened the kitchen door, "In here Hoss, you want some coffee before we start on the chores?"

"Yeah why not. Morning, Hop Sing."

"Morning Master Hoss, you want sugar and cream with yours?"

"Ah, yes please, two spoonful's of sugar please, I'm feeling the need for something sweet."

Hop Sing poured a cup of hot coffee for Hoss and added the sugar and a little cream from the jug he kept in the cooler, before passing it to the young man.

Hoss accepted the cup gratefully, "Thanks Hop Sing."

"You welcome, Master Hoss. What you want for breakfast?"

"Well if you're asking me, I could go for some of them fruit buns you make. Maybe with some of that raspberry jelly and butter?"

"That OK with you, Master Adam?"

"Sure Hop Sing, I'm pretty sure that Little Joe and Pa would be OK with that too." Replied Adam.

"OK, I make buns; you get out of kitchen now and go do chores in barn." Said the Chinese cook as he shooed the boys out of his kitchen.

Adam and Hoss allowed themselves to be shooed from the kitchen, both still with their cups in their hands. Both of them smiled at each other, before they drained their cups and left the house, shutting the front door softly. Quickly they made their way to the barn to do the early morning chores.

* * *

At 5.30 Ben's alarm woke him and he sat up and scrubbed his hands over his head. Yawning deeply he stretched and rose. After choosing suitable clothing he washed, shaved and dressed before going in search of his boys. Checking Adam's room first he wasn't surprised to find the room empty, bed already made, chuckling he walked down the hallway and knocked softly on the younger boys door before opening it.

The drapes across the windows were still in place but there was enough light for him to see that Hoss' unmade bed was empty. _Looks like Adam's already got his brother up for to do the chores just as he said._ Ben looked over at little Joe's bed and saw the fair curly locks of his youngest, complete with bandage sticking out from the top of the blankets. Walking across the room he bent down and gently stroked the young boy's cheek, "Joseph, it's time to wake up now," He said softly.

Little Joe stirred and slowly opened his eyes, "that's right Joseph, time to wake now," said Ben.

"Papa?" asked Little Joe.

"Yes, it's me son. It's time to get up now, come on sit up for me."

Little Joe whined and turned over, "I'm tired Papa, just a few more minutes, please?"

"Sorry, son but it's time to get up. We have chores to do, a good breakfast to eat and you and I need to go find us some good juicy worms for bait before we head up to the lake."

Little Joe turned back to his father and stilling laying down he stretched his arms and extended his legs under the covers. "Alright Papa, I'm awake."

Ben pulled the covers back and Little Joe sat up. Ben had a quick cursory check of the bandage and happy that it was still in place he walked to the armoire, selected a pile of cloths for Little Joe to put on and returned to the bed and put them down on the bed next to him. He then drew the drapes back from the window to allow the early morning light into the room before returning to the armoires and pouring water into the basin.

"How's your head this morning, son?"

"It's OK, Papa. Can I wash and dress myself this morning please?"

"Do you think you can manage on your own, then?"

"Yes sir, I'm a big boy now, Papa. Adam lets me dress while he watches me sometimes, so can I?"

"OK, but I'm staying here to make sure that you can manage." Ben sat down on Hoss' bed and watched as his youngest climbed out of bed and used the wash cloth that Hop Sing had provided to wash his face and hands. Little Joe had a little trouble removing the nightshirt on his own so he asked for his father's help, but other than that, Ben was impressed that the little boy managed to wash himself quite well and was able to dress in the shirt and pants Ben had laid out for him on his own.

"See, Papa I can do it on my own." Little Joe said proudly.

"Very good, Joseph, I'm impressed. What about your bed, can you do that on your own too?"

"Umm no Papa, can you help me?"

"Of course I will and we can do Hoss' too." Ben helped Little Joe straighten his bed covers and then they did the same for Hoss' bed. "Looks good, Joseph and…" Ben sniffed the air, "seems that breakfast is already being prepared, I think I smell fruit buns. I bet your brother Hoss asked Hop Sing for them. Do you want to ride down the stairs?"

"A horsey ride? Sure Papa." said the little boy with his eyes wide in delight; it was real nice for Pa to start treating him like normal.

Ben lifted Little Joe onto his bed and then turned around bent down and waited for the little boy to wrap his arms around his father's neck. "Now you hold on tight there Joseph," said Ben securing the little boys legs tightly in his arms. _I probably shouldn't do this yet after warning him not to do anything that might cause him to fall or hit his head, but I do so miss this._

"Ready Joseph?" Ben asked.

"Yes sir, I am."

"Ok, then," said Ben and he stood up and made horse noises and acted like he was a horse as he left the room. Reaching the stairs he reminded Little Joe to hold tight and he carefully made his way slowly down the stairs. Ben did one slow circle around the main room with little Joe on his back before he stopped by the sofa and turning sideways, he slowly helped the boy of his back and placed him giggling on the sofa. "Enjoy that?" he asked.

"Yeah, Papa you make a great horse," said the still laughing little boy, Ben bent down and tickled him.

"Why you little scamp, I'll give you I make a great horse," said Ben. Little Joe squealed with joy as Ben tickled him mercilessly.

"S…, stop.. papa…papa stop or I'll pee." Little Joe pleaded.

Ben stopped the ticking and sat down on the sofa next to his youngest and pulled him up onto his lap. "I'm so glad that you are feeling OK now, son. I've missed your laughter."

Little Joe hugged his father and then sat back and looked up at him, "Hey Papa, do you think I can get this bandage off later today when the doctor comes?"

"I don't know, Joseph, it depends on the doctor, but I hope so. Doctor Harrison did say that you were recovering well and he might be taking the stitches out the next visit. Whether or not that means you can have the bandage off at the same time is up to him. But either way, it is good to see you well again. Now let's go and find your brothers and help them with the chores before breakfast." Ben lifted little Joe down onto the floor and the two of them went out to the barn to help Adam and Hoss.

* * *

Adam and Hoss were almost finished with their chores, the stables had been cleared of dirty straw, new straw and hay had been laid, the horses had been fed and watered and Adam was shaking out the blankets when Ben and Little Joe walked into the barn. "How are you doing boys?" Ben asked.

"Pretty good Pa. I think we're done in here, we just need to feed the pigs and the chickens and collect the eggs." Said Hoss.

"Well let us help you with that, Joseph, do you think you can collect the eggs like usual whilst I help your brothers feed the pigs and chickens?"

"Yes Pa." said Little Joe, he grabbed the egg basket from its hook and left the barn to go and collect the eggs.

"Good boy." called Ben after him.

"Uh pa, why don't you go inside and let us finish up out here?" suggested Adam.

"No it's OK, I want to help. I'll feed the pigs then, whilst one of you feeds the chickens. The other can drag the buckboard out and load it up ready for the picnic. How does that sound?"

"Fine with me Pa. Hoss you feed the chickens and I'll get the buckboard ready."

"OK, Adam," said Hoss picking up the bucket of pig food and he passed it to his father "Here you go, Pa." Then Hoss picked the bucket of chicken feed and headed out of the barn to go and feed the chickens.

Ben exited the barn with the bucket of pig food.

10 minutes later and everyone had completed their respective chores and they returned to the house.

"Go wash up please boys and I'll tell Hop Sing that everyone is ready for breakfast," ordered Ben.

"Yes Pa! Come on Joe, I'll help you" said Adam.

Ben went to the kitchen to inform Hop sing that everyone was ready for breakfast and then went to wash up himself.

* * *

When everyone was sitting at the table, Hop Sing appeared with the tray laden down with freshly cooked fruit buns, raspberry and currant jelly and a large pat of butter. He'd also prepared a large pot of coffee and brought it out with sugar and cream for Hoss and a glass of milk for Little Joe.

"Mmm mmm, that smells real good, Hop Sing," said Hoss licking his lips.

"It sure does," said Little Joe

"I agree Hop Sing, those buns smell wonderful. Any chance of there being any to take to the lake?" asked Adam.

"Yes Master Adam, I have some cooling in the kitchen," replied Hop Sing as he put everything on the table.

"You always think of everything don't you? Pa I think Hop Sing deserves a raise don't you?" said Adam as he looked at his father.

"A raise? Well I tell you what I'll do, Adam, if these fruit buns taste as good as they smell then I'll think about it," said Ben as he winked at Hop Sing.

"Mr. Cartlight, Hop Sing doesn't want a raise he just want family to come on time to meals and eat what I cook. No wasting food!"

Everyone laughed, as it was Hop Sing's biggest complaint, that he prepared food and due to the demands of the ranch sometimes meals got delayed or missed completely and Hop Sing had often promised to leave and go back to China as family were ungrateful.

"No laugh! Hop Sing make good food and family waste it, no waste breakfast. I get up early, you all eat or Hop Sing get mad and go back to China," the Chinese cook scolded and then bustled off to his kitchen muttering in Chinese under his breath.

Ben looked at his sons and then burst out with a big belly laugh and the boys followed suit, until Ben raised his hand, "OK boys that's enough, we better eat up before he really does get mad. Hoss I believe it's your turn to say grace isn't it?"

"Yes sir."

Everyone bowed their head and Hoss began, "Lord, we thank you for the food you put before us and for the love and support you give our family. And please lord if you have time, don't let Hop Sing make good on his threat to leave or I'll never eat properly again. Amen."

"Amen!"

Ben shook his head and smiled wryly. _Looks like things are back to normal as even Hoss is using the blessing to be cocky. _Hoss looked up at his father; saw him shaking his head and look back down at the table for a moment awaiting Ben's chastisement. When none came, he risked a glance and saw Ben's smile. "Sorry Pa, I just don't want Hop Sing to leave."

Ben laughed, "I'll let it go this time, son, but no more abusing the blessing, understand?" he added firmly.

"Yes sir." said Hoss respectfully.

Adam smirked and looked away when Ben turned to look at him. Ben sighed, "You have anything to say, Adam."

Adam bit his lip to stop himself from smiling and shook his head, "No sir."

"OK then let's eat. Pass me those buns will you please, Adam?"

Adam took a bun for Little Joe and himself, before he passed the plate to his father. "Here you go, Pa." Ben took a large bun and in turn passed the plate to Hoss who took two for himself "Thanks, Pa," then Ben returned the plate to the table.

"Adam, can you butter my bun please?" asked Little Joe.

"Sure I can, pass it over, you want jelly too?"

"No thanks, I can do the jelly. I just want you to cut it and butter it for me."

Adam leant over and pulled Little Joe's plate towards him, cut open the bun and quickly buttered the bun on both sides, before passing the plate back to his little brother. "Raspberry or blackcurrant jelly, Joe?"

"Raspberry, please."

"Hoss, pass Little Joe the raspberry jelly will ya please," Adam asked.

"Sure," said Hoss and he picked up the raspberry jelly pot and passed it down the table to his younger brother.

Ben buttered his bun and then put a dollop of blackcurrant jelly on his plate. "Coffee Adam?"

"Yes please pa."

"Hoss?"

"Yes please pa."

Ben poured 3 cups of coffee and passed one to each of his sons, who took the cup from their father and put it on the table in front of them. Hoss, added cream and sugar to his and took a sip to check it was just right.

"So boys, I hope that we are still on for this fishing tournament because I am looking forwards to winning." said Ben.

"Yep, I hope it's on too, as I'm fixing to catch a real whopper today Pa." replied Hoss as he was chewing on a large bit of bun.

"Don't speak with your mouth full," admonished Ben

Hoss swallowed what was in his mouth, "Sorry Pa."

"And I'm looking forwards to having a day with no chores to do when we win, isn't that right brother?" said Adam.

"Oh is that right, well we will have to see about that won't we Joseph?"

"Yes Pa," agreed Little Joe.

Adam and Hoss chatted about just how they aimed to beat their father and little brother at fishing whilst they ate, whilst Ben and Little Joe ate quietly, both listening carefully, little Joe wondering if he and his father had any chance of catching more fish than his brothers. _I'm gonna have to find Pa some real good worms if we are gonna catch the most fish._

Lost in his thoughts Little Joe never heard his father calling his name.

"JOSEPH!"

Adam touched Little Joe lightly on his arm and when Little Joe looked at him he pointed to Ben.

"Oh sorry, Pa, I was just thinking. What were you saying?"

"I was just asking if you have finished eating as you've not put anything in your mouth for the last few minutes. If you have would you like to join me down at the creek, so that we can find some good sized worms for our bait today?"

Little Joe looked down at his plate and seeing just on more bite of buttered bun and some raspberry jelly on the side he said, "Not quite Pa, I just need to finish this I don't want anymore."

"OK then, well eat that, drink the last of your milk and we will go down to the creek. Adam, Hoss, we'll be back in 20 minutes, please load up the fishing poles and be ready to go by then."

"OK, Pa!" said both of the older boys. Ben waited for Little Joe to finish his bun and gulp down the last of his milk and then both rose from the table and Ben allowed Little Joe to walk ahead of him out of the front door.

"I just gotta get my tin from the barn Pa," said the 6 year old.

"OK, go get it, and meet me by the bunkhouse, and Joseph, no running." Ben said firmly.

"I won't Pa," Little Joe said as he walked away towards the barn. He joined his father 2 minutes later by the bunkhouse door, where Ben was talking to Carl and Bill who were already up and ready for the day to start.

"I couldn't find my tin Pa, so I brought the small tin bucket we use for the chicken feed, will that be ok if we put some dirt in it?" Little Joe said as he walked up to his father.

"Yes I'm sure that will be fine, we can stand it up in the back of the wagon. Right then Carl, Bill, I'll leave everything up to you today. We will be back around 6 I think but if you need me for anything you send someone out to get me."

"Don't worry Mr. Cartwright; I'm sure that between us we can ensure that you don't get disturbed. Have a nice day sir and you…," Carl said as he bent down in front of little Joe, "you help your father find some big juicy worms so that you can beat your brothers in your fishing competition." And he chucked Little Joe softly on the chin.

"Yes, sir, I will," said Little Joe smiling at the older ranch hand.

"Come then Joe, we better go find those worms or your brothers will be moaning about us keeping them waiting. Say goodbye to Carl and Bill, Joseph."

"'Bye Mr Carl, 'bye Mr. Bill," said little Joe.

"See you later, Joe, I hope you catch a big one," said Bill as both he and Carl waved to Ben and little Joe as they walked away, Ben holding Little Joe's left hand whilst Little Joe carried the small metal bucket in his right.

When they arrived at the creek, Ben asked Little Joe where he thought the best worms would be and Little Joe walked to the place where he thought they were, as the ground was soft, loose and it was where he got the worms for the last fishing trip.

Bending down Ben pulled out a spoon from his pocket that he had taken from the table, "Ssh don't tell Hop Sing," Ben said and he quickly dug around in the soft ground. Little Joe, used the disturbed the earth to half fill the small bucket. As soon as a worm was uncovered, he snagged it and put it in the bucket, whilst his father moved across a little and started on a new patch of earth. After 10 minutes they were both satisfied that enough worms had been collected. Little Joe washed his hands and the table spoon in the creek, picked up the bucket and putting his small hand in one of Ben's, they turned to walk back to the house.

* * *

When Ben and Little Joe returned to the yard, Adam and Hoss were standing by the wagon talking to Jake.

"Are you boys ready?" Ben asked.

"Yes sir," replied Adam.

"Where are your horses?"

"Pa, Hoss and I have been talking and have decided that as we are going on a family trip, that we will travel in the wagon with you and Little Joe," replied Adam.

Ben smile lit up his whole face. "Well then I guess we are all ready to go. Up you get Joseph," he said, as he lifted the little boy into the back of the wagon. "Adam, do you want to drive the wagon?"

"No thanks Pa, I think that you should, it'll be just like old times," said Adam as he clapped his father on the back, before climbing up into the back of the wagon and seating himself next to his little brother.

"And what about you, Hoss? Are you riding up front?" Ben asked.

"Er…actually Pa, would it be OK if I sit in the back with Adam and Little Joe?"

"Of course it's OK, son. Do you think that there's enough room for you back there, what with the picnic basket and blankets?"

"We'll be OK, PA," replied Adam, as he and Little Joe snuggled closer to one another and Adam moved the picnic basket. "There you go, Hoss, plenty of room for ya!"

Hoss grinned at his father and shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'see there's room enough for all of us.' Hoss climbed up into the back of the wagon and made himself comfortable in the limited space.

Ben looked at his 3 children in the back of the wagon and laughed, "Like peas in a pod, don't you think Jake?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Cartwright," laughed Jake.

Ben shook his head and laughed again, "OK, let's go, if you feel squashed back there then just holler and I'll stop and one of you will just have to come and sit up front with me." Ben climbed up into the front seat and grabbed the reins, "See you later, Jake."

"Have a good day, Mr. Cartwright. Hoss, I hope that you catch that big fish like you wanted. Adam, Little Joe, I hope that you manage to catch some fish of your own because Hoss sure does seem determined to catch every fish in that lake!"

"See you later, Jake," called the boys from the back of the wagon and Ben guided it out of the ranch courtyard.

Jake waved them off and then turned away to go and see to his own work for the day.

* * *

Ben steered the wagon along the trail, whilst listening to his sons happily talking about just how many fish each of them were going to catch, each one teasing the other that they were going to catch the most.

Ben relaxed as the rolling of the wagon soothed him and he drifted off into a world of his own thoughts. He was startled from them when a small voice broke through, "Papa, when we get to the lake, can we go and see Mama?" asked Little Joe.

Ben swallowed, '_How is it that Joseph always manages to reflect my own thoughts? I was only thinking about doing that when I woke this morning.' _"Yes, son, I think that will be a nice thing to do when we get there. We can pick some fresh wild flowers for her too, you know how much she liked wild flowers," Ben said in a quiet voice.

Sensing his father's mood, little Joe asked, "Papa, are you sad?"

Ben nodded his head, "Yes, son, I am a little."

"Why?" asked the small voice.

"Because, son, I was just thinking how much your mama would have enjoyed a day out at the lake with you all." Ben sighed, "It is at times like these that I miss your mama the most. In fact I miss all of your mothers at times like this. All 3 of them would have loved to spend a day at the lake with us just being a normal family….." Ben's voice broke and tailed off at the end as he was overcome with emotion.

Adam reached out and laid his hand on his father's arm. "Pa? Are you OK? Do you want me to drive the wagon for a while?"

Ben sniffed and shook his head, he pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away a stray tear that was falling down his cheek, "No son, it's OK, I'm fine, I just have to remember that I have a visual reminder of all of your mothers right here with me and it does no one any good to mope and moan." Ben took a deep breath and let it out slowly in a sigh, "I'm sorry boys, I don't want us to be down or depressed today, none of your mothers would want that. They would all tell me that life still goes on and that it is important to remember that each day is a blessing and that we must make the most of it….Now, what was that you were saying in the back there, about who was going to catch the most fish? You do all realise that I'm the one with the most fishing experience and therefore I'm gonna be the person who catches the most fish today, don't you?" Ben patted Adam's hand as he spoke as Adam's hand had remained on his father arm.

All 3 boys were silent for a few moments, knowing that their father was trying to deflect them away from the fact that he was still upset. Adam patted his father's arm and gently kicked Hoss with his right foot, "Yeah, well Pa, I don't think you can beat me today, because I'm feeling really lucky," said Hoss from the back of the wagon.

At that Ben finally smiled and he chuckled at the pitiful attempt to deflect his attention, still it had done the job, _I sure am blessed with some fine sons._

"Hey Pa, how about some songs to while away the time and cheer us all up?" said Adam, who was feeling need to take charge and break up the solemnness. And with that, Adam broke into song and encouraged his brothers to join in.

Before long, Ben found himself joining in with the lyrics of 'Early One Morning' followed by 'Rosalie the Prairie Flower', 'The Buffalo' and 'The Old Oaken Bucket.' Each time Adam felt the volume dropping, he raised his own voice and everyone else did the same too.

They had just finished 'the Old Oaken Bucket', when Ben steered the wagon into the glade where Marie was buried. Pulling the wagon up he set the brake and everyone climbed down, Adam helping lower Little Joe down from the back.

After giving each of his sons a quick hug, Ben set them on the task of finding Marie's favourite wild flowers and reminded them that she loved a variety of colours.

15 minutes later and they all returned to the wagon with bunches of the freshest wild flowers and as a family they approached the grave and stood in front of it and looked at the simple gravestone Ben had paid to be erected. Ben had wanted to bury Marie nearer the ranch but Adam had reminded his father in his grief, that Marie loved this spot and the peace of the place would be a more fitting place of rest.

Adam was the first person to kneel down and lay his flowers on the grave, "Marie….Mama… I hope you like these; I remember that you liked to sniff these when we came out here to fish. I miss you so much. I can't believe that it's been over a year since we lost you…" sniff… "I hope that you can see that we are all OK and looking after each other and Pa….. I'm sorry if you've witnessed how I've behaved over the last few days. I don't know what got into me when I stormed away from Pa, I'm really sorry; I hope you aren't too ashamed of me." Adam's shoulders shook as the tears he had been holding in for so long finally fell.. "I'm sorry Mama, I've been trying so hard to prove to Pa that I'm a man now, but look at me, I'm crying like a baby."

Hoss and Little Joe, stood back, unsure what to do, but Ben stepped forwards and knelt down and pulled his oldest into him, "Let it out son, let it out."

Adam clung to his father and sobbed all of the pent up grief he had been holding in for the last year. Ben for his part, held the young man tightly and whispered words of comfort into his ears. Eventually Adam's tears slowed and he pulled back from his father a little. "Better son?" Ben asked

Adam sniffed and nodded not trusting his voice. Ben stood up and helped Adam to stand and he pulled him into a hug again, "Adam, it's no shame to cry. I am sorry that I never realised just how much you have been storing up your grief. And your mama would not be ashamed of you. You've made some mistakes lately, but you have also looked after your brothers and the ranch on your own for days and your mother would be so proud of the way that you handled that. She would also be proud of the way that you looked after your brother through his accident. I love you so much Adam and your Mama would be so proud of the fine young man you are becoming. Now come on, son, please dry your tears and let your brothers talk to Marie."

Sniff, sniff, "Yes sir."

Ben kissed the top of his eldest son's head and gave him a clean handkerchief, he always carried a spare since Marie and he married. Releasing Adam he turned him and put his arm around him and led him back to his brothers.

As soon as they were near enough, Hoss threw his arms around Adam and silently hugged him, whilst holding back tears and at the same time, Little Joe, clung to Adam's right leg.

Adam wrapped his left arm around his big younger brother and felt down his leg and rubbed his right hand softly on the younger brother's head. All 3 of them stayed in place for a few moments just quietly showing each other how they felt.

Ben stood back from the group wanting Adam to feel the support that his brothers were offering. After a while, Adam looked up for a moment and his left hand left Hoss' back for a moment and he raised it out to his father. Ben rightfully realised that he was being invited into the group and he gratefully stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around his son's as far as he could. The family unit remained in place for 5 minutes with no one saying a word.

"Pa, I'm OK now. Hoss, why don't you and Joe, go say your piece to Mama." Adam said as he tried to detach himself from the group. Ben moved back first, allowing Hoss to detach from his older brother and Little Joe was encouraged to let go of Adam's leg.

"Come on, buddy, let's go and talk to Mama and show her these flowers we collected for her," said Hoss, as he leant back and took the two discarded bunches of wild flowers of the back board of the wagon, where he and Joe had put them prior to hugging Adam.

Adam and Ben wiped at their eyes and watched the two younger boys as they approached the grave. "I'm sorry for all that Pa, I guess I'm not really a man yet after all."

"Yes you are Adam, real men aren't afraid to show their affection towards the ones that they love. Sure they put on a stern hard face to the outside world, but at home with their family, real men show their hearts. Adam, I've never been more proud of you than I am now. You'll understand more what I mean when you become a father," said Ben as he rubbed away the puffiness under the eyes in his eldest's face. "Go get your canteen and wash your face now, son. I don't want any more tears today."

Adam sniffed and nodded, "OK" he said softly and he headed back to the wagon to collect a canteen.

* * *

By the time Adam had wetted the handkerchief, cleaned his face and returned to his father's side, Hoss and Little Joe were standing beside their father.

"I told mama all about my accident, Papa and I told Mama you spanked me for being naughty, do you think she would be upset with me," Little Joe was saying to his father.

"She would have been upset that you were naughty and blackmailed your brother, Joseph, but no, she wouldn't have been upset with you over your accident. Your mama never liked me spanking you but she understood that it was important to teach you that what you did was wrong. But you have been forgiven by me and your mama would forgive you too. I think she would also say that she really liked your choice of poppies today." Ben said kissing the little boy's forehead as he scooped him up into his arms.

"I told mama, I was sorry for misbehaving for you and Adam, Pa. Do you think she would have been mad at me for Little Joe getting hurt?" asked Hoss.

Ben reached out with his free hand and cupped his middle son's chin and tilted it gently until he was looking the boy in the eye, "No, Hoss, when she knew the truth, I don't think that she would be all that mad. She would have been a little upset that you let your brother talk you into being able to ride, but she could never be mad at you. She loved you too much for that." And Ben released his chin and opened his free arm. Hoss stepped gratefully inside and was pulled in close to his father's side. Hoss wrapped his arms around his father and sighed, "I love you Pa, "

"And I you my son. Please forgive yourself for the accident, there's no reason to keep worrying about it. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good boy. Now what say you boys to going and doing some fishing?"

"Sounds good, Pa." was the reply from 2 voices and an "OK with me, papa," from the 3rd.

"Adam, would you drive the wagon over to the place we usually park it, in the next bay and give me a few minutes, will you please?"

"Sure Pa, come Hoss, Little Joe, get into the wagon." Adam called and he waited for both of his brothers to climb up, Little Joe with Hoss' help, before Adam clicked the reins and steered the wagon back and then off to the right.

Ben waited until the wagon was away before he picked up his bunch of flowers and went and knelt down by his 3rd wife's grave. Laying the flowers down next to his son's bunches; he arranged them nicely around the gravestone.

"Marie, my love, I miss you so much. This year has been so difficult living without you but you would be so proud of how well the boys are developing. Although they sometimes fight and argue like you wouldn't believe, at the end of the day they are very close and are fiercely protective of each other.

Adam is growing up into a fine young man and although I did say that he couldn't go to college, because he wasn't responsible enough. I did make you a promise that I would let him go and I am now of the opinion that he is growing responsible enough to be allowed to travel all that way on his own. I will speak to him about it and if he still wishes to go, I will write to his grandfather and ask him if Adam can stay there whilst he attends college.

It's a beautiful day and so peaceful here too. I know now that Adam made a good choice for your last resting place. I wish that you were still by my side raising our son's and I understand that it's not possible, but I hope that you are looking down on them and seeing just how well they are looking after their father and keeping me from still wanting to just give up and join you.

I love you so much Marie and will never forget the time we shared and even though you thought that Elizabeth and Inger took part of my heart and stopped me from loving you completely. I can promise you, that you always will have a special place in my heart, all of your own. I miss all 3 of you for different reasons. Have a good day my love and please continue to watch over us from your place in heaven." Ben then bowed his head and said the Lord's Prayer before standing and blowing a kiss into the wind. "I must go and spend the day with our children, till I return….." and Ben turned and walked away.

* * *

By the time Ben walked around to the next cove, Adam had unloaded the wagon and with the help of his brothers, the blanket had been spread out on the ground, with each corner weighted down with a small rock. The picnic basket had been placed in the middle of the blanket and Adam and Hoss were baiting up the fishing poles.

"Over here, PA." yelled Adam as he waved at him as he saw his father round the large rock that marked the entrance to the cove.

Ben waved back and within a minute he was by Adam's side. "I thought you boys might want to go swimming before lunch," said Ben.

"Actually, Pa, I've decided that it would be fair to go in without Little Joe so I'm not swimming today nor's Adam," said Hoss.

"That's very considerate of you Hoss, I'm sure your little brother would appreciate it… OK then let's start fishing. Joseph, did Adam get your extra special bait from the wagon?"

"Yes Papa, I've got it right here," said the little boy lifting the small bucket up to show his father.

"Excellent, well boys, I think Joseph and I will take that outcropping over there," Ben said, as he pointed to a small area to the right near the water's edge which had some smooth solid rocks joined together.

"OK, Pa. Well I think that Adam and I will go over there then," pointed Hoss to a spot 20 or so foot to the left of where Ben and Little Joe were going to be.

"Fine," said Ben looking at his fob watch, "well it's a quarter after 10 and so we have nearly 2 hours before lunch, let's see just how many fish we can catch before then."

* * *

The next two hours were taken up by everyone concentrating on their fishing, with little conversation going on between the 4 Cartwright's.

By the time Ben called everyone to lunch the fish count was Adam 12, Ben 9, Hoss 8 and Little Joe 7.

Whilst Adam and Little Joe quickly joined their father, Hoss was still occupied and he never heard his father's call.

"Pa, Adam, Joe….come quick…lookie here, I think I got me a real whopper!" yelled Hoss as he struggled with the fishing pole, which was being jerked from side to side and almost out of Hoss' hand.

Ben, Adam and Little Joe ran up to the water's edge from the picnic blanket. "Hold tight to your pole, Hoss and ease him in, keep the pole still and reel in the string," said Ben as he watched his middle son do as he had suggested.

Within a minute the fish broke the surface of the water, the hook stuck so tightly in his mouth that all of his struggling had only wedged it in further. "Doggone it, ain't that the biggest fish you've ever seen," yelled Hoss excitedly as he finally landed the fish on the bank.

"It sure is Hoss, why it's almost as big as our little brother," smiled Adam as he patted his younger brother on the back.

Hoss knocked the fish out with a rock and then held it up on the string in front of him; the fish was about 18 inches in length and was so fat, that not even Hoss or Adam's hand would not go around it. "Look Pa, it must be about 5lbs all on its own!"

Ben slapped his middle child on the back heartily, "You have a real beauty there, son. Well done! Why I think that trout would feed the family all on its own."

"It sure would Hoss, I wish I had landed it," said Little Joe.

"Hey little buddy, I see you caught quite a few fish today yourself but I don't think you could've landed this one. It sure is heavy. Sorry Pa, but I think that now me and Adam are gonna win us that competition." Said Hoss as he grinned up at his older brother who had taken the fish from him and tied it to Hoss' string with the other catch, before lowering it back in the lake to keep them cool.

"Don't count your chickens yet, son. There's still a few hours of fishing left and your brother and I are catching up steadily, we might not be catching the big ones, but they all count, don't they Joseph?" Ben said as he hugged the younger boy to his leg.

"Even my tiddlers that you put in the net for us to throw back later, Pa?" the youngest asked.

"Yep, I never said we had to take them home." Smiled Ben as he looked down into the little boys face.

"Hey now Pa, that ain't fair," whined Hoss.

Ben waited until Adam called his little brother back to the blanket to continue their lunch before he addressed his middle son. "Why is it not fair? Your brother caught them fair and square with his fishing pole, and it's not like it's his fault he can only land the tiddlers and the large ones get away. You know your brother likes to be independent and so long as he is being safe, I'm happy to let him fish and pull in what he catches." Ben spoke softly but with a firm voice.

"Well, Pa, it just ain't, me and Adam thought that you made the competition about catching fish for Hop Sing to cook."

"Hoss! Now don't be a spoil sport, it's not like you to be jealous of your little brother. Are you really saying that it's not fair that Little Joe has caught more fish than you today? If so I'm surprised at you son, you know just how much your little brother looks up to you as the best fisherman in the family. He's been watching you all morning trying to pick up tips, I've seen him sitting staring at everything you and Adam have been doing with his tongue out and concentrating with all of his might. I think that Joseph is just a little lucky today and I am glad that he is, because he needs something to cheer him up." Ben scolded quietly.

Hoss bit his lip and looked down at his feet and began toeing the ground with his right foot at his father's soft scolding. Feeling ashamed he blushed, "Sorry, Pa I never thought of it like that."

Ben put his hand under Hoss' chin and gently lifted it so that the boy was looking at him, "Hoss, you have no reason to be jealous of Joseph or Adam. Today is just supposed to be about us having a nice day at the lake as a family. I only suggested the fishing competition for a bit of fun, now why don't you just enjoy the day, enjoying the fishing and our picnic. And, whatever happens will happen, besides I think Hop Sing and the hands will be mighty impressed when we return and you show to them and tell them about your landing that big fish!" Ben pulled the young man into a quick hug and patted him on the back. "Go on, wash up quickly and get to that picnic, before your brothers forget to leave you anything."

"YES SIR!" said Hoss loudly before he quickly ran off to wash his hands, "Hey, you two make sure that you leave me some," he said as he dried his hands on the towel Ben had let by the large rock at the lakes edge.

"OH, I don't know, what do you think, Little Joe, you think that Hop Sing's packed enough for Hoss as well?" teased Adam.

Ben and Hoss sat down on the blanket and soon, all members of the family were digging into the sumptuous repast.

Hop Sing had packed fried chicken, biscuits, gammon sandwiches, apples, cornbread and assorted relishes and a jar of mustard for Adam. He also wrapped up almond cookies, Coffee grounds, and 3 bottles of Lemonade. And for the horses, a large bag of oats and carrots.

* * *

"No Joe, don't jerk your pole like that or you'll lose it," cried Hoss as he saw his younger brothers pole bounce heavily and the little boy, who was startled tried to pull the pole up on his own.

By the time Hoss made it to his brother's side, the fishing pole had been jerked clean out of Joe's hand and had fallen into the water. Hoss stepped into the cold water quickly and grabbed the pole before it disappeared but when he lifted the pole up he felt the line go limp and he knew that the fish had struggled free. He looked closely into the shallow water and saw the fish swim away fast, it had been nowhere near the size of the big one he had caught earlier but it at around 6 inches would have been the biggest that Little Joe would have caught that day. Walking back out of the water with the pole he handed it to his little brother, "Sorry Joe, but it got away." Seeing the younger boys sad face he knelt down in front of him, "Don't worry about it Joe, you'll catch a big one, one of these days. You just gotta try and stay calm and not jerk the line or the pole until the fish is caught on the hook proper." When Little Joe smiled back at him Hoss, slapped him gently on the upper arm, "Atta boy. Hey you want me to bait your hook again for ya?"

"No thanks, Hoss, I can do it," replied the little brother as he walked back to the bucket near his father and digging around in the dirt he pulled out a worm and skilfully for a young boy, he baited the hook. "See told ya, I can do it." He showed his elder brother.

"OK Joe, I'll leave you alone, don't forget though, let the fish bite properly, especially when there big."

Little Joe nodded and went and sat back down by the lake.

Ben shook his head, smiled and re-baited his own hook, "Hoss?"

"Yes, Pa?"

"Come here."

Hoss stepped nearer to his father and Ben slapped him on the arm, and bent down a little to whisper in Hoss' ear, "Thank you, son for helping your brother without trying to embarrass him."

"Sure, Pa."

Ben jerked his head towards Adam, "Now go and help your brother catch some fish, he's beating all of us and I thought you two wanted to win this little competition of ours."

"Yes sir, I'm going. Hey Adam, don't go catching all the fish on your own." He called out.

"Well get over here and start fishing then," was the reply from the eldest son.

Ben laughed at the banter and then went and sat down on the rock by the water's edge beside Little Joe, "Adam's got quite a catch, we better catch us some more fish and quick."

"I'm trying to Pa; did you see the one I lost?"

"No son, I didn't see the size of it, I just saw the pole get jerked out of your hands. I'm proud that you didn't try and retrieve it yourself, Joseph. Are you enjoying today?"

"Yes, papa, I am but I wanna catch a big fish like Hoss, instead of all them little ones." whined the 6 year old.

Ben reached out with his right hand and stroked the little boy's bandaged head, "You will one day son, and you are getting better at fishing every time. Look at all the little one's you've caught and all on your own too! You should be proud of that, Joseph. Sometimes, son you will not catch anything and other times you'll catch the biggest fish you've ever seen, it just depends on whether or not the fish are biting and if they are, how good you are at pulling them in. Like your brother said….you have to let the bigger ones take a bigger bite on the worm so that the hook gets stuck, but even then, sometimes they are swimming so hard to get away that you may not win the battle. I'm not worried about losing a little fishing competition, son. I just want you boys to have fun and enjoy the day…..Joseph! Look at your line, you've got a bite, you better concentrate on that now. Go on son, I'm watching you, you see if you can pull it out and maybe it'll be bigger than the ones you have." Ben said removing his hand and turning the little boy back to look at the water.

Little Joe, waited a moment for the line to bounce again and then he followed the instructions his middle brother had given him and out of the water, rose a 4 inch trout. "Look papa, it's bigger that the others," he said swinging the string around to show his father.

"Very good, almost big enough to eat, but not quite, put it with the others Joseph. How many is it that you've caught now?"

"12 Papa, is that good?"

"It is son, very good, but we still need a few more, quickly go and bait your worm….excuse me son but I think I've got myself a bite now." Ben said as he concentrated on his own pole and a few moments later he pulled out a 12 inch fish.

"Hey Pa, that's a nice size." Called Adam as he pulled in yet another fish of his own.

Ben turned and smiled at his eldest, "It certainly is, Adam. Hey I see you have another, what's that 18?"

"19, Pa!" said Adam proudly.

"Really? Well this makes 15 for me. Hoss how many have you caught?"

"10, Pa, I just don't get it, they just ain't biting for me today, why do you think that is, Pa?"

"No idea son, perhaps it's just that Adam's line is in the best place, after all he is the side the current is coming from. Why don't you think about moving along a little, but don't do too far."

"That's a good idea, coming Adam?"

"Nope, sorry Hoss, but I'm having a lot of success sitting right here, how about you sit on the other side of me?"

"Nah I don't want interfere with your fishing, I think I'm gonna go the other side of little Joe over behind them rocks, I think that maybe the cove there might encourage the fish into the shallows." And with that, Hoss took some worms from the older boys bucket, put them in one of the empty lunch pails and, taking his pole he walked past his father and little brother and around the rocks.

* * *

An hour and a half later and Ben decide that he needed coffee and perhaps the boys could do with some of those almonds cookies too. He returned to the picnic basket after checking that Little Joe was away from the water's edge, re-baiting his hook. Snagging the coffee grounds, his canteen and the coffee pot, he stepped away and dug a small pit. He filled the pit with the bunch of twigs they had gathered earlier in the day and soon had a good fire going and the pot of coffee heating up on the stone he put in the fire.

Keeping one eye on the fire and coffee pot, he stood up and watched Little Joe put his hook back in the water and Ben smiled to himself. _I'm so glad today has been a good day. I've not seeing Adam so relaxed and enjoying himself in a long time. Hoss seems to have gotton over his little jealous mood from earlier in the day and Joseph seems to be enjoying himself, even though I can see that he is very tired now. Perhaps after this I'll make him stay on the blanket and rest. We'll be packing up to return home soon anyway. Boy is Hop Sing going to be impressed with all the fish we've caught today. I wonder if he will be able to store any of it? Oh well no matter, if he can't I'm sure the boys will be glad to share it with the hands. I hope Hop Sing has enjoyed his day in town too, it is good for him to go and catch up with his family and I think he mentioned something about his uncle having some visitors from China too._

Just then the coffee pot whistled and Ben turned his attention to it, using a stick to move the pot off the fire. "Adam, Hoss, Joseph, pull your poles in and come and take a rest please. There's fresh coffee and almond cookies for those that want them."

"Coming Pa." called Hoss and Adam.

"Joseph! I said come here and rest please."

The little boy turned to face his father reluctantly, "Aw Pa do I have to?"

"Yes you do, now come on. Hop Sing has made almond cookies and there's some more lemonade for you. Sorry Hoss but he didn't put any sugar or milk or cream in the basket, so if you want coffee, it'll have to be black. Or you can share the lemonade with Joseph."

As little Joe slowly made his way back to the blanket Hoss sat down next to his father and wrinkled his nose at the suggestion of black coffee. "I'll have some lemonade thanks, Pa."

Ben grinned at him and pulled out the lemonade and 4 tin mugs, passing each of the boys a mug. "Here, you go Hoss, pour some for yourself and Joseph. I take it black coffee is OK with you Adam?"

"Oh yeah Pa, boy I could do with coffee right now."

Ben poured Adam and himself a cup of coffee and passed the hot drink to Adam. "So how many do you have now?"

"23," said Adam grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"23! And you Hoss?"

"15, Pa, I'm having a bit better luck where I am now, course they's only little ones since I moved, but you said that they all count right?"

"Yes, anything you catch that is a fish counts, even if we have to throw them back later." Ben acknowledged.

"How many do you have Pa?" asked Adam.

"Well now if I've not lost the count, I reckon I have 18 or 19. Joseph, do you have any idea how many fish you have caught?"

"I lost count Papa. "

"Oh, well you had 12 the last time I asked you, how many more do you think you have caught since then?"

Little Joe looked away from his father and towards the trees.

"Joseph!" Ben rebuked softly.

Little Joe looked back at the quiet rebuke, "I don't know Papa." He said and Ben could see that his youngest was being honest and looking closer, he realised that the young boy was more tired than he first thought. _Why you scamp, you are fighting your tiredness to try and keep fishing longer. How could I have not seen it, Paul said that he was feeling better but that he still needed rest time and today I just let that slip my mind. Well young man that is going to be it for you today._

"OK Joseph, we'll count yours up shortly. But I think you've had enough today. You are going to take a little nap, as the doctor still said that you need to rest and I had forgotten that fact today. When you've finished your lemonade and cookie, you can curl up on this blanket until we go home."

"But…papa…."

Ben held up his hand to stop the little boys protest in its tracks. "Enough, Joseph! You will rest, whether it is here on this blanket or in the back on the wagon is up to you, but you are going to rest. It is for your own good son, the doctor is coming to the ranch tonight so I want to be able to tell him that you have been resting up. Clear?"

"Yes sir," replied the youngest Cartwright in a sullen voice as he looked down at the blanket.

Adam and Hoss grinned at their father and received a wry smile in return. Ben shooed them away from the blanket and told them to go and fish for the last hour. He sipped at his coffee, whilst he watched the youngest son eat the last of his cookie and then drain his mug of lemonade. "Finished?" Ben asked.

Little Joe nodded, "Then you can lay down now and rest, you don't have to sleep if you are not tired, but I want you to remain on this blanket and lie down. We will be going home in an hour or so," Ben said as he caressed the young boy's cheek.


	45. Chapter 45

**Author's note: To all those who have stuck with the story from the beginning I want to give you my thanks for all of the support and I hope that you have enjoyed the story as much as I have writing it. I hope that you have also found that apart from the early chapters, you have found the story much easier to read as its progressed. I had intended to go back and fix the earlier chapters to make them a little more readable but have decide not too as they stand as testament to my writing style improving. To all those lurking, reading and not reviewing, I still give my thanks because I am assuming that if you are continuing to read the story it can't be all bad, but I would appreciate you taking the time to review if you can. It doesn't have to be a chore as a simple. "enjoyed the chapter" or something like that, at least gives me some feedback. Anyway I am intending to the wrap the story up in the next chapter so please continue to read and enjoy!**

* * *

**recap...**

"Yes sir," replied the youngest Cartwright in a sullen voice as he looked down at the blanket.

Adam and Hoss grinned at their father and received a wry smile in return. Ben shooed them away from the blanket and told them to go and fish for the last hour. He sipped at his coffee, whilst he watched the youngest son eat the last of his cookie and then drain his mug of lemonade. "Finished?" Ben asked.

Little Joe nodded, "Then you can lay down now and rest, you don't have to sleep if you are not tired, but I want you to remain on this blanket and lie down. We will be going home in an hour or so," Ben said as he caressed the young boy's cheek.

* * *

Little Joe, lay on his side on the edge of the blanket with his right arm tucked under his head propping it up, whilst he watched his father and two older brothers fishing. _It's not fair, I don't feel tired, why does everyone always make me take a nap, just because the doctor said I have too?_ Reaching out with his left hand the little boy snagged a small twig from the dirt at the blankets edge and he began digging absentmindedly in the soft dry earth.

Ben continued to pull in fish of various sizes at regular intervals and at each time he needed to re-bait his hook, he looked over at the blanket, checking that his youngest was actually doing as he was told. "Yes! I've caught me a real big one!" cried Ben as he landed an eel two foot long.

The noise of this startled little Joe out of his morose thoughts and he looked up, wanting very much to go and celebrate with his father but not wanting to risk having to go to bed early or a spanking. Ben turned around to re-bait his hook after he tied the eel to the string and lowered it into the cold water and he saw Little Joe digging in the dry earth, "Joe, did you see that eel that your Pa just pulled in?" he said excitedly.

The young boy remained in his place and nodded, "Yes sir," he said without any enthusiasm. Ben stopped baiting the hook, propped his pole up against the rock and walked over to the blanket. Kneeling down beside his little boy, he gently helped him to sit up and then said, "Joseph, I'm sorry that by asking you to take a rest I've made you feel sad. I don't like making you feel sad. I just want the best for you and I want you up and about playing like old times, just as much as you want to be and for that to happen we have to follow the doctors' orders, even those we do not like. Please don't spoil our nice day at the lake by being mad. You have been such a good boy today and you have proven to your brothers and me that you are quite the fisherman. I'm going to try and catch one more fish then we will be packing up to head home."

Ben sighed as the little boy's demeanour still remained the same, "OK, I tell you what, I don't want to lose my temper and neither do I want you to sit here and sulk, how about you come and sit with me and help me try and catch that last fish?"

Little Joe looked up into his father's eyes and the hint of a smile crossed his face, "Can I hold the pole if I sit out your lap, Papa?" he asked hopefully.

Ben smiled, "OK, you can hold the pole, but no wriggling or you will fall in the lake. Deal?"

Little Joe smiled and nodded animatedly, "Yes sir!"

Ben stood up and helped his son stand before hand in hand they walked back to Ben's favoured spot by the lake. "So did you see the size of the eel, Joseph?" Ben asked as he finished baiting the hook.

"Yeah I did Pa, it was bigger than Hoss' fish," replied the young boy with much more enthusiasm than when he had been lying on the blanket.

"Longer yes but Hoss' is much more of a fish, you know I think your brother is part bear, he's so good at catching fish!" said Ben and he laughed.

"Thanks Pa, I can eat as much as a bear too!" came a voice from behind the rocks. At that Ben and little Joe laughed and Adam's laughing could be heard from the other side of them.

"Well you certainly eat as much as a big old bear, younger brother," called out Adam.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy! And 'sides, old Hop Sing don't complain, he appreciates someone with a good appetite." Yelled Hoss.

Ben's sat down on the rock, lifted Little Joe onto his lap and handed him the fishing pole whilst still chuckling, "…OK Joseph, this is our last chance, let's see if you can catch us another big one."

"OK, Papa, I'll try," said Little Joe as he concentrated hard on holding the pole still to allow the line to drift.

"Adam! Hoss! 15 minutes and then we pack up. You should have one more chance to catch your last fish!" Ben yelled.

"OK, Pa!" was heard from either side.

* * *

It was 7 minutes before Ben noticed the end of the pole twitch slightly, "Joseph," he whispered in the little boy's ear, "you have a bite, now give it a moment to bite onto the hook properly and then you can haul it in."

"OK, Papa," the little boy replied as he watched the pole intently. Suddenly the pole jerked and Ben grabbed the end as it was nearly pulled out of his youngest son's hand. "Joseph I think you have a big fish, do you want some help hauling it in?"

"Can I try first, Papa?"

"Sure you can, I'll hold onto the end of the pole so that it doesn't get pulled out of your hands, but you can do all the work."

Little Joe tried with all of his might to pull the pole up but it was jerked from side to side furiously by a fish clearly intent in getting away. "It's too hard, Papa, I'm….trying…but…it's too strong…" said the little boy puffing with effort. "Can you help me….Papa?"

Ben put his other hand on the pole just above his son's and together they wrestled with the fish and gradually the end of the pole rose and out of the water well stuck on the hook was a fat fresh water trout of approximately 10 inches in length. "He's a beauty, Joseph, and I think he would look mighty fine on our table tonight," said Ben as he pulled the fish ashore, knocked it out with his heavy wooden stick and after tying it to the line he pulled from the water, he hugged his son tightly. "Well done, son, you did very well even to hold onto him. Come on, let's go count up your fish and mine and let the little one's go. Then we can check what your brothers have caught before we pack up and head for home."

Ben lowered Little Joe down from his lap and together they carried the fish and pole back to the wagon where Ben tied the string to the wagon. "Right then Joseph, I have 27 fish, a good haul and all of them edible, so we will be taking them home for Hop Sing. You know I haven't caught that many fish ever in one day, you must be a good luck charm," and he patted the little boy on the shoulder and Little Joe grinned. "Right, now we better go and see how many you have caught," and he led little Joe to the spot where he had been finishing. "Adam, Hoss, time to pack up now, please bring your fish back to the wagon," Ben yelled.

"I'm coming, Pa," called Adam.

"Oh not now, Pa, please can I have 5 more minutes?" asked the middle child.

"No, son, I'm sorry but it's time to pack up, now please do as I asked," Ben commanded.

"Yes sir, I'm coming Pa," said Hoss in a sad voice.

Ben shook his head, _That boy loves fishing so much and it just doesn't seem to be his day, I'm not surprised that he doesn't want to go home yet. I don't really know why, that big fish is real beauty and the hands and Hop Sing will be admiring and talking about it for days!_

Whilst he waited for his oldest sons to do as he asked Ben pulled little Joe's string from the water as well as the bucket he had lowered in with some water to keep the little fishes in (the fished ranged between 2 - 4 inches). "Hold the string for me please, Joseph," Ben asked.

Little Joe held the string up and Ben quickly counted up the ones tried to it, none of them more than 4 inches but all edible, they would probably end up getting fed to the animals but Ben would ask Hop Sing to gut and cook the small trout just for Little Joe. When he finished counting the fish on the string they numbered 12 and then he looked into the bucket where the smaller one were. Normally they would have been thrown straight back as soon as they were caught, but Ben couldn't do that to his youngest and so he had agreed to keep them in the bucket provided, they would return them to the water before they left the lake. Checking in the bucket Ben counted 10 tiny fish." Well now Joseph, you have 12 on your string and 10 tiny one's in the bucket but we will need to return to the lake, that makes 22 for you. That's very good, my son, now Ssh, don't tell your brothers until we find out how many they have caught, OK," Whispered Ben.

Ben led little Joe back to the wagon, secured the string of Joe's fish to the wagon and then put the bucket containing the smaller fish on the front seat. Just in case either of the older boys wanted to question the numbers caught, not that Ben thought for one minute that they would.

He and Little Joe then went back to the picnic blanket and Ben started to pack everything back into the basket. Moments after he started, Adam arrived back at the picnic site, "Here, Pa, let me help you with that," he said. Handing little Joe his very large full string of fish, which the little boy struggled to hold up, "Adam….I ….can't…hold 'em," He complained as Adam picked up the bottles of lemonade and handed them to his father, "OH sorry Joe," Adam said sheepishly, as he retrieved the string of fish, just before Little Joe's strength caused him to drop them to the earth.

"Are you OK, Joe?" he asked when the little boy started rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, my arms sore though," Little Joe admitted.

"Sorry Joe," Adam said as he used his free hand to gently massage his little brother's arm, "feel better?" he asked.

Little Joe nodded, "Yes."

Adam winked and said, "Let me just tie up my fish to the wagon, Pa and then I'll help you finish packing up." Adam quickly took his fish back to the wagon and after looking a little enviously at the two strings already tied up he tried to count them without touching them. "Adam!"

Adam turned at his father's yell and quickly returned to the picnic blanket, "Go and get your brother will you please?"

"Sure Pa," Adam replied as he ran off in the direction of where Hoss was last seen fishing.

Ben returned the picnic basket to the wagon and then collected up the blankets, and made sure that the fire which had been built earlier to heat the coffee was completely doused, before he returned to the wagon with the blankets.

Just then, Adam and Hoss round the rock, "I thought I told you, you could not have an extra 5 minutes young man," growled Ben.

"I wasn't fishing Pa, I was trying to get my fish outta the water, honest, look….something's been trying to eat my big fish," said Hoss angrily, as he held the string of fish up and turned it so that Ben could see the a couple of bites had been eaten from the tail of the large trout. "Probably a pike or something, Pa, it gave me an awful battle to pull the string out, must have just started to eat it," the 12 year old said sadly. "Pa, do you think it will still be OK to eat at supper?"

Adam had a close look at the fish and "I think it'll be OK, Pa, it's only the tail that's got bitten."

"Come here, Hoss," Ben ordered.

Hoss reluctantly approached his father and was surprised to find that instead of the expected scolding for delaying his return to the picnic area, Ben wrapped an arm around his shoulder and he said, "These things happen, son, don't be too disappointed, I'm sure that everyone will still admire what a great catch it is. I think that Hop Sing will be able to still cook and make a meal of it, that's of course if you are still happy for it to be eaten."

"Yeah Pa, you know I love fresh trout, still it don't seem the same showing everyone the fish now," Hoss replied disappointedly.

Ben's arm was still wrapped around his son and he squeezed the 12 year olds arm a little, "No one, will be bothered about that, son. You just show them your fish and they will be mightily impressed." And then Ben released his middle son.

"So Pa, who won the fishing competition then?" asked Adam.

"OH, yes, I'd nearly forgotten that," replied Ben. "Well now, I know how many Joseph and I have caught but I don't have your numbers. Adam how many fish do you have on your string?"

"Best day's fishing ever, Pa! I've 30," said Adam proudly.

"30?" asked Ben, "My son that is a real haul, congratulations!"

"Thanks Pa," said Adam with a smile that was as wide as his face.

"Hoss, how many have you got on your string?" Ben asked.

"19, Pa." replied Hoss.

"So that's 49 for the both of you," Ben chuckled.

"What's so funny, Pa? How many have you and Joe caught?" asked Adam.

"Well Adam, I have 27 and your bother has 22!" replied Ben.

Adam groaned as Hoss was still mentally trying to add his father and younger brother's scores together. "Hoss, Pa and Little Joe have 49 too. We've drawn the competition."

"Drawn? But you can't draw a fishing competition! There has to be a winner in a competition, "whined Hoss. "What about the weight of the fish, can't we get Hop Sing to weigh them and then we will know who's is heaviest?"

Ben shook his head, "No son, I don't think that is very fair, Joseph has 10 tiddlers to return to the lake before we leave and competitions are supposed to be about being fair."

"Well how are we gonna know who the winning team is then Pa?" Hoss complained.

"Adam, what do you suggest we do, you are familiar with competition rules?" asked Ben.

Adam stood there thinking for a moment before an idea popped into his head. "Well, Pa, we could have a fish off, you know one person from each team competes, and the first person to catch a fish wins!"

"Adam! I was intending for us to go home now," retorted Ben.

"Sorry, Pa it was just an idea, what do you suggest?" Adam said staring at his father.

Ben sighed, "OK, 10 minutes only, pick your contestant."

"That's easy Pa, Hoss; do you want one last chance to catch a fish?"

"Yeah, older brother, I sure do," Hoss replied.

Little Joe, tugged quickly at his father's pant leg, "Papa, can I have once last chance too?"

"I don't know, Joseph, you are looking very tired…"

"Please Papa," the youngest son interrupted, "I'll promise I'll take a nap on the way home…." He added hopefully as he turned his soulful large hazel eyes on his father.

Ben's resistance melted, "OK…but it's just for 10 minutes. If no one catches a fish then we are going home. Hoss, Joseph, you heard the rules; the first person to catch a fish wins the competition for their team. All sizes of fish count but they must be landed and if no one catches a fish in 10 minutes then we will be calling it a draw and sharing the chores, is that clear?" Ben asked as he cast his eyes over his younger two children.

"Yes, Pa." Yes, papa." Were the replies.

"Ok, grab your poles and pick your spot and it has to be where I can see you easily Hoss!" said Ben. "Adam, can you be the timekeeper please?"

"Yes, sir," Adam removed his grandfather's fob watch from his pocket, waited for Ben to bait Little Joe's hook and for Little Joe and Hoss to take up their positions, "Ready?" Adam asked.

"YEP," said Hoss.

"I'm ready Adam," said Little Joe.

"OK then, time starts now and may the best fisherman win." Adam said as he looked at the watch and spoke as the big hand started the minute.

Adam and Ben stood behind their teammate but did not hover over them.

Hoss was the first to get his pole twitch but he was too anxious and he jerked the pole too quickly and the fish got away. Annoyed with himself he re-baited the hook quickly and threw the line back into the water. "Don't panic Hoss, it's not worth worrying about it," Adam reassured his brother with a gentle pat on his back. Hoss nodded silently that he understood and he returned his concentration to his task.

After 8 minutes neither boy had any success, "Adam, how much longer?" asked Ben.

"2 more minutes, Pa," Adam replied.

Little Joe yawned, his whole body moved with the deep yawn, "Are you tired Joseph, have you had enough?" Asked Ben softly.

"Yeah, Papa, I'm tired but I don't want to give up, please Papa, let me just have the last two minutes…please?"

"You may," Ben replied and then Little Joe's pole twitched for the first time. "Pa, did you see that?" the young boy asked excitedly and his hand gripped the pole a little tighter. Remembering all the advice he had had from his brothers and his father, he tried to allow the pole to move as the fish nibbled on the bait, hopefully embedding itself on the hook. When the pole suddenly dipped down sharply. "I got something!" said the little boy.

Ben suddenly felt anxious and his started heart beating hard in his chest as he watched his youngest fighting with the pole. He knew his son was tired and he was concerned that the little boy was too close to the edge, but since the competition was only one person per team to compete, Ben stood back to allow his son the chance to land the fish on his own, remaining near enough to be able to grab his son should he be pulled into the water. Little Joe, struggled with the fishing pole but gradually he was able to lift the pole further up. Hoss then had his line twitch.

"Adam, I've got one," he shouted.

"Well hurry up and land it then, before our little brother makes us both look silly," said Adam.

Ben frowned at the out spoken competitive nature of his two older children; after all he had constantly told them that they had to be fair to their younger brother.

Both younger boys struggled with the fish on their lines; Little Joe was puffing hard at the effort it was taking out of him, when he felt his father's hand on his shoulder. "Joseph, let it go, I don't want you hurting yourself."

"I can't Papa, I want to win for us, I'm OK…..I …can,., do this…" he said and with one almighty pull, he pulled back with all of his might and fell back on his backside, almost landing on his father's feet, whilst the line, complete with 6 inch trout attached, flew out of the water and over the little boys head just missing Ben's face. It landed on the dirt behind Ben where the fish flapped around, whilst the pole hit Ben in the chest.

Ben rubbed his chest where the loose fishing pole which came from a thick hickory branch had hit him on the chest. He glanced behind him at the fish on the dirt and then bent down and scooped up his youngest. "Are you hurt, Joseph?" he asked softly.

"No Papa, hey I landed it, that means we won, don't it?" he said happily.

Ben hugged the little boy, glad that he hadn't hit his head when he landed on his father's shoes. "Yes, Joseph you are right, you landed the fish, so you won the competition for us. Now let me just put the fish out of its misery please," he said as he lowered the little boy to the ground.

Little Joe ran over to his oldest brother, whilst Ben grab a nearby rock and knocked the fish out and picked it up intending to wash it in the lake to take home.

"Adam, Hoss, did you see, I caughted the fish!" said Little Joe animatedly.

"Caught, Joe and yes I saw, little brother, well done, congratulations on your victory," said Adam graciously as he scooped the little boy into his arms and gave him a quick hug before putting him back on the ground. Inwardly Adam was groaning at having lost and would now have to do extra chores tomorrow but there was no way that he was going to show that.

"Hoss, did you see?" Little Joe asked this other brother who had just landed his own trout. "Yeah, Joe, I saw, well, done," said Hoss is a quiet voice without any enthusiasm and he extended his hand for Little Joe to shake. The youngest Cartwright accepted his older brother's hand and shook it, but both Ben and Adam saw that the little boys face looked crestfallen. Ben turned away for a moment and sucked in a deep breath to stop himself from getting angry. _Hoss, how could you be like that to your younger brother? _Phew_….Children….why is it that one minute they can be the best of friends and show each other how much they care, then the next, it seems like they treat each other like the fiercest of rivals. Tonight before that young man goes to bed I am going to have a few words with him. _Ben scrubbed at his face hard with both hands and taking another deep breath he turned back towards his children, "OK boys, enough for today. Let's get in the wagon and go home."

Little Joe ran to his father and allowed him to put him into the back of the wagon, whilst Adam prevented Hoss from walking back to the wagon and, grabbing his brothers arm he half-dragged him away to the right and then he turned on him, "What the hell was that all about Hoss? I know you wanted us to win, but gee brother, Joe's only 6! You could have just been pleased for him, like I was? Why did you have to be so cold? Didn't you see how crestfallen he was?" Adam said in a quiet but very firm voice.

Hoss had the decency to look ashamed and he looked at his feet.

"Well, brother?" Adam asked.

"I'm sorry Adam, but I did congratulate him and I shook his hand and everything!" Hoss tried but even his voice betrayed his true feelings. He knew that he had been unfair; he was just upset that for the first time, everyone in the family had caught more fish than him, even his youngest brother.

"Well, I think you owe our little brother a huge apology, Hoss and I think that you are lucky Pa is feeling in a lenient mood, because I saw his face and I think he was ready to tan you right then and there," said Adam angrily.

Hoss sighed, "Yeah… your right, Adam. I'll apologise to him and Pa."

"BOYS! WAGON NOW!" Ben yelled.

Adam and Hoss quickly made their way back to the wagon and Hoss climbed up into the back of the wagon and settled himself next to his already asleep little brother, whilst Adam climbed up next to his father. "Are we finally ready to leave now?" Ben asked with an unmistakable trace of annoyance in his voice.

"Yes, sir, sorry, Pa. Do you want me to drive back?" Adam asked.

"If you want to you may," agreed Ben, as he handed over the reins before turning to the back of the wagon and glaring silently at his middle child, who shrank back from his father's gaze. Ben turned back to the front and Adam clicked the reins and guided the wagon back out from the cove onto the well-travelled trail back to the ranch.

* * *

Little Joe slept the entire journey back to the ranch, whilst his older brother sat beside him wishing that he would wake up, so that he could reassure him that he was sorry that he hadn't been as happy for him that he has caught the winning fish. In fact the guilt rather than his father's suppressed anger was eating at Hoss. Little Joe and him had a special bond all of their own and Hoss was ashamed that he had hurt his younger brothers feelings. He resolved that whatever happened when they returned to the ranch he would make things right between them.

Ben and Adam chatted about the ranch's important jobs that required their attention tomorrow. Adam correctly deciding that any mention of the fishing at the lake would anger his father. It was a real shame as Adam had really enjoyed the time with his younger brothers and his father plus, speaking to Marie had allowed him to work through his feelings about his own poor behaviour and allowed him to finally forgive himself.

* * *

Adam slowed the wagon down and turned it through the wide ranch gate, pulling it up in the middle of the yard. He set the brake, tied the reins to the front and taking a deep breath, he climbed down.

Hop Sing ran out of the house, "Mr. Cartlight, I happy you home and boys home, you have good day fishing?" he asked.

Ben climbed down from the front seat, having calmed down considerably, "Yes, it was a good day. We have brought you quite a haul of fresh fish, including some quite wonderful trout. Do you think you could cook the trout for supper?"

"Yes, I have new spices that go vely good with fish," he said.

Adam unhooked the 4 strings of fish and held them up for the old cook to see. "Wow, Mr. Cartlight, you and boys catch lot of fish. You want Hop Sing to preserve fish?"

"If you have a way to do so, yes please, if not then I'm sure that we can offer them to the hands. I know Bill and Carl are quite partial to trout and then we can take some into Virginia City to the Mercantile, I'm sure someone will want them."

"Well you lotta fish, Mr. Cartwright. I see what I can cook and keep then you can find someone for rest!"

"Woo wee, well haven't you guys caught a lot of fish," said Jake, as he strolled across the yard from the bunkhouse. "Who caught the big one, man he must have taken some landing?"

"Hoss did," answered Ben proudly.

"Really? Well Hoss, you gotta tell 'ol Jake how to catch one like that, How did you do it?"

Hoss bit his lip and looked at his father from the back of the wagon but remained silent.

Ben walked around and lowered the back of the wagon, "Hoss, why don't you get out and go and show the hands your fish and tell them just how you caught it?" he said softly.

Hoss shuffled forwards towards his father slowly, he bit his lip and looked into his father's eyes which did not show any sign of the earlier anger. "But Pa, aren't you gonna send me to my room for being mean to Little Joe earlier?" he whispered.

"Are you sorry for how you behaved towards your brother?"

Hoss nodded his head vigorously, "Yes sir, I sure am, I'm real sorry I hurt his feelings. I was upset Pa and it wasn't fair on Joe to not be pleased for him. I'm gonna apologise, I've been waiting for him to wake up so as I could do so."

Ben nodded, and patted his middle son's arm before he gestured to the fish Adam was holding up. "Make sure that you apologise to him before bedtime. Go on son, go and show your fish around and tell your tale."

"Yes sir, thanks Pa, I promise I will apologise to Joe as soon as he wakes up."

"OK, son. Now go, so I can get your brother inside and Hoss… Hop Sing will be cooking that trout for supper, so don't be too long or it will never get cooked..."

Hoss went and collected his string of fish from Adam's arm and then Adam carried the rest into the house.

Ben climbed into the back of the wagon and slowly and carefully he lifted the still sleeping young boy up and walked to the edge with him, "Here Mr. Cartwright, let me give you a hand," said Carl, as he walked up. Ben gratefully accepted, transferring his youngest carefully into Carl's arms who immediately turned and carried the little boy into the house whilst Ben followed a moment later.

"Where would you like him, Mr. Cartwright?" Carl asked.

"On the sofa, if you please Carl."

Carl lowered the little boy onto the sofa and grabbed for a cushion, which he gently put under the little boy's head.

"Everything alright here at the ranch today, Carl?" Ben asked.

"Yes, sir, all the chores have been taken care of for you. The fence at the south pasture has been repaired, the steers you wanted moved have been and we have a few wild ponies we managed to capture to train. They're really wild but they are fine stock and I've personally checked them for brands and there are none. Did you have a good day at the lake?"

"Yes, Carl, it was pretty good most for the day but just before we came home I nearly lost my temper."

"OH, do you want to talk about it?" Carl asked.

"Actually I do, would you like a coffee?"

"Well Ben, you know me old friend, I rarely turn down coffee, yes I'd love some.

Ben smiled, "I'll asked Hop Sing to make us some, excuse me, but I don't want to wake Joseph," said Ben, walking away from the sofa.

Ben wandered into the kitchen and asked Hop Sing to make coffee for him and Carl, before he returned to the area by the fireplace, where he took his favourite armchair and gestured to the other for Carl.

The two men waited for the coffee to arrive and for Ben to pour the coffee, before they both sat back, "OK, Ben, why don't you tell me about your day."

Ben regaled his friend with the events of the day, Carl, chuckling often, acting surprised at Little Joe's fishing prowess and then frowning at hearing how young Hoss had behaved.

"I just don't know what got into him, Carl. I know he's growing up and is nearly a teenager, but if that's what the changes in hormones are going to do to him, then I think my belt is going to get worn out!" Ben laughed softly.

Carl joined his friend laughing softly as to not wake, little Joe. "Ben, you've already raised Adam through those early teen years so surely you know what to expect."

"Yes, I have and that's why I'm saying I will be needing a new belt! You know it's funny but I kinda thought that Hoss would be different."

"OH I don't know Ben, I can't see Hoss being that bad but then hormones are funny like that. I remember my Pa wearing my backside out regularly at that age, because I did something stupid or just plain thoughtless, both on my own and with my close friends."

"Yes my Pa was the same." Ben sighed; "it's just they are so close normally my Joseph and Hoss, and I can tell you it broke my heart to see my little boy so crestfallen at his brother's words. I've already spoken to Hoss and he's going to be apologising to his younger brother so perhaps I haven't lost him to the teenage hormones yet. He looked so guilty himself when we got back here that I had to tell him that it was OK to go and show everyone that magnificent fish that he caught."

"Well there you go Ben, you have installed the right values in your son, he just can't help controlling his own disappointment on occasions. I am sorry that it tainted your day though, because it sounds like things are back to normal now."

"Yes," Ben agreed, "it was wonderful to spend the day together as a family and being near Marie has recharged me too, as I know that she is also looking out for our son. Thank you for the chat, Carl and for sorting out the chores too."

Carl drained his coffee cup, "No problem Ben, have a good evening and if you should happen to need someone to help you dispose of that fish…. you only have to yell."

"Don't worry Carl, I have already spoke to Hop Sing and reminded him of the fact that you and Bill like fish. Why don't you go and ask him for a couple? Adam caught quite a few nice sized trout but I'm afraid you have no chance of Hoss' as we are having that for supper. Remind that young man of the fact will you please? or I'll never get any supper."

Carl chuckled, "Yes sir, I will," he said as he headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Ben helped himself to another cup of coffee and sat back watching his youngest's deep slow breathing, _Poor little scamp, he's plum tuckered out. I hope that when Paul arrives in a little while that he isn't too unhappy with Joseph's condition._

Carl left the kitchen with 4 small trout and waved at Ben as he walked to the front door, "Hop Sing let me have these for Bill and my supper, Ben, cleaned them for me too. Thank you for these, I'll go cook them right now."

"You are welcome, Carl, it's not like we haven't plenty to spare," replied Ben.

"Well thanks very much anyway, I'll send Hoss in if he's still at the bunkhouse."

"Thank you, Carl and if you see Adam on the way, then tell him there's coffee available will you, I think he's taking care of the team."

"Yes sir, I will." And with that, Carl left the house, shutting the wooden door behind him.

"Papa?" a small voice said and Ben looked in the direction it came from, "Well now, you had yourself quite a nap, didn't you, son?" Ben said rising from his seat and walking the few paces to the sofa, where he sat down on the edge as the little boy sat up.

"Are you OK, Joseph?" Ben asked softly.

"Yes, but I'm awful thirsty, can I have a glass of water?"

"Of course you can, Hop Sing!"

"Yes Mr. Cartlight?" said the cook putting down his filleting knife and hurrying out of the kitchen.

"May I have a glass of water for Joseph and another pot of coffee as Adam will be in shortly?"

"OK, I be right back, Mr. Cartlight."

Moments later, Hop Sing arrived by Ben's side with a glass of water, "I put more coffee on Mr. Cartlight and I have vegetables prepared but Master Adam say you want big fish cooked for supper, where big fish?"

"Thank you Hop Sing," said Ben accepting the glass of water and handing it to his youngest. "I'm sorry Hop Sing the trout is with Hoss, he's been showing it to the hands, it will be right in."

"OK, but supper be late I not cook fish if it not in house," grumbled the cook.

"I understand, Hop Sing, supper can be late tonight." He said as the cook shuffled back to his kitchen mumbling in Chinese and broken English about his schedule being disrupted.

Little Joe meanwhile had drained the glass of water in one go, "Thirsty, Joseph?" Ben asked.

"Yes Papa, I was," the little boy admitted.

"Would you like some more?" Ben asked.

Little Joe shook his head slowly, "No, Papa but can I lay down again, I'm tired."

Ben sat back and little Joe lay himself back down on the sofa with his head on the cushion. Ben reached forwards and stroked his youngest head carefully, "I'm not surprised, Joseph you've had quite a long and eventful day. I just hope that the doctor isn't too upset with me for that when he comes to the ranch to check in on you later."

"Papa, he's not gonna make me stay in bed tomorrow is he?" the young boy asked anxiously.

"I have no idea, son, but I hope not, but he will probably suggest that you have an early night though. But don't worry about that right now, why don't you just rest your eyes and I'll wake you for supper."

"O….K…Pa…pa…..." yawned the youngest Cartwright as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Ben kissed his son's head and went to his desk to collect his pipe. On opening the desk he found a couple of cigars so he grabbed one of them instead and taking it with him he returned to his armchair, lit the cigar and sat back with it in one hand and the rest of the pot of coffee in his other. _Ah, that's good. Paul's probably going to complain about me allowing Joseph to get too worn out but hopefully he will not make him spend another day in bed. _Ben sat quietly smoking his cigar and had almost finished it when both Adam and Hoss came into the house noisily.

"SShhh, Boys! Your brother is asleep," he admonished quietly.

"Sorry, Pa!" said both boys just as quietly.

"Hoss, please take the large trout to Hop Sing so that he can prepare it for supper, then you can come and tell me what the hands thought and chase him up on that fresh coffee will you please?"

"Yes Pa!" said Hoss, hurrying to the kitchen.

"Thank you for taking care of the horses, Adam. Why don't you take a seat, coffee's coming and supper is going to be a while."

Adam took off his hat and threw it and his gun belt on the credenza and walked across the room taking a seat in the armchair across from his father. "AHHHH…." he said, as he sat back, "well Pa, that was quite a day. My little brother seems to be quite a good little fisherman doesn't he?"

"He is that, Adam but that is because he studies you and Hoss. Honestly Adam, I don't know who he adores the most between you and Hoss!" Ben said smiling.

"Oh I do Pa, it's definitely Hoss, he and Joe have a bond that I'll never quite have with Joe."

"I'm not so sure of that, son. Joe may be younger than you and nearer to Hoss' age but he idolises you, I've seen him watch you and you are very good with him. By the way, son, thank you for being so gracious in defeat, I know that must have hurt your pride a little and it goes against your competitive nature but you never let that affect the way you congratulated your little brother, in fact I think that you made his day."

"Thanks, Pa. About, Hoss' reaction…" Adam started.

Ben held up his hand to stop his son from continuing, "You don't have to defend him, Adam. I've already spoken to your brother and on this occasion only, I am prepared to let it go provided, he apologises to your younger brother. I saw how guilty he looked when we came back to the ranch and in fact he asked me if I was going to send him to his room, rather than be allowed to show the hands his catch. When I saw how guilty he clearly felt, I realised that he didn't mean it the way that it came out. He was upset at losing the competition sure, but I think that the biggest cause of his behaviour was the shock that everyone caught more fish than him."

"I think you're right, Pa. I've never had such a good day's fishing. I'm sorry that Hoss' reaction kinda put a black mark against the day Pa, but I want to tell you how much I enjoyed being at the lake, with just us there as a family."

"I enjoyed being with you boys very much, it's been so long since we've done that and Marie would be glad that we are all finally moving on with our lives. And, I don't know about you, but I am looking forwards to enjoying the taste of that trout Hoss caught."

"Me too, Pa. Hey….where is Hoss?" Adam asked.

"Probably still in the kitchen talking Hop Sing's ear off about how he caught it! Go and rescue Hop Sing would you and bring out that coffee, I'm parched."

"Yes, sir." And Adam stood up and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

"Hop Sing said supper will be ready in 30 minutes, Pa," said Adam carrying a tray with a fresh pot of coffee and two cups on.

"OK son. Hello Hoss, have you finished regaling everyone about your catch?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good! So….what did they say?" Ben asked, as he pointed to the end of the sofa opposite to where little Joe was softly snoring. Hoss sat down and Adam poured coffee for the three of them, adding milk and sugar to Hoss'.

Hoss sipped carefully at his coffee and nodded his thanks at his older brother, "You remembered to add enough sugar this time, Adam, thanks."

Adam smiled, "Your welcome, younger brother, so what did they say when you took the fish into the bunkhouse?"

"Well first off, Jake carried it in and tried to pass it off as his own!" said Hoss, in an annoyed tone.

Ben and Adam laughed. "And did anyone believe him?" asked Ben.

"No, Pa, of course not, because they'd seen him working with Carl all day. So then Jake steps back and says, 'No your right it weren't me at all, it was young Hoss here," and then they all laughed louder and said that was more of a joke than Jake catching it. Well that was until Bill walked in and said 'So Hoss, what'd they say when you told them how you caught that fish?' So then the hands all started asking me how I landed it and then everyone wanted to hold it to see how much it weighed."

"Anyone get close enough?" asked Adam.

"Yeah most of them, they said it was around 5lbs and according to Hop Sing's scales it's 5lb, 2 oz.," said Hoss proudly.

Ben inclined his head, "Well son that is a fine catch and I'm looking forwards to seeing what it tastes like. It's a shame that your friends never got to see it, but it would have been a shame to let it go to waste, just to prove to them that you caught it," said Ben sipping at his hot coffee.

"It don't matter that they ain't seen it, Pa, I know I caught it."

"That you did son and I'm very proud of you for landing it on your own, grown men would have struggled. Did you enjoy the day son?"

"Yes Pa, well apart from when I nearly ruined it. Pa, I'm real sorry I was so selfish, I didn't mean to be so mean to Joe."

"I know you are, son and like I told you before, provided you apologise to your brother we won't talk of it again. Now are you looking forwards to seeing just how fine your fish tastes? Because I certainly am."

"Yeah, Pa I am, I can almost taste it already."

Ben sipped at his coffee and sighed, "Mmm, I'm getting hungry, I hope Hop Sing has prepared something good to compliment that fish."

"Oh he has Pa; he was making bread rolls and boiled potatoes, fresh carrots, peas and some sort of sauce to pour over the fish, he said they are now using in San Francisco, according to his Uncle."

"Mmm, stop it Hoss you're making my mouth water," Ben said, licking his lips.

"Yeah mine too," Admitted Adam.

"Supper ready, everyone wash up and sit at table!" yelled Hop Sing, from the door to the kitchen.


End file.
